Orgullo y pasión
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si combinamos los personajes de RK con el mundo de Jane Austen? Kaoru es una mujer al frente de su tiempo, con sueños y ambiciones completamente diferentes para una joven del período. Pero tendrá un giro en su vida cuando conozca a Kenshin Himura, con quien tendrá un conflicto que se convertirá en una gran pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Está basado en una historia de Marcos Bernstein, quien recopiló todas las obras de Jane Austen en una.

A continuación, quiénes son nuestras heroínas:

Kaoru Kamiya (Elizabeth Bennet)

Tomoe Kamiya (Jane Bennet)

Misao Kamiya (Catherine Morland)

Tokio Kamiya (Marianne Dashwood), no sé por qué, pero la imagino igual a Sango de Inuyasha.

Chizuru Kamiya (Lydia Bennet)

Megumi Katsura (Emma Woodhouse)

Uki Sagara, hermana de Sanosuke (Fanny Price)

Tae Sekihara (Anne Elliott), en la historia de Bernstein no aparece Anne, así que más adelante iré gestionando el modo de meterla.

Shura Myoujin (Lady Susan)

Los galanes se los dejo de tarea, aunque aviso que pueden cambiar y alguna pareja puede que no sea tan fiel a la historia de la autora original.

Hice lo posible por que los hechos históricos fueran lo más coincidentes posibles. Puede que haya manipulado un poco todo para que coincida con la historia.

Dudas, sugerencias y opiniones por favor en los reviews, se agradece. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

¡MEN!

Era una verdad generalmente admitida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, debe tomar esposa.

¡MEN!

Aunque los sentimientos y modos de ver de un hombre en estas condiciones sean poco conocidos cuando llega a un sitio por primera vez, dicha verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de las familias que le circundan, que es considerado como una propiedad indiscutible de una u otra de sus hijas casaderas.

¡MEN!

Pero lejos de todo ese bullicio nupcial y de esas ideas se encontraba una joven entrenando sus katas del día en un paraje apartado. Su shinai atravesaba el aire como si quisiera hacerlo con esas ideas consideradas arcaicas por su dueña.

¡MEN!

Ella entrenaba aún furiosa, hacía unos días el sensei Maekawa, amigo de toda la vida de su padre, la había despedido de su dojo como estudiante, alegando que podía ser presa fácil y objeto de burla de muchos de sus estudiantes masculinos.

¡MEN!

Pero ella sabía la verdadera razón. Pues ya comentaban por el pueblo sobre una alumna mujer en el dojo, y eso al sensei no le convenía a la hora de hacerse propaganda. Por más que gracias a ella (o culpa de ella), el número de estudiantes varones se incrementara considerablemente. Aun así, no quería que su dojo fuera objeto de habladurías.

¡MEN!

Cuando era niña, en vez de interesarse en las muñecas y los bordados, prefería ir con su padre para verlo dar clases en su propio dojo o en otros del pueblo. Su papá, orgulloso, empezó a enseñarle los principios básicos del Kamiya Kasshin, técnica fundada por él, que promulgaba la espada que protege la vida.

¡MEN!

Pero un desafortunado hecho en la Rebelión de Satsuma inhabilitó a su padre para volver a empuñar una espada, por lo que con mucho pesar no pudo seguir enseñando y entrenando tanto a su hija como a sus estudiantes. Ni siquiera pudo conservar el dojo debido a los gastos, las deudas y la inactividad, y se vio obligado a venderlo y retirarse junto a su familia a una pequeña casa más apartada del pueblo, mientras incursionaba en el comercio y la agricultura, ya que contaba con unas pequeñas tierras. Con respecto a Kaoru, le pidió a su buen amigo Maekawa que cumpliera su pedido de entrenarla.

¡MEN!

Pero Maekawa no estaba seguro al principio de tener entre sus filas a una mujer, pero terminó aceptando creyendo que era un entusiasmo del momento, ya con el tiempo se interesaría en cosas de señoritas, como correspondía. De la misma opinión era su madre, que no soportaba verla con ropas de entrenamiento y sudando.

¡MEN!

Y ahora estaba allí, entrenando alejada del pueblo, como podía y perfeccionando lo aprendido, a falta de más conocimientos. Ella era Kaoru Kamiya, la segunda de las cinco hijas del matrimonio de Koshijiro y Sakura Kamiya.

¡MEN!

Con un último movimiento de su shinai, Kaoru dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día. Volvió donde la esperaba pacientemente su caballo y sacó de su bolso la merienda que compartió con él. Mientras comía, la chica miraba a su alrededor.

-Voy a salir de aquí, y voy a conocer el mundo entero. – le dijo a su caballo - O por lo menos una buena parte, pero de que lo hago, lo hago.

Y aunque fuera difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta la distancia, escuchó en su mente los ecos del llamado de su madre. Supo entonces que era hora de volver a casa.

Mientras, Sakura Kamiya corría desesperada a tocar la campana que había instalado en el portón de su casa para llamar a sus hijas.

-¡Niñas! – gritaba como loca. Tenía que darles una noticia sin precedentes - ¿Dónde se habrán metido, por Kami-sama? ¡NIÑAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!

Rato después, Kaoru aparecía cabalgando para reunirse con ella. Sakura gruñó, le indignaba que su hija montara a caballo como un hombre y vestida con esa hakama de entrenamiento. Se prometió que en cuanto casara a la joven, quemaría esas ropas.

-¡Por fin! ¡Sólo faltabas tú! – se contentó con decirle a su hija.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente? – preguntó Kaoru mientras entraba a la casa. En ese mismo momento llegaba Megumi Katsura, una de las mejores amigas de Kaoru, nieta de otrora un gran daimyo que luego de la Restauración Meiji logró conservar sus tierras y fue nombrado con el título de danshaku (Barón) por el Emperador. Venía a dar unas noticias, pero dudó en cuanto vio a toda la familia reunida en la sala.

-Creo que llegué en mal momento, ¿es una reunión de familia? – preguntó apenada.

-Todo lo contrario. – le dijo Kaoru alegremente - Mamá nos llamó para darnos una noticia, y tú como mi mejor amiga no puedes dejar de oírla.

La chica entonces se arrodilló junto con las otras jóvenes y miró a Sakura.

-Soy toda oídos, Sakura-san. – dijo expectante. Sospechaba de qué se trataba.

-Todo hombre soltero y de posición necesita de una esposa. – empezó Sakura Kamiya.

-Me parece muy sensato. – concordó Megumi.

-¡Megumi! – exclamó Kaoru - ¿Sensato? – miró a su madre - Aclaremos esto: necesita de una esposa, ¿todos los hombres o algunos?

-Todos, pero preferentemente los ricos. – contestó su madre, impaciente.

-Pues siendo su madre la mujer que yo conozco, debe de haber un rico en especial en su cabeza. – intervino por fin Koshijiro Kamiya, que ya sabía de qué se trataba la cosa pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

-Pues yo sé de quién ella está hablando. – reveló Megumi. Estaba tan impaciente como Sakura por dar la noticia - Ésa era justamente una de las novedades que vine a contar. Vendrá a vivir a la ciudad de Hagi, Akira Kiyosato.

Sakura saltó de alegría.

-¡Es que de ese muchacho estaba hablando! – exclamó emocionada - Cuando decía que todo hombre solt…

-¡Mamá, por favor, para de repetir eso! – la interrumpió Kaoru, secundada por las risas de sus hermanas - Que sólo piensas en casarnos con hombres de posición, todos los vecinos lo saben.

Su madre la miró como si la chica no entendiera nada de la vida.

-¿Pero qué madre no sueña con eso? – se explicó - ¡Con tener casadas a sus cinco hijas, repito, CINCO, y mucho más! ¡Trabajo y lucho por eso cada segundo de mi vida!

Kaoru rió.

-¿Entonces deberíamos estar agradecidas por tu lucha? – preguntó divertida.

-Deberían… - respondió Sakura - Contéstame, Kaoru-chan, ¿cómo la señorita se va a sustentar cuando el dinero de su padre se acabe y éste pase a mejor vida?

-Estás exagerando, Sakura… -empezó su marido.

-¿Quién está exagerando? – le discutió la otra.

Megumi supo que salía sobrando dentro de esa peculiar familia.

-Creo que llegué en mal momento, mejor volveré después para el otro asunto importante. – dijo mientras se levantaba para irse. Kaoru hizo lo mismo.

-Lo que hace la delicadeza de mi familia. – suspiró la kendoka - ¿Cuál es ese asunto, Megumi?

-Nada importante, sólo un BAILE. – respondió ella como si nada, sabiendo el efecto que causaría.

-¿Un BAILE? – bramó Sakura, en cualquier momento le daba algo de la alegría.

Megumi sonrió, feliz de contribuir a la dicha de Sakura.

-¡Eso mismo! – confirmó - ¡Un BAILE! ¡Daré un baile de tipo occidental para todo el mundo en Hagi! E invité a todos los hombres aptos para el matrimonio que se encuentran en esta ciudad, incluyendo los que viven fuera de ella.

* * *

-¿Un baile? – preguntó con desconfianza un joven pelirrojo, cuya larga cabellera estaba atada a una cola alta, de ojos dorados y gesto adusto. A pesar de su estatura media, lucía imponente con su traje occidental; sus facciones era finas y de buen ver, aunque daba la impresión de nunca haber sonreído en su vida.

-Exactamente. – contestó su amigo. Era un joven alto y moreno, vestido de manera similar a su amigo, pero la diferencia más rotunda consistía en su simpatía y buen talante. Era Akira Kiyosato - Un baile en la casa del Barón de Hagi, organizado por Megumi Katsura.

El joven pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencido aún.

-Apenas llegaste a la ciudad, y ya estás provocando todo esto. – le advirtió - No te dejes engañar. No es a Akira Kiyosato a quien están invitando, es al hijo de la Reina del Arroz.

Akira rió, divertido con la desconfianza de su mejor amigo.

-No exageres, que también tengo otros atractivos. – dijo dando un giro sobre sus talones y mostrándose - Y si es por causa del dinero, tú eres más rico que yo. Causarás más sensación que yo. Es así, amigo, desde que el mundo es mundo.

-Por eso me mantengo discreto. – repuso el otro frunciendo el ceño.

Akira levantó las cejas y empezó a burlarse de él.

-No sabía que mi gran amigo Kenshin Himura, el legendario Hitokiri Battousai, fuese un gran romántico, a la espera de un gran amor.

-No soy romántico, pero tampoco quiero un casamiento por conveniencia. – le dijo Kenshin secamente.

-Si no eres romántico ni conveniente, es porque todavía tienes la cabeza en las fiestas de París. – dijo Akira alegremente.

El pelirrojo suspiró con desagrado.

-No soy muy dado a las fiestas, pero si hay algo que aprecio de Europa es que las mujeres no se la pasan queriendo complacer a los hombres, no como aquí al menos. – luego miró hacia la ventana y murmuró - Creo que aún no encontré una compañera…

Kiyosato lo miró con mucho aprecio.

-Sabes que estás invitado por mi madre y por Shura-san para quedarte con nosotros. Eso facilitará tu adaptación.

-Si vamos a trabajar juntos, no sería prudente decir no a una orden de Ikumatsu-dono. – dijo Kenshin, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Y de Shura-san…no podemos contrariar a esas dos. – dicho esto, Akira sirvió sake para los dos y agregó - Por mi negocio de arroz y tu ferrovía.

-Por nuestros negocios. – brindó Kenshin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso distrito de Kioizaka en Tokio, dos mujeres miraban duramente a un matrimonio de ancianos que estaban con aspecto alicaído a punto de firmar unos papeles en un opulento despacho.

-No es hora de dudas, si ya está con el cheque en la mano. – espetó una bella mujer de larga cabellera verdosa a los presentes - ¿O quiere desistir y volver a sus tierras abandonadas? Haga lo que quiera, la puerta está abierta.

Una mano se levantó para que ésta quedara callada. La propietaria era una mujer de belleza extraordinaria; descendiente y viuda de grandes señores feudales, su belleza y delicadeza era comparable al de las geishas. Salvo en la mirada, que estaba llena de amargura y desprecio.

-Basta, Shura. – le dijo gravemente - Es normal este momento de tristeza en que los señores tienen que vender su patrimonio.

-Era el sueño de mi vida, Kiyosato-san… - empezó a sollozar el anciano.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es mejor deshacerse de ese sueño fallido que dejar deudas a sus descendientes. – le contestó Ikumatsu Kiyosato.

-Nosotros conseguimos todo con nuestro sudor. – intervino la esposa del hombre - La señora recibió todo a manos llenas cuando su marido murió. Así es fácil hablar.

Ikumatsu le dirigió una mirada impasible.

-Entonces buena suerte. – deseó - Cuando su hacienda esté siendo subastada para pagar sus deudas, ¡yo estaré en primera fila! Y la voy a comprar por un precio menor del que vale.

El anciano se desesperó y le dijo:

-Disculpe a mi esposa, Kiyosato-san, está muy nerviosa. Voy a firmar…

Cuando sus invitados se fueron, Shura empezó a despotricar.

-¿Quiénes se piensan que son para ofender a Ikumatsu Kiyosato? Abusan de tu generosidad, sólo firmaron después de que les amenazaras.

Ikumatsu sonrió, una sonrisa que no irradiaban sus ojos.

-Creen que soy fría y calculadora, imagina si tuviera fuego en las venas como tú.

-¡Ya hubieras conquistado el mundo! – la aduló Shura - Pero deberíamos dar un paso más y conquistar los grandes arrozales de Hagi.

-Por eso formamos una buena dupla. – dijo Ikumatsu - Con tu ímpetu y mi estrategia lo tendremos todo. La recompensa por tu lealtad y dedicación no va a demorar.

El origen de la amistad y sociedad de las dos era un misterio. Pero Ikumatsu Kiyosato estaba segura de encontrar en Shura Myoujin a la ejecutante perfecta de sus planes. Confiaba plenamente en ella. Shura, sin embargo, no veía la hora en que su amiga la presentara en las altas esferas de la sociedad para poder aspirar a una mejor posición y cazar algún marido rico. En el fondo envidiaba y despreciaba la belleza y el estatus de Ikumatsu; en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y lo calculara adecuadamente, se quedaría con la fortuna de su amiga. Pero para eso tendría que evitar que Akira se casara y provocar una disputa entre madre e hijo para que ésta lo desheredara. En el ámbito del matrimonio, tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Kenshin Himura y su infinita fortuna, que era diez veces mayor a la de la propia Ikumatsu.

* * *

-¡Quiero saber todo sobre Akira Kiyosato! – chilló Sakura - ¡Es perfecto para Tomoe-chan!

Estaban ella, Kaoru y Megumi tomando el té en casa de los Kamiya. El tema de conversación era, por supuesto, Akira Kiyosato.

-Tomoe-chan es tan recatada y tan dulce que es prácticamente imposible saber qué es lo que piensa. – dijo Kaoru.

-Incluso yo con mi vocación de casamentera y mi don de encontrar las parejas ideales, tengo problemas en dar con el ideal de Tomoe-chan. – añadió Megumi.

Sakura empezó a tirarle flores a su hija mayor.

-Aparte de ustedes de dos, que son unas niñas muy bonitas, no existe joven más bella que Tomoe-chan ni en la ciudad ni en toda la región. Es mi joya, pero eso no quiere decir que no valore a mis otras hijas.

"Chizuru-chan es mi muñeca traviesa, dicharachera como ella sola. Nunca vi su soltura como ofrecimiento, son los muchachos los que van detrás de ella.

"La que me preocupa es Misao-chan. Si nos descuidamos será la última en casarse. Cuando agarra un libro está con la cabeza en las nubes. Con esos libros fantasiosos que lee, ahora cree que hubo un crimen en la mansión de los Shishio.

"Todo lo contrario es Tokio-chan, es un huracán con un estómago de hierro. Es una gran amante del romanticismo y de probar cosas nuevas.

"Y por último, ¿quién fue la que me sacó más canas verdes en esta vida? Tú, Kaoru-chan…

-Pues mi señora madre puede dejar de preocuparse por mí, que de mi vida me encargo yo.

-Eso es culpa de las libertades que te da tu padre, diciendo que eres inteligente y el hijo que nunca pudo tener. – dijo su madre disgustada.

-La HIJA que él nunca tuvo, la hija llena de ideas. – le corrigió su hija.

* * *

En la mansión Kiyosato en Tokio, Shura le hacía entrega a Ikumatsu de la correspondencia. Correspondencia que ella se encargó de leer antes, claro.

-¡Llegó un telegrama de Akira-kun! Imaginé que querrías leerlo inmediatamente. – Ikumatsu empezó a leer el contenido del sobre - ¿Entonces, qué dice?

-Muy buenas noticias. – dijo su benefactora - Consiguieron para nuestra casa.

-¿Sólo eso? – insistió Shura.

-No, dice que la nieta del Barón de Hagi los invitó a un baile dentro de un par de semanas.

Shura rió con malicia.

-¡Si supiera que las haciendas de su familia son nuestro blanco! – dijo alegremente - ¿Pero no será hora de que una de nosotras fuera para allá a controlar los pasos de Akira-kun? ¡Él es tan ingenuo!

Kaede, sirvienta de Ikumatsu y confidente de Shura, entraba en ese momento a servir el té.

-¿Pero por qué la prisa? – preguntó Ikumatsu tomando su taza.

-¡Por causa del baile! – justificó Shura - No hay nada que hacer en una ciudad de interior. Es en los bailes que las jovencitas buscan hombres solteros.

-¿Y?

-Akira-kun es un buen muchacho, aunque algo ingenuo y fácilmente impresionable, y no queremos que alguna interesada ponga las garras en él, ¿no?

-O en Himura-san… - le dijo Kaede al oído antes de retirarse.

* * *

Las dos amigas estaban pasando un momento en el río. Kaoru metida hasta las pantorrillas jugando con el agua, y Megumi observándola desde la orilla con cuidado de no ensuciar su kimono nuevo. En ese cuadro faltaba Tae Sekihara, la tercera de las amigas, que hacía tiempo se había ido a vivir a Kioto y rara vez enviaba correspondencia. La extrañaban muchísimo, pero confiaban volver a verla algún día.

-¡Ay, Tanuki-chan, tu mamá es tan graciosa! – rió Megumi.

-¡Graciosa para ti que no tienes que vivir con ella todos los días!

-¡Mira quién habla! – le dijo su amiga - ¡Como si fueras la persona más fácil del mundo!

-¡Mira quién habla! – rió Kaoru mientras le tiraba agua.

-Sabes que quiero tu bien, y ya va siendo hora de que te preocupes por el asunto. – dijo Megumi - Ya no eres una niña, y estás en edad de pensar en casarte.

Oh, no.

-Pero nunca dije que no quiero encontrar un amor y casarme. – le dijo Kaoru - ¡Es una de las cosas que quiero en la vida!

-¿Una de las cosas? – se sorprendió Megumi - ¿No es LA cosa?

-¡No es LA prioridad! – contestó Kaoru - ¿Por qué tengo que organizar mi vida en función a la de mi marido? Creo que tengo el derecho de vivir mis propias experiencias, ¿no crees?

Megumi a veces no entendía a su amiga. Pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ella y por lo que pensaba.

-¿Y qué experiencias tan importantes son esas? – preguntó - ¿Qué esperas de la vida?

-¡Todo!

-¿Cómo que todo?

-¡Todo lo que la vida tiene para ofrecer! – contestó Kaoru - Quiero salir de aquí, conocer lugares lindos, o no tan lindos pero interesantes, y espero conocer gente. ¡Lo quiero todo!

-Tanta esperanza puede acabar en una gran decepción. Nadie lo tiene todo, Kaoru.

-¿Pero acaso no es para tener esperanzas en todo que uno vive?

-¿Y cómo pretendes pagar todas esas aventuras tan locas que están pasando por tu cabeza?

-Voy a recuperar el dojo de mi familia y la gloria del Kamiya Kasshin. – respondió Kaoru con ojos decididos, luego miró a su amiga - Pero ya que estamos en el tema, ¿por qué no hablamos de ti? Te la pasas queriendo casar a los otros pero sigues soltera. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tu vida, Megumi Katsura?

-Sabes muy bien que no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. – le contestó ella con indiferencia - Ya te dije que no quiero precipitarme, podría tener un marido que no quiero.

Pero Kaoru no se la iba a dejar fácil. Iba a decir lo que pensaba de ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? En el fondo la señorita Megumi es una farsa. Se la pasa hablando de casamiento, pero se muere de miedo del amor. – dijo dejando a Megumi con la boca abierta.

* * *

-¿Farsa? ¡Imagina eso, Aoshi-san! ¿Yo, una farsa?

Ya en su castillo, Megumi empezó a desahogarse con Aoshi Shinomori, viejo amigo y socio de la familia. Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre tan rico como Akira Kiyosato, pero el hecho de ir y venir constantemente de la ciudad al campo había mermado las esperanzas de las jóvenes casaderas de la región. Eso, sumado a su carácter que poco ayudaba, siendo un hombre parco y de pocas palabras, trato frío y afectado, y poco dado a fiestas. En ese sentido estaban igualados con Kenshin Himura.

-Creo que Kaoru-san fue dura contigo. – dijo después de escucharla - Te la pasas preocupándote por los demás.

-Nadie, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga me entiende mejor que tú. Gracias.

-Pero en relación a tus dotes de casamentera, Megumi, a veces te preocupa más emparejar a las personas teniendo en cuenta el nivel social en vez de combinar las personalidades afines. Acuérdate de lo sucedido con Tae-san.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Megumi. No le hacía gracia que le recordaran eso.

-¡No me digas que ahora te pones del lado de Kaoru! – le reclamó - Sabes que el amor es importante, pero no lo es todo.

Aoshi la miró con cariño. Después de todo se conocían desde niños.

-De lo único que tengo certeza es de que el hombre perfecto para ti aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes. – dijo antes de despedirse y volver a su retirada mansión.

Megumi se quedó todo el día pensando en sus palabras.

* * *

Kaoru en tanto, planeaba hacer compras en el mercado del pueblo. Tenía un plan con respecto al baile dado por Megumi, y reía sola pensando en las caras que pondrían los presentes al ver su sorpresa. Se dirigió entonces a una tienda de ropa occidental para caballeros para buscar un pantalón.

Misma tienda a la que entró Kenshin Himura en ese preciso instante.

Habían ingresado por entradas opuestas y se creían los únicos clientes del lugar. Preguntaron a dos encargados sobre el pantalón que buscaban y ellos casualmente les señalaron el mismo colgado en un armario que los separaba, por lo que no se vieron.

-Me quedo con él. – dijeron al unísono.

Al notar un forcejeo del otro lado del armario, ambos se vieron por primera vez. Y ambos empezaron el tire y afloje enojados.

-Es mío. – dijo Kaoru.

-Disculpe, pero me quedo con el pantalón. – le contestó Kenshin - La señorita cometió un error tomando cosas de hombres.

-Es para mi padre. – cargó la otra.

-Pero a su padre le gustaría seguramente un pantalón menos anticuado que este. – atacó Kenshin.

-Creo que sí le gustaría un pantalón anticuado como este. – contraatacó Kaoru.

-¡Es para mí que lo quiero!

-¡Para mí también!

-¡Su padre no está aquí!

-¡Pero yo sí estoy!

-¡LO VI PRIMERO!

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡ES MÍO!

-¡MÍO!

-¡MÍO!

El sonido de un rasguido y los dos terminaron de espaldas al suelo con la mitad del pantalón en una mano. Se levantaron y se miraron desafiantes.

Instantes después, Kenshin se dio cuenta de las formas que debía guardar frente a una dama. Lamentó haberse comportado de ese modo.

-Perdón, no me contuve. – le dijo con fría urbanidad - A fin de cuentas la señorita es una dama.

Kaoru lo miró como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada. Kenshin no se esperó eso.

-A ver si entendí: el señor se disculpa por no contenerse, no por estar equivocado, pero sí porque soy mujer.

Kenshin entornó sus ojos dorados. Se había disculpado y la muy maleducada cuestionaba su proceder.

-Sí…por educación. – explicó fríamente - Me descontrolé. Mi educación sugiere que la trate con la gentileza que una mujer merece.

-¡Mou! ¿O sea que por ser mujer merezco su pena y conmiseración? – preguntó Kaoru ofendida.

-¡Estoy tratando de retractarme! - volvió a explotar Kenshin al ver que la otra seguía sin aceptar sus protocolarias disculpas.

Kaoru tampoco se iba a quedar atrás en la competencia de ver quién tenía la razón.

-Y no me importa. – le espetó la chica - Si fuera para reconocer su error y su grosería, hasta aceptaría. Pero si es por ser mujer, su piedad porque soy mujer, ¡no acepto!

-¡Pues está en su derecho! – exclamó el otro con sus ojos dorados dando destellos. Los empleados del lugar estaban muertos de miedo con él, pero Kaoru no se inmutaba - Esto sólo pone en evidencia su falta de delicadeza.

-¡Falta de delicadeza! – rugió Kaoru - ¡Falta de delicadeza la suya que rompió un pantalón!

-No hay mucho por hacer con ese pantalón destruido por su falta de compostura. – dijo Kenshin con desprecio.

-Pero soy mujer, como usted dice. – dijo poniéndole cara de burla, lo que enfureció aún más a Kenshin - ¡Y como mujer voy a coser este pantalón! – miró al encargado y éste dio un respingo - ¡Me lo llevo! – volvió a mirar a Kenshin, al que le salía humo por los oídos - ¡Y espero no cruzarme con usted en el baile!

-¡Su deseo también es mi deseo! – exclamó él, en un intento de ser quien dijera la última palabra.

Y fue así. Después de pagar por la malograda prenda, Kaoru se limitó a mirarlo con odio y se marchó. Mirada de odio que Kenshin devolvió.

 _Qué tipo insoportable_ , pensó Kaoru.

 _Qué mujer insoportable_ , pensó Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin Himura llegó hecho un torbellino a la casona que compartía con Akira. Era tal su estado de furia que a su amigo le dio un escalofrío.

-Calma, amigo. – trató de tranquilizarlo - Nunca te vi así.

De manera súbita Kenshin lo miró a los ojos y Akira dio un salto del susto al ver esos ojos casi como los de un demonio.

-¡PEOR! – rugió Himura - ¡Yo nunca me vi así! ¿Cómo pude perder la razón de esa manera?

-Eres de las personas más educadas que conozco. – dijo Akira algo confundido.

Kenshin le explicó lo del incidente del pantalón y la manera vil con la que había sido tratado.

-Esa joven tiene algo que me hizo perder el control. – dijo con amargura - Nunca estuve equivocado, yo tenía razón. ¡Pero actué mal! ¡Pedí disculpas y no las aceptó!

-¿Qué te dijo? – se interesó Akira.

-Dijo que no debería aceptar disculpas por ser mujer, pero sí por tener razón.

-¿Era bella por lo menos? – preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Una conflictiva! – bramó Kenshin - De esas de las que nos tenemos que alejar. – al ver que su amigo lo seguía mirando interrogante debido a su pregunta sin respuesta, contestó dándole el gusto - Bellísima.

Akira casi salta de la alegría dando aplausos. Al fin alguien rompía las barreras de Kenshin Himura. No era posible que una sola persona en un solo día hiciera perder el control y al mismo tiempo provocara admiración en el frío hombre. Era cosa para festejar.

* * *

-¡Tenías que ver su arrogancia! – se quejó Kaoru con su hermana Tomoe - ¡Me trataba como si fuera una muñequita frágil!

-¿Pero qué provocó su falta de caballerismo?

-Nada…deja, es cosa mía… - contestó Kaoru, sin ganas de explicar qué hacía en una tienda de hombres.

-¿Pero quién era? – insistió Tomoe.

-No sé quién era y no quiero saber. – contestó Kaoru indignada - Sólo sé que era de afuera.

-Entonces puede que sea el muchacho del que Megumi-chan habló. – supuso su hermana.

Kaoru la miró divertida.

-¿Estás interesada, Tomoe-chan? – se burló.

-¡No! Es porque Megumi-chan habló bien de él. Sería una pena que tuviese ese temperamento difícil.

Kaoru puso mala cara.

-¿Temperamento difícil? – preguntó con ironía - ¡Mou, Tomoe-chan! Era un grosero…

* * *

Días después las Kamiya fueron al pueblo a hacer las compras correspondientes al baile. Justo en ese momento, la gente se arremolinaba en la calle principal para ver llegar al regimiento de la región, con el Coronel Hajime Saito a la cabeza. Las damas se acercaron a contemplar la marcha, y todos los ojos de los que allí marchaban se posaron en Chizuru, que no podía más de la alegría de asistir a un baile y encima tener en el pueblo a todo un regimiento. Sólo un hombre no la miraba, y ese era el mismo Hajime Saito. En cambio, miraba como hipnotizado a la joven al lado de Chizuru, de cabellera castaña atada a una cola de caballo y ataviada en un kimono rosa. Tokio Kamiya.

En ese instante hacía su aparición Kenshin Himura quien vio a Sakura Kamiya atravesar la calle seguida de sus hijas. Identificó fácilmente a Kaoru, quien estaba conversando con una de sus hermanas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En la parte del torso tenía puesto un kimono viejo, y en la parte de abajo una hakama también vieja y estropeada. Su cabellera negra estaba atada a una larga y alta cola de caballo con una cinta rosada. Todo eso le daba un aire entre infantil y andrógino.

Recordando esos ojos azules mirándolo con enojo y energía, Kenshin se encontró a sí mismo ruborizándose. Se reprochó tal actitud.

-Nada de confusión, Himura…nada de confusión. – se dijo mientras se encaminaba a la obra ferroviaria que llevaba adelante.

En tiempos del Shogunato, la familia Himura era una de las más poderosas y cercanas a la familia Tokugawa, una de las pocas familias tozama daimyo que tenían una relación cordial con el Shogunato. La familia Himura se caracterizaba por tener grandes extensiones de tierras, bravos samuráis bajo su mando y una fortuna que parecía no tener fin, aparte de ilustrísimos miembros, tanto guerreros como intelectuales. Con la llegada del Bakumatsu, debido al sankin kotai (sistema de control político del Shogunato a los daimyo, aunque los Himura tenían un permiso excepcional y dicho control no les afectaba), así como la mala situación económica que se cernía y las extravagancias del Shogun, Hiko Himura del dominio de Kaga junto con otros señores feudales actuaron en su contra apoyando al Emperador. Asimismo, la familia Himura le era muy cara también a los seguidores del Emperador, quien era consciente del gran aliado que podría ser, ya que sus samuráis armaban por sí solos un gran ejército que sería crucial para un bando o el otro. Así que se llegó a un acuerdo con Hiko Himura para que éste peleara por los imperialistas y así después pudiera conservar su título y sus propiedades. Su hijo mayor, Kenshin, a pesar de las protestas del padre, se reclutó en las filas de Kogoro Katsura (con quien se reencontraría años más tarde en esta historia), y ejerció de asesino de los 14 a los 19 años bajo el nombre y la fama de Hitokiri Battousai hasta el fin del Shogunato (eso explicaría mucho su carácter frío y metódico). Después de la Restauración Meiji, en 1868, los oligarcas, como parte de su reforma occidentalizada, fusionaron la kuge (antigua nobleza) con los antiguos daimyo (señores feudales) en una clase aristocrática distinta y superior a otras clases asignadas. Esa fusión dio lugar a la nobleza kazoku, de la cual formaba parte Hiko Himura, nombrado koshaku (Marqués), debido a sus ingresos de arroz, que consistían en más de 150.000 koku (1 koku de arroz equivale a 150 kg).

Ahora, diez años después de los acontecimientos, Hiko Himura se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de su familia si el Shogunato hubiese ganado la guerra. Seguramente hubieran sido ejecutados por traidores, debido en gran parte por su condición de tozama daimyo (considerado una amenaza para el Shogun). Sin duda había jugado muy bien sus fichas en ese momento.

Kenshin Himura, en cambio, con la llegada de la nueva era decidió cambiar las katanas por los libros y partió a Francia a estudiar ingeniería. Había visto en Occidente las maravillas tecnológicas de estas ciencias y decidió llevarlas al Japón, con las cuales su padre y el gobierno se interesaron y decidieron invertir en nuevas redes de ferrocarriles que conectara la mayor parte de las ciudades y pueblos del país entre sí.

Y toda esa visión de modernidad lo llevó al alejado pueblo de Hagi, donde el padre de Kogoro Katsura era Barón y conocería a una molesta joven de ojos azules.

Al llegar a la zona de construcción, el ingeniero no fue recibido con una buena noticia.

-¡Señor! ¡Un accidente en las vías!

Kenshin fue corriendo hasta el lugar de accidente, acompañado por algunos empleados. Había un hombre inconsciente con un enorme madero encima de sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasó? – bramó Kenshin - ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Ayúdenme a levantar la madera! ¡Con cuidado!

-Ya mandé a llamar a un médico pero no tenemos nada en caso de tener que trasladarlo. – dijo su asistente.

-Pero está sangrando mucho… ¿Mi carruaje llegó?

El asistente lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Llegó, pero…hay mucha sangre y es un carruaje muy caro el suyo…

Kenshin lo miró con furia en sus ojos dorados.

-¡Estamos hablando de la vida de un hombre! – rugió - ¡Me lo llevo! ¡Ayúdenme a levantarlo!

Lo llevó a la carrera al hospital del pueblo y pasó la noche allí, pendiente en todo momento por la salud de su empleado. Gracias a los cielos, el hombre sobrevivió y volvería a caminar después de un tiempo de recuperación. Recuperación que por supuesto Kenshin estaba dispuesto a solventar.

Llegó a la obra al día siguiente, cansado y con las ropas manchadas de sangre del operario. Quería darles la buena noticia al resto de los empleados y darles el día libre ya que se acercaba el fin de semana y la obra iba muy adelantada. Se introdujo a la carpa donde estaba su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer las anotaciones del día y escribir una carta a su padre comunicándole el asunto. Su asistente lo recibió aliviado.

-Qué bueno que usted está bien, Himura-san…

Kenshin le dirigió una mirada fría.

-El muchacho sobrevivió. Gracias por preguntar.

-Sí, claro…es que usted salió como loco y quedé preocupado…

Kenshin explotó.

-¿Era la vida de una persona y te quedas preocupado por mí? – espetó.

-Los accidentes ocurren.

-No quiero escucharte hablar ni una sola palabra más. – suspiró, cerró su carpeta y se fue del lugar. Necesitaba darse un baño y descansar.

* * *

La dueña del almacén envolvía unos cigarrillos importados para el Coronel Hajime Saito.

-Directo de la capital. – le dijo - ¿Y el señor? ¿Va al baile? Un hombre guapo como usted no debería estar fuera de esos eventos, Coronel Saito.

-Se nos invitó a todo el regimiento. – respondió el hombre con indiferencia y encendiendo un cigarrillo - Y gracias por las palabras.

En ese momento entraban en el local Kaoru y Tokio Kamiya a buscar un pedido para su madre. A Saito casi se le cayó el cigarrillo. La dueña del local se dio cuenta del ensimismamiento del hombre con las jóvenes, así que cuando las chicas se marcharon, le dijo al oído:

-¡Ah, dos de las bellas hijas de los Kamiya! ¡Son cinco, y todas solteras! – Saito no pudo evitar levantar las cejas con interés ante tal información.

Kaoru y Tokio volvieron a la tienda de vestidos donde estaban su madre y sus otras hermanas. Era el segundo día de compras y a Kaoru todo ese alboroto la estaba agotando.

-¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Todavía no elegiste tu vestido? – preguntó Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa.

-No hace falta mamá, ya tengo mi ropa. – contestó ella sonriente ante la cara de confusión de su madre.

* * *

En Tokio, Shura se probaba el vestido ideal para mostrarse superior a las damas del pueblo ese y para arrancar suspiros de Kenshin. Ella estaba segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para que el joven ingeniero cayera a sus pies.

-Kaede, tienes razón. – dijo mirándose al espejo - Este vestido me queda perfecto.

-Aunque debería dejar los hombros al descubierto. – sugirió Kaede.

Shura la miró consternada.

-¿Acaso Ken-san está detrás de una esposa o de una meretriz?

-Creo que no está buscando ni la una ni la otra. – contestó Kaede como si nada.

-¡Ken-san es un hombre discreto! – exclamó Shura con la mirada radiante al hablar de quien consideraba su hombre - Nada dado a exageraciones ni confusiones. Él es un hombre fino y elegante, y le corresponde estar al lado de una mujer fina y elegante. Y esa es la impresión que voy a dar en el baile. – luego agregó aún más radiante - Ese hombre tiene dinero como nunca se vio antes. Dinero que ni siquiera Ikumatsu Kiyosato sueña.

* * *

El día antes del baile, Kaoru se vio arrastrada por Misao a una de sus expediciones. Luego de leer una historia sobre crímenes y fantasmas, Misao estaba segura de que en la mansión de los Shishio había sucedido algo similar.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese supuesto crimen en la Mansión Shishio? – preguntó Kaoru con aire distraído.

Misao puso a andar su mente cual Sherlock Holmes.

-Nadie encontró el cadáver de Yumi-san, la esposa de Shishio-san. – dijo - Quién sabe si quedaron evidencias del crimen. ¿Nunca te fijaste en Makoto Shishio? Siempre taciturno y sombrío. No habla con nadie, ni siquiera con papá que le cae bien a todo el mundo. Y nunca se volvió a casar.

-¿Nunca se volvió a casar? – se escandalizó Kaoru en tono de burla - ¡Es muy extraño! ¡Muy extraño!

Pero Misao no le hizo caso y siguió con sus cavilaciones.

-Y uno de sus hijos se fue de la casa.

-Ese joven se fue a Europa, Misao-chan.

-¡Para que no revele nada! – exclamó Misao - Aparte nadie va a esa casa, nadie visita esa casa.

Se quedaron toda la mañana vigilando los alrededores del lugar en busca de algo sospechoso. Hasta que vieron a una joven llegar a la mansión en un carruaje y siendo recibida por la joven ama de llaves, a quien las hermanas conocían, y por Soujiro Shishio, hijo del propietario del lugar. Misao se acercó cada vez más a la mansión, dejando a su aburrida hermana atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven invitada salió a los gritos y corriendo de la casa; Misao apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse antes de que Soujiro Shishio saliera a intentar alcanzar a la joven que huía. Un rato después, cuando todo se calmó, Kaoru y Misao decidieron regresar a casa.

Kaoru no estaba ni un poco preocupada por el tema. Lo atribuía a que el joven Shishio era médico y atendía en su casa, y sin duda esa joven era una paciente que se asustó con los instrumentos médicos del joven doctor. Pero Misao no lo veía así. Estaba segura de dos cosas: en esa casa se cocinaba algo raro, y Soujiro Shishio la había visto.

* * *

Y llegó el tan esperado día del baile. Vestidos, guantes, chales y hasta diademas revoloteaban dentro de la casa vistiendo a sus dueñas y haciéndolas lucir como princesas europeas. Quien estaba más feliz con todo esto era Sakura Kamiya, quien también se veía hermosa en su atuendo, haciendo evocar a su marido las épocas en que eran jóvenes y atractivos. Cumplimentó a su esposa bastante embobado, y ella, feliz, se dispuso a reunir a sus hijas para marchar al castillo Katsura. Pero faltaba alguien.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – llamó - ¡KAORU-CHAN! – entró a la habitación de su hija y la encontró en el futón - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Todavía no te preparaste?

-¿No ves que la niña está enferma, Sakura? – repuso Koshijiro, molesto.

-¿Justo hoy? – se escandalizó la madre - ¡Ah, no!

-Tengo fiebre, mira. – dijo Kaoru, fingiendo toser y alcanzándole el termómetro que segundos antes había calentado con el fuego de una vela.

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía y se preocupó.

-¡Treinta y nueve! Alguien va a tener que quedarse contigo.

-No hace falta, mamá, no hace falta. – la tranquilizó Kaoru, insistiendo en que estaría bien sin ellos. Una vez que consiguió que su familia se fuera, empezó a poner en marcha su plan. Se vistió y fue a buscar a su caballo.

* * *

Llegaron al castillo de los Katsura, preparado y decorado para la ocasión. _¡Cuánta opulencia, cuánto lujo!_ Pensaba Sakura. _¡Como en las cortes europeas!_ Hasta había un hombre en la entrada del salón principal que los anunciaría como en esos bailes occidentales. Y así lo hizo.

-¡La familia Kamiya! ¡Koshijiro-san! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Y las señoritas Tomoe-san, Misao-san, Tokio-san y Chizuru-san!

En ese momento, Megumi Katsura se interrumpió en su conversación con Aoshi Shinomori y Hajime Saito.

-Mis amigas llegaron. – dijo, luego le dirigió una mirada pícara a Saito - Como le prometí, más tarde le presentaré a Tokio-san.

Saito la miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de indiferencia y frialdad, pero por dentro el pobre hombre bullía. Necesitaba urgente salir a fumar un rato.

-No hace falta, Megumi-san. – dijo al fin - No estoy seguro de ser un buen conversador, la señorita se aburrirá conmigo.

-Usted es un hombre interesante. – lo elogió Megumi.

-Muchas gracias.

Megumi se reunió con la familia Kamiya para darles la bienvenida.

-¡Sean bienvenidos! ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

-¡No vino! – respondió Sakura, aún consternada - Tiene una fiebre de 39.

-La fiesta sin ella no será lo mismo. – dijo Megumi tristemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un lujoso carruaje se dirigía al castillo Katsura.

-¡Ustedes están divinos con esos trajes! – exclamó Shura, mirando fijamente a Kenshin. Había llegado esa misma mañana alegando que la casona recién adquirida necesitaba un toque femenino, para sorpresa de Akira y disgusto de Kenshin.

-Usted está muy linda, Shura-san. – cumplimentó el joven Kiyosato.

-Claro. – concordó Kenshin con aire indiferente y sin mirarla - Shura-dono siempre elegante.

-Y usted siempre gentil. – contestó Shura con los ojos brillantes - Escuché que salvó a un operario usted solo. ¡Es un héroe!

-La gente exagera. Muchos ayudaron, yo sólo lo llevé al hospital.

-Tantas molestias por un operario. – se quejó Shura.

Por fin Kenshin se volteó a verla como ella quería, pero no de la manera que ella quería. Sus ojos dorados irradiaban frialdad e indignación.

-¿No debería? – inquirió - Operario o no era la vida de una persona en juego, Shura-dono.

Shura se apuró en arreglar el embrollo en el que ella sola se había metido.

-No quise decir eso, usted sabe que me preocupo por todos los seres humanos indistintamente. Pero usted yendo a toda velocidad en el carruaje, pudo haberle sucedido algo.

-Pero no sucedió. – Kenshin volvió a su actitud indiferente, como si todo le aburriera.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! – exclamó Shura - Vamos a ver lo que esos agricultores nos prepararon. – Akira y Kenshin se miraron en silencio.

Al rato, fueron anunciados.

-¡La señora Shura Myoujin! ¡El señor Akira Kiyosato! ¡El señor Kenshin Himura!

Era el momento más incómodo para los tres, con todo el pueblo mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Parece que está la ciudad entera. – le susurró Akira a su amigo - ¿Será que la joven de la pelea está aquí?

-Espero que no. – contestó Kenshin, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

La bella y etérea Megumi Katsura hizo su aparición con su vestido blanco al estilo de la Emperatriz Sissi para darles la bienvenida.

-¡Sean muy bienvenidos!

Akira se inclinó y se dispuso a hacer las presentaciones.

-Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta, Megumi-san. Ella es Shura Myoujin, amiga y socia de mi madre; y él es Kenshin Himura, un gran amigo mío.

Los presentados se inclinaron cortésmente. Megumi los imitó.

-Un placer. – dijo - Por favor, acompáñenme. Quiero presentarles a unas grandes amigas. – los llevó hasta la familia Kamiya - Tomoe, Misao, Tokio y Chizuru de la familia Kamiya. Y ellos son sus padres, Sakura-san y Koshijiro-san.

Sendas inclinaciones de rigor.

-¡Infelizmente Kaoru no pudo venir! – graznó Sakura - ¡Le agarró fiebre de repente!

Shura levantó las cejas, divertida.

-¡Cinco hijas! – se burló - ¡El tiempo libre de la gente de interior!

-Debe ser tan encantadora como sus otras hijas. – se apresuró en decir Akira, antes de que la señora Kamiya tuviera tiempo de ofenderse. Misao se disculpó y salió a tomar aire fresco en el patio; pero no sabía que Soujiro Shishio la estaba siguiendo.

Akira iba a seguir haciendo comentarios amenos, cuando fue interrumpido por un anuncio.

-¡La señorita Kaoru Kamiya!

Todos voltearon los ojos hacia la anunciada. Para encontrarse con una sonriente Kaoru vestida de frac y pantalones. Como un hombre.

-¡Mi hija! – chilló Sakura antes de desmayarse en brazos de Kenshin, quien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-La joven del otro día… - susurró atónito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el patio, Misao se enfrentaba a Soujiro, quien la abordó súbitamente. La chica estaba segura de que al haber sido testigo de un intento de asesinato y ser vista por el médico homicida, éste se iba a encargar de que no abriera la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted conmigo? - inquirió asustada.

Soujiro la miró perplejo.

-¿Yo? Conversar. – dijo preocupado - ¿Está todo bien?

En ese momento escucharon el escándalo proveniente del interior del castillo. Misao aprovechó para zafarse de su victimario.

-Mejor regreso al salón. – se inclinó apurada - Con permiso.

Pasado el estupor general, Megumi apartó a Kaoru a un rincón mientras la orquesta retomaba su labor y las parejas seguían bailando y comentando la novedad.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Qué broma es esta? – le reprochó su amiga.

-Sólo quería divertirme un poco. – rió Kaoru - Sólo quería causar un pequeño escándalo, pero parece que causé una conmoción. – vio a su madre recuperándose de la impresión.

-¿Pretendes ser un hombre ahora? – le preguntó Megumi.

-No. – respondió Kaoru - Quería demostrar que si los hombres pueden usar pantalones, nosotras también podemos.

Megumi puso cara de asco.

-¿Usar pantalones? ¡Debe ser incómodo!

-No te enojes conmigo, por favor. – le pidió Kaoru inocentemente.

Megumi abrazó a su mejor amiga. Qué loca era, pero de la misma manera era la persona más dulce y preocupada por los demás que conocía.

-No puedo enojarme contigo, Tanuki-chan. – le dijo cariñosamente antes de llevarla para presentarla a los flamantes vecinos - Ellos son Akira Kiyosato, Shura Myoujin y…

-Kenshin Himura. – se apuró Kenshin en presentarse. Se había quedado anonadado ante tal arrojo y determinación. Y ante sus ojos azules, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Ella es Kaoru Kamiya. – la presentó Megumi.

-Ya nos conocemos. – le dijo Kenshin sin apartar los ojos de Kaoru, quien lo miraba desafiante.

Megumi quedó entre sorprendida y contrariada. En el fondo no le gustaba que las personas se conocieran antes de que ella los presentase. Era su deber como casamentera y socialité ser la llave para las relaciones.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó - ¿Pero cómo?

-Intentamos comprar este pantalón, juntos. – explicó Kaoru, que con la mirada aún desafiaba a Kenshin.

-Y ella ganó la disputa, como todos pueden ver. – dijo éste - El pantalón se ve muy justo en usted.

-Y se hubiera visto corto en el señor.

A Shura no le estaba gustando quedar fuera de la conversación, menos aún si tenía que ver con su Ken-san, y mucho menos aún si había una marimacho metida en la ecuación. Sabía que por ser distinta a las demás mujeres, Kenshin no tardaría en interesarse por ella, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Así que intervino, para adular a Kenshin, y para embarrar la imagen de Kaoru ante todos.

-No estoy de acuerdo. – dijo - Cualquier cosa le quedaría bien a Himura-san. Los pantalones fueron hechos para los caballeros, aunque le quedan muy bien a usted. – luego la miró burlona - Sería un muchacho apuesto.

Pero Kaoru no iba a caer en su juego. Lejos de ofenderse, agradeció lo dicho y sutilmente le devolvió la cortesía.

-Gracias. – dijo mirando el vestido de su interlocutora - Es una pena que las mujeres ganemos cuerpo y volumen con la edad.

Y una vez más, Akira sintió que tenía que salir a salvar la situación.

-La conversación está muy animada, pero me gustaría bailar. – se dirigió a Tomoe, quien estaba al lado de su madre - ¿La dama acepta?

-¡Claro que acepto! – chilló emocionada Sakura.

-Le acaba de pedir el baile a la niña, Sakura. – le aclaró Koshijiro con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que ella acepta!

Shura no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a Kenshin.

-A mí también me gustaría, Himura-san… - empezó a decir seductoramente.

Kenshin la miró como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

-¿Bailar? Shura-dono, disculpe, no soy muy dado a bailar…

-¿Le negarías eso a una amiga? – insistió ella.

Kenshin suspiro fastidiado.

-No le negaría nada. – dijo secamente y la sacó a bailar. Pero durante toda la pieza tuvo sus dorados ojos fijos en Kaoru, quien bailaba animadamente con Megumi.

Soujiro Shishio literalmente nadó entre las parejas de baile para llegar adonde estaba Misao.

-Disculpe, creo que la abordé de una manera muy brusca… - intentó excusarse.

Misao se ruborizó y empezó a retroceder.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó - ¿Acaso me está siguiendo?

Soujiro la miró aún más perplejo que antes.

-¿Yo? Estaba hablando de lo sucedido en el jardín…

-Y ahora mismo me abordó de la misma manera. ¿Es así como acecha a sus víctimas?

El joven doctor no entendía nada.

-¿Víctimas?

Misao salió corriendo de allí y arrastró a Kaoru, quien había terminado de bailar, a un rincón.

-¡Ese Soujiro Shishio! – le contó alarmada - ¡Me vio rondando la casa y ahora me quiere matar!

-¿Cómo que te quiere matar? Misao-chan, lo único que sucedió es que estabas espiando por la casa y saliste corriendo cuando una chica salió gritando de allí. El resto está todo en tu cabeza. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que él quiere?

-¡Porque estoy con miedo! – gimió su hermana.

-Yo creo que él te encuentra atractiva.

Misao se quedó mirando fijamente a Kaoru. Se esperaba que su hermana le dijera cualquier cosa, menos eso.

-¿Atractiva? – preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Sí.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. – contestó Kaoru y a continuación hizo una reverencia e imitó la voz de un hombre - Y ya que esta noche soy medio hombre, permítame decirle que la encuentro muy atractiva y que estoy viendo en usted a una potencial candidata a esposa.

Las dos hermanas reían alegremente mientras Soujiro, oculto, las miraba.

* * *

Quien también miraba llegar su oportunidad era Megumi, que se moría por presentar a Tokio con Saito, después de escuchar por boca de la dueña del almacén local del interés del ex Shinsengumi por la voluntariosa Tokio. Cuando los presentó, decidió ir a ocultarse por ahí para espiarlos.

-Tokio-san, el Coronel Saito. – los presentó - ¡Me retiro, tengo que ver algunas cosas!

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Saito prendió un cigarrillo.

-¿La señorita está disfrutando de la fiesta? – preguntó con esfuerzo.

-Sí, me gusta mucho. – respondió Tokio con aire distraído - Un poco normal.

-¿Normal? – se extrañó el coronel.

-No hay mucha emoción. – explicó ella.

-La llegada de su hermana fue impactante.

A continuación, silencio incómodo. Tokio se aburría y Saito no paraba de fumar.

-¿Y el señor? – preguntó la chica de repente - ¿También disfruta de la fiesta?

-Sí, aunque no es el tipo de lugar y situación en donde esté más cómodo. – un tropezón delató a Megumi, a quien vieron - Pero veo que la señorita prefiere reunirse con su amiga. – agregó Saito, captando el deseo de su interlocutora.

-Fue un placer, Coronel. – se inclinó ella y se fue, dejando al hombre fumando y lamentándose en silencio.

* * *

Después de regañar a Chizuru por andar paseando con distintos soldados en el oscuro patio, Kaoru y Tomoe decidieron tirarse juntas un momento en unos enormes sillones que las mantenían ocultas a todos mientras degustaban unos postres. Y allí, ocultas, escucharon una conversación entre Akira Kiyosato y Kenshin Himura.

-¡Qué encantadora es Tomoe-san! – clamaba Akira - ¡La más dulce, gentil y sabe bailar! ¿Qué hay de ti, amigo? Solamente bailaste con Shura-san.

Kenshin gruñó con fastidio.

-Sólo bailé con Shura-dono porque somos amigos.

Akira seguía deshaciéndose en elogios .

-Esta es la ciudad con más jóvenes bellas por metro cuadrado que vi en mi vida.

-Estabas bailando con la única joven bella de la ciudad. – le dijo Kenshin. Tomoe se ruborizó violentamente y Kaoru reía en silencio.

-¡Es la criatura más bella que he visto en mi vida! – exclamó Akira, provocando que la pobre Tomoe hiperventilara - ¿Pero qué hay de su hermana?

Las dos se mantuvieron atentas a esa parte. Por suerte para Kenshin, Kaoru no pudo ver cómo se sonrojaba.

-¿Su hermana? – preguntó bruscamente - ¿La que vino disfrazada?

-¿En el fondo no te interesaste por ella?

Kenshin recuperó la compostura y dijo en un tono lleno de burla y de desprecio:

-Es tolerable, pero no es lo suficientemente bonita como para tentarme.

Ofendida, Tomoe estaba dispuesta a levantarse y a encarar a ese hombre por la afrenta a su hermana, pero Kaoru la detuvo.

-¡Mou! – siseó con autoridad - ¡Quédate aquí! ¡A mí tampoco me interesa ese hombre! ¡Es snob y arrogante!

Mientras Kaoru y Tomoe se tragaban su enojo, Aoshi se acercó a Megumi para felicitarla por su exitosa fiesta.

-¡Tu fiesta fue un éxito! – la cumplimentó - ¡Felicidades!

-¡Gracias! – dijo ella - Pero no fue tan exitosa, no bailaste en toda la noche.

-A ti tampoco te vi bailar, Megumi. ¿Vamos?

Pero Megumi negó con su abanico.

-No necesitas hacer caridad con tu amiga. – le dijo - Tú también eres de los solteros más codiciados. – observó mirándolo fijamente.

-No tengo mejor compañía que la tuya en estos momentos. – le respondió él, sospechando por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pero somos amigos. – le dijo, y a continuación le señaló a una persona - Y por lo que veo, Sayo Amakusa puede ser una compañera agradable para ti.

-Sayo-san es una compañía muy agradable, pero creo que estás confundiendo las cosas.

-Claro que no. ¡Sayo-san, querida! – llamó Megumi - Aoshi-san se siente avergonzado, pero adoraría invitarla a bailar.

Una bella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes con un vestido del mismo color, se reunió con ellos.

-Me sentiría honrada. – dijo tímidamente.

Aoshi se sintió descolocado.

-Claro…vamos. – dijo al fin, mirando de mal humor a Megumi mientras avanzaba a la pista de baile con su pareja.

Y Megumi, feliz, veía un matrimonio en puerta gracias a ella.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la fiesta y todos regresaron a sus casas, en la residencia Kamiya, las dos hermanas mayores conversaban entre ellas antes de dormir. El tema, Kenshin Himura.

-Tal vez Himura-san no quiso decir lo que dijo. – justificó Tomoe. Aunque al principio se enojó, pensándolo mejor, tal vez el caballero se expresó mal. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

-No, Tomoe-chan. – contestó Kaoru - Él fue muy claro. ¡Pero a mí no me interesa, es un grosero!

-¿Estás segura, Kaoru-chan? Te conozco. – preguntó Tomoe, perspicaz.

Kaoru se mostró decidida. Estaba herida en su orgullo, pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectase y mucho menos iba a demostrarlo.

-Por lo poco que lo conozco, puedo decirte que no puede haber en el universo dos personas más diferentes que nosotros dos. Además, a mí no me importa tanto el casamiento como a ustedes.

-¿Y qué puede ser más importante que el casamiento? – preguntó Tomoe, confundida.

-Conocer cosas nuevas, saber lo que quiero para mi vida. – le dijo Kaoru - Todavía estoy esperando, pero estoy segura de que cuando llegue el amor de mi vida, será AVASALLADOR. – gritó esto último antes de lanzarse sobre su hermana para hacerle cosquillas - ¿Por qué no hablamos de Akira-san? – le preguntó después de un rato de risas.

Tomoe se levantó del futón, ruborizada a más no poder y caminando de aquí para allá nerviosa.

-¿Akira-san? ¡Ayyy, Kaoru-chan! – exclamó - ¡Él es todo lo que un hombre necesita ser! Educado, es alegre, es guapo, es…

-¡Y lo más importante para mamá! – la interrumpió Kaoru - ¡Tiene dinero!

-Sabes que esas cosas no me interesan. Pero me sacó a bailar muchas veces, y cuando no bailaba con él me esperaba. No me esperaba eso, y él no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-¿Y si no va a esperar por ti por quién más? ¡Ésa es la gran diferencia entre nosotras! ¡Tu modestia! Lo hacía porque quería bailar la mayoría de las veces, si no toda la noche, con la chica más guapa del salón.

-¿De veras lo crees? – preguntó Tomoe apenada.

-Sí. Pero tú ya te interesaste antes por jóvenes más estúpidos. ¡Eres muy buena! Por ejemplo, jamás te escuché hablar mal de nadie.

-No tengo por qué hablar mal de nadie, sólo digo lo que pienso.

-¡Exactamente! – dijo Kaoru - Tú ves el lado bueno de la gente, pero los demás no. Sólo ven los defectos.

-Tal vez soy una boba.

-No, no eres una boba. – le dijo su hermana con cariño - Eres buena. Esa Shura, por ejemplo, ¿qué piensas de ella?

Tomoe hizo un gran esfuerzo para decir algo que no fuera hiriente.

-Creo que es muy elegante. – dijo al fin.

-¿Pero? – insistió su hermana.

-Se la veía un poco preocupada con Himura-san. – agregó ella.

-¿Preocupada? ¡Esa mujer es una cobra! – exclamó Kaoru para escándalo de Tomoe.

* * *

-Pienso en lo absurdo de esta situación. Yo, un lobo de Mibu, con espíritu de lucha, físicamente preparado para el combate, a la hora de hablar con una joven como Tokio Kamiya, parezco un bebé desprotegido.

Hajime Saito seguía con sus lamentaciones al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba en la mansión de Aoshi Shinomori, gran amigo suyo. Todavía se reprochaba el no saber comportarse delante de la dama de su admiración.

-No se trata de timidez o cobardía. – trataba de explicarle Aoshi - Se trata simplemente del gran respeto que se le tiene a las damas, y uno ante eso no sabe cómo proceder.

-Al final nuestra honra solitaria nos terminará perjudicando.

-Es verdad que somos más grandes que ellas, pero no por eso vamos a comportarnos como chiquillos desesperados. Como por ejemplo, anoche Megumi prácticamente me tiró a los brazos de Sayo Amakusa, como si necesitara bailar con ella para enamorarme.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, pero aun así creo que es tiempo de que te sinceres. – le aconsejó Saito, que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo por la chica Katsura.

Aoshi Shinomori reflexionó un rato.

-Más tarde tengo una reunión con el Barón, tal vez pueda juntar coraje. – dijo, deseando ser en ese momento lo suficientemente valiente para declararse.

Más tarde, se encaminó al castillo Katsura, donde fue recibido por el Barón Gensai Katsura y su hijo, Kogoro Katsura, quienes habían llegado esa misma mañana de Yamaguchi.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Aoshi - ¡Qué lástima que no pudieron disfrutar del baile brindado por Megumi!

-Infelizmente el Barón necesitó hacerse más exámenes y nos quedamos un día más en Yamaguchi. – explicó Kogoro.

-¡Pero el barón parece tener una salud de hierro!

-Lo que pasa es que los doctores me dieron unos meses más de vida. – explicó con pesar el viejo Barón de 90 años - Pero la única certeza que tengo es que Kami-sama sabrá qué hacer en su debido momento.

De repente, Megumi entra a la habitación con el rostro preocupado.

-¿Puedo saber qué certeza es esa de la que están hablando? – preguntó.

-Nada que vaya a interesarte, hija mía. – le dijo su padre, en un intento de que no preguntara más.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Es una certeza muy importante para tu familia en materia de los negocios que tu padre y tu abuelo cerraron en Yamaguchi y que tratarán conmigo. – mintió Aoshi.

-¡Ahhh! – se alivió la joven - Discúlpenme, no quería interrumpir su reunión. Con permiso.

-¡Megumi! No olvides nuestra caminata. – le recordó Aoshi, nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

-No la olvidaré. – respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de retirarse. El Barón miró a su hijo con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Kogoro-kun, hubieras dejado que Megumi-chan supiera la verdad! – le reclamó - ¡Tarde o temprano se enterará y cuanto antes lo sepa mejor!

-Sabes cómo es Megumi-chan. – repuso su hijo - Desde que su madre murió, no hace otra cosa más que cuidar de ti y de mí. Así que debemos prepararla con tiempo. Aoshi-san gracias por evitar que mi padre cometiera una locura.

-¿Acaso no puedo elegir el modo en que me voy a morir? – chilló el viejo.

-¡Barón!

* * *

Mientras, en la casa de la familia Kamiya, Sakura canturreaba feliz mientras su marido leía la correspondencia.

-¿Contaste la veces en que el joven Akira Kiyosato sacó a Tomoe-chan a bailar? – le preguntó ella.

-No te puedo decir que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer porque no las tenía, pero no conté. – le contestó él sin apartar la vista de sus cartas.

-Seis veces. ¿No quieres saber qué cosa vi también anoche? – siguió insistiendo su mujer.

-Tú eres la que me lo quiere contar.

-Vi a nuestra Misao-chan con Soujiro Shishio.

Por fin su marido apartó la vista de los papeles para mirarla preocupado.

-No sé si eso es bueno. – dijo - Siempre está con cara de idiota, no me gusta para nuestra Misao-chan.

-¡Pero tiene dinero y posesiones! – se impacientó Sakura.

-Ésos sólo son complementos.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, pero golpearon la puerta de madera, signo de que tenían una visita. Al abrir la puerta, la señora Kamiya se encontró con un muchachito que le tendía una carta.

-Carta para la señorita Tomoe Kamiya, de parte de la señora Shura Myoujin. – dijo él.

Sakura le arrebató la carta y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Leyó la carta de su hija y casi le da un síncope. Pero en vez de eso, corrió como una desquiciada hacia la habitación de su hija mayor.

-¡TOMOE-CHAN! – gritó, haciendo que ésta, que estaba bordando, casi se pinchara el dedo del susto - Recibiste una invitación de nada más y nada menos que de Shura Myoujin para pasar el día en la mansión donde están viviendo. – Tomoe abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡Ay, ese Akira Kiyosato ya se está muriendo de pasión por ti! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Prepárate!

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte trueno y Tomoe fue a inspeccionar el cielo.

-Pero mamá, parece que va a llover mucho…¿puedo llamar a un carruaje? – pidió.

Pero Sakura Kamiya tenía otros planes para su hija. Ni las dotes casamenteras de Megumi Katsura podían contra la obstinación de la señora a la hora de buscar asegurarles pretendientes a sus hijas.

-¡No! Vas a ir a pie.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No me discutas! – le ordenó su madre arrastrándola hasta el armario - ¡Ve a vestirte!

* * *

Rato después de la partida de Tomoe, Kaoru llegaba a su casa empapada hasta los huesos de su caminata matinal.

-¡Mou! – exclamó tiritando - ¡Qué lluvia! ¡Casi morí ahogada en la calle!

-Y creo que eso es lo que va a pasar con Tomoe-chan. – le dijo su padre mientras tomaba el té.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu madre la mandó a pie hasta la casa de Kiyosato, sabiendo que llovería.

-¡Mamá! – la llamó enojada su hija.

Pero Sakura apareció detrás de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Exactamente! – dijo feliz - Tendrá que pasar todo el día allá y como la lluvia no permitirá que nadie la busque o la lleve, tendrá que pasar la noche allí.

Pero Kaoru ya se estaba enojando.

-¡¿Mamá estás loca?! – le reclamó.

Su madre se limitó a mirarla con indiferencia.

-No entiendo por qué te alteras, ella ya está crecida para cuidarse. – le explicó - Es una joven educada y con principios.

Su hija no quiso oír más. Terminó de secarse, fue a la habitación a buscar ropa y se dispuso a ir a buscar a su hermana.

-¡Pues yo me voy a buscarla ahora! – anunció antes de internarse nuevamente bajo la lluvia.

Su madre trató de detenerla.

-¡NO KAORU-CHAN! ¡KAORU-CHAN!

-Ésa es mi hija. – murmuró Koshijiro, sonriente mientras terminaba su té.

* * *

Al cabo de poco más de media hora, la lluvia amainó y Megumi y Aoshi pudieron salir a dar su paseo por los alrededores. Megumi seguía intranquila por la conversación de los caballeros, y así se lo hizo saber a Aoshi.

-Aoshi-san, ¿sucedió algo que no quieren decirme? Siento que me tratan como si fuera todavía una niña.

-No pasó nada. – le respondió él - Ellos te tratan como lo que eres, la persona que más aman. – vio entonces su oportunidad y empezó - Hablando de amor…

-Dime.

-A veces, Megumi, las personas tienen sentimientos; a veces esos sentimientos son muy profundos. Y tal vez por timidez o pena o miedo…

-¿Miedo? – se extrañó ella.

-Sí, miedo de perder al objeto de su afecto. Algunas personas optan por callar, por no declarar, por no revelar ese amor.

-Aoshi-san, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó directamente Megumi.

-Megumi…

* * *

La caminata más el sol radiante que salió luego del aguacero terminaron de secar por completo el simple kimono que vestía Kaoru. Se estaba acercando a la casona Kiyosato, se alegró de saber que pronto sacaría a su hermana de allí.

Kenshin había salido un momento para dar instrucciones a un mensajero que iba a la obra ferroviaria. Estaba por entrar nuevamente a la mansión cuando vio una silueta acercándose al lugar, por lo que decidió esperar al posible visitante para recibirlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ante él llegó Kaoru Kamiya.

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente cuando se vieron, e inmediatamente se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Usted aquí? – dijo Kenshin - No pensé que fuésemos a vernos de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru frunció el ceño ante la impertinencia de Himura.

-Si vernos para usted es arriesgar sus ojos sensibles, ni considere que nos vemos. – le contestó con frialdad - Son sólo las circunstancias; una infeliz coincidencia. Vine a ver a mi hermana que vino de visita, a traerle esta ropa.

-Sí, hace un rato llegó empapada. – le dijo él con la misma frialdad.

-Qué bien, con permiso. – se dirigió a la entrada de la casona, pero la voz del hombre la detuvo. La odiosa voz de ese desagradable hombre.

-¡Creo que la señorita es un poco injusta a pesar de mi comportamiento! – le reclamó Kenshin. Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, incrédula.

-¿Injusta?

-¡Sí!

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro!

-¡Disiento! – exclamó Kaoru, enojándose - ¿De qué momento está usted hablando exactamente?

-Cuando le decía que no creí que nos veríamos tan pronto. – le respondió el otro con desprecio.

-Ay, lo siento. – ironizó Kaoru furiosa - Creí que hablaba de OTRO momento.

Kenshin adoptó una expresión despectiva. Evidentemente, cada encuentro entre los dos iba a terminar en pelea. Y él no le iba a dar tregua.

-Si la señorita se refiere a nuestra pelea en la tienda de ropa, deseo recordarle que ya me disculpé. – le dijo con odio, todavía se acordaba de ese episodio en el que perdió la justa por el pantalón - Pero aprovechando el momento, quiero disculparme nuevamente. Perdón por mi comportamiento. – hizo una inclinación forzada.

Kaoru lo miró con ganas de patearle. Después de que él le pateara justo en la vanidad durante el baile.

-Le voy a decir una cosa. – dijo ella - Los dos somos muy parecidos; es porque ambos decimos lo que pensamos. ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces el señor concuerda conmigo que en ciertos casos existen ciertas personas que no consiguen… ay, cómo era esa palabra…- se burló - ¡ah, recordé! TOLERAR lo que los demás dicen. – esa palabra lo dijo en voz muy alta para que su enemigo le entendiera - Sé que el señor me comprende.

Pero Kenshin estaba confundido. Y él odiaba sentirse confundido. Por lo que le preguntó bruscamente:

-¿Oro? ¿De qué está usted hablando?

-Es obvio que estoy hablando del baile.

De repente, Kenshin recordó horrorizado.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Pero qué hay de su hermana? – le preguntó Akira._

 _-¿Su hermana? – preguntó bruscamente él - ¿La que vino disfrazada?_

 _-¿En el fondo no te interesaste en ella?_

 _Kenshin recuperó la compostura y dijo en un tono lleno de burla y de desprecio:_

 _-Es tolerable, pero no es lo suficientemente bonita como para tentarme._

 _Fin flashback_

-No fue eso lo que… - balbuceó.

-Necesito entrar. – le interrumpió ella de manera brusca - No queremos que mi hermana tenga pulmonía, ¿no?

Y se marchó, dejando a Kenshin Himura lamentándose por haber sido tan indiscreto. No se lamentaba por haberlo dicho, porque era lo que realmente pensaba de ella, es más, no retiraba sus palabras. O por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba inmerso en la titánica tarea de declararle su amor a Megumi Katsura.

-Megumi…yo…

-¿Tú? – lo apremió Megumi, sorprendiéndose de ver a su impasible amigo ponerse nervioso.

-Yo… - a pesar de su cara de nada, Aoshi ya empezaba a sudar frío.

-Dime. – insistió ella.

-Te quería decir que…- pero simplemente la cobardía pudo más - ¡Saito está enamorado de Tokio-san!

* * *

Kaoru fue recibida por Shura Myoujin, quien no perdió el tiempo para ver cómo podía desquitarse con ella por el hecho de tener que albergar a su hermana por tiempo indefinido. Hizo los honores como señora de la casa, mientras Akira y Kenshin observaban en silencio a su lado.

-¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí para una reunión familiar! – cacareó Shura - ¡Las hermanas Kamiya! ¿Era Kamiya su apellido, no?

A Kaoru se la podía acusar de muchas cosas, pero no de tonta. Así que, percibiendo que Shura quería humillarla frente a los presentes, decidió no darle el gusto. Suficiente tenía con que su hermana estuviera atrapada en esa casa y ella tuviera que verle la cara a Kenshin Himura.

-Si la señora sabe, ¿por qué pregunta? – replicó amablemente - Pero no es para una reunión que vine, quiero ver a mi hermana, por favor.

-Ella llegó empapada y tiritando, decidí llevarla a mi cuarto. – explicó Akira, preocupado - Percibí que tiene un poco de fiebre.

-¿Fiebre? – se asustó Kaoru - Eso no es bueno, tengo que verla.

-En este momento está durmiendo. – le dijo el muchacho - ¿No quiere sentarse y tomar algo hasta que despierte?

-El señor es muy gentil. – agradeció Kaoru con una inclinación.

Después del té, en el que Kaoru charló animadamente con Akira, se repartió miradas de odio con Kenshin y se ganó una que otra insinuación de Shura, todos se dirigieron a la habitación del dueño de casa donde yacía la enferma.

Tomoe estaba despierta, recostada sobre unas almohadas y con la mirada débil. Kaoru al verla se asustó mucho, estaba muy pálida y quieta. Cuando le tomó la mano se la soltó al sentir cómo ardía.

-Tienes mucha temperatura, Tomoe-chan. – murmuró.

-Me siento muy mal… - le dijo Tomoe a duras penas.

-Es mejor que se queden, ya va a oscurecer. – dijo Kenshin con gravedad.

-Sí, Tomoe-san quedará bajo nuestros cuidados. – concordó Akira - Será un honor para mí cuidar de usted.

Kaoru agradecía el gesto, pero no quería quedarse.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que es mejor que…

Pero Akira la interrumpió decidido.

-Ya está decidido, voy a mandar un mensajero a su casa para que nadie quede preocupado. – le dijo.

* * *

En uno de los arroyos del río Abu, estaba Soujiro Shishio dándose un chapuzón. Era uno de los pocos placeres que se podía permitir con su trabajo y el ambiente denso en su casa. Pensaba en Misao; recordaba que ella era parte de un grupito de niños que se la pasaban jugando por el bosque y los alrededores mientras él y su hermano se quedaban en casa, para estudiar y porque su padre no quería que se mezclasen con ellos. Ahora era una adorable jovencita, y si bien seguía teniendo maneras de muchacho, era una joven preciosa a su juicio.

De repente, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue rápido, y cuando se dio la vuelta a mirar la fuente de ese sonido, unas pisadas sobre unas hojas secas, se encontró con una sonrojada Misao Kamiya, quien iba de paseo y se topó con el lugar de casualidad.

Misao no se lo pensó dos veces y huyó. Soujiro, como pudo, salió del agua y la persiguió a medida que se vestía.

-¡Misao-san! – gritó - ¡Misao-san! – demasiado tarde, la había perdido en un descuido.

Pero una vocecita surgió desde uno de los árboles a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre? – preguntó. Soujiro dio un respingo y vio a Misao con expresión desafiante saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Qué susto! – exclamó el joven médico - ¿Cómo es que la perdí?

-Usted nunca me encontró como para perderme.

-Es de pocas palabras, por lo visto. – dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Y también soy buena corriendo por el bosque. – prosiguió Misao - Ya de pequeña era así.

Soujiro sonreía como un idiota.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Bonita? ¿Con esa piel que parece hecha de luna? – preguntó con avidez, acercándose a ella. Misao dio un paso atrás - Disculpe si le parezco atrevido, pero debo ser sincero.

-De niña me gustaba jugar a las escondidas con mis hermanas por el bosque. Es por eso que usted no me encontraba. – explicó la chica, aún alerta - Pero no me respondió, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-La necesidad de saberlo era muy grande, y en una ciudad pequeña no era difícil averiguarlo. – contestó con un suspiro - Además, las Kamiya son muy famosas en la región.

-¿Qué hicimos para ser tan famosas?

-Son cinco hermanas, todas mujeres, todas bonitas. – le respondió él - Es más que suficiente.

Pero Misao no se iba a dejar enredar por sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué en el baile me estaba siguiendo? – inquirió.

-Si quiere hablar con una persona, sólo tiene que seguir a esa persona. – explicó Soujiro - Yo solamente quería hablar con usted.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-¿Siempre es así de desconfiada? – preguntó a su vez él con una sonrisa - Apuesto que su libro es de detectives. Veo que en su supuesta posición de víctima está haciendo muchas preguntas. Y por eso es muy desconfiada.

-¿Quién sabe? – dijo ella - Ya va a oscurecer, tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Yo la acompaño.

-¿Así, todo mojado y a medio vestir? – se burló ella con una sonrisa. Soujiro sintió su corazón saltar - Gracias, de todos modos.

Llegó a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo, no fuera a ser que Soujiro decidiera perseguirla de nuevo. El resto de su familia ya estaba cenando y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba el portón de madera de la casa. Abrió los ojos como platos del susto, creyendo que era Soujiro. Fue para ver qué quería, seguida de su madre.

Para su alivio, al abrir no se encontró con Soujiro, sino con un mensajero.

-¡Carta de la señorita Tomoe! – Sakura le arrebató la misiva y le dio un portazo en las narices.

-¡Mamá! – le llamó la atención Misao. Apenada, Sakura volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Necesita respuesta? – le preguntó al muchachito.

-No es necesario… - otro portazo de despedida.

Sakura leía feliz la carta de su hija a toda la familia:

-Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, ya que llegué a mi destino completamente empapada. Mis gentiles amigos no admiten que vuelva en este estado. Estoy con dolores de garganta y cabeza…tralalá, tralalá, tralalá, tralalá…¡Soy una genia! – se congratuló.

-Dijiste algo de que tenía fiebre… - observó su marido.

-Impresión tuya, ella se encuentra bien…

-¿Impresión mía? – Koshijiro le quitó la carta y la leyó - Escucha lo que voy a decir, Sakura. Si a nuestra hija le agarra algo y se muere, será reconfortante saber que fue persiguiendo a Akira Kiyosato por causa tuya.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Qué manera de exagerar.

-¡Nadie muere por un resfriado! – exclamó - Además, él es muy rico, la cuidará bien. Y si se puede quedar unos días más, mejor.

-¡El mensajero! – alertó Misao, quien había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con el pobre chico con los ojos en forma de espiral.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi hizo su aparición en la residencia de los Kamiya. Después del dato de oro que Aoshi le había dado, tenía que empezar a actuar.

-¡Megumi-san! – la recibió Sakura - ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

-¿Está todo bien? Porque si soy inoportuna puedo volver en otra hora.

La señora Kamiya le dijo que era más que bienvenida y le ofreció té.

-Kaoru-chan no está aquí. – le anunció mientras servía.

-¿No?

-No. – respondió Sakura con mucha alegría - ¡Ella está con Tomoe-chan en casa de los Kiyosato!

Megumi no lo podía creer. Le salieron orejas de zorro y alentó a Sakura a que le contase más.

-¡Qué novedad más suculenta! – exclamó - ¡Cuénteme todo Sakura-san!

Un cuarto de hora después, Sakura estaba agotada de tanto hablar y Megumi reflexionaba ante la seguidilla de matrimonios que debía organizar. Hablando de matrimonios…ah, casi se le había olvidado.

-Igualmente no había venido aquí a hablar con Kaoru-chan, sino para hablar con Tokio-chan.

Otro cuarto de hora después, en la habitación de la chica, era Tokio quien no daba crédito a las buenas nuevas que, a juicio de Megumi, vino a darle.

-¿Tan así? – preguntó ruborizada.

-Es lo que mi fuente de información me dijo, y es muy confiable.

-¿Pero no me vas a decir quién te lo dijo?

-No puedo, es confidencial. – lo único que faltaba era que acusaran a Aoshi de chismoso; ella no lo permitiría.

-No entiendo cómo el Coronel Saito me puede amar si no me conoce. – observó Tokio, no muy convencida.

-¿Quién puede explicar las cosas que pasan en el corazón? – dijo Megumi con los ojos brillantes.

Tokio empezó a reír.

-¡Y lo dices tú, Megumi, que nuca fuiste romántica! ¡Siempre tan pragmática! ¡Y ahora creyendo en el amor!

Megumi se sentó derecha para explicarse.

-Pragmática sí, pero aprecio mucho cuando el pragmatismo se une con el amor. – le dijo - Y en tu caso con el Coronel Saito las dos cosas están bien juntas.

-¡Pues no están juntas en mi caso! – exclamó Tokio con el ceño fruncido - ¡Amor es lo que él siente por mí, pero yo no siento nada por él!

Megumi se horrorizó. Su misión estaba siendo abortada aún antes de empezar. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Pues deberías! ¡Es tal la pasión de ese hombre! – le dijo - Tienes que ser consciente de que en materia de finanzas una nunca debe echarse atrás por amor. Y el Coronel es muy rico.

-Pues no me importa.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad al hombre? ¡Es muy guapo!

Tokio reflexionó muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-Él es educado, pero es anticuado. – dijo ella - Imagínate en una relación más personal, sólo silencio y monotonía. ¡Yo espero mucho más que eso!

Megumi la miró resignada.

-Eso no te lo puedo negar. – admitió - Algunas personas aparentan ser unas y en realidad son otras, pero el Coronel Saito no.

* * *

Hajime Saito llegaba a un galpón abandonado donde trabajaba el joven Outa Sagara, quien hacía trabajos de todo tipo. Era herrero, mecánico, obrero y cuanto oficio se le pusiera en el camino, él terminaba dominando cualquier reto. Y en ese galpón, lugar de trabajo del muchachito, yacía el mayor tesoro del Coronel.

-¡Outa! – saludó Saito - ¿Ella está bien?

-En perfecto estado, Coronel.

-Espero que nadie haya aparecido y la haya visto, es muy importante para mí. – explicó el lobo - Tengo una reputación que cuidar, soy un hombre muy discreto. Y tengo que dar el ejemplo.

-Como siempre, Coronel. – dijo Outa - Si quiere la puede llevar de paseo por el camino del Monte Gongen. Nadie pasa por allí.

-Eres un muchacho de oro. – se despidió Saito, luego de pagarle y llevarse a su hermosa yegua, Arashi.

Pero Saito tenía en mente ir más allá del Monte Gongen, iba a ir un poco más allá, por la zona del Monte Takamoriyama, ya que por los sinuosos senderos de la zona se iba a llevar a cabo un pequeño evento que le importaba mucho. Alistó a Arashi y ambos se dirigieron allí.

Al llegar, se encontraron con varios jinetes y sus respectivos caballos, de todas formas, colores y tamaños. Se trataba de una carrera ilegal de caballos. A Saito no le gustaban mucho esas carreras, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de probar a la velocidad de Arashi.

-Señores, como se dijo tenemos planeadas unas carreras de prueba antes de iniciar con nuestro pequeño campeonato. – anunció un hombre que sin dudas era el organizador - Es importante que todos traten con respeto a sus adversarios. Sabemos que esta es una actividad de mucho riesgo, pero no queremos aumentar las probabilidades de que algo grave suceda. Muchos ya acusan a nuestras carreras de ser ilegales, y no necesitamos empeorar la situación. ¡Señores, mucha suerte!

Se posicionaron y empezó la carrera. Con regocijo, Saito pudo ver que Arashi dejaba poco a poco atrás a los demás caballos, siendo la única chica del grupo. Y él se sintió orgulloso de su chica. Aún faltaba sobrepasar otros competidores, sin duda los más duros. Y cuando Arashi estaba por tomar el primer lugar, un jinete enmascarado y su caballo les cerró el paso, provocando que Arashi se descolocara y Saito casi cayera. Terminaron en tercer lugar, y casi inmediatamente, Saito descendió de su yegua negra y se encaminó a enfrentar a su agresor, pues sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Estás loco, Amakusa? – lo increpó - ¡No puedes hacer lo que quieres en la pista!

Shogo Amakusa se sacó la tela que cubría su rostro y lo miró divertido con sus ojos dorados.

-Fue una corrida, amigo mío. – le dijo como si nada - Una disputa para ser el mejor.

-Para ser el mejor no necesitas asustar al caballo de otro. – siguió reclamando Saito - ¿O acaso querías provocar un accidente serio?

-Si no te querías arriesgar no hubieras venido.

Saito ya estaba por lanzarse encima del hombre cuando la voz de Aoshi lo detuvo.

-¡Saito! – llamó su amigo, quien conocía su secreto - ¿Está todo bien?

-¡Vámonos antes de que haga de cuenta de que este es Battousai y lo mate! – exclamó Saito dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Shogo que le fue devuelta.

-Aunque fue muy divertido verte correr con Arashi, y peligroso también. – le dijo Aoshi cuando estuvieron más alejados y mirando a Shogo Amakusa.

-Es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de ganar. – dijo Saito con amargura.

Aoshi suspiró mientras seguía mirando a Amakusa. No podía creer que semejante personaje fuera hermano de la dulce Sayo.

-Shogo Amakusa fue uno de mis primeros clientes en esta región, y esa forma de actuar la lleva también en su forma de manejar sus negocios. – le explicó a Saito - Se apropia de las tierras ajenas, engaña a los trabajadores…por suerte antes de que pudiera hacer algo en mi contra me alejé de él. – luego recordó - Bueno, no vine hasta aquí sólo para verlos correr a ti y a Arashi…

-¿Entonces?

* * *

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, y como muestra de agradecimiento, Tomoe decidió cocinar el almuerzo para todos. Akira se sentía sorprendido y feliz.

Llegada la hora de comer, Kaoru y Tomoe se sintieron incómodas. Iban a comer sentadas en sillas alrededor de una gran mesa con todo tipo de utensilios. No estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de costumbre occidental, aunque Akira pacientemente les explicó el uso de cada uno de los elementos, ante las miradas burlonas de Kenshin y Shura.

-¡Tomoe-san! ¡Esto es delicioso! – alabó Akira apenas probó bocado - Pero creo que es algo inapropiado que una invitada cocine para nosotros.

-Es para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí. – dijo Tomoe sonrojada.

-Está realmente delicioso. – felicitó Kenshin, sin expresión en su rostro.

Akira casi salta a hacer malabares.

-¡Es increíble lo que escucho! – exclamó - ¡Y eso que Kenshin es muy difícil de agradar!

-Por lo visto ustedes, jóvenes del interior, invierten muy bien su tiempo libre en la cocina. – agregó Shura, haciendo uso de su doble sentido.

-Tomoe-chan es mucho más que una buena cocinera. – replicó Kaoru.

-Creo que sí. – concordó un sonriente Akira - Estoy muy impresionado por la lista de talentos que las jóvenes son capaces de tener. Cocinar, bordar, coser, algunas tocan instrumentos, otras dibujan. En fin, todas tienen una cierta cualidad que maravilla a todo el mundo.

-Hablas de mujeres capaces de grandes logros. – repuso Kenshin fríamente - Pero creo que eres bastante generoso; no conozco más de media docena de ellas que sean realmente talentosas.

Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad.

-El señor debe de esperar muchísimo de una mujer para considerarla de talento. – dijo.

-Sí, espero muchísimo. – contestó Kenshin mirándola con ojos dorados y carentes de emoción - Más allá de todo eso que Akira dice, digamos que deberían tener algo de más sustancia como por ejemplo gusto por la literatura.

Kaoru pensó en Misao y en Tokio, y al mismo tiempo se sintió tocada. Ya que sutilmente se le dijo ignorante.

-Entonces no me sorprende que el señor sólo conozca a seis mujeres con tanta capacidad. – replicó ella - Me sorprende que el señor conozca siquiera una.

Kenshin dejó de comer para prestarle toda su atención, extrañado.

-¿Es tan exigente con las de su mismo sexo que duda que todo eso sea posible?

-La exigencia viene de usted, pero no conozco a una mujer que reúna tantas cualidades. – contestó la chica.

-Pero si usted no reúne esas cualidades, ¿por qué negarlas en otra mujer? – intervino Shura.

-Kaoru-chan tiene muchos talentos. – intervino Tomoe tímidamente.

-Gracias, Tomoe-chan. Disculpen, yo no estoy negando nada a ninguna mujer. – se explicó Kaoru - Sólo digo que no conozco a ninguna con esas condiciones. De la misma manera que no conozco a un hombre capaz de todo. En realidad no entiendo por qué alguien debiera ser perfecto.

-Ustedes, mujeres del campo, se sorprenderían de cómo Ikumatsu Kiyosato puede ser todo eso y más. – dijo con orgullo Shura, como si estuviera hablando de sí misma.

-Entonces ya la quiero conocer. – dijo Kaoru - Para ser una mujer de negocios debe ser una realmente excepcional. Ahí la tiene Himura-san, su mujer ideal.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre mujeres de negocios. – le dijo éste fríamente.

-¿No?

-No.

-Estoy un poco confundida. – se excusó Kaoru - Entonces hablaba de una mujer de tales logros, pero permaneciendo en casa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió entre un ambiente tenso, intercambio de miradas de odio y risas burlonas ante la dificultad de manejar una cuchara. Cuando ambas hermanas volvieron a la habitación asignada a descansar, Kaoru encaró a su hermana mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tomoe-chan…vámonos a casa, por favor… - le rogó - Porque con esa víbora de Shura llamándome campesina a cada momento, y con ese arrogante de Himura provocándome no sé si aguantaré.

Tomoe se sorprendió de ver a su hermana tan vulnerable y sentida hacia lo que los otros dos le hacían o decían. Nunca le había visto tan afectada por actitudes ajenas. Trató de tranquilizarla.

-Kaoru-chan, a mí me parece que Himura-san… - trató de decir.

-¿Himura-san qué? ¡Dime! – exigió Kaoru. Ya sabía adónde quería llegar su hermana - Porque cada vez tengo más certeza de que somos tan diferentes, que si sintiera algo por él, haría todo lo posible para que nada sucediera entre los dos. Absolutamente nada.

-Kaoru-chan, estás exagerando…

-Tomoe-chan por favor. – lloró Kaoru - Sé que tú y Akira-san se llevan muy bien, que vas a ser invitada para más y más visitas, pero si me quedo aquí lo voy a arruinar todo.

Tomoe abrazó a su hermana mientras ésta lloraba de impotencia.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Saito había encendido un cigarrillo cuando Aoshi empezaba a contarle las noticias que traía. Pero no lo llevó a la boca de la impresión, pues quedó de piedra y sin movimiento a medida que su amigo hablaba, y el cigarrillo se consumió solitariamente entre sus dedos. Sintió que algo le quemaba cuando volvió en sí y pegó el grito de su vida a su amigo sin poder creer lo que le contaba.

-Exageré tus sentimientos por Tokio-san… - explicó nuevamente Aoshi, apenado.

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? – ahora no tenía ganas de matar ni a Battousai ni a Shogo Amakusa. A ese hombre que tenía enfrente, Aoshi Shinomori.

-Estaba tratando de declararme a Megumi, pero llegado el momento me dio miedo…disculpa, amigo mío, pero termine diciendo que los sentimientos que estaba describiendo eran los tuyos por Tokio-san, cuando en realidad eran mis sentimientos por Megumi. – seguía explicando Aoshi muerto de vergüenza, pero su rostro sin expresión alguna.

En el fondo a Saito le divertía todo el embrollo en cual le metieron. La vergüenza de Aoshi, ver a Megumi hacer el tonto para organizar una boda que daba por hecha, y por otro lado, que de esa manera Tokio supiera que él existía. Pero Aoshi no se salvaría del regaño.

-Estás bromeando, no puede ser tan así. – le dijo - ¡Estás loco! ¡No conozco a la muchacha y ahora va a creer que soy un pervertido! Hablaré con Megumi-san, le diré que escuchaste mal o algo así…

* * *

Soujiro parecía todo un caballero ejemplar yendo a caballo y con un ramo de flores en la mano. Su destino: la apartada casa de los Kamiya. La joven Misao le interesaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que aprovechó los malentendidos pasados para ir a ofrecer disculpas formalmente con unos lirios de por medio. Si tenía suerte en poco tiempo hasta podría empezar a cortejarla.

Al llegar tocó la puerta de madera y fue recibido por Tokio, quien lo miró de arriba a abajo con curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe de ser una de las hermanas de Misao-san. – saludo Soujiro cortésmente.

-Misao-chan está en la casa del árbol. – le dijo Tokio sin rodeos. Estaba feliz de que Misao tuviera al fin un pretendiente.

-¿En la casa del árbol?

\- La casa del árbol ya estaba cuando nos mudamos aquí y ella se apoderó de ella para leer en paz. – le explicó ella señalándole un punto en el acceso del bosque.

A Misao casi le dio un ataque cuando vio la figura del Soujiro entrando a la casa del árbol.

-Sé que usted busca aquí tranquilidad para leer pero su hermana me dijo que podía subir. – dijo con una gran sonrisa entregándole el ramo de lirios.

Misao se quedó sin palabras ante el obsequio. El único hombre que le regalaba flores era su propio padre por sus cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias…son lindas…pero no estaba leyendo, estaba haciendo palabras cruzadas. – dijo, mostrándole el juego.

-Parece muy complicado. – observó Soujiro - Vine aquí porque siempre parece que nuestros encuentros fueron muy casuales.

-No fueron casuales, era usted quien iba detrás de mí. – dijo Misao muy directa - Como ahora.

Soujiro ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible.

-Siempre pensé que eran inadecuados, por eso le traje flores. – le dijo - Para un encuentro adecuado.

-Estamos en lo alto de un árbol, creo que sigue siendo inadecuado.

Rato después, Misao se despidió de Soujiro y entró a su habitación con sus flores. De repente, Tokio le salió al paso, no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-¡Ay, Misao-chan! – chilló - ¡Te trajo flores, qué romántico!

Con expresión seria, Misao puso sus flores en agua; Tokio, alarmada, le preguntó qué le pasaba, y su hermana se sentó e hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es que…es algo que sólo Kaoru-chan sabe. – dijo con cuidado.

-Me estás asustando, Misao-chan…

Misao tomó aire y empezó a narrar los hechos atropelladamente.

-Yo…estaba merodeando la mansión Shishio, y vi a una mujer saliendo de allí corriendo y gritando, y yo también corrí y grité; y Soujiro-kun me habrá visto y…

Pero fue interrumpida por Tokio, en cuya cabeza reinaba la confusión.

-Calma, calma, vamos por partes: ¿Qué estabas haciendo merodeando por la mansión Shishio?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kiyosato, las mayores de las hermanas Kamiya se alistaban para volver a su casa, ante la desesperación de Akira, la satisfacción de Shura y la indiferencia de Kenshin.

-Creo que se están precipitando… - empezó a lamentarse Akira.

-Creo que es conveniente. – se apresuró en decir Kaoru - Mi madre se encargará de velar por mi hermana.

-Entiendo, espero que no sea otra cosa. – dijo el joven Kiyosato, mirando a Kenshin y a Shura.

Tomoe le sonrió y agradeció las molestias tomadas.

-No, sólo nos queda agradecer la gentileza que tuvieron… - no terminó la frase, desmayándose en el acto. Akira la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras a la carrera para llevarla a la habitación.

-¡Tomoe! – gemía Kaoru - ¡La culpa fue mía por insistir en irnos y no incomodar!

-Kaoru-chan, está todo bien…fue sólo un susto… - balbuceaba Tomoe, mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-Claro que no está todo bien. – dijo Akira severamente. Esta vez sería duro y no permitiría que se fueran hasta estar seguro de su recuperación.

* * *

Shura entró como un torbellino a su habitación, resoplando con furia. Sorprendió a Kaede tirada en su cama leyendo un folletín de moda, pero lo pasó por alto. Sin embargo, le gritó:

-¡Veneno! ¡Coloca veneno en la sopa de esas descaradas! ¡Cuando vio que iba a alejarse de la casona Kiyosato, Tomoe fingió un desmayo! ¡Todo para prologar su estadía aquí!

-¡Qué descarada! – exclamó Kaede - ¿Qué veneno quiere que ponga?

Shura la miró con ironía.

-Era sólo una manera de hablar. – dijo - Pero realmente necesito deshacerme de ella; porque si Akira se envuelve con esa muchacha, Ikumatsu me mata y yo pierdo mi oportunidad.

-Usted me va a perdonar, pero creo que por quien debería preocuparse es por la otra. – le dijo la sirvienta - La salvaje.

Shura se paralizó.

-¿Ken-san y Kaoru? – preguntó, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Sí.

-Pero si ella quiere irse de aquí. – repuso Shura - ¡No se soportan!

Aun así, las palabras de Kaede rondaron su cabeza por el resto de día.

* * *

En el jardín, Kenshin estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de construcciones, cuando vio a Akira aproximarse a él.

-Tomoe-san está bien, ya la dejé descansando. – dijo su amigo.

-Qué bueno. – dijo Kenshin, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Raro que Kaoru-san haya querido irse de aquí. – dejó deslizar Akira, muy perspicaz.

-Buscando problemas como siempre.

-Cuando me contaste cómo se conocieron, llegué a pensar en eso como una señal para ti. – suspiró Akira, derrotado. Kenshin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Señal de que necesito mantenerme alejado de ella. – dijo secamente - No niego que es una mujer inteligente, interesante…

-Y bonita. – agregó Kiyosato.

-Linda… - murmuró Kenshin, pensativo.

* * *

Cuando Misao terminó su relato, Tokio negaba con la cabeza como si su hermana estuviera totalmente loca.

-Estás bastante mal, Misao-chan. - le dijo - ¿Cómo puede ser que suceda algo raro en esa casa?

-Es que el cuerpo de Yumi-san nunca fue encontrado, y eso es muy sospechoso. – respondió Misao con convicción.

Tokio seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Supongamos que estás en lo correcto: que el padre de Soujiro-kun mató a su madre, fue hace mucho tiempo. – repuso - ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la joven que salió desesperada?

-¿Por qué saldría gritando y corriendo? Es por eso que Soujiro-kun me busca, porque me vio.

Su hermana dejó de mover la cabeza y se rió de ella.

-En eso estoy con Kaoru-chan, te encuentra bonita y despertaste en él el deseo de tener y poseer a esta mujer linda e intelectual que tanto se esconde en las sombras. – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y dejaba la habitación, dejando a Misao sumida en dudas de todo tipo con respecto a Soujiro.

* * *

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando un grito desesperado de Kaoru despertó al resto de los habitantes de la mansión.

-¡Tomoe-chan! – gemía ella. Había despertado para ir por un poco de agua pero se encontró con su hermana ardiendo en fiebre e inconsciente.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un preocupado Akira Kiyosato.

-Disculpe por entrar sin tocar. – se disculpó y quiso saber cómo se encontraba la enferma.

-¡La fiebre está muy alta! – lloró Kaoru. Kenshin, Shura y Kaede entraron en ese momento. El corazón del ingeniero se estrujó al ver a la joven tan angustiada. Sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarla pero se contuvo.

En tanto, Akira examinó a Tomoe corroborando las palabras de Kaoru.

-¡Necesitamos de un médico, ha empeorado! – exclamó alertado.

-¿Quién atendería a esta hora? – rezongó Shura.

-¡Un doctor no se negaría a venir! – le gritó Kaoru, provocando un susto en la mujer.

Un impasible Kenshin Himura levantó la mano para callar a todo el mundo y así transmitir su idea.

-Si la señorita está dispuesta a soportar mi compañía, podríamos ir con mi carruaje a buscar a Soujiro Shishio. – propuso con voz inexpresiva.

Akira estuvo de acuerdo en el momento y ambos dejaron la estancia, dejando a una contrariada Shura y a Kaede mirando a ésta significativamente.

* * *

La tranquilidad de la noche fue azotada por el ruido de un elegante carruaje llevado por cuatro caballos que galopaban a toda velocidad. Kaoru se agarró con fuerza de los bordes de su puesto, asustada.

-No está muy acostumbrada a andar en este tipo de carruajes. – observó Kenshin.

-Este es muy grande, y aquí no hay muchos, apenas pequeños.

-¿Fue alguna vez a Kioto o a Tokio? – preguntó Kenshin, más para iniciar una conversación que por querer saber. Kaoru entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Para qué quiere saber? – inquirió ella - ¿Para burlarse de mí?

-No, disculpe, pregunté por preguntar. – se excusó el ex hitokiri.

Después de un rato.

-No, nunca fui.

-Qué curioso…

-¿Curioso por qué? – preguntó la otra a la defensiva.

-Porque usted no parece de campo.

* * *

Misao daba vueltas por su futón, sin poder dormir. Seguía sin estar convencida de los motivos que tenía Soujiro Shishio para acercarse a ella. Además, nadie le creía; después de la expedición del otro día, Kaoru no la quiso acompañar más, y Tokio…

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Y se dirigió al futón de su hermana.

-Tokio-chan, ¿estás despierta? – susurró al descorrer el shoji.

Una despeinada y somnolienta Tokio la miró de mal humor.

-Ahora lo estoy…

-Disculpa, pero quería pedirte una cosa, ¿quieres acompañarme a ver quién era esa mujer? – propuso Misao.

-¿Qué mujer, Misao-chan? – preguntó Tokio, acomodándose para volver a dormir.

-La mujer que salió gritando y corriendo de la mansión Shishio.

De un momento a otro a Tokio se le pasó el sueño. Se incorporó y miró a su hermana con emoción.

-¿Haremos de detectives? – preguntó.

-Sí, seremos detectives. – contestó Misao, triunfante - Descubriremos quién es esa mujer y qué le hizo salir corriendo de ese modo. ¿Vamos?

-Y así podríamos encontrar pistas y se las daríamos a la policía. – los ojos de Tokio brillaban ante la aventura que se les venía - ¡Vamos!

* * *

-¿Por qué mandó traer su carruaje de tan lejos si aquí pueden alquilar? – preguntó Kaoru, también, más para entablar charla que por querer saber.

-Me gusta mucho mi carruaje y en casos de emergencia es mejor tener el propio. – respondió Kenshin con indiferencia.

-Sí…

-Tú.

-¿Eh?

-Puedes hablarme de tú. – le dijo Kenshin, dando gracias que por la oscuridad Kaoru no pudiera ver su rubor.

Pero algo se había activado en Kaoru. Y empezó la trifulca número mil.

-Creo que peleamos demasiado por tu culpa. – le soltó ella.

-Demasiado es poco. Vivimos peleando. – contestó él.

-Es posible.

-¿Posible por ti o por mí?

-Por tu causa.

-¡Ah, y la señorita no! – explotó Kenshin - ¡Te controlas mucho!

-¿Me estás llamando descontrolada? – se ofendió Kaoru a los gritos - ¡Mou, yo grito y soy descontrolada, cuando las mujeres debemos tratar de cumplir con la lista de cualidades que Himura-san preparó!

Y así estuvieron discutiendo un buen tramo, sin ver el enorme bache con lodo que había en medio del camino. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban atascados en medio de la noche, a medio camino y algo lastimados por el sobresalto.

Kenshin bajó a inspeccionar y se encontró con una rueda atascada. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Era muy intuitivo y sabía esquivar esos obstáculos. Pero desde que llegó esa mujer a su vida su mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

-¡No sé qué sucedió! – exclamó enojado - ¡Estábamos peleando y de repente el carruaje quedó atascado!

-¡Claro, el carruaje entró solito! – se burló Kaoru, echándole la culpa - ¡No necesitó ayuda de nadie!

-¿Oro? ¡No vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez!

-Está bien, no vamos a discutir, porque Tomoe-chan necesita de un médico. – reflexionó Kaoru.

-Te hubieras quedado con ella en la casa. – la provocó Kenshin.

-¿Y por qué? – inquirió ella - ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Porque soy mujer y no soy capaz de ayudar a empujar un carruaje! ¡Mou! – le dio un pinchazo en la cabeza en la zona donde se había golpeado, por gritar y estar alterada.

-¡Porque no sabe dirigir un carruaje! ¡Ororo! – mismo pinchazo, mismo golpe, mismo estado.

-Bueno…vamos a conversar… - propuso Kaoru.

-Sí…vamos a intentarlo… - concordó Kenshin.

-¿Me puede enseñar a hacerlo? – Kaoru volvió a la conversación, pidiendo que el enseñara a conducir un carruaje. Aunque pareciera fácil, ella nunca lo había hecho; no estaba segura de si era lo mismo que manejar a un solo caballo - ¿Aunque no esté en la lista de cosas que una mujer debe o no debe hacer?

Kenshin gruñó y le dio las instrucciones, que ella fácilmente llevó a cabo, mientras él empujaba el carruaje desde atrás. Después de un rato de intentos, la rueda por fin salió del pozo. Kenshin, embarrado y de mal humor, no pudo evitar alegrarse por ello.

-¡Lo conseguimos! – festejó, luego vio cómo la muchacha se alejaba con el carruaje - ¡Kaoru-dono, espera! ¡Orororororo!

* * *

Soujiro Shishio se sorprendió de verlos, no sólo por las horas, sino por verlos embarrados, magullados y cansados. Mientras Kaoru le explicaba la situación y le pedía que fuera con ellos, Kenshin estudiaba detenidamente el lugar donde vivía el joven doctor. Así que aquí moraba su antiguo camarada, Makoto Shishio. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si el dueño de casa llegaba a aparecer y se encontraba con Battousai, que Kami-sama les agarrara a todos confesados.

Recordaba que, en los días de la revolución, aunque ambos estaban del mismo bando, se odiaban a muerte. Todo por el bendito título de ser el mejor. Y se juraban a cada rato que con el fin de la guerra tendrían su duelo. Pero con el fin de ésta, Kenshin se fue a París y Shishio se dedicó al negocio naval, pues tenía que asegurar el futuro de su familia. Recordaba también Kenshin que su ex compañero estaba casado desde hacía unos años con Yumi Komagata, quien fuera alguna vez una oiran, y tenían gemelos.

Y uno de esos gemelos estaba frente a él, convertido en un médico de renombre. Pero del otro gemelo y su mujer Yumi, ni el rastro.

Indirectamente Soujiro les comentó que se encontraba solo en la casa, debido a que su padre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios. Kenshin suspiró con fastidio. El encuentro se daría en otra ocasión.

Una vez en la mansión, revisó a Tomoe y anotó unos medicamentos con instrucciones antes de que Kenshin lo llevara a su casa. Su mal estado había sido propiciado por el cansancio, pero en pocos días estaría totalmente recuperada. El joven médico reparó en que las dos hermanas eran muy bonitas, pero a su juicio, ninguna como Misao.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol ya eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que en cualquier momento insolaran a los trabajadores que surcaban los arrozales con sus herramientas, alistando todo para la siembra que se daría en unas pocas semanas. Quien estaba de mal humor en pleno trabajo era un joven alto, de cabellos castaños en punta y una cinta roja cruzando su frente. Y es que había escuchado unos rumores el día anterior que no le gustaron nada.

Se dirigió a su padre y compañero de trabajo, Kamishimoemon Sagara (Kamo para abreviar), y quiso saber si él también estaba al tanto de lo que supo.

-¿Es verdad que nos van a pagar después del inekari (cosecha)? – preguntó ceñudo.

-Nos pagará por quincena. – respondió su padre - Me lo han confirmado.

Sanosuke Sagara dio un puñetazo al aire.

-No le creo nada a ese Shogo Amakusa. – protestó entre dientes - Nunca paga cuando corresponde ni cuánto corresponde.

-¡No digas eso! – le regañó Kamo - ¡Es el patrón!

El susodicho patrón llegaba a caballo con su séquito de hombres para controlar el trabajo. Hacía aproximadamente 15 años, aún en plena era Tokugawa y persecución a los cristianos, un pequeño Shogo Amakusa tuvo que ver cómo a sus padres les eran arrebatadas sus propiedades, siendo asesinados. Por suerte para él y su pequeña hermana Sayo, uno de sus tíos había llegado de China para rescatarlos y llevarlos allí antes de que tuvieran el mismo destino de muerte. Con los años su cristiandad mermó y su devoción al poder y al dinero aumentó, haciendo prosperar y multiplicar la herencia dejada por su tío, expandiendo sus negocios por casi todo el continente asiático. Años después volvió a Japón no sólo por negocios, sino también para aspirar mínimo al título de Barón con sus arrozales, y así ir escalando poco a poco para al fin cobrárselas a los ex daimyo afines al Shogunato. Su sufrimiento le había vuelto un hombre frío y calculador, sólo sintiendo amor por su enfermiza hermana.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, explotando personas para beneficio propio y observando la mirada disconforme de un joven que salió a enfrentarlo.

-¡Amakusa-san! – gritó Sanosuke - ¿Es verdad que nos pagará después del inekari?

Sanosuke estaba fuera de sí con esa posibilidad. La siembra era ahora en otoño y la cosecha la próxima primavera. Si les pagaban todo al final de la recolección, no tendrían cómo vivir en el ínterin. Eso si se les pagaba.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber? – preguntó Amakusa con frialdad.

-Porque es mi derecho saberlo. – respondió Sanosuke - El derecho de todos.

-¡El dinero les será entregado cuando pueda hacerlo! – contestó a su vez su patrón - ¡Después de la cosecha!

Sanosuke mostró los puños.

-¡No es justo! – gritó, y a continuación se dirigió a sus compañeros - ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

A Shogo Amakusa no le estaba gustando lo que veía. No tenía intenciones de ver cómo en sus propiedades se pudiera llevar a gestar algo parecido a ese infame anarquismo que estaba tomando forma en Europa.

-¡Mejor vuelve a tu trabajo porque no quiero confusiones en mi hacienda! – le gritó.

Sanosuke no se movió de donde estaba, frente al caballo de su amo, cerrándole el paso.

-¡Sanosuke, basta! – le advirtió su padre.

-Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia… - siseó Shogo - ¿Sanosuke es tu nombre?

-¡Sanosuke Sagara!

-¿Es tu dinero lo que quieres? – le preguntó Amakusa entrecerrando sus ojos - Pasa por mi escritorio y nunca más vuelvas por aquí. Estás despedido.

* * *

Misao y Tokio resolvieron ir primero a casa de los Sagara a recolectar información, pues la única hija de la familia, Uki, era el ama de llaves de la residencia Shishio. Fueron recibidas por Outa y su madre, a quienes conocían desde niñas, ya que los hermanos Sagara eran compañeros de juegos de las Kamiya. Ya crecidos todos, sus caminos se separaron y no se vieron tan seguido.

Después del cálido recibimiento de la señora y de tomar té con pequeñas charlas de contenido, Misao fue al grano.

-Naname-san, nosotras estamos buscando a Uki-chan. – le dijo.

La madre cambió su semblante a uno más amargo, y las chicas supieron que no debieron ni siquiera haber venido.

-¿Sucedió algo con ella en aquella casa maldita? – preguntó Naname, molesta. Misao alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

-¿Casa maldita? – preguntó.

-Sí, una casa maldita. – explicó la señora - Esa casa transformó a mi hija en una ingrata. Abandonó a la familia y no volvió más por aquí.

-Disculpe, no sabíamos…

-Nadie tenía cómo saberlo. – le dijo Naname - Hicimos muchos sacrificios por ella, una educación especial, aprendió a leer y escribir mejor que nosotros. – en ese momento no pudo continuar porque había entrado un furioso Sanosuke dando puñetazos a las paredes y gritando improperios - ¿Estás loco? – se alarmó su madre - ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa a esta hora? ¿Sucedió algo con tu padre?

-¡No, mamá! – gritó el otro sin percatarse de las visitas - ¡Sucedió conmigo! ¡Fui despedido! – vio a las chicas y rápidamente recuperó la compostura y las saludó - Buenos días. No me dijiste que había visitas, mamá. – dijo entre dientes.

-Sólo tenías que prestar atención. – repuso su madre.

Sanosuke se quedó mirando a las jóvenes. De algún lado las conocía. De repente, se acordó.

-Tú eres Tokio-chan, te recuerdo muy bien. – dijo, contento por su descubrimiento - Y tú… ¡No me digas que eres la Comadreja! – bramó emocionado - ¡Te comportabas como un niño!

Misao se contuvo para no darle una paliza en su propia casa.

-¡Qué falta de educación hablar así con las jovencitas! – le regaño su madre.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Sakura Kamiya y su hija menor Chizuru fueron a casa de Akira Kiyosato a visitar a la convaleciente Tomoe. Al verla, su madre se angustió por el estado en que se encontraba su hija más querida, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró, pues tendría que quedarse más días.

-No permitiré que se vaya si sigue enferma. – le dijo Akira - Seguiremos cuidando y atendiendo a su hija. Kaoru-san también puede quedarse con nosotros.

-Mamá, yo… - empezó Tomoe.

-¡Está decidido! – chilló su madre.

Dejando a la enferma descansar, bajaron a la sala a tomar el té. Sakura estaba maravillada con la casa, había muebles por doquier, incluso estaban sentados en unos llamados sofás para tomar el té. Después de hacerle saber al dueño de casa sobre su exquisito gusto europeo y felicitarlo por su elegancia, empezó a hablar de Tomoe, secundada por las risas tontas de Chizuru. Akira estaba encantado con las damas, Shura fastidiada, Kaoru y Kenshin sólo observaban en silencio.

-Akira-san, no se preocupe. – le dijo - Tomoe-chan no será una carga para usted. De niña se curaba rápido de los resfriados.

-No se preocupe, Sakura-san. – respondió Akira con amabilidad - El médico dijo que no está en peligro.

-¡Ella es fuerte! – chilló emocionada Sakura, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo - ¡Una se sacrifica para que sus hijas crezcan fuertes, lindas y deseables!

Kenshin vio una oportunidad para estudiar a Sakura Kamiya, y para fastidiar a Kaoru también.

-La señora se preocupa mucho por el matrimonio de sus hijas. – observó el pelirrojo.

-¡Tengo cinco hijas! – exclamó la mujer - ¿Es normal o no es normal?

-Sakura-dono, la señora como especialista en asuntos del corazón, ¿ya tiene de casualidad elegidos para pretender a sus hijas? – preguntó con sorna - Considerando, claro, que los asuntos del corazón y el matrimonio sean para usted la misma cosa.

-Le diré la verdad, Himura-san. – respondió Sakura, sin percibir el tono de su interlocutor - Cuando una se casa con el hombre adecuado, el corazón lo termina aceptando.

Kenshin levantó las cejas.

-El hombre adecuado…

-Lo importante es el respeto.

-El amor viene después, obviamente. – repuso Kenshin con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando del momento, más aun viendo a Kaoru poner su rostro de todos los colores.

-Tengo una curiosidad, Sakura-san. – intervino Shura. Obviamente se iba a prestar al juego de su Ken-san - ¿Por qué sus dos hijas mayores aún no se han casado? ¿Existe algún criterio especial a la hora de elegir a sus novios? ¿Espera algo especial?

-¡Voy a ver cómo está Tomoe-chan! – interrumpió Kaoru, subiendo por las escaleras rápidamente y poniendo fin a la discusión.

* * *

Más tarde, durante la tarde, mientras Kenshin iba a la obra ferroviaria, Shura y Akira se dirigieron a la propiedad de los Katsura. Tenían que empezar a negociar la misión encargada por Ikumatsu. Al llegar, se encontraron con Megumi y Hajime Saito, quienes salían a dar un paseo.

-¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Megumi, feliz.

-Infelizmente, he venido aquí por un asunto de negocios. – dijo Akira, después de inclinarse.

-Pediremos consejo de quien hizo del negocio del arroz el mejor de la región, su abuelo, el Barón. – agregó Shura con malicia.

-No entiendo nada de negocios, así que los dejamos. – se despidió Megumi. Segundos después, Saito habló por fin.

-El asunto por el que vine es un poco incómodo, Megumi-san. – empezó.

-Me imagino que es sobre Tokio-san. – se adelantó Megumi - Aoshi-san me contó.

-Aoshi exageró, aunque en realidad cuando conocí a Tokio-san me nació un interés hacia ella.

Megumi se desinfló.

-¿Interés? – preguntó decepcionada.

-Pero sólo crucé dos palabras con ella. – explicó el Coronel - Eso no es suficiente para enamorarse.

-¿Entonces no está enamorado de ella? – preguntó ella, cada vez más desilusionada.

-Estoy interesado…muy interesado. – le dijo él, algo sonrojado - Pero vine a pedirle por favor que no le comente nada a Tokio-san. – abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio el semblante culpable de Megumi - ¿Ya le dijo?

* * *

-Katsura-san, Barón, es un placer verlos. – saludó Shura.

El viejo noble frunció el ceño ante su título.

-Barón…pensar que podría haber sido Duque, pero no tenía los poderes suficientes…

-Eso fue hace más de diez años, creo que podemos salir adelante. – interrumpió su hijo.

Su padre no le hizo caso.

-Sé que se han mudado a esta región y quieren intercambiar ideas con otros propietarios de arrozales. – le dijo a Akira.

-En realidad queremos expandir nuestros negocios en esta región. – respondió el joven.

-Habla de una vez muchacho, que no tengo tiempo que perder.

-¿Cuál es su intención? – preguntó Kogoro, desconfiado.

Akira tomó aire.

-Si los señores insisten en ser directos, queremos comprar sus propiedades. – respondió - Nos gustaría comprar los arrozales de Hagi.

El viejo se enfureció.

-No las vendo. – dijo decidido - Aunque quieran pasar por encima de mi cadáver, aunque en realidad estoy a punto de morir. ¡Entonces aunque quieran pasar por encima del cadáver de mi hijo! – exclamó, haciendo que todos lo miraran con una gota en sus cabezas.

-No tenemos intenciones de vender… - empezó a decir su hijo.

-¡Y cuando muera! – continuó el viejo Barón - ¡Mi hijo se encargará de mis negocios, cueste lo que cueste!

Shura supo que en ese momento era inútil negociar con ellos. Necesitaba quedarse a solas con Kogoro Katsura; el viejo estaba muy alterado y además, no quería que Akira presenciara las técnicas de extorsión que pensaba usar.

-¡Qué lástima! – se lamentó la dama - ¡Con lo encantado que quedó Akira-kun con las caballerizas! ¿El Barón sería tan amable de mostrárselas por última vez?

Eso aumentó el ego del Barón e hizo que Akira desconfiara. Pero aun así, los dejaron solos.

-En realidad quería quedarme a solas con usted. – le dijo Shura a Kogoro Katsura - La codicia de su padre está cegando al gran hombre de negocios que alguna vez fue.

-No entiendo. – dijo Kogoro, extrañado.

Shura decidió actuar rápido, así que fue al grano.

-Sé que el negocio de ustedes está al borde del desastre y que en breve los acreedores tocarán sus puertas. Y lo tomarán todo. – le dijo - No son personas de negocios como nosotros, con una propuesta razonable que salve la piel y la dignidad de su familia.

-La señora debe de estar confundida… - balbuceó el hombre. Shura lo interrumpió con una risa.

-¿No sabe? – exclamó extasiada - Pregúntele al Barón sobre su situación. Yo prometo respetarlo como el futuro Barón de Hagi merece. Con su permiso. – se fue triunfante, pensando que todo sería más fácil de resolver teniendo a una familia con problemas internos.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche y siguiendo con sus investigaciones, Misao y Tokio por fin dieron con el domicilio de la supuesta víctima de la familia Shishio. Golpearon la puerta con temor y esperaron a que les atendieran. Salió la misma chica a recibirlas.

-Buenas noches. – saludó.

Misao se quedó en blanco.

-Es…que…nosotras… - tartamudeó.

-Buenas noches. – salió a decir Tokio - Queremos saber sobre la mansión Shishio.

Sorprendiéndolas, la joven les cerró la puerta en las narices, pero instantes después, les volvió a abrir. Evidentemente, en su interior se estaba debatiendo si contar o no su experiencia. Las hermanas Kamiya se percataron de su expresión de terror.

-Disculpen, es que ese asunto… - se excusó la joven.

-Disculpe a mi hermana. – pidió Misao, dándole un codazo a Tokio.

-Sí, disculpe mi falta de tacto. – dijo ella, sobándose las costillas.

-Seré lo más directa posible. – la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza - Lo que vi…

-¿Qué vio? – la animó Misao.

-¡Un fantasma! – gritó la joven.

Ambas hermanas abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.

-¿Un fantasma?

* * *

Después de darse un baño y arropar a su hermana dormida, Kaoru salió de la habitación para buscar agua. Al doblar una esquina, se topó de frente con Kenshin Himura, quien se retiraba a sus aposentos. Hizo de cuenta que no lo vio y siguió su trayecto. Pero el ingeniero, molesto, no se la iba a dejar pasar.

-¿Por qué me evitaste toda la tarde? – le preguntó fastidiado - Pensé que ya nos habíamos entendido.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con odio. ¿Todavía tenía el descaro de reclamarle?

-Yo también pensé lo mismo. – le dijo ella mordazmente - Pero después de ver cómo trataste a mi madre…

-¿Oro? – interrumpió él enojado - ¿Y qué fue lo que hice con tu madre?

Kaoru no pudo aguantar más que la humillara y que después se desentendiera de la situación.

-¡Siempre estás viendo cómo agredir a mi familia con tu arrogancia! – explotó con ira.

-¡No agredí a nadie! – gritó él a su vez.

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¡No te hagas el inocente! – rugió ella con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Le hiciste un interrogatorio en frente de todo el mundo sobre el matrimonio!

-¡Era sólo una curiosidad mía! – se justificó él, sacando destellos de rencor en sus peligrosos ojos dorados.

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto el cómo mi madre nos quiere casar? – inquirió Kaoru. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que estaban cada vez más cerca el uno del otro.

-¡No me interesa! – atacó él con saña.

-¡Ah, no te interesa! – ironizó ella.

-No me interesa… - murmuró Kenshin, perdido por su cercanía, su aroma a jazmín y sus ojos azules.

Y no lo resistió más. En un rápido y ágil movimiento sacado de no se sabe dónde, la tomó con una mano de la cintura y con la otra de la espalda, hizo que su cuerpo chocara con el suyo y a continuación, su boca hambrienta tomó la de la chica, besándola con pasión desenfrenada. Kaoru al principio no reaccionó presa de la sorpresa, luego se resistió, pero poco a poco fue cediendo hasta responder a su beso con la misma pasión que él.

Y así quedaron un rato largo, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana, en los pasillos de la mansión Kiyosato con la luz de la luna iluminándolos a través de los ventanales.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada, porque no tuve la oportunidad, quiero agradecer a **Pjean** por su comentario y su apoyo. Soy muy fan de Jane Austen, así que está oportunidad de adaptar su obra con los personajes de RK me pone feliz. Pondré todo mi empeño en completar la historia y dedicarle tiempo y amor. Gracias y espero que sigas disfrutándola.

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose, y no les interesaba saber, era como si en ese momento no importaran sus diferencias, el tiempo ni la posibilidad de ser sorprendidos; sólo importaban ellos y esa extraña atracción que había terminado de estallar. De repente, algo se activó en la mente de Kaoru, haciendo que recobrara la cordura y la memoria, ya que se suponía que odiaba a ese hombre. Puso las manos sobre el pecho del ingeniero y lo empujó violentamente hacia atrás. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – farfulló la chica.

Si no fuese porque su rostro estaba tan rojo como sus cabellos, nadie podría decir cómo se sentía Kenshin, ya que se mantenía impasible. Orgulloso hasta las últimas consecuencias, no iba a demostrar el efecto que había hecho en él ese beso, y menos confesar la causa. Eso sí, no se arrepentía ni un poco, y se moría por volver a degustar esos labios de jazmín.

-¡Eso fue un beso! – le contestó él - Tú te acercaste a mí y…

-¿Yo me acerqué? – siseó Kaoru furiosa - ¡Ahora la culpa es mía!

Viendo que se acercaba una más de la larga cadena de peleas sin fin entre ellos, Kenshin trató de suavizar la situación. Fue allí que Kaoru vio por un instante cómo sus demoníacos ojos dorados se suavizaban cuando la miraba, como si la bestia en el interior de ese hombre se debatiera entre dejar o no que esa mujer ante él se convirtiera en su ama y señora.

-Calma, calma…- susurró Kenshin pacíficamente, sin quitar la vista de sus labios - yo te humillé, pero en vez de pelear, hablemos…

Y no se volvió a aguantar. La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la besó de manera más profunda, lenta; quería disfrutarla lo más que pudiera, porque no sabía si se le volvería a presentar otra oportunidad.

Y por un segundo, por una décima de segundo, se vio a sí mismo siendo feliz. Todas las noches, desde el término de la guerra hacía diez años, tenía pesadillas acerca de su vida de asesino, las víctimas cuyas vidas tomó sin contemplación y las familias destruidas por su culpa. Más de una vez torturó y humilló a sus asignaciones antes de matarlas, en un intento de sentirse poderoso, superior a todos ellos, incluso a su padre, con quien había disputado violentamente en esa época. Fue después de matar a una niña muy parecida a su hermana que algo despertó en él; asco de sí mismo, miedo del monstruo que era y un terrible arrepentimiento hacia toda su obra como destajador. A partir de ese día, las pesadillas eran moneda corriente.

Con el inicio de la nueva era, se deshizo de sus katanas y decidió ayudar a las personas y a intentar expiarse poniéndose al servicio de la comunidad sin el uso de la espada, aunque tenía una sakabatto guardada como símbolo de su cambio y que nunca usó. De ahí su decisión de ser ingeniero; ayudaría a crear mejores condiciones de vida para todas las familias, sobre todo las que vivían en pueblo pobres y apartados. Construyendo viviendas, trabajando en planes de salubridad mediante sistemas de cloacas y drenaje del agua, todo lo que su profesión pudiera ofrecer. Pero no era feliz.

Sin embargo, de un día para otro las pesadillas dejaron de atormentarlo. Y fue a partir del día en que conoció a Kaoru Kamiya. Por eso no la podía dejar ir tan fácilmente. Tenía que saberlo todo sobre ella, porque a pesar de haberle mentido a Akira sí vio su encuentro como una señal de algo. Esa mujer había logrado con sus enojos y sus pucheros infantiles lo que otras mujeres no pudieron con su "perfección" y sus extravagancias.

Tenía que descubrirlo, y por eso no se pudo resistir a besarla. Y allí estaba, prendido a ella como una garrapata, y con ella respondiendo a su beso. Y eso lo confundió, porque la quería para él y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de enamorarse y entregar lo poco que le quedaba de alma.

Al fin ella volvió a empujarlo, apenas lo había logrado, ya que estaba débil por la fuerza del abrazo del joven. Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos sin entender nada, y cuando él iba a aprovechar ese momento de confusión para volver a besarla, ella retrocedió.

-No, no, no… - gimió. Y huyó de él hacia la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

Kenshin se quedó solo, en medio del pasillo y en silencio. Eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que procesar por culpa de sus impulsos, aunque no se arrepentía. De repente, se echó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero mediante la risa y el llanto podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Nunca había reído ni llorado, siempre reprimiendo sus emociones. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vivo.

Agotado, se fue a su habitación, sin percatarse de que Kaede estaba escondida en un rincón oscuro, sonriendo ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

-¿Un fantasma?

Misao y Tokio miraban con la boca abierta a la joven que les hizo tal confesión. De repente, Tokio, quien no creía semejante historia, se echó a reír descontroladamente.

-¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? – preguntó la joven molesta.

-No, no se está burlando, está tosiendo. – se apuró en decir Misao. Tokio entendió y trató de toser entre risas.

Algo desconfiada, la anfitriona fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para la afectada. Misao empezó a regañar a su hermana por su indiscreción.

-Misao-chan, un fantasma es muy difícil de creer…- murmuró Tokio, algo recuperada de la risa. Volvió a toser en cuanto vio a la dueña de casa con el vaso de agua - Disculpe, soy un poco sensible y me impresiono mucho. Desde pequeña tengo ataques de nervios. – se disculpó mientras tomaba el agua.

Aunque no se comió mucho el cuento de la tos y los nervios, la joven se dirigió a Misao y empezó su relato de los hechos.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad de conocer la mansión Shishio, y Soujiro-kun es un joven muy simpático y conversador, y terminé convenciéndolo de que me dejara visitarlo. – explicó, pero dudó al ver el rostro contrariado de Misao al mencionar al médico - No es que tuviéramos algo serio, él apenas había empezado a cortejarme…

-No se preocupe, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. – dijo Misao secamente, recordando la fama de Don Juan del joven y reprochándose por haberse por un momento creído especial para él.

La chica prosiguió.

-Estaba allá y Soujiro-kun le pidió algo a su ama de llaves…

-¿Y fue ahí que el fantasma apareció? – preguntó Tokio con cautela, no quería ocasionar otro malentendido.

-¡No quiero ni acordarme! – gimió la joven.

-¿Pero cómo era el fantasma? – le preguntó Misao - ¿De quién?

-Era una mujer, no sé quién era…

-¿Pero cómo sabe que era un fantasma? – insistió Tokio.

-¿Acaso no me cree? - inquirió la otra lanzándole una mirada furiosa. Luego se dirigió a Misao - Y Soujiro-kun…un hombre que vive en una casa llena de fantasmas y lleva a las jóvenes a mostrárselos, no merece la compañía de ninguna mujer.

* * *

Kaede estaba feliz con lo que había visto. Dos segundos después de que Kenshin se fuera a su habitación, la vieja sirvienta salió de su escondite y prácticamente se echó a correr hacia el cuarto de Shura. Entró sin tocar y la encontró vestida con un camisón muy sugerente y poniéndose perfume; Kaede sonrió, desde que se instaló a vivir en la nueva mansión Kiyosato, la mujer se preparaba mejor de noche en caso de cruzarse con Kenshin en algún momento y poder seducirlo. Si supiera que otra se le adelantó.

En cuanto la vio, Shura la regañó por entrar sin tocar, pero Kaede se apresuró en poner en marcha su plan.

-Tengo una información que le interesará a la señora, claro, con una paguita de por medio…

Shura se levantó de un salto para reclamar la osadía de Kaede.

-¡Eso es abuso! – exclamó.

-Abuso no, Madame: negociación. – contestó Kaede tranquilamente - Y fue usted misma quien me contó que estuvo casada con un hombre quien al morir, no sólo le dejó una pequeña fortuna, sino también un hijastro al que dejó en algún internado de por ahí…

-¡Cierra la boca! – siseó Shura con rabia - ¡No tienes límites! Pero en cuanto a la negociación que dices, me interesa. Si la información es buena, pero MUY buena, te perdono de tus abusos y te doy un extra del sueldo que te paga Ikumatsu.

Kaede entrecerró los ojos. Ya consiguió lo que quería. Ahora tocaba ver el espectáculo que se montaría en esa casa próximamente y disfrutarlo de primera mano.

-¡Vi a una de esas dos esqueléticas y lambisconas besando al señor! – le dijo, para ver qué conclusiones sacaba Shura.

Pero la señora de la casa interina puso cara de fastidio.

-Debe tratarse de Tomoe y Akira. – dijo con aburrimiento - No es la gran noticia. Aunque no me guste, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Tu información no es nada. Ya veré cómo resolver eso.

Kaede ensanchó su sonrisa. El impacto sería mayor.

-Pero no fue a esa joven a quien vi, y no fue Akira-san el señor. – le dijo, saboreando las palabras - ¡Kaoru-san se estaba besando con Himura-san! Creo que esa información vale mucho.

Apenas escuchó la noticia, Shura se desmayó, y Kaede se quedó con las ganas de verla rabiar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Aoshi esperaba a Kogoro Katsura cerca de los arrozales, algo alejados del castillo y en estricto secreto. Había recibido una nota del hijo del Barón la tarde anterior cuya urgencia por encontrarse con él le resultó extraña. Pero allí estaba, y poco después llegó Kogoro, con ojeras y una expresión nada feliz; era obvio que no había pegado el ojo en la noche. Aoshi se preocupó.

-Kogoro-san, ¿cómo estás? - lo saludó - Me sorprende tu llamada, y aquí estoy. ¿Le sucedió algo al Barón?

Kogoro prefirió ir al grano con todo el asunto.

-¿Vamos a perderlo todo, Aoshi-san? – preguntó bruscamente - Te lo preguntó porque eres quien se encarga de los negocios de la familia.

Aoshi frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, era abogado y encargado de las posesiones del Barón de Hagi así como de otros grandes señores que depositaban su confianza en él. Ya hacía un tiempo las cuestiones económicas no iban bien para los Katsura, aunque Aoshi hizo todo lo posible para solucionar todo desde las sombras con consentimiento de Barón. Pero no estaba seguro de pasarle esa información a su hijo.

-De los negocios del Barón. – fue lo único que dijo. Se preguntaba cómo se había enterado su amigo de esa confidencia.

-Los negocios del Barón son de la familia. – insistió Kogoro - ¿Vamos a perderlo todo?

Aoshi vio el rostro preocupado y acongojado del hombre y se apiadó a la vez que pensó en Megumi. Lo menos que quería era que ella se preocupara y sufriera por los malestares de su padre; ya bastante tenía con que próximamente enfrentaría la muerte de su abuelo. Decidió contarle de la situación, al fin y al cabo era su derecho.

-La situación es muy grave, Kogoro-san. – le dijo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le reprochó Kogoro.

-Tu padre no me dejó, me hizo jurar que no te diría nada.

Kogoro suspiró y a continuación le comentó sobre la visita de Shura Myoujin y de Akira Kiyosato con sus propuestas. Aoshi fruncía el ceño cada vez más a medida que escuchaba y acompañó a Kogoro al castillo para hablar de una vez por todas con el Barón.

-¿Cómo fue que esa Shura-san se enteró de nuestros negocios? – bramó el viejo en cuanto llegaron y le comentaron lo sucedido.

-Hay personas en el mundo de los negocios que saben todo sobre todos. – fue lo que atinó Aoshi en decir.

-¡Yo soy el Barón de Hagi! – seguía protestando el anciano - ¡De los mejores arrozales de la región! ¡Si esa mujer lo sabe es porque alguien abrió la boca!

-Barón, puedo garantizarle que de mi boca no salió ni media palabra. – prometió Aoshi.

Siguió un silencio incómodo hasta que fue roto por Kogoro para enfrentarse a su padre.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste? – le cuestionó.

-¡Tú nunca te interesaste por nuestros negocios! – chilló el Barón a la defensiva - ¡Siempre te interesaste por la política y por pelear por una nueva era que no resultó tan perfecta como se suponía que me lo habías prometido!

-¡No cambies de tema! – rugió su hijo - ¡Tú nunca me dejaste manejar los negocios familiares!

-¿Ahora te vienes a hacer la víctima? – inquirió Gensai Katsura - ¡Tú que gastaste parte de mi fortuna para costear a los Ishin Shishi!

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-No quiero decir que no seas un buen hijo. – dijo el viejo, usando un tono más conciliador - Una criatura maravillosa, y por eso tal vez nunca te pude dejar manejar antes los negocios.

-No voy a discutir esto. – le dijo Kogoro - ¿Pero acaso no crees que todos debemos saber los asuntos que conciernen a la familia? Incluso Megumi-chan.

La cara del Barón se horrorizó ante la mención de su adorada nieta en esos asuntos.

-No…Megumi-chan no puede saber. – gimió - Prefiero morir a perder la admiración que ella siente por mí. ¡Se trata de mi honra! ¡La honra del Barón de Hagi! - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - Te lo repito: prefiero morir antes de que ella sepa de mi fracaso. ¡Megumi-chan no puede saber nada!

-¿Qué no puedo saber? – preguntó Megumi al irrumpir en la sala - Escuché gritos y pensé que había sucedido algo grave.

Al Barón casi le dio un ataque. Era hora de pensar en cualquier excusa para que su nieta se fuera de allí y no se enterara nunca de la situación familiar.

-Es impresión tuya… - empezó.

-¡Impresión nada, Ojii-sama! – exclamó Megumi enojada - ¿Qué está sucediendo que no puedo saber?

-Descubrí una cosa que tu señor abuelo no nos quiso contar. – le dijo su padre, dispuesto a contarle la verdad a su hija. Luego se dirigió al Barón que lo miraba suplicante - ¡Megumi-chan tiene derecho a saber! Para que no hagas con ella lo que hiciste conmigo. Megumi-chan, tu abuelo…

-¡Voy a morir! ¡Tengo poco tiempo de vida! – gritó el anciano, que prefería que Megumi supiera el otro secreto. La joven se echó a llorar descontroladamente y se arrojó a los brazos de su querido abuelo; él le acariciaba la cabeza - Megumi-chan…no te quedarás sola. Tu padre cuidará de ti, como yo cuidé de él, y como tú cuidaste de nosotros cuando tu madre murió. Y vas a ser muy feliz.

Kogoro y Aoshi se miraron y con eso decidieron posponer la discusión para más adelante.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sanosuke se había presentado a primera hora en la oficina de Shogo Amakusa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? – le preguntó su ex empleador.

-El señor me dijo que pasara por la paga que me corresponde. – respondió Sanosuke.

Inmediatamente, Amakusa se rió de Sanosuke en la cara. El joven apretó los puños, conteniéndose para no abalanzarse sobre él.

-Eso fue ayer. – dijo Shogo luego de recuperarse - Debiste haber aprovechado porque hoy ya no quiero pagarte nada.

Sanosuke no pudo contenerse más. Se fue encima del hombre y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Pero llegaron algunos empleados para apuntarle con armas de fuego. El joven no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Shogo.

-No puede…no puede hacer eso conmigo. – murmuró de rabia para luego explotar - ¡Tengo mis derechos!

-Te estoy dando el derecho de que te largues de aquí antes de que te haga algo. – dijo el otro arreglándose la camisa y mirándolo con desprecio - Y te digo una cosa, no vas a recibir ni un yen por lo que hiciste, mocoso insolente.

-¡KUSO! – bramó el muchacho saliendo del lugar, pateando y golpeando todo a su paso.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Misao, Tokio y Chizuru habían salido al pueblo a hacer unas compras. Regresaron a casa entusiasmadas y cuchicheando entre las tres, ya que habían divisado a un joven nuevo en el almacén local que las había saludado al percatarse de que las jóvenes lo estaban admirando a lo lejos. Tenía el pelo blanco, era alto y muy apuesto; pero eso era lo único que podían decir, ya que no se acercaron a hablarle y prefirieron no recolectar información como si fueran unas chismosas. Más tarde regresarían al pueblo para indagar mejor.

Su madre las recibió con una alegría y una agitación que les hizo pensar que se había sacado la lotería. Y cuando entraron vieron que no estaban muy lejos de ese pensamiento.

-¡Visitas para Misao-chan y Tokio-chan! – exclamó Sakura, feliz.

Frente a ellas estaban el Coronel Hajime Saito con un ramo de flores y Soujiro Shishio.

-¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Misao, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

-Más sorpresa para mí… - murmuró Tokio, en el mismo estado que su hermana.

Sakura y Chizuru se retiraron para darles privacidad a las parejas. Mejor dicho, para espiar.

* * *

Luego de tranquilizarse por lo de su abuelo y para despejar su mente, Megumi decidió ir a buscar a Kaoru y Tomoe de casa de Akira Kiyosato, después de recibir una nota de Kaoru donde le pedía por favor dejarlas con el carruaje hasta su casa para que su hermana no se esforzara. También aprovecharía para hacer una visita de cortesía a los nuevos vecinos.

-Megumi-san, de un momento a otro Tomoe-san y Kaoru-san estarán listas. – le dijo Akira, recibiéndola y llevándola a la sala junto con Kenshin y Shura. Con disgusto, Shura observó la expresión distraída de Kenshin. Durante el desayuno no le había quitado la mirada de encima a esa campesina, quien estaba con las mejillas arreboladas y evitaba mirarlo. Como eso confirmaba la información de Kaede, se enfureció aún más.

-Puedo esperar. – contestó Megumi - Y también aprovecho para hacerles una visita de bienvenida ahora que están instalados. Su casa es muy bonita.

-Megumi-san, su castillo también es muy bello.

-Su padre y su abuelo fueron muy receptivos. – agregó Shura con una ironía que la joven no percibió.

-Muy gentiles. – se apuró en decir Akira, quien sí había entendido las palabras de Shura - La verdad es que todas las personas de la región son gentiles. ¿No es así, Kenshin?

La voz de Akira interrumpió los pensamientos de Kenshin ante la mirada perspicaz de Shura.

-¿Eh? Sin duda… - balbuceó él.

-¿Cómo será que puedo retribuir tal gentileza? – preguntó Akira.

-¡Con un baile occidental! – exclamó Megumi casi de inmediato.

-¡Qué buena idea! – concordó Akira con entusiasmo - ¡Me encantan las fiestas!

Ambos intercambiaban ideas con entusiasmo, mientras Shura se enfurecía cada vez más y Kenshin seguía perdido en sus propios recuerdos de la noche anterior y pensando en cómo hacer para hablar con Kaoru, hasta que ambas hermanas Kamiya bajaron las escaleras listas para partir. El entusiasmo de Kiyosato se volvió angustia ante la partida de Tomoe, Shura se puso feliz de verlas irse y Kenshin miraba fijamente a Kaoru detrás de su pelirrojo flequillo, mientras ella no lo miraba ni le dirigía la palabra. Kaede, por su parte, se encontraba en un rincón, disfrutando del primer acto del espectáculo que empezaba a gestarse.

Al salir, Megumi y Tomoe se adelantaron mientras Kaoru se quedó atrás debido a que, con un pequeño ventarrón, su cinta azul se había zafado de su cabello y volaba en dirección contraria. Kaoru fue detrás de la cinta para agarrarla, pero una mano masculina se hizo con ella.

Lo último que quería ver Kaoru en ese momento era a Kenshin Himura frente a ella y con su cinta azul en la mano. Él aprovechó que estaban solos en el jardín.

-Kaoru-dono, la partida de ustedes… - empezó a decir Kenshin admirando su belleza, más resplandeciente con su cabellera suelta.

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió anoche. – lo interrumpió Kaoru, tratando de tomar su cinta. Kenshin apartó la mano para que no se la quitara.

-¿Y qué sucedió anoche? – preguntó él como si nada, observando esos labios que lo tentaban nuevamente.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre?

-No sé. – le contestó, intentando nuevamente hacerse con su cinta, él no la dejó - ¿Tú no lo sabes?

-No… - murmuró él, mirándola esta vez a los ojos.

-Lo que sé es que somos muy diferentes.

-Muy diferentes…

-Y que peleamos por cualquier motivo.

-Peleamos mucho…

-Pero aun así…

-¿Aun así qué? – preguntó Kenshin sujetándola de un brazo y acercándola a él.

-Lo de anoche… - susurró Kaoru, mirándolo fijamente.

-Anoche…

Kenshin ya se estaba inclinando para besarla nuevamente cuando un grito de Megumi los devolvió a la realidad y les hizo recuperar la compostura.

-¡Kaoru-chan, vamos! – Y con una última mirada, Kaoru se fue corriendo hacia las otras dos jóvenes, dejando a Kenshin entre confundido y esperanzado, con el corazón en una mano y la cinta azul de la chica en la otra.

* * *

-Disculpe que haya venido así a su casa, ya que apenas nos conocemos. – le dijo Hajime Saito a Tokio en el zashiki (sala de visitas) de la casa, mientras tomaban el té.

-El Coronel es muy gentil al traerme flores. – dijo Tokio con propiedad.

-Fue sólo un gesto de educación. – replicó Saito - Vine aquí para aclarar un malentendido, sobre una conversación que usted tuvo con Megumi-san sobre mí.

-¿Y cuál fue el malentendido? – se apresuró a preguntar la chica casi interrumpiéndolo - Disculpe si soy muy directa pero, ¿entonces el señor no está enamorado de mí?

Saito se debatía entre decir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella o salir a fumar.

-Enamorado, extremadamente enamorado no estoy. – dijo simplemente.

Para su desgracia, Tokio sonrió ampliamente y festejó el hecho, mientras Sakura y Chizuru escuchaban contrariadas tras el shoji.

-¡Qué alivio! – exclamó ella con júbilo, pero volvió a tinte serio de la charla - ¡Disculpe mi grosería!

-Tiene razón, sería muy precipitado, pues no nos conocemos. – la justificó Saito.

-¡Eso mismo es lo que creo!

Pero el Coronel estaba dispuesto a jugarse su última carta para hacerse poco a poco con el corazón de la joven. Y si no resultaba, no la molestaría nunca más.

-Por eso quisiera saber si puedo venir de vez en cuando a hacer alguna visita. – preguntó serio, pero con las manos sudándole. Sakura rogó a los dioses de todas las religiones del mundo para que Tokio dijera que sí.

-Claro, Coronel. – aceptó Tokio algo confundida, pero estaba tan feliz que no quería negarle nada - Será un honor recibirlo.

Pero Sakura y Chizuru se estaban perdiendo de la conversación más reveladora, que se estaba dando en la casa del árbol entre Misao y Soujiro.

-Misao-san, disculpa por haber venido sin avisarte. – dijo un sonrojado Soujiro - No quería armar alboroto en tu casa, sobre todo con tu madre.

-No te preocupes, no creaste ninguna expectativa especial. – contestó Misao con amabilidad.

Fue allí que el joven médico vio su oportunidad de oro.

-Misao… ¿y si yo quisiese crear expectativas? – le planteó de sopetón.

Misao presentía que la situación iba a llegar lejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó.

-¿Puedo cortejarte? – preguntó directamente Soujiro. Si bien era un conquistador, no sabía cómo declararse, básicamente porque nunca hubo alguna mujer que le provocara tantos nervios y lo desestabilizara de ese modo - Desde que te vi en el baile, tan linda, dulce y algo asustada.

-¿Asustada?

-Sí, te asustabas de mí, y vi que no era el momento. – y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó encima de ella y la besó tiernamente - Y era eso lo que quería hacer, besarte. – dijo, mientras le daba besos cortos.

Misao aceptó el cortejo, pero le pidió que al principio lo llevaran en secreto. Su madre era capaz de encargar el ajuar si lo comentaba ahora; prefería ir tranquilamente con él, ya que le gustaba pero todavía no sabía si eso era amor, y quería asegurarse de que el joven no quería sólo divertirse con ella. Además, todavía el asunto de la casa le generaba dudas y desconfianza.

* * *

-¡Desastre! – gritó Shura al entrar a su habitación - ¡Ese baile es un verdadero desastre!

-Disculpe, Madame, ¿pero qué puede cambiar con un baile? – le preguntó Kaede - Las cosas ya no marchan bien para usted: su Barón no está queriendo vender las tierras, su Ken-san enredado con la campesina, y su Akira-kun cada vez más enamorado de la paliducha de la hermana.

Shura la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eres tan burra que no te das cuenta que si algo no va bien para mí, para ti será peor! – exclamó furiosa.

-Ofendiéndome no va a cambiar la situación. – le contestó la otra muy tranquila - Explíqueme por qué el baile de Akira-san está llamado a ser un desastre.

Shura se sentó al fin y empezó a dar sus razones casi llorando.

-Los bailes despiertan sentimientos de compasión, sentimientos artísticos, y el peor de todos, como en mi caso, los sentimientos ligados al romance y la pasión. – explicaba - Y si ese baile llega a suceder, voy a tener graves problemas. El menor de ellos va a ser Akira-kun pidiendo cortejar a Tomoe. ¡Y el mayor de todos va a ser ver a Ken-san más lejos de mí!

Un rato después, Akira la llamó a la sala para comunicarle un plan que quería llevar a cabo en el baile, y como Shura estaba en ese momento en representación de su madre, quiso que lo supiera ella primero. Pasados unos minutos, Shura pegó el grito al cielo.

-¿Cómo? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Estoy hablando muy en serio. – dijo un decidido Akira Kiyosato - ¡Voy a pedirle a Tomoe Kamiya su permiso para cortejarla durante el baile! ¡Está decidido!

-¡No puedes! – bramó Shura. Todos sus problemas estaban empezando a materializarse, y estaba desesperada.

-¿No puedo? – se extrañó Akira.

-¡Esa joven sólo quiere tu dinero! – le soltó la mujer.

-¿De dónde sacó eso?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a su madre? – prosiguió Shura - ¡Son cazafortunas! ¡De baúles llenos de oro como el tuyo!

-Tomoe-san no es su madre. – replicó Akira, empezando a enojarse.

-Fue criada por ella, tiene los mismos valores.

-¿Por qué entonces no se podría interesar por quién soy? – preguntó Akira, más para sí mismo.

-No quise decir eso, Akira-kun. – dijo Shura con un tono más suave y maternal - Es que eres un hombre muy atractivo. Aparte tu madre querrá para ti a una joven a tu altura, educada en los mejores colegios, que pueda hacerse cargo de tu casa, tus hijos…

Pero Akira ya estaba furioso, y antes de irse, por primera vez en su vida le gritó:

-¡Ya tengo edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones!

* * *

Al llegar a casa de los Kamiya, Megumi se despidió de Tomoe y Kaoru para seguir su camino a la suya propia. Las chicas miraron su pequeño hogar con mucho cariño, lo habían extrañado mucho. La familia salió a recibirlas con alegría, menos Sakura, su madre.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?! – las regañó sin siquiera saludarlas.

-¡Pensé que estarías feliz de vernos! – le contestó Kaoru, entre burlona y confusa.

-Mamá, no podíamos quedarnos allí para siempre. – dijo Tomoe delicadamente.

-¡No me digas que ya se te propuso, hija mía! – empezó a saltar su madre.

-Sakura, nuestras hijas no son ganado para ir al matadero y después volver aquí. – intervino Koshijiro, preocupado por ese estado tan exacerbado de su esposa.

-No se me propuso nadie, mamá. – contestó Tomoe secamente y sin mirarla, y entró a la casa.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-¿Quieres saber? – respondió Kaoru con fastidio - Pasa que estás tratándola como si fuese mercadería. ¡Pasa que creaste una expectativa que ella no tiene la intención de cumplir!

Sakura hizo como si no la escuchara y procedió a contarle las últimas noticias.

-Pues mientras tú estabas en la mansión Kiyosato haciendo nada, tus hermanas casi se comprometieron. – contaba con entusiasmo - Misao-chan está siendo cortejada por Soujiro Shishio, y Tokio-chan por el Coronel Hajime Saito.

-¡Eso no es verdad, Kaoru-chan! – negó Tokio desesperada - El Coronel vino aquí para pedirme venir de visita para conocernos más, por así decirlo.

-¡Y Soujiro-kun la misma cosa! – se atajó Misao - No me está cortejando, mamá. Y deja de estar diciendo que a Kaoru-chan la corteja Himura-san. – agregó.

Kaoru se sonrojó como un tomate y en su cabeza volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de lo que casi sucedió esa mañana temprano.

-¿Himura-san? – farfulló airada - ¿Por qué me estaría cortejando? ¡Justamente ese hombre!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin se había levantado muy temprano; quería dar una vuelta por ahí hasta la hora de ir a obra. Después de un rato caminando, apreciando por primera vez la belleza a su alrededor, como si nunca hubiese visto la casa o nunca se hubiese percatado de lo bella que podría ser una simple roca, llegó a las caballerizas. Se sentó bajo la galería, y mientras veía el rocío sobre el césped como si fuera una alfombra con brillo propio, se quedó dormido y empezó a soñar:

 _Estaba solo, era un bello y tranquilo amanecer en el castillo propiedad de su familia en el distrito de Kahoku, en la Provincia de Kaga, donde su padre fue un gran señor feudal del clan Maeda en el pasado y donde en ese momento era un respetado Marqués._

 _Desvió la vista de su castillo y contempló los jardines, los bosques, las plantaciones a lo lejos. Todo tenía un brillo especial que nunca en toda su vida pudo apreciar._

 _Él estaba descalzo, y vestido ligeramente, de pantalón y camisa desabotonada en la parte de arriba. No le importó, se sentía libre._

 _De repente, a lo lejos, divisó una figura femenina llegando a él. No podía verla bien porque provenía de donde estaba saliendo el sol._

 _Hasta que la tuvo frente a frente, era Kaoru Kamiya. Ella reía, descalza también, con un vestido blanco ligero con volados, parecía un hada. Su piel parecía tener brillo propio, y Kenshin tuvo la impresión de ver estrellas brillando en su cabello azabache, suelto._

 _Ella lo tomó en brazos y empezó a bailar un vals con él, pese a que Kenshin no sabía bailar. Mientras se movían al son de viento y el canto de los pájaros, el vals se convirtió en abrazo mientras riendo ella le decía al oído dulcemente:_ _ **No me importa tu pasado.**_

 _Luego lo miró a los ojos y sonrió; esos bellos ojos azules y esos labios de jazmín sonriéndole, le hacían sentir que ya no había nada más que temer, él estaba seguro si ella le sonreía para siempre._

 _Y como para él ya era costumbre no resistirse a ella, la besó dulcemente, disfrutando y memorizando esa boca y esos besos. Ella reía mientras lo besaba y él, feliz, la levantó y dio vueltas en el aire._

 _Por primera vez sonreía sinceramente. Por primera vez, era feliz. Por primera vez, tenía a alguien que sonriera para él, para curarlo y cuidarlo. Y él la protegería y amaría hasta que pudiera morir anciano y en paz._

 _Ella lo miró a los ojos y empezó a llamarlo por su nombre. Kenshin. Qué bien sonaba su nombre saliendo de sus labios. Kenshin. Hasta Battousai sonaría bonito si lo decía ella. Kenshin…_

-¡KENSHIN!

De repente, el rostro de Kaoru se convirtió en el rostro de Akira, y Kenshin se incorporó de un salto del susto, golpeando a su amigo con su cabeza en el proceso. El pobre ingeniero pensó que se moriría, pero no quería morir viendo la cara de su amigo, por más que lo apreciara.

Akira, mientras tanto, se sobaba el mentón del golpe con la cabeza de Kenshin. Le dijo que lo había buscado por toda la casa para hablarle de las ideas para el baile y de algo muy importante del cual necesitaba su consejo. Y lo terminó encontrando dormido en las caballerizas con una cara de idiota que el joven Kiyosato lamentó no saber dibujar para plasmarla en papel. Pero ya pasado el susto y el dolor de ambos, decidieron caminar entre los arces para tener su mentada charla.

-Amigo, nunca vi a Shura-san meterse en mi vida como lo hizo ayer. – concluyó, luego de contarle con lujo de detalles su amor por Tomoe, las ideas para la fiesta y cómo haría para pedirle que aceptara su cortejo. Así de entusiasmado, ansioso y enamorado estaba su amigo.

-Tú eres muy tranquilo, cualquier otra persona estaría indignada. – dijo Kenshin, pensando que Shura era una metiche.

-Tengo que ponerle límites. – dijo Akira - Y cortejaré a Tomoe Kamiya, si ella quiere, claro.

-¿Y por qué no querría?

-Es que a veces la veo muy cercana e interesada en mí, pero otras veces es muy reservada. – explicó su amigo - No puedo saber qué es lo que está pensando.

-¿Y a ti que te hace tener la certeza de estar enamorado de Tomoe-dono? – le preguntó Kenshin, mirándolo de reojo.

-No sé, ¿tú nunca te enamoraste? – le preguntó Akira. Eso Kenshin no se lo esperaba.

-¿Yo? – balbuceó.

-Sí, ¿qué se siente?

-Yo…no sé…- recordó su sueño y pensó en Kaoru - Te quedas pensando en ella todo el tiempo…- pensó en el beso que se dieron - Queriendo estar a su lado cada segundo… - y pensó en ese aroma a jazmín que anulaba todos sus sentidos - Y te quedas todo el día oliendo su perfume, escuchando su voz…

Akira lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y para rematar no entendía nada del repentino romanticismo de su pelirrojo amigo.

-Kenshin…yo te pregunté si alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien, pero no necesitas hablarme de todas las mujeres que pasaron por tu vida.

El cabello y el rostro de Kenshin se volvieron uno solo.

-Eh…bueno, vamos a lo que importa. – le dijo rápidamente - Si realmente quieres pedir la mano de Tomoe-dono en casamiento, te recomiendo que primero tengan una conversación franca entre ustedes, reconociendo los sentimientos entre ambos. ¿O acaso quieres llevarte un fiasco en público?

Así, se pasaron un rato hablando hasta que Akira tuvo que salir a ocuparse de unos asuntos y Kenshin, antes de ir a la obra, se dirigió a la mansión. Tenía que hablar con Shura.

* * *

Kaoru estaba aún más confundida que Kenshin. No podía negar que sentía una extraña atracción por él y por eso terminó sometiéndose a su beso. Pero también era la clase de hombre con el que nunca en su sano juicio tendría algo. Y a eso agregarle sus legendarias peleas.

Se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, ya que tenía que ir a entrenar cerca de la montaña, pero primero tenía que hacer una visita. Iría a ver a la única persona en toda Hagi que conocía de esas cuestiones. Megumi Katsura.

-Quiero saber… - empezó Kaoru, una vez en el cuarto de Megumi con ella prestándole atención ante la urgencia que dijo que tenía que tratar - ¿Cómo es que una persona sabe cuándo está enamorada?

Megumi puso cara de no entender.

-¿Tú? – preguntó sin poder creerlo - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

Kaoru se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

-Sí… ¿Acaso no eres la casamentera oficial de Hagi? Así que ayúdame en esa cuestión. – le pidió.

-¿Y tú vienes aquí a mi hogar casualmente sin decirme de quién estás enamorada? – inquirió su amiga con alegría - ¡Ahora me cuentas todo! ¿Quién es el hombre que logró conquistar el corazón de la mujer indomable de Hagi?

-¡No! ¡No es por mí! – exclamó Kaoru agitando las manos - ¡Es por Tomoe-chan! Tomoe-chan no sabe si Akira-san la está cortejando o no. – mintió - Y como ella es muy reservada, vine a hacerte la pregunta por ella.

-¿Tomoe-chan? – preguntó Megumi - ¿Akira-san le hizo algún pedido formal?

-No.

-Entonces no está siendo cortejada.

-¿Y si ellos ya se besaron? – preguntó Kaoru con un hilo de voz y roja de la vergüenza.

Megumi abrió los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa, y de paso le salieron orejas de zorro.

-¿Ya se besaron? – se sorprendió - ¿Enferma y todo? Un beso así, sin pedido de cortejo de por medio no se puede considerar un noviazgo.

-Así que no es un noviazgo…

Pero a Megumi se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡A no ser que Akira-san esté esperando al baile para pedírselo!

-¿Entonces es probable que lo haga? – preguntó Kaoru con ansiedad.

-No es una probabilidad, es una certeza. ¡Y debe llevar el mejor vestido!

-Pero nuestra economía no es suficiente como para estar comprando vestidos, más si somos seis mujeres en la casa. – explicó Kaoru con pena - Apenas tenemos un vestido cada una, después tenemos unos pocos kimonos.

Entonces Megumi reparó en la vieja ropa de entrenamiento de su amiga. La hakama estaba gastada y tenía algunos remiendos y su viejo kimono de la parte de arriba estaba descolorido. Ya en la época de las clases de Maekawa iba en ese estado.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Este vestido será para ti! – exclamó Megumi, sacando de su armario un bonito vestido blanco que se había comprado recientemente - Después vemos qué hacer por Tomoe-chan; todas las miradas serán para ti el día del baile.

-¿Todas las miradas? ¡Si yo sólo quiero tener una sola! - se le escapó a Kaoru.

A Megumi se agrandaron cada vez más las orejas de zorro.

-¡Lo sabía! – chilló - ¡Fuiste tú quien dio el beso! ¿Quién es? ¡Finalmente apareció alguien para sacar de tu cabeza esas ideas de trabajar y conocer el mundo!

Y antes de que la encadenara para que le contase todo con lujo de detalles, Kaoru alegó que tenía entrenamiento y salió despavorida del castillo reprochándose el descuido. Subió de un salto sobre su caballo y se alejó a todo galope.

* * *

Quien no necesitaba encadenar a nadie para sacar información era Sanosuke con su amigo Soujiro, quien le estaba confiando su noviazgo con Misao Kamiya. La madre de Sanosuke, Naname-san, había sido cocinera durante muchos años en la mansión Shishio, por lo que Soujiro y su hermano crecieron con los Sagara, aunque su padre se encargó de que no pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, la amistad de los muchachos siguió creciendo y Sanosuke era el único amigo de verdad que tenía Soujiro.

-¡Sí, pedí cortejar a Misao y ella aceptó! – canturreó un feliz Soujiro.

-¿Con beso y todo? – se interesó Sanosuke.

-Uno o dos besitos…Misao es diferente a las demás mujeres, habla de una manera divertida e inteligente. – decía Soujiro con ojos soñadores.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Adónde fue a parar Tenken no Soujiro, el doctor casanova de toda la región de Chugoku?

-Está sepultado. – explicó él - Ya estoy pensando en presentarla a mi padre; aunque él no es la persona más simpática y la casa…tiene algo, no sé qué, que asusta a todas las mujeres que llevé.

-Pero vamos a lo importante: ¿cuándo vas a llevar a la Comadreja a conocer al viejo Shishio?

-No lo sé, lo pienso y no sé si a Misao le gustará la idea. – dijo el joven dubitativo.

* * *

Tokio y Chizuru habían ido al pueblo a hacer unas compras y a averiguar quién era el nuevo joven que habían visto el día anterior. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo saludándolas desde la mesa de un pequeño bar y Chizuru corrió hacia él sin dudarlo, sin hacer caso a los llamados de Tokio. Se presentaron y supieron que ese joven se llamaba Enishi Yukishiro, era poeta y estaba en Hagi vacacionando. Aparte de eso, nada más supieron de él. Pero era tan encantador con las dos, que parecía que lo conocieran de toda la vida.

-Ahora son mis primeras amiga aquí en Hagi. – declaró el joven.

-¡Deberías ser invitado en la fiesta de Akira Kiyosato para recitar tus poemas! – chilló Chizuru. Desde que se enteró por boca de Tomoe de la fiesta que iba a ofrecer el joven empresario, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Es una buena idea. – concordó Tokio tímidamente.

A continuación, Enishi se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recitar a ambas chicas:

 _Rojos capullos de ciruela –_

 _¿dónde quedaron_

 _los recuerdos del amor?_

 _Qué hermosa la peonía,_

 _la abeja_

 _no quiere partir._

 _A una amapola_

 _deja sus alas la mariposa_

 _como recuerdo._

-Son haikus (tipo de poesía japonesa) de Matsuo Basho. – dijo Tokio.

-Está en lo correcto. – le contestó Enishi, besándole la mano, para consternación de Chizuru.

* * *

Kenshin tocó la puerta de la habitación de Shura y esta le abrió feliz, dejándolo pasar. Cómo quería que los dos estuvieran en esa misma habitación en otras condiciones, pero se conformaba con tenerlo cerca por el momento, mientras se apoyaba por la cabecera de la cama contoneando su figura, cosa que Kenshin ignoró, ya que venía a tratar un asunto grave con ella.

-Quisiera hablar con usted sobre Akira. – dijo mirándola con indiferencia - Él me dijo que tuvieron una discusión.

-Pero ya me disculpé… - empezó Shura, nerviosa.

-Creo que tiene razón, Shura-dono.

-¿Cree que tengo razón? – el corazón de la mujer saltaba de la alegría. Ése era un muy buen comienzo para sus planes.

-Creo que Akira no debe casarse con cualquier mujer. – explicó Kenshin con mirada fría - Él es un buen hombre, y merece una mujer sincera y honesta.

-Pues yo creo que esa Tomoe no es ni sincera ni honesta. – se animó a decir Shura.

-¿Y tiene pruebas de ello o son sólo suposiciones?

-Una mujer entiende de esas cosas, Himura-san. – le explicó ella - Esas jóvenes harían cualquier cosa con tal de casarse con un hombre rico.

-¿Todas? – se alarmó Kenshin.

-Todas. Esa Tomoe, la otra… ¿cómo era el nombre? – quiso probarlo ella.

-¿Kaoru-dono?

-No, estoy hablando de Chizuru. – dijo Shura, sabía que él se preocuparía por esa Kaoru - Pero de la otra que usted menciono, de esa creo que es la peor de todas.

Kenshin le dirigió disimuladamente una mirada asesina.

-Pues no creo que todas sean interesadas. – repuso él.

-Después no diga que no le avisé. – dijo ella inocentemente.

-Aun así necesitamos de algo más concreto: si hay más interés que amor en esa historia o si por lo menos Tomoe-dono ama de verdad a Akira.

-¿Puedo saber por qué de repente esa preocupación? – preguntó ella.

-Akira me comentó que nunca hubo una declaración de amor entre ambos, y tenemos que conseguir una prueba que nos asegure los sentimientos de Tomoe-dono antes de que Akira se le declare. – explicó Kenshin. Luego se disculpó y se dispuso a retirarse a la obra.

-¿Puedo ir con usted? – pidió Shura. Tenía que empezar a acercarse a él, por no hacerlo antes una campesina había logrado hasta besarlo. Le daba rabia de sólo pensarlo.

-¿Para la obra? – se extrañó Kenshin. Qué fastidio.

-Sí, no la conozco, y como Ikumatsu es su socia, creí que sería bueno visitar el lugar. – explicó Shura - Sólo por curiosidad, porque sé que está haciendo un trabajo perfecto. Y después, como el día es tan hermoso, podríamos dar un paseo.

Esa insinuación puso de mal humor a Kenshin, pero aceptó llevarla. Pero antes tenían que pasar por el pueblo a comprar unas cosas. Y a Hagi se dirigieron.

Enishi Yukishiro paseaba en compañía de Tokio y Chizuru Kamiya.

-¡Bueno señoritas! – exclamó él con entusiasmo - ¡Cuéntenme más sobre el baile!

-Será dado por un joven empresario del arroz, recién llegado a la región. – relató Chizuru, emocionada - Ya es toda una celebridad.

En ese momento, el carruaje de Kenshin pasaba por esa misma calle, y Kenshin divisó primero a las dos jóvenes Kamiya. Pero cuando vio a quien las acompañaba, por poco perdió el control de los caballos, haciendo que Shura se asustara y reparara en la expresión de horror y odio profundo de su Ken-san. El joven poeta también lo vio, con el mismo horror y odio, pero rápidamente los disimuló. Las dos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de nada, entusiasmadas en la vidriera de una tienda de kimonos.

-Yukishiro – susurró Kenshin con voz estrangulada por la ira.

* * *

Kaoru había llegado al cerro dispuesta a entrenar duro ese día. Dejó a su caballo bajo un árbol cercano y se acercó al borde del cerro con su shinai para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento. La vista la relajaba y el viento la refrescaba, pero vio desde lo alto lo que parecía una obra, como de ferrocarril. No le dio importancia; mejor, así tendría en qué irse de allí llegado el momento. Se concentró y empezó con sus katas.

Kenshin había llegado de un humor de perros a la obra. Shura detrás de él no entendía nada y no sabía cómo acercarse a alguien en ese estado y que además en el pasado había sido un asesino despiadado. Aun así, el ingeniero, junto con su asistente, le mostró los avances de la obra ferroviaria. De repente, con sus ojos agudos, vio algo moviéndose en la cima de cerro. Le pidió los binoculares a su asistente y cuando vio a través de ellos, el mal humor se esfumó de él. Era Kaoru Kamiya, con ropa de entrenamiento, haciendo unos movimientos bastante elegantes y a la perfección. Pidió disculpas para retirarse y encargó a su asistente que atendiera debidamente a Shura.

Decepcionada, Shura acompañó al hombre para seguir recorriendo la obra.

Después de un rato de ejercitaciones y movimientos, Kaoru cayó rendida al suelo boca arriba bajo el árbol junto a su caballo. Estaba empezando a dormitar cuando sintió que alguien se tendía junto a ella del lado contrario y empezaba a tocar su nariz con la suya.

-Hola… - susurró Kenshin.

Tal fue el susto de la joven que se incorporó de golpe y su frente dio con la de Himura, haciendo que los dos se tomaran de la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Mou! – gimió ella.

-¡Oro! – se quejó él, era el segundo golpe en la cabeza del día - ¡Qué cabeza dura!

Kaoru se olvidó de su frente y se encaró con Kenshin.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó, desconfiada.

-No quería asustarte. – se apresuró él - Quería hablar sobre nuestro beso. Es que…te vi así y… - trató de decir, señalando el pecho de la kendoka.

-¿Así como? – bajó la vista vio que el obi se le había aflojado y con eso parte del cuello del kimono, haciendo que se le viera notablemente el nacimiento de los senos. Roja como el cabello de su compañero, se lo acomodó rápidamente - Ahora sí estoy presentable. – dijo cuando terminó.

-Kaoru-dono, tú siempre estás presentable.

-¿Presentable? – dijo ella con ironía - No fue eso lo que el señor dijo en el baile.

Kenshin empezó a acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué baile? – le dijo con voz calma, algo raro en él - La verdad no recuerdo de qué baile me hablas. Sólo recuerdo lo que pasó después de ese día.

-Yo también… - murmuró Kaoru, pero antes de que Kenshin intentase algo le propuso pasear por el área, mientras su caballo seguía pastando tranquilamente, único testigo de la química entre los dos.

* * *

Sakura estaba dándole de comer a los puercos, cuando Chizuru llegó como loca a darle una noticia.

-¡Mamá! – chilló la chica - ¡Acaba de llegar Soujiro Shishio en un carruaje!

Su madre casi se cae encima de uno de los puercos tirado en el lodo.

-¿SOUJIRO SHISHIO? – bramó - ¡No te creo Chizuru-chan!

-¡Si no me crees, velo por ti misma!

Sakura salió del maloliente recinto con Chizuru siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial, y ambas fueron a espiar la entrada de la casa.

-Soujiro Shishio…. – murmuró para después descontrolarse - ¡Yo sabía que Misao-chan estaba siendo cortejada por él! – se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta principal de la casa y el pobre Soujiro fue atosigado por el olor a chiquero y las preguntas de Sakura Kamiya - ¿Puedo saber que está haciendo el joven en esta casa?

-Mamá… - dijo Misao, que acababa de salir afuera a ver quién venía, y tapándose la nariz.

-Es que vine a pedirle algo a Misao… - explicó el joven médico - ¿Misao te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana?

A Misao le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Yo? ¿En tu casa? ¿La mansión Shishio? – farfulló.

-Es que quiero presentarte a mi padre. – le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que ella quiere! – aceptó la madre.

Al fin Soujiro se había percatado de la incomodidad de su novia.

-Misao, no estás obligada. – le dijo - Entenderé si prefieres esperar.

-¡Usted espérela allá, que mañana ella irá linda para la mansión! – dijo su madre por ella.

* * *

-Mi mamá se vuelve loca conmigo, todo porque quiero salir al mundo. – explicaba Kaoru mientras caminaban por el borde del cerro.

-¿Cómo así? – se interesó Kenshin.

-El mundo es muy grande, y yo sólo conozco Hagi.

-¿Y qué lugares del mundo te gustaría conocer? – quiso saber él, tomaría nota de todo - ¿París, Londres?

-Quiero ir a mi lugar, sólo que no sé cuál es. – dijo Kaoru riendo.

Por primera vez, Kenshin sonrió.

-De alguna forma, todos buscamos ese lugar. – concordó con ella - ¡Escucha, pasamos más de cinco minutos sin pelear! ¿No es increíble?

Ese comentario hizo que Kaoru riera más y le mostrara esa sonrisa que a él lo tenía perdido.

-¡Es un récord! – rió ella, luego se dirigió a donde estaba su caballo - Creo que me tengo que ir, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

-¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? – preguntó tímidamente Kenshin - O cerca de tu casa, si es que prefieres que no te vean conmigo.

-¿Y por qué preferiría eso? – se extrañó Kaoru.

-No sé, es que los dos somos…

-¿Qué? ¿Diferentes en todos los sentidos? – ofendida, la chica se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero Kenshin la tomó de la mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No…no me preocupa eso…no ahora… - murmuró él, acercándose lentamente a su rostro, pero sorprendiéndolo, fue ella quien se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Él feliz y riendo contra su boca, la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca más.

Abajo, en la obra, Shura miraba la escena mediante los binoculares del asistente de su Ken-san. Estaba temblando de rabia y celos, y en sus ojos se veía un brillo peligroso, todo por culpa de esa mujer.

-Esa pobretona no tiene límites… - masculló, jurando que se encargaría de ella más temprano que tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente estuvieron un largo rato besándose, con Kenshin cada vez más prendido y prendado de ella. Fue de un momento a otro, que Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que había hecho. Antes podía culpar a Himura de ser él quien empezara el juego de los besos, pero esta vez ella lo había provocado y no sabía cómo tenía que proceder después de eso. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido la compostura y ser ella quien se arrojara a los brazos de un hombre? ¡Esa no era Kaoru Kamiya! Enojada consigo misma, se apartó de Kenshin dando un salto para atrás.

-¡Basta! – farfulló con los labios hinchados - ¡Primero dices que somos diferentes! ¡Después me besas y haces que te bese! – a esa altura su nivel de confusión no tenía límites - ¡Y yo necesito una respuesta! ¿Quieres o no quieres cortejarme? – se tapó la boca con las manos al ser consciente de la pregunta que se le había escapado.

Él, contento y divertido, iba a contestarle, pero…

-¡Himura-san!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Shura mirándolos con el rostro colorado por la ira y con una mirada de sospecha.

-Shura-dono… - murmuró Kenshin.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – inquirió ella - ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Nada! – saltó Kaoru - No estamos haciendo nada.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí, Shura-dono? – preguntó Kenshin, molesto por la interrupción.

Shura le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kaoru y se volvió a Kenshin con expresión preocupada y amorosa.

-¡Vine detrás suyo, Himura-san! – exclamó afligida - Siempre me dijo que este cerro es muy peligroso, y estaba muy preocupada. – luego agregó observando a Kaoru - Pero por lo visto, usted se encontró con su nueva amiga.

-Fue coincidencia… - dijo Kenshin. En realidad, no sabía qué decir, puesto que fue él quien buscó a Kaoru.

-Sí, fue coincidencia… - apoyó Kaoru.

Momentos después, Kaoru se encontró a sí misma en el carruaje de Kenshin camino a casa, mientras ella llevaba las riendas del carruaje, él iba sobre el caballo de la chica. El joven Himura había insistido en alcanzarla hasta allí, y Shura los acompañaba; después de lo que había visto, se aseguraría de no dejarlos solos nunca más. Se prometió también empezar a conquistar al joven heredero, pero por el momento se contentaría con hacerle pasar mal a la campesina.

-Estoy con mucha curiosidad por saber cómo va a ir al baile, Kaoru-san. – le dijo con sorna mientras examinaba las ropas raídas de Kaoru - Primero va a uno vestida de hombre, y quién sabe si a éste va con ropa de entrenamiento.

-No está siendo delicada, Shura-dono. – advirtió Kenshin con un gruñido peligroso.

-Disculpe. – dijo Shura sin una pizca de arrepentimiento - Tal vez es la diferencia de crianza entre Kaoru-san y yo que hace que mis palabras no sean comprendidas correctamente.

Kaoru se había mantenido estoica aguantando las insinuaciones de Shura, pero ya era hora de contestarle.

-Creo que tanto mi crianza campesina como la crianza noble de Himura-san entienden lo que usted quiso decir. – le dijo con simpleza y con una sonrisa.

Al fin llegaron a la pequeña residencia de la familia Kamiya. Kenshin miró la casa con curiosidad. Era una de estilo gassho, algo poco usual en la zona ya que las nevadas eran raras. Evidentemente quien la construyó lo hizo guiado por el capricho. Era una casa alta con el techo a dos aguas, y aunque parecía tener varios pisos, sólo la planta baja era habitada por los dueños; el piso de arriba funcionaba como una gran azotea, o mejor dicho, un gran granero donde se guardaba parte de la producción. Abajo, siendo siete habitantes, se dividían las habitaciones lo mejor que podían. Sin contar que estaba rodeada por unos muy pequeños establos, chiqueros y gallineros.

Cuando Koshijiro Kamiya se había visto obligado a vender el dojo por su incapacidad de enseñar y por las deudas adquiridas, el gobierno le había hecho entrega de una compensación por sus años de servicio más una pequeña pensión de por vida para poder vivir (agregándole una medalla de honor por no haber matado a nadie en su vida como espadachín). Como no era suficiente para mantener un enorme dojo cuyo destino de su estilo era incierto, con gran pena, el señor Kamiya decidió ponerlo a la venta y buscar otro hogar. Así fue como se topó con esta peculiar vivienda que incluía unos pequeños acres de tierra para producir.

Kenshin se sonrió al ver la casa. Sólo una vivienda así podía ser habitada por su Kaoru. Ya se estaba imaginando yendo a tomar el té allí cuando la voz de Shura interrumpió sus ensoñaciones.

-Entonces es aquí donde viven las Kamiya. – se burló ella - Muy pintoresca.

Kaoru frunció el ceño a ver la mirada de desprecio de una y de diversión del otro hacia su casa.

-Sí, muy pintoresca. – dijo secamente, bajando del carruaje - Gracias por dejarme aquí.

-No fue nada. – dijo Kenshin amablemente - Nos vemos en el baile.

-¿En el baile? – preguntó Kaoru asustada mientras recordaba:

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Entonces es probable que lo haga? – preguntó Kaoru con ansiedad._

 _-No es una probabilidad, es una certeza. – dijo Megumi._

 _Fin flashback_

-Sí. ¿Está todo bien? – se preocupó Kenshin.

-¡Claro!

-Pero trate de ir vestida apropiadamente. – disparó Shura con malicia - Acabamos de llegar a la región y no queremos que una ciudadana ilustre haga un espectáculo en nuestra casa. Ya basta con la pobre de Tomoe-san, que nos hizo una visita y cayó enferma. La gente pensará que tenemos una maldición con las Kamiya.

-No se preocupe. – le contestó Kaoru - A diferencia de Tomoe, yo no me dejo vencer tan fácilmente. Tengo una especie de protección contra el mal de ojo.

Shura le hizo una mueca de desprecio en el momento en que Kenshin ponía en marcha el carruaje. Suspirando, Kaoru fue a dejar su caballo en el pequeño establo y se metió a su habitación por la ventana para evitar preguntas. Grande fue el susto y la sorpresa de ver que alguien la estaba esperando allí. Era Megumi, a quien no se la veía nada feliz.

-¡Ay, Megumi! – exclamó Kaoru - ¡Qué susto!

-¿Pensaste que ibas a escapar de mí al huir de mi casa de esa manera? – inquirió su amiga enojada.

-Perdóname, Megumi. – pidió Kaoru - No sé qué me dio, me puse nerviosa y sólo atiné a salir corriendo.

Y así, Megumi perdió el enojo pero no la memoria.

-Ahora me vas a contar todo, porque soy tu mejor amiga. – le dijo alegremente - Y me vas a decir de quién estás enamorada. Te conozco muy bien.

-Es verdad, no puedo ocultarte nada. – suspiró Kaoru, de Megumi no podía escapar - La verdad, estoy sintiendo algo que nunca sentí antes.

-¿Amor?

-Tal vez, no sé…

Megumi empezó a saltar de la alegría.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – chilló - ¡Es el sentimiento más increíble, que la gente se pasa la vida buscando y a veces nunca logra encontrar!

De repente, los ojos de Kaoru se ensombrecieron, y ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Tengo miedo, Megumi. – dijo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-Miedo de renunciar a mis sueños.

-Si estás hablando de eso de conocer el mundo, ya puedes dejarlo de lado. – dijo Megumi, sin saber el daño que le hacían esas palabras a Kaoru.

-¡Megumi! – exclamó la chica enojada - ¡No me puedes pedir eso! Si no fuera por los sueños, la gente estaría viviendo en cárceles y no en casas. ¡No me pidas que renuncie a mis sueños!

Su amiga la miró con cariño y con… ¿lástima?

-Lo sé, pero es que tus sueños sólo te van a traer tristeza. – le dijo, cuidando esta vez de elegir las palabras correctas - El mundo allá afuera no está hecho para mujeres como nosotras. El mundo es de los hombres, hechos por ellos y para ellos. Si dices que has encontrado el amor, quédate con él, es lo mejor. Ése será tu mejor sueño.

-¡Qué horror de sueño! ¡Qué horrible!

-No lo creo. Yo prefiero vivir en mi mundo, con mis sueños…

Eso hizo que Kaoru se distrajera de sus problemas.

-¡Tus sueños! ¿Y cuáles son? ¿Se puede saber? – quiso saber.

-Veo que esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lado. – respondió Megumi, haciéndose la tonta - Y peor aún, no me vas a contar quién es ese hombre tan increíble.

-Megumi, estoy confundida. – le explicó su amiga - Pero te prometo que en cuanto entienda un poco más lo que me está sucediendo te lo cuento todo.

La nieta del Barón de Hagi entendió que era hora de irse. Pero antes de eso, puso un paquete en los brazos de Kaoru.

-Y como soy muy buena amiga, te traje el vestido para que te lo pongas en el baile. – le dijo antes de irse.

* * *

El Palacio Juppongatana, ubicado en las afueras de Hagi, era una importante reliquia creada en el Período Heian, un hermoso edificio simétrico de una sola planta pero de proporciones enormes, que rodeaba a un gran patio con estanque que a su vez contenía islotes y puentes, rodeados de un paisaje con pequeñas montañas, árboles de todas las especies y rocas de todos los tamaños. Toda una colosal maravilla de edificio y paisaje. (Referencia tomada: el desaparecido Palacio Sanjo de mismo período).

El palacio fue nombrado en honor a diez grandes samuráis de ese período y la familia a la que pertenecía, compuesta de grandes señores feudales, había caído en desgracia durante el Bakumatsu, muriendo todos y dejando las propiedades al nuevo gobierno para subastarlas. Makoto Shishio, que en esos tiempos se destacaba como hitokiri del Ishin Shishi, con sus cuantiosos ahorros y la paga no menos cuantiosa que recibía por sus asesinatos, pujó por la propiedad hasta hacerse con ella (el Barón Gensai Katsura también la quiso para sí, así que no hace falta describir la rabieta que le duró un mes por perder la puja; todavía se lamentaba cuando pasaba por el lugar).

Y ahora Shishio se imponía como señor del Palacio Juppongatana, adquisición por la que estaba orgulloso. Cabe aclarar que absolutamente nada de ese palacio fue cambiado de lugar, el nuevo dueño prefirió dejarlo todo como lo habían dispuesto los grandes daimyo que supieron ser sus dueños. Y es que Shishio, a pesar de apoyar al nuevo gobierno, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus políticas de occidentalización y de modernización; es más, era el único de los hombres ricos de la región que prefería seguir vistiendo y manejándose con las tradicionales ropas y costumbres de la era Tokugawa a rajatabla. A regañadientes había dejado que sus hijos salieran al mundo y estudiaran especializaciones occidentales. Y según decían las malas lenguas, esa forma de vida tan arcaica había causado la enfermedad que finalmente se llevaría a Yumi-san, su esposa.

Pero los habitantes de Hagi y alrededores preferían dirigirse a la enorme construcción como la Mansión Shishio o la Mansión del Parque, cosa que a su propietario le indignaba sobremanera.

Propietario que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente a la luz de las velas unos manuscritos, sentado en el hashigakushi no ma (una especie de estar que daba al impresionante patio) del recinto. En ese momento, Soujiro hizo su aparición poniéndose de rodillas frente a su padre e inclinándose. Necesitaba hablar con él.

-Otou-sama… - empezó el joven médico.

-¿Vas a traer a alguna de tus concubinas para la casa? – le interrumpió su padre secamente sin sacar la vista de donde estaba leyendo.

-No tengo concubinas, Otou-sama. Lo que sucede entre las jóvenes que a las que trato y yo es algo lleno de respeto. Pero en algo tiene razón, Otou-sama. Voy a traer a mi novia para conocer la casa.

Fue allí que Makoto Shishio miró a su hijo por encima de sus papeles.

-Según tengo entendido, la última que vino aquí se fue de sopetón. – dijo - Y sin ninguna razón.

-Yo tampoco entiendo lo que sucedió. – dijo Soujiro confuso.

-Y no es la primera. Tal vez se sienten intimidadas por la presencia de tu madre, Yumi. – dijo Shishio, mirando hacia un gran grabado de género Ukiyo-e que representaba a una mujer muy elegante y ataviada en finos kimonos.

-Pero ése es sólo un cuadro, Otou-sama. – repuso Soujiro tímidamente.

Makoto Shishio prefirió no seguir hablando de su difunta esposa y retomó el asunto que trajo a su hijo ante él.

-¿Y por qué me avisas que viene esa joven? – le preguntó.

-Porque quiero presentársela, la cosa es seria. – respondió su hijo.

-Espero que no sea una locura.

-Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos.

-Entonces estaré presente para conocerla. – concluyó Shishio con aire importante.

-Gracias, Otou-sama.

Ninguno de los dos percibió a una figura que los observaba desde las penumbras.

* * *

Mientras, a pocos kilómetros de allí, Megumi hacía sus cálculos amorosos en lo referido a las hermanas Kamiya:

-Misao-chan está siendo cortejada por Soujiro Shishio… Tomoe-chan y Akira-san es otra pareja de la cual estoy segura que confirmarán su amor en el baile… Y confío en la capacidad del Coronel Saito de sorprender a Tokio-chan… En cuanto a Yukishiro-san, no sé mucho de él, ya me lo presentará Chizuru-chan en el baile… Y con eso sólo resta Tanuki-chan y su pretendiente misterioso… ¿Quién será aquel que dejó a mi amiga en ese estado? ¡Aoshi-san! ¡Me he olvidado de mi amigo más querido! Creo que ya sé que haré con él… - todo eso anotando con pluma en un papel.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a primera hora al cuartel del regimiento para hablar con Saito con respecto a Aoshi.

-Buenos días, Coronel… - saludó desde la puerta - Quisiera hablar un momento con usted, es sobre el corazón de Aoshi-san. – sin esperar invitación del hombre, Megumi entró, se sentó y fue al grano - Estoy muy preocupada por él, un hombre maravilloso como Aoshi-san no debería estar soltero.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – concordó Saito, cigarrillo en mano - Hombres honrados como mi amigo no merecen estar solos.

-¿Usted sabe si él pretende llevar a alguien al baile de los Kiyosato?

-A nadie, Megumi-san. – le respondió el Coronel intencionalmente - Aoshi sólo tiene ojos para una sola mujer pero creo que ella no tiene ni idea.

A Megumi se le iluminó el rostro y la mente, y entendió todo mal.

-Ya no necesita decir más nada. – clamó - ¡Sé exactamente de quién está hablando! ¡Aoshi-san tendrá con quién ir al baile! Y usted debería ser más valiente e invitar a Tokio-san. – salió corriendo del cuartel dejando a Saito sonrojado por lo de Tokio pero creyendo que por fin Aoshi tendría oportunidad con la chica Katsura.

* * *

Entretanto, relojeando los preparativos para el baile, un Akira feliz le comentaba a un Kenshin distraído todos sus planes para ese día.

-¡Y aquí estará el palco donde voy a pedir en cortejo a mi amada! – exclamó, mostrándole a su amigo una tarima decorada que mandó montar para la ocasión.

-¿Todavía estás seguro de eso? – quiso saber un no muy convencido Kenshin - Me hubiera gustado que Tomoe-dono haya sido más clara en sus sentimientos por ti.

-Kenshin, sabes que este no es un de los enamoramientos cortos que he tenido. – respondió su amigo, haciendo un gesto con la mano como rechazando lo dicho por el ingeniero - Me conoces muy bien. Con Tomoe, mi corazón late de una manera que nunca me había pasado.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, más animado con la alegría y la seguridad de Akira.

-Tu corazón es bueno, Akira. Pero creo que tienes razón en escucharlo. – agregó pensativo el pelirrojo - Tal vez sea hora de escuchar el mío propio.

Akira casi se cayó para atrás con lo que escuchó.

-¿Dónde se escondió mi amigo Kenshin Himura? – preguntó, fingiendo desesperación - ¿Quién es este romántico que borró a Battousai del mapa?

Kenshin gruñó ante las bromas de su amigo.

-Aunque debo decirte que no estoy de tan buen ánimo. – le dijo - Me he encontrado con un viejo conocido a quien no tengo tanta estima.

De repente, el rostro del joven Kiyosato se volvió sombrío, comprendiendo las palabras de Kenshin.

-No me digas que se trata de…

-Sí. De Enishi Yukishiro. – confirmó Kenshin con amargura y los puños apretados - Estaba de paseo con dos de las hermanas Kamiya. Esperaba no verlo nunca más, pero algo me dice que lo veré nuevamente.

* * *

En su habitación, Kaoru observaba el fino vestido de Megumi mientras recordaba las palabras de Kenshin. ¿Sus sueños o el amor?

 _Flashback_

 _-Nos vemos en el baile._

 _-¿En el baile?_

 _-Sí. ¿Está todo bien?_

 _Fin flashback_

Unos golpecitos en el shoji la devolvieron a la realidad.

-¡Adelante! – dijo. Era Misao.

-Kaoru-chan, quiero agradecerte por ir conmigo. – le dijo su hermana - Sabes de mi miedo por esa casa.

Kaoru se levantó de un salto y sonriendo, le tomó de la mano.

-Mira, vamos a ir las dos juntas a enfrentar esa mansión endemoniada. – le dijo.

En ese mismo momento, en la Mansión Shishio, una jovencita de cabello corto y castaño, pequeña y delgada, muy joven pero de rictus amargado, se encontraba frente al retrato de Yumi Komagata, esposa de Makoto Shishio. Era Uki Sagara, ama de llaves de la Mansión Shishio.

-No voy a dejar que ninguna mujer ocupe mi lugar en esta casa. – susurró la joven con odio.

* * *

Mientras en el pueblo Shura encargaba a los distintos almacenes todo lo necesario para el baile y la fiesta, y para su desgracia, se cruzó con Chizuru Kamiya.

-¡Shura-san! – chilló la chica - ¡Qué bueno encontrarla aquí!

Shura rodó los ojos.

-Una hermana Kamiya… - resopló - ¿Al final cuántas de ustedes hay? ¡Porque adonde sea que miro aparece una nueva!

-¡La señora es tan graciosa! – exclamó Chizuru alegremente, sin entender nada.

-Con permiso, porque estoy apurada. – se excusó Shura de mala gana.

Chizuru se hizo a un lado para que la mujer siguiera su camino.

-¡Claro que la señora tiene prisa! – cacareó la joven - ¡Si va a organizar el baile! ¡Va a ser lindo! ¡Enishi-kun va a recitar poesías para mí! ¡Tomoe-chan y Akira-san se van a reencontrar! ¡Hasta Kaoru-chan parece animada!

-¿Parece? – masculló Shura con odio hacia esa Kaoru - ¡Bien por ella! Chismosa… - luego se le ocurrió algo y murmuró - Gracias, Kami-sama… ¡Chizuru-san! No hay prisa que justifique los malos modales, ¿me acompaña a tomar el té?

Minutos después, ambas estaban en la casa de té de la ciudad.

-Ahora cuénteme todo. – pidió Shura con malicia - Así que Kaoru-san está animada con el baile, ¿ella siempre es así de animada? ¿Hace cualquier cosa para despertar la simpatía de los jóvenes guapos y ricos?

Chizuru reía, contenta de su suerte de no sólo ir con su Enishi-kun al baile, sino también de tomar el té con tan distinguida dama.

-Kaoru-chan nunca está detrás de ningún hombre. – le respondió entre risas.

-¿No?

-No, nunca quiere saber de romances. Dice que quiere otra cosa para su vida. Mamá se pone como loca, dice que ella está arruinando el trabajo divino que le fue encomendado.

Eso hizo que la atención de Shura se incrementara más, todos esos datos prometían.

-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo divino? – quiso saber.

-¡Casarnos a las cinco! – chilló Chizuru, emocionada.

-¿Y cuál es esa función cupido de ella?

-¡Mamá es una genia! – le explicó la chica con regocijo - Mandó a Tomoe-chan caminando bajo la lluvia para que se enfermara en casa de Akira-san. Y Tomoe-chan, enferma, se fue quedando y quedando en la casa…

Chizuru seguía hablando como una cotorra, sin saber que le estaba dando armas a Shura Myoujin, quien sonreía y se relamía ante cada cosa que se iba enterando.

* * *

La pequeña carreta de carga llevada por el único caballo de la familia se detuvo ante la Mansión Shishio. Kaoru y Misao miraban admiradas la fachada del antiguo palacio, palacio que invitaba a historias de distintos períodos, así como a misterios sin resolver. Curiosa con lo que habría dentro de ese lugar, Kaoru bajó y esperó a que su hermana bajase. Y se quedó esperando, porque Misao se había quedado paralizada del miedo.

-¡Misao-chan! – la llamó - Estamos atrasadas. – ella la miró y negó con la cabeza, muda de terror - No seas boba, no ocurrió ningún crimen en la Mansión Shishio. Y estoy aquí contigo. Además, vas a ver a tu novio, deberías estar animada.

-No puedo… tengo miedo. – murmuró Misao al fin, aterrorizada - Sé que es difícil entender eso, Kaoru-chan, pero tengo miedo.

-No, no es difícil. – la comprendió Kaoru - Yo también tengo miedo.

-¿También tienes miedo de la Mansión Shishio?

-No. Tengo miedo de hacer la elección equivocada y ser infeliz. – le explicó ella - Tengo miedo de creer en los cuentos de hadas y abandonar todos mis deseos.

-Entonces me entiendes, y estás de acuerdo conmigo.

-No. – negó Kaoru con voz enérgica - Todo el mundo siente miedo, y la clave es saber qué hacer con ese miedo. Y las hermanas Kamiya lo enfrentamos. ¡Ahora ven! – se dispuso a tomarla de la mano para que bajase de la carreta. Misao no se lo permitió.

-Ésa eres tú, Kaoru-chan; yo no estoy lista. Vámonos, por favor. – le pidió Misao, angustiada. Resignada, Kaoru volvió a subir a la vieja carreta y dieron la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Desde una ventana, Uki las observaba con atención. Y se sonreía.

-Era más fácil de lo que pensé. – susurró complacida; luego se dirigió a la habitación donde esperaban los dueños de casa - Perdón, pero acabo de ver a Misao-sama alejándose del palacio.

-¿Cómo? – saltó Soujiro, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la entrada vio, con decepción, cómo las dos jóvenes se marchaban de su casa. Detrás de él, su padre le dijo con voz queda antes de volver adentro:

-Tu relación seria ni siquiera es capaz de traspasar la puerta del Palacio Juppongatana…

* * *

Al escuchar el sonido de un carruaje, Sakura Kamiya salió de su casa para ver quién había llegado. Se alegró de ver a su Chizuru-chan con un joven apuesto. Casualmente también estaba llegando Hajime Saito.

-¡Mamá! – chilló Chizuru - ¿Querías conocer a Enishi-kun? ¡Aquí lo tienes!

-Por Kami-sama, Koshijiro. – le dijo Sakura a su marido - Están lloviendo hombres en la vida de las Kamiya.

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Encantado! – saludó Enishi con una inclinación - ¡Es tan bella que parece una flor!

-¡Ay, no lo creo! – se emocionó ella - ¡Tenemos un poeta entre nosotros!

Ellos se habían olvidado de que Saito estaba con ellos. Pero Koshijiro Kamiya se acercó y le dijo al oído de pasada.

-Si mi consejo sirve de algo, Coronel, será mejor que se apure antes de que éste abra las alas y lo deje sin espacio. – luego se dirigió a hacer su trabajo.

-¡Enishi-kun será mi pareja en el baile! – anunció Chizuru con gran alegría. En ese momento, Tokio salía de la casa para unírseles; se encontraba muy contrariada al escuchar la noticia de su hermana menor.

Saito vio entonces su oportunidad.

-¡Exactamente por eso vine aquí! – se apresuró en decir - Tokio-san, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante mañana en el baile?

-¡Claro que Tokio-chan le hará el honor! – chilló Sakura.

Tokio lo miró como si fuera a meterse en la aventura más aburrida de su vida.

-Claro, Coronel. Para mí será el honor. – aceptó resignada.

* * *

Sayo Amakusa llegó a la casa de té donde Megumi la esperaba impaciente. Había recibido una nota de la joven nieta del Barón y sentía mucha curiosidad por la urgencia del encuentro.

-¡Qué bueno que recibió mi mensaje a tiempo! – se alegró Megumi al verla - Pensé que se había olvidado de mí.

-¡Después de ese baile tan lindo! ¡Imposible! – cumplimentó Sayo - Es que estaba preparando mis cosas para volver a Shimabara.

-Pues deshaga su viaje ahora mismo. – le sugirió Megumi dándose aires de importancia ante su plan maestro - ¡Tiene que quedarse para el próximo gran evento en Hagi! ¡El baile de los Kiyosato! Y creo que le va a gustar mucho lo que tengo que decirle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, temprano como de costumbre, Kenshin estaba desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor, cuando vio a un ansioso Akira llegar allí y sentarse, fresco como una lechuga y con ánimo jovial. Y no era para menos: era el día del baile.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Himura - ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

Su amigo lo miró con una reluciente sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no levantarse temprano? – exclamó - ¡Cuando es el día más importante en la vida de uno! ¡Declarársele a la mujer amada!

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que hoy será un día bastante especial. – suspiró Kenshin, más tranquilo que Akira pero por dentro más nervioso que él - Tal vez también haya un pedido de mi parte, pero de eso mejor hablamos después. - Se levantó para ir a la obra, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca e intrigado ante sus palabras.

Kaede en ese momento entraba a la habitación de Shura, quien estaba feliz y convencida de su triunfo, y congratulándose a sí misma por ser tan ingeniosa.

-Buda, Kami y todos los dioses del mundo me mandaron una inspiración divina para resolver nuestros tres problemas. – le anunció a la sirvienta.

-¡Qué interesante, Milady! – le dijo Kaede mientras se despatarraba en una silla.

-¡Ponte de pie, mala criada y abusada! – Kaede se puso de pie de un salto - Primero los negocios. Manda esta carta para el castillo Hagi, pero que sea entregada a las manos de Kogoro Katsura. El desgraciado del Barón no puede saber.

-¿Y yo puedo saber, señora? – preguntó Kaede curiosa, mientras tomaba la carta que le tendía Shura.

-Estoy pidiendo disculpas por la forma en que me conduje aquel día. – explicó la otra - Estoy invitando a Kogoro-san al baile para que me pueda tratar más personalmente. Nada como una mujer dulce para empezar a manipularlo.

-¡Brillante, Madame! – se enorgulleció la criada - ¡Es un excelente comienzo! ¿Y en cuanto a Tomoe-san y Akira-san? Él está desayunando allá abajo, feliz junto a Himura-san, quien también está muy contento.

-En cuanto a eso pretendo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-¿Tomoe y Kaoru?

-Sí, exactamente. – afirmó Shura con un brillo de malicia en los ojos - Sé cómo hacer que Ken-san piense que esas dos son unas interesadas y malintencionadas.

-¿Y eso es verdad, Madame? – quiso saber Kaede - ¿Ellas son así?

Shura la miró entre burlona y escéptica.

-¿Y desde cuando nosotras trabajamos con la verdad, Kaede? – le dijo - Aprende que la verdad es sólo una mentira bien contada. En este caso, bien contada por mí y por la hermanita tonta de esas dos. ¡Ese baile promete!

* * *

Por la tarde, la casa de los Kamiya era un hervidero de nervios y expectativa. Como eran pobres, las chicas tuvieron que coser nuevos apliques a sus vestidos de siempre para generar un poco de novedad e ir reciclando varios accesorios del baile anterior.

Kaoru se encontraba peinando la larga cabellera de Tomoe mientras ambas reían de la emoción.

-Y para variar, vas a ser la más linda de todas. – le dijo Kaoru mientras el peina pasaba por la fina cascada negra de su hermana mayor. Pero Tomoe no estaba muy convencida.

-Desde que volvimos a casa, Akira-san no me buscó más. – dijo con pena - ¿Será que se olvidó de mí? ¿Y que todas sus atenciones fueron producto de la gentileza?

-¡Si eso fue gentileza no logro imaginar cómo sería si estuviese enamorado!

-Y si soy tan bonita como ustedes dicen, ¿por qué nadie se casó conmigo? – preguntó Tomoe con tristeza.

Kaoru tenía la respuesta a eso, y una nueva pregunta.

-Porque nunca quisiste de verdad. ¿Quisiste? – le cuestionó dulcemente - Pero ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres o no quieres casarte con Akira Kiyosato?

-No todo el mundo es decidido con sus sentimientos como tú, Kaoru-chan. – dijo su hermana - Quisiera ser más como tú.

Kaoru detuvo su labor con el peine y dijo pensativa:

-A veces no soy esa Kaoru que describes.

Una vez más, Sakura Kamiya se encontraba en la gloria, como en el baile anterior. La única diferencia era que en esta ocasión, cuatro de sus hijas ya tenían pretendientes, todo un sueño. Faltaba Kaoru, pero ya pensaría en eso.

-¡Linda! – a Chizuru - ¡Linda! – a Misao - ¡Linda! – a Tokio - ¡Y tú también estás lindo! – a su marido - ¿Dónde están Tomoe-chan y Kaoru-chan? – Tomoe y Kaoru aparecieron ante el llamado de su madre; Tomoe con el vestido de Megumi. Kaoru decidió que se veía mejor en ella - ¡Qué linda estás, Tomoe-chan! ¡A este paso, Akira-san secuestra a algún monje de un templo cercano para casarlos! – estaba satisfecha - ¡Qué lindas mis hijas! ¡Y todas con pretendientes! – luego se dirigió a Kaoru, quien llevaba un simple pero bonito vestido azul - Es un alivio verte con vestido de mujer, Kaoru-chan.

-Mamá, sabes que no voy a repetir ropa en varios eventos, por lo menos los que son seguidos.

Escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Tomoe se agitó al asomarse para ver quién era.

-¡Es Akira-san! – exclamó.

Los Kamiya a pleno salieron en tropel para encontrarse con Akira Kiyosato, de pie junto a un lujoso carruaje, con la intención de llevar a Tomoe al baile. Pero no estaba muy contento.

-Quería dar una sorpresa, pero por lo visto no fui el único que tuvo esa idea. – dijo contrariado, cosa que se le pasó al ver a su Tomoe vestida como un ángel.

Detrás de él, había una tropilla de carruajes con sus respectivos propietarios a la busca de las hermanas. Inmediatamente después de Akira, estaba Enishi Yukishiro esperando a Chizuru. Hajime Saito por Tokio y un enojado Soujiro Shishio por Misao.

Sakura Kamiya pensaba que al fin podría morir en paz.

-¡Ay, Koshijiro! – chilló mientras sus hijas subían a los carruajes con sus respectivos acompañantes - ¡Nunca he visto una visión más magnífica como esta en toda esta vida de sacrificios!

Se fueron, dejando al matrimonio Kamiya y a Kaoru atrás, quienes iban a tomar un carruaje de alquiler. En ese momento apareció Megumi en el suyo propio.

-¡Vine a buscar a la última de las Kamiya para ir al baile! – exclamó vigorosamente - Kaoru Kamiya, ¿me daría el placer de su compañía?

-¡Será un honor, amiga mía! – respondió Kaoru con una reverencia, entre risas.

Megumi bajó del coche para ir a abrazarla, mientras sus padres se dirigían a su carruaje.

-Por lo que veo escogiste no usar el vestido. – observó Megumi mirándola con atención.

-La única elección que hice fue ser yo misma, independientemente de lo que suceda. – explicó Kaoru - Y lo que está sucediendo es que estoy enamorada.

-¿Y puedo saber de quién? – era ahora o nunca para Megumi.

-De Kenshin Himura.

-¡Himura-san! – gritó atónita, luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos para disimular su emoción - ¡Este baile promete demasiado!

-Y espero que prometa cosas buenas, porque lo que vi en las parejas de mis hermanas fue pura confusión… - contó Kaoru con una mueca de disgusto - Tomoe-chan y Akira-san parecen realmente enamorados. Misao-chan y Soujiro-kun parece que están peleados. Y Tokio-chan no gusta del Coronel del mismo modo que él gusta de ella. Y Chizuru-chan no necesita de ninguna receta, ella es siempre confusión…

-Faltan tú y Himura-san. – dijo Megumi con orejas de zorro - ¡Estoy convencida de que va a pedir cortejarte en el baile!

-Es probable lo que piensas. – suspiró su amiga, contenta - Creo que sí.

-¡Chicas dejen sus asuntos para después y vamos! – azuzó Sakura desde su carruaje.

* * *

-¿Y entonces? ¿El baile va a ir tal y como Akira-kun lo planeó? – preguntó Shura en la sala principal, donde sólo estaban ella y Kenshin.

-Sí, va a ir como él quiere. – afirmó él.

-Qué bueno, estoy feliz por él. – mintió la mujer - Ver a Akira-kun feliz es todo lo que quiero en mi vida. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho recelo de aquello que hablamos sobre Tomoe-san. Pero como usted dijo, no tenemos pruebas.

-Pero igualmente un cortejo no es casamiento.

-¡Akira-kun debió hablarlo con su madre! – protestó Shura.

-Ésa fue una decisión de Akira y tenemos que respetarlo. – repuso el ingeniero - Además, es un asunto entre madre e hijo.

Shura lo miró con amor y de una manera tan sugerente que a Kenshin no le gustó.

-Ay, Himura-san. – suspiró ella - A veces pienso que ustedes los hombres son presas tan fáciles para esas mujeres entrenadas para la seducción. ¡Parecen niños! Usted no, claro. – dijo acercándose a él sensualmente - Me imagino que un hombre tan inteligente como usted, bien criado, miembro de la alta nobleza japonesa y habiendo visto el mundo nunca se enredaría con una campesina sin instrucción.

La incomodidad de Kenshin pasó a ser ira contenida; sabía muy bien de quién estaba hablando Shura.

-Justamente por conocer el mundo, creo que no debemos generalizar como usted está haciendo. – le dijo con frialdad - Y muchas de esas campesinas, como usted dice, son maravillosas e instruidas inclusive.

-Como las que andan con ropas andrajosas de entrenamiento.

-Shura-dono, creí que ya habíamos cerrado ese asunto. – gruñó Kenshin cuyos ojos dorados brillaban de manera peligrosa.

-Disculpe, usted es una persona muy buena y yo ya desconfío de todo el mundo. – se excusó ella acercándose aún más a él - Después de la muerte de mi bien amado esposo, pasé a desconfiar de la humanidad. Pero ver a un hombre como usted y su compostura, hace que vuelva a recuperar la fe en el ser humano. – dicho esto, le estampó un beso en la mejilla, cosa que descolocó al pelirrojo, quien se apartó bruscamente de ella.

-Su historia de vida es realmente muy dura. – dijo secamente - Gracias por las palabras. – y salió casi huyendo del lugar, sin querer pasar ni un minuto más al lado de esa molesta mujer.

Shura, en cambio, se sonreía satisfecha.

-Akira-kun no va a cortejar a nadie y tú vas a ser mío, Kenshin Himura, futuro Marqués de Kahoku. – dijo para sí, entrecerrando los ojos - Quieras o no.

* * *

Los invitados empezaron a llegar al gran baile de Akira Kiyosato. La mansión, reciente joya estilo occidental de la Era Meiji, estaba ornamentada con flores de todos los colores, telas finísimas haciendo juego y exquisiteces varias, todo obra de Shura. A la par, se preparaban en las cocinas para atender a los comensales, una tropilla de mozos, entre los que se encontraba Sanosuke Sagara, no muy contento con su nuevo trabajo temporal.

La gente estaba más impresionada con este baile occidental que con el de Megumi, solamente porque el castillo Katsura era de arquitectura tradicional japonesa, mientras que por el hecho de que la mansión Kiyosato era de estilo inglés, hacía que el aura occidental fuera más obvio. Los invitados pensaban al cruzar los portones que ya no estaban en Japón. (Referencia tomada para la Mansión Kiyosato de Hagi: la Mansión Ijinkan).

Kenshin se sonrió cuando vio llegar a una bellísima Kaoru Kamiya junto con la nieta del Barón Gensai. Se dirigió a saludarlas, y Megumi, sin tardanza alguna, se excusó diciendo que había visto a una conocida a lo lejos y desapareció, dejando a los otros dos solos en el hall.

-Megumi-dono está hoy más animada de lo normal. – observó Kenshin levantando una ceja.

-Ella tiene grandes expectativas de que el romance florecerá en este baile. – dijo Kaoru riéndose de su amiga - En cambio, yo tengo expectativas un poco más realistas.

Kenshin tenía unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, pero se aguantó viendo la llegada de más invitados. Gruñó para sí.

-Entonces necesitamos resolver eso. – se contentó con decirle - La última vez que estuvimos juntos me hiciste una pregunta, y es hora de responderla. Kaoru-dono, yo…

-¡Atención! – bramó Akira Kiyosato, el apuesto anfitrión - ¡Atención todos! Primero quiero darles la bienvenida a mis invitados, y retribuir a su cálido recibimiento aquí en la ciudad de Hagi con un baile. ¡Así que damos por comenzado el baile de los Kiyosato!

Se escucharon aplausos y ovaciones para el joven empresario, ya muy querido por los habitantes del pueblo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, para conversar? – propuso Kenshin, haciéndose oír por sobre el barullo.

Kaoru aceptó, y como todavía había luz del atardecer, decidieron ir a dar un paseo alrededor de las caballerizas.

A lo lejos, Shura y Kaede los observaban.

-Mírala, Kaede. – le dijo Shura a su criada, dividida entre los celos y el triunfo - Cree que va a dar un golpe maestro en Ken-san. Pero aquí la única que dará el golpe soy yo. Ken-san quiere una prueba de que Tomoe-san es una interesada, y la tendrá. ¡Este baile será sólo diversión! – cabeceó hacia la dirección donde estaba Chizuru - Y mantenla vigilada, para que la podamos utilizar en el momento exacto.

* * *

En el salón, comenzaba la tercera pieza del baile. Hasta ahora venía siendo una seguidilla de valses vieneses. Soujiro, muy serio, bailaba con una Misao a punto de llorar por la indiferencia de su novio. No podía culparlo; lo había dejado plantado delante de su mismísimo padre. Aceptaría cualquier reproche, pero no aguantaba su silencio.

-¿Sólo vamos a bailar o podemos conversar? – preguntó Soujiro bruscamente después de un rato, aliviando a Misao pero al mismo tiempo preparándola para el regaño.

-Perdóname por no entrar. – fue lo único que pudo decir ella.

Soujiro suspiró y la miró con amor. Qué rápido se le había pasado el enojo, y es que la naturaleza de Soujiro Shishio consistía en la paciencia y la tranquilidad. La gente a veces se preguntaba cómo un chico tan bueno podía ser hijo de semejante hombre como Makoto Shishio.

-Perdóname tú por no haberte buscado. – le dijo - Pero no entiendo tu silencio cuando se trata de la casa.

-Sabes que tengo una imaginación muy fértil… - tartamudeó Misao.

-¿Y qué fue lo que imaginaste?

-La fama de tu residencia es mala. – le explicó apenada - Siento decirte esto, pero tu padre no ayuda. Él no conversa con nadie en Hagi, no se integra a la sociedad. Y para ser mi primer pretendiente…

-¿Yo soy tu primer pretendiente? – interrumpió su novio, emocionado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Entonces cómo no perdonarte? – se abrazaron pero ante las miradas de los demás rápidamente se separaron y siguieron bailando, ya contentos y animados.

* * *

Quien no estaba ni muy contento ni muy animado era Aoshi Shinomori. Saito le había ido con el chisme de que Megumi se traía algo entre manos para el baile, y según su amigo, era que ella misma sería su pareja durante toda la velada. Aoshi se conmovió un poco ante la idea de su amada Megumi siendo su pareja, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una creciente desconfianza, esas cosas no eran del estilo de la joven. Saito se acercó a fumar junto a él mientras contemplaba a Tokio hablando animadamente con unas amigas.

-No entiendo tu cara, amigo. – le dijo - Hoy hace un buen día y estamos muy bien acompañados.

-Sinceramente, no creo en esa historia de que Megumi será mi pareja hoy.

-Ella me dijo que no te quiere ver solo y que conoce tus sentimientos. – le dijo Saito.

-Es que eso es lo extraño, yo nunca le dije nada y ella nunca correspondió. – explicó Shinomori - Sólo es amistad.

-O eres tú quien no lo está percibiendo.

Pasando al lado de ellos, Shura guiaba a Kogoro Katsura hasta el escritorio de Akira para hablar con él en privado.

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación. – le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

-La verdad que su mensaje pidiendo disculpas me pareció muy gentil y convincente. – contestó Kogoro - Me pareció una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas.

-Pero yo veo otra buena oportunidad, ¿usted no?

El hombre captó en seguida lo que quiso decir Shura.

-Mi padre no quiere ni oír hablar de eso. – gruñó.

-Su padre. – enfatizó Shura - Pero con quien estoy hablando es con usted. Y me imagino que por eso aceptó mis disculpas. Y espero que a partir de ahora me vea como a una amiga y no como enemiga. – luego agregó - Y lo felicito por su hija; Megumi-san es una joven muy sofisticada.

-Mi hija ha sido criada con lo mejor.

Ése era el arma que necesitaba Shura para sus planes con las propiedades de los Katsura.

-Y veo que ella lo ama y admira mucho a usted, su padre. – empezó a decirle en tono meloso - Imagínese, cómo se va a sentir cuando descubra que lo perdieron todo, pobrecita. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para ayudarlo. Si usted acepta mi propuesta, Megumi-san no tendrá que pasar por la humillación de tener que vender todos sus vestidos y kimonos finos.

Kogoro Katsura quedó aterrado ante la visión de Megumi vendiendo sus pertenencias y peor aún, trabajando para vivir.

-Usted sabe que las cosas no dependen sólo de mí. – repuso al fin - Es mi padre, el Barón, quien controla las finanzas de la familia.

-Y usted como hijo tiene el derecho de hacer que el Barón tome la decisión correcta. – le insistió Shura, viendo que había dado con el punto débil del ex Ishin Shishi - Por el futuro de la familia Katsura.

* * *

La aludida Megumi paseaba por el salón del brazo de Tokio y de Tomoe; era hora de dar su veredicto a sus parejas.

-Como casamentera casi oficial de Hagi, quiero aprovechar este baile para analizar la situación sentimental de cada una de las hermanas Kamiya. – dijo con suficiencia.

-Akira-san es naturalmente muy atento, pero… - empezó Tomoe sonrojada.

-¡Pareces boba! – le interrumpió Megumi, harta de la modestia de su amiga - Se le nota a leguas su preferencia por ti. – se volvió a la otra joven - ¿Y tú, Tokio-chan? Por lo que veo tu amistad con el Coronel Saito está creciendo cada día.

-Pues usaste la palabra correcta, Megumi-chan. – le contestó Tokio - AMISTAD, y nada más. El Coronel es muy gentil, sólo eso.

-Me pone triste saber que es sólo una amistad. – se lamentó Megumi - El Coronel es una persona muy respetada por todos y se merece una mujer como tú.

-Pero no sé si YO merezco un hombre como él.

-¿Por qué dices eso, hermana? – le preguntó Tomoe.

Tokio se armó de paciencia y con un suspiro se dispuso a decir lo que pensaba del respetabilísimo Lobo de Mibu. En ese momento, Saito pasaba por detrás de ellas, y al escuchar su nombre, se ocultó cerca de las jóvenes para escuchar la conversación.

-Sé que para ustedes es difícil de entender pero el Coronel Saito es el tipo de hombre del que todos hablan bien pero por el que la gente menos se preocupa. – explicó - Con el que a todos les encanta encontrarse, pero que después se olvidan de conversar con él.

-No hables así, Tokio-chan… - se escandalizó su hermana mayor.

-¿Acaso fui demasiado cruel?

-Injusta tal vez. – le dijo Megumi.

-Aunque jamás le diría eso a él, es la verdad. – prosiguió Tokio - Yo quiero un hombre que abrace el mundo, no que tenga miedo de él. Me da la impresión de que el Coronel es un hombre demasiado serio como para llevar una vida de aventuras.

Megumi quería hacerla entrar en razón, pero en ese preciso momento tenía que encargarse de su mejor amigo.

-Es hora de darle la sorpresa a Aoshi-san, con permiso. –dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba él.

Saito encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó un rato fumando en el rincón, pensativo, mientras con una mano rechazaba la bandeja de bocadillos que le ofrecía el aún fastidiado Sanosuke.

* * *

-Y mi padre creó entonces el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, la espada que protege la vida – explicaba Kaoru – Nuestra premisa es protegernos a nosotros mismos sin dañar a nadie y también proteger al enemigo. Todos se reían de él, pero pudo lograr ser el ejemplo viviente de un espadachín que no necesita matar por un ideal. – terminó, henchida de orgullo hacia su padre.

Kenshin escuchaba fascinado las proezas del padre de Kaoru. Su admiración hacia él crecía cada vez más, así como su envidia hacia la manera de vivir y decidir de Koshijiro Kamiya. En parte se sentía mal pues él mismo había sido el mayor asesino de la historia de Japón, creyendo que tomar vidas era necesario en pos de la nueva era. Ni él mismo sabía el número de sus víctimas, entre asignaciones, testigos y gente corriente a la que mataba por placer. Sintió vergüenza ante el señor Kamiya, que con su simpleza y su constancia pudo lograr más que él mismo. Porque mientras Battousai había logrado la paz en Japón, Koshijiro Kamiya había logrado la paz consigo mismo y la amistad y el cariño desinteresados de la gente y su familia. Era un hombre bueno al que no se le podía reprochar absolutamente nada.

-Como no tenía un heredero varón a quien transmitir el estilo (los únicos parientes lejanos hombres que tenía se burlaban de su utopía), y viendo que yo sí quería aprenderlo, decidió entrenarme de pequeña. Se supone que ya debería ser maestro al dominar el estilo, pero como soy mujer y ningún dojo quiere tomarme como ayudante y así validar mi título de maestro, pues aquí estoy. Y a eso agrégale que ya no tenemos dojo. – prosiguió con tristeza – Mi hermana Tokio había empezado a entrenar a la par conmigo cuando éramos niñas, pero mi madre logró convencerla de que esas cosas no eran para señoritas y terminó dejando. Una lástima, era una buena kendoka y realmente lo disfrutaba.

-Quien ama el kendo terminará volviendo a él – le dijo Kenshin.

-¿Tú manejas algún estilo? – le preguntó Kaoru – Escuché que eres de una familia de espadachines, pero sólo eso.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado. No quería que Kaoru supiera que él era el asesino Battousai. No todavía.

-Sí. Fue un estilo creado hace cientos de años y transmitido de padre a hijo – explicó sin muchas ganas – Es una técnica de gran velocidad que te permite arreglártelas fácilmente con varios oponentes al mismo tiempo. Pero últimamente se terminaba pasando de una generación a otra por tradición, ya no se la usa. – mintió, obviamente omitiendo de que se trataba del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, la técnica asesina.

Kaoru lo miraba boquiabierta. Jamás pensó que existiera una técnica que permitiera enfrentar a varias personas al mismo tiempo. Quería preguntarle más, pero Kenshin, percibiendo su interés, la llevó a las caballerizas a admirar a los equinos de Akira. Le señaló el caballo que él solía montar.

-Bonito, pero yo prefiero mi caballo. – dijo Kaoru acariciando al animal.

-Claro, si hasta hablas con él. – se burló Kenshin, más animado - Me pregunto qué diría ahora: "Creo que deberían aprovechar que están solos y darse un beso". – dijo impostando la voz.

-¿Y crees que diría eso?

-Sí, lo creo. – respondió él acercándose cada vez más a ella - Y que me gustas mucho.

-Pero no estoy muy segura de que él piense que me gustas tanto como para darte un beso. – repuso Kaoru, poniéndosela difícil.

-Pues deberíamos ir a tu casa y preguntarle qué siente la dueña al recibir varios besos de Kenshin Himura. – dijo él, tomándola por la cintura y besándola suavemente.

Kaoru rompió el beso y lo miró con atención.

-De lo que estoy segura que mi caballo querría saber es la respuesta que Himura-san iba a darme a la pregunta que le hice. – le dijo.

Kenshin rió, feliz. Era hora de su propuesta y nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar.

-En ese caso debería hacerte otra pregunta. – dijo en tono solemne - Kaoru Kamiya, ¿aceptarías que te corteje?

Kaoru se quedó estática por un momento. Si bien lo esperaba, igualmente le había tomado por sorpresa. Estaba dividida entre el amor de un hombre, de _ese_ hombre y la realización de sus sueños. Pero pensándolo bien, no veía que él llegara a ser dominante en ese sentido y que no le permitiera ser independiente y lograr sus objetivos. Ella le había dejado en claro la clase de mujer que era y el joven tuvo tiempo para echarse para atrás, pero allí estaba, pidiéndole que fuese su novia. Y dejó que su corazón hablase.

-Sí. – aceptó emocionada, haciendo feliz a Kenshin, quien la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas como un loco - Creo que deberías saber que soy una mujer un poco extraña, que tengo ambiciones que algunas personas consideran inadecuadas. – agregó, algo mareada por las vueltas.

-Y que tú consideras la búsqueda de tu lugar en el mundo. – le dijo él, dándole besos cortos.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Ya tendremos tiempo entonces. – concordó el pelirrojo - Quiero saberlo todo sobre Kaoru Kamiya.

Estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente, cuando la voz chillona de Chizuru los sacó del momento.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – llamó Chizuru - ¡Mamá te está buscando por todos lados!

Venía acompañada de Enishi. Kaoru sintió que el ingeniero se tensaba a su lado.

-Enishi… - masculló Kenshin con ojos asesinos. Kaoru se asustó al verlo así.

-Battousai… - murmuró Enishi Yukishiro, desafiante.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Kaoru, que no podía más de la curiosidad. Además, Enishi lo había llamado Battousai. Le pareció que había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no sabía de dónde. ¿Pero por qué lo llamó así?

-¿Enishi-kun y Himura-san se conocen? – Chizuru repitió la pregunta de su hermana.

-Con permiso, señoritas. – dijo Kenshin bastante descompuesto y con el rostro desfigurado de la ira. Se inclinó rápidamente y se fue. Kaoru lo veía alejarse sin entender nada.

-Les pido perdón por haber causado esta situación. – se inclinó Enishi ante Kaoru, apenado por la escena.

-No es culpa tuya; lo será de ese Himura-san. – protestó Chizuru, haciendo pucheros.

-¿No es mucha falta de educación preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – preguntó Kaoru, cada vez más confundida.

-Sería poca mi delicadeza al hablar de su amigo.

-Ése Himura-san no es amigo nuestro. – siguió quejándose Chizuru - Es más, no entiendo cómo Akira Kiyosato, tan amable y simpático, sea amigo suyo.

-Yukishiro-san, ¿qué tiene que decir del carácter de Himura-san? – quiso saber Kaoru, ignorando a su hermana.

Enishi tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a contar _algo_ de su situación con Kenshin Himura.

-Nos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes y no nos separamos en los mejores términos. – dijo - A pesar de toda la educación que recibió, Kenshin no ha querido cultivar o respetar sentimientos nobles para con sus amigos. Y particularmente si uno interfiere en sus intereses personales.

Eso provocó que Chizuru se enfureciera con ese tal Himura-san y empezara a exclamar todo tipo de improperios en su contra. Escandalizada, Kaoru le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la hizo callar.

-Entiendo su incomodidad. – dijo haciendo una inclinación ante Enishi - Gracias por la sinceridad. – y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

-¡Aoshi-san! – llamó Megumi. Él quedó embobado viéndola con su vestido blanco con volados.

-¡Megumi! – exclamó ruborizado - ¡Estás muy linda!

-Gracias, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi belleza. – dijo ella coquetamente - Sino para hablar de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Sí, creo que a lo largo de los años nuestra amistad fue creciendo. – le dijo con cariño. Aoshi se estremeció - Siempre a mi lado, creo que desarrollamos una intimidad muy particular, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, creo que sí. – concordó él, pensando que al fin se le daría la oportunidad de sincerarse con ella - Y me pone feliz que pienses eso.

-Y es por eso que me tomé la libertad de hacerte una sorpresa. Es que eres una persona tan especial para mí…

-Megumi, yo siento lo mismo, y no me creo que esto esté sucediendo de verdad. – dijo él, emocionado y tomándole las manos.

-¡Llegó la hora de presentarte a tu pareja! – anunció ella feliz, y librándose del agarre de Aoshi, se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Sayo Amakusa, quien estaba ansiosa por verlo.

A Aoshi casi le dio algo. No podía ser, el mismo escenario que el baile que ella ofreció en su casa.

-¿Sayo? – balbuceó - ¿Sayo Amakusa?

-¿Cómo está, Shinomori-san? – saludó ella delicadamente - Ya estaba lista para ir de viaje cuando Megumi-san me llamó diciendo que a usted le gustaría esta sorpresa.

En ese momento el amor de Aoshi se transformó en furia hacia Megumi.

-¿Yo? Claro…claro que sí… - alcanzó a farfullar.

-Los dejo a solas, aprovechen el baile. – dijo Megumi, alejándose del lugar.

Después de un rato cumplimentando a Sayo Amakusa con conversaciones triviales y alguna que otra pieza de baile, Aoshi localizó con la mirada a Saito, y se disculpó para poder ir a hablar con él. Saito lo había visto y lo esperaba con una expresión decepcionada y fumando como un loco.

-¿Qué hace Sayo-san contigo? – le preguntó a su amigo - ¿No tenías que estar con Megumi-san?

-La sorpresa de Megumi no tenía nada que ver con ella. – le explicó Aoshi con amargura - Llamó a Sayo-san para ser mi pareja en el baile.

-Eso quiere decir que entendí todo mal. Perdón, amigo mío. – se lamentó Saito - Yo pensé que hoy serían un gran día para los dos, pero fue el día de la derrota. Escuché una conversación entre Tokio-san y Megumi-san (¡está metida en todo!), y ella pasa de mí. Me considera una persona poco interesante y sin pasión por la vida.

-El problema es que eres cerrado y las personas terminan confundiéndose con eso.

Y a Saito se le prendió la lamparita y en el proceso otro cigarrillo.

-¡Ahí está! – exclamó esperanzado - ¡Necesito contarle a Tokio-san sobre Arashi y las carreras! ¡No, necesito mostrarle!

-Creo que a ninguna joven le gustaría saber que su pretendiente arriesga su vida semanalmente. – le advirtió Aoshi.

Saito rechazó esa idea de su amigo.

-Tokio-san no es de esas jóvenes. ¡Ella tiene sangre corriéndole por las venas! ¡Hoy mismo le cuento sobre las carreras!

* * *

Desde su mansión en Tokio, Ikumatsu Kiyosato salió vestida completamente de negro, con velo y guantes del mismo color, y llevando un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Subió a su elegante carruaje con expresión grave e indicó al chofer que fueran al cementerio. Una vez allí, la mujer se dirigió al panteón de la familia Kiyosato, donde descansaba Jubee Kiyosato, su difunto esposo y padre de Akira. El cuidador del lugar la recibió con ceremonia.

-Es bueno verla, Kiyosato-san. – le dijo - Todos los meses el mismo día.

-Como viuda nunca olvidé a mi finado marido. – dijo ella, con voz apagada y el rostro cubierto por el velo negro.

-La dejo para que tenga más privacidad. – dijo el hombre y se alejó.

Ikumatsu lo miró alejándose por un rato, y luego, tranquilamente sacó una tijera de su bolso y empezó a cortar las rosas de sus tallos, mientras tarareaba una canción. Terminada su tarea, sacó de los jarrones las plantas marchitas y las renovó poniendo los tallos sin los pimpollos. Se levantó el velo y miró la tumba de su marido con odio, a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro.

-Listo. Sus espinas están renovadas, Kiyosato-sama. – dijo con voz queda para luego quebrarse y exclamar - ¡Canalla! Nunca tuve el coraje de hablar en voz alta. ¡Siempre tuve todo aquí atravesado en mi garganta pero hoy vas a escuchar! ¡Ahora no tienes cómo huir, desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Espero que estés ardiendo en el infierno! – empezó a reír como una histérica - ¡Lo único que lamento es que no estés aquí para ver mi éxito! ¡Es lo mínimo que te mereces! – se tranquilizó al cabo de un rato y recogió sus cosas - Vendré el mes que viene, monstruo.

Y se dirigió a la salida donde la esperaba su carruaje; no se secó las lágrimas, para que todo el mundo la viera en su papel de viuda digna.

* * *

Tomoe buscaba a Kaoru por toda la mansión. Su madre la estaba buscando desde hacía un rato y la joven no aparecía. De repente, le pareció escuchar un murmullo proveniente de la biblioteca, y sin pensar, fue a averiguar qué pasaba. Entornó un poco la puerta para no sorprender a nadie y lo que vio la dejó confundida. Akira estaba parado frente a un gran espejo, nervioso, con un gran ramo de flores de ciruelo blanco en la mano y una cajita en la otra. Se quedó quieta, escuchando atenta lo que ensayaba el muchacho. Y se quedó de piedra cuando pudo oírlo con claridad.

-Tomoe, espero no estar precipitándome, querida. – le decía Akira al espejo - Pero desde la primera vez que te vi y fui contemplado con tanta belleza, dulzura y gentileza, no consigo estar ni un minuto más lejos de ti. – con un dedo abrió la cajita, donde había un reluciente anillo y se lo ofreció a su reflejo - Por eso te voy a hacer la pregunta más importante de mi vida: ¿aceptarías que te corteje para luego casarte conmigo? – así de rápido quería hacer las cosas él, estando profundamente enamorado.


	5. Chapter 5

Asombrada y al mismo tiempo sin caber en sí de la felicidad, Tomoe volvió sigilosamente hacia el salón principal de la casa, donde se daba el baile. El haber visto al hombre de que amaba ensayando un pedido de cortejo dirigido a ella la dejó abrumada, pero también ilusionada, por lo que se dispuso a seguir disfrutando de la velada hasta llegada la hora de la declaración, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

Por otro lado, Shura le había pedido amistosamente a Chizuru que le contase a Kenshin sobre los planes de su madre para casar a Tomoe con Akira, como si de una divertida anécdota se tratara para animar a un Himura necesitado de diversión y risas. Chizuru aceptó encantada, sin sospechar las oscuras intenciones de su anfitriona. Fue en ese momento que ésta decidió buscar a Kenshin para la gran revelación. Lo encontró a un lado, observando a las parejas de baile con gesto ceñudo.

-Himura-san, necesito hablar con usted… - empezó Shura.

Y de repente, un bienhumorado Akira Kiyosato hizo su aparición y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que bailar, Shura-san? – le cuestionó, mientras empezaba a bailar un vals con ella.

Shura se aterró al ver que sus planes estaban a punto de echarse abajo. Necesitaba que Kenshin hablara con Chizuru _lo antes posible_.

-No, Akira-kun, por favor… - se excusó - necesito hablar con Himura-san. – vio a Tomoe, quien miraba a Akira sonrojada - ¿Por qué no bailas con Tomoe-san? – le propuso y lo empujó hacia la mayor de las Kamiya. Akira y Tomoe empezaron a bailar, más rojos que un par de tomates.

Pero grande fue la decepción de Shura al ver que Kenshin, quien nunca bailaba, lo hacía con la campesina de Kaoru Kamiya.

-No sabía que usted bailaba tan bien, Himura-san. – observó Kaoru, divertida.

-Muchas gracias. – respondió él - Una de las cosas que se usan para determinar el carácter de alguien es el danzar en una fiesta.

Kaoru dudó en preguntar, pero su curiosidad y necesidad por conocer más de él fueron más fuertes.

-¿Será que podemos hablar de tu problema con Yukishiro-san? – preguntó tímidamente.

De repente, él la miró con una expresión fría y llena de desprecio ante la mención de ese hombre.

-Me gustaría pedirte no tocar ese asunto, Kaoru-dono, por favor. – le pidió con voz ronca.

-Pero es que…

Ante su insistencia, Kenshin profundizó su mirada helada y su rostro se deformó.

-¿Será que tu idea de mundo no permite que respetes un pedido de tu… - la espetó, pero se interrumpió ante una nueva palabra que le costó pronunciar (novio).

Kaoru se asustó al verlo con esa cara y esa actitud, pero no se iba a dejar amilanar tan fácilmente. Él sería muy Kenshin Himura, pero ella era Kaoru Kamiya, hija de Kamiya-sensei y representante del estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – inquirió ella - ¿Qué es esa palabra que no puedes decir? ¿Cambió de idea, señor Kenshin Himura?

Kenshin se suavizó al verla así, tan atrevida y combativa. Esa mujer le gustaba cada vez más, pero aún no era tiempo de compartir tanto de su vida con ella; tenía que gestionar muy bien la manera de contarle su historia con Enishi y sobre todo la de su pasado como Battousai. Aparte estaba el tema del supuesto interés de su hermana por la fortuna de su amigo. Sin embargo, siguieron bailando sin hablarse debido al enojo de Kaoru.

Al otro lado del salón, había otra pareja bailando en silencio: la de Tokio y Saito.

-Baila muy bien, Coronel. – cumplimentó Tokio, más que nada para tener algo de qué hablar - Pensé que sería un poco duro de movimiento por el entrenamiento militar.

-Supuso mal. – le dijo él - Sé que usted debe creerme menos interesante que los demás caballeros aquí presentes.

Tokio lo miró con los ojos y la boca abiertos completamente… ¿Será que la había escuchado cuando hablaba con Megumi y Tomoe?

-No…nunca dije eso… - balbuceó.

-No importa. – dijo Saito mirándola intensamente. Era hora de contarle de sus aventuras con Arashi - Pero debo decirle que no soy así. Yo…

-¡Atención! – bramó Akira - ¡Cambio de parejas!

Y Saito perdió la oportunidad al ver a Tokio yendo feliz hacia Enishi Yukishiro, mientras a él le tocaba bailar con la pareja de baile del poeta en ese momento.

Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad para zafarse de los brazos de Kenshin, y disculpándose, se dirigió a donde estaban sus padres para tomar algo con ellos, dejando al ingeniero solo. Los ojos de Shura brillaron y fue corriendo hasta él.

-Himura-san, conseguí la prueba que usted exigió. – se apresuró en decir antes de que alguien los interrumpiera.

Él la miró con malhumor.

-¿Oro? ¿Qué prueba? – preguntó.

-La prueba de que Tomoe-san es una interesada. – contestó la otra entre dientes - Así puede convencer a Akira-kun de desistir de esa idea loca de casarse con esa mujerzuela.

-Cuide la manera en la que está hablando, Shura-dono, por favor. – le advirtió Kenshin, lanzándole una mirada poco agradable.

Shura no le hizo caso y siguió hablando, impaciente.

-Es algo que la hermana menor dijo por accidente y que explica muchas cosas. – le dijo.

Mientras, Megumi bailaba feliz con un disgustado Aoshi mientras observaban a Sayo bailar con Saito.

-¡Sayo-san no quita los ojos de ti, Aoshi-san! ¡Hohohoho! – exclamó la chica con orejas de zorro.

Pero Aoshi no podía aguantar más esa situación.

-Megumi, necesito hablar contigo sobre eso. Sayo-san y yo no… - empezó.

-No necesitas agradecerme. – le interrumpió Megumi - Mereces ser feliz, y si yo fuera la causante de esa felicidad también lo seré contigo.

Se cruzaron en la pista de baile con Enishi y Tokio, quienes danzaban embebidos el uno con el otro.

-Chizuru-chan es una artista nata. – comentó Tokio, sonrojada - ¿Así que cómo fue bailar con la estrella de la fiesta?

-Ya estoy bailando con ella. – le dijo Enishi mirándola con galantería.

En ese momento apareció Chizuru queriendo acaparar la atención de Enishi (y bailar con él). Shura, quien estaba bailando con Kenshin (éste con cara de muy pocos amigos), corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Será que puedo bailar con el poeta? – pidió Shura, luego le dijo en voz baja a la joven - Mientras usted, Chizuru-san, aproveche para bailar con Himura-san y contarle aquella historia graciosísima que me contó.

Kenshin se disponía a hacerse a un lado de la pista de baile cuando Chizuru lo interceptó con cara de fastidio.

-Himura-san, Shura-san quiere que le cuente una historia de mi madre y Tomoe-chan. – le dijo sin muchas ganas de contar nada, moría por ir a bailar con Enishi.

Él la miró con gravedad.

-Bien, Chizuru-dono, me gustaría oírla. – pidió.

-Bueno. Un día de tempestad, en que Tomoe-chan iba a venir aquí, mamá… - empezó a relatar.

* * *

Momentos después, estaban los tres, Kenshin, Shura y Chizuru caminando por el iluminado jardín al que daba el salón, y en el que había algunas personas caminando. La joven Kamiya terminó con su historia, más animada y deseando volver adentro.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que su madre mandó a Tomoe-dono bajo la lluvia hasta aquí? – preguntó Kenshin pensativo.

-¡Sí! – chilló Chizuru, orgullosa de su madre. Pero lo miró con extrañeza y luego se dirigió a Shura - Él no se está riendo, Shura-san…

-Esto es sórdido, Himura-san. – acotó Shura sin hacerle caso a la chica.

-¿Qué es sórdido? – preguntó Chizuru confundida.

-Y la madre planea eso para todas las hijas. – agregó Shura, ignorando olímpicamente a la jovencita.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Chizuru contenta - Mamá es una experta, está siempre buscando la mejor manera de casarnos con los mejores partidos. ¡Eso es lo que una buena madre hace!

-Y todas lo tienen bien planeado, ¿no? – preguntó Shura con intención.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién no se quiere casar?

Kenshin fijó sus ojos dorados en Chizuru, a quien le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Todas? – preguntó él con severidad.

-Bueno, Kaoru-chan…

-Es sólo cuestión de mirar, Himura-san. – intervino Shura. La mocosa no iba a arruinar su objetivo de embarrar a Kaoru - Todas están muy bien acompañadas: Tomoe-san con Akira-kun; Misao-san con Soujiro-san, cuyo padre es Makoto Shishio, ríquisimo hacendado; Tokio-san con el Coronel Hajime Saito…

-¡Y yo con Enishi-kun, claro! – saltó Chizuru.

-¿Y Kaoru-dono? – preguntó Kenshin, fijando aún más sus ojos en la chica e ignorando a Shura.

-Ésa es la peor… - empezó Shura.

-¡Shura-dono, por favor! – exclamó el ingeniero rabioso - Déjela hablar…

-Disculpe, sólo quise decir que Kaoru-san debe ser la más decidida de todas.

-¡Kaoru-chan cuando quiere algo, va por él! – concordó Chizuru.

Eso preocupó a Kenshin. No podía pensar…no quería pensar que Kaoru fuera una interesada y que toda su filosofía de vida no fuese más que un teatro para impresionarlo. Si ese fuera el caso, bien que lo logró, pues estaba rendido a ella. Pero no…se negaba a pensar que…pero si quería saberlo de una buena vez debía ser directo, así que le preguntó a Chizuru sin rodeos:

-¿Pero Kaoru-dono también sigue los planes de su… - de nuevo se quedó sin respuesta, pero no por culpa de las dos damas que lo acompañaban, sino por Akira, quien desde la tarima que montó en el gran salón llamaba a todo el mundo.

-¡Me gustaría agradecer la presencia de todos en este día tan único! – gritó a los presentes - ¡Especialmente la presencia de Tomoe Kamiya!

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la aludida, quien estaba roja y temblando de emoción. Akira extendió la mano para invitarla a subir, y la joven llegó trastabillando hasta su amado, quien la ayudó a ascender a la tarima y la tomó de las dos manos.

-¡Tomoe-chan! – chilló Chizuru, aturdiendo a Kenshin y Shura. La chica vio la oportunidad para ir corriendo hacia el salón, dejando a los otros dos solos.

Y Shura se desató.

-¡Himura-san, Akira-kun está a punto de cometer esa bestialidad! – exclamó aterrada - ¡Usted no puede dejarlo hacer el ridículo! ¡Es su mejor amigo!

En tanto, todo el mundo miraba enternecido a la pareja de tórtolos, sospechando lo que se venía. El joven Kiyosato se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Me gustaría anunciar un pedido muy importante! – declaró y se dirigió a la bella dueña de su corazón - Tomoe…

-¡AKIRA! – bramó Kenshin acercándose, dividido entre la decepción y la duda.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Kaoru fue la más sorprendida de todos, pero se mantuvo en silencio, aunque alerta. Tenía un mal presentimiento en lo referente a Tomoe.

Kenshin se acercó a Akira.

-Ehhh… Kenshin, estoy en una situación importante – dijo su amigo entre dientes y muy nervioso - Aquella cosa. – le recordó.

-Necesito conversar contigo, con urgencia. – le contestó Kenshin de manera inexpresiva, pero con sus ojos llenos de pesar, evitando mirar a Kaoru - Es justamente sobre…aquella cosa…confía en mí.

Akira suspiró mirándolo con enojo, pidió disculpas a Tomoe, quien estaba desconcertada, y se dirigió al público:

-¡Señores, necesito tomarme un minuto para tratar un asunto con mi amigo Kenshin! – luego le murmuró a Tomoe - Volveré…

Akira se encaminó con Kenshin hacia la biblioteca, seguidos por Shura. Tomoe bajó de la tarima y fue rodeada y contenida por su familia, tan desconcertados como ella; Kaoru y Koshijiro se intercambiaron miradas de sospecha y desconfianza ante lo que pudiera suceder.

Quien tampoco estaba conforme con la situación a pesar de la confusión era Megumi, e hizo algo impensado para alguien de la noble familia Katsura: sigilosamente y sin ser vista, siguió a los tres anfitriones para escuchar la discusión que se gestaba en la biblioteca. Se quedó de piedra con todo lo que escuchó.

* * *

-¡¿Puedo saber por qué me interrumpiste de esa manera, Kenshin?! – Akira desplegó todo su enojo hacia su amigo por interrumpirlo.

A pesar de sorprenderse por ese arranque de cólera de su amigo, Kenshin se mantuvo impasible, a pesar de que las dudas lo carcomían por dentro.

-Es que nunca hubo una declaración de Tomoe-dono hacia ti, Akira. – dijo gravemente - Y estoy preocupado, porque siempre pensé que era un interés mutuo.

-¡Eso no justifica el que me hayas interrumpido frente a todo el mundo! – le gritó su amigo.

Kenshin no le contestó, ya que entendía su reacción. Shura aprovechó entonces para explicar los motivos de la interrupción.

-Chizuru-san, la hermana menor de las Kamiya, confesó que la madre planeó enfermar a Tomoe-san aquí en la casa, para conquistarte. – le dijo.

Akira la miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a inventar semejante historia?

-¡Pero Tomoe no estaba fingiendo! – vociferó el joven - ¡Un médico la examinó!

-¡Ése es el punto! – le devolvió el grito Shura; no pensaba ser tan comprensiva como Kenshin - ¡Enfermar de verdad para no necesitar mentir!

-Y la joven habló sin percibir la gravedad del asunto. – intervino el ingeniero tranquilamente - No es muy inteligente.

-¡Pero eso no significa que Tomoe esté de acuerdo con su madre!

-Según Chizuru-san, todas saben de los planes de la madre. – le lanzó Shura con malicia.

-¡Eso no es seguro!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Todas, sin excepción!

-Todo indica, amigo, que Tomoe-dono puede ser una interesada intentando dar un golpe. – prosiguió Kenshin - Lo lamento, Akira, pero no puedes casarte con ella.

Desde su escondite en un rincón, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Megumi ahogó un grito con sus manos. Decidió que escuchó suficiente y volvió corriendo al salón.

-Lo mejor es que la olvides. – le aconsejó Shura bruscamente.

Y Akira se sintió acorralado por los dos. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de ellos, sus amigos de toda la vida; en cambio a Tomoe la conocía desde hacía poco…podía ser que su familia fuera algo rara, pero ella había demostrado ser una mujer auténtica…la duda fue sembrada en su corazón y se derrumbó hecho un mar de lágrimas. A Kenshin le dolió en el alma verlo así. Shura, en cambio, sonreía con satisfacción.

-¿Y cómo la voy a olvidar? – gimió el joven - Si estoy completamente enamorado de ella…

-Cuando estamos enamorados ya no escuchamos a la razón, sólo al corazón. – trató Shura de consolarlo.

-Necesitas posponer ese pedido hasta que descubras la verdad. – le aconsejó Kenshin.

Akira se sentó tomándose la cabeza con las manos, y así se quedó un rato, sin emitir sonido alguno. De repente se levantó y se enjugó las lágrimas, y con furia en los ojos.

-Necesito volver allá…y dar una explicación a mis invitados…

* * *

-¡Sinceramente creo que esta situación es una falta de respeto! – exclamó enojada Megumi a la familia Kamiya. Al volver de la biblioteca puso su mejor cara y se reunió con la familia de su amiga; había decidido por nada del mundo revelar lo que había escuchado, no aún - ¡Dejarnos aquí esperando! ¡Propongo con firmeza que nos vayamos de aquí!

-¿Para qué irnos? – replicó Sakura - ¡Tenemos que quedarnos para ver qué va a suceder!

Akira reapareció y los murmullos cesaron haciendo que reinara el silencio en toda la mansión. Tomoe notó que sus ojos estaban rojos y que no era el mismo: tenía una expresión amargada en su rostro, no propia de él. Cuando la miró a los ojos, ella sintió que la estaba despedazando con la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo se veía suplicante. Kenshin y Shura aparecieron detrás de él; Shura bastante bien animada y Kenshin con su inexpresivo gesto de siempre. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¡Sigamos con la fiesta! – exclamó Akira con voz monótona. Se dirigió hacia Tomoe, y para guardar las apariencias frente a todos, le invitó la próxima pieza. La orquesta reanudó su labor y todos volvieron a danzar.

Tomoe estaba confundida y asustada con lo sucedido. No entendía qué era lo importante que Himura-san tenía que hablar con su amado Akira, como para interrumpir el pedido de cortejo. Desde que lo escuchó por accidente ensayándolo, ella no esperaba otra cosa más que eso y así sellar su felicidad. Así que se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta a Akira.

-Entonces… ¿no me vas a pedir casamiento? – le preguntó tímidamente.

Akira se detuvo en seco y la observó con asombro y desprecio. Esa pregunta tan directa y hecha con tanta seguridad sólo era la prueba final de que Shura y Kenshin tenían razón. ¡Tomoe Kamiya era una cazafortunas que sólo lo buscó por su dinero! Akira sintió como la calidez de su corazón, producto de su amor hacia Tomoe, se convertía instantáneamente en una rabia lacerante. Kenshin estaba cerca de ellos, vigilando, y pudo oír la conversación.

-Así que todo era verdad…- masculló furioso Kiyosato - Todavía tenía la esperanza de que fuese un malentendido… Eres una interesada, sólo querías mi dinero y mi estatus…

De esta manera, Kenshin también confirmaba la teoría del interés de la familia Kamiya por hacer que las hijas escalaran en la vida, y le dio miedo. Miedo de que Kaoru también fuera de esa naturaleza. Si ella llegaba a hacerle algo parecido, no sabría qué hacer; nunca antes una mujer lo había conquistado por completo, por lo tanto nunca tuvo una decepción amorosa, no de la manera en que su amigo la estaba viviendo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si Kaoru…una parte de él dio gracias por todavía no revelar su reciente noviazgo con nadie, eso evitaría que cayera en el ridículo en el futuro ante un posible timo de la kendoka. Otra parte de él se moría de miedo; mentirosa o no, no la quería perder. Tan concentrado estaba en el dolor de Akira y en sus propias inseguridades, que dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Kaoru a su lado.

-¿Puedo saber qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hablar con Akira-san? – preguntó ella airada - ¿O así como mi curiosidad sobre lo de Yukishiro-san es una de las cosas que no puedo saber ahora que soy tu novia?

Kenshin simplemente no contestó, no sabía cómo actuar con ella. De a poco estaba asumiendo lo peor, así que resolvió reinstalar su coraza de acero. Kaoru simplemente lo miraba sin entender.

Ambos percibieron la angustia en los ojos de Tomoe ante lo dicho por Akira. Se soltó de sus brazos y con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió junto a Kaoru, quien la abrazó sorprendida. Akira la miró irse con una expresión atónita en el rostro: había visto auténtica tristeza en la mirada de Tomoe.

La chica lloraba de la desesperación; Kaoru nunca la había visto en ese estado. Temía que se desmayara o le diese algo peor.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – gimió contra su hombro - ¡Él me humilló! Me dijo que estaba todo planeado y me trató como si fuera una interesada…

-¿Cómo puede decir una cosa así? – inquirió Kenshin en un tono que daba a entender que la culpaba de lo sucedido.

-¡Mou! ¡Cállate! – le espetó Kaoru, estaba cansada de su actitud - ¿Estás llamando mentirosa a mi hermana? Vámonos. – le dijo a Tomoe.

-Espera, las llevaré. – dijo Himura secamente. En ese momento, Tomoe se desprendió del abrazo de su hermana y salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-No te necesitamos. – le dijo Kaoru ceñuda - Mejor ve a ver cómo está tu amigo. – y siguió a su hermana.

* * *

Sanosuke, cansado de su trabajo como mozo y de las impertinencias de Kaede, se disponía a volver a su casa. Lamentaba no terminarlo para llevarle dinero a su madre, pero ya buscaría algo al día siguiente. Pensando en eso, se sorprendió al ver a una joven bella correr desesperada hacia el bosque; la reconoció como una de las niñas Kamiya, pero no se preocupó: habían sido compañeros de juegos en la niñez y conocían casi todos los bosques y montes que rodeaban al pueblo, por lo que sabría regresar a casa cuando se le pasara lo que la molestaba (él no había sido testigo del mal rato pasado por ella en el salón de Kiyosato).

Volvió a pensar en sus propias desgracias cuando chocó con alguien. Al principio no la reconoció, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¿Jo-chan? – gritó emocionado - ¡Sí que cambiaste! – aunque vivían en el mismo pueblo, no se habían visto en años.

-¡Sano! – se sorprendió ella de verlo, pero la urgía llevar a Tomoe a casa - Discúlpame, pero tengo prisa, debo llevar a Tomoe-chan…

-La vi corriendo hacia el bosque… - dijo señalando a un punto.

Kaoru no esperó a que terminara y salió como una bala hacia esa dirección. Sanosuke trató de alcanzarla, pero la chica fue más rápida que él; a pocos metros de entrar al espeso bosque ya la había perdido, y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba. El joven se desesperó: no las podría encontrar solo, así que volvió corriendo hacia la mansión.

* * *

-Estoy preocupado por Akira. – dijo Kenshin a Shura.

-Pero eso pasa, Himura-san.- lo tranquilizó ella de buen talante - Esta noche dormiremos tranquilos sabiendo que hicimos lo correcto.

-Pues ya no sé si fue lo correcto. – admitió Kenshin nervioso - ¿No vio el estado en que ella se fue de aquí? ¡Las lágrimas eran reales!

Shura lo miró sin poder creer sus dudas.

-¡Claro que eran reales! – exclamó - ¡Pero no por Akira-kun, sino por perder su fortuna!

-Tengo miedo de haber cometido una injusticia. – repuso él - Voy a hablar con él.

Después de episodio del salón, un desgarrado Akira resolvió encerrarse en su habitación, por lo que para no dar por terminada la fiesta, Shura y Kenshin siguieron con su labor de anfitriones. Y mientras Shura se desenvolvía de maravillas, Kenshin se encaminó hacia los aposentos de su amigo. Lo encontró sentado en un sillón, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué siento como si me arrancaran el corazón? – farfulló Akira a la par que sollozaba.

-Siempre fuiste protegido por la vida, Akira. – respondió Kenshin con aprecio - Ahora tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Las correctas y las equivocadas.

-La traté mal… como si ella lo hubiese planeado todo…exactamente como ustedes me alertaron… - lloró mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Calma, calma, amigo mío… - lo consoló Kenshin, tan angustiado como él pero sin demostrarlo.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido buscando a su hermana, ni adónde iba, pues en la noche el bosque era una boca de lobo. Kaoru lamentó haber entrado así sin más, como una loca en el bosque, en vez de alertar a los demás, pero la urgencia de buscar a Tomoe, quien se había dirigido allí fuera de sus cabales, fue mayor a cualquier cosa razonable. Se animó a caminar un rato más, ya que algunos rayos de luna se filtraban entre las nubes nocturnas, y vio un bulto acurrucado entre unos troncos a pocos pasos. Sintió el aroma de ciruelos blancos y corrió hacia donde yacía la figura de su hermana mayor hecha un ovillo y muerta de terror y tristeza.

-¡TOMOE-CHAN! – gritó Kaoru, corriendo para abrazarla. Tomoe se prendió a ella.

-Kaoru-chan… me torcí un pie… - balbuceó débil.

-Calma, calma…saldremos de aquí… - le dijo Kaoru, ayudándola a levantarse.

* * *

Sanosuke entró enloquecido al salón de la mansión de Akira, tropezando con unas cuantas personas.

-¡Kaoru y Tomoe entraron al bosque! – gritó desesperado.

Koshijiro Kamiya fue hacia él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó presa de la preocupación.

-Tomoe corrió hacia el bosque, alterada, y Kaoru fue detrás de ella. – explicó el muchacho - Traté de ir tras ellas pero no pude. Probablemente estén perdidas.

Momentos después, todos los hombres, comandados por el Coronel Hajime Saito, se reunieron frente al bosque con antorchas y equipados con todo lo necesario, dispuestos a ir en la búsqueda de las jóvenes. Kenshin estaba regresando de la habitación de Akira cuando se enteró del extravío de las hermanas; aterrorizado ante la idea de perder a Kaoru, facilitó todo para que Hajime Saito organizara la expedición. Se habían estado repartiendo miradas asesinas durante toda la velada, pero en este momento debían unirse: Kaoru era el amor de Kenshin y la hermana del amor de Saito.

-No nos separemos, estamos tratando de encontrar a las señoritas, y no queremos perdernos también. – advirtió Saito a todo el mundo.

-¡Saito no nos hagas perder tiempo! – gritó Kenshin nervioso - ¡Vamos a buscarlas!

Saito lo miró como queriendo hacerle un Gatotsu con la antorcha.

-Batto…digo Himura, entrar en este bosque sin ninguna estrategia es una muy mala idea. – se limitó a decirle - Además no conoces la región. – agregó.

Sanosuke vio como los muy tontos se adentraban por el lado equivocado, sin dar tiempo de avisarles, por lo que decidió ir él solo por el trecho tomado por las jóvenes.

* * *

-Kaoru-chan, descansemos…me duele mucho el pie… - pidió Tomoe después de un rato de caminata a tientas.

Kaoru se detuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en un tocón que pudieron divisar a duras penas.

-Creo que será mejor que paremos a esperar ayuda. – concluyó - Tengo miedo de que hayamos entrado al corazón del bosque.

Pero su hermana no la escuchaba. Empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos mientras se lamentaba.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué corrí así? – sollozó llena de culpa - Mamá y papá deben de estar muriéndose de la preocupación…

-Lo que hiciste fue pensar en ti aunque sea por un segundo. – le dijo Kaoru con comprensión.

-Mi corazón está roto, Kaoru-chan… - gemía Tomoe - Akira-san piensa que sólo quiero su dinero…

-Él no pudo haber creído eso. – repuso su hermana - Eres la persona más pura y dulce del mundo.

-¿Será que Himura-san le dijo algo? – preguntó Tomoe, extrañada. Era obvio que la actitud de Akira había cambiado mucho después de su charla con Kenshin.

-Tengo mis sospechas… - respondió Kaoru entrecerrando los ojos.

Un rugido fuerte y cercano interrumpió sus cavilaciones y su descanso. El cielo volvía a despejarse dejando que la luna iluminara un poco y ante ellas vieron que se acercaba un enorme oso hambriento y enojado. Ambas se incorporaron de un salto y corrieron lo más que el tobillo de Tomoe les permitió. Mientras el oso las perseguía, Kaoru tuvo una idea bastante peligrosa, pero con tal de salvar a su hermana era capaz de lo que sea: resolvió que se separaran y ella distraería al animal para que Tomoe escapara y no tuviera que esforzarse tanto. De todos modos ya estaban perdidas.

-¡CORRE TOMOE! – gritó y la empujó a un lado; al escuchar las protestas de ella, le dirigió una mirada iracunda que la hizo obedecer. Luego se enfrentó al oso antes de echarse a correr en dirección contraria llamándolo - ¡Mou! ¡Tú no vas a ir detrás de mi hermana!

Estuvo un rato corriendo con la fiera detrás de ella hasta que llegó a un risco en el corazón del bosque. No había salida.

Se volvió para encarar al oso y ver rápidamente la manera de escapar, pero entre ella y el animal se interpuso un hombre con una antorcha. Éste trató de alejar al oso mediante el fuego, y al no lograrlo, dejó la antorcha a un lado y decidió usar sus puños. Con gran habilidad, y antes de que el oso pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo, el hombre le propinó un puñetazo que casi lo desmayó. Medio aturdido, el animal se alejó del lugar y él volvió a tomar la antorcha. Se dio la vuelta y Kaoru pudo ver al fin quién era su salvador.

Era Sanosuke Sagara.

-¿Tú? – gritó emocionada, pero luego recordó - ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tomoe!

* * *

La comitiva liderada por Saito no había logrado dar con las jóvenes, lo cual los frustraba y asustaba. El más desesperado era Kenshin, quien no quería ni pensar en tener que posponer la búsqueda para la mañana. Mientras resoplaban desanimados, un grito agudo los hizo saltar de la sorpresa.

-¡SOCORRO! – escucharon.

-¿Oyeron eso? – exclamó Koshijiro.

-¡KAORU-DONO! – gritó Kenshin fuera de sí - ¡TOMOE-DONO!

De repente entre los arbustos, salió una figura a tropezones; con el vestido casi hecho trizas y el tobillo muy hinchado. Era Tomoe. Todos fueron hacia ella y rápidamente Aoshi la cubrió con su sobretodo; ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y farfullaba sin cesar:

-Kaoru…un oso…corrimos… - y se desmayó en brazos de su padre.

-¡Parece que fueron atacadas por un oso! – concluyó Kenshin, aún más nervioso, pues no había rastros de Kaoru. Koshijiro no podía reaccionar: estaba aliviado de tener a Tomoe, pero al mismo tiempo, el sólo pensar en Kaoru todavía perdida y siendo perseguida por un oso lo enloquecía.

El único que parecía calmado era Saito.

-¡Un oso a estas horas de la noche es muy riesgoso! – declaró.

Kenshin lo miró con furia, suponiendo que el Coronel pretendía cancelar la misión.

-¡Pues yo sigo con la búsqueda, con ustedes o sin ustedes! – rugió.

Después de convencer a Koshijiro de volver junto a su familia con su hija, alegando que su estado emocional no ayudaría a agilizar la búsqueda, Kenshin, Saito y Aoshi siguieron andando, pues pidieron al resto de los hombres volver a la mansión.

Fue allí que se dieron cuenta de que Sanosuke no estaba con ellos.

* * *

-No sé cómo agradecerte el que me hayas rescatado. – le dijo Kaoru a Sanosuke mientras caminaban entre los matorrales.

-No soy sólo yo. – respondió él - Una docena de personas las están buscando por el bosque.

-Pero fuiste tú quien apareció cuando lo necesitaba.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. – dijo el joven mirándola embobado, se veía linda a la luz de la antorcha - Tu padre siempre fue bueno con mi familia; y aquí entre nos, me encantaba ir a jugar con ustedes.

Ella le sonrió y en ese momento se apagó la antorcha, dejándolos a oscuras. Asustados, decidieron subir a un árbol a esperar la ayuda y para evitar toparse con algún otro animal.

* * *

Kaede, quien estaba vigilando por la ventana la llegada de los rescatistas, entró al salón para anunciar a los presentes:

-Han llegado con una de las Kamiya.

En ese momento ingresaron al recinto parte de la comitiva y Koshijiro con Tomoe en brazos. Sakura, presa de la desesperación y casi desmayada, corrió para abrazar a su hija.

-¡Tomoe-chan! – gritó al apretujar a Tomoe contra sí; luego miró alrededor - ¡¿Dónde está Kaoru-chan?!

-Aoshi-san, Himura-san y Saito-san se quedaron en el bosque para seguir buscándola. – le comunicó su marido con gravedad, mientras la sentaba en un sillón en lo que Soujiro la examinaba y Megumi lo ayudaba.

-¡La culpa es mía! – gimió Tomoe, casi sin fuerzas - Tuvimos que correr de un oso y nos separamos…

Sakura le dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Koshijiro, quien después de tanta angustia había recuperado algo de su compostura.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo?! – le espetó su mujer - ¡Kaoru-chan es tu preferida!

-¡Calma, Sakura! – exclamó Koshijiro con severidad - Amo a todas mis hijas de la misma manera y confío en la astucia de Kaoru-chan. Nuestra hija volverá sana y fuerte. – la rodeó a ella y al resto de sus hijas en un gran abrazo -Se los prometo.

Shura y Kaede observaban la escena familiar desde un rincón.

-¡Eso de ahí no parece una familia! – se burló Shura mirándolos - ¡Parece una obra de teatro: no sé quién es más dramático! – miró a Kaede - ¿Y Akira-kun?

-No ha salido de su cuarto, Madame.

-Menos mal. – suspiró Shura con fastidio - Uno menos para ver este show de campesinas.

* * *

Kenshin, Saito y Aoshi trepaban por una escarpada ladera en su ruta fijada para encontrar a Kaoru. Aoshi trepó más hábilmente que los otros dos y se adelantó, dejándolos atrás.

-¡KAORU! – gritaba Saito mientras llegaba arriba.

-¡Espera, Saito! – resoplaba Kenshin desde unos metros abajo, todavía trepando por la ladera.

-¡Maldito seas, Battousai! – le espetó éste entre el cansancio y la burla - ¡Antes estabas más que preparado para este tipo de corridas y situaciones!

-¡Cállate, Saito! – exclamó Kenshin al llegar junto a ellos - Tengo miedo…y tal vez ese miedo me está empezando a paralizar…

-¿Miedo del bosque?

-Miedo de perder a alguien antes de pedirle perdón…

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que se toparon con los restos de una antorcha. Los tres sintieron unas presencias por encima de ellos en un enorme árbol, y en ese momento, una rama baja crujió y Kaoru Kamiya cayó de bruces encima de Kenshin. Sanosuke saltó limpiamente hasta abajo.

-¿Kenshin? – se sorprendió Kaoru, todavía encima de él.

En un segundo Kenshin tenía los ojos en forma de espirales y al otro, embargado de felicidad, abrazaba a Kaoru.

-¡Ororo, Kaoru-dono! – exclamó mientras la revisaba por si estaba herida - ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué hacían allí arriba? – preguntó Aoshi con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-La antorcha se apagó, así que pensamos que sería prudente subir a un árbol hasta que llegara la ayuda. – explicó Sanosuke.

-Muchas gracias por haberla encontrado. – le dijo Kenshin amablemente - ¿Señor…

-Sanosuke Sagara, y no hace falta que me diga señor.

Kaoru se soltó del abrazo de Kenshin y miró a los demás.

-¡¿Y Tomoe?! – se desesperó - ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!

-La encontramos sana y salva. – contestó Saito, claramente aliviado.

Después de otro rato caminando, llegaron a los límites del bosque, cerca de la mansión. Kaoru se volvió y se inclinó ante los cuatro hombres con ella.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por nosotras en el bosque. – dijo - No lo olvidaré nunca.

En ese momento salieron los demás a recibirlos.

-Tu familia está en su casa, si quiere la puedo llevar. – ofreció Soujiro.

-No hace falta, voy sola. – repuso Kaoru - Después de esta noche horrible, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es no darles más trabajo. – luego se le ocurrió - ¡Es más, voy con Sano! Somos vecinos.

Una vez más, agradeció a los presentes por las molestias tomadas, y se dirigió camino abajo junto con Sanosuke. Kenshin los observaba con sus ojos dorados furiosos: el hecho de que Kaoru lo ignorara y decidiera ir acompañada por el muchacho ése, hacía que unos celos terribles lo atenazaran.

* * *

Durante la caminata a la luz de la luna, Kaoru y Sanosuke se pusieron al día con sus vidas y sus caminos tomados, sus familias y sus sueños. Al llegar a este punto, ambos declararon sus ganas de salir al mundo.

-Pero para la mayoría de las personas aquí, Hagi es el mundo. – dijo Sanosuke.

-Para mí no. – exclamó Kaoru - ¡El mundo no puede ser sólo esto!

-¡Es lo que digo, Jo-chan! – concordó él mientras llegaban a casa de los Kamiya - Siempre le digo a mi familia que existen otros lugares, otras personas. Un mundo para conocer y explorar.

-¡Exactamente! – aseveró Kaoru con entusiasmo - Me perdí en el bosque, pensando que moriría. Pensando que tenía más que ofrecer, para descubrir, para vivir en el mundo, por los demás.

Sanosuke la miró con ojos brillantes.

-El querer ayudar a las personas es un sentimiento muy noble, Jo-chan… - suspiró.

-Ayudar a las personas, eso es algo que tenemos en común. – le dijo Kaoru alegremente.

Se despidieron frente a la entrada y Sanosuke pudo escuchar cómo la chica era recibida por gritos de júbilo de parte de su familia. Sintiendo algo cálido en su corazón, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio hogar.

* * *

Después del pequeño festejo familiar con la llegada de las jóvenes y de tratar de tranquilizar con sales a Sakura, quien estaba al borde de desmayarse de la emoción, todos se fueron a la cama. En la habitación que compartían Kaoru y Tomoe, la primera no podía dormir analizando lo sucedido con Akira y Kenshin. Y parece que a su hermana le pasaba lo mismo.

-Kaoru-chan… - susurró Tomoe - ¿Tú tampoco consigues dormir?

-Estoy pensando en Kenshin… - dijo Kaoru sin pensar.

-¿En Himura-san?

Kaoru tragó saliva ante su metedura de pata.

-¡No! – se apresuró a negar - Estoy pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Akira-san, antes de que apareciera totalmente cambiado y te humillara frente a todo el mundo.

-Ya no estoy pensando más en eso, Kaoru-chan. – dijo tristemente Tomoe.

-Tú siempre protegiendo a los demás. – le reprochó dulcemente su hermana - Pues yo quiero saber si Himura-san tuvo algo que ver con lo que sucedió. – dijo decidida - Y mañana lo descubriré.

En la mansión Kiyosato, Kenshin tampoco podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama pensando también en los acontecimientos del baile y del bosque. Una parte de él aún se negaba a que Kaoru fuera de esa calaña de mujer, mientras la otra parte le decía que se alejara de ella.

-¿Será que todo eso fue un gran golpe de cazafortunas? – se preguntó a sí mismo – No tú Kaoru-dono…no puede ser… Mañana lo descubriré.

* * *

Más tarde, durante la mañana, irrumpió en la habitación de Akira seguido de Shura. Su joven amigo estaba postrado de manera lamentable, con ojos rojos y llorosos, y unas ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido en toda la noche. Verlo así fue suficiente para Kenshin.

-Shura-dono me dijo que no quisiste bajar a desayunar. – dijo severamente, mientras descorría las cortinas.

-Puedo pedirle a la servidumbre que te suba el desayuno ahora mismo. – sugirió Shura.

-Ya dije que no tengo hambre, Shura-san. – gimió Akira desde la cama, tapándose el rostro para no ver la luz del sol.

-Akira tienes que comer algo. – lo regañó Kenshin - ¿Acaso te vas a quedar encerrado todo el día?

-Todo el día, toda la semana y hasta el mes entero… - murmuró el joven Kiyosato de manera fatal.

-¡Esto no se puede quedar así! – bramó su amigo enojado - ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-Tal vez sí quiero…

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con mi hijo? – inquirió una voz autoritaria desde la puerta del cuarto de Akira. Kenshin y Shura se volvieron con sorpresa hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Era Ikumatsu Kiyosato.

-Pensé que llegarías más adelante. – expresó Shura, entre sorprendida y contrariada.

-Decidí adelantar mi viaje. – explicó Ikumatsu secamente - ¿Algún problema?

-No…sólo estoy sorprendida de verte.

Los ojos de la dura mujer se posaron sobre el joven que yacía en la cama y se suavizaron con amor. Ver a su hijo era lo único que podía hacer que en su fría e implacable personalidad se vislumbrara algo puro y suave que demostrara que era humana. Pero su mirada no sólo irradiaba amor, sino también preocupación por encontrarlo en tal estado.

-¿Qué sucedió, hijo mío? – le preguntó suavemente mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

-Akira-kun está… - empezó Shura.

-¡Le pregunté a él, Shura!

-Estoy débil, Okaa-sama, no tengo fuerzas para nada… - murmuró Akira nuevamente sollozando - Me arrancaron el corazón…

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó ella a Kenshin.

-Akira se enamoró, Ikumatsu-dono. – explicó el ingeniero cortésmente.

-Y nosotros lo protegimos de una joven interesada que sólo lo quiso utilizar. – añadió Shura.

-Déjenme solo…por favor… - gimió el muchacho.

Su madre se levantó angustiada y con una mirada le indicó a los otros dos que bajaran con ella a desayunar y a ordenar que le llevaran una bandeja al joven señor. Tendrían que hablar de muchas cosas.

* * *

Nuevamente citada en la casa de té de Hagi, Sayo Amakusa desayunaba junto con Megumi Katsura para comentar la fiesta de Akira Kiyosato y sobre todo, las atenciones de Aoshi Shinomori para con la joven (haciendo paréntesis para hablar del terrorífico suceso de la pérdida de las hermanas Kamiya, aunque Megumi no quiso ahondar en el tema, ya que mucho tenía que ver con lo que había escuchado y no pretendía revelar así nomás).

-Tengo que ayudar a una amiga a decidir sobre su futuro amoroso. – explicó Megumi - Creo que hablar sobre Aoshi-san y el baile me ayudará a aclararme en ese asunto.

Sayo la miró divertida y algo triste.

-Me temo que eso no va a ayudar. – le dijo, llamando la atención de Megumi - Claro que estuvo todo bien con Aoshi-san, es muy educado y atento, pero, es que sentí que….

-¿Sintió qué? – se alarmó su interlocutora.

-Sentí que él estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar. – explicó Sayo algo apesadumbrada - Es más, parece que yo estoy más interesada en Aoshi-san que él por mí. ¿Será posible que exista otra mujer?

Megumi se atragantó con su té. ¡No estaba planificando un casamiento para que apareciese otra mujer de la nada!

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó decidida - Si Aoshi-san estuviese enamorado de otra mujer lo sabría.

¡Claro que lo sabría! ¿O no?

* * *

-¿Quién es esa Tomoe Kamiya? – preguntó Ikumatsu Kiyosato a Kenshin y a Shura mientras desayunaban.

-Una joven fría y calculadora. – dijo Shura.

-¡Shura-dono! – la reprendió Kenshin - Ikumatsu-dono, no tenemos certeza de las intenciones de Tomoe-dono, pero existe la posibilidad de que se haya aproximado a Akira por su posición social.

-¿Posibilidad? – se burló Shura - ¡Es un hecho! Su madre es una embustera desesperada por casar a sus cinco hijas, a quienes entrenó para las artes de la seducción.

-¡Shura-dono, por favor! – exclamó Kenshin, cansado por las impertinencias de esa mujer - ¡No tenemos pruebas de eso!

-Himura-san, querido, ¿acaso ya olvidó lo que su hermana menor nos contó ayer? – le cuestionó Shura con suavidad.

Ikumatsu miraba a uno y a otro. Qué extraños se habían vuelto los dos.

-Himura-san, he de pedirle que me deje hablar a solas con Shura-san. – pidió.

Kenshin se excusó y se levantó de la mesa para dejar a las dos mujeres solas. Así también aprovecharía para hacer una visita antes de ir a la obra.

-Mejor así, podemos hablar más tranquilas. – dijo Shura viendo a Kenshin irse - Es que no sé qué pasa con Himu…

-¡Te di instrucciones muy claras en lo que respectaba a Akira, Shura! – la interrumpió Ikumatsu bruscamente - ¡Y mira en qué estado está mi hijo! ¡Es culpa tuya por permitir que esa relación llegase lejos!

-¡Esa joven fue más astuta de lo que yo pensaba! – se defendió Shura - ¡Hasta se enfermó a propósito para encandilar a Akira-kun!

-¡Bastaba con que la mandaras de vuelta con algún carruaje! ¡Éste no es un hospital!

Shura tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de expresar todo su odio hacia la poderosa empresaria y suspirando, contó hasta diez mentalmente.

-Tienes razón. – dijo al fin - Subestimé la inteligencia de esas campesinas.

Ikumatsu la miró levantando una ceja, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su expresión de desprecio.

-O tal vez, yo haya sobreestimado la tuya. – le dijo mordazmente - Estoy cansada, subiré a descansar. – se levantó y le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia - Más tarde hablaremos sobre el otro problema: las tierras del Barón. – y se dirigió hacia las imponentes escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Shura respiraba entrecortadamente por la rabia y los nervios, mientras Kaede, quien había estado escondida escuchando todo, se aproximó a la mujer.

-Fue del cielo al infierno, Madame. – le dijo.

-¡Y todo por culpa de ese Akira! – se quejó Shura con odio - ¡Ahora está haciendo drama de eso y queriéndose morir! ¡Que se muera, no es problema mío! – agregó, mientras Kaede la miraba escandalizada.

* * *

Outa estaba trabajando desde temprano en su taller en unos pedidos de herrajes para una tienda de muebles; con suerte, terminaría el día llevando dinero a la casa, compensando el mal tino de Sanosuke en abandonar su trabajo en la mansión Kiyosato. En ese momento, el aludido hizo su aparición saltando como un malabarista y cantando, bastante mal por cierto. Outa lo miró divertido.

-¡Pareces poseído! – le dijo.

Sanosuke seguía saltando y trepando a un árbol cercano para luego volver a saltar junto a su hermano.

-¡Estoy poseído por el amor! – declaró él - Estoy enamorado.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién? – preguntó Outa.

-De Kaoru Kamiya.

* * *

Kenshin detuvo su carruaje frente a la residencia de la familia Kamiya, dispuesto a hablar de una vez tanto con Tomoe como con Kaoru para despejar las dudas alrededor de sus intenciones. Encaminándose a la entrada, se encontró con Koshijiro Kamiya, quien salía para el trabajo. El ex samurái y ahora padre de familia lo miró ceñudo, y Kenshin, por primera vez desde su niñez, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

-Buenos días, Kamiya-dono. – saludó amablemente - ¿Podría hablar con Tomoe-dono?

-¿Para qué? – increpó el padre - ¿Para terminar lo que su amigo comenzó?

-Kamiya-dono, ésa no es mi intención.

El buen hombre le dirigió una mirada asesina que descolocó al pelirrojo.

-Mi hija quedó tan humillada, Himura-san, tan desesperada, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue meterse a ese bosque y casi muere dentro de ese agujero, ¡junto con otra hija mía! – le recriminó con furia.

-Lo siento mucho, Kamiya-dono. – dijo Kenshin humildemente bajando la mirada - Justamente venía a ver cómo se encontraban, lejos de mí el querer ofenderlas.

Koshijiro suspiró con fastidio. No tenía por qué desquitarse con ese hombre por lo que le había hecho su amigo a su hija mayor, pero por otro lado, algo tenía que ver el ingeniero con el sufrimiento de Tomoe. Así que no se la iba a hacer fácil; menos aún por el hecho de que él sabía quién era Kenshin en el pasado.

De ese tipo de gente había que alejarse, sin importar su poder, apellido y dinero.

-No quise ser grosero con usted, pero cuando se trata de mis hijas me descontrolo. – explicó Koshijiro más calmo pero con el mismo tono severo - Mi mujer puede ser demasiado desenvuelta, pero confiamos en la educación que les dimos. No sé qué sucedió en ese baile, lo único que sé es que mi hija nunca le hizo mal a nadie. También sé que sus lágrimas surgieron luego de la actitud negativa de Akira-san.

-Kamiya-dono…

-¡No he terminado! – bramó Koshijiro, y el gran Battousai no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza y callarse - Y también sé que Akira-san empezó a comportarse así luego de haber hablado con usted. Así que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que pretende hablar con mi hija mayor ahora. – dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa - La llamaré.

-Muchas gracias.

Kenshin se quedó atónito por su propia conducta ante Koshijiro Kamiya. Jamás se había sentido intimidado de esa manera: lo atribuía a que, después de que Kaoru le relatara su vida y sus principios, lo empezó a idealizar, y comparándose con él, sentía que no valía nada ni como guerrero ni como persona. Aunque había que aceptar que a pesar de su buen talante y amabilidad, el señor Kamiya era otro cuando se trataba de su esposa y sus hijas. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por ellas.

Kenshin suspiró. La única persona que logró intimidarlo fue su propio padre durante su infancia, pero al llegar a la adolescencia ni siquiera eso. Se hizo adulto muy rápido con la guerra, y con eso, se hizo respetar a fuerza de mal carácter y si hacía falta, asesinando a quien se lo faltaba.

Suspiró otra vez. Todo el mundo le tuvo miedo durante su vida, pero al llegar a Hagi, percibió que los habitantes no le temían; a lo sumo lo veían como un bicho raro y antisocial. Y a eso habría que sumarle que Kaoru Kamiya fue la primera persona en enfrentarlo en toda su existencia.

Sin duda las extrañas gentes de Hagi le estaban dando una cachetada de realidad mediante su más ilustre vecino, Koshijiro Kamiya. Y bien que le hacía falta.

Instantes después, estaba sentado junto con Tomoe Kamiya en un banco en el pequeño jardín de la familia.

-Me quedé muy preocupado por la manera en que usted corrió hacia el bosque el día de ayer, y quería saber cómo está. – dijo Kenshin.

-Estoy bien, Himura-san. – contestó ella apenada - No sé qué fue lo que me pasó ayer, no quise causar problemas.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya no quiero hablar más de ese asunto. – se adelantó la joven de manera cortante.

-Es que necesito entender qué sucedió. – insistió Kenshin - ¿Qué fue lo que la dejó en tal estado? Confié en mí.

Tomoe lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Confiar en usted? Si lo recibí fue sólo por consideración a sus atenciones y su buena voluntad cuando pasé los días enferma en la casa de Akira-san… - le dijo secamente - Y él dejó claro lo que pensaba de mí, que estaba planeando algo en su contra. ¿Así que cómo puedo esperar un sentimiento de piedad de su parte siendo tan amigo de él? – se levantó y corrió hacia su casa - Con su permiso.

-¡Tomoe-dono! – la trató de detener Kenshin.

Pero al llegar a la galería de la casita estilo gassho, Sakura Kamiya le interrumpió el paso, furibunda.

-¡Himura-san! – exclamó ella desafiante - ¡Por lo visto quiere aumentar el estrago que hizo su amigo!

-Sakura-dono, estaba tratando de ayudar, en serio. – se explicó Kenshin - Pero su hija es una joven muy reservada.

-Ahora la culpa es de la víctima. – le espetó la madre de las jóvenes - Espero, Himura-san, que Akira-san venga personalmente a pedirle disculpas a Tomoe-chan. ¡Ya soñaba con el casamiento, el vestido y la fiesta!

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar esas lamentaciones. Y se le ocurrió provocarla.

-Sakura-dono, no sé de dónde sacó la certeza de un casamiento entre ellos. – dijo serio - ¿Acaso no fue usted quien alimentó toda esa historia de romance? Akira quedó encantado con Tomoe-dono cuando cayó enferma en la mansión, debo decir que esa jugada suya fue maestra.

-No sé qué es lo que me está queriendo decir. – dijo la mujer sin entender.

-¿Acaso no fue usted quién preparó todo para que Tomoe-dono fuera bajo la lluvia a la mansión y enfermara allí?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?! – rugió Sakura colorada y enfurecida.

-Quiero decir que ésa fue la postura de una madre excepcional. – prosiguió Kenshin tranquilamente - Una madre que arriesga todo por un bien mayor para la familia: un buen casamiento.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! – se justificó ella - Es por el bien de mis hijas, ya que si fuera por ellas ni moverían un dedo o elegirían mal.

Y para Kenshin ése fue el momento de la verdad.

-¿Y el fracaso de sus planes incluye a Kaoru-dono? – le preguntó con interés.

-Kaoru-chan… - suspiró la madre resignada al pensar en ella - ¡Vive de esas tonterías de conocer el mundo y encontrar el amor de verdad por ella misma!

Kenshin casi sonrió al sentir sus esperanzas renovadas. Pero había ido a tratar de zanjar el asunto de Tomoe y Akira, así que le hizo una última consulta.

-Una última curiosidad: escuché que Tomoe-dono le preguntó a Akira en el baile si le iba a pedir cortejo. – quiso saber - ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que mi amigo le haría una propuesta? Porque él no comentó eso con nadie.

-Es que ella escuchó a Akira-san ensayando el pedido en una de las habitaciones. – le comentó Sakura fastidiada. La noche anterior, al llegar a la casa y tranquilizarse, Tomoe les había contado a ella y a Kaoru lo que había escuchado - A menos que ese pedido estuviera planeado para otra Tomoe y en otro lugar del planeta. – Kenshin se quedó boquiabierto - ¡Lo dejé sin palabras! – se congratuló ella.

Así que era eso. Ésa era la razón por la cual Tomoe le había preguntado a su amigo si se le iba a declarar o no. Todo indicaba que había sido un malentendido, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Akira y con Ikumatsu, y advertirle a Shura que no se metiera más. Pero todavía no podía irse de allí. Había una última persona con la que quería hablar.

-¿Y Kaoru-dono? – preguntó - ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Fue temprano a ver a Enishi Yukishiro. – le explicó a la vez que los ojos dorados de Kenshin se prendían fuego - La escuché preguntándole a Chizuru-chan por el lugar donde él se hospedaba...

-¿Enishi Yukishiro? – exclamó Kenshin con voz peligrosamente ronca, haciendo que Sakura diera un brinco hacia atrás del susto.

Se recompuso como pudo y se inclinó ante la señora para despedirse. Una vez en su carruaje, azuzó a los caballos para llegar lo antes posible a Hagi.

* * *

-Yukishiro-san, me gustaría hablar de algo en particular con usted. – le dijo Kaoru a un sorprendido Enishi Yukishiro en la recepción de la posada donde se hospedaba el peliblanco.

-¿Conmigo? – se extrañó él. Salieron a la calle y se sentaron en un banco frente al recinto.

-Es sobre lo que sucedió en el baile. – explicó la chica - Disculpe por entrometerme, pero me gustaría saber lo que pasó entre usted y…

-Kenshin. – terminó Enishi por ella.

-Necesito descifrar su carácter y no quiero ser injusta.

Enishi Yukishiro tomó aire y empezó a relatar los hechos.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes, hace unos años, mi padre y yo trabajábamos en una de las obras ferroviarias de su padre. – empezó a narrar - Y como nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pasábamos mucho tiempo los tres juntos: Kenshin, Tsubame y yo.

-¿Tsubame?

-Su hermana, ¿no le contó? – preguntó él confundido.

-No, nunca me lo comentó. – respondió Kaoru contrariada. En realidad, Kenshin no le había contado nada acerca de su familia, mientras él sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella.

-Bueno, Tsubame y yo nos enamoramos. – prosiguió Enishi con un brillo en los ojos - Ella era una criatura dulce y gentil, muy diferente a su hermano. Nos comprometimos en secreto, hasta que Kenshin descubrió todo.

-¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó Kaoru, fascinada y temerosa con la historia.

-Se puso furioso. No iba a consentir que su adorada hermana se casara con un joven sin fortuna como yo. – explicó Enishi con tristeza - Entonces no sólo le contó a su padre lo sucedido, sino que hizo que el Marqués me despidiera de mi trabajo. Al quedarnos en la calle y sin trabajo, mi padre enfermó y murió poco tiempo después, y me tuve que abrir camino solo hasta tener lo poco que tengo ahora. – añadió con una tensa sonrisa - Nunca me atreví siquiera a volver para pedirle la paga por el trabajo hecho en la obra, ya que nos había advertido que si nos volvíamos a cruzar en su camino, no tendría problemas en volver a convertirse en Battousai.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par. Otra vez ese nombre…

-¿Battousai? – preguntó perpleja.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabía? – se extrañó Enishi con cierta satisfacción en su rostro ante lo que le iba a contar - Hace diez años, durante el Bakumatsu, él se dedicó a asesinar personas del lado de los imperialistas para traer la nueva era, que dicho sea de paso lo benefició más a él y a su familia que al resto. Mataba funcionarios, y también mataba por placer: mujeres, niños, ancianos. Una vez me comentó que lo hacía para no perder la práctica y la destreza a la hora de ejecutar a sus asignaciones. Mataba inocentes para practicar y afinar su técnica asesina. Él era un hitokiri. Él _es_ un hitokiri. El famoso Hitokiri Battousai.

Kaoru miró a Enishi con horror. ¿Kenshin, un asesino? No podía creerlo… ¡No quería creerlo! Ella, que siempre había defendido el ideal de la espada que protege la vida, siendo cortejada por alguien que practicaba la filosofía de la espada asesina. ¡Seguramente se había burlado de ella en secreto después de contarle el origen del Kamiya Kasshin y la heroica labor de su padre! Y el nombre que le era conocido por alguna razón: de niña, al acabar la guerra, siempre quiso que su padre le relatara historias de enemigos y camaradas, pero él simplemente nunca quiso decirle nada. No consideraba esas cosas como "conversaciones de familia", así que sólo terminó sabiendo ciertas cosas por lo que comentaban los demás sobre las hazañas de su padre y las horrorosas escenas de muerte en las que terminaban los encuentros entre los Ishin Shishi y los Shinsengumi.

Y recordaba que en una de esas veces fue mencionado el nombre de Battousai, pero terminaba sin saber qué hacía el tal Battousai y por qué todo el mundo le tenía miedo. ¡Con razón al enterarse de la venida de los nuevos vecinos su padre casi se atragantó con la comida al enterarse de que uno de ellos se llamaba Kenshin Himura! ¡Con razón el Coronel Hajime Saito ponía cara de pocos amigos (aún más de lo que ya la tenía) ante la mención de ese hombre! ¡Con razón Kogoro Katsura, aunque no habló con él, lo saludó calurosamente la noche anterior en la fiesta! ¡Si eran camaradas! ¡Estaba enredada con un asesino, con alguien a quien no conocía! ¡Qué vergüenza para su padre si se enteraba que mantenían un noviazgo!

De repente, escuchó un rugido que la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡KAORU-DONO! – era Kenshin, quien bajaba de carruaje y se dirigía a ellos como un loco. Ella lo miró con terror y desprecio.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó - ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Kenshin percibió el miedo y la angustia en su mirada, y asumió que Enishi le había contado quién era él. Furioso, se dirigió hacia el otro hombre y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Aunque era unos centímetros más bajo que él, Kenshin era más fuerte y más ágil de movimientos.

-¡YUKISHIRO! – gritó fuera de sí - ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?

-¡Suéltalo! – le exigió Kaoru. La gente se empezaba a aglomerar alrededor de ellos, sin atreverse a intervenir.

Kenshin soltó a Enishi tirándolo al suelo y le dirigió a Kaoru una mirada llena de ira y celos.

Y miedo…tenía miedo de perderla para siempre. ..no ahora…no ahora que todo empezaba a esclarecerse…

-¡¿Acaso te gusta?! – inquirió furioso.

-¿Qué? – lo desafió Enishi - ¿No me crees un rival digno? – se acercó y le murmuró al oído - ¿No fui suficiente para tu hermana?

Ante eso, el rostro de Kenshin se deformó de odio y se abalanzó hacia el poeta y lo golpeó tanto que lo desmayó. Al incorporarse con sus manos y su rostro llenos de sangre, se volvió para enfrentar a Kaoru, quien lo observaba aterrorizada.

Estaba muerta de miedo con él. Ambos sintieron que se les rompía el corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada, agradecer a **Guest** , **Pjean** y **Taishou** por sus comentarios. Que les guste la historia y la aprecien realmente me motiva para seguir con ella. En serio, gracias.

* * *

Mientras Kaoru y Kenshin se miraban el uno al otro, Enishi recuperó la conciencia y empezó a gemir de dolor, exagerando el ataque de Kenshin. El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia él, llena de desprecio.

-¡Te conozco! – le gritó - ¡Y sé que no te levantarás de allí para defenderte, canalla!

Tokio había ido al pueblo muy temprano para hacer unas compras para la casa, y al pasar por ahí y ver que había dos hombres peleando (más bien, uno golpeando al otro), se detuvo. Vio con extrañeza que Kaoru estaba entre ellos, gritándoles que se detuvieran. Se extrañó aún más de ver a Kenshin Himura pareciendo un demonio atacando a su víctima, y terminó por aterrarse al ver que esa víctima era Enishi Yukishiro. Se abrió paso hacia ellos.

-¡El mismo arrogante de siempre! – gemía Enishi, desparramando por todos lados la sangre de su rostro. Exageró aún más su dolor al ver a Tokio inclinarse para atenderlo.

-¡Nunca más abras la boca para hablar de mi hermana! – bramó Himura con odio dorado en sus ojos - ¿Me escuchaste?

Kaoru, quien también se había acercado a ver el estado del joven poeta, se volvió y enfrentó a Kenshin, con miedo en su voz.

-¡Debí haber confiado en mis primeras impresiones sobre ti! – exclamó ella.

Al ingeniero le dolió el reproche. Pero le dolió aún más el tono miedoso con que se expresó, como si él en un arranque de locura fuera a matarlos a todos. Ya no era el monstruo que supo ser en el pasado. Pero a pesar del dolor, apretó la quijada y controlándose, le respondió en tono calmo:

-Discúlpame, Kaoru-dono, pero éste es un asunto entre él y yo. – se dio la vuelta para irse - Con permiso.

Mientras Tokio ayudaba a Enishi a subir a su habitación para atender sus heridas, Kaoru observaba al pelirrojo subir su carruaje e irse, con sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

Luego de desayunar con Sayo Amakusa, Megumi resolvió ir a hacerle una visita a Aoshi. Primero para intercambiar impresiones sobre el baile y los acontecimientos derivados, y segundo, porque toda esa posibilidad de que su amigo estuviese interesado por otra mujer le quitaba la tranquilidad. No sabía muy bien por qué le molestaba. Si porque ella al ser la casamentera del pueblo no era capaz de manejar esa información de alguien cercano; si porque justamente al ser su mejor amigo no confió en ella desde un principio; o si era otra cosa. Pero lo iba a descubrir.

Al bajar de su carruaje con su hermoso kimono púrpura con flores de sakura, Aoshi salió a recibirla con cara de pocos amigos. Ella ni se inmutó, él siempre actuaba de ese modo.

-¡Ay, Aoshi-san…! – iba a comenzar con su perorata.

-Megumi, ¿por qué quieres unirme a otra mujer? – le interrumpió él directamente y con un tono de voz helado.

Megumi frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Aoshi-san? – le dijo - Quiero verte con otra mujer para verte feliz. Nadie es completamente feliz estando solo.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó él - También estás sola…

La confusión de Megumi crecía cada vez más.

-Ehhh… ¿Será que podemos conversar adentro? – sugirió incómoda - No está bien visto hablar en la puerta.

-Sí…claro… - respondió Aoshi, recobrando los modos.

Rato después, en la bella sala estilo francés de la mansión de Aoshi y con finas tazas de té de por medio, retomaron su atropellada conversación.

-Ya entendí tu pregunta. – concluyó Megumi - ¿No te gusta Sayo-san?

-No es eso. – respondió Aoshi, taciturno - Sayo-san es una buena persona.

-¿Entonces es porque la invité al baile para ser tu pareja, sin tu consentimiento?

Aoshi la observó intensamente.

-¿Realmente crees que es ése el problema? – preguntó algo decepcionado.

-Si no eso, ¿qué más podría ser? ¿Una mujer? – Megumi llegaba al punto que más le interesaba - ¿Aoshi-san, estás interesado en alguien más?

Aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, creyendo que Megumi al fin se daba cuenta de su amor por ella. Eso le daba esperanzas.

-Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta… - murmuró.

-¡Entonces Sayo-san estaba en lo cierto! – exclamó Megumi triunfante, golpeando con un puño la palma de su mano - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Sayo-san?

-Te explicaré: me reuní con Sayo-san para hablar del baile, y ella me dijo que tuvo la impresión de que tal vez tú tienes otro interés amoroso. – explicó la joven.

Y las breves esperanzas de Aoshi se desinflaron. Megumi no se había dado cuenta de nada. Fue otra persona.

-¿Entonces fue Sayo-san quien percibió eso? – preguntó desganado - ¿Y te dijo quién podría ser?

-Claro que no. – rió Megumi, que no captaba nada - Sino no estaría aquí preguntándote, así que responde: ¿por quién estás interesado?

-¿Si fuera por la propia Sayo-san no dirías nada? – quiso saber el joven abogado mirándola fijamente.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó la chica alegremente - Sólo quiero verte feliz.

Y cualquier posibilidad futura de que Megumi llegara a sentir algo más que afecto fraternal hacia él, fueron barridos de un escobazo. Aoshi sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, aunque no dejó que eso se reflejara ni un poco en su rostro, que seguía impávido ante una alegre Megumi. Suspirando por dentro y lastimado, decidió mentir para que el asunto quedara en el olvido y la joven dejara de curiosear.

-¡Es eso! ¡Me gusta Sayo-san! – exclamó, no muy seguro de ser convincente, ya que nunca le había mentido a ella - Es que en el baile no sabía cómo comportarme estando cerca de ella…

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó ella radiante.

-¿De verdad, Megumi? – preguntó él cada vez más destrozado.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! – la chica saltaba de felicidad, sin sospechar el daño que eso hacía en el joven - ¡Cuéntame todo!

Y aún revolcándose internamente en su dolor, Aoshi tuvo la sangre fría para tomar una decisión determinante sobre la hora y que con suerte, pondría fin a su agonía.

-No puedo, Megumi. – contestó con voz extrañamente ronca - Tengo un viaje de negocios en Kioto en puerta y ya me estoy preparando. Y no estoy seguro de volver. – en realidad, tenía programado el viaje desde antes; la única diferencia era que hasta ese momento sí pensaba volver a Hagi.

Megumi dejó de festejar para mirarlo con horror.

-¡¿Por qué?! – se alteró.

-No tengo nada ni nadie que me retenga aquí aparte de los negocios. – respondió él con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Megumi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Nada que lo retuviera? ¿Qué había de su amistad? Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Primero la situación de Tomoe y Akira; luego la de Kaoru y Kenshin, con el agravante de la conversación que ella escuchó entre él y sus amigos; y ahora Aoshi la dejaba a la deriva.

Megumi nunca fue de tener muchos amigos, debido a su posición de nieta del Barón de la región, cosa que no le permitía hacer amistades con todo el mundo en Hagi. A excepción de las Kamiya, que aunque pobres, era hijas de un samurái descendiente de una familia de abolengo, y era muy respetado por su padre y su abuelo. A los gemelos Shishio, los otros niños ricos de la zona, su padre apenas les dejaba ir a sus cumpleaños y los mantenía enclaustrados en su palacio (y el hecho de ser hombres no ayudaba mucho para Megumi, ya que no tendría tantas confidencias con ellos). Y ahora con Sayo Amakusa parecía florecer una amistad, aunque la joven se la pasaba más en Shimabara debido a su frágil salud.

Pero Aoshi… ¡Se conocían de niños! La madre de Megumi era la mejor amiga de la madre del muchacho, sin contar que el padre de Aoshi también fue el abogado encargado de administrar las tierras del Barón hasta su muerte. Por lo tanto, estuvieron juntos desde que nacieron. Y aunque la profesión del joven le obligaba a ir y venir constantemente de un lugar a otro, Hagi siempre había sido su lugar de pertenencia. Siempre volvía allí, _a ella_. Y ahora se iba… y no sabía por qué, porque ese cuento de que nada lo retenía no se lo comía.

Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con todo el embrollo con Sayo Amakusa, pero necesitaba reflexionar sobre eso. Además, se sentía despreciada como amiga. Con ojos brillantes de enojo y tristeza, Megumi miró a Aoshi.

-No entiendo la razón de tu cambio repentino de actitud, amigo mío. – dijo con voz quebrada pero digna - Pero quiero que sepas que me decepcionas. – se levantó del sofá y tomó sus cosas - Hasta luego. – y salió corriendo de allí.

Aoshi observaba desde la ventana a la joven alejarse en su carruaje.

-La razón es muy simple, Megumi. – murmuró el joven - Te amo…

* * *

Shura observaba a Ikumatsu Kiyosato bajar la imponente escalera de la mansión para reunirse con ella en la sala. Llevaba un vestido victoriano negro con mangas largas, símbolo de su perpetua viudez. Y aun así lucía hermosa. Los ojos de Shura, quien llevaba un vestido del mismo estilo pero más sencillo y colorido, destellaron con odio y envidia.

-¿Cómo está nuestro Akira-kun? – preguntó, fingiendo interés.

-De la misma manera en que lo dejaste: destruido. – respondió Ikumatsu con frialdad - Pero no hay mucho que hacer, sólo darle tiempo al tiempo. De lo que quiero hablar es de nuestro otro asunto: si el Barón aceptó un encuentro.

Ambas se sentaron sobre los mullidos sofás de la sala. Shura tomó aire para explicarle la situación.

-El Barón demostró ser hostil, Ikumatsu. – dijo - Por eso pensé que Kogoro Katsura, su hijo, puede ser una mejor estrategia.

-¿El mismo hijo que no sabía que su familia estaba al borde de la ruina? – se burló la empresaria. En Tokio no había perdido el tiempo y averiguó todo sobre las deudas de la familia Katsura y otras cosas más, como por ejemplo el hecho de que el hijo del Barón y actual presidente de la Asamblea de Gobernadores Prefecturales no tuviera ni idea de los movimientos económicos del padre.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por un portazo. Era Kenshin Himura, quien llegaba con un humor de los mil demonios y resoplando como si le fuera a dar algo. Era tal su furia que ambas mujeres lo miraron sobresaltadas.

-¡Himura-san! – se preocupó Shura - ¿Está usted bien?

-Lo estoy… - contestó él secamente mientras subía por las escaleras - Problemas personales, nada de qué preocuparse… - y desapareció de la vista.

-Salvo algunos, estoy cada vez más convencida de que estamos rodeadas de hombres débiles, que sólo dependen de nosotras. – comentó Ikumatsu después de que el pelirrojo saliera de su campo de visión. Desde luego ella no creía que fuera un hombre débil, sólo lo consideraba algo desatado al ceder ante ese humor tan especial que tenía. Luego miró a Shura - Y las mujeres aprovechamos eso, como aprovecharemos al Barón y a su hijo acomodado. – terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

-¿Y qué otra cosa dijo Yukishiro-san? – preguntó Megumi sin mucho interés, aún pensando en Aoshi.

Después de la trifulca entre Kenshin y Enishi esa mañana, y de ayudar a Tokio a cuidar del herido poeta, Kaoru decidió hacerle una visita a Megumi para exponerle el asunto. Se encontró con ella camino a su castillo, con la mirada perdida y diciendo que se encontraba bien ante sus preguntas. Una vez en el castillo Katsura, Kaoru le contó los hechos, omitiendo la parte de Battousai.

-Que cuando Kenshin descubrió el amor entre él y su hermana, hizo que su padre los despidieran a él y a su padre. – siguió explicando Kaoru, pensativa - Además le prohibió a su hermana hablar con Enishi-san. En fin, no permitió que un joven sin fortuna cortejara a su hermana. ¿No te suena familiar? – agregó con enojo.

-Parece que Akira-san pensó lo mismo de nuestra querida Tomoe-chan. – reflexionó Megumi - Pero es diferente. Una mujer sin posición no es necesariamente un problema, ya un hombre…

-¡No, Megumi! No estoy de acuerdo contigo. – le interrumpió Kaoru de manera categórica - Pero la pregunta es: ¿será que jóvenes ricos como Kenshin y Akira-san se divierten manipulando los sentimientos de jovencitas vulnerables?

Su amiga la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tú te estás incluyendo en ese grupo? – preguntó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sé cuidarme sola! – exclamó Kaoru ruborizada - Estoy hablando de jovencitas como Tomoe-chan. Estoy hablando de Tomoe-chan, Akira-san, Kenshin y su hermana. La verdad, me es difícil de imaginar que el Kenshin que conocí hace unas semanas sea capaz de tanta crueldad.

-Si fue lo que dijo Yukishiro-san…

-¡Pero no conozco a Enishi-san! – insistió Kaoru - Me encantaría escuchar eso de alguien que no tenga por qué mentirme. ¿Pero quién?

Megumi la miró con nerviosismo, pues sabía que era la única persona que conocía la verdadera cara de Kenshin Himura y en cuya palabra Kaoru confiaría. Pero se le notaba tan enamorado al pelirrojo, y sobre todo ilusionada a su amiga, algo nunca antes visto fuera del kendo, que sabía que si abría la boca para contar lo que había descubierto, ese noviazgo de novela se iría a la borda. Pero Kaoru merecía saber…

-Tanuki-chan, yo… - empezó a decir, mientras recordaba la conversación.

 _Flashback_

 _-Todo indica, amigo, que Tomoe-dono puede ser una interesada intentando dar un golpe. – le dijo Kenshin a su amigo - Lo lamento, Akira, pero no puedes casarte con ella._

 _Fin flashback_

-Dime, Megumi. – la instó Kaoru.

Pero movida por un misterioso impulso, la nieta del Barón decidió no revelarle nada.

-Ehhh, quedé muy preocupada por Tomoe-chan, me gustaría hacerle una visita… - terminó diciendo, sintiéndose culpable.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Akira, Tomoe, Aoshi… qué mal día era para ella.

* * *

Para quien también era un mal día era para Aoshi, quien le expresaba a su buen amigo Saito la situación amorosa con Megumi. El Lobo de Mibu se sorprendió al ver al impasible abogado en un estado de alteración raro en él.

-¡Megumi me dijo que si yo amara a otra mujer estaría feliz por mí! – se descargó Aoshi entre ofendido y herido - ¡Y me dice "amigo", cosa que yo encuentro insultante!

-Lo siento mucho, Aoshi. – dijo Saito, largando una bocanada de humo - ¿Entonces te vas a Kioto?

-En Kioto está mi casa, Saito. – respondió Aoshi poco animado - Vengo aquí más por Megumi que por mis clientes.

-Pienso que tienes razón. – suspiró el coronel - ¡Basta de sufrir por un amor no correspondido!

-¿Eso quiere decir que también vas a desistir con Tokio-san? – preguntó el abogado con curiosidad.

-Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, necesito preparar mis ideas. – contestó Saito triunfante mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

* * *

-Creo que su rostro está mucho mejor. – diagnosticó Tokio al inspeccionar el rostro magullado de Enishi. Ambos estaban en la habitación del poeta.

-No sé cómo agradecerle la gentileza. – dijo un adolorido Yukishiro.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, ya vendrá Chizuru-chan a atenderlo mejor con sus bromas. – dijo Tokio como si nada.

-Chizuru… - suspiró Enishi poniéndose de pie - Aún no sé cómo resolver eso…

-¿Resolver qué? – se extrañó la joven.

-Que ella tiene sentimientos por mí.

-¿Y acaso usted no los tiene hacia ella?

-Es que ella es muy diferente de la clase de compañera que estoy buscando. – repuso Enishi con voz galante y acercándose a ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que Yukishiro-san espera de una compañera? – preguntó Tokio sonrojada como un tomate.

-Que sea alguien de espíritu indomable, y que entienda a fondo los sentimientos como el amor. – respondió el joven mirándola fijamente.

-Parece algo difícil de encontrar… - murmuró la chica. Para cambiar de tema, dirigió su vista hacia unos dibujos que el poeta tenía esparcidos por la pared - No sabía que conocía tantos artistas. – comentó.

Enishi sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la joven Kamiya.

-Sí, por mis andanzas por Tokio, Kioto, Nara…son todos grandes artistas y amigos míos. – le explicó - Esa pintura de allí es de un gran pintor, Tsunan Tsukioka. – a continuación, la miró con avidez.

-¿Por qué me mira así? – preguntó Tokio, entre nerviosa y esperanzada.

-Por sus ojos. – contestó él llegando junto a ella. La guió hasta quedar ambos frente a un espejo - Si usted mira bien y profundamente, va a ver lo que yo vi. – le dijo por detrás mientras ambos miraban sus reflejos y él la tomaba de los hombros.

-¡Tengo que irme! – chilló Tokio zafándose del agarre del poeta y corriendo de lugar. No daba más de los nervios.

Enishi sólo sonreía mientras se sobaba el rostro adolorido.

* * *

Saito preparaba a Arashi para correr la próxima carrera, esta vez en el Monte Tenguyama. Una vez a galope, ambos dejaron atrás a la mayoría de los participantes; Saito estaba orgulloso de su Arashi, cada vez estaba más fina al correr. Al cabo de un rato entraron a la última vuelta, con clara ventaja para ser vencedores. Pero no estaban solos en la disputa por el puesto. Shogo Amakusa, quien había vuelto de un viaje de negocios que lo había dejado fuera del baile de Akira Kiyosato, montaba su caballo peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Llegado un momento, estuvieron cabeza a cabeza mientras se acercaban a la meta, y Amakusa no tuvo mejor idea que acercarse aún más a sus contrincantes para darle una patada a Arashi en el vientre, desatando la furia de Saito, y de paso desconcentrándolo, ya que provocó la inestabilidad de la yegua y el coronel apenas pudo controlarla. Fue así que Shogo Amakusa ganó la carrera.

Después de bajar y cerciorarse de que Arashi estuviera bien, Saito fue donde estaba el organizador, quien controlaba los pormenores de la carrera, a hacer su descargo y acusación hacia Amakusa. El aludido también se acercó a ellos.

-¡Usted no puede dejar que esto se quede así! – gritó Saito al hombre - ¿Lo vio? ¡Intentó lastimar a mi yegua!

-¡Lo que vi fue un casi toque! – decretó el organizador.

Si las miradas mataran, el pobre hombre hubiera caído redondo ante la mirada de Hajime Saito.

-¡¿Casi toque?! – bramó el coronel.

-Es más Saito-san, me parece más culpa suya que de Amakusa-san.

-¡¿Culpa mía?! – gritaba Saito hiperventilando - ¡Eso es absurdo!

-Saito no quiere aceptar que perdió la carrera, cosa que lo lleva a ver cosas donde no las hay. – intervino Shogo Amakusa tranquilamente.

-¡La discusión terminó! – concluyó el hombre - Las apuestas para la próxima carrera ya están abiertas y ustedes dos las encabezan y necesitan serenarse. A trabajar. – añadió y se fue, dejando a los dos rivales mirándose con odio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mentir de esa manera, canalla? – masculló Saito con desprecio.

-¿Mentí o dije mi verdad? – le cuestionó el otro - Estas cosas son para gente combativa y con coraje, no para coroneles disciplinados.

Saito entornó los ojos peligrosamente. El pacífico Coronel estaba dando paso al Capitán de la Tercera División del temido Shinsengumi.

-El que no hayas visto las cosas que vi en la guerra habla mucho de ti, ya que sólo las mentes y los corazones débiles hablan de carreras como ésta como si fueran más peligrosas que las guerras y los asesinatos de la Revolución. – le dijo.

Pero Amakusa no se inmutó.

-Aun así este es un deporte de riesgo, Saito. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona - Y si tanto te parece poca cosa comparada con tu guerra, tal vez no deberías estar aquí. Puedes ir, como buen perro del gobierno, a batallar por ahí y a calmar los brotes de revuelta a lo largo del país, pero aquí, tú no me vas a derrumbar.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a Saito resoplando de furia.

* * *

Después de serenarse por lo sucedido con Enishi Yukishiro, Kenshin se dirigió a la habitación de Akira y de un portazo se adentró para levantarlo de esa cama. Su misión de esclarecer las cosas con Akira y Tomoe no había terminado.

-¡Arriba, Akira! – exclamó con firmeza corriendo las cortinas, mientras Kiyosato se tapaba el rostro y se perdía entre los miles de edredones y almohadas que tenía alrededor - ¡Basta de lamentaciones y levántate! Fui a visitar a Tomoe-dono.

Fue allí que su amigo surgió de las profundidades de su cama, mirándolo con atención, ya totalmente despierto con la noticia.

-¿Cómo que fuiste a visitar a Tomoe? – preguntó.

-Pero antes de contarte lo que descubrí, debo hacerte una pregunta: ¿ensayaste el pedido de cortejo el día del baile? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

Akira levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, no estaba seguro de mis palabras y lo ensayé en la biblioteca, frente al gran espejo. – explicó, mientras Kenshin golpeaba con un puño la otra mano - ¿Cómo es que sabes?

-Tomoe-dono es una joven muy reservada, pero la madre habla todo lo que ella no. – procedió el ingeniero a informarle - Tomoe-dono tuvo expectativas de casamiento contigo porque te vio ensayando. Y cuando vino aquí bajo la lluvia y enfermó, eso resultó ser un plan de la madre, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Los ojos de Akira se abrieron de par en par y saltó de la cama.

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamó feliz - ¡Por eso ella quedó tan decepcionada cuando no le dije nada! Y nosotros que la llamamos interesada. – pasó de la felicidad a la angustia - ¡No me lo perdonará!

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Kenshin al ver los repentinos cambios en el ánimo de su amigo.

-Quedó bastante afectada, pero si vas y le pides disculpas puede que te perdone. – lo tranquilizó - Y ahora que cumplí con mi deber, debo ir a trabajar un poco.

Salió de la habitación sonriendo, mientras Akira corría por toda su habitación para prepararse.

* * *

Alrededor del mediodía, Ikumatsu Kiyosato, en compañía de Shura, hizo su aparición en el castillo Katsura, para sorpresa y disgusto del Barón y su hijo, quienes en ese momento agradecieron que Megumi estuviera en casa de la familia Kamiya. No tuvieron más remedio que invitarlas a almorzar, y así de paso, demostrarles que el arroz producido en sus tierras era el mejor y fuera de venta.

-Una delicia su arroz. – sentenció la Reina del Arroz al terminar de comer y procediendo a tomar el té. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba ninguna comida a la usanza japonesa tradicional.

-Cultivado, recolectado, vaporizado, pulido y cocinado aquí. – remarcó Kogoro Katsura mirándola con recelo.

-No tengo dudas. Los arrozales de Hagi son legendarios.

Desde el momento en que se vieron, ambos quedaron impresionados el uno con el otro. Kogoro Katsura, al ver a Ikumatsu Kiyosato, pensó que jamás en su vida había visto mujer más hermosa, con permiso de su difunta esposa. Sus cabellos de color castaño oscuro, recogidos en un elegante peinado alto, despejaba sus bellos y delicados rasgos, y su exquisita figura resaltaba con su ajustado vestido occidental, aunque el color negro que utilizaba como viuda, junto con la amargura de su semblante, apagaban algo esa belleza de leyenda de la mujer.

Ella, por su parte, admiró la elegancia y el buen porte del político. Hombre de buena planta, alto y vestido con traje masculino occidental, Kogoro Katsura parecía uno de esos héroes de los libros que leía a escondidas durante su juventud. Su rostro anguloso, una cabellera negra de un largo medio recogida en una cola de caballo alta, con un mechón cayendo sobre su frente y su mirada tranquila, daban cuenta del buen partido que aún era en sus cuarenta. Ella, que ostentaba más o menos su edad, nunca se había sentido impresionada por hombre alguno desde la muerte de su esposo, varios años mayor que ella e impuesto por sus padres. Pretendientes no le faltaron, pero ella los despreció a todos y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la crianza de su hijo Akira, a la vez que se ocupaba de los negocios de la familia, ya que se había negado en dejar todo en manos de un regente o un albacea.

Se miraron un momento y se ruborizaron, molestos por lo que generaban el uno en el otro. El Barón Gensai interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Vamos a dejar de lado estas amenidades inútiles y vamos directo al asunto. – dijo el viejo.

-Si ése es su deseo, Barón. – respondió ella, volviendo a su carcasa de acero.

-La señora vino aquí a hacer negocios y a comprar mis tierras y mi castillo. Ya le di mi respuesta a su adlátere que está sentada a su lado. – Shura abrió los mucho los ojos, ofendida - No vendo ni hago negocios con las centenarias propiedades de los Katsura. ¡Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

-Pues usted no está muy lejos de ser uno. – le contestó Ikumatsu mordazmente.

-Señora, más respeto, por favor. – intervino Kogoro - Está hablando con un señor de edad avanzada.

-Kogoro-kun, no te pedí que me defiendas. – dijo su padre - Además, este asunto está finalizado, la señora puede largarse de aquí. ¡Váyase, que tengo poco tiempo de vida y no quiero gastar mis últimos minutos con una mujer tan desagradable como usted! – exclamó agitando las manos.

La mujer lo miró con desprecio.

-Como quiera, señor Barón. – dijo con fría amabilidad - Pero antes, creo que el señor debería ver esto. Son las deudas que el Barón tiene con distintos acreedores, quienes planean empeñar sus propiedades de no ser esas deudas saldadas. - agregó mostrándole unas actas.

-¡Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión! Mis deudas son altas, pero nada que una renegociación con mis acreedores no solucione…

-Creo que no fui clara. – interrumpió Ikumatsu con una sonrisa - No habrá renegociación posible. ¡Esa deuda ahora es mía!

-No puede ser… - balbuceó el viejo Barón.

-Señor Barón, ¿usted cree que me volví la Reina del Arroz por bordar edredones u oler flores como las demás damas? – le dijo ella con voz firme y antipática.

-¡Mocosa atrevida! – bramó el Barón Gensai - ¡Mucho antes de que usted fuera la Reina del Arroz, yo ya era un alto señor feud….! – no pudo continuar, ya que todo ese enojo y nervios lo terminaron por descompensar. Se tocaba el pecho, señal de un ataque y tomaba la mano de su asustado hijo – Kogoro-kun…veo una luz…Iemochi Tokugawa y el Emperador Komei me están esperando… - resopló, medio en serio, medio exagerando.

Los presentes, asustados, llamaron a la servidumbre para poder llevar al Barón a sus aposentos. Una preocupada Ikumatsu, cuya intención no era matar al Barón del disgusto, ordenó a Shura mandar a alguien en busca de un médico. Minutos más tarde, apareció Soujiro Shishio.

Mientras el viejo Barón era atendido en su habitación por el joven médico en compañía de su hijo, ambas mujeres permanecieron arrodilladas sobre unos cojines en la sala principal del castillo a la espera de noticias sobre la condición del anciano.

-Y eso que ayer estaba jugando cuando decía que íbamos a hacer con los Katsura una negociación mortal. – se burló Shura en voz baja.

-¡Shura! – siseó Ikumatsu, indignada - ¿Acaso crees que es hora para bromas? – vieron a los hombres bajar las tradicionales escaleras de madera - ¿Cómo está?

-Está reposando, y es lo que necesita hacer ahora. – sentenció Soujiro.

-Estoy feliz de saber que está bien. – dijo Ikumatsu de corazón.

-Creo que acabamos por hoy. – dijo Kogoro gravemente.

-Claro. – concordó ella y se disculpó - Siento mucho lo que sucedió. – por último añadió - Pero esta conversación será retomada, si no es con el Barón, será con usted. – y se dio la vuelta para irse, seguida de Shura.

Al llegar a su mansión, Ikumatsu se llevó una agradable sorpresa: Akira estaba levantado, bañado, peinado, perfumado y vestido para salir con un enorme ramo de flores de ciruelo blanco. Tenía tan buen humor que hacía olvidar la depresión en la cual estaba hundido; como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

-¡Así te quería ver, hijo mío! – le dijo ella feliz - ¡De pie y derecho!

-Sólo necesité un empujoncito de Kenshin. – dijo su hijo alegremente - Ahora me siento óptimo.

-¡Qué bien! – festejó su madre - Ahora que estás mejor, estás igualmente en condiciones de viajar. Mañana mismo partirás para nuestra mansión en Kioto. ¡Lo más rápido posible! – y subió las escaleras dejando a Akira con la boca abierta y dejando caer el ramo.

* * *

Kenshin había llegado a la obra ferroviaria y estaba dispuesto a agarrar el mazo y ayudar a sus empleados con el trabajo pesado. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado, ya luego vería cómo enfrentar a Kaoru y qué decisiones tomar. Ahora lo único que quería era despejar su mente trabajando. Como era día de nuevas contrataciones de personal decidió dejárselo todo a su asistente y se alejó hacia la obra.

Sanosuke Sagara esperaba pacientemente en la fila de aspirantes a un puesto de operario en la gran obra ferroviaria que se estaba llevando a cabo en la región. Era alto y muy fuerte, por lo tanto estaba seguro de que aplicaría para el puesto. Y así fue. Bastó que el asistente del jefe le echara un vistazo para contratarlo automáticamente. Y Sanosuke no podía ser más feliz, por fin llevaría dinero seguro a casa.

A continuación, el joven tomó un mazo y se encaminó a las vías para comenzar su trabajo. Lo único que sabía era que el dueño de toda esa infraestructura se llamaba Hiko Himura; seguramente un viejo multimillonario. Procedió a martillar los anclajes con suma facilidad, lo que impresionó a sus compañeros de trabajo. Luego de un rato, vio a un joven pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo; era muy bajo y delgado, pero dueño de una fuerza impresionante. Sanosuke lo reconoció de inmediato: era uno de los ilustres invitados del baile de Akira Kiyosato, y quien ayudó a rescatar a Kaoru en el bosque. Supuso que era familiar del dueño, sino no se explicaba qué hacía ahí.

Kenshin lo observó, bastante impresionado con su labor, y sin reconocerlo, se acercó a felicitarlo y a presentarse.

-Buen trabajo. - le dijo amablemente - Kenshin Himura. – extendió la mano. Al decir su apellido confirmó a Sanosuke el hecho de que era hijo del mandamás.

-Sanosuke Sagara. – se la estrechó - Nos conocimos la noche del baile de Kiyosato, en el bosque.

Kenshin levantó las cejas.

-Disculpe, era de noche y estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. – se excusó - Pero no recuerdo haberlo visto en el baile.

-Es que no era invitado, era camarero.

-Disculpe…

-No hace falta. – dijo Sanosuke sin darle importancia al asunto - Sé cómo funcionan las cosas con toda esa historia de las clases sociales "supuestamente" abolidas.

Kenshin miró el suelo cabizbajo. Definitivamente, ésta no era la era por la cual había luchado, y testimonios como ése no hacían más que desencantarlo con el gobierno. Quiso cambiar de conversación ante la incomodidad.

-¿También trabaja aquí? – preguntó, aunque sabiendo que era nuevo, ya que conocía a todos sus empleados.

-Hace unos minutos cerré contrato con su asistente, y comencé a trabajar ahora mismo, porque quiero hacer las cosas en serio. – explicó el joven sonrojado - Es que estoy enamorado, y cuando uno se enamora, se pone serio.

-Su buen ánimo es algo bueno de ver. – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa, deseando estar así en ese momento.

-Disculpe si soy muy confianzudo, Himura-san. – se disculpó Sano rascándose la cabeza - Pero es que estoy tan feliz y pleno que quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¿Usted sintió lo mismo alguna vez?

Y la mirada de su interlocutor se ensombreció.

-Disculpe, es que justamente estoy aquí para no pensar en eso… - dijo secamente.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí…

-No importa, está todo bien. – sonrió el pelirrojo - ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Sanosuke Sagara!

-¡Lo mismo digo! – le dijo Sano alegremente - Y espero de corazón que su situación se resuelva. El amor entre dos personas debe ser defendido hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Después de un rato, fue la hora de la salida del trabajo, y Sanosuke se dispuso a hacerle una visita a su Jo-chan.

Después de terminar el registro del día, Kenshin reflexionó con las palabras del joven empleado.

-Tiene razón. – dijo para sí - Hasta las últimas consecuencias. – tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a hacerle una visita a su Kaoru-dono.

* * *

Kaoru estaba en su habitación pasando en limpio unos antiguos escritos sobre el kenjutsu, cuando Tomoe deslizó el shoji y la llamó.

-Kaoru-chan, tienes una visita. – le anunció - Es Sanosuke Sagara.

Sin saber qué podría querer el muchacho, Kaoru dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a atenderlo. Él estaba en la entrada, y le sonrió apenas la vio.

-Sano. – dijo ella.

-Jo-chan, pasaba por aquí y decidí…

Fue interrumpido por la llegada de un carruaje, de donde bajó Kenshin Himura. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Kaoru-dono… - empezó, pero paró en seco cuando vio a Sanosuke.

-¿Kenshin? – se extrañó ella, con cierto temor. Todavía no se olvidaba de lo que le había dicho Enishi.

Pero él sólo miraba a Sano.

-Sanosuke, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó, desconfiando de la respuesta.

-¿Y usted? – preguntó a su vez el joven, desconfiando lo mismo.

Kaoru no entendía nada, pero al ver cómo los dos hombres se tiraban rayos con la mirada le hizo darse cuenta de que la situación podría pasar a mayores. Y no tenía ganas de presenciar otra pelea.

-Ya que soy la dueña de casa, voy a ser la que pregunta: ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – preguntó con voz alta y firme. Ambos la miraron.

-Quería conversar cont… - quisieron responder al mismo tiempo.

Kenshin miró ceñudo a Sanosuke.

-Creo que será mejor conversar en otro momento. – le dijo a Kaoru.

-Creo que el que está de más soy yo. – dijo Sano, devolviéndole la mirada - Adiós. – se dio media vuelta y se alejó molesto.

Kaoru esperó a que el joven se alejara un poco más para enfrentar al pelirrojo.

-¿Tenemos que hablar? – le preguntó, tratando de no parecer asustada.

-Sí, creo que debemos…

Pero el ingeniero no pudo continuar, porque Sanosuke volvió como un rayo hacia ellos para encararlo.

-¿Acaso Jo-chan era el tema que usted no quería pensar allá en la ferrovía? – le preguntó desafiante, apretando los puños.

-¿Acaso Kaoru-dono era la razón de su buen ánimo? – lo desafió Kenshin a su vez, lanzando destellos dorados con los ojos.

Kaoru seguía sin entender nada y observó a uno y otro, contrariada.

-¿Ustedes dos estaban hablando de mí? -preguntó ofendida.

-No estábamos hablando de ti exactamente…

-No sabíamos que nuestro asunto eras tú…

-Entonces estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. – concluyó ella cada vez más molesta.

-¡No! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero si lo acaban de decir! – gritó la kendoka con los pelos de punta - ¡Mou! ¡Buen día a los dos! – y cerró el portón de madera de un portazo.

-¡Oro! ¡Kaoru-dono! – se angustió Kenshin, luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sano - ¿Será que me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo aquí?

-Yo no sabía que ella…

Pero el portón se volvió a abrir dando paso a la cabeza de una furibunda Kaoru.

-¡Hablaron a costa mía y ahora lo vuelven a hacer en mi casa! – rugió - ¡Váyanse los dos! – otro portazo.

Los dos hombres tenían una gota enorme en sus cabezas.

* * *

Todavía sonrojada por lo acontecido, Tokio se dirigía camino a su casa por un sendero a la vera del bosque. Su kimono naranja claro combinaba perfectamente con su sombrilla de color amarillo pastel, lo cual hacía que verla entre el follaje del entrante otoño sea toda una visión maravillosa. Así la veía Enishi, quien corría para alcanzarla, con su rostro todavía hinchado.

-¡Tokio-san! – la llamó. Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida - No consigo dejar de pensar en ti. – se le declaró, tomándola de los hombros.

-Yo tampoco… - murmuró Tokio. A continuación, ambos jóvenes se besaron con pasión.

-Tu boca más dulce que lo que mi imaginación pudo concebir. – dijo Enishi suavemente al romper el beso.

-Pero Chizuru-chan… - se preocupó ella, con el rubor a flor de piel. Y es que había sido su primer beso.

-Yo no quiero a tu hermana. – le dijo Enishi, suplicante - Siento simpatía por ella, cariño tal vez, pero no es a ella a quien quiero. – y empezó a besarle las manos - Es a ti, y yo sé que tú también me quieres.

-Entonces… - resolvió Tokio, aún cohibida - Chizuru-chan no puede saber nada, por lo menos por ahora…

Enishi sonrió y la abrazó.

-¿Un secreto, entonces? Puede ser divertido y emocionante. – dijo - Toda una aventura.

Se volvieron a besar en medio de los tonos dorados que se empezaban a vislumbrar en el ambiente. Más allá, sobre unos cerros cercanos y montado sobre Arashi, Hajime Saito presenciaba la escena con el rostro pálido de angustia y celos.

* * *

Ya de noche, y mirando por la ventana de su habitación, Tomoe vislumbró la brillante cabellera roja de Kenshin Himura en la entrada al bosque, cerca de la puerta de la casa. No se había movido con su carruaje de allí desde que Kaoru los echó a él y a Sanosuke de la casa.

La susodicha se encontraba leyendo sobre el futón "El libro de los cinco anillos", de Musashi Miyamoto.

-Kaoru-chan, creo que uno de tus pretendientes no se rinde en querer hablar contigo. – le dijo su hermana.

-Ellos no son mis pretendientes. – dijo Kaoru sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-Que yo sepa, cuando un hombre te trae flores, te invita a pasear o quiere hablar contigo sin importar nada, a ese hombre se le llama pretendiente. – repuso una divertida Tomoe.

Kaoru cerró su libro bufando.

-Más tarde te explico lo que pasa, Tomoe-chan. – le prometió - Ahora mi cabeza es un torbellino. Pero voy a ver qué quiere ese pretendiente antes de que mamá lo vea y se vuelva loca.

Kenshin ya cabeceaba de sueño cuando un casi imperceptible ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo despertó por completo. Era Kaoru, quien llevaba una yukata de invierno encima de la de dormir, haciendo que el ingeniero se ruborizara. Se la veía con mala cara, y ya a medio camino empezó a reclamarle.

-¡Si quieres hablar conmigo, primero quiero que me expliques de qué hablaste con Akira-san antes de que destratara a mi hermana en ese baile! – le exigió molesta, mientras se acercaba adonde estaba él - ¡Habla! ¡Shura-san había dicho que era un problema de logística de la fiesta! ¿Era de eso que hablaste con Akira-san antes de que él cancelara el pedido de cortejo a mi hermana?

-No.

-¡Lo sabía!

-No fue sobre eso que le hablé.

-¿Entonces?

El pelirrojo había llegado a la casa de los Kamiya decido a confesar tanto su culpa por la actitud de Akira como el hecho de que era Battousai, y dispuesto a luchar por Kaoru en caso de que esta no quisiese saber más nada de él. Pero después de que lo echó junto con Sanosuke y pasarse la tarde haciendo guardia y reflexionando, volvió a entrar en pánico. No quería perderla por nada del mundo, y si tenía que hacerla vivir en una mentira para estar con ella, pues que así sea.

-Entiende, Kaoru-dono. – le pidió con calma - Si Ikumatsu-dono se enteraba de esa pedida de mano sin que las dos se conociesen, no lo habría perdonado. – en parte era verdad, pero no era la razón de la ruptura - La confianza entre madre e hijo se quebraría de alguna forma y yo…yo le sugerí a Akira que cancele ese pedido para más tarde, cuando las cosas estuviesen más claras.

-¿Entonces por qué él llamó a mi hermana interesada? – preguntó Kaoru con desconfianza.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a él. Lo único que puedo decir es que Akira es un hombre muy honesto. – explicó adornando y omitiendo detalles - Alguien se engañó en esta historia y todo se agravó cuando Tomoe-dono demostró sus expectativas de casamiento. Espero que todo esto no provoque que rompamos nuestro noviazgo. – añadió con cierto temor.

-No terminamos. – sentenció ella sin mirarlo a los ojos - Casi. Pero aún tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Kenshin no podía más de la felicidad.

-Las cosas se me complicaron enormemente. – suspiró con alivio - Primero Enishi, ahora este muchacho, Sanosuke…

-¿Sano? – se extrañó Kaoru - ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Él vino aquí a verte.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡No vamos a comenzar a pelear ahora!

-Tienes razón. – no iba a negarle nada - Pero sólo te pido una cosa, que no le creas nada al cretino de Enishi Yukishiro.

-¡Pero si ni sabes qué me dijo!

-¡Pero sé que es mentira! – dijo el pelirrojo con impaciencia - Y sé que también esperas mi versión de los hechos pero eso atañe a mi hermana y es algo de lo que por ahora no quiero hablar. – la miró suplicante - Necesito que aceptes eso.

-Lo intentaré. – dijo Kaoru resignada – Kenshin… él me dijo algo. – a Kenshin se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca – Me dijo que tú eres Hitokiri Battousai, el asesino del Bakumatsu…

Y Kenshin, sintiéndose un verdadero miserable, echó su mente a volar.

-Kaoru-dono, ¿sabes lo que realmente significaba que uno fuera un hitokiri en esa época?

-Significaba que uno era un asesino desde las sombras. – respondió Kaoru.

-Y eso quiere decir…

-Que no son conocidos ni vistos por nadie.

-¿Y por qué Hitokiri Battousai era famoso?

-Por no ser conocido ni visto por nadie.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que alguien como Enishi Yukishiro, que en ese tiempo era un niño, lo haya visto sin sufrir las consecuencias?

Kaoru no supo qué responder.

-Y perdóname, ¿pero cómo es que yo, siendo un adolescente de origen noble con un padre luchando abiertamente por los imperialistas, tendría la necesidad de ser un hitokiri?

Kaoru seguía en silencio.

-Kaoru-dono, no soy Hitokiri Battousai. – le mintió – Nunca maté a nadie, y además dicen que ese hombre despareció y se convirtió en vagabundo. Tal vez haya muerto. – agregó – Es obvio que Enishi, debido a los sucedido con mi hermana, guarda un fuerte resentimiento hacia mí, lo cual hace que intente manchar mi nombre ante todos. Confía en mí, soy tu novio.

Kaoru asintió avergonzada.

-Perdóname. – dijo ella con la cabeza gacha – Lamento haber pensado mal de ti. Realmente no creo que hayas sido ese hombre tan cruel. – Kenshin sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él – Prometo no desconfiar más de ti y darte tiempo hasta que estés preparado para contarme más sobre tu familia. – y agregó - Tengo que volver a mi casa, antes de que noten que no estoy.

Dio media vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Kenshin tomó la suya para detenerla.

-¿Kaoru-dono, te irás sin darme un besito de buenas noches? – le preguntó inocentemente.

Kaoru, todavía avergonzada, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de echarse a correr hacia su casa, dejando a Kenshin corroído por la culpa y sintiendo que en ese beso algo se enfrió entre ellos.

* * *

Momentos después, entró a la mansión Kiyosato arrastrando los pies, y decidió ir a ver a Akira. Sin duda las noticias de la reconciliación de la pareja lo harían sentirse mejor por el momento.

Lo encontró en su habitación, pensativo y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Tomoe-dono? – preguntó el ingeniero confundido, pensando que Tomoe no lo había perdonado.

-Quise, pero mi madre arruinó todo. – explicó el joven - Dice que tengo que regresar a Kioto y que como debe quedarse a tratar el asunto del Barón, yo tengo que encargarme de los negocios de Kioto. – y agregó de mal humor - Los de Tokio ya están en orden, así que no necesito ir allí, que es más lejos.

-Y tú crees que la razón de todo esto es Tomoe-dono.

-O sino Shura-san. – insinuó Akira molesto.

-Era mejor no haberle hecho una propuesta a esa joven sin que tu madre lo supiera…

-¿Ahora te pones del lado de mi madre? – saltó su amigo.

-No, pero entiendo su punto de vista. – se explicó Kenshin - Y tal vez ibas a cometer un error, resolviendo tus cosas sin que ella se enterase.

-¿Pero crees que ella aprobaría a Tomoe?

-Creo que puedes aprovechar tu estadía en Kioto para reflexionar sobre eso. – le recomendó el pelirrojo - Pero antes de viajar, debes ir a pedirle disculpas a Tomoe-dono.

-De eso no hay dudas. Mañana a primera hora voy a casa de los Kamiya.

Kenshin se sentía más avergonzado y desgraciado ante lo que quería pedirle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Una última cosa: quiero pedirte que por favor no menciones el contenido de nuestra conversación en el baile. – le pidió - Porque ya no creemos en la culpabilidad de Tomoe-dono. Si tienes que decir algo, dile que fue por causa de tu madre.

-Tienes razón. – concordó su amigo con una gran sonrisa - Gracias por ser mi amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti, Kenshin.

Y Kenshin volvió a su habitación, sintiéndose cada vez peor por mentir y hacer que los demás mintieran por él. Todo con tal de estar con Kaoru.

* * *

Llegó la mañana, y con ella, el día de la partida de Aoshi hacia Kioto.

Megumi había pasado la noche en vela, muerta de preocupación por la salud de su abuelo y cuidándolo, y también preocupada por Aoshi y ella misma. Mientras tomaba un desayuno rápido tomó una decisión. Lo sucedido con su abuelo le demostraba que no todo el mundo era eterno, y que debía estar preparada para el día en que su adorado viejito se fuera. Se le humedecían los ojos de sólo pensarlo.

Pero así como la muerte de un ser querido era inevitable, había cosas que ella sí podía evitar, como la partida de Aoshi. Así que después de dar instrucciones a los empleados con respecto al cuidado del Barón, se subió a su carruaje y azuzó a los caballos hasta la mansión de campo de los Shinomori.

En ese momento, el joven abogado salía de su residencia seguido de sus criados quienes subían su equipaje al carruaje. Ya estaban saliendo de los jardines de la mansión cuando el carruaje de Megumi les cortó el camino.

-¡Paren ese carruaje ahora mismo! – gritó la chica. Aoshi sacó la cabeza de la ventana del carruaje sin creer lo que veía.

-¡Megumi! – se sorprendió mientras bajaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡No me puedes abandonar de esa manera, Aoshi-san! – exclamó ella acercándose a él.

-Pero te dije que no hay nada que me retenga aquí. – dijo el hombre con frialdad.

-¿Y nuestra amistad? – preguntó una angustiada Megumi.

-¿Nuestra amistad? Me importa y mucho pero necesito un tiempo en Kioto.

-¿Nada de lo que te diga te convencerá para quedarte?

-¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Aoshi, suavizando la mirada y vislumbrando un rayo de esperanza.

-¡Tengo! – declaró ella - Aoshi-san, desde que éramos niños te has convertido en un amigo muy valioso para mí. ¡¿Y cómo me voy a quedar aquí en Hagi sola, sin mi amigo?!

-Megumi… - empezó el abogado. Era evidente su decepción.

-¿Qué pasa, Aoshi-san?

-Sabes que puedes ir a Kioto cuando quieras. – le dijo él secamente.

-No puedo dejar a papá y al abuelo solos…

Aoshi la miró con una mirada que Megumi nunca había visto en él, una mirada llena de amor.

-Megumi, necesitarás ser fuerte. – le dijo para a continuación besarle la frente y subir a su carruaje para perderse hacia Kioto, tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Más tarde, Kaoru fue a visitar a Megumi para contarle las últimas noticias de su reconciliación con Kenshin y el malentendido entre Akira y Tomoe. Encontró a su amiga llorando sentada en un banco en su inmenso jardín.

-¡Megumi! – la llamó.

-¡Tanuki-chan! – exclamó su amiga, secándose las lágrimas - ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Estás llorando? – se alarmó Kaoru.

Megumi se volvió a quebrar. Pensaba en su abuelo, y en Aoshi…

-Es mi abuelo…ayer se descompuso…y papá me dijo que ya no tiene mucho tiempo de vida…por su edad… - sollozaba mientras Kaoru la abrazaba - Pero no quiero hablar más de eso. – dijo después de descargarse con su amiga - ¡Por favor, dime que has venido a dar noticias buenas!

-Bueno, parece que es tu día de suerte. – le dijo Kaoru con cariño - Finalmente, mi vida amorosa está en orden.

-¿Himura-san te buscó?

-Sí, me busco y se aclaró todo.

-¿Entonces te contó sobre su conversación con Akira-san el día del baile? –quiso saber Megumi, sorprendida por la buena aceptación de Kaoru ante la canallada de Himura al decirle a su amigo que Tomoe era una interesada.

-Sí, me lo contó. – explicó Kaoru alegremente - Dijo que temía la reacción de la madre de Akira-san, y que por eso le pidió a su amigo que esperase el momento adecuado.

Megumi frunció el ceño. ¡Así que el muy patán le había mentido! ¡Con razón Kaoru parecía poco preocupada por eso, si el pelirrojo había cambiado la versión de los hechos! Aunque en el fondo entendía y sospechaba esa actitud como una manera de conservar a Kaoru para sí, Megumi no pudo compartir que Kenshin Himura fuera tan posesivo hasta ese punto. ¿Acaso nadie en su vida lo quiso como para aferrarse con mentiras y manipulaciones a la primera persona que le ofrecía amor?

-¿Así que te contó eso? – preguntó con voz estrangulada de la rabia.

-Sí, y tiene mucho sentido. – dijo Kaoru sin percibir el enojo de su amiga - Fue honesto y eso es lo que más aprecio en una persona: la honestidad.

Eso no hizo más que incrementar la furia de Megumi. En cuanto su amiga se fuera, se alistaría y haría una visita importante y decisiva.

* * *

Sanosuke caminaba rumbo a su trabajo con un humor de los mil demonios. Y no era para menos.

-¡Kuso! – se lamentaba solo - ¡Cuando por fin me enamoro de la mujer más increíble del mundo, me entero de que mi jefe también gusta de ella!

Y escuchó la voz de Kaoru llamándolo.

-¡Sano! – se acercó a él con su caballo. Luego de la visita a Megumi, con quien tenía que hablar era también con él. Quería aclarar las cosas.

-Ay, Sano…ehh… - no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Jo-chan, por favor… - le pidió Sanosuke.

-Es que estoy buscando las palabras…

Y el muchacho prefirió hacérsela fácil.

-¿Te gusta él? – le preguntó.

-Sí, me gusta. – contestó ella, sonrojada.

-Y tú a él… así que todo está resuelto…

Ella lo miró con tristeza. Odiaba lastimar a las personas, aunque no fuera intencional.

-Me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como lo dices. – dijo Kaoru - Pero quiero dejarte en claro, de que estoy muy feliz de haber retomado nuestra amistad después de tanto tiempo. Y realmente me gustaría que continúe así.

-¿Amistad? – dijo Sanosuke decepcionado - Amistad…

-¡Entenderé si no quieres saber nada de eso! – se apresuró a decir ella - No te culparé si me alejas de ti.

-¿Jo-chan, si no existiera Himura-san, hubiera tenido oportunidad contigo?

-No lo vería imposible.

-Entonces no puedo ser tu amigo. – repuso Sano - Disculpa, pero no puedo fingir amistad cuando en realidad estoy enamorado de mi amiga. – pero suavizó su expresión - Pero quiero que sepas que si me necesitas puedes llamarme. ¿De acuerdo? – le extendió la mano.

-De acuerdo. – dijo Kaoru mientras se la estrechaba.

* * *

Kenshin no había dormido. Tenía unas ojeras terribles y un sentimiento de culpa que superaba cualquier malestar del cuerpo que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. Trató de concentrarse en los papeles de su escritorio, pues estaba en la obra.

Sabía que esas dos mentiras llevarían a una secuencia sin fin de otras mentiras, así que mientras se preguntaba cómo sortearía todo eso, Megumi hizo su aparición.

-¡Megumi-dono! – se sorprendió Kenshin, parpadeando varias veces, pues era raro ver a la nieta del Barón haciéndole una visita.

Cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista, pudo ver la expresión de ira en la joven. Indudablemente eso era mala señal. Ella ingresó a la carpa que hacía de oficina improvisada y ni siquiera lo saludó.

-¡Himura-san, usted tiene que contarle la verdad a Kaoru! – le exigió enojada.

Kenshin se aterró ante esa exigencia.

-¿De qué está hablando? – farfulló, despertándose del todo.

-Yo sé, Himura-san, que usted le pidió a Akira-san que desistiera de su declaración a Tomoe por considerarla una interesada. – le explicó Megumi - ¡Y si usted no le cuenta la verdad, lo haré yo!

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted escuchó nuestra conversación? – preguntó Kenshin alarmado.

-Escuché. Y escuché de su boca que Akira-san no podía casarse con Tomoe Kamiya por ser una cazafortunas. Usted me disculpa, pero ella es una de las mejores personas que conocí.

Kenshin suspiró resignado y sintiéndose acorralado, decidió contarle todo a Megumi. Tal vez así se sacaría un poco el peso que tenía encima.

-Sucedió que tuve una conversación con Chizuru Kamiya, y ella dio a entender que su madre, Sakura-dono, prepara los casamientos para sus hijas únicamente pensando en las fortunas de los posibles pretendientes, y que Tomoe-dono sabía eso. – explicó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y paseando nervioso por la habitación - Pero después me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Y creo que Tomoe-dono realmente está enamorada de Akira.

-¿Y entonces por qué no se lo dijo a Kaoru? – quiso saber Megumi - Himura-san, usted me pareció un hombre muy honrado, pero veo que quiere vivir su amor con mi amiga basándose en una mentira, y eso no lo puedo permitir. – concluyó muy dolida - Le doy hasta mañana para que le confiese toda la verdad. Con permiso. – y se retiró.

Kenshin cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se puso en cuclillas, lamentando que su suerte se complicara aún más.

* * *

Akira llegó con su carruaje a casa de los Kamiya, temeroso ante el recibimiento que pudiera recibir. Primero ayudó a bajar a una vieja mendiga que recogió en el camino; su buen corazón no permitiría que caminase sola por páramos alejados del pueblo. La mujer le agradeció y desapareció de la vista.

En ese momento apareció Sakura Kamiya para darle una no muy cálida bienvenida.

-¡Akira Kiyosato! – graznó indignada - ¡Hasta que por fin da la cara!

Tomoe salió detrás de ella para impedir una escena.

-Mamá… - empezó.

Su madre resopló, pero entendió que la pareja debía hablar (obviamente se escondería por ahí a escuchar todo).

-Los dejaré solos, que deben de tener mucho de qué hablar. – dijo antes de irse.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el banco del pequeño jardín. Akira ni esperó a que su amada dijera algo y le tomó las manos.

-Tomoe…te pido que me perdones. – le rogó angustiado - Tenía planeado una sorpresa para ti en el baile, sólo que me di cuenta de que no había hablado con mi madre al respecto. Y sabes que no puedo hacer las cosas a espaldas de ella, es mi única familia.

-Lo sé, Akira. Y lo entiendo. – contestó Tomoe sonrojada - Pero no entendí lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos bailando, eso de que todo era un plan y que era una interesada.

Akira tragó saliva. No había planeado una excusa para eso.

-No recuerdo lo que dije… - decidió decirle por el momento. Luego, presa de la desesperación, se arrodilló ante ella - ¡Por favor, te ruego que me perdones! ¡Sé que me comporté como un desgraciado! ¡No he dormido desde ese día! Por favor, perdóname y dame una oportunidad.

Tomoe se arrodilló también, y estando los dos a la misma altura, le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

-Yo te perdono. – dijo ella con una mirada llena de amor - ¡Claro que te perdono!

Akira, lleno de júbilo, empezó a besar sus manos. Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz.

-¿Aceptas ir a cenar mañana? – le pidió - Para que tú y mi madre se conozcan. Estoy seguro que en cuanto te trate, le gustarás.

-¡Yo voy! – respondió ella, feliz.

Se quedaron largo rato abrazados. Sin saber dos cosas. La primera, que Sakura Kamiya saltaba sola de la felicidad escondida detrás del cobertizo. Y la segunda, que la vieja mendiga era Kaede, quien mandada por Shura, había seguido a Akira y escuchado escondida en unos arbustos toda la conversación de amor.

* * *

Kaoru estaba teniendo un día ajetreado, y lo que seguía era que acompañaría a Misao a almorzar en la Mansión Shishio. Llegaron ante las grandes puertas del amplio palacio y la joven sintió que su hermana se tensaba a su lado.

-Tranquilízate, estoy contigo. – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Las puertas se abrieron y una joven bella de expresión seria salió a recibirlas.

-¡Uki-chan! – se alegró Misao - Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Misao-sama. – dijo la joven secamente.

-¿Misao-sama? No me digas así, nos conocemos desde niñas.

-Antes éramos amigas, ahora soy criada en este palacio. – dijo y las guió hasta el hashigakushi no ma (la sala de estar que daba al patio) - Shishio-sama y Soujiro-sama estarán en un momento.

Y las jóvenes se quedaron solas en el amplio pero apagado lugar. El palacio era muy lindo por fuera, pero viendo su interior, aunque imponente, daba la impresión de que los habitantes aún vivían en el 1500. Por lo menos se distrajeron contemplando el hermoso jardín.

-¡Es ella! – siseó Misao de repente sobresaltando a Kaoru. Esta desvió de mala gana su mirada del jardín.

-¿Quién? – preguntó.

-¡La asesinada! – farfulló Misao señalando el retrato de quien debía ser Yumi Shishio.

-¡Misao-chan, para con eso! – la regaño su hermana.

-¿Quién de ustedes dos es Misao Kamiya? – preguntó una imponente voz que hizo que ambas jóvenes dieran un brinco.

Ante ellas había un hombre muy atractivo, de piel morena y algo curtida por los días de guerra, y de cabellera negra recogida en una larga y alta cola de caballo. Vestía ropas tradicionales japonesas, reforzando la sensación de que el tiempo en esa mansión no había pasado de la era Tokugawa. Los ojos rojos del hombre las miraban con desdén y de manera inquisitiva.

-Ella es Misao. – respondió Kaoru, señalando a su hermana. Ambas se inclinaron ante el ex hitokiri.

-Y usted debe de ser su hermana. – observó él devolviéndoles el saludo.

-Sí, Kaoru Kamiya.

-¿Estaban admirando el cuadro de Yumi, mi difunta esposa? – quiso saber Makoto Shishio, ya que había visto a las dos chicas observando y comentando el enorme grabado.

-Muy imponente y elegante. – comentó Kaoru, algo intimidada.

-Sí, eso es innegable. – concordó Shishio. Luego se dirigió a Misao, quien se había quedado muda en su presencia - ¿Y usted es así de callada siempre?

En ese momento apareció Soujiro al rescate.

-¡Misao! – exclamó contento - ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡También a ti, Kaoru-san! – se inclinó ante las jóvenes - Por lo visto ya se presentaron.

-Justamente estábamos hablando de Yumi-san. – dijo Kaoru.

Instantes después, Uki apareció anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Pasaron al comedor y se sentaron en el tatami cada uno ante su hakozen (mesa-caja parecida a una bandeja). Las comidas fueron dispuestas según el tradicional principio ichiju-issai, sencillo y frugal. Este patrón consistía en una sopa y un plato extra. En este caso, sopa de miso y arroz.

Mientras comían en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchó el ruido de madera crujiendo. A Misao se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos.

-Estos palacios antiguos siempre crujen de viejos. – comentó Kaoru, más para romper el silencio que para otra cosa.

-Este palacio, jovencita, perteneció a generaciones de la gran familia del clan Ouchi, pasando después por el clan Mori, quienes no lo pudieron conservar. – explicó Makoto Shishio mirándola con desprecio - Data del período Heian. La casa de ustedes, ¿a cuántas generaciones de su familia pertenece?

Kaoru entendió el embate del hombre y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de callarse. Lo sentía por Misao, ya que era su futuro suegro y quería quedar bien con él, pero cuando se trataba del nombre de la familia Kamiya no podía controlarse.

-Mi padre la compró hace unos meses, después de perder nuestro dojo que infelizmente ahora es una especie de sede para ferias del pueblo. – explicó, intentando no pensar en eso. Siempre que pasaba por allí terminaba llorando al llegar a su casa - Y compró nuestra nueva casa con el dinero de su heroico trabajo como patriota.

-Es decir, su padre compró una casa desvencijada que incluía unas tierras infértiles. – dijo Shishio con antipatía - Todo gracias al poco dinero por sus servicios prestados. Tengo entendido que quedó discapacitado de su mano hábil después de la Rebelión de Satsuma, y que a raíz de eso perdieron el dojo.

-¿Podemos hablar de otro asunto? – intervino Soujiro, nervioso ante las chispas que lanzaban los ojos de Kaoru - No podemos vivir hablando del pasado.

-Es verdad. – concordó su padre, miró a Misao - Tengo entendido que usted es una joven dada a la lectura más que a las fiestas.

-Se pueden conciliar las dos cosas, Otou-sama. – dijo Soujiro, tomando la mano de Misao, quien seguía sin emitir sonido.

-Es verdad. – repitió Makoto Shishio.

La comida prosiguió en tenso silencio.

* * *

-Así que él cree que Ikumatsu morirá de amor con esa joven… - reflexionó Shura, después de que Kaede le informara de lo que vio en casa de los Kamiya.

-En cuanto conozca a la familia, Ikumatsu-sama enloquecerá. – dijo la vieja sirvienta sacándose los trapos harapientos. Algún día le haría pagar a Shura tantas humillaciones.

-Tienes razón, Kaede. – dijo la mujer, aún pensativa. Luego su rostro se iluminó - ¡Tengo la solución! ¡Sakura Kamiya!

-¿Sakura Kamiya? – preguntó Kaede sin comprender.

* * *

Terminada la visita a la Mansión Shishio y relajadas al fin después de la torturante presencia del dueño de casa, Kaoru y Misao volvieron a la suya. Casi llegando, se encontraron con el carruaje de Kenshin Himura, quien quería hablar con Kaoru. Se lo notaba muy nervioso y descompuesto, así que Kaoru le pidió a su hermana que siguiera camino.

Cuando se acercó notó que el joven pelirrojo tenía muy mala cara. No había dormido y su expresión era lamentable. Aun así, Kaoru quería presentarle nuevamente sus disculpas.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro, quería hablar contigo. – le dijo mientras se inclinaba - Estuve pensando mucho en lo de anoche y quería nuevamente disculparme y decirte que tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste anoche. Te creo.

Eso sólo angustiaba más a Kenshin. No podía más; tenía que decírselo. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que el asunto de Battousai podía seguir en secreto. Ya después vería qué hacer con Enishi.

-Necesito pedirte una cosa, Kaoru-dono. – le dijo con voz ronca y suplicante - Necesito pedir tu perdón…porque te mentí…


	7. Chapter 7

**Monita-dono:** Gracias por las palabras y me alegra que te guste la historia! Te prometo que a medida que pasen los capítulos, más drama vas a ver; no pienso defraudarte XD

También quiero decirle a **Guest** que se arme de paciencia XD Lamentablemente vas a ver muchas veces a Shura haciendo de las suyas en el transcurso de la historia, al ser la villana principal es su deber hacer que la odiemos XD Te lo digo para que te prepares, porque este capítulo promete de todo XD. Un saludo!

* * *

-¿Mentiste sobre qué? – preguntó Kaoru con cautela.

Kenshin tomó aire y procedió a sincerarse en lo que respectaba a Tomoe y Akira.

-Me habías preguntado de qué se trataba la conversación que tuve con Akira en el baile antes de pedir a Tomoe-dono en cortejo. – explicó nervioso, Kaoru empezaba a sospechar - Yo le pedí que no se casara con ella porque pensé que era una interesada.

El silencio que siguió a eso era ensordecedor para Kenshin. Temblaba de pies a cabeza como nunca le había pasado en la vida. Y Kaoru permanecía estática ante él, muda y con sus enormes ojos azules abriéndose de la sorpresa y la decepción. Kenshin no se atrevía a mirarla.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices… - susurró con la voz ronca de contener tanto enojo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Pensaste que mi hermana era una cazafortunas?! – terminó por gritarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lo creí, pero ya no! – se excusó Kenshin, con los ojos húmedos - Kaoru-dono, en ese momento no conocía bien a Tomoe-dono. Es una joven muy reservada. Tuve una conversación con Chizuru-dono en el baile, y ella me dijo que entre Tomoe-dono y su madre habían planeado que ella cayese enferma en casa de Akira y así poder conquistarlo. – terminó de explicar, rogando que la joven entendiera su proceder.

-¡Fue un plan loco de mi madre, Tomoe no sabía nada de eso! – le gritó ella alterada - ¡Ella estuvo prácticamente entre la vida y la muerte esa semana, Kenshin! ¡Cómo te atreves…!

-¡Fui un completo idiota, Kaoru-dono! – gritaba él a su vez, fuera de sí y desesperado - ¡Dejé que mi naturaleza desconfiada comandara mis razones y me equivoqué!

-¡Estoy segura de que si Tomoe fuese rica, no pensarías dos veces sobre sus intenciones!

-Probablemente no, pero yo no acostumbro a equivocarme con mis primeras impresiones. – se justificó el pelirrojo - ¡Pero admito que me equivoqué esta vez!

A continuación, Kaoru empezó a reír como una histérica. Por un momento, Kenshin pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, de la misma manera que él estaba enloqueciendo con esta situación; pero eso no fue más que un sarcasmo de la kendoka.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer? – exclamó con voz socarrona y una sonrisa falsa - ¿Arrodillarme y agradecer que el orgulloso Himura-san admitió que se equivocó al pensar que mi hermana era una ladrona? – de repente, volvió a su estado airado y nervioso - ¡Estuviste a punto de arruinar su felicidad! ¡Kenshin Himura, eres un mentiroso, un orgulloso y un prejuicioso!

-Estás siendo demasiado dura conmigo… - susurró él con la voz quebrada.

-Sí, muy dura contigo. – le contestó ella, desafiante - Siempre fuimos duros el uno con el otro. Duros y sinceros. ¡Y ése era nuestro punto en común! ¡Ésa era la razón de nuestra pasión y…! – se interrumpió - Claro, _éramos_ sinceros, olvidé que eres un mentiroso…

-Pero ahora estoy siendo completamente sincero…

-Ahora…ahora que decidiste dejar de mentir. – dijo ella con dureza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar - Ahora vete, no quiero verte más.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso seguir su camino, llegar a su casa y poder llorar a sus anchas ante la falta de sinceridad de Kenshin. ¡Justo él! ¡Él, que a pesar de haberle dado una muy mala primera impresión, creyó que en el fondo era un hombre bueno y considerado! ¡Era tan arrogante y vil como todas esas personas de la corte! ¡Qué tonta por haberse enamorado de un hombre tan distinto a ella, en todos los sentidos!

No contaba con que Kenshin la seguía, visiblemente enojado. Era evidente que había ido a confesarle todo con alguna esperanza de perdón, y quedando decepcionado ante el despacho de la joven. Pero no se iba a rendir, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para seguir a su lado, justificándose por todo.

-¿Por qué crees que te mentí? – le dijo con la voz enronquecida de la ira.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-¡Y cómo voy a saber! – le contestó de mala manera.

El ingeniero la tomó por los hombros fuertemente, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Por la misma razón que ahora dejo de lado el orgullo que dices que tengo! ¡Lo que siento por ti! – dijo con los ojos dorados desorbitados; Kaoru se asustó ante ese signo de obsesión que mostraba él - ¡Tuve miedo, Kaoru-dono, miedo de perderte, y por eso no tuve el coraje de decirte la verdad!

Aun así, la chica no se dejaría ni amilanar ni manipular.

-Pues no te creo. Ahora dices que la culpa es mía. – le espetó, zafándose de su agarre - ¡Todo por culpa de lo que sientes por mí! ¡Un sentimiento que por lo visto no tiene nombre!

Fue en ese preciso momento que Kenshin Himura la miró con sus ojos ambarinos llenos de furia, miedo y súplica. Necesitaba hacerla entender de una buena vez.

-¡SÍ LO TIENE! ¡ES AMOR! – bramó el pelirrojo - ¡TE AMO, KAORU KAMIYA! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO Y APASIONADO POR TI!

Y de repente, el mundo entero pareció desaparecer alrededor de los dos. Estaban paralizados, nada se movía, nada emitía sonido, sólo eran ellos dos mirándose a los ojos con dolor, lamentando que lo que sentían fuera contaminado por actitudes tan tontas y contradictorias, siguiendo un precepto social. Lo único que escuchaban era el latido de sus propios corazones.

-Pero te equivocaste… - dijo por fin Kaoru con voz quebrada. Las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser contenidas y corrían libremente por su rostro.

E increíblemente, por el de Kenshin también.

-Tienes razón, mi falta fue grave. – sollozaba él - Megumi-dono tenía razón…

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Megumi? – preguntó - ¿Megumi lo sabía?

-Ella escuchó mi conversación con Akira, y me hizo entender que merecías saber la verdad. – explicó el joven a punto de caer de rodillas - Ahora sólo me queda rogar por tu perdón…

Intentó acercarse a ella y tomar su mano, pero la kendoka se apartó bruscamente. No quería que la tocara y no quería verlo, así que sus ojos se ocultaron tras su flequillo azabache.

-Mi hermana casi murió aquella noche. – dijo seca e inexpresivamente - En medio del bosque, sola. Todo por causa de un malentendido. – al terminar la frase, le dio la espalda y empezó a correr. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él, aun amándolo.

-Kaoru-dono… - se desesperó Kenshin en medio del camino, cayendo de rodillas - ¡KAORU-DONO!

Pero Kaoru no lo escuchaba. Furiosa, se dirigió a hacer una visita.

* * *

Con su abuelo reposando y su padre en el pueblo atendiendo unas diligencias, Megumi se aburría en su enorme castillo. Resolvió entretenerse bordando algo, cuando de repente uno de los sirvientes le anunció nervioso la llegada de Kaoru. Ésta no esperó las ceremonias y entró violentamente.

-¡Sabías lo que pensaba Kenshin sobre Tomoe y mi familia, y aun así dejaste que fuera humillada ese día! – le dijo sin rodeos y con la cara roja de furia - ¡Y PEOR! ¡NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¡Yo que soy tu mejor amiga, Megumi!

Megumi tardó varios segundos en entender y ordenar las cosas.

-Calma…cálmate, Kaoru… - balbuceó asustada. Nunca la había visto así.

-¡Viste todo este tiempo cómo me debatía entre confiar o no en Kenshin! – prosiguió Kaoru - ¡¿Y no dijiste ni una sola palabra?!

-¡Quería decírtelo! – se defendió Megumi - ¡Prácticamente intimidé a Kenshin para que hablara!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo podrías haber dicho tú?! – repuso la kendoka - ¡¿Y por qué demoraste tanto en hablar con él?!

-¡Porque tuve miedo! – exclamó Megumi con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Miedo de que nunca más quisieras ver a Kenshin!

-¡Y con razón! ¡Lo que pensó de Tomoe es absurdo!

-¡Fue todo un malentendido! ¡Y tienes que entender a Kenshin! – trató de razonar su amiga. Luego se dispuso a plantearle la situación - Cuando un hombre de posición se interesa por una joven más… - dudó - de menos posición que él, necesita tener la seguridad sobre las intenciones de ella…

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti. – interrumpió Kaoru con voz queda.

-¡Kaoru, estoy tratando de explicarte! – exclamó Megumi - ¡No lo entenderías!

Kaoru se calmó. Analizando cuidadosamente todos los detalles, se dio cuenta que el problema era "entendible" para gente como ellos. Kenshin, Megumi…los ricos, los nobles. Que además tenían el descaro de justificar sus acciones, alegando ese punto, el de las intenciones de los demás. Eso la enfurecía aún más.

-Es verdad, no lo entendería. – dijo al fin, de manera burlona - Debe ser muy difícil ser rica, ¿no, Megumi? Desconfiando de las intenciones de todos los que están a tu alrededor. ¿Será que soy tu amiga porque realmente te aprecio o porque quiero acercarme a tu dinero?

-¡No digas tonterías! – le espetó Megumi.

-¡Tontería para ti es que algo sincero suceda entre una campesina y alguien de alta cuna!

-¡Ya no quiero escuchar tus provocaciones! – exclamó Megumi, furiosa - ¡Y siendo sincera, nunca te había visto tan cercana a un hombre como con Kenshin Himura! ¡Y dudo que otro hombre pueda llegar a dejarte así, tan enamorada! ¡Kaoru, Kenshin puede ser tu última oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad!

-Eso es porque tú sólo vives por ese tipo de felicidad, Megumi. – replicó la joven - Tú crees que se necesita de un hombre para ser feliz. Y mira lo infeliz que eres.

-Basta. – la atajó ella - Si nunca me involucré con un hombre es porque tengo dos, quienes me hacen muy feliz y me necesitan: mi padre y mi abuelo.

-Tú lo que tienes es miedo a que te lastimen. – seguía atacando Kaoru - Por eso prefieres ver cómo los demás sufren. Estoy decepcionada de ti.

-Está bien…si quieres quedar así conmigo…adelante… - farfulló Megumi, dejando caer las lágrimas - Pero voy a darte un último consejo, Kaoru: la conversación que tuve con Kenshin me dejó algo muy claro, él te ama. Y si dejas pasar eso cometerás el peor error de tu vida.

-No necesito de tus consejos. – le contestó Kaoru - Por culpa de ellos, Tae tuvo que renunciar al amor.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Megumi sumida en la aflicción y la culpa.

* * *

Un rato después, Kaoru llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación sin saludar ni hablar con nadie. Quería estar sola. Se dejó caer en su futón y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué, Kenshin? ¿Por qué? – sollozaba con tristeza - Yo también te amo y estoy enamorada de ti…

Siguió llorando por un buen rato, hasta que, cuando casi caía desvanecida del cansancio, escuchó que alguien daba golpecitos al shoji.

Era su padre.

-¿Puedo entrar, Kaoru-chan? – preguntó desde el otro lado.

-¡Claro! – se apresuró a decir ella secándose las lágrimas mientras su padre entraba a la habitación - Estaba aquí pensando…

Pero Koshijiro Kamiya no era alguien a quien se le pudiera engañar con facilidad. Mucho menos cuando la persona estaba en un estado alterado y con el rostro desencajado por la angustia. Pero no la presionaría.

-Tú no eres una niña que se queda perdida en sus pensamientos, tú eres una mujer de acción. – le dijo dulcemente.

-¿Será, papá? – volvió a sollozar su hija - Cada vez estoy más convencida de que soy buena hablando, pero a la hora de actuar… - se echó a llorar.

En ese momento, el semblante de Koshijiro cambió.

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con Himura-san? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de ira contenida - Misao-chan me contó que te encontraste con él en el camino.

-No puedo esconderte nada. – le dijo Kaoru con un intento de sonrisa - No quiero hablar de eso ahora; tengo miedo de decepcionarte con mis problemas…

-Eso nunca podría suceder, Kaoru-chan. – repuso él abrazándola - Todo el mundo acierta y se equivoca en esta vida. Confío mucho en tu bondad y tu honestidad. Pero respetaré si no quieres hablar conmigo. Pero puedes ir a hablar con tus hermanas o con Megumi, porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que necesitas descargarte con alguien.

Ante el nombre de Megumi, Kaoru se tensó en sus brazos.

-Megumi traicionó mi confianza. – dijo con amargura.

-¿Megumi?

-Sí.

-Megumi puede ser mimada y entrometida, pero es una buena persona. – razonó su padre - Es tu mejor amiga, Kaoru-chan. Estoy seguro que todo esto es un malentendido.

Ella se abrazó aún más a él.

-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, papá?

Si había algo que tenía en claro Koshijiro, era que el problema de Kaoru con Himura, sea cual fuese, debían resolverlo ellos dos. Aunque le pesara, su hija era adulta y debía hacer frente a las adversidades por su cuenta. Él no era eterno para cuidarla y defenderla siempre.

En el fondo, él no juzgaba a Kenshin por haber sido un asesino en el pasado. Creía fervientemente que una persona podía cambiar con el tiempo, y el ingeniero, por lo que sabía, lo había logrado. Sus reservas con él tenían que ver justamente con la posición social que ostentaba. Toda su vida había sido testigo y víctima de las animosidades, conscientes o inconscientes, de las personas de alto rango con los que apenas podían llevar comida a su casa. Y ahora se convencía más: lo de Akira con Tomoe (cuya reconciliación la tomaba con pinzas), y ahora Kaoru con Kenshin (suponía para qué lado iba esa relación, pero prefirió no meterse). Supuso que su hija no sabía que el pelirrojo era Battousai, pero decidió callar, ya que era algo que le correspondía a él contar y poder lidiar con la reacción de Kaoru.

Quería ver hasta qué punto ese hombre podría ser digno de su hija y luchar por ella. Quería saber hasta qué punto un hombre con un pasado oscuro podría procurar por un futuro brillante. Quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de querer hacer feliz a Kaoru.

Pero también tenía en claro que de complicarse las cosas, tendría que intervenir.

* * *

En la mansión de los Kiyosato, Shura compartía sus planes con Kaede.

-Akira-kun quiere que Ikumatsu quede encantada con Tomoe. – explicaba Shura - Pero, si conoce a la familia de la joven, principalmente a Sakura, dudo que Ikumatsu consienta ese casamiento.

-Pero Akira-san no es idiota, jamás invitaría a la familia entera. – repuso Kaede extrañada.

-Pero yo sí.

-¡Madame!

-¿Y sabes qué van a demostrar en la cena? Falta de modales, confusión y griterío. – concluyó la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

-Ordenaré que preparen tu equipaje, mañana irás a Kioto a primera hora. –le dijo Ikumatsu a su hijo en la biblioteca.

-De eso quería hablar contigo, Okaa-sama. – dijo Akira, nervioso, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo - Sé que me equivoqué al planear cortejar a una joven sin que supieras, y por eso quería pedirte disculpas.

-Ya es parte del pasado. – le dijo su madre - Y no quiero hablar más de ese asunto.

-Pero ahora voy a hacer las cosas bien. – prosiguió el joven - Tomoe Kamiya es una persona maravillosa, de un corazón increíble; y sé que eso es lo que más aprecias en las personas. Por favor, deja que te la presente mañana, y si no te gusta, respetaré tu opinión y volveré a Kioto…

En ese momento, Shura decidió irrumpir.

-Disculpen, no pude dejar de escuchar. – dijo inocentemente - Ustedes saben que odio entrometerme pero deja que te diga una cosa, Ikumatsu: dale una oportunidad al amor.

-¿Desde cuándo eres sentimental, Shura? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa tensa.

-La vida fue muy dura con nosotras, Ikumatsu. – explicó Shura - Pero tú criaste a nuestro Akira-kun para ser un príncipe de corazón enamorado. Nos equivocamos al pensar que Tomoe-san no quería bien a Akira-kun, y ahora tenemos una oportunidad para disculparnos.

Ikumatsu pareció pensarlo por unos instantes y finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Está bien. – dijo - Invitaremos a cenar a Tomoe Kamiya mañana.

Akira pensó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho de tanta felicidad, al fin podría presentar a las mujeres de su vida la una a la otra. Shura se retiró con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Su siguiente objetivo: Kenshin Himura, quien había regresado muy afectado ese día.

Y ella, por supuesto, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

* * *

Así, habían transcurrido las horas y en plena madrugada, Kenshin seguía despierto dando vueltas por su habitación. Estaba pálido, con los ojos rojos y los pelos de punta, y a sus pies y por todos lados, intentos de cartas que trataba de escribir sin éxito.

Se sentó, tomó papel, pluma y tintero, y volvió a intentarlo:

 _Kaoru-dono:_

 _Nunca antes sentí necesidad de hablar de mí a otra persona, esta es la primera vez. Por ti, por causa de lo que me haces sentir, sólo por eso me dispongo a contarte toda la verdad entre Enishi Yukishiro y mi hermana. .._

No…no podía…arrugó el papel y lo arrojó al montón que ya poblaba el suelo.

-No puedo… - se lamentaba. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta - Adelante. – lo que vio hizo que levantara las cejas de la sorpresa y la desconfianza - ¿Shura-dono? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ahí estaba Shura, con un sugerente camisón blanco y fino que dejaba adivinar sus formas, y con un perfume embriagador. Con ella traía una botella de vino y dos copas. Su larga cabellera caía en cascada por todo su cuerpo.

Ante cualquier hombre esa visión de Afrodita lo dejaría con un nudo en la garganta y expectante. Pero no a Kenshin Himura, quien no estaba de humor para nada y además, enamorado de alguien más.

-No podía dormir y al escuchar pasos en su habitación supuse que usted tampoco. – dijo Shura preocupada.

-Yo…sólo… - balbuceó Kenshin, incómodo.

Shura avanzó hacia él contorneando las caderas y hablando con tono seductor.

-Usted sabe del aprecio que siento por usted…

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-No son horas… - repuso, pero fue interrumpido.

-No hay hora para demostrar los sentimientos…

-¡Esto es inapropiado, Shura-dono! – exclamó fastidiado. Ya bastante tenía como para que viniera ella a molestarlo.

Interiormente, Shura gritaba de rabia y frustración. Pero en vez de dejarlo salir, prefirió fingir preocupación.

-Es que lo vi llegar perturbado y me preocupé, Himura-san, y me tomé la libertad de traer vino para tomar juntos y conversar, pero si usted va a malinterpretar que vengo con segundas intenciones…

-No…disculpe…tuve un día muy difícil y…gracias por la gentileza… - se disculpó Kenshin.

-Cuando usted quiera, estaré aquí y escucharé sus problemas. – le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo tome a mal, pero prefiero estar solo…

-Claro, con permiso. – salió de la habitación de su Ken-san poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

La noche transcurría tranquila en Hagi, hasta que una sombra sospechosa quebró esa quietud. La sombra se movía sigilosamente, viendo que nadie apareciera de repente y arruinara sus planes. Sabía que el almacén del pueblo tenía mucho éxito y vendía bien, incluso personas de los alrededores iban a comprar allí. La sombra sonrió al pensar en el botín.

La sombra era un ladrón.

Forzó la puerta del local y se dispuso a violentar la caja, pero no contó que justo en ese momento la dueña se había levantado a tomar agua en la cocina que conectaba directo con el área comercial.

-¡Socorro, un ladrón! – chilló ella - ¡Socorro!

El hombre guardó todo el dinero que pudo en su bolsa y huyó del lugar secundado por los gritos desesperados de su víctima. Pero no había llegado a la esquina cuando un misterioso jinete en su caballo le cortó el paso; el ladrón cayó para atrás, presa del miedo, y en el tropezón sufrió una torcedura en el pie. El jinete misterioso se percató de ello y decidió marcharse, pues la policía del lugar apareció junto con la dueña del local robado y algunos vecinos.

Apenas alcanzaron a ver que era un hombre vestido todo de negro, con una capa negra y además, el rostro oculto tras una especie de bufanda también negra y hasta con el caballo negro. Apresaron al ladrón y por suerte todo terminó con un final feliz.

Sin embargo, nadie dejó de pensar en el jinete misterioso y justiciero.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Megumi seguía dando vueltas en su futón. No había podido conciliar el sueño, presa de la culpa, el enojo y…el miedo.

 _Flashback_

 _-Si nunca me involucré con un hombre es porque tengo dos, quienes me hacen muy feliz y me necesitan: mi padre y mi abuelo._

 _-Tú lo que tienes es miedo a que te lastimen._

 _Fin flashback_

Más tarde, durante su caminata matutina en compañía de su padre, aprovechó para hacer una observación que la preocupaba desde hace un tiempo.

-Últimamente veo que estás muy preocupado, Otou-sama. – le dijo a su padre, mientras iba de su brazo, caminando a través de los arces que circundaban el castillo - ¿Es por la salud de Ojii-sama?

Kogoro Katsura suspiró.

-La salud de él y los negocios. Pero ya se resolverán. – respondió, sin darle mucha importancia al último apartado - Qué bueno que te preocupes por mí, hija mía. Desde la muerte de tu madre, siempre te esmeraste en cuidar de tus dos viejos, y asumiste con mucho mérito su lugar. – agregó, mirándola con dulzura.

-Otou-sama, ¿crees que estoy dejando pasar mi vida por causa de eso? – le preguntó ella con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – contestó él frunciendo el ceño - Siempre tuviste vocación para cuidar de los demás. De mí, de tu abuelo, de tus amigas.

-Es verdad. Sólo que ellas no lo reconocen.

-No lo reconocen porque son unas ingratas.

Siguieron paseando en silencio.

-¿Crees que algún día pueda llegar a cuidar de mi marido? – preguntó Megumi de repente.

Esa pregunta descolocó a su padre.

-¿Acaso no te sientes completa cuidando de mí y de tu abuelo? – inquirió algo temeroso.

-¡Cómo crees! – rió su hija - Ustedes hicieron mucho por mí.

-Y tú por nosotros, hija mía. – le dijo Kogoro abrazándola - Pero quiero que sepas que todo tiene su tiempo.

Más animados, se dirigieron a su hogar.

* * *

En Hagi, no se hablaba de otra cosa más que del jinete misterioso. Todos los vecinos estaban aglomerados en el almacén, atentos al testimonio de la propietaria, quien había tenido el privilegio de ver de primera mano la encarnizada captura del delincuente. Entre ellos estaban Sakura, Chizuru, Tomoe y Tokio Kamiya.

-…y el jinete apareció y atrapó al ladrón… - contaba la mujer.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad! – comentó Sakura, escandalizada. - ¡Lo único que nos faltaba en Hagi! ¿Y quién es el jinete misterioso?

-Nadie lo sabe, Sakura-san. – respondió la mujer - Tenía una bufanda cubriéndole el rostro. Y si me permiten decirlo, no parecía humano.

Todos ahogaron un grito cubriendo la boca con la mano.

Quien estaba más interesada en el asunto era Tokio.

-¿Pero cómo era ese jinete? ¿Cómo era su caballo? ¿Cómo estaba vestido? – empezó a preguntar.

-Nadie vio bien, Tokio-san. ¡Hagi está bajo peligro!

Los vecinos asentían, concordando. Tokio no estaba convencida.

-¡Pero él atrapó al ladrón! – repuso ella - ¡Quiere decir que es un héroe!

* * *

En el cuartel general, Hajime Saito, cigarro en mano, estaba ocupado llenando formularios y haciendo informes para sus superiores. Esas tareas burocráticas lo desquiciaban. ¡Cómo extrañaba la vida llena de acción de los tiempos del Bakumatsu! Pero supuso que el aburrimiento que sufría ahora era el precio a pagar por una paz en la que al principio no confió. Suspiró y siguió con su trabajo.

De repente, escuchó murmullos provenientes del patio. Se supone que los oficiales a su cargo o no deberían estar o deberían cumplir con sus obligaciones en silencio. Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana para encontrarse con todos ellos reunidos hablando emocionados.

Saito se aclaró la garganta antes de rugir haciendo que sus oficiales pegaran un salto de la sorpresa:

-¿PUEDO SABER QUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA LOS SEÑORES COMO PARA QUE TENGAN QUE ABANDONAR SUS TAREAS?

Una vez recobrados del susto, los oficiales corrieron en tropel hacia él.

-¡Coronel! Estábamos hablando de un jinete misterioso que aparentemente impidió un asalto anoche. Lo llaman el "Jinete Negro", porque llevaba una bufanda negra cubriendo su rostro. – le informó uno.

-También tenía una capa negra. - agregó otro.

Saito levantó una ceja, sumamente nervioso. Prendió otro cigarrillo.

-Pues a mí me parecen historias fantasiosas. – dijo de mal humor - Y no quiero saber nada de eso. ¡A SUS PUESTOS!

* * *

En vez de ir con su madre y sus hermanas al pueblo, Misao prefirió ir a caminar y leer cerca de la cascada donde siempre se encontraba con Soujiro. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban detrás de ella. De repente, Misao abrió los ojos con terror al ver una sombra sobre su libro, y se giró bruscamente.

-¡Uki-chan! – suspiró aliviada.

-Disculpe, no quise asustarla, Misao-sama. – dijo la joven fríamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven la miró sin expresión en el rostro.

-En nombre de la amistad que nos unió de niñas, debo alertarla sobre los peligros del Palacio Juppongatana. – le dijo secamente.

-¿Qué peligros? – se alertó Misao.

-No estoy segura de lo que sucede exactamente en el palacio, pero sé que algo raro sucede.

-¿Entonces no es sólo mi imaginación? -preguntó la joven Kamiya, entre el alivio y el temor.

-En su caso, la imaginación lleva a dar cuenta de que el peligro es real. – le advirtió Uki dando media vuelta para irse - Cuídese.

* * *

Poco después del almuerzo y estando la familia tomando un poco de té, se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la casa de los Kamiya. Kaoru fue a ver quién era y arrugó la nariz al ver al visitante.

-¿Shura-san? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Mágicamente, Sakura Kamiya apareció detrás de la hija.

-¡Shura-san! – chilló - ¡Entre, por favor! ¡Esta casa es suya!

Shura ingresó al hogar vecino con mucha solemnidad.

-Muchas gracias. – dijo dándose importancia - Es con inmenso placer que vengo a invitar a la familia Kamiya para cenar esta noche en la mansión de Ikumatsu Kiyosato, la Reina de Arroz.

Sakura y Chizuru saltaban y gritaban de alegría mientras los demás miembros se miraban sorprendidos y complacidos.

-Según tengo entendido, Akira-san quiere presentar a Tomoe a su madre, ¿por qué invitar a la familia entera? – intervino Kaoru, desconfiando de la mujer.

-¡Qué falta de educación es ésa, mocosa! – le espetó su madre.

Shura le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a Kaoru y prosiguió con su invitación.

-Aunque la cena es en honor a nuestra querida Tomoe-san, Ikumatsu quiere conocer a todos ustedes. – dijo con picardía - A fin de cuentas, hay posibilidades de que todos sean parte de la misma familia en el futuro.

-¿Y quién más estará en esa cena? – preguntó Kaoru, sin hacer caso a la mirada de advertencia de Sakura.

-Ustedes, Ikumatsu, Himura-san, Akira-kun, yo… ¿por qué? ¿Alguna de esas presencias la hace sentir incómoda? – quiso saber Shura con una media sonrisa.

-No… - respondió Kaoru, ruborizada.

-Ahora con permiso, que tengo que cuidar de los preparativos. – y con una inclinación, Shura Myoujin se despidió de la familia Kamiya.

 _Creo que Ken-san y la campesina están peleados. ¡Eso es muy bueno para mí!_ , pensaba ella.

Ya había traspasado la puerta de madera hacia su carruaje, cuando Chizuru la alcanzó.

-¡Shura-san! – la llamó - ¿Enishi-kun puede ir con nosotros?

-¿Quién? – preguntó Shura de manera brusca. _Ah, el tipo del pelo blanco en el baile…_

-Enishi Yukishiro, el poeta del pueblo. – contestó Chizuru orgullosa.

 _El enemigo de Ken-san…_

-Claro, querida. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa - Entre más gente, mejor.

* * *

En la Mansión Shishio, Soujiro se preparaba para ir a un pueblo cercano a atender a los habitantes, cosa que hacía dos veces a la semana. Ya estaba saliendo cuando Uki lo llamó.

-Soujiro-sama, si me permite quiero hablar con usted. – le dijo con la cabeza gacha - Espero que no me crea impertinente.

-A pesar de que hablas de ese modo formal, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. – observó Soujiro con amabilidad - Habla, Uki-san.

-No quiero que piense que me estoy entrometiendo, pero usted sabe que conozco a Misao-sama desde que éramos niñas. – explicó la joven Sagara - Y ella siempre tuvo una mente muy imaginativa, muy fantasiosa.

-Sí, Misao tiene una inteligencia muy creativa. – concordó el médico con cara de bobo - Fue una de las cosas que me enamoró de ella.

Fue allí que Uki levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

-Como toda niña, Misao-sama inventaba todo tipo de historias. El problema era cuando esas historias se tornaban reales para ella. – prosiguió ella - Y muchas veces no sabía cuál era el límite entre lo real y lo que era fruto de la imaginación. Y como fiel sirvienta de su familia, creí oportuno alertarlo sobre eso.

El rostro de Soujiro se ensombreció por la advertencia. Se inclinó para despedirse de Uki y para poder pensar en el camino sobre eso.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Uki-san. – le dijo.

* * *

Más tarde, en la habitación de Enishi Yukishiro, en la posada en la que se hospedaba, el joven poeta terminaba de recitar unos poemas a una impresionada Tokio, que no pudo hacer más que aplaudirlo. El muchacho la abrazó.

-Es que tú me inspiras. – le decía dándole besos cortos - Tu perseverancia, tu espíritu libre, tu independencia…

En ese momento, golpearon la puerta y escucharon un chillido conocido que los horrorizó.

-¡Enishi-kun! ¡Soy yo, Chizuru-chan!

Enishi y Tokio se incorporaron de un salto.

-¡Un minuto, Chizuru! – exclamó Enishi mientras trataba de esconder a una asustada Tokio para que la menor de las Kamiya no descubriera el romance.

Después de asegurarse de que Tokio estuviera bien escondida en el armario del fondo, Enishi fue a recibir a Chizuru, quien para fortuna de ambos, no pasó del shoji, por lo cual Tokio no pudo escuchar claramente la conversación. Pero no le importaba, porque lo que más le dolía era el hecho de tener a su propia hermana engañada respecto a Enishi.

-¡Vengo a hacerte una invitación! – le anunció una animada Chizuru a Enishi - ¡Ikumatsu Kiyosato dará una cena en homenaje a Tomoe-chan esta noche! ¡E invitó a la familia entera! ¡Y quería invitarte para que fueras mi pareja!

Tokio escuchaba murmullos, se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando.

-Ojalá no vuelva a suceder lo que pasó entre tú y Himura-san. – agregó Chizuru.

-¿Kenshin estará presente? En ese caso, prometo comportarme y no dar motivos para mal. - prometió Enishi - ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y escoges un lindo kimono para estar deslumbrante esta noche?

-¡Ay, Enishi-kun! – exclamó la chica con estrellas en los ojos - ¡Siempre pensando en tu Chizuru-chan!

Una vez que Chizuru se fue, Enishi corrió para sacar a Tokio de su escondite. Ella salió llorando del armario.

-¡Tokio! – se alarmó el poeta - ¿Estás bien?

-No, ya no quiero engañar a mi hermana. – sollozó Tokio, pero con un dejo de convicción - Enishi, hoy le contamos todo o terminaremos.

Enishi suspiró.

-Sí, lo haremos. – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

Después de entrenar y antes de ir a su casa a prepararse para la cena en la mansión de los Kiyosato, Kaoru se sentó junto a su caballo. Necesitaba pensar seriamente sobre lo sucedido para poder decidir qué hacer de ahora en más.

Las palabras de Megumi resonaban en su cabeza.

 _Flashback_

 _-Pero voy a darte un último consejo, Kaoru: la conversación que tuve con Kenshin me dejó algo muy claro, él te ama. Y si dejas pasar eso cometerás el peor error de tu vida._

 _Fin flashback_

Y eso era algo que él había demostrado no sólo con su cambio de actitud; sino también en el momento en que discutieron, pudo ver el semblante de desesperación del pelirrojo, hasta temió que hiciera alguna locura. Jamás lo había visto así, a él, tan reservado y controlado de sí mismo. Jamás había visto así a otras personas, que se decían enamoradas, comportarse realmente como si una ruptura fuera el fin del mundo, como le pasó al ingeniero. Tenía que admitir que se apenó por Kenshin, aún estado furiosa con él. Pero también tenía que admitir que el apego que él sentía por ella rayaba lo insano. Como si ella fuera la única persona en brindarle cariño en su vida y sintiera la necesidad de aferrarse a ella a como dé lugar. Para prueba, el hecho de que le mintiera de esa forma.

Pero por otro lado, ahora que pensaba en frío, estaba el tema del estatus social. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero por un minuto se puso en los zapatos de Kenshin y Megumi, y se dio cuenta de que ella también se manejaría con cautela en cuanto a relaciones humanas. Sin ir lejos, siempre fue testigo de cómo muchas jóvenes buscaron la amistad de Megumi sólo por ser nieta del Barón Gensai e hija del patriota Kogoro Katsura, sin sentir nada sincero hacia ella y sólo para ganar más notoriedad a su lado. Supuso que Kenshin, por ser hijo de un marqués y ser hombre, la tenía más difícil: siempre considerado un buen partido por su dinero y posesiones y no por lo que él como persona pudiera ofrecer, lo cual seguramente lo había llevado a ser desconfiado. Se imaginó que también tuvo que sortear y evitar a personas lambisconas y con segundas intenciones, personas como…Shura.

No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de evocar a esa mujer al pensar en ese tipo de gente interesada. Le parecía que su relación con Ikumatsu Kiyosato era algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón nadie se daba cuenta o no la veían como una amenaza. O era muy buena engañando.

Aun así, después de pensarlo mucho, decidió darle la oportunidad a Kenshin de conversar y defenderse con más calma en todo este asunto. Y estaba decidida a que hablaran esa noche en algún momento de la velada. Sin embargo, eso no sería garantía de nada, sopesaría muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión final sobre su relación. Lo mismo iba para Megumi.

Se levantó y montó su caballo, de regreso a casa.

* * *

Y llegó la noche, y con ella, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo de Akira. Era el momento decisivo para él: su madre y su amor se conocerían, y confiaba en que la delicadeza de Tomoe conquistara el corazón de Ikumatsu. Kenshin permanecía a su lado.

-Agradezco mucho tu presencia, amigo. – le dijo Akira sinceramente.

-Espero que tú y Tomoe-dono sean felices. – le deseo Kenshin.

Cuando al fin tocaron a la puerta y los anfitriones se dispusieron a recibir a la invitada, se llevaron tremenda sorpresa al ver a toda la familia Kamiya a pleno. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Shura.

-No me dijiste que invitarías a toda esa gente, Akira. – le susurró Ikumatsu a su hijo.

-Sólo invité a Tomoe, Okaa-sama. – le contestó el, algo nervioso. Luego le susurró a Kaede - Kaede, por favor, prepara más lugares en la mesa. Necesitamos ser educados. – y con su acostumbrado buen humor, bramó a los invitados - ¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Me alegro de que estén aquí! Me gustaría presentarles a mi madre: Ikumatsu Kiyosato.

Ikumatsu Kiyosato hizo una elegante reverencia.

-¡Por Kami! – gritó Sakura Kamiya - ¡Qué honra! ¡Niñas, es la Reina del Arroz! – y se inclinó de manera exagerada ante la mujer. Sólo Chizuru siguió su ejemplo.

Ikumatsu tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver semejantes vecinas.

-Bienvenidos, queridos vecinos. – dijo con toda la educación del mundo - Me imagino que tú eres la famosa Tomoe. – se dirigió a la aludida, quien supuso que era la dueña del corazón de su hijo, por ser la más bella y apocada de todas las hermanas.

Tomoe se inclinó delicadamente ante ella.

-Es un placer para mí conocer a la madre de Akira-san. – dijo con humildad.

-Realmente eres bonita. – observó la Reina del Arroz - Bueno, siéntanse como en su casa.

Y los Kamiya fueron en tropel hacia la sala. Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru con cautela.

-No creí que vinieras. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y te decepciona eso? – le preguntó la otra molesta.

-No, al contrario. – contestó él - Me da esperanzas de que lo hayas pensado mejor.

Al ver que Shura se aproximaba para llevarse a Kenshin, Kaoru le dijo:

-Creo que una conversación entre los dos va a tener que esperar.

Sentados en el sofá, empezaba el coloquio entre los padres de los enamorados.

-¿Por qué una joven tan linda como Tomoe-san estuvo soltera tanto tiempo? – quiso saber Ikumatsu.

-Tomoe es muy romántica, Ikumatsu-san. – explicó Koshijiro amablemente - Nunca se encantó lo suficiente por alguien.

Ikumatsu asintió con respeto. Le parecía un hombre honorable.

-¡Hasta que apareció Akira-san! – chilló Sakura a su lado - Es que mi hija mayor es una preciosidad, ¡no es para cualquiera!

-Mamá, suena como si estuvieras vendiendo a Tomoe. – intervino Kaoru.

-¡Ni que fuera carne, Kaoru-chan! – la regañó su madre - ¡Si la señora hubiese tenido cinco hijas me entendería! ¡Porque no cualquiera tiene la suerte de quedarse viuda de un hombre rico, como usted!

Y se hizo el silencio y todos se dieron vuelta para mirarla con temor.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó su marido.

-¡No lo tomes a mal, anata! – le dijo ella con cariño - ¡Quiero que vivas más de cien años!

Ikumatsu se mantuvo calma, para alivio de Akira y Kenshin.

-¿Qué insinúa, Sakura-san? – preguntó con frialdad.

-¡Lo que todo el mundo dice! ¿O acaso estoy equivocada?

-En efecto, él me dejó sus negocios. – respondió ella con altivez - Negocios que yo me encargué de expandir.

-¡Atención, la mesa está servida! – anunció Shura, quien era la única que se divertía con todo ese despliegue de confusión.

Se sentaron en una enorme mesa, decorada con flores, con fina vajilla y cubiertos de plata. Todos los invitados estaban impresionados, pues eran prácticas occidentales que no eran muy frecuentes en esos lugares aún. Shura se relamía pensando en el momento en que tuvieran que manipular esos elementos. En ese momento, un sirviente anunciaba la llegada de Enishi Yukishiro.

-¡Muy buenas noches y muy buen provecho! – exclamó él de buen humor.

Todos miraron a Kenshin, nerviosos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó el pelirrojo con voz mortal. Akira, a su lado, se preparaba para sujetarlo por si se decidía a lanzarse sobre el peliblanco.

-Soy un invitado, Kenshin.

-¡Yo invité a Enishi-kun! – dijo Chizuru - ¡Así que compórtese, Himura-san!

-¿Me perdí de algo? – le susurró Ikumatsu a Shura con extrañeza.

-Himura-san y Yukishiro-san no están en buenos términos. – le explicó su amiga - No sé qué se le pasó por la cabeza a esa muchacha cuando lo invitó.

En el extremo de la mesa, los susurros eran otros.

-Por favor, Kenshin, no te vayas. – le pidió Akira.

-Sólo me quedo por ti y Tomoe-dono. – susurró Kenshin con enojo.

Y frente a ellos, también cuchicheaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Tokio a Enishi.

-No conseguí estar ni un segundo lejos de ti. – le contestó él con una sonrisa.

A continuación, llegaron los empleados con los platos del menú, que consistía en carne de res presentada de manera elegante. Parecía una escultura a los ojos de los Kamiya.

-¡Ay, qué cosa más linda y delicada! – chilló Sakura - ¿Realmente es comida?

Después de un rato en que los invitados peleaban con su comida con esos cubiertos tan extraños, para diversión de Shura y pena de Kenshin y Akira, Tokio pidió permiso para ir al lavabo y se levantó. Enishi, al notar que la chica no estaba muy contenta con su presencia, se excusó para tomar un poco de aire.

Shura llamó a Kaede.

-La joven se levantó y el poeta fue detrás de ella. – murmuró - Ve a ver qué se traen.

* * *

Tokio salió al patio sollozando, dividida entre la culpa y el disgusto. Enishi salió detrás de ella para calmarla.

-Amor mío, no te enojes. – le pidió - Pensé que sería divertido aparecer y dar la sorpresa.

-¿No entiendes que me siento mal al engañar a mi hermana? – masculló Tokio con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Claro, si eres una persona buena. – dijo Enishi tomándola de las manos.

-Las cosas no pueden seguir de esta manera. – sentenció ella - Una cosa es una aventura que uno esconde, y otra muy diferente es el engaño a otros. ¡Creo que mejor terminamos!

Enishi no quería ni escuchar eso.

-¡Pero Tokio, estoy enamorado de ti! – exclamó - ¡No destruyas mi corazón!

-¡¿Y cómo crees que está el mío?!

Se secó las lágrimas y volvió al comedor, instantes después el poeta la siguió. Y por último Kaede salió de su escondite para hacer el reporte.

-Los dos están de romance, pero parece que la menor también gusta de él y se lo esconden. – le informó a Shura, a quien se le estaba ocurriendo una gran idea para coronar la noche.

* * *

Megumi saltó de su carruaje para irrumpir como loca en casa del Coronel Hajime Saito.

-¡Coronel! – lo llamaba.

Un sorprendido Saito la recibió.

-¡Megumi-san! – se preocupó - ¿Está bien?

-Disculpe por venir a esta hora y sin avisar. – se excusó la joven después de que el hombre la hiciera pasar - Pero necesito saber si Aoshi-san siente algo por mí. ¿Él me ama? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Había estado todo el día pensando en esa posibilidad, luego de analizar las duras palabras de Kaoru y reflexionar sobre las verdaderas razones de la partida de Aoshi Shinomori.

A Saito la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Hizo lo que pudo para salvar la situación.

-¿Pero qué pregunta es esa, Megumi-san? Aoshi siente un gran aprecio…

-No estoy hablando de ese tipo de aprecio. – lo interrumpió Megumi - Lo que quiero saber es si él nutre sentimientos más…profundos por mí.

-Bueno, Aoshi se fue porque tiene sus negocios en Kioto. – Saito trataba de encauzar la conversación para otro lado.

-Pero aquí también. – repuso ella - Y siento que su partida tuvo que ver conmigo.

Fue allí que Saito entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba la expresión de la joven.

-¿Y para qué quiere saber? – preguntó - ¿Cambiaría algo para Aoshi?

-Si no fuese importante, no estaría aquí.

-Seré sincero si usted promete ser sincera conmigo, ya que lo que me pide es entrometerme en la vida de un amigo querido. – decidió a revelar Saito, rogando que Aoshi lo perdonara - Pues bien, Aoshi la ama, Megumi-san.

Megumi quedó sin habla, como si la voz le fuera arrebatada y alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza, pues sentía su mente embotada. Cuando al fin pudo hablar, sólo atinó a balbucear.

-¿Me ama…? ¿Yo…? ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de eso?

-¿Y usted? ¿Ama a Aoshi? – quiso saber Saito, expectante.

-¿Yo? – se apresuró a decir ella, nerviosa - ¿Qué importa si amo a Aoshi-san o no?

-¡Importa totalmente! – exclamó Saito, indignado. A veces esa chica lo sacaba de quicio - ¿O sólo preguntó por vanidad? ¿Por la satisfacción de saber que un hombre como Aoshi la ama?

Megumi se ofendió.

-¿Quién se piensa que soy, Coronel? – inquirió - Yo tengo una misión en esta vida, que es cuidar de mi padre y mi abuelo hasta sus muertes. Fue lo que le prometí a mi madre en su lecho de muerte.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Megumi-san. – se disculpó el coronel, más calmado.

-Debo pedirle que nuestra conversación no sea transmitida a Aoshi-san. – le pidió Megumi antes de irse, a lo que Saito se mostró de acuerdo. No sabía qué pretendía la joven en querer saber eso, pero él estaba dispuesto a proteger la integridad y el buen nombre de su amigo.

* * *

Llegado el momento del postre, Tomoe se dirigió tímidamente a la dueña de casa.

-Ikumatsu-san, me gustaría agradecerle la gentileza de invitarnos a cenar. – le dijo con mucho respeto.

-Concuerdo con usted, Tomoe-dono. – la apoyó Kenshin.

-Estoy seguro de que mi madre está muy complacida por…

-Akira, estoy presente. – lo interrumpió su madre - Puedo hablar por mí misma.

-Entonces, por favor, déjenos saber sus impresiones. – intervino Kaoru, quien ya se estaba cansando de las impertinencias de todo el mundo en esa casa.

-¡Kaoru-chan, no le hables así a la Reina del Arroz! – le reprendió su madre.

Mientras se daba esta conversación, Shura empezó a dar marcha a su plan. Enishi estaba sentado entre ella y Tokio, lo cual era una posición ideal para ella. Y así lo hizo: con uno de sus pies, Shura empezó a acariciar la pierna de Enishi del lado en el que estaba Tokio, así el poeta pensaría que era la joven. Enishi percibió el toque con sorpresa, y creyendo que Tokio lo había perdonado, se dispuso a hacerle lo mismo. Tokio a su vez, se alarmó al sentir los pies de Enishi jugueteando con los suyos, pero se dejó, pensando que era tiempo de perdonarlo y de jugar un rato.

Después de asegurarse de que los dos siguieran con esa danza de toques que ella había iniciado, Shura se concentró en Chizuru. Por medio de gestos, llamó su atención, y con una mueca significativa, le indicó que mirara bajo la mesa. Chizuru así lo hizo, y grande fue su sorpresa y su furia al ver lo que veía.

-¡TOKIO-CHAN! ¡ENISHI-KUN! ¡LO SABÍA! – bramó a ambos enamorados, asustando a todo el mundo presente.

El pandemonio que le siguió fue de proporciones épicas. Chizuru pataleando y llorando como una niña pequeña, presa de un ataque de rabieta y celos. Corrió junto a su madre, luego junto a Ikumatsu, abrazándolas en busca de apoyo y consuelo, y ante la mirada azorada de todos. De repente, dejando de lado su angustia y dando paso a la ira, Chizuru se abalanzó hacia su hermana gritándole que era una traidora, y ambas chicas empezaron a dar vuelta sobre la mesa tirándose de los pelos y desparramando por todos lados los postres y los utensilios. Los hombres trataron de acercarse para separarlas pero simplemente ellas no permitían que lo hicieran. En un momento Tokio logró zafarse de su hermana y corrió hacia Ikumatsu, por lo que Chizuru agarró un pastel y se dispuso a arrojárselo.

Lástima que el pastel fue a dar de lleno en la cara de Ikumatsu Kiyosato.

Al escándalo reinante, siguió el más absoluto silencio. Todas las miradas, aterradas, hacia la dueña de casa, quien lentamente trataba de sacarse todo el merengue del rostro.

-Creo que podemos dar la velada por finalizada. – dijo fríamente - Ahora todo quedó más claro. – y se retiró. Desesperado, Akira fue tras ella.

Llegando a las habitaciones, la llamó.

-¡Okaa-sama!

Todavía con el rostro cubierto de pastel, su madre se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¡Prepara tu equipaje, que mañana te vas a Kioto! – le ordenó.

-¡Nos vamos ahora! – exclamó Koshijiro en el comedor, indignado con sus hijas. Tomoe, llorando, salió corriendo con Kaoru detrás de ella.

-¡Estropearon el día de Tomoe-chan! – gritaba Koshijiro - ¡Son un par de descocadas!

-Chizuru-chan… - empezó Tokio. Lamentaba profundamente que las cosas se dieran así.

-¡Tienes prohibido hablar conmigo! – le gritó su hermana mientras se iban.

Kenshin, en cambio, observaba a Enishi desde su puesto con el más puro odio posible.

-Me sorprende la facilidad con la que consigues destruir la vida de quien tiene la infelicidad de cruzarse en tu camino. – le dijo con voz ronca.

-Con permiso. – dijo Enishi por toda respuesta y se marchó. El pelirrojo subió a su habitación, visiblemente enfurecido.

Quien festejaba la serie de eventos accidentados en la velada era Shura, quien no podía estar más feliz de ver el fruto de su esfuerzo.

-¡Esta cena tuvo un éxito mayor al esperado! – le dijo extasiada a Kaede.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ikumatsu no podía creer la revelación de Shura en el desayuno. Estaban ellas solas: Akira y Kenshin se habían negado a bajar.

-¿Quieres decir que invitaste a la familia entera a propósito? – se sorprendió - ¿Qué locura es esa, Shura?

Shura suspiró largamente.

-Amiga mía, necesitaba dejar en claro que Tomoe-san y su familia son una banda de inadaptados. – le explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y sucedió algo que Shura no se esperó, Ikumatsu le sonrió con gratitud.

-Me sorprendes positivamente. – le dijo - Tu estrategia fue perfecta y me hizo tomar una decisión: te quedarás aquí en Hagi, para seguir con las negociaciones de los Katsura. Yo volveré a Kioto con Akira.

Minutos después, los sirvientes llevaban los equipajes de sus patrones para el carruaje que se disponía a llevar a los Kiyosato a Hiroshima, para tomar un barco a Osaka y de allí rumbo a Kioto.

Ikumatsu se encaminaba tranquilamente hacia el carruaje, mientras Akira, sumido en la tristeza, no sabía ni donde estaba. Kenshin lo tranquilizó y prometió hacer de nexo entre él y Tomoe, lo cual animó un poco al joven.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su amada.

Y así, el carruaje se puso en marcha y madre e hijo se perdieron en la lejanía. De mal humor, Kenshin se fue a la obra.

A Shura la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo: había recuperado la confianza de Ikumatsu y con eso se había largado a Kioto para no molestarla, había logrado separar a Akira y a Tomoe y por fin, y más importante, ella se quedaba sola con Kenshin en la mansión.

* * *

Kenshin llegó a la obra con un humor de miedo. Pero se obligó a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, más tarde iría a casa de la familia Kamiya a interesarse por ellos y a hablar con Kaoru. En ese momento, tenían previsto hacer tareas de explosiones al pie de una pequeña montaña para poder abrir un túnel. Era importante y necesitaba estar concentrado y dedicado a eso.

Kaoru se había levantado temprano. Le había costado dormir y veló por el sueño de una desesperada Tomoe, por lo que pasó muy mala noche. Sabiendo que a esa hora Kenshin estaría en la ferrovía, se preparó y fue a buscarlo para hablar de lo ocurrido y de lo suyo.

En el fondo, sospechaba con temor y vergüenza, que este tipo de comportamientos de gente como ellos fuera el detonante de que personas como Kenshin y compañía tuvieran sus reservas. Su familia era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Llegó a la obra y luego de preguntar dónde estaba el ingeniero, se dirigió hacia el interior del túnel a medio hacer. Sanosuke, extrañado de verla, dejó su trabajo y la siguió.

-Las rocas en este punto son más densas de lo que imaginamos. – le informó uno de sus empleados a Kenshin - Por eso reforcé la carga de explosivos para abrir camino y encontrar un nuevo punto propicio para seguir con el cauce del túnel.

El pelirrojo dio un par de instrucciones más, tenían todo ya preparado y empezarían con las explosiones de un momento a otro. De repente, como una luz en la oscuridad el lugar, vio a Kaoru aproximarse a él.

-Kenshin. – dijo ella.

La alegría de verla no evitó que se contrariara por haber venido hasta ese lugar tan inhóspito.

-¡Kaoru-dono! – exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

-No pudimos conversar anoche y quedé ansiosa. – se excusó ella.

-Bueno, aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir. – dijo él con una sonrisa. Moría por abrazarla, pero no la quería presionar.

-Vine para decir que, después de pensarlo mucho, te perdono, de verdad. Pensé en lo que me dijiste y lo que Megumi me contó y entendí que ustedes los ricos tienen ciertas expectativas. Y finalmente lo entendí. – agregó - Después del desastre de anoche me quedó claro que somos de mundos totalmente diferentes.

-¿Entonces llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo? – quiso saber Kenshin, aliviado.

Kaoru hizo un puchero que no le gustó nada al pelirrojo. Ella esperaba que le dijera otra cosa.

-¿Entonces quedamos así? – le reclamó - ¡Mou! ¡Pensé que me dirías que tenemos que luchar por lo nuestro a como dé lugar o algo así!

-¡Kaoru-dono, yo te amo…! – se empezó a desesperar Kenshin, temeroso de que se fuera y no quisiera verlo nunca más.

-Pero tu orgullo es mayor que tu amor. ¿No es así? – dijo Kaoru con dolor.

Y escucharon una voz enojada que les hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera? – era Sanosuke Sagara.

Kenshin lo miró con sus ojos dorados largando chispas.

-¡Sanosuke no se meta, que esto no tiene nada que ver con usted! – le advirtió.

-¡Pero le está faltando el respeto a Jo-chan a causa de su familia! – repuso Sano.

-¡No se apresure a sacar conclusiones equivocadas!

-¿Me está llamando burro?

-¡Si no acepta eso, por lo menos acepte una orden de su patrón y salga de aquí!

-¡Pues usted ya no es mi patrón! – gritó el joven - ¡Renuncio!

Y dicho esto, le estampó un puñetazo a Kenshin en la cara, tirándolo al suelo. El pelirrojo no tardó en incorporarse y lanzarse hacia él, con lo cual ambos quedaron enzarzados en una pelea a puño limpio y cuerpo a cuerpo. Kaoru estaba desesperada; no sabía qué hacer para separarlos, y lamentó que no hubiera nadie para ayudarla. No importaba qué tanto les gritara, ninguno la escuchaba. Lloraba y gritaba sumida en la angustia y el miedo, pues los dos hombres eran fuertes y fácilmente podrían matarse. Parecían un par de animales peleando a muerte.

En un momento, que parecía llevarse a cabo en cámara lenta, Sanosuke empujó a Kenshin hacia atrás, donde estaban los detonantes de las bombas, haciendo que éste con su cuerpo las activara.

-¡NO! – gritó Kaoru de manera desgarradora.

A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar explosiones que se iban acercando gradualmente, hasta que los tres quedaron atrapados entre el humo y los escombros.

No había salida. Estaban atrapados.


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que nada, gracias **Pjean** y **Guest** por sus comentarios: aunque escandalosa, la cena de los Kiyosato fue muy necesaria para decidir a la madre de Akira en cuanto a la conveniencia de que se relacionaran con ellos. Como parte de la clase elitista y dirigente, Ikumatsu no querría involucrarse no sólo con gente pobre, sino también sin maneras. Aparte todo eso ayudado por el plan de Shura de meter a Enishi en el embrollo, sabiendo que es disputado por dos de esas hermanas, pero eso fue más cuestión de suerte para ella, ya que se enteró en ese mismo momento.

Vemos también a una Kaoru que a veces actúa antes de pensar, pero cuando piensa, lo hace bien. Es una persona que se pone en el lugar de los demás y está dispuesta a pedir perdón ante sus equivocaciones, así como de admitir sus errores. Es muy humana y no se la pasa sufriendo y lamentándose, tratando siempre de solucionarlo todo. Me encanta escribirla, ya que desde el primer momento no quise que fuera la típica damisela en apuros. Quería que fuera toda una heroína, capaz de tomar decisiones sin pedir permiso y pensando también en sí misma. Así como quiero ver a Kenshin siendo un inútil a la hora de querer protegerla XD, sólo por el simple hecho de que ella sí se puede proteger a sí misma, sin necesitarlo a todas horas.

Con respecto a Misao, su historia con Soujiro estará llena de misterio y romance, así como de las intervenciones de gente que no quiere ver esa felicidad. Y en cuanto a Akira, él es alguien que indudablemente vive en una nube y necesita despertar de su estado de niño mimado y protegido. Puedo adelantar que se verá una gran evolución en él a medida que avance la historia.

Me encantaría poder actualizarla más seguido, pero estoy muy metida también con **La mujer huracán** y la traducción de **Rengoku** (Con **Entre el ser y no ser** me tomo el tiempo sin problemas, no tiene mucho éxito pero no por eso lo voy a dejar de actualizar, me encanta mi Kaoru villana XD). Aparte tengo unas traducciones que voy a publicar más adelante cuando termine esas dos. Así que por favor les pido paciencia. Quién me manda a meterme en tantas cosas XD.

Saludos y espero que les guste este capítulo!

* * *

A pesar de los escombros, el polvo y el sonido de las explosiones que los rodeaban, Kenshin pudo divisar el carro minero que estaba sobre rieles. Todavía había esperanza, pues no se había cerrado del todo esa salida, pero necesitaban moverse rápido, un segundo de duda y estarían acabados.

-¡VAMOS AL CARRO! – rugió el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a duras penas y Kaoru se preocupó al ver el tamaño del vehículo.

-¿Cabremos todos? – preguntó angustiada.

-¡Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo! – exclamó Sanosuke.

-¡NO! – se desesperó Kaoru - ¡NADIE SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ! – Sanosuke miró a Kenshin y éste entendió: ambos levantaron a la chica y la pusieron dentro del carro, para después empujarlo hacia la salida. Ella tenía que salvarse - ¡ESPEREN! ¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡NOOOO!

Una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores los acabó por separar. La fuerza del impacto impulsó al carro a moverse a toda velocidad hacia afuera, mientras que por otro lado, terminó por sepultar a Kenshin y a Sanosuke dentro del túnel.

Fuera del lugar, los trabajadores escucharon las detonaciones en cadena y temerosos, recordaron que el patrón estaba dentro. En ese momento, un último estallido despidió con fuerza al carro sobre los rieles, que los hombres detuvieron. Encontraron dentro a Kaoru en un estado de histeria, quien de un salto salió y corrió hacia la montaña, gritando y llorando por los dos hombres que la salvaron.

-¡KENSHIN! ¡QUIERO AYUDAR! ¡SANO! – gritaba mientras trataba de sacar las piedras como una loca.

* * *

Una decidida Sakura Kamiya, seguida de una afligida Tomoe, salía de su casa con destino claro. Koshijiro salió del gallinero para ver qué se traían.

-Sólo por curiosidad. – les dijo - ¿Adónde van?

-Iremos a hacer una visita de agradecimiento a Ikumatsu Kiyosato. – anunció su mujer con solemnidad.

Su marido la miró como si viniera de otro planeta.

-¿Agradecimiento? – ironizó - ¿No querrás decir una visita de disculpa por la actitud de Tokio-chan y Chizuru-chan?

-¡Bueno, de disculpa y agradecimiento! – se corrigió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco - Una mujer con clase como ella comprenderá nuestra intención.

-Ikumatsu-san parece una persona muy triste. – observó Tomoe distraídamente - Tal vez porque quedó viuda muy joven. Pero parece ser una persona bondadosa como Akira-san.

-Claro, del mismo modo que tú te pareces a tu madre. – se burló su padre.

Sakura lo miró con animosidad.

-¡Vamos! – le dijo a su hija.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, fueron recibidas por Shura, quien había cambiado su actitud amable a otra fría y despectiva.

-Ay, querida, después de lo sucedido anoche, Ikumatsu creyó que era mejor ir a Kioto para que Akira-kun se pudiera concentrar en los negocios de la familia. – le explicó sin ganas a Tomoe, disfrutando de verla con el rostro cada vez más desencajado ante la noticia.

-¡Qué barbaridad! – se lamentó Sakura - ¡Justo veníamos a disculparnos por la confusión!

-Pues siento mucho informarles de que perdieron su tiempo.

-Pero Shura-san… - insistió Sakura.

-Ahora me disculpan, pero tengo cosas que hacer. – y mirándolas con desprecio, les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Sakura se volvió a Tomoe. Ella trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, pero éstas, rebeldes, caían por sus mejillas sin cesar.

-Hija mía, lo siento tanto…

-Por favor, mamá, no quiero hablar más del asunto… - sollozaba la chica - Akira-san nunca llegó a proponerme nada, así que ya no importa… - y se fue corriendo.

-Tomoe-chan…

* * *

 _Era una mañana muy soleada, diferente de la noche, horario en que solía salir. Él había accedido a llevarla por nuevos rumbos hacia aventuras desconocidas, aventuras que vivirían juntos._

 _Un caballo negro, a todo galope, y su jinete: alto, fuerte, vestido todo de negro y enmascarado, dándole la seguridad de que aunque no supiese quién era, podía confiar en él; él la protegería de todos los peligros y juntos irían en busca de viajes legendarios._

 _El caballo iba a toda velocidad, pero ella no temía: se agarraba fuertemente de su cintura, sabía que no la dejaría caer. Estaba segura a su lado._

 _El Jinete Negro…_

Y después una voz aguda. La de Misao.

-¡Tokio-chan! – le dijo - ¡Despierta, ya casi es hora del almuerzo!

Tokio abrió los ojos y se incorporó, algo molesta por haber tenido su sueño interrumpido. Pero con pena, recordó todo lo vivido la noche anterior. El Jinete Negro era una fantasía, pero lo que tenía sobre ella era una amarga realidad.

-Dormí muy tarde…es que…me quedé pensando en la confusión de anoche… - empezó a rezongar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Misao.

-No muy bien. – dijo con tristeza - Debería haberle contado todo a Chizuru-chan, y no haber dejado que ella lo descubriera todo de esa manera. – luego se dirigió a Misao - Pero estoy feliz de que por lo menos a una de nosotras le vaya bien en el amor.

Su hermana no pudo evitar sonreír, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció.

-Pero esa mansión… - murmuró.

-¿No habías superado eso?

-Es que me encontré con Uki-chan y me dijo…

-Basta con esas cosas, Misao-chan. – le regañó Tokio - Prométeme que sólo escucharás a tu corazón y no a los demás.

Misao asintió, no muy segura.

* * *

Kenshin despertó con un dolor terrible de cabeza y con polvo por todos lados. No tenía ni idea de por cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado, y mientras se incorporaba, tosía debido a todo el polvo que había tragado.

Aunque tenía el cuerpo entero entumecido, se percató de que no tenía heridas graves o huesos rotos. Tan sólo magulladuras y raspones; había tenido suerte.

Y en un microsegundo recordó todo y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Sanosuke, mientras se preguntaba si Kaoru había logrado salir sana y salva del túnel. Su preocupación llegaba a límites insospechados.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar a Sanosuke por los escombros, frenético.

-¡Sanosuke! – llamaba - ¡SANOSUKE!

De repente, vio un bulto moverse entre enormes cascotes. Era el muchacho Sagara, quien no paraba de toser a medida que recobraba el conocimiento. Lo vio hacer unas muecas de dolor, pues tenía una pierna lastimada por las filosas piedras.

Kenshin corrió hacia él y lo sentó.

-¡Sanosuke! ¡Reaccione, hábleme! ¡Está vivo! ¡Estará todo bien!

* * *

Afuera, ya se había dispuesto todo para el rescate. Los obreros se organizaron para la faena de sacar los escombros y Kaoru entre ellos, ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

-¡KENSHIN! – llamaba ella a medida que sacaba rocas.

-¡Señorita, difícilmente la escuchen! – le dijo preocupado el encargado - ¡Ya oyó al especialista! Tal vez ellos…

-¡NO DIGA ESO! ¡ESTÁN VIVOS! ¡KENSHIN!

-Señorita, creo que es mejor que descanse un poco. – insistió el hombre.

-No puedo parar. – dijo ella sin escucharlo - No podemos parar. – estaba totalmente sucia, cansada y en un estado de alteración tal que en cualquier momento colapsaba.

-Mandé un telegrama a Yamaguchi, pero la ayuda demorará en venir.

Ya que no tenía fuerzas para colaborar con la carga, Kaoru decidió buscar ayuda con el Coronel Hajime Saito.

-En ese caso iré al pueblo a procurarla. – dijo mientras buscaba a su caballo con la mirada - Entre más seamos, mejor.

Cuando lo vio, corrió hacia él y lo montó, galopando como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Hagi.

* * *

Tokio suspiró mientras terminaba de acomodarse el kimono y se arreglaba el cabello. Ya no podía hacer nada más que disculparse con Tomoe por la escena de anoche, y tampoco podía hacer más que esperar a que Chizuru la perdonara por lo sucedido con Enishi. Y conociéndola, no lo haría tan pronto.

También estaba decidida a terminar todo con Enishi; con dolor, elegiría el amor fraternal a la de un hombre, por más que lo amase.

Pero por otro lado, seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo con el Jinete Negro. No lo había visto nunca y no podía ni imaginarse quién pudiera ser, pero se sonrojaba al pensar que tenían en Hagi a un héroe local dispuesto a mantener el orden y colaborar con el Coronel Saito y su regimiento por el bien de las personas.

Quería saber de él, y quién mejor que el Coronel para informarla y ayudarla.

Mientras salía de su habitación fue sorprendida por la voz chillona de su hermana menor.

-¡Ahí estás, ladrona de novios!

Tokio fue a enfrentar a Chizuru.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te pones así conmigo y no con él? – le preguntó enfadada.

-¡Porque seguro tú fuiste la que sedujo al pobrecito! – gimió Chizuru - ¡Él jamás me traicionaría!

-En primer lugar, Enishi nunca fue tuyo, son cosas que tú interpretaste mal. – repuso Tokio - Y en segundo lugar, ya no tengo más nada con él. ¡Así que quédatelo! – y se fue dejando a Chizuru con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a Hagi, se encontró con Saito en la calle; la chica se sonrió, pues no tenía que ir hasta el apartado cuartel. Lo llamó.

-¡Coronel! – verla sonriente y con ganas de hablar con él descolocó un poco al ex Shinsengumi, pero se recompuso rápido - ¿Ha sabido del Jinete Negro?

-¿Jinete Negro?

-Parece uno de esos personajes salidos de los libros de aventuras. – Tokio no pudo evitar poner ojos soñadores al hablarle de él.

Saito levantó una ceja.

-¿No cree que pueda ser una persona peligrosa? – le preguntó, curioso.

-Coronel, un poco de peligro le pone diversión a la vida. – replicó Tokio - Por eso quiero averiguar quién es.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un caballo corriendo desesperadamente por las calles. Tokio reconoció al caballo y a su jinete.

Era Kaoru. Y se la veía en un estado lamentable.

-¡SOCORRO! – gritaba la joven - ¡HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN LA OBRA!

En ese momento, Megumi pasaba con su carruaje. A pesar de estar peleadas, no pudo evitar preocuparse y acercarse a su amiga.

-¡Kaoru!

-¿Cómo estás? – se angustió Tokio, mientras Saito bajaba a la chica del caballo - ¿Qué explosión?

-Hubo una explosión en el túnel…Kenshin y Sanosuke no pudieron salir a tiempo… - farfulló ella.

-¡Calma, tenemos que pensar en una estrategia! – exclamó el Coronel con autoridad y se dirigió a Kaoru - ¿Cuántos hombres hay en la obra?

-No sé exactamente, pero no son suficientes.

-¡Ahora mismo voy al cuartel a convocar a mis soldados! – respondió él dirigiéndose inmediatamente al lugar, mientras Kaoru y Megumi volvían a la obra en el carruaje de la joven Katsura. Tokio volvió a su casa a informar de lo ocurrido.

* * *

En la Mansión Shishio, Uki limpiaba con amor el retrato de Yumi cuando de repente Soujiro apareció detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-Uki-san, quiero hablar contigo. – le dijo.

-Soujiro-sama. – la joven se inclinó. La confundía con ese buen humor, se suponía que lo que ella le había dicho sobre Misao lo preocuparía y haría desistir del noviazgo.

-Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre Misao, que ella mezclaba fantasía con realidad cuando niña. – empezó el joven médico alegremente.

-Disculpe, Soujiro-sama, no quise alertarlo sobre cosas de niños.

-No me alertaste nada, es más, abriste mis ojos.

Quien abrió sus ojos en ese momento fue Uki, y bien abiertos, pues no podía creer que su plan había tenido éxito tan pronto.

-No entiendo. – dijo con voz seca. Y lo que escuchó a continuación la decepcionó sobremanera.

-Descubrí que esa combinación de fantasía y realidad puede ser fantástica. – explicó Soujiro - Yo, que siempre viví en un mundo científico, con mis libros de Medicina, puedo descubrir algo más estimulante y encantador en ese mundo en el que vive Misao. Y quería agradecerte.

-¡Qué bueno! – festejó Uki, sin expresión en el rostro y con un disgusto disimulado.

* * *

En realidad, Shura sí tenía un asunto importante que tratar al echar a las Kamiya de su ahora mansión, y ése era la visita al Barón Gensai Katsura, para negociar a su modo de una vez por todas y hacer al viejo flaquear con respecto a sus tierras.

Estaba que se relamía. Las Kamiya fuera de sus planes y ahora con libertad absoluta para negociar, gracias a la mujer esa sin corazón para la que trabajaba. Usaría todas sus armas contra ese anciano atascado en el tiempo.

Obviamente, no fue recibida con una calurosa bienvenida.

-Normalmente, me siento honrado con las visitas que recibo y lo hago saber, pero hay personas, como usted, que no son dignas de gentilezas. – le dijo el Barón mientras se arrodillaban en la sala del enorme castillo.

-Me encanta que sea tan directo. – observó Shura - Aunque me sigo preguntando si el patatús que tuvo fue verdadero o si fue fingido para poder expulsarnos de su castillo.

-¡Cómo se atreve a decir que fingí! – reaccionó él - ¡Yo, que soy un Barón!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – se burló la mujer - Y puede dejar de hacer teatro, porque ahora no tiene platea.

-Usted es una mujer sin escrúpulos. En mis tiempos…

-Ya no estamos en sus tiempos, así que deje de dar clases de Historia, Barón. – le espetó Shura - Y ahora escúcheme: la Reina del Arroz esta vez me dio plenos poderes para que podamos tratar nuestra negociación. – y agregó con malicia - Usted tiene muchas deudas, y la más grande es la que tiene con nosotros; deuda que no dudaremos en ejecutar.

-¿Y si va a ejecutar la deuda qué hace aquí? – inquirió el Barón.

-Cuando vi que el señor no estaba dispuesto a conversar, intente hacerlo con su hijo. – explicó Shura más que contenta con lo que tenía planeado - Pero al parecer es igual a usted. Y entonces me pregunto: ¿será que es con la delicada mariposa de su nieta con quien debo hablar?

Y tuvo el efecto que esperaba. El semblante agresivo del viejo Barón se transformó en uno de angustia y miedo.

-¿Megumi-chan? – preguntó él con una mano en su corazón.

-¡No finja un ataque ahora porque no llamaré a un médico!

-¡Y además asesina! – gritó el Barón - ¡Es un monstruo!

-Bueno, estoy viendo que con el señor no voy a lograr nada, así que hablaré con Megumi-san.

-¡No haga eso! – gimió el ex daimyo - ¡Ella no está al tanto de nuestros negocios!

-¡Entonces actúe como el gran hombre de negocios que supo ser en el pasado! – le amenazó Shura con cinismo - Tiene cinco días para aceptar nuestra propuesta, de no ser así, su querida Megumi-chan lo sabrá todo. Con permiso.

Se complació de ver al pobre hombre llorando mientras salía para la mansión Kiyosato con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Triunfo que no duró mucho, ya que fue recibida por una Kaede al borde de un ataque.

-¡Madame! ¡No sabe lo que ocurrió! ¡Madame! – gritaba la sirvienta desesperada.

-¡No quiero más griterío en esta casa ahora que mando aquí! – le advirtió Shura.

-Disculpe, pero es que vino un mensajero diciendo que hubo una explosión en la obra ferroviaria y…

-¿Y qué con eso? – se rió ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Quieres que llore por unos obreros?

-¡Usted no entiende! ¡Himura-san estaba dentro del túnel que explotó!

Shura cayó sobre una silla, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Ken-san! – ahogó un grito.

-¡Y nadie sabe si está vivo o muerto!

-¡Mi Ken-san! – se quejó y dio pataletas al aire como si fuera una niña mimada - ¡Justamente ahora que estaba lista para ponerle las manos encima!

* * *

-¡SOCORRO!

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Llevaban gritando un buen rato, minutos, horas, no sabían, pero lo seguro era que nadie podía oírlos.

-Es mejor detenernos, podemos provocar un derrumbe. – propuso Sanosuke con un hilo de voz.

-Está bien, esperemos la ayuda. – concordó Kenshin, respirando pesadamente.

-¿Será que la explosión abrió algún otro pasaje?

-No lo sé, pues a fin de cuentas, pensamos en abrir un túnel mediante explosiones por etapas. – respondió el ingeniero.

Dicho esto, se dispusieron a recorrer el túnel hacia adentro, con la esperanza de poder encontrar algún vestigio de salida desde ese lado. Caminaron como les permitía la herida de Sanosuke, y después de un rato, escucharon un zumbido raro pero conocido.

El sonido de agua corriendo.

Se pusieron tan contentos que se abrazaron como si fueran los mejores amigos, de repente se separaron bruscamente, recordando su enemistad. Kaoru seguramente se hubiera reído de ellos.

Kaoru…

Aún estaban preocupados por ella. No sabían si había llegado a tiempo al exterior. Lo único que podían hacer respecto a eso era pensar que sí y tener esperanzas.

Volviendo a la posible salida encontrada, Kenshin propuso buscar dinamita restante entre los despojos y detonarlas con el fuego de la antorcha que tenía, la única que se resistió a todo el derrumbe. Eso podría hacer que se abriera otro pasaje directo a esa fuente de agua y de ahí encontrar la salida; porque si escuchaban el agua correr, quería decir que era signo de que fuera un arroyo saliendo al exterior.

Sanosuke consideró ese plan como absurdo y una locura que los levaría directo a la muerte.

-Es eso o no salir jamás de aquí. – repuso Kenshin.

El joven Sagara pareció pensarlo por un rato y después dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Mejor morir luchando que rendirse.

Kenshin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero compartimos la misma filosofía. – le dijo.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a trabajar en el plan de auto rescate.

* * *

Anochecía y la familia Kamiya estaba muy preocupada con las noticias de la explosión del túnel y la desaparición de Kenshin y Sano. Koshijiro se lamentaba por no poder ir allí a ayudar y considerarse un inútil desde que la guerra de Satsuma le quitó la habilidad no sólo de espadachín, sino también de una persona cualquiera capaz de ejercer fuerza con las dos manos. Ni para ayudar con los escombros servía, sólo estorbaría; si hasta para las tareas agrícolas de todos los días necesitaba un empleado al lado para ayudarlo siempre.

Más tarde iría a buscar a Kaoru para traerla de vuelta a casa a descansar.

A pesar de la preocupación, Misao se dispuso a subir a su casa del árbol para leer un poco. Era la única manera de despejar su mente de los dilemas y distraerse hasta que llegaran con más noticias. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra se cernía sobre ella desde la ventana.

-Hola, mi bella lectora. – era Soujiro.

-¡Qué susto, Sou-kun! – le reprendió Misao - ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

-Tengo que hablar contigo. – le respondió él con una brillante sonrisa.

Evidentemente no sabía de los acontecimientos de la obra ferroviaria, pero estaba tan contento y decidido a hablar, que Misao no vio por qué preocuparlo todavía.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ansiosa.

Y sucedió algo que ni se imaginó: Soujiro se bajó de la ventana y se arrodilló ante ella con un anillo de esmeraldas. Ella se quedó sin habla mientras él la miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

-Tú…Desde el primer momento en que te vi quedé prendado de tu aire aventurero y tu imaginación, así como de tu belleza e ingenio. – declaró el doctor con voz eufórica - Me hiciste descubrir cosas de las que no tenía ni idea, y a las que nunca dejé entrar a mi vida tan estructurada…Misao Kamiya…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Misao seguía paralizada. Instantes después, lágrimas de felicidad se agolpaban en sus ojos, haciendo que la chica llorara a mares con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre su novio.

-¡Soujiro, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida! – exclamó emocionada - ¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo!

Y ambos sellaron su compromiso con un beso, en la misma casa del árbol donde comenzó todo. Momentos después, pasada la emoción, Misao le contó sobre el accidente de la obra y Soujiro, aunque no quería dejar a su prometida, se dirigió allí a galope limpio. Era su deber como médico estar allí, ante posibles heridos.

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche y todos seguían trabajando incansablemente en la montaña siniestrada. Por suerte, la ayuda de Saito y sus soldados hacía que la tarea se diera con más rapidez y ánimos, organizando turnos y equipos de trabajo para un mejor desempeño. A pesar de eso, Kaoru no dejaba de ayudar, sudorosa y cansada, entre los hombres cargando piedras y acarreando carretillas. Megumi se acercó a ella escandalizada.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Los soldados vinieron para ayudar! – le dijo - ¿Qué haces tú, una dama, en medio de ellos?

-¡Megumi, no entiendes! – gimió su amiga, volviendo sollozar - ¡Todo esto es culpa mía! ¡Estaban peleando por mi culpa!

-¡No es culpa tuya! – le discutió Megumi - ¡Es que los hombres son brutos! – pero en ese momento, Kaoru se desmayó del cansancio y la impresión de todo el día - ¡KAORU! ¡SOCORRO!

Soujiro, quien se había quedado también a ayudar al no encontrarse con heridos, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la carpa, donde le suministró un sedante y le hizo tomar mucha agua al despertar.

Al rato, Kaoru estaba más calmada y ya había dejado de temblar. Agradeció a Soujiro por la atención.

-Soujiro-kun, disculpa. Sabes cuánto quiero ayudar a rescatarlos…

-Todos somos testigo de su esfuerzo y valentía, Kaoru-san. – le respondió él con una sonrisa. Se inclinó y volvió a la zona de rescate, dejándola al cuidado de Megumi.

Kaoru miró a su amiga con vergüenza.

-Muchas gracias, Megumi. – le dijo sinceramente - Creo que pasé todos los límites, perdóname…

Pero Megumi la interrumpió, abrazándola.

-Ni lo digas amiga, eres una mujer muy especial. – le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

En ese instante, Shura entró como un tornado en la carpa, haciendo que dieran un salto de la sorpresa.

-¡Maldita! ¡Me dijeron que fuiste tú la causante de esta desgracia! – la acusó la mujer - ¡Por tu culpa Himura-san está en riesgo de vida y quizás hasta muerto!

Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que una nueva explosión había hecho temblar todo el suelo, asustándolas. Había sonado lejana, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que vibrara todo alrededor.

Las tres mujeres salieron corriendo de la carpa para averiguar sobre lo acontecido.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Megumi al especialista.

-¡En infierno en la tierra! – chilló Shura, y luego se volvió a Kaoru con odio - ¡Y tú! ¿Qué hiciste para provocar semejante desgracia?

-¡Creo que se está propasando, Shura-san! – le advirtió Megumi.

-Probablemente es una explosión atrasada, eso disminuye las posibilidades de que estén vivos. – explicaba a su vez el especialista, abatido.

A Kaoru se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Y si fue una explosión controlada? – expuso - ¡Puede que Kenshin y Sano la hayan provocado para hallar otra salida!

-¡Lo único que nos faltaba: una mujer creyendo saber más que los hombres! – se burló el secretario de Kenshin, quien estaba junto al especialista.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante.

-¡¿Y con qué tiene problema: con que soy mujer o con querer ayudar?! – le recriminó.

-Calma, Kaoru… - la tranquilizaba Megumi.

-¡Pero ya pensamos en todas las posibilidades! – explicaba Kaoru. Quería proponer dar un rodeo por la montaña en busca de otras salidas, cavernas, arroyos, lo que fuere - Si dividimos nuestras fuerzas…

-¡Basta, Kaoru-san! – interrumpió Shura con agresividad - ¿No ve que estos hombres están exhaustos? ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con tu sangre fría? ¡Tú, que lo provocaste todo!

-¡No es verdad lo que dice! – le gritó Kaoru.

Hajime Saito vio que era tiempo de intervenir en esa pelea de mujeres. _Sí que Battousai es un imán de damas de carácter_ , pensó.

-Calma, Kaoru-san. – le dijo a la joven - Ahora lo más importante es concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas aquí. – y agregó - Mañana llegarán refuerzos y le prometo que haremos lo que usted sugirió.

-Kaoru, vamos a la carpa. – le pidió Megumi antes de lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria a Shura. Nunca le había gustado y tenía la impresión de que siempre se traía algo entre manos.

Shura las miró con indiferencia. En el fondo, esta situación no le preocupaba más que por el hecho de perder todo lo que se había imaginado con Kenshin. Si lo encontraban vivo, se encargaría de sacarlo de ese pueblo; si lo hallaban muerto, pasaría página con todo el dolor de su corazón. Pero de que Kaoru no lo vería más corría a cuenta de ella.

En cuanto a Megumi, se sonrió. Si la princesita de Hagi supiera lo que le esperaba a su familia…

Se deleitó un rato con esos pensamientos mientras lloraba de preocupación por Kenshin, y después, cansada, se retiró a descansar a "su mansión".

Una vez en la carpa nuevamente, Kaoru empezó a dar vueltas alrededor, no podía calmarse. Megumi suspiró y la empujó para que se sentara junto a ella en la litera de Kenshin.

-Lo que necesitas es una distracción, y yo te la voy a dar. – empezó a contar Megumi con cierta cautela - Ayer descubrí una cosa: Aoshi-san está enamorado de mí.

En verdad, más que contárselo para distraerla, lo hacía porque desde su descubrimiento moría por decírselo. Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

Kaoru por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas.

-¿Aoshi-san? – se extrañó - ¿Y tú qué sientes por él? - le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo…yo…¡no sé! – farfulló Megumi, roja como un tomate.

-¿No sabes o tienes miedo de la verdad? – inquirió Kaoru - Megumi, si estás enamorada de él, búscalo; uno no sabe cuándo perderá a la persona amada, mírame a mí… - dijo acariciando la litera y volviendo a romper en llanto.

Megumi la abrazó, llorando también.

-Kaoru, Kenshin no está muerto… - la consoló.

* * *

Mientras, en el interior de la montaña que ahora hacía de cárcel para los jóvenes rivales, ellos, muy contentos con el éxito de su explosión (no habían salido con daños ya que lo planearon todo milimétricamente), se abrían paso al nuevo túnel siguiendo un pequeño rastro de agua, que indudablemente se dirigía a algún cauce cercano.

-No puedo creer de que hayamos tenido tanta suerte. – decía Kenshin.

-Si se le puede llamar suerte al hecho de que estemos en esta situación. – repuso Sanosuke, recordándole sobre su pelea de la mañana.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí terminamos de tratar ese asunto. – le dijo el pelirrojo seriamente - Pero usted se metió en algo que no le importaba.

-¡Pero fue usted quien no trató a Jo-chan como debería! – explotó Sanosuke.

-¿Cómo debería? – se extrañó Kenshin - No entiendo de qué habla.

-No tengo nada que explicarle. – le espetó el otro mientras apuraba el paso como podía, debido a la herida de su pierna.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco al notar algo diferente a medida que avanzaba. La alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo al descubrir de qué se trataba.

-El sol…- murmuró y luego gritó con júbilo - ¡Sanosuke, es la luz del sol!

El joven Sagara suspiró de alivio, olvidándose por un momento de sus pleitos y recobrando la esperanza.

-Debe de haber una salida cerca. – sugirió - Parece que por fin saldremos de aquí.

Pasaron unas horas caminando y descansando cada tanto, hasta que Sanosuke no pudo más con su pierna y se desplomó de cansancio y el dolor.

-Himura-san, mi pierna está cada vez peor y eso hace que lo hagamos todo lento. – mascullaba adolorido - Váyase, déjeme aquí y sálvese usted.

Si no fuera porque estaba muy mal herido, Kenshin le hubiera propinado un puñetazo.

-¡Cállese! – exclamó el ingeniero - ¡Llegamos hasta aquí juntos y saldremos juntos! – pasó uno de los brazos del joven sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a seguir camino hacia la salida que se avecinaba ante ellos.

Y la encontraron. Por fin.

Había un lago subterráneo en cuyo rincón pudieron divisar luz, una luz que los llevaría de seguro al exterior. Después de descansar un rato y reponer fuerzas tomando suficiente agua dulce, se prepararon y se sumergieron hacia ese hoyo luminoso que los llevaría a la libertad.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando Megumi y Kaoru, después de un sueño corto e intranquilo, encontraron a Outa Sagara ayudando en el turno de la mañana. Fueron a buscarlo.

-¡Outa-kun! – lo llamó Kaoru - ¡Te necesitamos!

-¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó el muchacho entre la preocupación y la expectativa. Conocía muy bien a Kaoru, y sabía que se vendría con un millón de ideas para ayudar en el rescate de su hermano y Himura-san.

-Tenemos que rodear la montaña en busca de una entrada para buscar a Kenshin y Sano. – explicó la kendoka - Recuerdo de niña que mi madre nos decía que no nos acercáramos por aquí, nos decía que había una caverna peligrosa en la que los niños desaparecían.

-También recuerdo esa historia. – le dijo Outa - Los mayores nos decían eso para que no nos alejáramos tanto del pueblo, pero puede que sea verdad. ¡Vamos!

Los tres fueron corriendo hacia el carruaje de Megumi para dar por iniciado el plan B de la búsqueda.

Pero luego de un infructuoso rastrillaje por los alrededores, y llamándolos a viva voz, no pudieron divisar nada. Por lo menos a simple vista, ya que había zonas muy empinadas que no permitían notar salidas. Pero no se movieron de allí y siguieron buscando, pues podían escuchar perfectamente el sonido del cauce de un río, pero parecía lejano.

-¡Tiene que haber una salida! – gimió Kaoru, cansada de gritar y de frustración.

De repente, los tres escucharon un grito que los dejó atónitos y los paralizó.

-¡SOCORRO!

Venía del río.


	9. Chapter 9

Al escuchar el pedido desesperado de auxilio, los tres se dirigieron como rayos hasta su origen. Era una de las márgenes del río que salía de la montaña, caudaloso pero casi oculto a la vista. Fue casi una suerte que lo hubieran encontrado.

Vieron cómo Sanosuke era arrastrado por la corriente hasta un vado cerca de los tres jóvenes. Outa se tiró al agua para rescatar a su hermano.

-¡SANO! – gritaba.

Una vez en la orilla, fue abrazado por Kaoru y Outa mientras Megumi examinaba la herida de su pierna y le hacía un torniquete (tenía talentos que hasta a ella le sorprendían).

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KENSHIN? – gritó Kaoru desesperada. Su angustia no tenía fin.

Sanosuke la miró apenado, entre el dolor de su pierna y el dolor de su corazón.

-Quedó atascado entre unas piedras…- masculló - Lo siento…te juró que intenté ayudarlo…

En efecto, al entrar en el lago subterráneo y buscar la superficie de la libertad, Kenshin quedó atascado a medio camino por unas piedras y unas raíces que se enredaron en su pierna. Sanosuke intentó ayudarlo, pero necesitaba aire. Por eso al llegar fuera del agua pidió socorro, con la esperanza de que lo escucharan.

Pero no pudo volver a tiempo para ayudar a Himura. Y Kaoru palideció.

-¡NO! – gritó de manera desgarradora - ¡KENSHIN!

De repente, mientras lloraban, los cuatro vieron un cuerpo laxo llevado por la corriente hacia ellos.

Era Kenshin. Y estaba inconsciente.

-¡ES ÉL! – gritó Megumi, aliviada.

-¡KENSHIN! – rugió Kaoru, lanzándose al agua para buscarlo y arrastrarlo donde estaban los demás. Cuando lo pudieron acostar en el suelo, trataron de reanimarlo de todas las formas posibles, pero sin éxito. Kaoru sollozaba golpeando su pecho, pensando con terror que ya era demasiado tarde.

Sin previo aviso, Kenshin empezó a toser y a escupir agua. Cuando vio el rostro de su amada, creyó que estaba en el paraíso. Si estaba muerto, era la mejor manera de empezar la otra vida; si estaba vivo, era la mejor visión para revivir.

-Kaoru-dono… - murmuró débilmente con una sonrisa.

Kaoru seguía llorando, pero esta vez de alegría, mientras lo abrazaba y él se prendía de su cintura, también llorando.

Esperaron a que se recompusieran un poco para poder llevarlos lentamente hacia el carruaje. Kaoru ayudaba a Kenshin, mientras Megumi y Outa a Sanosuke, quien tenía la herida más fea en la pierna.

Sano observó a Megumi.

-¿Está bien? – le preguntó.

-¡Sí! – contestó ella cansada - Estoy muy aliviada de que estén vivos.

-Espero no estar arruinando su fino kimono.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

Ahí fue que la reconoció.

-¡Usted es la princesita de Hagi! – bramó contento por su descubrimiento - ¡Todo el mundo dice que tiene alma de zorra!

Megumi se puso roja, y apartó bruscamente el brazo del joven.

-¡Cómo se atreve! – exclamó ofendida, pero al ver la expresión de dolor del otro se retractó - Disculpe, sé que ha pasado por una mala experiencia, así que comprendo la grosería.

-Perdóneme, por favor. – masculló Sano ceñudo - Les agradezco que nos hayan rescatado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron hacia la zona de rescate en el túnel, donde los esperaban todos, incluso todo Hagi estaba allí. Los Kamiya, los Sagara, hasta Shura, quien estaba aliviada de ver vivo a su Ken-san pero nerviosa de que estuviera con Kaoru.

Kamo y Naname Sagara fueron corriendo a reencontrarse con sus hijos varones. Contrariado, Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que su hermana Uki no estaba con ellos.

Shura acaparó rápidamente el espacio de Kenshin.

-¡Himura-san! – gritó resoplando - ¡Qué susto me hizo pasar! ¿Está bien?

-Estoy bien, Shura-dono. – respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa, aunque aturdido por el grito - Un poco golpeado, pero creo que sobreviviré.

-¡Tiene que descansar! – ordenó ella - ¡Vámonos a la mansión! – y con una mirada de odio dirigida a Kaoru, se adelantó al carruaje.

Kenshin se volvió a Kaoru y la miró embelesado.

-¿No vas? – le dijo ella sonriendo - Necesitas descansar.

-Sí, pero verte sonreír ya me descansa el alma. – respondió el pelirrojo acariciándole la mejilla.

* * *

De regreso a su casa, La familia Kamiya se detuvo en un templo cercano para agradecer la feliz aparición con vida de ambos jóvenes. Sakura hizo uso de la palabra, haciendo reír a su marido.

-¡Ay, Kami-sama! – hablaba Sakura con el santuario - Gracias por rescatar al hijo de los Sagara y al tipo raro ése de Himura-san. – y agregó - Venimos a agradecer pero aprovecho para hacerte un pedido: ¡casa a mis hijas! – las chicas empezaron a reír - Por favor, cásalas, ¡son cinco! Necesito una ayuda divina.

-¡Mamá! – protestó Kaoru entre risas - ¿Después de lo sucedido vas a volver a ese asunto?

-¡Nunca dejé ese asunto! – exclamó su madre - Una madre nunca deja de preocuparse por el futuro de sus hijas, hasta de las ingratas como tú.

Misao se adelantó y miró a sus padres.

-Si quieres una respuesta divina, estás de suerte. – le dijo a su mamá.

-¿Qué pasó, Misao-chan? – apremió ella - ¡Habla, por Kami!

-¡Soujiro me pidió casamiento! – les anunció emocionada, haciendo que la familia entera gritara de alegría y la abrazaran hasta estrujarla. Todo eso después de calmar la tentativa de desmayo de Sakura, claro.

-¡Ay- Kami-sama, ahora te pido por las otras cuatro! – clamaba contenta en brazos de su marido.

* * *

Kenshin y Shura llegaron a la mansión, con el ingeniero súbitamente incómodo ante el hecho de quedarse solo con esa mujer; por lo que prefirió ir a tomar un baño rápido. Al terminar y después de bajar olfateó comida y su estómago gruñó. Shura apareció y se acercó a él risueña.

-Mandé a preparar algo para que coma, Himura-san. – le dijo.

-Gracias, Shura-dono… - pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cayó inconsciente sobre la alfombra.

-¡Himura-san! – se asustó Shura.

Por suerte, Soujiro Shishio llegaba en ese momento, luego de suturar la herida de Sanosuke y dejarlo en óptimas condiciones de recuperación. Ahora pasaría a revisar a Kenshin, pero se alarmó al saber lo sucedido.

Después de revisarlo y con un Kenshin ya despierto, el joven médico no tenía buenas noticias.

-Lamentablemente, los instrumentos con los que dispongo no pueden dar un diagnóstico certero. – se lamentó - Necesita análisis más específicos. Tengo miedo de que el golpe en la cabeza deje una consecuencia grave. Podría ir a la ciudad grande más cercana para hacerse atender en clínicas más especializadas.

-Himura-san, creo que debería ir a Kioto. – sugirió Shura, viendo en eso una excusa excelente para alejarlo de Kaoru.

-No es simple. – protestó Kenshin - Mi obra está aquí, y mis negocios también. Tengo que quedarme, Shura-dono. Le pediré a Soujiro-san que vaya conmigo a Yamaguchi si es necesario.

-Entre más rápido lo haga, mejor. – insistió Soujiro - Pero si tiene en Kioto un médico de confianza, sumado a que la Medicina allí está más avanzada, creo que Shura-san tiene razón.

-Himura-san, sé que no quiere dejar sus responsabilidades, cosa que todos admiramos en usted. – le dijo dulcemente - Parta inmediatamente para Kioto, es lo mejor.

Y convenció a Kenshin. En cuestión de minutos, ya tenía las maletas hechas y Shura había mandado un telegrama avisando a los Kiyosato. Ella estaba feliz de sacarlo de ese pueblucho, y él se encontraba triste por dejar el pueblo de sus amores.

Antes de subir a su carruaje que lo llevaría a la carrera a Hiroshima, se dirigió a Shura.

-Necesito que informe de esto a Kaoru-dono. – le pidió.

-¿A la joven Kamiya? – preguntó Shura inocentemente, pero por dentro hervía de celos.

-Exactamente. – afirmó él - Dígale que se ponga en contacto conmigo lo antes posible.

-Déjelo en mis manos. – prometió ella con malicia.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Kaoru decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Kenshin. Quería saber cómo se encontraba luego de descansar un poco, y también deseaba terminar con esa conversación que no pudieron finalizar.

Pero al llegar fue recibida groseramente por Shura, quien salió al patio a reunirse con ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – inquirió furiosa, yendo a su encuentro - ¿Quieres terminar de matar a Himura-san?

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos y la enfrentó.

-¿Cuál es su problema conmigo? – le cuestionó - ¿Es algo específico o simplemente una cuestión de diferencia de clases?

-No tengo ningún problema contigo. – respondió Shura mirándola de pies a cabeza - Sólo pensé en la casi tragedia que sucedió, que por lo poco que sé, fue porque tú estabas en el centro del dilema.

-Entonces de hecho sabe muy poco. – repuso la joven - Vine a hablar con Kenshin, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Pues la conversación seguirá pendiente.

-¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño.

-Himura-san se fue, volvió a Kioto. – anunció Shura victoriosa - Ya no quiere saber más de este lugar.

Kaoru sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo.

-¿Se fue? – preguntó, sin dar crédito.

-Sin mirar hacia atrás. – enfatizó Shura - Ya que fue por culpa de cierta persona que él casi murió.

-¿Y la obra en la ferrovía?

-Tiene subalternos que pueden encargarse de eso. – rió la mujer, y luego la contempló con desprecio - No me diga que usted tenía una expectativa con respecto a Himura-san.

-¿Qué insinúa? – preguntó Kaoru entre dientes.

-Pregunto si usted tenía una expectativa amorosa con respecto a él. – repitió la otra como si nada.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.

-Por lo visto sí, no hace falta que responda. – luego, fingió estar escandalizada - ¿Será que sucedió algo en la montaña…?

-¡Por favor, Shura-san, un poco de respeto! – interrumpió Kaoru enojada. No quería alimentar rumores - ¡No sucedió nada!

Shura se acercó amenazante.

-Más respeto tú, que eres quien provocó todo este enredo. – le dijo con fingida dulzura - Pero tienes razón, ése no es asunto mío. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: cualquier expectativa que hayas mantenido con relación a Himura-san, me parece algo irreal. – prosiguió mordazmente - Himura-san es un hombre rico, un hombre de mundo, perteneciente a la nobleza; él no tiene cómo huir de eso. Es un hombre que va para adelante en la vida, pasando por todo tipo de ciudades sin importar qué va dejando atrás. Como corazones puros e ingenuos destrozados.

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Kaoru.

-Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente. – concluyó la kendoka.

-Te repito: no alimentes esperanzas. – le advirtió Shura con odio - Himura-san se fue de aquí muy decepcionado y no creo que vuelva. Pero como soy una mujer generosa, te daré palabras de aliento: lo superarás y conocerás un buen muchacho de tu clase, con el que podrás pasar el resto de la vida criando hijos.

Llorando de rabia y sintiéndose inferior, Kaoru salió corriendo de allí. Kenshin se había ido sin siquiera decirle adiós, y decepcionado con ella. Las palabras de Shura martilleaban en su cabeza con fuerza.

 _Pero te voy a decir una cosa: cualquier expectativa que hayas mantenido con relación a Himura-san, me parece algo irreal. Himura-san es un hombre rico, un hombre de mundo, perteneciente a la nobleza; él no tiene cómo huir de eso. Es un hombre que va para adelante en la vida, pasando por todo tipo de ciudades sin importar qué va dejando atrás._

Tal vez tenía razón. Ella era pobre, y a él tarde o temprano se le exigiría tomar una esposa de su clase. La posibilidad de un futuro juntos era imposible. ¡Qué tonta por pensar que eso podría cambiar!

Respiró hondo y decidió irse a entrenar hasta que se le pasara el coraje.

Sonriendo, Shura entró a la mansión, satisfecha con su misión de separarlos.

* * *

Dos semanas después.

Luego de la partida de Ikumatsu y Akira Kiyosato a Kioto, Kogoro Katsura hizo lo mismo y se dirigió también a esa ciudad, hospedándose en la mansión de Aoshi Shinomori, ya que su mansión urbana se encontraba en Tokio, que era donde prácticamente vivía hasta que sucedió lo del problema de las propiedades de su padre. Trataría de cerrar sus asuntos con los Kiyosato y de allí se iría a Hiroshima (había pedido temporalmente un cambio de lugar, para estar cerca de su padre) a ejercer sus obligaciones con el gobierno, dejando todo en manos de Aoshi.

Cuando llegó, tanto él como Aoshi pidieron una audiencia con la señora Kiyosato, y ésta aceptó. Los cuatro, contando al joven Akira, se reunieron en una fina confitería de estilo francés en la zona más cara de la ciudad.

Como político, Kogoro Katsura tenía un buen pasar económico y se había hecho de una pequeña fortuna independiente a la de su padre. Pero sabía cuánto amaba el viejo sus tierras y haría lo que fuera por él. También por Megumi, que adoraba el castillo de la familia, y por la que quería que siguiera manteniendo su estilo de vida acomodado.

-La señora conoce el estado de salud de mi padre, por lo cual necesito un poco de generosidad de su parte. – dijo Kogoro sin rodeos.

-Lo que Katsura-san quiere decir es que si la señora nos da tiempo suficiente de plazo, podemos resolver nuestras finanzas para encontrar una solución más definitiva. – explicó Aoshi - O vender después de que el Barón… - le costaba decirlo.

-Después de que el Barón pase a mejor vida, eso es lo que quiero decir… - terminó Kogoro.

La bella Ikumatsu Kiyosato lo miró con frialdad.

-Usted está usando la vida de su señor padre para convencerme de desistir de mis negocios. – supuso.

-No es exactamente eso. – aseguró el político y ex samurái.

-Pero así lo parece. – replicó ella con desprecio - Y después dicen que soy yo la negociante fría.

-¿La señora me está llamando frío? – se ofendió Katsura.

-Okaa-sama, no me parece que sea así. – intervino Akira, siempre intentando calmar las aguas.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí. – le contestó su madre - Un pedido calculado para enternecer mi corazón. – luego se dirigió al hombre - Probablemente por ser mujer, usted cree que debe ser más sentimental al respecto de mi fama. Por eso diré que no.

-Si usted dice que Katsura-san es frío es porque no lo conoce. – lo defendió Aoshi. Luego, el abogado vio con terror que el gran Kogoro Katsura se levantó en dirección a la mujer para arrodillarse ante ella - ¡Katsura-san!

Él arrodillado y ella sentada, con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro, hizo que Ikumatsu Kiyosato se ruborizara como no lo había hecho en años. Jamás un hombre la había intimidado y deslumbrado de esa manera.

-¿Qué piensa que está haciendo? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Implorando. – respondió Kogoro con desesperación reprimida - Es todo lo que me resta. Por favor, tenga piedad de mi familia.

-¡Levántese, hombre! – siseó ella molesta - ¡Todo el mundo está mirando!

-Katsura-san, eso no es necesario. – murmuró Aoshi.

-No me avergüenza hacer lo que sea para salvar la dignidad de mi familia. – dijo Katsura en voz alta - Creo que puedo contar con la pena de alguien que ha pasado por mucho en la vida.

-¿Habla de mí? – preguntó ella, perpleja.

-Claro. – respondió él mirándola a los ojos - Una mujer que ha salido adelante sola, que entiende mucho más que yo sobre negocios y a la que admiro y envidio de igual manera.

-Katsura-san, ya fue suficiente. – le dijo Aoshi - Ve afuera y toma un poco de aire, yo te encuentro después. – cuando el hombre se retiró, el abogado se volvió hacia los Kiyosato - Discúlpelo, Kiyosato-san, los últimos días fueron difíciles para él. La desgracia de su familia le ha afectado mucho. Sumado al incidente en Hagi…

Akira lo miró cabizbajo. Hacía unos días, su amigo Kenshin había llegado luego de un largo viaje en barco, e inmediatamente fue internado en una de las mejores clínicas de la ciudad. Tanto él como su madre se quedarían al pendiente de él y se encargarían de informar a la familia Himura.

Pero también hacía unos días, Akira había enviado una importante misiva a Hagi.

* * *

Mientras, en el susodicho pueblo, en casa de la familia Kamiya, estaban Kaoru, Megumi y Tomoe sentadas en el patio y mirándose entre ellas, melancólicas. El resto de la familia se había ido al pueblo para empezar a preparar el ajuar de Misao.

-Kioto…quién diría…las tres estamos aquí, en Hagi, pero con la cabeza allá. – suspiraba Kaoru mirando a la nada.

-Me siento mal de estar aquí sentada en casa triste, en vez de ayudar a Misao-chan con los preparativos de su boda. – se lamentó Tomoe.

-Ustedes por lo menos saben quiénes les gustan y quiénes gustan de ustedes. – agregó Megumi - Y si fueran hombres de verdad harían lo que fuera por buscarlas. En cambio yo, ni tengo certeza de mis sentimientos y mi padre y mi abuelo no querrán que vaya a Kioto para ver a Aoshi-san.

-Pues después de lo que me dijo esa Shura, ya no sé si Kenshin me quiere. – observó Kaoru.

-Pues yo creo que ella está celosa de verlos juntos. – le dijo su hermana - A pesar de que él es algo…

-Extraño. – terminó Kaoru.

-No, no quise decir eso. – le corrigió Tomoe - Es inexpresivo, como que no quiere decir lo que siente. O lo duda.

-Bueno, Akira no es distinto. Tiene una visión del mundo diferente a la de Kenshin, pero también dudó de ti.

Las tres clavaron sus vistas al suelo, angustiadas, pero la llegada del cartero las despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Traía una carta para Tomoe de Kioto.

La joven la abrió con ansiedad y alegría, y leyó en voz alta:

 _Querida Tomoe:_

 _Primero te pido disculpas por haberme ido de ese modo de Hagi, sin haberme despedido de ti. Espero que tu dulce corazón pueda perdonarme una vez más. Pero el objetivo de esta misiva es decirte que no dejaré que mi madre controle mi vida. Aun no sé cuándo daré el próximo paso, me siento un prisionero aquí en Kioto. Pero déjame decirte que tengo una certeza que me hace no desistir de que tengamos nuestro final feliz: la certeza de que te amo._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Akira Kiyosato_

-Él…él…¡Él dice que me ama! – chilló la chica con lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus mejillas - ¡Y que encontrará una solución para nuestra situación!

Las tres se abrazaron y empezaron a festejar, hasta que Megumi dijo alto.

-¡Esperen! – exclamó emocionada - ¡Esto es una señal!

-¿Señal de qué, Megumi?

-¡Una señal! – insistió la joven, luego miró a Tomoe - Tomoe, claramente necesitas ir a Kioto. Tienes que conquistar a Ikumatsu-san sin la presencia de Sakura-san (perdón, sé que es tu madre). – luego se señaló a sí misma - Y yo necesito saber…bueno, ustedes saben. – miró a su amiga - Y Kaoru, no puedes quedarte aquí plantada esperando descubrir lo que Kenshin pretende. ¡Está decidido! – gritó con orejas y cola de zorro - ¡Las tres iremos a Kioto!

-Yo sólo voy si Kaoru va. – decidió Tomoe mirando a su hermana. Kaoru le sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Megumi. – concordó la kendoka - Pero sólo te faltó decir una cosa: mis sueños. Con o sin Kenshin, necesito perseguirlos, y Kioto es el lugar. – miró extasiada a una y otra - Megumi, Tomoe…¡vamos para Kioto!

-¿No iremos a hacer una locura? – exclamó Tomoe, mitad miedosa, mitad excitada.

-Ay, Tomoe, no digas eso. – le reprendió su hermana - Estoy cansada de ver la vida pasando en frente de mí y yo sin hacer nada. ¡Tenemos que ir detrás del mundo!

-¡Así se habla! – bramó Megumi.

-¿Y si mamá y papá no nos dejan? – insistió Tomoe.

-Si mamá se entera de que vas a Kioto a reconquistar a Akira, es capaz de colocar más cosas en tu baúl de viaje. – rió Kaoru.

-Es verdad. – empezó a planear Megumi - E iremos en mi carruaje hasta Hiroshima (con cuidado de no cruzarnos con mi padre) y de allí nos tomaremos un barco a Osaka o Kobe, el que salga primero.

-Entonces pongamos el plan en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder. – sugirió Kaoru.

Las tres chocaron las manos y se dispusieron a poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Después de sus compras y regresando a casa, la familia Kamiya fue alcanzada por Enishi Yukishiro, quien también iba rumbo a la residencia de la familia a hablar con ellos. Chizuru y Tokio se tensaron al verlo.

-Kamiya-san, Sakura-san, señoritas. - se inclinó cortésmente - Vengo a ofrecer mis disculpas.

-Es lo menos que puede hacer después de la confusión que armó. – le dijo Koshijiro enfadado - Bueno, ¿qué tiene para decir?

-Kamiya-san, este humilde servidor fue tocado por la gracia de dos de sus hijas. – explicó el joven - Y es verdad que empecé una amistad rápida y profunda con Chizuru-san…

-¿Amistad? – preguntó la chica contrariada.

-Y siento causar tal confusión en la linda joven, generando en ella cierta expectativa con respecto a mis sentimientos…equivocada. – continuó Enishi.

-¿Equivocada? – se ofendió Chizuru.

-Deja al hombre terminar. – le regañó su madre.

-Si bien siento mucho afecto y cariño por Chizuru-san, mi corazón late por Tokio-san. – declaró el poeta mirando enamorado a la joven. Tokio se sonrojó furiosamente - Es algo que no sé explicar. Y me gustaría pedirla en cortejo, mi amada Tokio. – se inclinó ante Koshijiro Kamiya - Me gustaría saber si el señor acepta mi osadía y me da su bendición.

-¡Pues yo acepto feliz! – chilló emocionada Sakura.

Tokio se volvió a su hermana.

-Chizuru-chan, no aceptaré si a ti te lastima tanto. – le dijo - Aunque le corresponda sus sentimientos.

Chizuru la miró con mal humor.

-Siéntete libre, pues yo vine al mundo para ser adorada. – repuso - Y si Enishi-kun no me quiere, yo tampoco lo quiero. – y empujó a su hermana para seguir camino a casa.

-¡Ay, Kami-sama! – rogó Sakura, siguiendo a su hija menor - ¡Ahora te pido por las otras tres!

Misao miró al joven con desconfianza y se fue junto a Tokio detrás de su madre y su hermana.

Quedaron Enishi y Koshijiro atrás, y el segundo aprovechó para hacerle una advertencia al primero.

-Yo no nací ayer, jovencito, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda. – le dijo amenazante - Pero sólo por la felicidad de mi hija, mientras lo vigilo.

Tragando saliva pesadamente, el joven asintió, se inclinó y volvió al pueblo, prometiendo una pronta visita.

* * *

-Mi madre te manda sus disculpas, tuvo que atender un negocio urgente. Vendrá más tarde a verte.

Akira había ido de visita a la clínica donde Kenshin estaba internado para sus estudios. El pelirrojo ya estaba cansado de pasar tantos días en ese lugar; quería volver a Hagi lo antes posible. Aunque le sorprendía que Kaoru no le hubiese mandado aún ni un telegrama preguntando por él; en el fondo sospechaba que había algo raro en todo eso.

Apenas se recompusiera se encargaría de averiguarlo y buscaría a Kaoru para terminar su conversación inconclusa.

-Entiendo. – le contestó Kenshin a su amigo - Ya es hora de que me dejen salir de aquí, ya estuve muchos días. Además, me siento bien. – se quejó - Quiero regresar lo antes posible a Hagi para supervisar los arreglos.

-No hables de esas cosas, hablemos de cosas más animadas.

-Creo que alguien quiere hablar de Tomoe-dono. – se burló el pelirrojo.

-Le mandé una carta hablando de mis sentimientos y de que nunca desistiré de nuestro amor. – le contó Akira emocionado - No sé cómo resolveré eso con mi madre, pero no renunciaré a mi felicidad.

-Me inspiras, amigo. – le reconoció Kenshin, sonrojado - Estoy completamente enamorado.

Akira casi cayó de su silla.

-¡Viva! ¡Bravo! – festejó - ¿Y quién es ella?

Kenshin lo miró con una felicidad que su amigo jamás le había visto.

-Ahora que estoy seguro te lo puedo decir: Kaoru Kamiya.

Akira se levantó de su asiento y se puso a zapatear el piso de pura alegría.

-¡Lo sabía! – rugió con ojos brillantes - Qué lindo cuadro, los dos amigos con las dos hermanas. ¡Tenemos que ir detrás de nuestros amores! – estaba totalmente desatado – ¡Nos casaremos con ellas y tendremos hijos que serán primos!

Fue ante eso que Kenshin puso cara de bobo y comenzó a soñar despierto. Tener un hijo con su Kaoru-dono…sería para él el regalo más grande que pudiera recibir en la vida. Pensaba que tal vez, si podía traer al mundo a una criatura tan pura e inocente, ya no sería más un monstruo.

Y si la vida le permitía elegir, quería que esa criatura heredara los ojos de Kaoru. Despertar todas las mañanas para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos azules mirándolo sería para él un premio sin precedentes.

Pero primero debía resolver sus asuntos con ella, así que volvió a la realidad, muy a su pesar.

-Pero antes necesito hablar con Kaoru-dono. – le dijo a su amigo - Le dije a Shura-dono que la mantenga al tanto de todo.

-Me anima mucho verte feliz y mejor de salud. – se alegró Akira tomando su chaqueta para marcharse - Todo gracias a tu amor por Kaoru. – agregó con tono teatral.

-Ya vete. – rió Kenshin tirándole una almohada.

-Nos vemos, mi futuro hermano de casamiento. – se despidió su amigo cerrando la puerta.

Más animado, Kenshin se dispuso a dormir un poco; con suerte, soñaría la vida perfecta que se había imaginado con Kaoru instantes atrás.

* * *

Mientras, las tres jóvenes decididas a aventurarse a Kioto trazaban un plan digno de los tiempos de la Revolución. Le dirían a los padres de las Kamiya que la carta contenía una invitación de Akira Kiyosato para que Tomoe pasara unas semanas en Kioto; Kaoru iría como su acompañante. Y casualmente, Megumi se les uniría, ya que iría a visitar a Aoshi Shinomori, con lo que las tres jovencitas se hospedarían en la mansión del abogado.

Megumi, por su parte, se escaparía de su castillo, ya que conocía a sus hombres y no la dejarían viajar por nada del mundo. Les dijo a las hermanas que tuvieran sus maletas listas, ya que probablemente al día siguiente podría aparecer con su carruaje. Cuando se despidió de Kaoru y Tomoe, fue hasta la casa de los Sagara para requerir los servicios de chofer de Outa. El chico las llevaría hasta Hiroshima y volvería a Hagi con el carruaje para dejarlo en el castillo. A esa altura poco importaba si ya se enteraban del escape maestro, porque ellas ya estarían embarcadas hacia su destino.

Fue con ese plan en la cabeza que Kaoru y Tomoe esperaron de pie como un par de soldados a su familia que regresaba de Hagi. Sus padres notaron la tensión de sus hijas al instante.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? – preguntó Sakura.

-Recibí una invitación de Akira Kiyosato, mamá. – anunció Tomoe, sonrojada recordando la declaración de amor, y avergonzada por mentir a sus padres.

-¿Después de salir corriendo de Hagi el chico resucitó? – preguntó molesto su padre.

-Él necesitó volver a Kioto debido a los negocios de la familia. – explicó su hija mayor - Y ahora me invitó a visitar la ciudad junto a Kaoru-chan.

-Y Megumi también va, así que nos quedaremos hospedadas en casa de Aoshi-san. – agregó Kaoru.

Koshijiro Kamiya se sentó sobre el tatami.

-Mis hijas solas en Kioto. – suspiró preocupado.

-¡Por favor, papá! – rogó Tomoe.

-Si eso significa tanto para ustedes, pueden ir. – permitió Kamiya-sensei.

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre su padre para repartirle besos por toda la cara y abrazarlo; y cuando Tomoe fue con su madre y sus hermanas para terminar de preparar sus cosas, Kaoru decidió hacer una visita que ya no podía posponer.

* * *

Un rato después, la kendoka llegó a la casa de Sanosuke.

-¡Jo-chan! – la saludó su amigo llegando a ella con ayuda de una muleta.

-¡Sano! – se alegró Kaoru - Vine a ver cómo seguías y a darte una noticia. – ambos se sentaron - ¡Me voy a Kioto!

Sanosuke ya lo sabía por la conversación entre Megumi y Outa.

-Así que vas a ir a conocer la antigua capital. – dijo.

-Ya era hora. – contestó ella - Tengo que empezar a tomar las riendas de mi vida. – lo miró detenidamente y agregó - Pero no pareces muy feliz.

Él sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Jo-chan? Cuando hablabas de salir de Hagi y conocer el mundo, parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciéramos juntos. – le dijo.

-Sano, ya te expliqué…

\- Soujiro me contó que Himura-san volvió a Kioto. ¿Vas a ir detrás de él?

-Voy a ir detrás de mi futuro. – le explicó Kaoru - Si Kenshin es parte de él o no, ya lo descubriré. Pero espero que sí. – se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Tengo que irme, así que sigue mejorando de esa pierna.

-Espero verte feliz, Jo-chan. – le deseó el joven - Con o sin ese hombre. – y añadió riendo - Mejor sin.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaede había vuelto del mercado de Hagi con un chisme (cortesía de Sakura Kamiya) que hacía que la vieja sirvienta se relamiera ante la cara que pondría Shura.

Durante el desayuno, le preguntó como si nada:

-¿Cuáles son sus próximos pasos, Madame?

-Bueno, después de lo sucedido en la obra y con todo el tema de la salud de Ken-san, se me pasaron los días de plazo que le di al Barón. – respondió Shura con indiferencia - Así que mediante una carta se lo extendí por el resto del mes, que termina en unos días. Así que pronto iré a hacerle una visita. Y si no cede le contaré todo a Megumi, su adorada nieta boba, que no sabe que están a punto de quedarse sin sus tierras.

Kaede sintió que era hora de soltar la bomba. Y lo haría a cuentagotas, como siempre.

-Madame, me enteré de algo muy interesante. – dijo con voz melosa - Un viaje de las hermanas Kamiya.

Shura empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Las hermanas Kamiya van a viajar? – se burló - ¿Caben todas en la carreta miserable que tienen?

-No todas, sólo Tomoe y Kaoru. – aclaró Kaede - Dicen que fueron invitadas para ir a Kioto por Akira Kiyosato.

A Shura se le cayó la taza.

-¿Kaoru va para Kioto? – preguntó incrédula.

-En realidad el convite fue para Tomoe, pero Kaoru va como acompañante.

Y Shura Myoujin tuvo una rabieta que hizo que Kaede quisiera abofetearla.

-¡Kaede, haz nuestras maletas inmediatamente! – ordenó histérica - ¡Tenemos que salir para Kioto!

-Pero Ikumatsu-san le mandó quedarse…

-¡Yo me entiendo con Ikumatsu! – chilló la otra - ¡Tenemos que impedir el ataque de esa Kaoru sobre mi Ken-san!

Ambas mujeres se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron para dejar todo en orden e irse.

* * *

En ese momento, en Kioto, Ikumatsu Kiyosato pensaba en un suceso en particular durante el desayuno.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Levántese, hombre! ¡Todo el mundo está mirando!_

 _-No me avergüenza hacer lo que sea para salvar la dignidad de mi familia. Creo que puedo contar con la pena de alguien que ha pasado por mucho en la vida._

 _-¿Habla de mí?_

 _Fin flashback_

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Akira, quien había bajado a desayunar y vio a su madre con aire distraído.

Ikumatsu dio un respingo.

-Nada importante. – respondió - Me quedé pensando en esa escena montada por el hijo del Barón arrodillado pidiendo por su familia. A veces las personas hacen eso al ver que perderán todo, pero Kogoro-san parecía realmente preocupado por su familia. – observó - Pero debe ser impresión mía. ¿Y tú? Se te ve animado.

Akira se sonrojó y pensó en él y en Kenshin. Y que pronto ambos unirían fuerzas en pos de sus amores.

-No me sucede nada. – respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Koshijiro Kamiya llamó y entró a la habitación de sus hijas mayores, donde encontró a Kaoru repasando los últimos detalles de su viaje con Tomoe y Megumi.

Cuando lo vio, le sonrió a más no poder.

-Ya estamos listas, ahora a esperar por Megumi. – le dijo.

-Y mientras esperamos a Megumi, ¿podrías contarme el verdadero motivo de ese viaje? – le preguntó su padre.

-Akira Kiyosato. – respondió Kaoru como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero no vi la carta de ese joven invitándolas. – repuso él - Kaoru-chan, creí que no habría mentiras entre nosotros.

Kaoru suspiró y miró a su padre. Imposible mentirle aunque quisiera. Le sonrió y se dispuso a contarle la verdad.

-Akira realmente mandó una carta revelando su amor por Tomoe-chan, pero la idea de ir a Kioto fue nuestra. – confesó - Pero no te lo dijimos por miedo a que no nos dejaras ir.

Koshijiro la miró con cariño y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que ese viaje será un paso importante para Tomoe-chan. – admitió.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto la alegría en su rostro al ver la carta!

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Vas detrás de Himura-san?

-Un parte de mí sí, la otra parte…

-Lo suponía, por eso te daré esta carta para que la lleves tú a esta dirección. – la interrumpió extendiéndole un sobre - Así que incluye tu bokken en tu equipaje.

A continuación, le contó a su hija que ésa era una carta de recomendación para que la aceptaran en el dojo de Toshinaga-sensei, 20° maestro del Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, uno de los estilos más antiguos del Japón y por excelencia, representante del Katsujinken (la espada que protege la vida). Así, Kaoru podría validar su título de maestra del estilo Kamiya Kasshin, que seguía la misma filosofía de protección y formación del guerrero. El dojo se encontraba en Osaka, por lo que tendría que hacer viajes en tren desde Kioto de 2 horas cada uno aproximadamente para poder asistir a sus clases. Casualmente, esos ferrocarriles fueron obra de Kenshin Himura y su empresa. (N.A.: En realidad, Toshinaga fue a vivir a Tokio en esos tiempos para entrenar a la Guardia Imperial, y sus dojos estaban en Nagoya y Osaka a cargo de sus instructores).

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kaoru se arrojó a los brazos de su padre. Por fin haría realidad su sueño de ser maestra de kendo y así poder empezar a trabajar duro para recuperar el dojo de la familia e impedir que el estilo Kamiya Kasshin muriese con su padre. Y no le importaban las horas de viaje que tendría que hacer hasta Osaka.

-¡Gracias, papá! – lloraba de felicidad.

Koshijiro tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas al saber que su hija estaba más cerca de cumplir su más grande anhelo.

-Sólo cuida de tu hermana, que no es tan sagaz como tú. – le dijo - Y manden cartas de vez en cuando, para contarme de sus andanzas.

Después de una cálida despedida de su madre, quien no paraba de meterles cosas en sus baúles y de advertirles de los peligros de andar la una sin la otra en semejante ciudad, Kaoru y Tomoe se despidieron del resto de sus hermanas, mientras sus padres iban a hacerse un té para calmarse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos vayan a Kioto y yo no. – protestó Chizuru.

-Ya llegará tu momento de ir, Chizuru-chan. – le dijo Tokio.

-¡No me dirijas la palabra!

-Chicas, no quiero que peleen más. – les pidió Tomoe.

Misao sólo las miraba en silencio y con tristeza, pues no podrían ayudarla con sus preparativos; aunque había una fecha de boda tentativa, ella y Soujiro tenían opción de moverla de ser necesario, pero el viaje de sus hermanas era por tiempo indefinido.

Kaoru contempló a cada una de sus hermanas, y las Kamiya se cerraron en un círculo abrazándose.

-Sé que mamá a veces dice tonterías. – dijo Kaoru - Y que papá a veces es muy permisivo con nosotras. Pero llegará el día en que ellos ya no estén, y sólo nos tendremos las unas a las otras. Y tenemos que prometernos que cada hermana Kamiya tendrá el hombro de la otra.

Las cinco hermanas estrecharon aún más el abrazo y lloraron juntas, hasta que la llegada de Megumi y Outa las terminó de separar, por lo menos temporalmente.

Momentos después, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían alegremente hacia Hiroshima, seguidos muy de cerca por otro carruaje que llevaba a Shura y a Kaede.


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez recorridos varios kilómetros en la carretera principal, y estando cerca de los pueblos de Muikaichi y Kakinoki (muchos años más tarde se fusionarían para formar Yoshika), en la Prefectura de Shimane, Kaoru anunció animadamente:

-¡Hemos dejando oficialmente Hagi!

-Es mi primera vez fuera de Hagi. – observó Tomoe temerosa.

-No es mi primera vez fuera de Hagi, pero sí yendo a Hiroshima. – dijo Outa entusiasmado.

-Estuve en Hiroshima antes con mi padre, pero era muy pequeña, así que poco recuerdo. – agregó Megumi pensativa.

Mientras los cuatro jóvenes reían ante la aventura de un viaje de ese calibre, en otro carruaje que los seguía a una distancia prudencial, el ambiente estaba tenso.

-¡No pierdas de vista ese carruaje, infeliz, o te las verás conmigo! – le advirtió Shura entre dientes a Kaede, quien manejaba a los caballos.

-Es un viaje de todo un día a Hiroshima y dos semanas a Kioto, así que Madame puede ahorrarse algunos insultos. – replicó Kaede molesta.

-¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes la gravedad de la situación, Kaede?!

-Ay, Madame…

-¡Tenemos que impedir que Kaoru vea a Ken-san! – se desesperó Shura - ¡Esa joven parece poseer el canto de las sirenas! ¡Él parece hipnotizado cuando está cerca de ella, y eso no lo puedo permitir! ¡Ese baúl de oro tiene que ser mío!

-Nuestro, Madame. – le corrigió Kaede mirándola de reojo.

Llegaron a Hiroshima ya muy avanzada la tarde y atravesaron la ciudad con sumo cuidado de no encontrarse con algún conocido de Hagi, o peor, con el mismísimo Kogoro Katsura. Outa se quedaría con ellas hasta que embarcaran, y luego pasaría la noche en una hospedería para volver a Hagi a primera hora. Recibió la paga por sus servicios e instrucciones de Megumi ante la sarta de preguntas del que Barón seguramente le haría víctima.

Aliviados, llegaron al puerto, pero decidieron comprar boletos y esperar por abordar el barco a Osaka que salía durante la noche. En ese momento estaba por salir uno rumbo a Kobe, pero las jóvenes prefirieron quedarse un poco más para comer y estirar las piernas un rato por tierra firme.

Lamentablemente, Shura y Kaede llegaron pisándoles los talones, y al ver el barco que estaba a punto de zarpar a Kobe, compraron boletos para embarcarse inmediatamente (todo esto lo hacían con el mayor de los cuidados, para no ser descubiertas por esos cuatro). Momentos después y con aire triunfante, Shura Myoujin contemplaba la ciudad de Hiroshima alejarse mientras su embarcación iba rumbo a través de la bahía hacia su destino.

* * *

Kenshin soñaba con Kaoru. Era un sueño muy parecido al que había tenido con ella en el castillo de Kahoku, sólo que esta vez ya se estaban aventurando por los bosques que circundaban la propiedad. Estaban jugando a las escondidas, pero ni él buscaba a Kaoru, ni Kaoru a él; ambos buscaban a alguien más. Alguien a quien Kenshin, con su dominio del ki, logró percibir, pero quería dejarle a Kaoru la dicha de encontrar a ese tercer jugador. De repente, la joven dio un grito de júbilo, anunciando su descubrimiento. Él fue hacia ella con una sonrisa, mientras que desde un tocón cercano surgió la pequeña figura de un niño pelirrojo, que entre risas se unía a ellos.

El sueño cambió de rumbo. Estaba nuevamente en el enorme jardín de su castillo, pero ya no estaba con Kaoru. Frente a él, desafiante, se encontraba un hombre casi tan alto como su padre Hiko, pero no tan colosal como el marqués. Lo que más sorprendía a Kenshin era que el hombre era idéntico a él: el mismo pelo rojo, la misma nariz, las mismas orejas, el mismo tono de piel y la misma manera de moverse; salvo los ojos, que eran de un azul tan intenso que se podían vislumbrar desde una distancia considerable. El hombre poseía una mirada tan dulce y pacífica que Kenshin, sonrojado, pensó que podría mirarlo por siempre. El desconocido le sonrió, y el ingeniero, extasiado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hasta que el leve sonido del rasguido de un papel lo despertó.

Al abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, vio a un hombre del sentado del otro lado de la cama mirándolo fijamente con expresión de terror en el rostro. Era un hombre de largos cabellos negros y vestido a la usanza japonesa tradicional; además, llevaba en las manos lápiz y papel. Se lo veía muy apenado por haberlo despertado.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kenshin terminando de desperezarse.

El joven ante él se puso de pie y se inclinó sumamente avergonzado.

-Le pido perdón. – dijo.

-¿Quién es usted? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Tsunan Tsukioka, artista de alma y profesión. – se presentó el muchacho, volviendo a inclinarse.

Kenshin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Tsunan Tsukioka?! ¿El gran artista Nishiki-e y principal colaborador de los mejores periódicos de Tokio sobre la temática (como el Tokyo Nichinichi y el Yubin Hochi)? – el aludido asintió ante la perorata sorprendida de Kenshin - ¿Pero qué hace exactamente en mi cuarto? – se extrañó el pelirrojo.

-Se trata de un proyecto personal: pienso que cuando estamos durmiendo o con la guardia baja mostramos a nuestro verdadero yo, y cuando eso es transmitido al papel, es digno de un cuadro. – explicó Tsunan amablemente.

-¿Y el hospital sabe de su proyecto?

-Claro, ellos creen que eso ayuda a los pacientes a distraerse y animarse.

-No soy lo que se puede decir una persona animable. – se disculpó Kenshin.

Tsunan repitió la inclinación una vez más.

-Disculpe, generalmente pido permiso a los pacientes, pero cuando entré aquí y vi al señor durmiendo tan plácidamente, no pude evitar tomar el papel y la carbonilla y empezar a dibujar. – le extendió el papel tímidamente - ¿Quiere ver?

Kenshin tomó el papel y se maravilló de ver el boceto. Era un retrato suyo, en el que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¡Vaya, dibuja muy bien! – se admiró - ¿Pero acaso dormía con esa sonrisa en el rostro?

Tsunan Tsukioka le sonrió.

-Como dicen muchos, esas sonrisas sólo pueden aparecer en sueños de amor.

Kenshin se ruborizó al pensar en Kaoru.

-¿Puedo quedarme con el dibujo? – pidió, algo avergonzado - Es decir, ¿puedo pagar por quedármelo?

-Puede, pero quédeselo como un presente mío. – respondió Tsunan cortésmente.

-Será un placer. – Kenshin le extendió la mano y se presentó - Kenshin Himura.

Tsunan Tsukioka respondió al apretón de manos y ambos hombres percibieron el comienzo de una gran amistad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Chizuru se encaminó a Hagi para dar un paseo matinal (y de paso para curiosear en las tiendas). De repente, Enishi la abordó y tapando su boca con una mano, la llevó hasta un callejón cercano.

Cuando la aterrada Chizuru fue liberada y vio a su captor (un sonriente Enishi), el susto se transformó en ira.

Ninguno sospechaba que a lo lejos, alguien prestaba atención a sus movimientos.

-¡Déjame en paz! – le espetó - ¡Tú, que escogiste a Tokio-chan por encima de mí, que soy más linda y más inteligente!

Enishi agitaba las manos en señal de paz.

-¡Mi ángel, entendiste todo mal! – se explicó desesperado - ¡Las amo a las dos! Si escogí a Tokio es porque…es mayor y necesita de un enamorado; tú, en cambio, eres joven y no necesitas seguir las reglas de la sociedad. – y propuso aún más contento - Por lo tanto, te propongo que tengamos una relación.

Chizuru lo miró como si el joven se hubiese transformado en un sapo.

-¿Mientras sigues de novio con Tokio-chan?

-Claro. – respondió el otro, resuelto - Ustedes son hermanas: comparten ropas, perfumes…¿por qué no un hombre?

Chizuru titubeó.

-No sé… ¿Tokio-chan aceptó eso?

Enishi la apretó contra la pared y le dijo en un tono medio dulce, medio amenazante:

-No sabe y no lo puede saber. Ella no es moderna como tú, mi ángel. No entendería nuestro amor, porque a diferencia de ti, ella es algo egoísta, y no aceptaría el hecho de que también sea novio tuyo.

Chizuru no se sentía para nada intimidada con el poeta; todo lo contrario, estaba cada vez más embelesada con él.

-¡Sí, Enishi-kun! – y se arrojó a sus brazos para estamparle un beso.

Luego de despedirse calurosamente, entre besos y promesas de amor, cada uno fue por su lado. Enishi Yukishiro caminaba feliz retomando su camino hacia alguna confitería, cuando fue abordado por el Coronel Hajime Saito.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, Coronel? – saludó el poeta ceremoniosamente.

Saito lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tiene con Tokio Kamiya. – le dijo sin rodeos.

Enishi lo miró con malicia.

-No es de su incumbencia, pero Tokio-chan es mi enamorada. – le explicó victorioso.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación tiene con la hermana de ella, Chizuru?

-No sé de qué está hablando.

Saito entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Del beso que el dio hace un rato, y de esa conversación seductora llena de desfachatez con la que manipuló a la joven. – masculló - No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se trata de personas queridas.

Enishi también entrecerró los ojos, pero de manera provocativa.

-¿Queridas o querida, Coronel? – inquirió, tomando por sorpresa al hombre - Sea franco, usted está enamorado de Tokio-chan, y quiere salvarla de mí, ¿no? – y agregó - No importa lo que diga o haga, Tokio-chan nunca se fijará en un viejo obsesionado con la guerra como usted.

-Mida sus propias palabras, o no respondo de mí.

El poeta ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-No creo que usted deshonre su rango y uniforme golpeando a un joven civil e indefenso. – le dijo.

-Creo que usted es un cobarde. – sentenció Saito con desprecio.

-¿Y sabe lo que yo creo? – replicó Enishi con ojos malévolos - Que usted me tiene envidia, envidia de que tengo a las dos comiendo de mi mano. – se despidió y siguió su camino - Con permiso.

* * *

Desde que había vuelto a Kioto, Aoshi tuvo oportunidad de acercarse cada vez más a Sayo Amakusa. Ella también se encontraba en la ciudad: su hermano Shogo, preocupado, quiso que volviera a Shimabara para que el aire del lugar le hiciera bien, pero ella se había negado, harta de estar enclaustrada en un lugar donde nadie le hablaba y se sentía sola. Prefería volver a su casa de Kioto, donde al menos sociabilizaría y tendría médicos cerca de llegar a sucederle algo.

Casualmente, en los primeros días, se cruzó con Aoshi Shinomori.

Ambos empezaron a entablar una bonita amistad. Tenían muchos temas en común y podían conversar por horas. Sayo notaba al abogado algo deprimido, pero sin querer entrometerse, decidió que lo frecuentaría más, dada la soledad del hombre. Y durante esos encuentros amistosos, Sayo Amakusa empezó a enamorarse de Aoshi Shinomori.

No sólo teniendo en cuenta lo guapo, alto y fuerte que era. Su intelecto, comprensión y conversación, a pesar de su parquedad, le habían atraído de tal manera que cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde: estaba enamorada. Pero había tres variables: primero, su hermano Shogo. Sabía que Shogo sentía antipatía por el Coronel Saito, antipatía que se extendía a Aoshi por ser amigo del Lobo de Mibu. Temía que su hermano hiciera una escena y no permitiera que la relación avanzase de darse las cosas.

La otra variable era el mismo Aoshi. A pesar de que ella lo apreciaba mucho, su sequedad y frialdad hacían que no lo comprendiese y tuviese que adivinar qué pensaba el abogado. No sabía si él sentía algo más allá de la amistad hacia ella (aunque Megumi se lo recalcó varias veces cuando creía que amaba a otra mujer), si albergaba sentimientos hacia otra persona o si no sentía nada hacia nadie. Aunque a veces sospechaba que él se movía favorablemente hacia ella.

En el fondo, se ilusionaba pensando que las visitas y paseos que hacían eran parte de un cortejo, y realmente la situación parecía la citada. Se ilusionaba pensando que pediría su mano y viviría una vida feliz y tranquila. La vida que le quedaba.

Y ahí entraba la tercera variable.

Si quería que llegaran a algo más, tenía que confesarle, como amiga, su secreto.

Y aprovechó un paseo que daban por el parque un día.

-Aoshi-san, mucha gente me pregunta por qué sigo soltera. – empezó.

Aoshi la interrumpió.

-Sayo-san, no es necesario que oiga lo que dicen los demás.

-Pero quiero contárselo. – insistió ella ruborizada.

El abogado la encaró tomándola de las manos. Sayo, sonrojada, empezó a hiperventilar.

-No está obligada a hacerlo. – insistió también él, suavizando la mirada y manteniendo el agarre - Si seguimos solteros y el destino nos juntó, es por algo, y debemos aprovecharlo.

La pobre joven no comprendía lo que el objeto de su amor le decía, hasta que lo vio inclinarse hacia ella, buscando besarla. Pero antes de que Aoshi pudiera siquiera tocar sus labios con los suyos, la chica se desmayó en brazos del abogado.

El imperturbable rostro de Aoshi ahora expresaba el más puro terror ante lo acontecido.

-¡Sayo! – trataba de animarla desesperado - ¡Sayo, reacciona!

Por suerte, la mansión del joven estaba muy cerca del parque, por lo que fue corriendo con la chica en brazos hasta su carruaje. Una vez allí y luego de reanimarla con ayuda de sus sirvientes, Sayo volvió en sí.

-Disculpa, Aoshi-san… - balbuceó al ver las molestias que había provocado.

Aoshi la miraba ceñudo. Había algo más que un simple desmayo detrás de todo eso, y mucho desconfiaba que tuviera que ver con lo que ella quería contarle. Esta vez la dejaría hablar.

-Cuéntame qué te sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – le dijo volviendo a tomar sus manos.

-Es que cuando estoy contigo…y te miro a los ojos, siento que puedo creer en todo lo que me dices… - empezó a farfullar Sayo con cautela y tristeza - Y que puedo confiarte mis más profundos secretos: los médicos…los médicos me descubrieron una enfermedad muy rara…y me estoy debilitando cada vez más…y debo tener cuidado con las emociones fuertes…

-¿Pero realmente no saben qué es? – preguntó el abogado frunciendo el ceño.

Fue allí que Sayo se quebró y rompió en llanto.

-Ellos saben lo suficiente como para afirmar que me queda poco tiempo de vida. – respondió entre lágrimas.

Atónito, Aoshi sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo. ¿Sayo, enferma mortalmente? Sabía que la joven tenía una salud frágil, pero de allí a que tuviera poco tiempo de vida…¡y estando ella consciente de ello! El joven admiró la fuerza de voluntad y el buen talante de la joven a pesar de sus circunstancias; hasta comprendía un poco a su hermano Shogo: su mal carácter y la manera en que llevaba su vida eran sólo una vía de escape para no aceptar la realidad de su hermana.

En ese momento, y estando casi al borde de las lágrimas, Aoshi Shinomori encerró a Sayo Amakusa en un protector abrazo y así permanecieron los dos por varios minutos.

-Yo…no imaginaba eso… - le dijo Aoshi a la joven - Pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia nada el afecto que siento por ti…

Por primera vez en su vida, Sayo pensó que no habría muerte a la que temer en brazos de ese hombre.

* * *

Con la noche cerniéndose sobre Hagi, la sombra del Coronel Hajime Saito se movía con sigilo en la oscuridad, rumbo al improvisado establo que se encontraba al fondo de su casa, en las afueras del pueblo, donde moraba su querida Arashi. Luego de alistarla, se dispuso a hacerlo él: debajo del piso de madera había una especie de puerta trampa de donde el Lobo de Mibu sacó unas prendas guardadas con mucho celo.

 _Puede ser que en el día a día sea un hombre normal, pero en las noches, protegido por el anonimato y sin ser reconocido, puedo hacer lo que quiera._

Transcurrieron unos minutos y el Coronel estaba listo. Capa, camisa, pantalón, guantes, sombrero y bufanda, todo era de negro, sólo dejando a la vista sus peligrosos ojos dorados.

-Hajime Saito es un hombre de honra. – se dijo a sí mismo mirándose en un espejo - Pero el Jinete Negro no necesita serlo.

Salió del lugar con Arashi, a quien le dijo al oído de manera divertida.

-Creo que el señor Enishi Yukishiro va a recibir una visita especial esta noche.

* * *

Después de beber sake en el bar local, Enishi Yukishiro volvía por las calles solitarias y oscuras de Hagi rumbo a la posada donde se hospedaba. No había llegado ni a la esquina de su calle cuando un caballo pasó a todo galope a su lado y posteriormente le bloqueó el paso. Su jinete, un hombre muy alto e imponente a su parecer, bajó del animal para estrellar al asustado poeta de frente contra la pared de un callejón mientras le torcía un brazo por la espalda.

-¡Suélteme! – gemía Enishi.

-Soy el Jinete Negro. – siseó el Jinete impostando la voz detrás de la bufanda que le cubría medio rostro - Hagi está bajo mi protección y ninguna injusticia quedará impune.

-¡¿Qué injusticia?!

El Jinete Negro lo aplastó aún más contra la pared; Enishi gemía de dolor.

-La que usted está cometiendo; y si eso continúa, créame que volveré y deseará no haber nacido. – le advirtió para luego soltarlo bruscamente, montar su caballo y alejarse a todo galope hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

Al otro lado del pueblo, en la hacienda de los Amakusa, el dueño, Shogo, planeaba sus próximos movimientos con sus más leales empleados.

-Por lo pronto, tenemos lo suficiente para quemar las tierras de dos o tres haciendas de los alrededores. – le dijo su capataz.

Shogo Amakusa esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-Muy bien. – dijo alegremente - Necesito comprar más tierras antes de que esa Reina del Arroz empiece a acaparar todo. – y agregó - Y con los precios rebajados de las haciendas de arroz con tierras quemadas, todo será mío.

* * *

Varios días transcurrieron, y Kenshin Himura fue dado de alta del hospital después de que los análisis dieran resultados favorables y tranquilizadores para todos, pero ante la insistencia de los Kiyosato, el pelirrojo permaneció como huésped en su mansión hasta asegurarse de que ya no tendría recaídas.

Una mañana, el ingeniero leía plácidamente un libro cerca de la chimenea de la casa (los Kiyosato habían salido), cuando Shura abrió la puerta y entró atropelladamente junto a Kaede, sorprendiendo a Kenshin y de paso sorprendiéndose ella de verlo allí (su plan era dejar sus cosas en la mansión y partir inmediatamente al hospital).

-¡Himura-san! – gritó ante su inesperado encuentro.

-¡Shura-dono! – exclamó Kenshin levantando las cejas - ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shura recuperó el aliento pesadamente y lo miró con dulzura.

-Me quedé muy preocupada por usted y quise venir a visitarlo. – se explicó.

-No necesitaba hacer eso, hubiera escrito a Ikumatsu-dono.

Con una sonrisa, Shura se acercó al pelirrojo seductoramente.

-Tiene razón, Himura-san, soy una boba. – dijo mientras acariciaba la solapa de su traje - Pero es que cuando alguien a quien quiero mucho está en peligro, es natural que me ponga algo tonta.

-Pues agradezco su visita. – respondió Kenshin fríamente, alejándose de ella.

Pero ella no se iba a rendir.

-Himura-san, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se aproveche de usted estando tan desprotegido como lo está. – insistió.

A eso le siguió un silencio incómodo que el ingeniero rompió para cambiar de tema.

-Me imagino que usted le dejó mi recado a Kaoru-dono.

En el fondo, Shura hervía de celos de pensar que su Ken-san seguía teniendo cabeza para esa mujer aún en la distancia. Distancia que se estaba volviendo corta, por lo tanto, era hora de jugar sus fichas.

-Lo hice, pero no me prestó mucha atención, Himura-san. – le explicó inocentemente - Estaba muy ocupada con ese muchacho…¿cómo se llamaba?...Sanosuke. Esa gente cuando se junta ya no se separa.

Herido, Kenshin abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. Shura frunció los labios para reprimir una sonrisa, ignorando a Kaede quien, desesperada, le hacía señales.

-No es posible… - murmuró el joven.

-No se ponga así, querido. – volvió a atacar Shura con un dejo de ternura - No piense en eso ahora, por favor: estoy aquí, para usted, para reconfortarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Ikumatsu y Akira Kiyosato hicieron acto de presencia, al regresar de una reunión de negocios (era eso lo que Kaede quería decirle a Shura).

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shura? – preguntó Ikumatsu, visiblemente enojada.

* * *

Más tarde, en la noche, tres jóvenes llegaron a la estación de tren de Kioto (llegaron a Osaka e inmediatamente tomaron uno) cansadas, con sus cuerpos agarrotados pero felices.

-¡No me creo que realmente estamos en Kioto! – exclamó contenta Kaoru contemplando a su alrededor.

-¡Cuánta gente! – observó Tomoe temerosa.

-¡Pues ya quiero un baño caliente y una buena cama! – resopló Megumi con la lengua para afuera.

Tomaron un carruaje de alquiler y se dirigieron a la mansión de Aoshi Shinomori. Megumi quería darle una sorpresa al abogado, moría por verle la cara que pondría.

-Algo me dice que éste es mi lugar. – dijo Kaoru, maravillada con la ciudad y la gente.

-Mmmm, claro, con Himura-san. – bromeó Tomoe, más relajada.

-Aún más con Kenshin Himura. – admitió su hermana con una sonrisa.

Mientras las chicas bajaban del coche al llegar a su destino, estaban tan ocupadas bajando sus baúles y pagando al chofer, que no vieron a otra persona llegando apresuradamente a la puerta de Aoshi.

El abogado se sorprendió de ver a una llorosa Sayo Amakusa en la entrada. La hizo pasar, dejando la puerta entreabierta sin darse cuenta.

-Sayo, qué bueno que viniste. – saludó Aoshi, preocupado.

Pero ella no aguantaba más. Había estado pensando en el asunto por varios días y era hora de tomar una decisión que la lastimara lo menos posible. Había pasado momentos maravillosos en compañía del joven, pero no quería comprometerlo ni que se acercara a ella por lástima.

-Aoshi…vine a decirte que no es necesario que me busques más si no quieres. – le dijo entre lágrimas - No necesitas acercarte a mí por lástima, te libero de cualquier obligación.

Aoshi levantó la mano para callarla y tomar él la palabra. Ya era hora: lo había estado considerando desde hacía tiempo y tenía que decírselo. Estaba decidido.

-Nada de lástima, Sayo…estoy cansado de estar solo… - dijo nervioso para posteriormente tomar sus manos - Sayo…¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

En ese momento y detrás de la puerta entreabierta, Megumi, Tomoe y Kaoru escuchaban la conversación estupefactas. Las hermanas Kamiya observaban con tristeza a su amiga, a quien no se le movía ni un pelo de lo inmóvil que estaba.

-¿Casarme contigo? – se sorprendió Sayo, aunque no podía negar que se sentía feliz - ¿Después de todo lo que te conté?

-Sí, aún después de todo lo que me contaste. – le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa, como nunca se la vio Megumi. Cosa que la susodicha notó con dolor.

-Acepto, Aoshi. – respondió entonces Sayo, esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad.

Fue allí que Megumi decidió que ya no estarían ocultas espiando, así que irrumpió en la casa dando aplausos y sonriendo por el acontecimiento. Kaoru podía notar cómo contenía las lágrimas.

-¡Qué momento lindo! – festejó la nieta del Barón de Hagi.

Aoshi se quedó de una pieza.

-¡Megumi! – exclamó - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Al principio parecía que Megumi no sabía qué responder, pero rápidamente retomó su teatro.

-¡El destino! – respondió con una sonrisa forzada - El destino me trajo hasta aquí para ser la primera en bendecirlos. – y agregó - Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien planeó la aproximación entre ustedes dos en Hagi.

De repente y tomando desprevenida a Megumi, Sayo fue a abrazarla.

-¡Megumi! Tú eres la gran responsable de esta alegría. – le dijo sinceramente - Te estoy eternamente agradecida.

Aunque descolocada, la joven se repuso y llamó a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas, vamos a celebrar!

Kaoru y Tomoe entraron con la cabeza gacha y sin saber bien cómo actuar.

-¡Felicidades! – fue lo único que pudo atinar en decir Kaoru ante la incómoda situación - Aoshi-san, disculpa por esta llegada tan brusca y sin avisar. – se disculpó - Megumi nos garantizó que por ti estaría bien.

Aoshi levantó las cejas.

-Son todas bienvenidas aquí. – le dijo - ¿Pero está todo bien?

-¡Sí! – exclamó Tomoe, asintiendo nerviosamente.

-Tomoe vino para hacerle una visita a Akira Kiyosato, y Megumi y yo quisimos acompañarla. – explicó Kaoru, y agregó más animada - Siempre fue mi sueño conocer Kioto.

-Bueno, tenemos una noche de celebraciones. – intervino Megumi en voz alta. Kaoru frunció el ceño: su amiga no estaba bien, la conocía - Pero primero necesito lavarme, estoy sucia de tanto viaje.

Después de que Aoshi le indicara dónde quedaba el baño, Megumi corrió y se encerró en el lugar, dejando que las lágrimas de desesperación y dolor corrieran libremente por su rostro. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, hipando y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Momentos después, Kaoru tocó la puerta.

-Megumi soy yo, déjame entrar. – la aludida fue inmediatamente hasta el lavabo para lavar su rostro, en un intento de no lucir tan lamentable. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa…es que… - balbuceó.

-Megumi, conmigo no tienes que fingir. – le dijo su amiga severamente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Fingir qué? – preguntó la otra distraídamente.

-Fingir que no te afecta el pedido de casamiento de Aoshi a Sayo Amakusa.

Pero en vez de volver a quebrarse por el dolor, la máscara de Megumi se quebró de furia. Miró a Kaoru con el rostro deformado.

-¿Quieres saber algo? – la acusó con voz sombría - Todo es tu culpa.

-¡¿Mía?!

-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón, y mira adónde eso me llevó.

Kaoru sabía que le decía aquello por no querer asumir sus sentimientos y liberarse de la culpa al verse en ridículo persiguiendo a su amor por medio país. Pero era hora de que la joven madurara.

-¿Acaso hubieras querido estar sola en tu castillo? – inquirió la kendoka.

-Por lo menos no estaría fantaseando con tonterías. – le contestó Megumi - Yo tenía razón al evitar esas cuestiones de amor, pero tú decías que huía de mi destino.

-Por lo menos asume que sí huiste de esos asuntos. – repuso Kaoru - ¿Entonces cuál es tu destino?

-Casar a los demás y cuidar de mi padre y de mi abuelo. – respondió su amiga con aire resuelto.

-O sea, promover alegría en los otros y olvidar la tuya.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Megumi finalmente se dejó vencer por el dolor.

-¡Soy feliz haciendo eso, Kaoru! – exclamó mientras lloraba - O por lo menos lo era, hasta venir aquí y… - cerró los ojos pensativa, y los abrió mirando a su amiga - Disculpa…la culpa no es tuya…es mía…debí haber sabido cuál era mi lugar. – le dijo más calmada.

Kaoru la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tu lugar es donde tú quieras ir. – dijo.

-No. – negó Megumi rotundamente y a continuación se secó las lágrimas - Pero no hablemos más de eso: tenemos una cena de compromiso y mañana hemos de buscar a Akira y a Kenshin.

Kaoru no pudo evitar seguir preocupándose por ella.

* * *

En la mansión Kiyosato y aprovechando que al fin estaban a solas, Ikumatsu regañaba a Shura en el estudio de la empresaria.

-Shura, te di instrucciones para que te quedaras en Hagi y compraras las tierras del Barón. – le espetó.

-Lo sé, y otras tierras también. – dijo Shura nerviosa - Ya le di un plazo al viejo, y quise venir aquí para una misión más importante: salvar a Akira-kun de las campesinas cazafortunas, Ikumatsu.

Ikumatsu la miró algo confundida.

-Eso es cosa del pasado. – dijo sin darle importancia.

-Pues no es lo que parece, amiga mía. – replicó Shura - Esas interesadas inventaron una invitación de Akira-kun y vinieron a Kioto.

La expresión indiferente de Ikumatsu Kiyosato se tornó en una de terror e ira.

-¡Eso jamás! – siseó furiosa - ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Ninguna de las dos pudo ver la figura oculta de Akira escuchando la conversación.

* * *

Ya muy entrada la noche, Kaoru y Tomoe observaban preocupadas a una durmiente Megumi, quien a pesar del traumático episodio y de la cena en la que repartió cumplidos forzados y sonrisas falsas, había quedado prácticamente inconsciente debido al agotamiento.

-Está durmiendo profundamente… - observó Kaoru en un murmullo.

-¿No crees que fue extraña su reacción? – preguntó Tomoe apenada - Megumi vino aquí pensando que Aoshi-san sentía algo por ella, y dio a entender que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Pues prefirió aparentar que todo estaba bien. – respondió Kaoru, y agregó desafiante - Pero yo no me quedaré en el "quién sabe". – y antes de que su hermana pudiera detenerla, salió del cuarto en camisón y se dirigió al de Aoshi.

Aoshi terminaba de escribir en su diario cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aoshi-san, disculpa por entrar en tu cuarto a esta hora, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta. – lo abordó la joven directamente - ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con Sayo-san justo ahora?

Aoshi estaba cada vez más confundido. Primero la llegada inesperada de las jóvenes y ahora esta conversación sorpresiva.

-Kaoru-san, disculpa, pero no entiendo tu pregunta.

-Pregunté que por qué decidiste casarte con Sayo-san justo ahora. – repitió Kaoru - Aoshi-san, todos sabemos a quién van dirigidos tus afectos, y que eres correspondido. – y agregó enfáticamente - Y no estamos hablando de Sayo-san.

-¿Y acaso esa persona te dijo con todas la letras que me ama? – inquirió el abogado seriamente.

-No, no me lo dijo. – contestó la joven, derrotada.

-Y aunque te lo hubiera dicho, no tiene valor porque no me lo dice a mí. – sentenció Aoshi con cierta tristeza.

-Disculpa, Aoshi-san. – dijo Kaoru sintiéndose culpable - Sólo quise ayudar.

-Demoré mucho en dar ese paso tan serio que es el matrimonio. – explicó el joven - Uno tiene que seguir lo que su corazón le dicta.

-¿Entonces amas a Sayo-san?

Aoshi no respondió y no estuvo dispuesto a seguir hablando del asunto, así que Kaoru, en medio de disculpas, se retiró a su habitación. Aunque el abogado pasó toda la noche pensando en sus palabras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las hermanas Kamiya despertaron entusiasmadas ante la expectativa de buscar a sus amores, y también de explorar la ciudad, que se veía más encantadora de día. Ya totalmente vestidas, despertaron a Megumi, quien seguía dormida. La bajaron en camisón para que desayunara con ellas (Aoshi había salido temprano), y después de hacerlo como una sonámbula, la joven volvió a su habitación para seguir durmiendo. Ambas hermanas se miraron confundidas y decidieron salir solas a recorrer las calles de Kioto.

Después de hacer unas compras y distraerse con espectáculos callejeros, empezaron a transitar por una zona muy elegante de la ciudad. Hasta las personas cambiaban: en vez de ver comerciantes y vecinos por todos lados, ahora veían gente elegante y en carruajes ante edificios de iguales características.

Pasaron frente a una confitería muy lujosa, y mientras admiraban los dulces típicos y extranjeros, Tomoe divisó desde la vidriera a Ikumatsu Kiyosato y Shura Myoujin sentadas en una mesa, tomando un desayuno francés. Pálida, la joven tiró de la manga del kimono de Kaoru, quien se relamía contemplando los dulces y le señaló el lugar donde estaban las mujeres.

Sorprendida al inicio, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, Kaoru arrastró a su hermana dentro del local. Burlaron a los guardias y mozos y a pesar de las miradas de curiosidad (pues iban con unos kimonos muy simplones y viejos, y en el lugar imperaban los trajes y vestidos occidentales de estilo victoriano), llegaron ante ellas. Ikumatsu y Shura las miraron con fingida sorpresa, pues sabían que tarde o temprano se toparían con ellas y estaban preparadas.

-Ikumatsu-san, Shura-san. – saludaron las hermanas Kamiya con una inclinación.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Ikumatsu secamente.

Tomoe tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Primero me gustaría pedir disculpas por todo lo que sucedió en la cena que dio usted en Hagi. – pidió humildemente - Fue muy vergonzosa la manera que mi familia se…

-Disculpas aceptadas. – interrumpió la mujer con brusquedad - ¿Qué más?

Mientras tanto, Kaoru se preguntaba el porqué de la hostilidad y qué diablos hacía Shura ahí en vez de estar en Hagi.

-También quería preguntar si existe alguna manera de recomenzar la relación…

-Tomoe-san, querida, seré clara, así ya no perdemos el tiempo: creo que eres una joven buena y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, pero no eres la mujer adecuada para mi hijo Akira. – le dijo Ikumatsu con desprecio disfrazado de dulzura - Una relación entre ustedes es cosa prohibida.

Kaoru frunció el ceño e intervino.

-¿Qué cosa está diciendo? – preguntó - ¿Acaso hay una mujer para él?

Shura rodó los ojos con burla y procedió a explicarle a la muy ignorante lo que su amiga quiso decir.

-Lo que Ikumatsu quiere decir es que Akira-kun fue criado en cuna de oro, y merece un futuro mejor que el que tu hermana pueda proporcionarle. – le dijo con malicia - Y es bueno que entiendan la realidad, es eso.

Tomoe estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero Kaoru estaba cada vez más enojada y empezó a discutir.

-¿Y quién le dio… - empezó a cuestionar.

-…el derecho de hablar por mí? – terminó de preguntar por ella Akira Kiyosato, quien había llegado en compañía de Kenshin Himura. Ambos miraban ceñudos y desafiantes a Shura e Ikumatsu, quienes se quedaron boquiabiertas al verlos con tales expresiones.


	11. Chapter 11

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos en primer lugar.

 **Pjean:** No me mates, es el recurso para mantenerlos enganchados XD. Pero por suerte, éste es un capítulo largo y revelador. Más personajes se darán a conocer, así como también se profundizará el pasado de otros.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

En medio del inesperado encuentro, las dos hermanas no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿Kenshin? – se sorprendió Kaoru.

-¡Akira! – exclamó Tomoe.

Las otras dos mujeres no podían articular palabra alguna del asombro, pero quien estaba en problemas era Shura, y no podía pensar muy rápido.

-Sólo estoy intentando ayudar a las jóvenes, Himura-san. – alcanzó a balbucear.

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Ayudar ofendiendo a mi hermana? – ironizó molesta.

-No. – le contestó Shura aún nerviosa - Siendo sincera y dando muestras de realidad.

De repente la mujer sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al ver de frente la mirada dorada y furibunda de su Ken-san, quien obviamente a esas alturas se había dado cuenta de sus intrigas. A ese hombre no se le podía engañar fácilmente.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, ante la mirada ansiosa y asustada de los demás.

-¿Y cuál es la realidad de las cosas, Shura-dono? ¿Qué las hermanas Kamiya tienen que permanecer en sus lugares? ¿Qué Tomoe-dono no es adecuada para Akira? – inquirió de manera temible. Parecía que volvía a esos tiempos de la Revolución cuando interrogaba a sus prisioneros de guerra. Él se dio cuenta de eso, y con culpa, se contuvo y recuperó los modos.

Ikumatsu sintió que tenía que salir al rescate de todos.

-Discúlpame, Himura-san. – le dijo con calma forzada - Somos socios y eres un gran amigo de la familia, pero no creo que este asunto sea de tu incumbencia. Akira es mi hijo y de él cuido yo.

-Pero no me respetas. – protestó su hijo, quien la miraba fijamente con furia contenida. Eso paralizó a Ikumatsu, quien sintió que su hijo se alejaba de ella.

-Y tampoco se me respetó al incluir a Kaoru-dono en la conversación. – agregó Kenshin fríamente.

Ikumatsu frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Creo que de perdí de algo. – le dijo - ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con esa joven?

-Mi nombre es Kaoru. – le corrigió la joven.

-Ah, Kaoru. Gracias por recordármelo.

-Ni lo diga. – le dijo la kendoka con una sonrisa fingida - Me imagino que una persona de posición tan elevada como usted tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza como para recordar el nombre de una campesina.

-Kaoru, por favor. – musitó Tomoe, al borde de un colapso ante la tensa situación.

Ikumatsu, en cambio, seguía observando a Kaoru con mucha atención. Le devolvió la sonrisa de manera sincera.

-Eres voluntariosa, muchacha. – dijo suavemente - Tanto que casi me caes bien. – se volvió a Kenshin - Pero como le estaba diciendo a Himura-san, ¿acaso tú y Kaoru…?

-Somos enamorados. – se apresuró a decir el ingeniero con seriedad, para sorpresa de todos.

La más asombrada de todos era, por supuesto, Kaoru.

-¿Somos? Porque escuché decir que volviste a Kioto porque estabas decepcionado con tu vida en el interior. – le explicó con tristeza.

Kenshin la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca al decir semejante cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? – luego volvió a fijar su vista en Shura, pero en vez de enfurecerse, se burló - Ah…creo que entendí. Apuesto que la persona que te dijo eso fue la misma que me dijo que no te importó mucho el saber que tuve que hospitalizarme aquí.

Kaoru entró en pánico.

-¿Estabas internado? – preguntó angustiada, examinándolo de arriba a abajo.

El corazón del Kenshin sintió algo cálido. Nunca antes alguien había reaccionado así ante su salud. De niño, cuando se enfermaba, las nanas y enfermeras se encargaban de él, pero lo hacían porque era su trabajo. En su adolescencia y en las filas de los imperialistas, si se enfermaba se curaba solo y se aguantaba, a falta de médicos. Y ya de adulto, rara vez enfermaba de algo y nunca había tenido un accidente.

Y ahora aparecía alguien que prácticamente se desesperó al verlo casi moribundo en la vera del río al salir del túnel siniestrado y nuevamente al enterarse de su internación. Sonrió para sus adentros; tal vez cuando le volviera a dar una gripe, la exageraría un poco.

-Estoy bien, no te asustes. – la tranquilizó - Pero creo que Shura-dono nos debe explicaciones.

Shura se alertó.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

-¿Yo les debo explicaciones? – se hizo la tonta - No estoy entendiendo.

-Claro que lo entiendes. – le contestó Kaoru severamente, dejando de lado las formas - Fuiste tú quien dijo que Kenshin no quería saber más de Hagi y que no volvería.

Shura no decía nada, tratando de pensar en una solución rápida y sudando frío.

-¡Explíquese, Shura-dono! – exigió Himura.

De repente, la mujer arrugó la cara y empezó a llorar.

-¡Ustedes están siendo absolutamente injustos conmigo! – chilló, para luego desmayarse sobre la silla.

Con cuidado y preocupación, Akira y Kenshin colocaron a Shura sobre un sofá en un rincón de la lujosa confitería y trataron de reanimarla. Ikumatsu los observaba como si no le importara.

Algo alejadas, Kaoru y Tomoe cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-Patrañas. – decía una enojada Kaoru.

-¿Pero qué tipo de persona fingiría un desmayo? – se escandalizó Tomoe.

-Un tipo de persona llamada Shura. – murmuró su hermana - Estoy segura.

Por fin, Shura despertó. Contempló a todos a su alrededor azorada.

-¿Dónde estoy? – gemía - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Te desmayaste, Shura-san. – le dijo Akira - ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí, Akira-kun.

-Mejor vaya a descansar, Shura-dono, y más tarde hablamos. – masculló Kenshin volviendo a lanzarle rayos con la mirada.

-No sé a qué se refiere, Himura-san. – respondió ella débilmente.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a ayudarla a subir al carruaje estacionado afuera.

-Tomoe, volveremos pronto. – avisó Akira.

Ikumatsu se tensó y se volvió hacia su hijo.

-¿No te quedarás en la casa, Akira? – quiso saber.

-No, volveré más tarde.

Su madre ya había tenido suficiente con todo eso.

-¡Basta de esa joven, Akira! – siseó furiosa - Kenshin es un adulto y puede hacer lo que quiera con la otra, pero tú eres mi hijo y nos vamos.

Pero Akira estaba decidido.

-No, me quedaré. – le dijo claramente.

-No me entendiste, Akira. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Su hijo le lanzó una mirada de enfado que le dolió.

-¿Acaso me llevarás a la fuerza? – replicó - Porque si no estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Por el momento, Ikumatsu Kiyosato no tuvo otra opción que darse por vencida.

Minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes se volvieron a reunir con sus amadas.

-¡Listo! – exclamó Akira alegremente.

-¡Este sí que fue un encuentro tumultuoso! – resopló Kenshin.

-Como todos nuestros encuentros. – le dijo Kaoru dulcemente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante su mirada llena de amor.

Mientras, Akira se acercaba y miraba a Tomoe como si se le hubiese aparecido un ángel.

-Esperé mucho por verte, Tomoe, pero no me esperaba verte aquí. – le dijo embobado.

-Tu carta fue muy bonita, y bastó eso para darme fuerzas y venir con Kaoru y Megumi. – explicó la joven, ruborizada a más no poder.

-¿Dónde está Megumi-dono? – preguntó Kenshin buscando a su alrededor.

-Ahora no se encuentra muy bien. – le comentó Kaoru con cierto pesar, al recordar el episodio con Aoshi la noche anterior - ¿Por qué no salimos a ver la ciudad? – propuso más animada.

Los demás concordaron muy entusiasmados y entre los cuatro se encaminaron hacia las calles de Kioto para explorarla.

* * *

Sanosuke estaba harto. Pasada la angustia por Kaoru, se recuperó rápidamente de la herida de su pierna gracias a su amigo Soujiro. Daba caminatas para volver a recuperar su total movilidad y un día, durante uno de esos paseos, se topó con su hermana Uki. Esbozó una sonrisa enorme y caminó hacia ella para saludarla, pero la chica simplemente le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia y siguió de largo. Esas actitudes de su hermana lo tenían loco y harto. Muy harto.

Así que una tarde se le apareció por sorpresa en la cocina de la Mansión Shishio, asustándola.

-Uki-chan, creo que es hora de que tengamos una charla. – le dijo serio.

Uki se recompuso y lo miró con renovada indiferencia.

-¿El señor necesita algo? – preguntó con amabilidad.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡YA BASTA, UKI! – bramó Sanosuke - ¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS Y TRÁTAME COMO TU HERMANO QUE SOY!

Ella permanecía impasible.

-Usted ya no es mi hermano.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de que ya no pertenezco a su familia, desde que vine a esta casa y fui adoptada por la familia de Shishio-sama. – le dijo con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

-¡Mentirosa! Viniste aquí porque Yumi-san se encantó contigo y quiso ayudar…

-Y me enseñó a leer, a escribir, y cuidó de mí como si fuera de la familia. – interrumpió Uki secamente - Shishio-sama permitió todo eso.

-¡Por favor, Uki! ¡Ese tipo te trata como si…!

-¡¿Y cómo quiere que me trate si me da casa, comida y trabajo?! – terminó por explotar ella - ¡Él me trata mejor de lo que sus padres me trataron, señor!

Sanosuke la desconocía totalmente. No podía creer que ante él estaba la misma niña con la que jugaba y había compartido tantos momentos preciados de su niñez. Las lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la vista.

-Son tus padres también…y ellos te aman, como Outa y yo te amamos. – le dijo con la voz ahogada - Somos tu familia, Uki-chan…

-Otra cosa que aprendí aquí en el Palacio Juppongatana fue que el amor es una ilusión, algo que creamos para sentirnos bien. – contestó Uki con desprecio.

Su hermano levantó las cejas, divertido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no amas a nadie? – preguntó burlón - Muy bien, me iré, así no me ves más y yo no veo en lo que mi hermanita se convirtió.

En ese momento su madre, Naname, apareció para llevárselo. Había estado haciendo las compras en Hagi, y al volver a su pequeña cabaña, de camino se encontró con un vecino que le informó haber visto a su hijo mayor ir hacia la Mansión Shishio hecho una furia. Naname se asustó y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia ese lugar.

Sabía que Sanosuke iba unas a veces por ser amigo del hijo del dueño, pero si iba tan enojado, sólo había una respuesta: Uki. Y no quería tener más problemas ni con ella ni con Makoto Shishio.

-¡Sano! ¡Vámonos para…! – pero al ver a la joven, su corazón de madre pudo más y empezó a llorar - ¡Mi pequeña!

-Saluda a nuestra madre, Uki-chan. – le ordenó Sanosuke a su hermana mientras abrazaba a Naname.

Uki desvió la mirada, pues no quería que vieran el dolor plasmado en ella.

-Es su madre, señor. – dijo cortante.

Naname lloraba aún más fuerte en brazos de su hijo.

-¿Qué hice para que mi propia hija me trate de esta manera? – gimoteaba.

Fue allí que Uki los miró a los dos con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Cuando era pequeña, usted me entregó a la familia Shishio como si yo no fuera nada. – le dijo a su madre entre dientes.

-¡Basta, Uki-chan! – exclamó su hermano.

Ella los volvió a mirar con afectado recato, como hacía con todos.

-Necesito volver a mis obligaciones. – se despidió - Con permiso. – y dejó la cocina.

-¡Soy la peor madre del mundo! – seguía lamentándose Naname.

-¡No digas tonterías, mamá! – la regañó Sanosuke, quien no aguantaba más el llanto y lloraba junto a ella mientras salían de la casona del antiguo hitokiri.

Uki se encerró en su cuarto y también empezó a llorar amargamente.

* * *

Ikumatsu y Shura recorrían las calles en el carruaje, rumbo a su mansión. Cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Puedo saber la razón del espectáculo? – preguntó de repente la Reina del Arroz.

Shura suspiró. Ikumatsu tampoco era alguien a quien se le podía engañar así como así.

-Te diste cuenta…

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Shura. – dijo su socia con una sonrisa amarga - ¿Les mentiste a Himura-san y a esa chica Kaoru?

-Fue necesario, Ikumatsu. – respondió Shura, pero no iba a revelar sus verdaderas intenciones - Quería protegernos a todos de las malas influencias de esas interesadas. – y agregó celosa - Es más, tú ya te estabas encantando por Kaoru.

Ikumatsu rió y empezó a evocar su juventud, la época en que su vida era perfecta antes de que la obligaran a casarse…

-Kaoru me recuerda a mí misma cuando era joven. – explicó con nostalgia - Una muchacha sin frenos…

-Pero sin tu elegancia y sin tu autocontrol.

-Ella no me interesa, Shura. – le aseguró - Mientras no se meta a ayudar a Tomoe y Akira, me da igual. Y Himura-san tampoco es mi problema. – y retomó la pregunta que había quedado en el aire - Ahora contesta lo que te pregunté, ¿por qué el desmayo?

-¡Porque no tenía opción! Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa confrontación y porque tampoco sería bueno para nuestros negocios que Himura-san estuviera peleado contigo por Akira-kun. – le mintió su amiga.

Y para suerte de Shura, eso la convenció.

-Bien pensado. – le felicitó Ikumatsu - Por eso te hice mi brazo derecho.

-Te veo muy tranquila amiga, en vista de que Akira-kun se quedó con esas víboras. – comentó Shura con extrañeza.

Ikumatsu volvió a reír.

-Es porque ya tomé una decisión. – dijo con satisfacción - Akira lo sabrá al llegar a casa.

* * *

Megumi se despertó muy tarde, para luego encontrarse con que sus amigas se habían marchado sin ella. Pero pensaba que era mejor así: no estaba de humor para disfrutar nada de la ciudad, y eso sólo echaría a perder el buen ambiente y entusiasmo de las hermanas Kamiya. Por lo que decidió, estando sola en casa, continuar uno de sus bordados que había traído de Hagi. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la campanilla y la servidumbre lo recibía.

Bostezó. Tal vez sea uno de esos socios o clientes de Aoshi, hasta podría ser Sayo, así que tendría que disculparlo por su ausencia y le invitaría un poco de té, haciendo gala de su educación como noble. Se preparó y acomodó el kimono para recibir al visitante.

Pero nada la había preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar.

Frente a ella se presentó una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños recogidos en un elegante rodete bajo y con pequeños lentes oscuros. Y lo que llamaba más la atención era que estaba ataviada con una camisa blanca con volados y una larga falda recta de tiro alto que se ajustaba a sus formas. Parecía una de esas feministas europeas que Megumi veía en las revistas de moda y novedades.

Pero la portadora era quien más llamaba la atención, y Megumi casi se desmayó.

-¡¿TAE-CHAN?! – chilló como poseída.

La mujer se quitó los anteojos, que no le permitían ver en detalle y casi cayó para atrás al ver a Megumi.

-¡¿MEGUMI-CHAN?! – gritó.

Megumi estaba petrificada y la vista empezó a aguársele debido a la nostalgia y la culpa.

-Tanto tiempo, querida Tae-chan… - dijo con voz quebrada.

Tae la observaba, debatiéndose entre abrazarla o no.

-Sí…tanto tiempo… - suspiró, optando por lo segundo.

-¿Por qué viniste a casa de Aoshi-san? – quiso saber Megumi, ya más calmada.

-Porque soy clienta suya desde hace poco. – respondió la joven castaña - ¿Cómo están tu abuelo y tu padre?

-Están muy bien, gracias.

Tae contempló su kimono y levantó las cejas en señal de desagrado.

-Veo que en Hagi las muchachas siguen teniendo maneras tradicionales. – observó.

-Sí… - dijo Megumi tímidamente.

-Pues qué bueno que viniste a Kioto, porque te mostraré cómo las tradiciones nos limitan. – le dijo con ojos decididos y expresión desafiante - ¿Sabes? Ya no soy la joven apocada y manipulable de antes. – y agregó, mirándola significativamente - Ya no me dejo llevar por persuasiones que sólo benefician al ego de los demás.

-Ehhh… - Megumi moría de la vergüenza.

Para su fortuna, Aoshi hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Tae-san! – exclamó - ¡Viniste para nuestra reunión!

-Creo que me retiro para que tengan su reunión. – dijo Megumi haciendo una inclinación y encaminándose a su cuarto.

-¡Megumi! – la llamó el abogado preocupado - ¿Dormiste bien, amiga mía?

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con dolor en los ojos…¿amiga mía?

Tae se percató del detalle.

-¡Claro! – respondió Megumi enfáticamente - Dormí muy bien, _amigo mío_. ¿Por qué no dormiría?

-Bueno, ayer fue un día lleno de eventos. – explicó Aoshi encogiéndose de hombros.

-No recordaba. – dijo la joven con mal humor dejando sorprendido al par de jóvenes.

* * *

Los cuatro tórtolos habían llegado a la mansión de Aoshi Shinomori. Era el momento de la cruel despedida del día. La habían pasado tan bien: disfrutaron de espectáculos callejeros, comida de paso y paseo por las ferias, algo que Kenshin y Akira nunca habían hecho, siendo que prácticamente vivían en esa ciudad. Frecuentes asistentes del teatro, restaurantes caros y eventos de alta sociedad, el ameno mundo de la plebe era algo nuevo para ellos, y maravilloso de la mano de Kaoru y Tomoe.

Pero lo bueno siempre tenía un fin, y afortunadamente en este caso, sólo por ese día. Y Akira lo sabía.

-¿Tienen planes para mañana? – le preguntó a Tomoe mientras iban del brazo hacia el portón.

-Aún no. Es mejor que hables con tu madre antes de hacer planes. – respondió Tomoe apenada - No la vi feliz con esta situación.

Akira le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Descuida. Tomoe… - él también estaba sonrojado, con la boca seca y manos sudadas con lo que quería pedir - ¿Sería mucha osadía de mi parte…darte un beso?

A pesar de que eso sólo aumentó el calor en su novia, ella asintió, y acercándose lentamente, capturó los dulces labios de Tomoe con los suyos. Era el primer beso de ambos, y aunque algo torpe y corto, de igual manera era inolvidable y placentero.

Después del beso permanecían ruborizados y respirando pesadamente, como si en vez de darse un besito hubieran corrido una maratón. En un acto de valentía, Tomoe le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y corrió adentrándose en la mansión del abogado.

Akira quedó más tonto por ella que antes, si eso era posible.

Un poco más alejados, Kaoru y Kenshin atendían sus propios asuntos.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dijiste en ese restaurante? – preguntó Kaoru - ¿Ahora somos oficialmente novios?

Kenshin le sonrió.

-Yo pensé que ya éramos novios en Hagi. – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Bueno, es que a veces la gente no parece segura. – repuso Kaoru haciendo un puchero.

Kenshin acunó su rostro en las manos para que lo mirara. Su sonrisa seguía dibujada en el suyo.

-Pues yo estoy muy seguro. – replicó para luego gritar al cielo - ¡Ah, Kaoru Kamiya! ¡Eres un huracán que arrasó con mi corazón!

-¡Himura-san! – exclamó la chica riendo, simulando estar escandalizada.

-¿Y sabes qué? Creo que Kioto no está preparado para ti.

-Pues en cambio, yo sí estoy preparada para Kioto.

Pero el pelirrojo ya estaba cansado de la conversación y decidió que era hora de disfrutar de los besos de su kendoka. La abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de degustarla. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí mientras tomaba esa pequeña cereza que era la boca de Kaoru con la suya. Estaba extasiado, la sintió más dulce y más suave que antes, y presintió que el resto de su cuerpo sabría igual o mejor. Eso lo emocionó.

Después de un rato y para su desgracia, Kaoru rompió el beso y se despidió de él entre risas. El ex asesino también sonreía como bobo mientras ella desaparecía tras la puerta de la casa.

Akira, que los estaba observando a una distancia prudencial, estaba feliz por su amigo. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, animado y como si la vida tuviera razón de ser vivida. Supo que Kaoru era la razón para Kenshin; nunca pensó que viviría para ver al pelirrojo sumido en la pasión.

-¡Pienso que deberías sonreír más a menudo, tal y como lo haces ahora! – le dijo mientras se alejaban - ¡Kaoru me cae muy bien!

-Pues de ahora en más creo que sonreiré más seguido, amigo mío. – le respondió Kenshin, aun sonriendo, con el rostro de Kaoru en su mente.

* * *

Pero las emociones no habían terminado para Kaoru. Apenas entró a la casa de Aoshi, además del dueño de casa, Megumi y una emocionada Tomoe, vio a alguien más. Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡TAE! – se abalanzó hacia su amiga, quien correspondió calurosamente a su abrazo, también llorando.

Al ver esa escena, Megumi sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¡KAORU-CHAN! – gritaba su amiga - ¡Mi adorada Kaoru-chan!

Una vez pasadas las impresiones, los jóvenes se dispusieron a contar sobre su día, té de por medio. Pero todos estaban más interesados por la vida de Tae, y qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

-Primero quiero disculparme con ustedes. – dijo Tae – Pero desde que me mudé aquí con mi familia trabajamos de sol a sol para poder levantar el restaurante Shirobeko. No fueron días fáciles ni cortos, por lo cual no pude comunicarme con ustedes como hubiera querido.

Kaoru asentía sonriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Tae continuó – Por suerte, nuestro negocio floreció, y ahora estamos por abrir la sucursal Akabeko de Tokio, que Sae llevará adelante con su marido. – miró a Aoshi con devoción – Hace poco coincidí con Aoshi-san, y le propuse que fuera el abogado de la familia. También con él recuperé un poquito de mi Hagi natal.

-Adoro tu ropa – le dijo Kaoru con ojos brillantes. Megumi la miró escandalizada.

-Gracias, aunque siempre recibo miradas prejuiciosas en la calle, no me importa. – contestó su amiga – Me encanta este estilo.

-Kaoru-chan usó pantalones una vez, en un baile que Megumi-chan dio – comentó Tomoe para participar en la conversación.

-Fue sólo para hacer una broma. – intervino Megumi de mal humor – Kaoru sabe muy bien que la gente seria se viste de manera respetuosa.

-¡Megumi!

-No hay problema, Kaoru-chan, es una reacción común. – repuso Tae mirando intensamente a Megumi – Vivo rodeada de occidentales, así que su moda me llamó la atención y la adopté. Además, no sé, me hace sentir que tengo presencia a la hora de cerrar negocios.

-¿Quiere decir que también eres una mujer de negocios? – preguntó Kaoru estupefacta. Sí que Tae había cambiado mucho.

-A ver, déjame adivinar. – intervino Megumi - ¿Sigues soltera?

-No, Megumi-chan. – respondió Tae de buen talante – Soy novia, así como nuestro amigo Aoshi-san. – dijo con cierta malicia, pues su intuición y los gestos de uno y otro la habían llevado a la conclusión de que la nieta del Barón Gensai estaba enamorada del abogado.

-Mi noviazgo no es tema de tanta importancia… - comenzó Aoshi, quien sentía que la tensión se podía cortar hasta con una cuchara. Kaoru y Tomoe también estaban nerviosas.

-Bueno, cuando te cases, ya no tendrás tiempo para esas cosas del trabajo. – contestó Megumi.

-Cuando me case, no sólo seguiré teniendo tiempo, sino que lo haré con la persona que elegí para mí sin influencias de nadie.

Fue allí que Megumi estalló con toda su culpa, su enojo y recién descubierta envidia hacia su antigua amiga.

-¡YA BASTA! – gritó sumida en el llanto - ¡PERDÓNAME! ¡NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN HACERTE DAÑO NI A TI NI A KATSU!

Todos los presentes miraron a la joven atónitos. Menos Tae, quien la miraba con severidad.

-No te disculpes por algo que no sientes. Para ti siempre primó el emparejar a la gente como si fuese ganado que teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos. – dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su té – Y no cambias. Aoshi-san me contó que fuiste tú quien hizo de celestina para su relación con Sayo-san (a quien también frecuento ahora). – y agregó, a modo de venganza – Y de todas tus uniones y separaciones, tal vez ésta sea la unión perfecta. No sólo por los sentimientos sinceros de los novios, sino porque a ti te afecta más de lo debido. – dicho esto, se puso de pie y se despidió – En la vida uno cosecha lo que siembra. Con permiso.

Y se retiró, dejando a todos confundidos por sus enigmáticas palabras. O a decir verdad, sí entendieron qué quiso decir Tae, pero prefirieron callarlo. Megumi corrió llorando a su habitación mientras que los otros tres jóvenes permanecieron por lo menos un cuarto de hora más paralizados del estupor.

* * *

Cuando ambos hombres llegaron a la mansión Kiyosato, se separaron, ya que cada uno tenía que resolver cuestiones propias con esas dos mujeres que moraban con ellos.

Akira decidió ir primero a su habitación a cambiarse para después buscar a su madre. Mayúsculo fue su desconcierto al encontrarla allí, con sus maletas hechas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué es esto, Okaa-sama? – preguntó Akira rascándose la cabeza.

-Tu equipaje y tu pasaje. – le explicó su madre, mostrándole un billete de barco - Mañana te embarcas para Europa.

El joven sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

-¿Cómo que para Europa? – preguntó.

-Irás a una de las fincas de la familia allí hasta que te cases.

-Pero no tengo ningún interés en ir allí.

-Yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en que te cases con una joven irrelevante como Tomoe Kamiya. – le contestó su madre con tono áspero.

Por dentro, Akira estaba desesperado. No quería pelear con su madre, pero mucho menos quería darle el gusto de separarlo de Tomoe. Ahora que por fin se habían encontrado y dispuesto a luchar por su amor, el muchacho no iba a permitir que ninguna fuerza, humana o divina, los separase.

Así que con un gran dolor en su corazón, prefirió hacerle a su madre lo siguiente:

-Pues tengo que decirte algo que te gustará, aunque es difícil para mí. – empezó a decir con ojos húmedos - Después de que te fuiste por el desmayo de Shura-san, Tomoe-san quedó muy afectada con lo sucedido.

-Poco me importa lo que sienta ella.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras de Tomoe-san, pero ella fue firme y enfática, y me hizo elegir entre tú y ella.

Ikumatsu se puso furiosa.

-¡Qué desvergonzada! – exclamó - ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

Enmascarando la vergüenza, Akira sonrió a su madre.

-Que te elegía a ti, mi madre. – le dijo.

Ikumatsu se dejó caer sentada en la cama de la impresión.

-¿A mí, hijo mío? – le preguntó.

-Sé por todos los sacrificios que hiciste al criarme sola.

Su madre ya lloraba de orgullo hacia él.

-Si siempre fui una mujer rígida y dura, lo fui pensando en ti, en tu futuro y tu legado. – sollozó.

-Fue todo eso lo que le dije a Tomoe-san. – prosiguió Akira - Y que todo terminó entre nosotros.

Y en un arrebato de amor maternal, Ikumatsu se arrojó a los brazos de su hijo. ¡Admiraba su fortaleza para librarse de la joven esa! Se prometió que nunca más lo ahogaría con sus insistencias de madre.

-¡Hijo mío! ¡Mi Príncipe del Arroz! – lloraba de felicidad ella - ¡Vamos a deshacer las maletas!

Abrazándola, Akira sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se había salido con la suya. Pero no sabía que se había metido en otro problemón.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kenshin fue a ver a Shura en su habitación.

-Mi querido Himura-san, ¿vino a ver cómo estoy? – quiso saber ella fingiendo debilidad.

Pero Kenshin no estaba para delicadezas y preguntó sin rodeos:

-Vine a repetirle la pregunta que le hice antes. ¿Por qué me mintió a mí y a Kaoru-dono? ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere, Shura-dono?

Pero también Shura estaba más que preparada; esta vez no la tomaría por sorpresa.

-¡Quiero su bien, Himura-san! – exclamó con angustia - ¡El bien de Akira-kun, de esta familia!

-¿Y por qué mentir ayuda en eso? – inquirió Kenshin, molesto.

Y la mujer recordó un episodio que usaría a su favor.

-¡Usted siempre dijo que la misión de las campesinas cuando un hombre de afuera llegaba a su pueblo era agarrarlo y casarse por dinero!

-Generalicé de manera equivocada. – masculló el pelirrojo con cierta culpa.

-¡Yo también! – se victimizó la otra - Akira-kun es como un hermanito para mí y usted…usted es un hombre cuyo bienestar es muy importante para mí. ¡Yo sólo quería protegerlo!

-Shura-dono…

-¡No! ¡Ahora usted me va a dejar hablar! – chilló mientras derramaba lágrimas de cocodrilo y se arrodillaba a los pies del estupefacto ingeniero - Yo mentí…le mentí a usted y a Kaoru Kamiya para proteger su felicidad…pero parece que me engañé…usted está interesado en ella…entonces perdóneme… - y se echó a llorar desesperadamente.

Kenshin se preguntaba cómo diablos habían llegado a eso.

-Le agradezco su preocupación. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Entonces me perdona? – preguntó Shura con ojos esperanzados - Sólo quiero su bien.

-Entiendo los motivos por los cuales hizo lo que hizo. – admitió Kenshin entrecerrando los ojos.

-Muchas gracias, Himura-san. – dijo Shura mientras se levantaba con ayuda del pelirrojo - Le juro que le pediré disculpas a Kaoru-san. Sólo quiero su felicidad.

-Qué bueno, porque yo también quiero la suya. – con esas últimas palabras, Kenshin se inclinó y dejó la habitación.

El afligido rostro de Shura se deformó de cólera.

-¡Ganaste esta batalla, Kaoru Kamiya! – rezongó en la soledad de su habitación - ¡Pero la guerra sólo acaba de comenzar, maldita campesina! ¡Me las vas a pagar por haberme arrodillado ante Ken-san!

* * *

-Le pedí explicaciones a Shura-dono. – le contaba Kenshin a Akira poco después - Se explicó, lloró, se arrodilló, pidió disculpas…pero ya no consigo creer en ninguna palabra de lo que ella dice…

Se detuvo al notar que su amigo no le prestaba atención, sino que tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared y la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos allí.

-Le dije a mi madre que lo mío con Tomoe se terminó. – dijo al fin con voz de ultratumba.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella estaba dispuesta a mandarme a Europa así sin más, y tuve que mentirle. – le explicó su amigo, ahora sintiéndose culpable - No vi otra solución y no sé qué haré ahora.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, el panorama no mejoró para el joven empresario.

-Tengo una idea que sé que adorarás, hijo mío. – le comunicó su madre, muy contenta - Es para disculparme por lo de ayer.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea?

-Mañana daremos un baile de gala para encontrar una novia para ti, Akira.

El chico casi se atragantó con su comida.

-¿Así? – farfulló - ¿Tan rápido?

-Cuanto más rápido, mejor. – expuso Ikumatsu - Eres un joven que adora bailar y festejar, y después de tu decepción amorosa, mereces distraerte. Mañana enviaré invitaciones a las jóvenes casaderas de las más importantes familias de la ciudad.

-¡Brillante, amiga mía! – festejó Shura - ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes?

-¿No sería mejor que espere unos días más, Ikumatsu-dono? – propuso Kenshin en un intento de comprar tiempo para su amigo - Para que su fiesta sea un éxito.

-Las fiestas no son mi especialidad, pero no fracasaría en algo tan simple. – replicó la dueña de casa - ¿Estás feliz, hijo mío?

Akira tragó saliva y le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre.

-Claro. – respondió - No hay tristeza que una fiesta no pueda solucionar.

Pero cuando se quedó a solas con Kenshin en su habitación, empezó a despotricar agobiado.

-¡Un baile! – exclamaba - ¡Para presentarme pretendientes!

-¡Calma, Akira! – le dijo Kenshin - ¡Encontraremos una salida para eso!

Pero Akira no escuchaba razones.

-¡No tenemos tiempo, el baile es mañana! Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de explicárselo a Tomoe, necesito hablar con ella antes de ese baile.

-Viendo la rapidez de las cosas, amigo, no podrás hablar con ella antes del baile. – le explicó el pelirrojo con desánimo - Sólo queda que hables con ella durante el baile.

-¿Estás loco, Kenshin? – el pobre muchacho ya se agarraba de los cabellos - Mi madre no permitirá que Tomoe venga al baile.

Y al gran Battousai se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si ella no supiera que Tomoe-dono estará presente? – preguntó.

-Me estás confundiendo.

-Piensa: ¿cuál es el tipo de baile que no permite que los invitados sean reconocidos?

Y el rostro de Akira se iluminó.

-¡Un baile de máscaras! ¡Eres un genio, amigo! – aulló feliz - Mañana seré yo quien reparta las invitaciones; todos sabrán que será un baile de máscaras, menos mi madre.

* * *

Durante la noche anterior, Megumi pensaba dolorosamente en el acontecimiento que tiempo atrás tantas vidas cambió y asoló.

 _Flashback._

 _Tres años antes todo era diversión y sonrisas con las tres amigas: Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Katsura y Tae Sekihara de 17, 18 y 22 años respectivamente. Consideraban que les faltaba mucho para asumir responsabilidades y deberes, aunque estaban más que en edad de hacerlo._

 _Mientras Kaoru, con un padre samurái e instructor de kendo, y Megumi, siendo hija de un político importante y nieta de un Barón, disfrutaban de las mieles de la estabilidad y el buen vivir, Tae era quien más sufría los embates de malas rachas económicas, ya que su padre era artesano y apenas alcanzaba el dinero para comer. Muchas veces ella y su hermana gemela Sae trabajaban limpiando casas y cocinando en el restaurante local para poder colaborar con los gastos. Su madre había muerto cuando eran niñas, por lo que tampoco contaban con una influencia femenina. Esa característica era lo que la acercaba más a Megumi, como huérfana._

 _Para pasar el tiempo, entre las peleas de Kaoru y Megumi por la insistencia de la primera en ser kendoka y el recién descubierto talento casamentero de la segunda (en esa época tuvo sus primeros éxitos en unir parejas), fantaseaban con el amor. Kaoru decía que quería un hombre que fuera compañero suyo y con el que pudiera compartir la vida sin sumisiones; Megumi no le daba importancia a esas cuestiones, porque al ser nieta de un Barón y miembro de la nobleza, no podía andar enamorándose de cualquiera; y Tae…Tae nunca había pensado en el amor como algo posible, ya que había sido educada para aspirar a un marido que, más que un príncipe de cuentos enamorado, fuera más un protector y proveedor del hogar. Hasta que conoció a Katsu…_

 _En realidad ya se conocían de antes, pues también era originario de Hagi y andaba de arriba abajo con los hermanos Sagara y los gemelos Shishio (siempre que podían escaparse del padre). Y desde jóvenes habían tenido una relación cordial y de buenos vecinos. Katsu era huérfano, y había sido adoptado por la familia Sagara cuando sus padres murieron de cólera siendo él muy pequeño. El muchachito siempre la miraba embelesado, y ella lo atribuía a que era simplemente cosa de la edad. Ya cambiaría cuando creciera, qué niño tan precoz._

 _Y el niño creció. Y en ese momento, con 17 años, las inclinaciones de Katsu hacia una Tae mayor que él no habían cambiado. Y al notar eso, la joven castaña recibió los primeros embates de ese novedoso sentimiento llamado amor._

 _Y se sintió afortunada. Porque mientras Kaoru soñaba con un hombre que ni siquiera existía y Megumi esperaba unirse a alguien por estatus, ella, Tae Sekihara, la más desafortunada de las tres, cocinaba en su interior ese sentimiento de manera más pura y sincera. Y fue así, que después de un encuentro secreto (orquestado por Sanosuke) y un intercambio de besos y palabras de amor, Tae y Katsu empezaron un noviazgo. Él estaba feliz y entusiasmado y ella de igual manera._

 _Cuando se lo comunicó a sus amigas, la reacción fue dividida: mientras Kaoru celebraba alegremente su noviazgo con Katsu, Megumi puso el grito en el cielo. Sabía que Tae, por ser pobre y ya entrada en edad, en su opinión, no podía aspirar al mismo tipo de hombre que ellas dos, pero tampoco era cuestión de aceptar al primer desarrapado que se encontrara en el camino. Sabía que el muchacho era huérfano, recogido y para colmo quería ser artista, cosa de fracasado para la joven noble._

 _Y fue así que un día, y sin que Tae lo supiera, Megumi fue a hacerle una visita a su padre. Y no hace falta describir la conversación. Cuando Tae llegó a su casa, su padre, enterado de su relación con Katsu, le ordenó que deshiciera su noviazgo con él, que ella merecía algo mejor. Y Tae se negó, discutió con su padre y las cosas siguieron su rumbo durante algún tiempo._

 _Megumi, harta de ver a su amiga insistiendo con alguien que no valía la pena, decidió que hablaría con ella de una vez por todas con seriedad, y desgraciadamente y para sorpresa de ella, obtuvo buenos resultados. Convenció a Tae de que no era el hombre indicado, que no podía esperar nada de él y que no podría cubrir las necesidades primarias de una familia, lo que coincidía, para alivio de Megumi, con una mudanza definitiva que Sekihara-san planeaba para la familia en Kioto. Acorralada por él, por su amiga y por el traslado, Tae aceptó sin chistar y dejó de contestar las esquelas que le mandaba Katsu para encontrarse. Se mudó a Kioto en pocos días y fue así que dio por terminada la relación con el joven._

 _-Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto al no arriesgarme. – dijo Tae tristemente antes de marcharse._

 _-No tiene dinero ni expectativas. Echarías a perder tu vida con él y tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. – le contestó Megumi – Y yo hubiera fallado en mi deber como amiga si no te hubiera persuadido a hacer lo correcto._

 _Eso rompió el corazón de Katsu y provocó el enojo de Kaoru, quien apoyó la relación de sus amigos, aunque no fue suficiente para evitar la separación. Poco tiempo después, Katsu desapareció y los Sagara dijeron que se había marchado a Tokio, sin querer informar más de lo debido._

 _Con la partida de ambos a diferentes destinos, Megumi se dio por satisfecha y Kaoru no le habló por un tiempo. Pero posteriormente habían limado asperezas y recuperado su amistad, pero no de la misma forma, con la sombra del sufrimiento de Tae sobre las dos._

 _Fin flashback._

La joven noble empezó a derramar lágrimas de remordimiento. Sentía que la vida le estaba cobrando por haberlos separado con su situación con Aoshi. Sentía que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ahora vivía en carne propia el dolor del amor.

-Tae-chan…perdóname… - sollozaba en silencio.

* * *

Esa mañana, y con un ánimo de los mil demonios por la falta de sueño, las cosas no parecían acomodarse para Megumi.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada, Kaoru-chan? – le preguntó Tomoe a su hermana, quien permanecía pensativa en la sala.

-Estaba pensando…que… - lo había pensado mucho y estaba decidida - Ya no volveré a Hagi.

Las quijadas de Tomoe y Megumi cayeron al piso al oír semejante declaración.

-Kaoru, todos sabemos que eres precipitada, pero esa idea sobrepasa los límites. – razonó Megumi - ¿No volver más a Hagi? ¿Qué absurdo es ese?

-Tengo mis planes. – respondió Kaoru - Pero volveré para hablar con mamá y papá.

-Parece que hasta olvidaste que naciste en Hagi. – insistió su amiga.

-Es que al reencontrarme con Kenshin ya estoy segura de lo que él siente por mí y yo por él y… - los ojos de la joven se iluminaron - ¡Kioto! Las personas, la energía, la vibración… ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Me quedaré a vivir aquí!

-¡Pero Kaoru!

-Mi corazón está decidido.

-Si alguien me dijera que el agua de la ciudad te está afectando, no dudaría en creerle. – protestó Megumi - ¡Primero tus obligaciones y después las locuras!

Kaoru la fulminó con la mirada. Tomoe miraba a una y a otra con miedo.

-¿Y con qué tengo obligación? – le increpó la kendoka - Creo que mi única obligación es mi felicidad.

-¡Tu felicidad está en tu pueblo y con los tuyos!

-¡Mi felicidad está donde están mis sueños!

-¡Esta ciudad es un agujero negro!

-¿No te das cuenta aún de que la gente percibe las cosas de distinta manera? – explotó Kaoru enojada - ¡Tú, que empezaste a sentir cosas allí adentro! – agregó, señalándole el corazón.

Megumi pensó que no podría aguantar tantos ataques. Y Tomoe estaba blanca como un papel temiendo una ruptura.

-¡¿Estás hablando de Aoshi?! – exclamó ofendida - ¡No admito que coloques mis problemas para comparar los tuyos!

Kaoru suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había sobrepasado los límites.

-Disculpa, Megumi. No quise lastimarte.

-No pasa nada, Kaoru-chan. – dijo su amiga ceremoniosamente - Cometí un error y con tristeza veo que tu cabezonería te llevará a cometer uno a ti también.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la campanilla, señal de visita. Por el simple hecho de hacer algo y moverse de allí, Kaoru se adelantó a la servidumbre y fue a ver quién era. Lo que vio la hundió aún más en el abatimiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le increpó a una sonriente Shura.

-Sé que soy la persona que menos quieres ver en este momento. – explicó su rival - Pero vine para pedir tu perdón y tu amistad. Sé que he sido dura contigo desde que nos conocimos, pero entiende que es el arma que uso en el mundo de los negocios. – y agregó con intención - Lo hago para proteger a las personas que quiero.

Pero Kaoru no era tonta y entendió perfectamente a quién se refería.

-¿Personas como Kenshin? – preguntó.

-Y Akira-kun. – agregó Shura - Sé que puedes comprender mi postura, defiendes a tus hermanas con uñas y dientes.

-¿Realmente me estás pidiendo disculpas?

-Claro que sí. – insistió la mujer - Kaoru-san, perdóname por haberte mentido y por intentar separarte de Himura-san. Ya me disculpé con él, pero no podré dormir hasta que tú me disculpes.

En el fondo, agradecía que estuviera hablando con la joven en la puerta; no quería que los demás fueran testigos de esa humillación.

-Si Kenshin ya te perdonó no puedo sino también hacer lo mismo. – dijo Kaoru con simpleza - Pero no es fácil…

-Por favor, cree en mi sinceridad.

-Está bien, te perdono de corazón.

-¡Gracias! ¡Al fin podremos construir una amistad sin mentiras! – se alegró Shura, y se le ocurrió algo con lo que desquitarse - Estoy feliz con todo esto, y también quiero pedirte que transmitas a Tomoe-san todo mi amor y se recupere de la decepción con Akira-kun. Él nos contó lo que sucedió. – y se dio prisa en dejar la casa con una sonrisa triunfante y dejando a Kaoru confundida.

-¿Decepción con Akira? – se preguntó la chica.

-¡Ya sé cómo voy a destruirte, usurpadora! – siseó una malévola Shura mientras abría un paraguas para protegerse de las primeras gotas de la lluvia que se avecinaba. Kaede, quien la esperaba en el portón, se unió a ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hagi había una persona enardecida ante los hechos ocurridos la anterior noche. Después de reunir caballos y hombres capaces y matones, Shogo Amakusa, sonrisa diabólica incluida, llevó a cabo su plan de provocar quemazones en tres haciendas de arroz y té vecinas. Eso llevaría a la ruina a sus dueños, y él aprovecharía para comprar esas propiedades por una ganga. Llevaría a cabo los mismos operativos que esa Reina del Arroz con la que quería competir, sólo que con la diferencia de que en vez de ir a la caza de haciendas arruinadas, él mismo ocasionaría tal ruina en ellas.

El primer gran golpe a su ánimo se dio esa misma tarde antes de realizar su plan, por culpa de un telegrama de su hermana Sayo. En él, le comunicaba con mucha felicidad su reciente compromiso con Aoshi Shinomori, y esperaba verlo en Kioto en cuanto pudiera para que el joven abogado pudiera pedir su mano de manera correcta y formal. Furioso, el hacendado arrugó el papel y empezó a lagrimear de tanta ira contenida. No sólo su querida Sayo se casaba con un hombre a quien consideraba del lado enemigo, ya que era amigo de su gran molestia, Hajime Saito. Sino que también le aterraba esa realidad latente (que antes no consideraba) de que su hermana se alejara de él.

Pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, y todo su enojo lo volcaría al plan de quemar esas haciendas esa noche, para aumentar su patrimonio y su ego, y de paso hacerle olvidar lo que él consideraba la traición de Sayo.

Empezaron por una de las haciendas más alejadas, para que no lo implicaran inmediatamente. Pero no todo salió según lo esperado. Primero, porque vieron unos niños jugando en las inmediaciones de las plantaciones, que dieron la voz de alarma. Y segundo, el dichoso Jinete Negro; como por arte de magia, el encapuchado salió de la oscuridad para rescatar personas, sobre todo niños, y los adultos que desesperados buscaban a sus pequeños que habían salido sin permiso para jugar en la oscuridad.

Ese Jinete sí que era un hombre muy fuerte. Pudo derribar a sus hombres más cercanos, quienes por suerte escaparon de ser atrapados y reconocidos. Por suerte, no hubo víctimas y el único daño fue la perdida de las plantaciones. Desde lo alto de un cerro, donde podía contemplar todo perfectamente, Shogo Amakusa juró y perjuró que ese hombre se las pagaría. Abortó el operativo y ordenó la retirada.

Su odio era tal que obviamente se lo transmitió a sus empleados, una vez que llegaron todos sanos y salvos a la hacienda, cuando el amanecer empezaba a asomar apenas.

-Desastre…¡Anoche fue un completo DESASTRE! – bramó el hombre fuera de sí frente a sus temerosos hombres - ¡Teníamos que haber quemado tres haciendas y sólo conseguimos quemar una! ¡¿Cómo fue que el maldito del Jinete Negro supo de nuestros planes?! – empezó a escanearlos con la mirada - Tal vez haya un traidor…

-No se preocupe señor, los hombres son todos de confianza. – se apresuró en decir su asistente.

-Yo lo vi, señor. – dijo uno de los matones con un hilo de voz.

Shogo se abalanzó sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-¿Y le viste la cara?

-No pude, por la capucha.

Eso fue más que suficiente para desatar una cólera salvaje en Amakusa, que empezó a golpearlo sin contemplaciones.

-¡Señor! ¡Por favor! – lloraba el atacado - ¡Les dije a las personas con las que me crucé que él era el culpable de todo eso!

Shogo se detuvo, y sonriendo, lo dejó ir. Empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras los demás lo miraban con miedo. Su patrón tenía unos cambios de humor que asustaban.

-Me diste una gran idea. – dijo Shogo con voz peligrosamente melosa - Si ese idiota encapuchado quiere meterse en mis asuntos, voy a colocar a todo Hagi en su contra. No tiene ni idea de con quién se metió.

* * *

Aprovechando la salida a casa de Kaoru, y pese a la lluvia, Shura arrastró a Kaede para que la acompañara en el proceso de lo que consideraba su gran triunfo sobre Kaoru.

Shura Kairyu había nacido en una pobre familia de pescadores de Yokohama. Sus primeros años fueron duros y llenos de carencias, que terminó con la muerte de sus únicos familiares. Eso la llevó a marcharse del puerto, que tanto odiaba, para encaminarse a Tokio, donde después de tanto procurar, terminó trabajando como parte de la servidumbre de la familia samurái Myoujin. El señor de la casa estaba casado y tenía un hijo pequeño, y la joven, desde las sombras, siempre envidió esa felicidad y tranquilidad que el dinero y la posición brindaban. Pero no todo duraba para siempre, ni para la familia Myoujin, ni para ella.

Después de una repentina enfermedad, la señora de la casa había pasado a mejor vida, lo que sumió a su marido en la más profunda de las depresiones. Fue allí que Shura, quien se encargaba de los cuidados del niño, empezó a urdir su plan: seducir al flamante viudo para casarse con él y cumplir su sueño de ser una señora de su casa. Así tuviera que aguantarse al mocoso, a quien odiaba y consideraba un fastidio.

Lo más sorprendente fue la facilidad con que las cosas le salieron. Después de meterse en la cama de Myoujin-sama, en cuestión de pocos meses ya era su nueva esposa y señora Myoujin, de la familia samurái de Tokio. Si bien el hombre se había casado con ella más que nada por darle una madre a su hijo, Shura no podía quejarse de su nuevo estilo de vida, del que disfrutó por varios años.

Al morir su marido, éste le legó a su esposa y a su hijo sus propiedades, que consistían en la casa, varios comercios prósperos y un dojo de esgrima que ella vendió inmediatamente. También le confió la educación y cuidado de su hijo, de 10 años, lo cual molestó sobremanera a Shura. Ese niño era un estorbo para ella, lo odiaba y él la odiaba a ella. Por lo tanto, como última venganza hacia su finado esposo y a modo de desquite con el muchachito, lo mandó a un internado de varones en Kioto, lejos de Tokio y de su vida hasta que fuera un adulto y pudiera librarse de él, aunque eso le costase perder parte de la pequeña fortuna que compartía por ley con su hijastro. Lo dejó como a un perro y nunca más se molestó en saber nada de él.

Seis años después, y justamente en Kioto, Shura tomó una decisión en cuanto al uso de ese chico. Después de pensarlo y analizarlo bastante, y pese a que no le agradaba la idea de volver a verlo, decidió que lo haría útil de una vez por todas. Consideraba una señal divina el hecho de que estuvieran en Kioto.

Así que se dirigió con Kaede al internado.

-¿Está segura de hacer eso, Madame? – preguntó su confidente con cautela.

-No veo otra solución por ahora. – respondió Shura con disgusto - Además, ese mocoso tiene que servirme de algo de algún momento. Ya bastante con que su padre me lo haya dejado al morir.

Llegaron. Y después de conversar largo y tendido con las autoridades del lugar, éstos mandaron llamar al muchacho para que hablara con ella a solas.

Ante Shura se presentó un jovencito alto de unos 16 años, de piel morena, ojos de color marrón oscuro y cabello negro y corto de punta. El chico endureció la mirada al verla; sus ojos reflejaban el más puro odio.

Shura sonreía con satisfacción.

-Después de tantos años… - dijo.

-¿Qué quieres, maldita busu? – le increpó el joven con brusquedad y con la mirada clavada en ella, como si esperara matarla de ese modo.

Shura seguía sonriendo.

-Tengo una misión para ti, mi querido hijastro, Yahiko Myoujin.


	12. Chapter 12

Nuevo capítulo!

 **Pjean:** Bueno, ya era hora de ver a un Kenshin más seguro en comparación al "original", su personalidad rurouni estresa mucho XD. Aunque con el tema del matrimonio cabe recordar que hay cierto secretito del pelirrojo que Kaoru aún no sabe; no es por querer ser ave de mal agüero, pero con eso y un par de cosas más que irán surgiendo, el amor será puesto a prueba. Veremos qué sucederá. En cuanto a Akira, pareciera que la inseguridad de siempre de Kenshin se pasó a él XD.

 **belona:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que la sigas disfrutando. Y quedate tranquila, que este fic de seguro lo termino, no pienso abandonarlo.

Gracias por todo y saludos!

* * *

Después de que Shura le dijera que tenía una misión para él, Yahiko no pudo más que mirarla con incredulidad y un odio cada vez más creciente. Qué mujer tan inescrupulosa.

-¿Tú me necesitas? - se burló el chico - ¡¿Tú?!

Su madrastra rodó los ojos. Sabía que le costaría llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero pensaba que después de tanto tiempo separado del mundo exterior hasta se alegraría de verla.

-¡Ay, Yahiko-kun! – le dijo con falsa dulzura - Pensé que habías crecido, pero sigues siendo un bebito.

Esa fue invitación suficiente para que la discusión se pusiera violenta entre los dos.

-¡Me dejaste tirado en esta perrera por años!

-¡Y tu padre arruinó mi vida dejándome a un mocoso como tú!

-¡Lávate la boca antes de hablar de mi padre! – gritó Yahiko fulminándola con la mirada.

Pero Shura pensaba que se estaba desviando de su objetivo y prefirió calmar los ánimos. Después de todo, todavía no contaba con el apoyo del muchacho para su plan.

-Yahiko-kun, querido, no vine a pelear. – empezó en un suspiro - Además, deberías de estar agradecido con esta institución y conmigo, ya que se te ha dado una educación exquisita que…

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Shura volvió a suspirar.

-Bueno, vamos a lo que interesa. – decidió, y dio inicio a su propuesta - Si me ayudas en algo que anhelo mucho, yo te ayudaré a ti a recuperar el dojo de tu fallecido padre que vendí hace años y con eso te haré entrega de la espada que mi bien amado marido supo llevar en sus años de servicio como samurái de Tokio.

La expresión furibunda de Yahiko cambió a una atónita. No sabía que la katana de su padre no había sido vendida; había asumido que esa maldita la había despachado junto con el dojo.

-Creí que habías vendido también la katana. – masculló, más tranquilo y dispuesto a escuchar.

-Decidí conservarla para ti, si me ayudas, claro. – le dijo Shura distraídamente.

El joven parecía pensarlo con profundidad. Quería esa espada y recuperar el dojo familiar más que nada en la vida, era lo único que le quedaba de su padre, además del orgullo y la dignidad de espadachín que Yahiko aspiraba a ser algún día. Aunque en los tiempos que corrían ser samurái ya era considerado prácticamente obsoleto.

Y así estuvo cavilando por un rato largo ante la mirada fija de Shura, hasta que por fin habló:

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, día del baile, una triunfante Shura bajó a desayunar encontrando a los Kiyosato en la mesa familiar. Akira se encontraba muy concentrado escribiendo varias tarjetas.

-Buenos días. – saludó - ¿Ya está todo listo para la fiesta?

-Akira se levantó muy animado y decidió hacer las invitaciones él mismo. – respondió Ikumatsu mientras tomaba su té y leía la correspondencia.

-Creo que es más romántico escribir a mi posible futura novia la invitación de mi puño y letra. – explicó Akira de buen humor.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Shura.

-¿Y puedo ver? – quiso saber, extendiendo la mano para tomar una de esas tarjetas.

Pero el joven no se lo permitió y apartó el brazo de la mujer casi de un manotazo, sorprendiéndola.

-No puedes. – le dijo él con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa inexplicable - Es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

-Qué animado, Akira-kun.

En ese momento se presentó el hombre de los sueños de Shura.

-Buenos días a todos. – saludó Kenshin con la frialdad de siempre sentándose junto a ella, lo que la emocionó.

-Himura-san, me disculpé con Kaoru-san, tal y como se lo prometí. – le susurró mientras acercaba su silla a la de él - Me siento más aliviada.

-Qué bueno. – le dijo el pelirrojo con indiferencia.

Shura notó su fuerte perfume masculino. Le extrañó, ya que él no era muy dado a esas frivolidades, como las consideraba.

-¿Usted va a salir? – quiso saber, levantando una ceja.

-Sí. – le respondió el ingeniero - Iré a la casa de Aoshi Shinomori para invitar a Kaoru-dono al baile de esta noche.

Shura casi se atragantó con su desayuno e Ikumatsu miró al joven por encima de sus cartas.

-Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, Himura-san. – le dijo - Que quede claro que la invitación es sólo para Kaoru-san y Megumi-san, para no complicar las cosas.

-Claro, jamás expondría a Akira a tal complicación. – concordó Kenshin con buen humor - Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-La verdad yo también tengo que irme. – saltó Shura, tenía que reunirse con el mocoso lo antes posible para trazar su plan - Ya saben, para preparar mi vestido.

Kenshin la acompañó hasta el carruaje, mientras ella juraba y perjuraba interiormente que él sería suyo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Misao tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba algo triste debido a que Makoto Shishio no había tomado muy bien la noticia de su compromiso con Soujiro. En realidad, el hombre no había hecho un escándalo ni nada por el estilo, pero asintió con indiferencia ante la noticia y se retiró a seguir con sus asuntos; así que lo que debió haber sido un día de júbilo y celebración en familia en la Mansión Shishio, terminó siendo una velada algo solitaria para la pareja. Misao sentía pena por su novio, lo había visto muy entusiasmado por dar la noticia a su padre, por lo que quedó bastante decepcionado de su reacción.

Pero por el otro, se sentía feliz. Entre promesas de amor y planes a futuro, Soujiro había dejado deslizar como quien no quiere la cosa y de manera casual, que la pareja, una vez casada, se mudaría a otra casa en Hagi. Si bien lo dijo muy de paso, fue lo suficientemente claro como para que Misao no se olvidara de esas palabras y se convenciera de que no vivirían en ese palacio. Desde su compromiso con el joven médico, apenas dormía pensando que se tendría que mudar a ese tétrico lugar.

Y ahora, más que aliviada, se prometió hacer feliz a Soujiro todo lo que le quedara de vida.

Pensaba en todo eso, mientras acompañaba a su madre en Hagi luego del desayuno para hacer algunas compras para la casa. Mientras la esperaba fuera de un local, permanecía tan concentrada en su propio mundo interior, que no se dio cuenta de que la joven ama de llaves de la Mansión Shishio se personó frente a ella.

-¡Uki-chan! – se pasmó.

-¿Cómo está, Misao-sama? – saludó la aludida fríamente y con voz monótona - Quería felicitarla por su próxima boda con Soujiro-sama; no tuve oportunidad de decirlo antes entre las idas y venidas en estos días.

Realmente no se sentía ni un poco feliz por la futura boda entre Misao y Soujiro, pero se veía obligada a participar de tal dicha.

Misao se inclinó agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, aunque sucedió todo muy rápido…

-Parece que usted no escuchó mis consejos sobre el palacio y las cosas que pasan allí. – le interrumpió Uki con la mirada llena de desprecio.

-Claro que escuché tus consejos, Uki-chan, y te agradezco mucho por la preocupación, pero para mí eso no es problema. – contestó Misao alegremente.

Uki levanto una ceja, perpleja.

-¿No? – preguntó.

-Soujiro y yo decidimos que nos mudaremos a nuestra propia casa después del casamiento.

Fue entonces que la expresión aletargada de Uki Sagara se transformó en otra de sorpresa y horror.

-¿Soujiro-sama se va a mudar del Palacio Juppongatana? – balbuceó.

-¡Sí! – reía Misao, que no se daba cuenta de nada - ¿No es genial?

-¡Claro! – exclamó Uki, que había terminado de contar hasta diez para calmarse - ¡Es una vida nueva para la pareja!

En ese momento Sakura salió de la tienda y llamó a su hija.

-¡Tengo que irme, Uki-chan! – se despidió Misao con una inclinación - ¡Adiós!

Uki observaba a las dos mujeres que se alejaban.

-Ningún miembro de la familia Shishio dejará el Palacio Juppongatana. – masculló con odio - Eso lo puedo jurar.

Y teniendo en cuenta el desinterés que había demostrado su patrón hacia el futuro matrimonio, supuso que el detalle de la posible mudanza no le había sido mencionado, por lo que se jugó esa ficha para retener a Soujiro en el palacio: la oposición del padre.

Apenas llegó a la residencia, se presentó frente a Makoto Shishio, quien fumaba tranquilamente mientras contemplaba su majestuoso jardín.

-¿Te quedarás allí parada o hablarás lo que tengas que hablar? – le espetó, viendo que la chica no se movía ni articulaba palabra.

-Quería preguntarle si el cuarto de Soujiro-sama se convertirá en uno de huéspedes o se mantendrá todo en su lugar. – dijo la joven enfatizando cada una de las palabras.

Makoto Shishio desvió la vista de su jardín para fijarla en su ama de llaves.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó con desdén.

Uki sonrió mentalmente. Aunque la mirada de su patrón parecía impasible como siempre, sabía que por dentro empezaba a gestarse el desconcierto.

-Creí que usted ya lo sabía. – dijo la chica, fingiendo confusión - Soujiro-sama y Misao-sama se mudarán de aquí cuando se casen.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Misao-sama me lo comentó. – prosiguió y luego se inclinó - Disculpe, pensé que usted lo sabría. No quise ser indiscreta.

Pero el ex hitokiri ya no la escuchaba. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Soujiro se fuera de su hogar. Había pensado que la pareja se quedaría a vivir en el Palacio Juppongatana, prácticamente era un lugar muy grande y más que suficiente para ellos, incluso una vez que la familia se incrementase. No, no permitiría que su hijo se fuera de su lado. Ya se le había ido uno, no dejaría que se fuera el otro.

Volvió de su ensoñación y vio que Uki seguía allí.

-¡¿Qué haces todavía aquí?! –ladró - ¡Vete!

La joven se retiró y él se preparó para salir de cacería. A ver si de ese modo se tranquilizaba y lograba despejar su mente.

* * *

Kaoru se había puesto esa mañana un bonito kimono azul que combinaba con sus ojos. Pensaba hacerle una visita a Kenshin en la mansión Kiyosato; primero, porque quería verlo y segundo, porque quería aclarar lo dicho por Shura sobre el rompimiento entre Akira y Tomoe.

Estaba saliendo cuando al abrir la puerta casi choca con el pelirrojo.

-Oro, Kaoru-dono.

-¡Kenshin! – se sorprendió ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Quería verte. – le dijo.

-Justo estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo. – dijo la chica guiándolo hacia la sala - Pero necesito hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué Akira le dijo a Shura que terminó con Tomoe?

Esa pregunta directa tomó por sorpresa a Kenshin. Maldijo en su mente a Shura por darle como regalo esa última intriga a la joven, pero no había marcha atrás. Mejor así, le plantearía la situación y trazarían un plan para ayudar a los jóvenes enamorados.

Cuando terminó su relato de los hechos entre madre e hijo, Kaoru cayó sentada sobre el mullido sofá con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Resumiendo: si Akira no le hubiese dicho a su madre que todo terminó entre él y Tomoe-dono, a esta hora, él estaría dentro de un barco rumbo a Europa. – terminó Kenshin, pero también quiso defender a la madre - Puede parecer que Ikumatsu-dono es una mujer dura, pero debemos comprender que todo lo que hace, lo hace pensando en el bien de su hijo.

Pero su novia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y eso qué significa, Kenshin? ¿Qué Akira no tiene fuerzas para enfrentar a su madre? – lo enfrentó - Además, no quiero que mi hermana pase por más sufrimiento. Kenshin, él le mandó una carta a Tomoe prometiéndole que no permitiría más que su madre se entrometiera entre ambos, y no lo está consiguiendo.

-Kaoru-dono, debes entender que Akira perdió a su padre a muy temprana edad y fue criado por su madre desde entonces. – insistía el joven - Es muy difícil cortar esos lazos, pero te aseguro que él ama a Tomoe-dono. Pero tenemos que ayudarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de Tomoe?

-Al ayudar a Akira también ayudamos a Tomoe-dono. Ellos son muy parecidos, hacen y dicen las cosas tal como los demás lo esperan de ellos. Por eso necesitan de nosotros: Akira tiene que hablar con ella en el baile de esta noche. Un baile que su madre está organizando para presentarle nuevas pretendientes.

Eso fue demasiado para la kendoka.

-¡¿Qué?! – chilló incrédula - ¡¿Él estuvo de acuerdo con ese baile?!

-Akira no tiene elección, Kaoru-dono. Pero elaboramos un plan y será un baile de máscaras; así Tomoe-dono podrá asistir y conversar con Akira sin que Ikumatsu-dono se entere.

Kaoru se tomó un tiempo para digerir lo dicho por su novio. Había recibido mucha información en muy poco tiempo: el ultimátum de Ikumatsu, la mentira de Akira, el plan de Kenshin…

Simplemente era demasiado. Y de locos.

-Es una locura. – dijo al fin.

Kenshin sonrió y la miró con amor.

-Pienso lo mismo. – coincidió él - Pero sinceramente desde que te conocí, empecé a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo; cosas en las que no creía se tornaron de repente posibles. Y te confieso que me gustaría hacer algunas locuras para verte feliz.

Kaoru empezó a reír y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Bueno, aunque es una idea loca, me parece perfecta. – dijo antes de besar al pelirrojo, que no le puso nada difícil el encuentro de sus labios.

Pero el globo de felicidad en el que estaban se pincharía de repente con la aparición de una sombra.

-Disculpen por interrumpir, pero su plan está lejos de ser perfecto. – dijo Megumi tímidamente, saliendo del rincón oculto de la sala en donde se encontraba.

Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron, rojos como un par de tomates.

-¡Megumi!

-No se preocupen, no vi nada…sólo lo necesario. – les aseguró la joven, también sonrojada - Qué bueno verte, Kenshin.

-Lo mismo digo, Megumi-dono, ¿pero cuál es el problema con nuestro plan?

Megumi tomó aire y empezó a explicar teorías y razones cual catedrático en alguna ciencia. En el caso de la joven, en la ciencia del amor y las relaciones.

-Si ese baile es para que Akira escoja una pretendiente entre varias, con certeza Ikumatsu-san esperará que eso suceda. – procedió a argumentar - De esa fiesta sale una prometida para Akira sí o sí; ella está ansiosa por librarse de Tomoe-chan y no tendrá paz hasta que eso suceda.

Kenshin se quedó impresionado ante las razones de Megumi.

-Megumi tiene razón, ella entiende de esas cosas. – le explicó Kaoru tristemente, la cosa se complicaba - Ikumatsu-san no querrá que ese baile termine hasta que Akira no encuentre a una joven a la que cortejar.

De repente, una voz hizo que los tres dieran un respingo.

-¡Qué horror que a esa tal Ikumatsu no le guste Tomoe-chan! – Tae hacía su aparición en la sala - ¡Si yo fuera hombre no dudaría en casarme con ella!

-¡Tae! – se asustó Kaoru - ¿Tú también estabas oculta?

-Acabo de llegar pero escuché lo suficiente. – miró a Kenshin y se presentó - Tae Sekihara.

-Kenshin Himura, a sus órdenes. – respondió Kenshin, y agregó - Por lo que veo, usted es amiga de Kaoru-dono.

-Se olvidan de que tenemos un problema que resolver. – intervino Megumi, algo nerviosa de ver a Tae, quien ni siquiera la miraba.

-Pues es problema resuelto, porque tengo la solución. – dijo Tae como si nada.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Por supuesto. – dijo con una sonrisa y anunció - Les presento a la "futura prometida" de Akira Kiyosato. – se señaló a sí misma y los demás casi cayeron para atrás del asombro.

Megumi hiperventilaba.

-¿No te estarás arriesgando demasiado? – resopló - Recuerda que tienes novio.

-Él está de viaje y conociéndolo, no le importaría.

Pero no había tiempo que perder y Kenshin lo sabía.

-El plan es suyo, Tae-dono, y por mi está bien. – dijo - Pero Tomoe-dono no puede saber nada de esto hasta hablar con Akira.

Y así, los cuatro se pasaron por lo menos media hora más discutiendo el plan, hasta que Kenshin decidió regresar a la mansión Kiyosato. Las jóvenes, por su parte, decidieron despertar a Tomoe para comunicarle del baile (con las omisiones necesarias) y posteriormente ir de compras para la ocasión.

* * *

-¿Y entonces, busu? ¿Me contarás lo detalles de tu plan contra esa chica?

Shura había vuelto al internado para discutir del plan con Yahiko, así como para llevarle alguna ropa de gala. Debido a que no tenía casa propia en Kioto, no podía sacarlo de allí y simplemente llevarlo a la mansión de sus amigos, menos aún con Kenshin allí. Por primera vez maldecía que el pelirrojo se hospedara allí, si tenía un palacete en uno de los barrios más exclusivos no muy lejos de allí; pero por la preocupación por las secuelas de su accidente, Ikumatsu había insistido en que se quedara con ellos un tiempo. Bueno, tampoco era como si de no estar el ingeniero pudiera llevar al chico allí, se suponía que nadie sabía de su existencia.

Lo cierto era que ahora tenía que ir y venir del internado, habiéndole pedido al director del mismo absoluta libertad al joven para que pudiera salir cuando ella lo buscara. El hecho de que ella era su "madre" y que Yahiko estuviera entre los mejores estudiantes, facilitó el permiso.

-Mi querido Yahiko-kun. – respondió ella fastidiada. Odiaba que le dijera busu pero sabía que tendría que aguantarse por el momento. Ya le haría pagar - Todo comienza con Kaede atropellando a Kaoru.

Yahiko abrió los ojos y la miró asqueado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La vas a asesinar? No pienso matar a nadie, víbora.

El plan de Shura era que al llegar a la mansión Kiyosato, una disfrazada Kaede azuzara un carruaje para intentar atropellar a Kaoru, y que por arte del destino, el joven Myoujin la salve de tan fatal fin. Pasado el susto, él la acompañaría al interior de la casa y empezaría a coquetear con ella para generar celos en Kenshin.

Hasta ella aceptaba que era un plan básico y sin chiste, pero era una carrera a contrarreloj, y ese era el mejor plan que tenía por el momento. Si eran precisos y cuidadosos, tendrían éxito, teniendo en cuenta los celos y la desconfianza fáciles del pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso crees que soy burra como para matar a alguien? – terminó de decir luego de explicarle el plan.

El chico simplemente la miró con mala cara.

-Y también una busu capaz de hacerlo. – le dijo al fin.

* * *

Por la tarde, Makoto Shishio vio a su hijo alistándose para salir.

-¿Se puede saber adónde vas? – inquirió autoritario.

-A dar un paseo con Misao, Otou-sama. – respondió su hijo animado - Luego cenaremos en el restaurante local.

-Puedes traerla a cenar aquí. – propuso Shishio.

Soujiro miró a su padre con desconfianza. Sabía que en el fondo no le gustaba Misao, pues era sabido que pretendía que él se casara con alguien como Megumi Katsura, por ejemplo. Pero ya había decidido a quién entregarle su corazón y su vida, y no dejaría que ni siquiera su propio progenitor le hiciera pasar un mal rato a Misao.

-Otou-sama, no estará pensando en hacer alguna locura, ¿no? – quiso saber.

-No haré nada en contra de tu noviazgo, si eso te preocupa. – respondió el ex asesino - Como estoy obligado a aceptar a esa joven como nuera, haré el esfuerzo por conocerla mejor.

Soujiro suspiró aliviado.

-Entonces hablaré con ella. – dijo, y se fue a encontrarse con su novia.

Makoto Shishio observó a su hijo irse y mandó a llamar a Uki.

-¡Uki! – la joven apareció en cuestión de segundos - Tenemos una invitada esta noche: Misao Kamiya. No quiero contratiempos.

-¿Por qué dice eso? – preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Necesito preservar a mi familia en esta casa. – gruñó - Ya perdí un hijo y no se me irá otro. – la miró con fastidio - ¿Qué estás esperando?

La joven ama de llaves se dispuso a organizar todo y dar las órdenes correspondientes en las cocinas para la cena en honor a Misao Kamiya. Mientras lo hacía, su rostro estaba fuertemente sonrojado ante la mención indirecta que hizo su patrón sobre su otro hijo.

* * *

Para Misao, la invitación no había sido una sorpresa grata, una vez que Soujiro fue a su casa a buscarla.

-¿Pero así de repente? – dijo asustada y se excusó - Es que no estoy vestida apropiadamente.

-¡Con tu belleza y juventud es suficiente! – intervino Sakura.

-Estás linda, Misao. – aseveró un embobado Soujiro - Además, es una ocasión informal.

Viendo que no tenía ninguna excusa válida para rechazar la invitación, Misao no tuvo de otra que aceptar y dirigirse a su habitación, ya que había insistido con ponerse un kimono un poco más acorde a la ocasión. Encontró a Tokio acicalándose y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Tokio-chan, ven conmigo! ¡Por favor! – le rogó después de explicarle la situación - Se nota que no le caigo bien a Shishio-san y esa casa…

-Misao-chan, creía que habías dejado de lado esas cosas. – la cortó Tokio algo irritada.

-Ese señor bien pudo haber matado a su esposa. – Misao estaba al borde de un colapso - ¿Y si me quiere envenenar?

-¡Misao-chan!

-¡Por favor!

-No puedo, tengo una cita con Enishi-kun y estoy atrasada. – suspiró su hermana con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente - No tengas miedo, Soujiro estará contigo.

* * *

Empezaba a anochecer cuando los primeros invitados llegaron a la fiesta de la mansión Kiyosato. Ikumatsu bajaba las escaleras con su hijo charlando animadamente.

-¡El baile de hoy promete! – decía Akira con vigor - Pero falta un detalle para estar listo por completo. – a continuación sacó una máscara de uno de sus bolsillos y se la colocó.

Su madre lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿Qué broma es esta? – preguntó.

-Una sorpresa para ti: será un baile de máscaras y aquí está la tuya. – le respondió su hijo mientras le hacía entrega de una delicada máscara.

-Akira…

-Mis invitados están llegando, tengo que ir a recibirlos. – se apresuró en ir hacia la entrada, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras observaba a Akira departir con sus invitados, dio un respingo al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Adivine quién soy. – dijo la voz.

Ikumatsu se volvió para ver a un Kenshin divertido y enmascarado.

-Himura-san. – resopló, recuperándose del susto - ¿Sabías de todo esto y no me dijiste nada?

-Una sorpresa, Ikumatsu-dono. – le respondió él con una sonrisa - Diviértase un poco.

* * *

El carruaje que les había cedido Aoshi había llegado finalmente al lugar de la fiesta. Con bellos vestidos y capas, Megumi, Kaoru y Tomoe bajaron frente a la entrada, y cuando se disponían a entrar, algo llamó la atención de la kendoka.

-¡Señorita, ayúdeme! – gritaba un niño al otro lado de la calle.

-Esperen, iré a ver qué necesita ese niño. – les dijo Kaoru a las otras dos jóvenes. Al ser quien estaba más cerca de la calle, decidió ir a ayudar.

Pero casi a mitad de camino y saliendo de un recoveco, un carruaje con caballos a medio galope dirigidos por un conductor encapuchado hizo su aparición. Tal vez había una emergencia, debido a la velocidad. Y justamente por esa velocidad, nadie tuvo tiempo de nada: ni Megumi y Tomoe de gritar, ni Kaoru de darse cuenta. Sólo una persona pudo reaccionar y hacer algo a tiempo.

Y esa persona era un joven moreno que había salido al rescate y la había tirado a un lado para evitar ser estrellada a muerte por el carruaje velocista. Con su cuerpo evitó que Kaoru se lastimara al aterrizar y luego la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras el vehículo desaparecía en la lejanía.

Kaoru no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Había pasado todo tan rápido.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Muchas gracias, joven. – farfulló Kaoru todavía conmocionada - De no ser por usted quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado. – se giró para ver si el niño seguía al otro lado. Ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Qué raro.

-No diga eso, qué bueno que estaba cerca.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – gritó Tomoe abrazándola.

-¿Estás lastimada? – quiso saber Megumi - ¡¿Quién puede manejar así un carruaje?!

Tomoe dirigió su vista hacia el desconocido.

-Usted apareció como un ángel para salvar a mi hermana. – dijo entre lágrimas.

-Imagínese, es ella quien parece un ángel. – replicó él muy galante - Un placer, Yahiko Tanishi, de la familia samurái de Tokio. – hizo una mueca interior al presentarse. Tuvo que inventarse otro apellido, ya que su "querida madrastra" ostentaba el suyo, y obviamente usarlo levantaría suspicacias.

-Kaoru Kamiya. – se presentó la joven.

-Veo que van al mismo baile que yo, así que las acompañaré, si no les molesta. – le ofreció su brazo, que Kaoru tomó encantada.

-¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Vamos! – exclamó agradecida, luego le murmuró a Megumi - Aségurate de que Tomoe no sea reconocida.

Mientras los otros dos se adelantaban, Megumi se volvió hacia Tomoe deteniéndola, ya que la chica pensaba seguir el ejemplo de los demás y entrar de inmediato a la mansión.

-¡Ponte tu máscara, Tomoe-chan! – la animó la noble mientras se ponía la suya propia - Lo importante es mantener el misterio; a los hombres les gusta eso y Akira no es la excepción. – y agregó - Ponte la capucha.

-Pero Akira no me reconocerá. – protestó Tomoe.

-Ése es el propósito. – insistió Megumi - Si Akira te reconoce sólo por tus ojos magnéticos, significa que el amor entre ambos es indisoluble. – la preparó y controló que todo estuviera en orden antes de ingresar a la residencia.

* * *

En el salón, Shura y Kenshin contemplaban a las parejas bailar.

-Me hubieran avisado que se trataba de un baile de máscaras. – comentó contrariada - Me siento fatal estando desentonada.

-Akira sólo quiso hacer una sorpresa para Ikumatsu-dono.

De repente, Shura vio a Kaoru llegar del brazo de Yahiko. La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito; se relamió y dio comienzo a su tarea de espolear al pelirrojo.

-Mire, esa joven enmascarada parece ser la que usted busca. ¿Será Kaoru-san? – preguntó inocentemente - Y viene muy bien acompañada por un jovencito muy apuesto.

Kenshin fijó la vista en la recién llegada pareja.

-Parece que es ella. – frunció el ceño y fue a su encuentro - Kaoru-dono, estaba preocupado por tu tardanza.

Kaoru se lanzó a sus brazos apenas lo vio, para desagrado de Shura.

-¡Kenshin! Casi fui atropellada por un carruaje. – dijo desde su pecho - Si no hubiera sido por este joven, tal vez hubiera muerto.

El ingeniero le dedicó su atención al muchacho a quien su novia señalaba.

-Muchas gracias. – dijo extendiéndole la mano - Kenshin Himura.

-Yahiko Tanishi, un placer.

Mientras, Shura aprovechaba para volver a su misión de caldear los ánimos.

-Por lo visto el joven fue más que gentil. ¡Un salvador! – exclamaba aliviada de ver a su rival sana y salva - Imagino que habrá arriesgado su vida para salvar a Kaoru-san de las ruedas de ese carruaje furioso.

-Fue muy ágil y temerario. – comentó Kaoru mirando al chico con cierta admiración. Kenshin gruñó por dentro.

-¿Y cómo puedo recompensarlo por haber salvado a mi novia? – intervino el pelirrojo, queriendo dar fin a la conversación.

Yahiko esbozó una sonrisa exagerada.

-Un baile con Kaoru-san ya me alegraría la noche, para celebrar la vida que por suerte no fue perdida. – ofreció su mano a la chica - ¿Vamos?

-Eh, claro… - respondió ella y se alejaron hacia el centro del salón para bailar un vals. El ingeniero se sentía decepcionado y celoso, él quería bailar con Kaoru toda la noche.

-Ni yo misma me resistiría a una invitación tan gentil como esa. – suspiró Shura a su lado, consciente de que Kenshin había soltado a su Otelo interior.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori leía tranquilamente un libro en la sala de su casa, después de haber pasado la tarde en compañía de Sayo, cuando escuchó unos golpes violentos procedentes de su puerta. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver desde la ventana de quién se trataba.

-¡Kogoro-san! – exclamó estupefacto mientras abría la puerta para recibir al mismísimo Kogoro Katsura. Éste no se veía nada contento.

-¡Aoshi-san! – rugió el hombre preocupado - ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!

-Kogoro-san…

-¿Me lo dirás o tendré que cometer la poca delicadeza de registrar tu casa?

-Megumi fue a una fiesta. – respondió Aoshi, aún abrumado.

El político le dirigió una mirada de decepción.

-¿Entonces admites que tenías a mi hija escondida aquí? – le reprochó - Una joven sola e indefensa. Busca abrigo y protección en tu casa, ¿y tú dejas que ella vaya a una fiesta?

-Bueno, fue a una fiesta en casa de los Kiyosato. – explicó el abogado - Está segura, fue acompañada por sus amigas.

-¡En la casa de Ikumatsu Kiyosato! – se desesperó Kogoro, pasando una mano por la cabeza - ¡La mujer que quiere destruir a mi familia!

-Tranquilízate, si hay un lugar en donde Megumi sabe cuidarse sola es en una fiesta.

-Eso no impedirá que haga mi papel de padre y la busque. – ya se estaba yendo.

-Te acompañaré. – se apresuró a decir Aoshi antes de seguirlo.

El día después de que las tres jóvenes tomaran el barco de Hiroshima, Outa había llegado al castillo Katsura para dejar el carruaje de Megumi, y tal como se lo había advertido su amiga, el Barón terminó interrogándolo incansablemente. A pesar de que le dijera que no era cosa para preocuparse, al viejo hizo un berrinche y ordenó a que mandaran un telegrama a la misma ciudad de Hiroshima donde estaba su hijo, para comunicarle sobre el asunto y pidiéndole que le regresara a su adorada nieta. Kogoro estalló de furia al saber las noticias, y sin perder tiempo, se embarcó inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba su desobediente hija, quien contaba con esos pocos días de ventaja.

* * *

Regresando a la fiesta.

Kaoru y Yahiko seguían bailando felizmente, a pesar de que el joven sentía constantemente una mirada pesada proveniente de algún rincón del salón. Le ardía la nuca.

-¿Su novio siempre es así de controlador? – le preguntó de repente a Kaoru - ¿Celoso?

-Kenshin es un hombre muy reservado, pero para mí es adorable. – contestó ella muy roja.

Ver que su novia se sonrojaba ante un hombre que no era él, hacía que los ojos de Kenshin ardieran en llamas. ¡¿Por qué no terminaba esa maldita pieza?! ¡Su plan era tenerla para él toda la noche!

Akira apareció a su lado, escudriñando por doquier.

-¿Nuestras damas ya llegaron? – quiso saber.

-La mía está allá, bailando con un mocoso que quiere aprovecharse de ella. – respondió el pelirrojo entre dientes, sin quitar la mirada de los bailarines.

Akira, que no se daba cuenta de nada y estaba impaciente por ver a Tomoe, agitó su mano rechazando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Debe ser impresión tuya. – le dijo - ¿Viste a Tomoe?

-Me pareció verla con Megumi-dono en el jardín. – contestó Kenshin de mal humor, y agregó en un murmullo – Máscara dorada y capucha azul.

Akira se fue corriendo hacia el jardín de su casa, buscando aquí y allá a la dama de su afecto, cuando por fin vio a una figura femenina vestida tal y como Kenshin le había descrito.

Se plantó frente a ella, y sin detenerse a pensar, empezó a declarar su amor eterno e incondicional, tomándola de las manos. Ella sólo lo observaba tiesa.

-No sabes cuánto esperé por este momento. – proclamaba Akira, totalmente enamorado - Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida.

-No. – gimió la otra.

-Te amo. – y ya estaba dispuesto a bajarle la capucha y quitarle la máscara para besarla cuando escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué significa esto? – era Tomoe. Con los ojos llorosos y rostro compungido.

Akira palideció y miró a la otra mujer. ¡Llevaban la misma ropa!

-Tomoe-chan, tranquila. – dijo la desconocida, descubriéndose - No es lo que piensas.

La joven Kamiya se sorprendió al verla pero mantuvo su expresión de dolor.

-Es que no lo estoy pensando, lo estoy viendo. – sollozaba - Estás con Akira y con la misma ropa que la mía, Tae-chan.

Tae rodó los ojos. Tomoe seguía siendo boba.

-Estoy vestida igual a ti para despistar a Ikumatsu-san. – explicó la castaña - Es todo parte de un plan.

Y el despistado de Akira finalmente recordó lo que le había dicho Kenshin esa mañana sobre ese tal plan. Tomoe, en cambio, adoptó una expresión de perplejidad.

-Disculpa, estaba tan ansioso por verte que me confundí. – se disculpó Kiyosato, esperando ser perdonado.

Pero su amada aún gimoteaba tristemente.

-¿Me hicieron parte de un plan sin que lo supiera? – balbuceó - ¿Puedo saber cuál es mi papel en este teatro?

Tae supo que salía sobrando, así que dejó la explicación en manos de Akira mientras ella buscaba a Kaoru para degustar algunos bocadillos.

-Amor mío, este baile de máscaras es una manera de engañar a mi madre. – empezó a hablar Akira, algo inseguro.

-¿Y por qué la quieres engañar?

-Porque…tuve que decirle que terminé mi relación contigo. – confesó su novio con culpa y rascándose la nuca.

Tomoe no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo que terminaste conmigo? Si en ese restaurante tú… - y empezó a llorar.

-Entiéndeme, Tomoe. Al llegar a casa, mi madre ya tenía listas mis maletas y con un pasaje de ida a Europa. – se justificaba el joven, desesperado - Decir que terminamos fue la única manera que encontré para quedarnos juntos.

-¿Pero tendremos que vivir así? ¿Escondidos y mintiendo?

-Por ahora sí, mi amor. – acunó el rostro de la bella Tomoe entre sus manos - Pero te prometo que lo resolveré todo. Sólo necesito tiempo.

-Pero tú me prometiste…

-¿No crees que nuestro amor merece nuevas oportunidades? – le preguntó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoe le creyó. Pero el corazón de la chica no se mantenía tranquilo. ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que soportar adversidades para poder vivir su gran amor sin reservas? Abrazó a Akira y hundió su rostro en el pecho del joven. Lo amaba tanto que era capaz de aguantar todo por él, de eso estaba segura.

A lo lejos, Ikumatsu Kiyosato veía que su hijo conversaba y galanteaba con una joven de capa y vestido azul. Se dio por satisfecha: al fin su hijo tendría un nuevo amor y se olvidaría de esa chica Kamiya.

* * *

Volviendo al salón.

Apenas terminó el bendito vals, Kenshin salió disparado hacia la pareja que conformaban Kaoru y Yahiko. A medida que el pelirrojo avanzaba, la gente se hacía a un lado temerosa. Parecía un demonio con ojos brillantes y melena roja. Un demonio dispuesto a no perder la atención de su amor con un supuesto salvador de la patria. Se estaba desquiciando por eso.

Además quería bailar con Kaoru.

Los otros dos charlaban amistosamente y amagaron volver a bailar cuando la figura del ingeniero se interpuso entre ellos.

-Su recompensa era sólo una pieza. – le dijo Kenshin con voz sepulcral a Yahiko.

El muchacho pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Sí, claro. – dijo con voz entrecortada antes de retirarse - Aquí tiene a su dama.

Viendo al chico alejarse, Kaoru suspiró derrotada, consciente del ataque de celos del cual su novio era víctima. Pero ella era Kaoru Kamiya: no tenía por qué apaciguarlo como haría cualquier mujer. No señor, lo regañaría.

-¡Mou! ¡Fuiste muy grosero, Kenshin! – murmuró molesta - ¡No soy ninguna recompensa!

-¿Acaso ya lo conocías? – inquirió el otro con mirada mortal. Las parejas a su lado se alejaban asustadas.

-No, lo conocí hoy cuando salvó mi vida. – respondió ella sin inmutarse.

-Por la intimidad con la que se hablaban hasta parecían ser viejos amigos. – se quejaba el pelirrojo, celoso.

Pero Kaoru ya tenía una vena latiéndole en la frente.

-Kenshin, parece que no aprendiste tu lección. – le espetó, dejándolo solo en medio de la pista de baile para ir a hablar con algunas damas reunidas.

Al ver que los hombres la contemplaban con admiración mientras ella cruzaba el lugar ajena a todo, Kenshin sintió un escalofrío, producto del miedo y los celos.

Yahiko, por su parte, pensaba que después de semejante ejercicio merecía comer y beber cómodamente. Le arrebató una bandeja a un mozo que pasaba por ahí y se dispuso a devorar el contenido en algún rincón sin que nadie lo molestara.

Pero no contaba con la astucia y el ojo avizor de Shura.

-¿Qué piensas que haces? – le increpó mientras le quitaba la bandeja - Nadie te dio permiso para divertirte.

-Mi trabajo ya termino, busu. – le contestó el chico con la boca llena.

Su madrastra dejó salir una risita sarcástica.

-¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Qué con un rescate mágico y un bailecito está todo resuelto? – le reprochó - Kaoru está allá, sola. Aprovecha ahora que Himura-san está no sé dónde.

Lanzándole una mirada asesina, Yahiko se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Kaoru charlando, pero fue interceptado por Kenshin Himura.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted. – pidió con seriedad - ¿Podemos?

-Cómo no, Himura-san. – aceptó el joven. Se dirigieron entonces a un lugar apartado del jardín - Su novia es encantadora. – le comentó.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecían dos cuchillas afiladas.

-Kaoru Kamiya es la mujer de mi vida. – dijo simplemente.

Ya que no se le había permitido comer y beber, Yahiko se desquitaría provocando al enano ese.

-Pues en mi opinión, está perdiendo un tiempo precioso. - repuso con diversión - En este momento la está dejando a los lobos.

-Confío en ella.

-¿Y confía también en los lobos?

Kenshin dio un paso adelante y se acercó al joven atrevido, dejando surgir un poco a Battousai.

-Quiero saber quién eres y quién te invitó a esta fiesta. – masculló en un tono ronco y amenazante.

Pero él era Yahiko Myoujin, de la familia samurái de Tokio. No se dejaría intimidar fácilmente por un riquillo caprichoso de su mujer.

-Por algún motivo, no le estoy cayendo simpático. – respondió con malicia y sin un ápice de miedo - Su rudeza no combina con su nombre, Himura-san.

-¿De dónde me conoces?

-Miembro de la más alta sociedad y nobleza japonesa. – obviamente Shura se había encargado de informarlo de todo - Su fama le antecede.

-Repito mi pregunta: ¿quién eres? – enfatizó el ingeniero, cansado de su osadía.

-Como es un baile de máscaras, no me revelaré a usted. – respondió con burla antes de volver adentro - Averígüelo por su cuenta.

Kenshin cerraba los puños mientras lo observaba irse. Primero Enishi y ahora este tipo; ¿es que nunca tendría paz en lo que respectaba a su felicidad?

* * *

En el salón, Tomoe (encapuchada y enmascarada, obvio) tomaba un refrigerio en un rincón, cuando sin darse cuenta, sintió la presencia de Ikumatsu Kiyosato a su lado.

Un espasmo le recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿De todas las personas que había tenía que acercarse a ella?

-Buenas noches, querida. – saludó la mujer amablemente - Soy Ikumatsu Kiyosato, anfitriona del baile. ¿Puedo conocer a la nueva pretendiente de mi hijo Akira?

Sabiendo que si se mostraba o abría la boca su destino quedaría marcado negativamente, Tomoe sólo atinó en respuesta a toser violentamente, fingiendo haberse atorado con algo. Exageraba el incidente de tal manera que la dueña de casa y los demás alrededor la miraban preocupados y sin saber qué hacer.

Akira se percató del problema y corrió al rescate.

-¿Algún problema? – quiso saber, con cautela.

-Sólo vine a presentarme a tu amiga y se empezó a sentir mal. – respondió Ikumatsu afligida y le preguntó a la chica una vez que parecía haberse recuperado - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡No comas ansias, Okaa-sama! – exclamó su hijo entre nervioso y divertido - Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

-Igualmente la encuentro conocida. – insistía su madre.

Kaoru pasaba por ahí, y al escuchar lo que sucedía, decidió hacerle de refuerzo a Akira simulando tropezar y tirando su bebida sobre la falda del vestido de la anfitriona.

-¡Disculpe, Ikumatsu-san! – gimió.

Aunque se sorprendió por el pequeño accidente, a Ikumatsu pareció no importarle, aunque se volvió a Kaoru para saludarla. Akira aprovechó la oportunidad y se escabulló con Tomoe a algún otro lado lejos de su madre.

-Es bueno verte, Kaoru-san, por increíble que parezca. – le dijo con indiferencia.

-Sí, es una lástima que mi hermana no haya sido invitada.

-Es porque lo de ellos no resultó. – le recordó con una sonrisa - Pero eso ya está muerto y enterrado.

Kaede, quien ya había vuelto de su misión de ser el chofer verdugo de Kaoru, vio irse a la pareja, y notó como luego de un tropezón, la máscara se había caído del rostro de la desconocida. La reconoció al instante.

Se acercó a Shura disimuladamente.

-Madame, esa joven es la sonsa de Tomoe. – susurró, haciendo que la mujer ahogara un grito de rabia al notar la astucia de esas campesinas.

* * *

En la Mansión Shishio, las cosas no iban muy bien para Misao, desde su propia perspectiva.

-Me imagino que mi invitación fue una grata sorpresa para ti, jovencita. – le decía su futuro suegro una vez que se sentaron a comer frente a sus hakozen - Al fin y al cabo, seremos familia y quiero que te sientas en casa.

-Agradezco su amabilidad. – respondió la chica gentilmente, con un hilo de voz.

-Hoy ofreceremos una cena por todo lo alto para ti, Misao. – le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa, mientras Uki y las demás sirvientas disponían todo para ellos.

-Comenzando con ese puerco asado. – señaló Makoto Shishio. Misao vio al pobre animal asado siendo troceado por él mismo para colocarle un trozo en uno de sus platillos - Lo maté yo mismo esta mañana.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella nerviosa - ¿De cacería con arco y flecha?

-No. Forcejeé con él un rato y lo maté con mi wakizashi. – respondió el ex asesino - Siempre mato a mis presas con esa espada.

Misao se imaginó a Yumi-san siendo degollada como un simple animal por la espada de Makoto Shishio. Se le pararon los pelos de la nuca y lo miró con terror.

-Mi padre siempre presenta esas piezas de cacería cuando tenemos algún invitado ilustre. – explicó Soujiro, quien no se daba cuenta de nada - Es su manera de dar la bienvenida.

-¿Entonces usted me está dando la bienvenida? – preguntó la joven al dueño de casa, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Para qué otra cosa te invitaría a cenar, muchacha? – le respondió él con otra pregunta, con sus impávidos ojos rojos fijos en ella.

* * *

Ikumatsu cruzaba el enorme y solitario hall, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para cambiarse al otro lado de la mansión, cuando se topó de frente con Kogoro Katsura.

-¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa? – inquirió disgustada.

-No vine a su fiesta. – respondió el hombre con frialdad - No tengo motivos para festejar algo con usted.

-Entonces me imagino que vino para darme una noticia, buena para mí y mala para usted. – adivinó con malicia - ¿Decidió al fin venderme sus tierras?

-Disculpe si la desilusiono, pero vine a buscar a mi hija.

-Qué decepción, aunque previsible viniendo de un hombre débil como usted. – se burló ella.

-Tiene una impresión equivocada de mí, producto de nuestro último encuentro. – se defendió Kogoro con irritación.

Ikumatsu no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar los ruegos del político.

-No fue fácil olvidarme de esa escena patética, con el señor arrodillado pidiendo clemencia. – dijo mordazmente.

-Lamento que la señora no tenga sensibilidad para reconocer el pedido honesto de un padre de familia e hijo dedicado. – replicó Katsura, impaciente y no viendo la hora de sacar a Megumi de ahí.

-Pues es mejor que sepa que soy una mujer paciente con todo el mundo, menos con las víctimas. – seguía burlándose la mujer, aunque ya estaba algo molesta. Al fin y al cabo era él el intruso en su casa - ¿Y al final de cuentas, qué decidió?

Eso desató la ira de Kogoro Katsura.

-¿Y qué es lo que espera que haga? – exclamó con furia - ¿Qué le entregue en bandeja de oro el patrimonio de mi familia? ¿Mi dignidad? ¿La frágil salud de mi padre? ¿La juventud de mi hija?

-Usted sí que tiene vocación para la tragedia.

-Estoy seguro de que, de tratar con su fallecido marido, éste hubiera sido más justo. – siseó él con rencor.

Supo que acababa de activar una vena asesina en la mujer al ver su rostro deformarse ante lo dicho.

-¿Usted está insinuando que todo lo que logré conquistar es por mi marido? – le cuestionó con odio.

-Para una mujer de su posición me imagino que la generosidad y complacencia de su marido y otros hombres la favorecieron. – ahora era su turno de burlarse de ella.

-¡No permito que me ofenda!

-No tengo intención de ofenderla. – prosiguió él - Sólo que estoy seguro que la señora se aprovecha de la admiración mía por usted, así como la de muchos… - apenas pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió su mejilla arder por la bofetada propinada por ella.

Al ver que se venía otro golpe de parte de la dueña de casa, éste la detuvo tomando firmemente su brazo. Estuvieron forcejeando por un rato cuando…

La cercanía y la furia de ambos era tanta, que al verse a los ojos tan cerca, un torbellino de sentimientos despertó en los dos, y sin darse cuenta, Kogoro Katsura rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos con un beso apasionado y enérgico. La mujer gimió por la sorpresa y el bochorno, y aunque al principio se resistió, poco a poco se entregaba de igual manera al beso de quien se suponía era su enemigo.

Lo único seguro en ese momento era que Ikumatsu Kiyosato se sentía desfallecer en los brazos de Kogoro Katsura.

Pero un último resquicio de razón hizo mella en la dama, y de un empujón apartó al político de ella. Respiraba pesadamente, con los labios hinchados y los ojos llorosos de la vergüenza que sentía por sí misma y el odio que sentía por ese hombre en ese momento.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – resopló con dificultad - ¿Qué fue eso?

Él simplemente la miró con ojos inexpresivos mientras recuperaba el aliento y se sobaba los labios, también hinchados.

-¡Usted me abofeteó! – se defendió.

-¡¿Entonces eso fue para pagarme con la misma moneda?! – gritó Ikumatsu montada en cólera y con el orgullo herido.

Sin responderle nada, Kogoro Katsura sólo se limitó a acomodarse la chaqueta y a querer salir de allí para seguir buscando a su hija. Antes de irse, se volvió hacia la conmocionada mujer y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Señora, créame que mi motivación para besarla fue otra distinta a esa.

Ella lo observaba mientras se alejaba, aguantando las ganas de llorar. No permitiría que ninguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos; hacía años que eso no pasaba, y no dejaría que un hombre fuera el responsable de que eso sucediera. Permaneció paralizada por un largo rato, ya ni recordaba qué quería hacer antes de ese encuentro ni adónde iba. Ni siquiera atinaba a moverse.

Hasta que una voz la sacó de ese estado de embotamiento. Era Shura, quien corría hacia ella desesperadamente.

-¡Ikumatsu, te estaba buscando! – estaba exasperada y parecía querer contarle algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-¡Tomoe Kamiya está aquí! – chilló su amiga, haciendo que Ikumatsu se olvidara por un momento de sus propios problemas - ¡Es la joven de hace un rato, esa a la que le dio un ataque de tos!

* * *

Megumi merodeaba por el salón cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Aoshi-san! – se extrañó.

-¡Megumi!

-¿Y Sayo-san? – preguntó ella, buscándola con la mirada. Tal vez habían decidido asistir después de todo.

-Ella está en su casa. – respondió el abogado con seriedad - Vine por ti, Megumi.

Una llama de esperanza crepitó en el corazón de la joven.

-¿En serio? – estaba muy contenta. ¡Entonces Aoshi se había decidido por ella!

-Mi compromiso contigo es más importante en este momento.

-No pensé que fueras a aparecer así tan de repente. – musitó ella sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

Él la miró confundido.

-Yo tampoco. – le dijo - Traté de detener a tu padre, pero no pude y tuve que venir con él.

Megumi dejó de poner cara de enamorada y lo miró sin entender. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

Si venía a decirle que había roto su compromiso con Sayo por ella, ¿por qué hablaba de detener a su padre y venir con él?

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu padre está aquí en la fiesta. – le explicó Aoshi preocupado - Llegó hace un momento, nervioso, y no quise dejarlo venir solo. No podía dejar que pasaras incomodidades.

Los ojos de la joven empezaron a nublarse, producto de las lágrimas de decepción.

-¿Entonces sólo viniste por eso? – preguntó con voz quebrada, saliendo a toda prisa al jardín y dejando al pobre hombre más anonadado de lo que ya estaba.

Qué tonta se sentía al pensar que Aoshi Shinomori cometería alguna locura de amor por ella: dejar a su prometida y declarársele en el baile de máscaras. Era tan irreal y por lo mismo bello. Tendría que dejar de leer tantas cosas románticas con Tokio.

Lloró a sus anchas junto a una fuente, dejando salir todo su dolor y frustración. Total, que si le preguntaban por qué, diría que era debido a que sería obligada a regresar a Hagi.

Kaoru y Tae la vieron a lo lejos y corrieron alarmadas hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Megumi? – le preguntó Kaoru intranquila.

-Aoshi-san está aquí…y mi padre también… - gimoteó la chica.

-¿Katsura-san?

-Vino a buscarme para llevarme de vuelta a Hagi.

-Lo siento mucho, Megumi. – le dijo Kaoru abrazándola.

En ese momento Tae fue empujada accidentalmente por un hombre que había dado un traspié. Ante la mirada angustiada de sus amigas, el desconocido la ayudó a levantarse y a devolverle su máscara, que se le había zafado en el impacto. Tae levantó la cabeza hacia el hombre y éste se tensó y dio una rápida disculpa, antes de marcharse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero Tae había reconocido la voz.

-Katsu… - susurró conmovida.

* * *

Volviendo a la Mansión Shishio, en la trágica cena en honor a Misao, como lo veía ella misma.

Terminaban de tomar sus respectivos tés, cuando escucharon pasos de caballos llegar a la residencia.

-¿Esperaba a alguien más, Otou-sama? – preguntó Soujiro.

-Para anda, mi invitada especial ya está aquí. – respondió su padre, posando su mano sobre la de una aterrorizada Misao.

-Soujiro-sama, el boticario lo busca. – anunció Uki con voz monocorde.

Sonriendo, el joven doctor se dio un golpecito en la cabeza debido a su mala memoria. El boticario con el que trabajaba no pudo ir esa mañana para llevarle algunos medicamentos básicos, y mediante una nota, le había dejado dicho que pasaría al anochecer. Soujiro se disculpó y se dispuso a atender al farmacéutico.

Para desgracia de Misao, se veía acorralada por el dueño de casa y su ama de llaves, quienes la miraban como si fuera una intrusa, o peor, una ladrona.

-Puedes retirarte, Uki. – ordenó Makoto Shishio, esta se fue después de hacer una reverencia. Shishio se puso de pie e invitó a Misao a hacer lo mismo - Aprovechando que estamos solos, me gustaría mostrarte algo. – tomó una vela encendida y le indicó que lo siguiera.

-¿No será mejor esperar por Soujiro? – preguntó Misao con voz aguda a medida que se internaban en las profundidades oscuras de ese horrible palacio. La madera crujía con cada paso que daban.

-No lo necesitamos para lo que tenemos que hacer. – contestó su futuro suegro mirándola a los ojos, con el rostro iluminado tenuemente por la llama de la vela. Era una visión escalofriante - Es entre tú y yo.

-Pero señor…

-¿Qué desconfianza es esa, muchacha? – le reprendió el otro - ¿O es que crees en todo el chusmerío del pueblo? – luego ordenó - Vamos.

-Sí, señor…

A medida que avanzaban entre shojis y recovecos, Misao rezaba internamente pensando en las torturas que recibiría a manos del ex hitokiri, y en los fantasmas del lugar, tanto milenarios como de las víctimas de ese hombre tan espeluznante. Le angustiaba más pensar que tal vez su cuerpo sin vida nunca más sería encontrado. ¿Con qué cuento le vendría Makoto Shishio a Soujiro y a sus padres? Era un estratega de guerra, alguna cosa inventaría con éxito.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el estudio o algo así del dueño de casa. Era un lugar prácticamente vacío con la cantidad básica de muebles. Misao jadeó; seguramente aquí sacaría su wakizashi y le rebanaría el cuello.

Sorpresivamente vio que Shishio hacía a un lado un enorme tapiz de la pared para dejar al descubierto una habitación secreta.

Misao ya sudaba frío. Era su fin y jamás encontrarían su cuerpo. Estaría condenada a ser un fantasma más en el Palacio Juppongatana.

-Llegamos. – anunció el hombre haciendo que la chica diera un brinco - Lo había dejado todo preparado para cuando vinieras. – la invitó a pasar y ella, temblando, obedeció. Ni siquiera se atrevía a huir. Él entró detrás de ella y encendió unas velas, revelando el lugar.

Misao se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

* * *

La fiesta en la mansión Kiyosato se encontraba en su apogeo: parejas bailando de aquí para allá; aunque Kenshin estaba que echaba humos al no poder arreglarse con Kaoru, Megumi angustiada con su padre y Aoshi buscándola, Tae sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y Tomoe tratando de pasar desapercibida por todos.

Yahiko se dedicaba a comer y beber mientras Shura regresaba al salón con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Detrás de Shura llegó una furibunda Ikumatsu Kiyosato. Nunca nadie la había visto así; tomó aire y se dirigió a los presentes.

-¡Paren la música! – rugió - ¡La fiesta acabó! ¡Ahora todos sáquense las máscaras!


	13. Chapter 13

Muchas gracias a **Guest** y a **Pjean** por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Misao no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Abriéndolos desmesuradamente, miró boquiabierta el enorme salón adonde la había llevado su futuro suegro. Y es que el supuesto lugar donde la iba a emparedar hasta la muerte era nada más y nada menos que una inmensa biblioteca. Estantes que iban del suelo al techo, de pared a pared contenían cientos y cientos de libros de todas las formas, colores, tamaños y edades que se pudieran ver. La luz de la luna que lograba colarse a través de una ventana de techo hacía que la vista fuera aún más espectacular.

Misao creía que iba a desmayarse de la felicidad. Miró a Makoto Shishio con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es una biblioteca! – exclamó con voz entrecortada, mitad maravillada ante lo que veía, mitad aliviada de no morir.

El ex hitokiri esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Era el primer paso para tentarla a vivir en el palacio.

-Muchos libros y manuscritos datan de épocas pasadas, y venían incluidos con las propiedades del palacio. – explicó – Con el tiempo se fueron agregando más títulos gracias a mi esposa y mis hijos, además de que me gusta mucho coleccionar novedades, y los libros no son la excepción. Aunque no sea una persona muy dada a pasar horas leyendo, considero que toda esta fuente de cultura e información no debería faltar en ninguna casa de buena familia.

-¡Es todo muy hermoso, Shishio-san! – seguía festejando Misao, aún obnubilada con el recinto.

-De más está decir que tienes acceso a este lugar. – le dijo Shishio enfáticamente - Pero será mejor que volvamos, Soujiro se preguntará dónde estamos y no es educado dejarlo solo en el comedor. – y se retiró del salón junto a una sonrojada y emocionada Misao.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de los Kiyosato, las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo esperado.

Después de interrumpir su propio baile, Ikumatsu Kiyosato contemplaba a sus invitados con gesto altivo.

-¡Una vez más se los pido! – exclamó fuertemente, pensando en una excusa para poder desenmascarar a Tomoe Kamiya - ¡Por favor, sáquense las máscaras! ¡Se trata de un caso de seguridad y pedimos que nadie se retire!

Todos procedieron a sacarse sus máscaras ante el supuesto caso de seguridad.

Horrorizado, Akira se dio cuenta de que no tuvieron éxito y trató de retrasar el mal momento. Dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar donde su madre.

-Okaa-sama, me parece una falta de respeto hacia tus invitados. – le dijo entre dientes.

Su madre no le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia la única persona que aún no se había quitado la máscara.

-Vamos, querida. – animó con voz ponzoñosa - Sólo faltas tú. ¡Sácate esa máscara!

-No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, Okaa-sama. – rogó Akira sudando frío, pues la persona que faltaba era Tomoe.

Kenshin trató de ir en su apoyo.

-Akira tiene razón. – afirmó - Esto no es necesario, Ikumatsu-dono.

Ella se volvió y miró a ambos hombres con expresión ceñuda.

-Lo que no es necesario es la insistencia de ustedes dos. – los regañó en un siseo y luego se dirigió a su hijo - Porque sólo confío en mi intuición, esa de allí, escondida detrás de máscaras y capuchas sólo puede ser Tomoe, tu tonta enamorada.

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de hacer nada, bajó la capucha de la joven presente y le arrebató la máscara ante la vista azorada de todos.

Para revelar a una mujer castaña y de mirada amable.

Ikumatsu, Shura y Kaede estaban atónitas, Akira y Kenshin respiraban aliviados y el resto de las personas no entendía nada.

-Tae Sekihara. – se presentó la joven con seriedad.

Ikumatsu se ruborizó ante la incómoda escena que había montado, pero recuperó la compostura.

-¿Por qué no se presentó al comenzar el baile? – indagó amablemente.

-¿Y acabar con el espíritu de sorpresa que Akira-san tanto quería para su fiesta? – exclamó Tae divertida - Fiesta que usted misma propuso. – agregó desafiante.

-Tienes la lengua muy filosa. – observó la Reina del Arroz.

-Entonces somos dos. – replicó Tae como si nada - Su lengua también es muy famosa. Creo que es algo que el dinero permite a los demás, ¿no?

-De todos modos, perdona mi insistencia. – se excusó Ikumatsu - Es que prefiero dejar las cosas claras.

-Bueno, tenemos eso en común. – dijo la joven - Y supongo que tendremos más oportunidades de intercambiar gentilezas. – hizo una inclinación rápida para marcharse - Con permiso. – y se perdió entre la multitud que empezaba a desconcentrarse.

-¿Satisfecha, Kiyosato-san? – le preguntó Akira con dureza y decepción en la voz, haciendo que el corazón de su madre se partiera en dos.

* * *

-¡No hay tiempo, Tomoe-chan! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Por suerte para todos, en el momento de la interrupción de Ikumatsu Kiyosato, Kaoru pudo reaccionar rápido y arrastró a Tomoe para huir del lugar protegidas por la multitud, quedando Tae a la vista de la señora de la casa, tal y como lo tenían planeado.

-¿Pero nos vamos así nomás? – se angustió Tomeo mientras corrían por el jardín.

-¡Si Ikumatsu te ve es capaz de mandar a Akira a Europa mañana a primera hora! – siseó su hermana - ¡Vamos!

En ese momento, habían saltado el cerco de la mansión que daba al exterior y se dispusieron a correr calle abajo.

-¡Ay, Kaoru-chan! – se lamentaba la mayor de las Kamiya - ¡Detesto tener que estar mintiendo!

-Cálmate. – la animaba Kaoru - Estoy segura de que Kenshin y Akira lo resolverán.

-En Hagi las cosas son más simples y directas.

-Pero ya no estamos allá. – repuso la kendoka - Ahora estamos en esta ciudad increíble y creo que encontraremos más aventuras más allá de la casa de Aoshi-san.

Y siguieron corriendo por las nocturnas calles de Kioto en busca de alguna aventura camino a casa.

* * *

-He tomado una decisión definitiva, amigo. – le dijo Sanosuke a Soujiro - Me voy para Kioto, mi cabeza ya no está más aquí.

Después de despedir al boticario, Soujiro vio que Sanosuke hacía su llegada, pues había tomado una decisión importante y el joven Shishio, como su gran amigo, debía ser el primero en saberlo. Después de tanto buscar trabajo sin encontrar nada, el joven Sagara lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que en ni en Hagi ni en sus alrededores tendría un futuro decente. Y así como Kaoru había ido a Kioto a buscar nuevos horizontes, él también lo haría.

-Mejor dicho tu cabeza está donde está Kaoru Kamiya. – le corrigió Soujiro con su típica sonrisa.

-Jo-chan me inspira, pero sé que cuando vuelva aquí vendrá con ese Himura. – resopló Sano de mal humor - Así que ya nada me retiene en Hagi.

-Y yo que tenía esperanzas de que fuéramos concuñados. – suspiró su amigo - Qué pena.

-Quería saber si podía contar con tus buenas relaciones allá en Kioto, ya sabes, para conseguir algún trabajo provisorio o un lugar para dormir. – quiso saber Sano, ése era otro tema que lo llevaba a Soujiro - Por lo menos hasta establecerme.

Soujiro se llevó la mano a la nuca, apenado.

-Es que la única vez que fui a Kioto fue para hacer una tesis y mi padre casi no mantiene relaciones en esa ciudad, la detesta. – explicó, pero luego se apresuró - ¡Pero te prestaré dinero y no me lo niegues! Aunque sé que tu orgullo no aceptaría eso.

-Y mi orgullo seguirá sin aceptarlo. – respondió Sano, hasta él se sorprendía de rechazar dinero - Buscaré trabajo por aquí y juntaré algo para luego largarme. – y luego añadió, ya que Soujiro se lo había mencionado - Ahora vuelve y salva a tu novia de las garras de tu padre, ¿o ya se hicieron amigos?

-Es muy difícil para mí creer que se lleven bien. – suspiró éste resignado. Sano rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Soujiro, antes de irme quisiera hablar con Uki-chan. – le pidió, a lo que su amigo asintió y le indicó que estaba en las cocinas.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de allí, Shogo Amakusa se encontraba tratando de hacer negocios con el dueño de la hacienda siniestrada. Lamentablemente, las tierras no habían sido consumidas por el fuego en su totalidad por culpa de ese Jinete Negro, de lo contrario le propondría un precio muy básico de compra. Tenía que hacer lo posible para regatear y ya luego vería que hacer con el resto de las propiedades ajenas.

-Sé que el valor que le ofrezco por su hacienda es suficiente para volver a empezar. – le decía al preocupado hombre - Qué lástima que ese Jinete del demonio esté decidido a romper la paz de los hacendados y habitantes de Hagi. – esto último lo dijo con ánimo de repartir veneno y generar antipatía hacia semejante personaje.

-Lo pensaré, así que por lo pronto no tengo respuesta. – respondió el hacendado con seguridad. Shogo gruñó por dentro.

-Entonces piense y no se demore mucho. – contestó con falsa amabilidad - Volveré mañana para que me la de. Ah, y que esto quede entre nosotros, es que mis competidores no pueden saber el valor de mis ofertas. – y salió para reunirse con sus secuaces y volver a casa.

-Ese Jinete Negro arruinó todo. – mascullaba con odio - Si no hubiera evitado que todas las plantaciones ardieran, ese hacendado idiota no hubiera dudado en vender. ¡Necesito comprar tierras antes de que esa Ikumatsu Kiyosato lo haga y domine toda Hagi!

* * *

Los invitados ya iban retirando de la fiesta concluida de manera extraña. Haciendo un grupito entre ellos, Tae, Akira y Kenshin compartían impresiones.

-Tal vez no fue el plan perfecto, pero por lo menos mi madre no descubrió a Tomoe. – comentó Akira aliviado.

-Pueden llamarme cuantas veces sea necesario. – dijo Tae ahogando una risita con la mano - Esto me es muy divertido.

Kenshin movía la cabeza de aquí para allá buscando a las protagonistas de la noche.

-¿Pero dónde están Tomoe-dono y Kaoru-dono? – preguntó extrañado.

-Deben de haberse ido aprovechando la confusión.

-Entonces vayamos a la casa de Aoshi Shinomori y esperémoslas allá. – decidió el pelirrojo.

-Pero antes, Akira-san debería ver a su madre. – lo detuvo la castaña, todavía divertida - Debe de estar muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Mi madre es una mujer muy fuerte. – repuso el joven - Quédate tranquila.

-Vamos.

Mientras seguía buscándolas con la mirada, Kenshin captó a lo lejos a Shura y al tal Yahiko enfrascados en una conversación bastante acalorada. Le resultó sumamente extraño, si no sospechoso.

-Espérenme en el carruaje, en un momento estoy con ustedes. – les dijo a los otros dos, para luego acercarse sigilosamente hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-¡Yo ya hice mi parte! – exclamaba Yahiko con ira - ¡No me interesa que tu patrona haya arruinado todo y esa Kaoru se haya ido! ¡Yo me quiero divertir!

-La fiesta ya acabó, Yahiko-chan. – gimió entre dientes Shura, también enojada.

-¿Y quién dice que la fiesta está aquí? – le desafió el joven - ¡Voy a ir a algún otro lugar!

En ese momento Kenshin hizo su aparición.

-¿De dónde se conocen? – preguntó con autoridad.

Madrastra e hijastro se quedaron congelados con el horror en sus rostros. Pero haciendo gala de su gran poder de improvisación, Shura procedió a propinarle una cachetada a un Yahiko que no pudo hacer más que mirarla sorprendido y con ganas de matarla.

-¡Nunca más ose hacer esas insinuaciones! – chilló la mujer ofendida - ¡Ahora váyase!

Mirándola con odio y sobándose la mejilla, Yahiko dejó el lugar con pasos apresurados.

Kenshin no podía estar más pasmado.

-¿Oro? ¿Qué sucedió, Shura-dono?

-¡La osadía de ese muchacho! – gimió Shura fingiendo que perdía el aire y apoyándose en el ingeniero - ¡No lo conozco, Himura-san! ¡Aprovechó la confusión y me trajo hasta aquí para hacerme preguntas sobre Kaoru-san!

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y su mirada destelló peligrosamente.

-¿Sobre Kaoru-dono? – preguntó - ¿Y qué quería saber?

Shura vio al oportunidad para meter más leña al fuego.

-Me preguntó cuán serio era la relación entre ustedes dos. – explicó con un tono lleno de intención - E insinuó que Kaoru-san estaba siendo demasiado abierta para ser una mujer comprometida.

Kenshin palideció.

-¿Dijo eso? – bramó enfurecido - ¡Canalla! – se dispuso a salir a buscar al atrevido pero la mujer lo detuvo abrazándose a él.

-¡Por eso lo abofeteé! – chilló prendida a su pecho y disfrutando de la cercanía - ¡No permitiré que nadie hable mal de mi nueva amiga y enamorada suya! Pero no se preocupe; ciertamente él interpretó mal esa manera de ser libre de las muchachas de campo. De seguro ella ni se debe de haber dado cuenta de que actuó de una manera más disponible de lo que debería. – en contra de su voluntad, se separó del joven ante su mirada de indiferencia - Ahora con permiso, necesito hablar con Ikumatsu. – se retiró para enfrentar a su amiga, quien seguramente estaría molesta con ella, pero satisfecha por hacer que la velada no fuera tan perfecta para esa parejita.

* * *

A Megumi no le iba mejor.

En medio de la dispersión de los invitados, había chocado de lleno con su padre y éste la apartó a un lugar más solitario llevándola de un brazo. Aoshi los siguió discretamente.

-No era necesario haber venido aquí, Otou-sama. – trató la joven de calmar los ánimos - Te hubieras quedado en la casa de Aoshi-san.

-¡Megumi-chan, no estás en posición de querer nada! – le espetó su padre airado - ¡Menos ahora que nos preocupaste tanto a mí y a tu abuelo! ¡Además, el baile acabó!

-Disculpa, Kogoro-san, pero deberíamos ir a casa a conversar más tranquilos. – intervino Aoshi - Este no es un buen lugar.

Kogoro Katsura asintió y sin soltar su fuerte agarre del brazo de su hija, se dirigieron al carruaje del abogado para salir de esa mansión donde el político había cometido la mejor locura de su vida.

En todo el viaje no le dirigió la palabra a Megumi. Por un lado por estar enojado con ella, y por el otro, por estar confundido con respecto a Ikumatsu Kiyosato.

-¿Otou-sama, haces todo esto para hacerme sentir mal? – le reclamó Megumi compungida - ¿Tan enojado estás conmigo?

-No…no es eso, hija mía. – respondió su padre más calmo y saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Pero eso no quiere decir que me sienta decepcionado, no sabes el estado en que tu abuelo quedó.

Prosiguieron su rumbo en silencio.

* * *

En la Mansión Shishio, a Uki casi le dio algo al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme ese tipo de propuesta indecente?! – exclamó indignada.

-Sólo te estoy invitando a que te vayas conmigo para Kioto. – la tranquilizaba Sano - Comenzar una nueva vida, conocer otras personas…

-¡Me quedaré aquí! – lo cortó la otra con rabia - ¡Ahora déjeme en paz y váyase!

-Esta casa es de mi amigo, y sólo él puede echarme. – la enfrentó el joven, ya harto de la situación.

-¡Yo vivo aquí, y usted no es bienvenido!

-¡Claro, pero no te olvides que vives aquí de favor! ¡Nada de aquí te pertenece y menos con ese amo tuyo que te vive destratando! – contraatacó Sano con la paciencia mandada al diablo - ¡En algún momento tienes que hacer tu vida! ¿O te quedarás aquí lavando trastes para siempre?

-¡Pues usted no me sacará de aquí! – rugió Uki con los ojos desorbitados y respirando con dificultad - ¡No iré ni a Kioto, ni al infierno, ni a ningún otro lugar! ¡AHORA VÁYASE, INFELIZ!

Sanosuke sólo se limitó a contemplarla con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por lo menos logré sacar algún sentimiento en ti, aunque sea rabia. – le dijo - Por un segundo hasta pareces gente, algo que hace mucho ya no parecías.

Y se fue, dejando a su hermana bastante alterada.

* * *

En el mismo palacio, pero más alejados, los Shishio y su invitada se volvieron a reunir en el comedor.

-¡No puedo creer la cantidad de libros que había en esa biblioteca! – exclamaba emocionada la joven a su novio - ¡Era casi infinita!

-Te la hubiese mostrado antes, pero creí que no te gustaba pasar tanto tiempo aquí dentro. – se disculpó él.

-¡El mundo entero está en aquella sala, dentro de aquellos libros! – seguía declamando Misao.

-Son todos tuyos. – le dijo Makoto Shishio secamente.

Misao detuvo su excitado clamor para dirigirse al hombre con estupor.

-¿Cómo así, Shishio-san? – preguntó - La casa es suya.

-No entendiste, muchacha. – respondió éste - La biblioteca, los libros, todo eso es tuyo. Esta casa es tuya ahora.

Misao cayó en la cuenta de adónde quería llegar el dueño de casa. Le pidió ayuda a Soujiro con la mirada.

-Soujiro…

-Tú y Misao vivirán aquí conmigo después del casamiento. – le dijo Shishio a su hijo antes de que éste pudiera llegar a decir algo - Y aquí ustedes tendrán y criarán a sus hijos, así como Yumi y yo los criamos a ti y tu hermano.

En ese momento llegaba Uki con más té y al escuchar que mencionaban al otro hijo de su amo soltó la bandeja en un ataque de inseguridad y debilidad. La fina porcelana se hizo añicos.

Demasiadas emociones esa noche para la joven Sagara.

Misao se apresuró en ir a ayudarla, también para que esa conversación quedara en el olvido.

-Déjala, Misao. – le ordenó Shishio - Se le paga para eso.

-Pero a mí no me importa, Shishio-s…

-A mí sí. – le interrumpió el otro - Hice una invitación y estoy esperando tu respuesta.

-Otou-sama…

-De ti no quiero saber respuesta porque ya vives aquí. Quiero saber la de tu novia.

Misao se incorporó luego de asistir a Uki (quien huyó despavorida a la cocina) y se dirigió con seguridad y gran fuerza de voluntad hacia quien pronto sería su suegro.

-Le agradezco mucho la invitación, Shishio-san, pero pensaba en tener mi propia casa para tener a mi familia. – respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no aquí? – cuestionó el ex hitokiri - ¿Es un palacio muy pequeño para ti?

-No es ese el motivo… - empezó Soujiro.

-No te pregunté a ti.

Y ante la gran presencia de Makoto Shishio, la seguridad de Misao empezó a flaquear.

-Es que…este palacio tiene tanta historia y creemos apropiado escribir nuestra propia historia en otro lugar. – balbuceó tratando de no parecer menos.

-Sé que muchas historias comenzaron y terminaron aquí. – replicó el hombre tranquilamente - Por eso no veo razón para que vayan a iniciar la suya propia en otro lugar. Al menos promete pensarlo. – le propuso fijando sus ojos rojos en ella.

-Sí… - aceptó Misao, finalmente derrotada.

* * *

En el despacho de Ikumatsu Kiyosato, Shura escuchaba estoica la inevitable reprimenda de la furiosa mujer.

-Me hiciste pasar la mayor humillación de mi vida. – le reclamó - ¡Peor aún, me pusiste en evidencia con Akira! ¡Justo ahora que estaba recuperando mi relación con él!

-Disculpas inmensas, amiga mía. – musitó Shura humildemente, aunque por dentro odiaba tener que humillarse ante ella - Pero fue Kaede quien me pasó esa información equívoca sobre Tomoe Kamiya.

-Eso demuestra lo incompetente que eres.

-Me ofendes. – replicó ella - Sabes bien lo devota que soy a ti.

-Entonces deja de culpar a los demás por algo que bien pudiste haber corroborado. – le contestó Ikumatsu de manera mordaz.

-Sabes que cuido de Akira-kun como si fuera mi hermanito, y me pediste que te alertara a la primera señal. – se justificaba Shura - Si me precipité fue por cuenta de esa atención y confianza que depositaste en mí.

-Pues no justificas esa confianza. – se burló la Reina del Arroz con amargura - Ni siquiera puedes llevar a cabo las dos instrucciones que te di: avanzar en la compra de las tierras del Barón y ayudarme con Akira.

-Por favor, discúlpame. – se dispuso a rogar su socia - No te dejes llevar por mis faltas, sabes bien cuáles son mis capacidades.

-Por el momento tu sagacidad no puede arreglar esta trágica noche de vergüenza. – masculló Ikumatsu mirándola con desprecio - En cuanto a las tierras del Barón ya lo tengo decidido: ya no quiero tu interferencia en este asunto. Lo haré todo a mi manera. – luego gritó - ¡Ahora vete!

Shura salió maldiciendo mentalmente, dejando a Ikumatsu perdida en sus pensamientos. Fue una noche agitada, no sólo por el mal rato con la joven Sekihara, sino también por…

-Seré yo quien ponga fin a todo esto. – juró, pensando en Kogoro Katsura.

* * *

Entretanto, las hermanas Kamiya llevaban caminando un buen tiempo en la oscuridad de las calles de Kioto, sin saber muy bien dónde estaban.

-No reconozco estas calles. – dijo Kaoru algo preocupada - ¿Estaremos muy lejos?

-Prefiero esta ciudad a la luz del día. – gimió Tomoe angustiada.

A lo lejos vieron un solitario carruaje de alquiler y contentas, corrieron a darle alcance para dirigirse a casa de Aoshi. Cuando lo alcanzaron, un hombre veloz, salido de la nada, chocó contra ellas y le arrebató el bolso a Kaoru.

-¡Kami-sama! – exclamó Tomoe, levantándose del suelo y recuperando el aliento - ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Kaoru hizo lo mismo y se percató de que ya no llevaba el bolso. Todo había sido tan rápido.

-Nos robaron… - susurró desconcertada.

Si bien de por sí Tomoe era pálida, en ese momento estaba del color de un papel.

-¡¿Y ahora, Kaoru-chan?! – sollozó.

-Ahora tendremos que caminar hasta la casa de Aoshi-san.

-Pero no sabemos si está cerca o lejos.

A pesar de no tener dinero, Kaoru apeló a la buena voluntad del cochero que habían parado.

-¡Señor! ¿Podría llevarnos a nuestro destino, por favor? Fuimos robadas. – le pidió.

El hombre las miró con una sonrisa socarrona, como esperando el momento.

-Claro que sí, señoritas, suban. – dijo con voz muy empalagosa.

-¡Estaremos agradecidas de por vida! – le aseguró Kaoru mientras subían al coche.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dos damas distinguidas y solas en la calle. – replicó el otro poniendo en marcha el carruaje después de que Kaoru le diera la dirección a la que iban.

A medida que avanzaban, lejos de esas calles oscuras que transitaron, el cochero las llevo por la zona más concurrida, por lo que las jóvenes pudieron admirar una Kioto nocturna en todo su esplendor. Teatros, restaurantes y casas en general se vestían con luces de distintos colores para revelar una cara de la ciudad amena en ese horario, diferente a la del día.

-¡Mira, Tomoe-chan! – chillaba Kaoru emocionada - ¡Hay casas que brillan mucho!

-No puedo creer que nos hayan robado. – Tomoe seguía con sus lamentaciones.

-Bueno, es una ciudad grande y hay todo tipo de gente. – quiso tranquilizarla su hermana. Ella ya se había olvidado del robo. - ¡Mira, un teatro! – y seguían avanzando por diferentes calles y adentrándose a diversos barrios luminosos - ¡Y las casas ahora tienen luces rojas! ¡Por eso me encanta esta ciudad: tiene mucha vida y muchas cosas suceden!

-Por lo visto las señoritas no son de aquí. – habló al fin el cochero, al escucharlas - ¿Primera vez aquí?

-Primera pero la única necesaria para enamorarse. – respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa. Tomoe sólo se limitaba a mirarlo con desconfianza.

-¿Y sus amigos? – preguntó el hombre como si nada, queriendo saber más sobre esas jóvenes.

-Nos perdimos, pero por suerte de principiantes nos encontramos con usted.

* * *

-¡Basta! – exclamó Kenshin desesperado y con los pelos erizados - ¡Ya no puedo esperar más, pasó mucho tiempo!

Habían llegado todos a casa de Aoshi esperando encontrar a las hermanas en el lugar, pero para sorpresa de todos, la servidumbre aseguró que las señoritas aún no habían regresado, por lo que decidieron esperarlas por un rato. Total, tal vez debido a la convulsa noche de baile, se decidieron por ir a relajarse en algún local.

Pero ya había pasado tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – concordó Megumi - Ellas no conocen esta ciudad horrorosa.

-No hay nada de horroroso aquí, Megumi-chan. – objetó Tae rodando los ojos.

-Tendremos que llamar a la policía. – decidió Akira, y así, él, Kenshin y Aoshi fueron a avisar a las autoridades y a colaborar en la búsqueda por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Después de un largo rato andando llegaron a una calle solitaria y con gente entrando y saliendo de un sólo lugar con luces rojas, todos hombres. El cochero se detuvo allí.

-Esta no parece ser la dirección de nuestro amigo. – le dijo Kaoru de repente.

-No será de su amigo, pero sí de una amiga mía. – le explicó el hombre con su falsa sonrisa - Tengo que entregarle unas mercaderías.

-Está bien, ¿pero vamos a demorar?

-Ya que sienten curiosidad por la ciudad grande, las presentaré a mi amiga. – propuso él - Apuesto a que sus vidas cambiarán. – les abrió la puerta para que lo acompañaran.

-Kaoru-chan, esto es muy raro. – murmuró Tomeo muerta de miedo.

-Yo también creo que es raro, pero vamos a ver. – dijo Kaoru decidida.

Ambas acompañaron al hombre para ver quién era la tal amiga esa de la que hablaba, y porque no querían quedarse solas en el carruaje. Entraron en el lugar y lo que vieron hizo que los colores se les subieran al rostro y se aterraran: mujeres de todas las edades y complexiones paseaban desnudas, semidesnudas o vestidas de forma provocativa por el local, sirviendo licores, bailando o besando hombres.

Estaban en un burdel.

Ante ellos apareció la dueña de la casa de placer, una mujer rolliza y entrada en años. Las examinó descaradamente de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa malévola.

-Encontré a estas dos pepitas de oro perdidas en la ciudad. – dijo el cochero que en realidad se encargaba de "reclutar" jovencitas para ese trabajo - Brutas, pero dispuestas a ofrecer sus servicios.

Kaoru y Tomoe sintieron que el alma se les caía a los pies.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted está equivocado! – rugió la kendoka - ¡No queremos ese tipo de trabajo!

-Solamente quería ayudarlas: dos jóvenes del interior perdidas y sin dinero. – repuso el hombre.

-¡No necesitamos de su ayuda, somos jóvenes honestas!

-¡Exactamente! – aseveró Tomoe en un arranque de valentía.

-¿Honestas? Todas somos honestas aquí, queridas. – le contestó la mujer entre las risas de sus jóvenes empleadas - Y les pago muy bien. Ustedes son recién llegadas a la ciudad, están perdidas y creo que podríamos ser grandes amigas.

-Les agradezco de corazón la buena intención de los dos, pero tenemos que ir a casa. – masculló furiosa Kaoru, y tomando de la mano a Tomoe, se dio la vuelta con el fin de buscar la salida, pero fueron bloqueadas por el cochero y otro hombre al que Kaoru reconoció con la boca abierta.

Era el ladrón. ¡Todo esto había sido planeado para llevarlas allí!

-¿Y mi dinero? – increpó el cochero.

-¡Ya le dije que le pagaríamos al llegar!

-Pero no confío en ustedes.

-¡Ya sé! – exclamó la dueña feliz - Podríamos hacer una subasta con ustedes, y así pueden pagarle al caballero.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! – gritó una furibunda Kaoru mientras Tomoe parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento - ¡Llamaremos a la policía!

A continuación, absolutamente todos se rieron en su cara, clientes y trabajadoras por igual.

-La policía es muy amiga de nuestro establecimiento. – le explicó riendo la mujer, luego se dirigió a la clientela para dar comienzo a la subasta - Bueno, ¿quién da más?

Ante eso, Kaoru hizo uso velozmente de su habilidad como luchadora, y con una patada certera a uno de los hombres y un buen puñetazo al otro, corrió llevando a Tomoe hacia el carruaje para salir huyendo de ese barrio rojo de una vez por todas, adonde fuere.

-¡Sube al carruaje! – le ordenó a su hermana.

-¡Oigan! – el cochero llegaba a duras penas doblado de dolor por el golpe en el estómago - ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Para desgracia de ellas, pudo alcanzarlas y tomar a Tomoe de la cintura para sacarla del coche.

-¡SUÉLTALA! – vociferó Kaoru lanzándose sobre él. Pero él fue más rápido y pudo tirarla violentamente al suelo.

-¡Ahora me las pagarás! – estaba elevando su puño para golpear a la joven hasta que una figura masculina lo hizo a un lado sin que nadie pudiera adivinarlo.

Las hermanas tardaron varios segundos en entender lo ocurrido, pero reconocieron a su salvador.

-¡Katsu! – exclamó Kaoru emocionada.

-¡Vamos! – ordenó el joven llevándolas hacia el coche y poniéndolo en marcha a gran velocidad. Una vez alejados y a salvo, Tomoe empezó a llorar de miedo y alivio, liberando toda la tensión. Kaoru la abrazaba mientras observaba conmovida a su amigo de la infancia, notando el traje que llevaba y la máscara que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Katsu, estabas en la fiesta de los Kiyosato? – quiso saber con un hilo de voz.

Katsuhiro Tsukioka se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con esa amabilidad tan característica de él. No había cambiado nada en esos años: mismo pelo largo, expresión pensativa y complexión alta y delgada.

-Es que las vi salir de la fiesta de una manera poco convencional y fue ahí que las reconocí. – confesó él tímidamente.

Kaoru suspiró aliviada. No sólo estaban salvadas, sino que quien lo había propiciado era alguien muy conocido de ellas.

-Pensábamos que estabas en Tokio. – dijo.

-Es que vivo allí, vine a Kioto por asuntos de trabajo. – explicó él - Ya es tarde, iremos a la posada en donde estoy hospedado, ya mañana las llevaré a donde estén viviendo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Megumi despertó con el cuerpo entumecido y el cuello contracturado. Había llorado hasta quedar dormida, sentada en uno de los sofás de Aoshi en una posición bastante incómoda, que en ese momento le estaba pasando factura.

Pensó en sus amigas y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estarán Kaoru y Tomoe? – gimió mientras se dirigía a la cocina a tomar algo de agua.

En el camino, se topó con que la puerta del estudio de Aoshi estaba entreabierta, y pensó que dentro estaba el abogado. Decidió entrar para ofrecerle algo de tomar pero se llevó un gran susto al ver que él no era quien estaba allí.

Era Tae, quien leía un libro que parecía bastante interesante, a juzgar por la concentración de la joven. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Megumi.

-Megumi-chan… - susurró sorprendida escondiendo el libro.

-¡Tae-chan! – le reprochó la noble – ¿Nuestras amigas están perdidas y tú aquí leyendo tan tranquila?

Tae la miró de manera burlona.

-No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, a diferencia tuya que dormiste tan bien. – le dijo - Por suerte para ti no oí que roncaras. Ay, Megumi-chan…antes no me animaba, pero ahora veo lo divertido que es molestarte.

Megumi no dijo nada, debatiéndose con algo que llevaba guardado desde que la volvió a ver.

-Sí…Tae-chan… - murmuró insegura, pero luego no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos en un llanto desesperado - ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo! ¡Ahora entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, incluso sigue siendo peor en comparación a lo que yo siento! Hice lo que hice por tu bien, pero ahora entiendo que las cosas más crueles muchas veces se llevan a cabo a partir de buenas intenciones. – al fin sacaba todo lo que había acumulado en esos años - Te lastimé a ti y a Katsu, por mi culpa no tienen una vida juntos. ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Conmovida, Tae dejó atrás los enojos y rencores del pasado y respondió a su abrazo.

-¡Qué tonta eres, Megumi-chan! – le dijo - No te negaré que estuve molesta contigo durante estos años, pero no más de lo que estuve enojada conmigo misma. Fue por mi propia debilidad que dejé ir a Katsu, no por ti ni por mi padre. – ella también tenía mucho que sacar - Siempre deseé ser como tú o Kaoru-chan, pero a la hora de la verdad ni siquiera me di a mí misma la oportunidad de sacar carácter y enfrentar la situación. La responsable soy yo, por mí y por Katsu; sólo espero que él haya podido superarlo y formar una familia con una mujer que sepa estar a su lado. Así que te perdono, de corazón.

-¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamó Megumi feliz, mientras se separaba de ella. Era un gran peso que se quitaba de encima y un momento de paz en medio del desasosiego - Te quiero mucho, Tae-chan; nunca dejé de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste, y Kaoru tampoco. – pero a pesar de la emoción de la reconciliación, habían cosas que no podía dejar pasar, y se lo hizo saber - Bueno, ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué escondiste ese libro que estabas leyendo?

Tae percibió eso y volvió a su actitud jocosa.

-Ay, Megumi-chan…estuve haciendo una cosa que no debía. – dijo inocentemente - Una cosa horrible. Pero sabes que soy curiosa y que no me aguanto.

-Tae-chan…¿qué libro es ese? – preguntó Megumi perpleja, pero en un segundo se dio cuenta de las cosas debido a la sonrisa pícara de Tae - No me digas que…

-El diario de Aoshi-san. – le anunció la otra mirándola fijamente.

-E-es un asunto muy gra-grave… - farfulló Megumi sonrojada - No debiste haber hecho eso, Tae-chan.

-Bueno, sabes que no soy una noble como tú. – se explicó su amiga - Sólo le eché un vistazo. – Mentira, se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes, por lo que cuando apenas descubrió el diario por casualidad, fue directo a las últimas anotaciones del joven abogado. Se había enterado de cosas muy interesantes.

-Pero igualmente invadiste la intimidad de alguien. – insistió la joven.

-Tienes razón, por eso lo colocaré exactamente donde lo encontré. – afirmó Tae, y lentamente fue a poner el cuaderno junto con otros libros del estante en donde lo encontró, colocándolo de manera que quedara sobresaliendo un poco, listo para ser nuevamente sacado y leído. Era obvio que la estaba tentando - Estoy segura de que tú velarás por la seguridad de la privacidad de nuestro querido Aoshi-san. Principalmente después de que me vaya a dormir un rato, que será ahora mismo. Tu padre y Aoshi-san están durmiendo, así que es como estar sola, y por lo tanto, eres la única que sabe de ese diario y su ubicación. Iré un rato a la sala. Adiós.

Y dejó sola a Megumi Katsura, quien lo le había quitado la vista al mentado diario.

* * *

Kaoru despertó con los primeros rayos de sol dándole de lleno en el rostro a través de la pequeña ventana en el cuarto de Katsu. La noche anterior, habían llegado a un humilde pero bonito ryokan (posada japonesa) llamado Aoiya, en cuya habitación el joven les había cedido un par de futones, mientras él había decidido dormir sobre el tatami entre algunos almohadones.

Terminó de desperezarse y se levantó para examinar el cuarto de su amigo; había un montón de bocetos y pinturas esparcidos por ahí. La chica sonrió, a Katsu siempre le había gustado dibujar y le alegraba que no hubiese perdido el gusto por ello. Un dibujo llamó su atención: representaba a un hombre joven durmiendo con una sonrisa, tendido en una cama. Le pareció poderosamente parecido a Kenshin.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó una voz haciendo que la kendoka diera un respingo.

-Son tan bonitos… - le dijo luego de calmarse - Siempre te gustó dibujar, Katsu. Decías que querías plasmar en el papel cosas fuera de lo común.

-Buena memoria, Kaoru-chan. – contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

Ahora había un tema respecto a él que Kaoru había estado pensando toda la noche.

-Katsu…¿hace cuánto que estás aquí en Kioto? – quiso saber.

-Un par de semanas.

-Sabes que Tae vive aquí… - empezó la joven, pero Katsu la cortó de manera seca.

-Kaoru-chan, el pasado hay que dejarlo atrás. – dijo - Lo único que importa es lo que hagamos ahora para construir un futuro brillante. ¿No era eso lo que siempre decías?

-Sí, pero…

-Muchas gracias, Katsu-kun, por tu hospitalidad. – intervino Tomoe, quien hacía rato había despertado y sido testigo de la conversación, y sabiendo que el joven no querría escarbar en el pasado como pretendía hacer Kaoru, decidió salir al rescate - Pero tenemos que irnos, en casa de Aoshi-san deben de estar preocupados.

Katsu asintió y les dio espacio para que se prepararan. Permaneció con la expresión más pensativa que lo usual, bajo la preocupada mirada de Kaoru.

* * *

Había pasado fácil media hora y Megumi seguía allí clavada en su puesto debatiéndose si leer o no el diario de Aoshi. ¡Quién sabe cuántas cosas se le aclararían si lo leía! Pero también era consciente de que sería una falta total de respeto hacia la privacidad del joven abogado. Seguía cavilando de tal manera que no se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba detrás de ella.

-Mañana nos vamos a primera hora. – le dijo él.

Megumi pegó un brinco.

-¡Otou-sama! – gimió sonrojada - ¡Qué susto me diste!

-Volverás a Hagi junto conmigo y tu abuelo. – decretó Kogoro con autoridad - Conversaremos sobre eso en un momento más adecuado.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió para dar entrada a Kenshin, Akira y Aoshi. Los tres cansados, asustados y sin respuesta.

-¿Entonces? – quiso saber Tae, que había despertado con la llegada de los hombres - ¿Nada?

-No…nada. – respondió Aoshi.

-La culpa es mía. – se lamentó Akira.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Akira-san? – se extrañó Katsura.

-Imagino que Akira-san quiere decir que la culpa es de su madre, quien fue la que armó todo ese escándalo, imaginando peligro en la fiesta. – trató de explicarle Tae.

-Exacto.

-¿Están seguros? – sollozó Megumi presa de la angustia - ¿Buscaron en todos los lugares posibles?

-Rodeamos toda el área en torno a la mansión Kiyosato, recorrimos todos los caminos posibles hasta aquí, fuimos a la delegación y están ayudando… - respondió Kenshin con voz queda - Creo que no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar.

Todos miraban al pelirrojo sabiendo que su preocupada tranquilidad y compostura era nada más que una fachada. Ese hombre estaba hecho una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explotaba.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo Katsura, en Hagi, el Barón Gensai tenía un inquietante sueño.

Soñaba que Megumi estaba sola, perdida y abandonada en esa ciudad espantosa. La chica estaba asustada, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin saber adónde dirigirse, y de repente, unas oscuras sombras se acercaban al acecho, ante el terror de la inocente joven…

Despertó sobresaltado y agitado, y en un arranque de locura empezó a hacer sonar su campanilla para llamar a la servidumbre.

Una de las más veteranas empleadas hizo su aparición en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Necesita de algo, Barón? – preguntó preocupada apenas puso pie en la habitación de su amo.

-¡Necesito a mi nieta! – gimoteó el anciano - ¿Ya volvió de Kioto?

-No, ni ella ni Kogoro-san.

-¡Me abandonaron! ¡Me dejaron aquí! – chillaba él con vehemencia - ¡Me siento un viejo Barón abandonado! – y de la angustia pasó a una actitud desafiante y enfadada - ¡¿Acaso creerán que no tengo más fuerzas?! ¡Les demostraré que sí las tengo! ¡Iré a recorrer los arrozales! ¡Como en mis tiempo allá por…

-¡¿Los arrozales?! – le interrumpió su empleada azorada.

-¡Sí, los arrozales! – gritó el viejo decidido - ¡Y me voy ahora!

Después de alistarse, la sirvienta acompañó al Barón a dar un paseo por sus arrozales. Si bien él todavía podía caminar, para este tipo de excursiones necesitaba andar en silla de ruedas, ya no estaba en edad de dar largas caminatas por ahí como otrora.

-¿Dónde están los trabajadores? – preguntó el anciano noble después de un rato.

-Hoy es día de descanso, Barón.

-En mis tiempos no había días de descanso. – se quejó él - Había trabajo arduo y gente con ideales. – luego se le ocurrió - A propósito, quiero que vayas a Hagi y mandes un telegrama a Aoshi, quiero noticias de mi nietecita.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarlo aquí solo! – se escandalizó la mujer.

-¡¿Acaso crees que soy un inútil?! – la regañó el viejo - ¡Ya vete!

Ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo para cumplir con su pedido, confiando en que no haría una locura como desviarse de los caminos o tratar de levantarse de la silla. Después de asegurarse de que estaba solo, el viejo Barón empezó a lamentarse por sus tierras a punto de ser perdidas.

-Son a ustedes, mis queridos arrozales, a quienes les debo tanto éxito y prestigio... – clamaba - Ahora están en riesgo de pertenecer a un nuevo dueño, y todo por culpa mía por no cuidarlos. ¡Toda mía, toda mía! – exclamaba mientras se estiraba para tocar las plantaciones que estaban a su alcance, hasta que cayó sobre ellas en el agua - ¡AHHH, SOCORRO!

El agua no era suficiente para ahogarlo ni mucho menos, pero el hecho de tener una salud frágil y ser casi centenario lo haría víctima fácil de una rotura de hueso o de algún resfrío que pudiera derivar en neumonía. Justo en ese momento apareció un joven alto de cabello castaño en punta para socorrer al Barón. Lo levantó con cuidado y lo acomodó en su silla. El anciano resoplaba frenético.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-¡Me siento humillado! ¡Es mi muerte llegando! ¡Junto a mis arrozales! – reanudó su perorata el viejo.

A Sanosuke Sagara se le cayó una gota gorda por la cabeza.

-Bueno, dejando de lado el tema de la muerte, ¿quiere que lo lleve a casa o me voy? - el Barón inmediatamente le dijo que quería ir al castillo, por lo que durante el trayecto de regreso, estuvieron hablando de trivialidades mezcladas con lamentos del noble.

-Muchas gracias, muchacho. – gratificó el Barón una vez dentro del castillo - Eres un poco insolente, pero me simpatizas. Me pregunto si será porque me salvaste la vida.

-Creo que sí, Barón. – dijo Sano con una sonrisa - Pero creo que más que simpatía, merezco una recompensa.

-¿Ahora me quieres cobrar? – se alteró el viejo.

-No cobraría por algo que haría por cualquier persona, noble o no. – le aseguró el joven - Lo que quiero son sus oídos.

El Barón se aterró.

-¿Y para qué quieres mis oídos? – preguntó cubriéndoselos.

-Para que me escuche. – le explicó Sano rodando los ojos - Necesito trabajo.

El anciano ex daimyo respiró aliviado.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, hijo? – quiso saber.

-Sanosuke Sagara, Barón.

-¿Eres el empleado insolente de Shogo Amakusa? – increpó el Barón Gensai, reconociendo el nombre.

-Amakusa-san no gusta de mí. – expresó Sano a regañadientes.

El noble rió.

-Y yo no gusto de él. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo - Joven Sanosuke, te voy a dar un trabajo.

Sano no daba más de la felicidad. El primer paso para salir de Hagi estaba dado.

* * *

Mientras, en Kioto, Shura fue en busca de Yahiko. Afortunadamente, luego de la improvisada conversación con Kenshin y el regaño de Ikumatsu, pudo asegurarse de que su hijastro no saliera por ahí a cometer alguna locura combinada con libertinaje y lo mandó derecho al internado.

Pero eso ya era asunto pasado. Ahora lo que importaba era la próxima fase del plan de separación de su Ken-san con esa desarrapada.

-¿Para qué me buscas, busu del demonio? – dijo a modo de saludo un Yahiko aburrido y molesto.

-Vengo para seguir hablando del plan. – le comunicó su madrastra.

-¿Qué plan? – se fastidió el otro.

-Gracias a que te di esa bofetada, haciéndote quedar como un atrevido, le metí cosas a Himura-san para que piense que esa salvaje es una rapidita de lo peor. – le comentó Shura bastante satisfecha.

-Creo que vas a fracasar, busu.

-La estúpida de Kaede me juró y perjuró que la tonta de Tomoe estaba en la fiesta. – prosiguió la mujer ignorando su dicho - Y le creo. Por eso mismo, tengo que tramar bien mis próximos pasos. Y ya sé lo que haré respecto a Tomoe y Akira. – y lo miró con malicia - Y lo que harás tú con Kaoru y Himura-san.

* * *

Durante un desayuno forzado, los habitantes y visitantes de la casa Shinomori se encontraban sentados en silencio en la mesa con la mirada perdida cada uno, preocupados y sin tocar la comida. La única ausente allí era Megumi, quien no se despegaba de la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Por lo visto no soy el único sin apetito aquí. – habló por fin Kenshin para romper un poco con ese silencio de muerte y sumido en la aflicción - No puedo dejar de pensar que les pudo haber pasado algo.

De pronto, todos dieron un respingo con el grito de Megumi.

-¡KAORU! ¡TOMOE! – aullaba ella saliendo de la casa. Todos la siguieron, estupefactos.

Allí, en la vereda, llegaban muy orondas Kaoru y Tomoe Kamiya, acompañadas de alguien más.

-¡KAORU-DONO! – rugió el pelirrojo abrazándola con fuerza y haciendo que ella se ahogara. Se estaba imaginando lo peor y no podría soportarlo.

Después del alboroto inicial, Kenshin reconoció al muchacho como Tsunan Tsukioka y luego de que éste le explicara la situación, se deshizo en agradecimientos.

El ingeniero no sabía que los demás también habían reconocido al joven, pero no como el afamado pintor del que hacía gala su seudónimo. Sobre todo Tae.

-Katsu… - murmuró ella, a punto de desvanecerse de la conmoción. Con una mirada rápida hacia ella y Megumi, Katsu aprovechó para despedirse de todos, alegando trabajo y otros menesteres, y se alejó del lugar dejando a cada uno de ellos perplejos a su manera.

Fue un reencuentro muy accidentado el de ellos, en medio de otra situación angustiante y con el agregado evidente de que Katsu deseaba evitarla. No lo culpaba.

Mitad triste y mitad contenta, la castaña se dispuso a seguir festejando el regreso de las jóvenes. Kaoru, Megumi y Tomoe se intercambiaron miradas. Más tarde tratarían el asunto.

-Disculpa por la situación, Megumi. – le repitió por enésima vez Kaoru a su amiga en el ahora ameno desayuno - Es que con la confusión de la fiesta de Ikumatsu sólo pensé en huir con Tomoe.

-Lo sé, y estoy tan aliviada por que estén bien. – le dijo ella - No saben lo preocupados que estábamos.

La joven noble se fue junto a los demás, en parte para animar un poco más a Tae, y Kaoru se encaminó hacia Kenshin, quien luego de pasado la alegría general del regreso de las dos, se mostró algo distante con ella.

-¿No estás feliz de verme? – le preguntó su novia con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! – respondió Kenshin mirando a otro lado - Es que fue una noche muy difícil y estuve muy preocupado, sólo eso.

-¿Sólo eso? – insistió Kaoru levantando una ceja, no muy convencida con su respuesta seca. Entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación que compartía con su hermana y su amiga y se encerró con él para dejar claras las cosas. - Pues siento decirte que no me engañas. – le dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Ese fue el puntapié inicial para que Kenshin Himura expulsara todo lo que llevaba dentro, celos incluidos.

-¿Pues sabes qué? – le espetó, con los ojos en llama viva y provocando que Kaoru se estremeciera - Todo lo que sucedió anoche, toda esa preocupación por la que pasamos, todo eso…¡todo eso fue culpa tuya, Kaoru-dono! – la acusó furioso, haciendo que ella lo mirara boquiabierta.


	14. Chapter 14

Nueno capítulo!

 **Pjean:** Es evidente que la diferencia en sus personalidades no les ayuda en nada, pero te prometo que el amor triunfará! Tengo planeado que este fic sea largo y con muchas situaciones buenas y malas para ellos, así que paciencia, por favor XD!

* * *

Kaoru se esperaba cualquier cosa menos un reclamo en esos momentos.

-¿Culpa mía? – inquirió sin entender - ¿De qué estás hablando si ni sabes qué sucedió anoche?

-¡Estoy hablando de este caos del cual fuiste víctima y que en parte ocasionaste! – exclamó Kenshin, aún furioso.

-¿Yo lo ocasioné?

-¡Sí!

La kendoka sentía que los colores se le subían a la cara, pero del enojo que se estaba apoderando de ella. Aún seguía sin entender la razón de esa repentina reprimenda de parte de su novio.

-¿Acaso hablas del muro que tuve que escalar con Tomoe para huir de Ikumatsu? ¿O del tiempo en que quedé perdida en una ciudad que ni conozco? ¡Ah, no, debes de estar hablando del asalto! ¡Del chofer aprovechado que nos llevó a un burdel! ¡No! ¡Debes de estar hablando de la subasta en la que un montón de hombres participaron para vendernos a mí y a mi hermana! – replicó airada, enumerando los hechos vividos con ironía - No estoy haciéndome la víctima, creo que mucho menos debo ser considerada culpable.

El rostro de Kenshin era un poema. Quedó atónito ante lo que su novia le reveló.

-Discúlpame, yo…fui demasiado enfático…como acostumbramos ser…. – dijo rojo de la vergüenza - Lo que quiero decir es que te abres de más hacia el mundo, Kaoru-dono. ¡Y el mundo te devuelve todo con el mismo furor y este tipo de cosas suceden…! – aun así el reclamo no había terminado.

-Pues te expresaste muy bien: dices que la culpa es mía, porque la vida me devuelve con la misma moneda la intensidad que pongo en ella. – repuso ella con una sonrisa llena de decepción - Aplicando esa lógica tengo merecidas todas las desventuras que viví anoche…

-¡No, no, no! – gritó Kenshin entre angustiado y exasperado, pasándose la mano por el cabello y paseándose por la habitación - No hablamos de si lo mereces…

-Quiero que sepas, Kenshin, que yo veo la vida con ojos muy generosos. – le interrumpió ella mirándolo con tristeza - Siempre espero buenas noticias, buenos acontecimientos, buenos vientos… jamás esperaría algo con amargura porque no veo al mundo de esa forma. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué por estar escondido detrás de las formas y el rigor estás protegido del mundo? ¡Si es así, creo que estás engañado!

-¡Basta, Kaoru-dono! – la cortó el pelirrojo - ¡Tu optimismo, tu espontaneidad, esas cosas tienen un precio!

De vuelta a la acalorada discusión.

-¿Un precio por querer vivir? ¿Por tener demasiadas emociones? ¡Lo acepto, no me importa!

-¡No estás sola en el mundo! – gritó él saliéndose de control - ¡Esos arrebatos, esa apertura tuya con la gente sin razones! ¡Por un lado alimenta tu ego, y por el otro confundes los sentimientos de los que están a tu alrededor!

Y fue allí que Kaoru entendió.

-Entendí… entonces toda esta conversación fue por mi comportamiento en el baile. – reflexionó.

Kenshin no contestó y se limitó a mirarla con sus mortales ojos dorados. Pero el silencio otorga, y para Kaoru eso fue más que suficiente.

-Vamos, contesta. – insistió - Aún después de pasar por tantos riesgos, es Yahiko quien te incomoda.

A Kenshin le latió una vena en la sien al escuchar cómo la chica llamaba al tipo ese por su nombre como si nada.

-¡Ésa es sólo una pequeña parte de todo sobre lo que estamos hablando, Kaoru-dono! – lanzó mordazmente.

-Y como un todo tienes varias partes, es justamente _esa_ parte la que te está molestando.

-¡Pues ese tipo no entendió nuestra relación y avanzó un poco de más! – retomó su reclamo el pelirrojo, dejando salir sus celos en todo su esplendor - ¡Y tú le diste alas para que eso sucediera!

-¡Ahora yo soy responsable de lo que los demás piensan o entienden de mí!

-¡Claro que sí! – afirmó el joven con furor - Podemos no estar de acuerdo con lo que la gente piense de nosotros, pero somos responsables de ello.

Kaoru no pudo retrucar esa afirmación y se limitó a sentarse en la cama con la mirada triste. Kenshin se alarmó.

-Bueno, ahora terminaste de hacer tu numerito de novio herido, debo decir que tienes razón; tendré que reprimir mi ímpetu. – concluyó ella en voz baja.

Arrepentido por ser tan violento a la hora de expresarse, Kenshin se lanzó de rodillas junto a ella y le tomó de las manos.

-No… admiro tu ímpetu y tu energía, pero… - empezó. Kaoru se soltó de él y se levantó.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. – dijo ella con brusquedad - Creo que a lo que quieres llegar es a un equilibrio, ¿no?

-Kaoru-dono…

-Si no fuese tan voluntariosa en mis deseos, tal vez no te hubiera confundido tanto; si no hubiese escalado un muro con Tomoe, si hubiera intentado resolver el problema con Ikumatsu allí mismo; o si ni siquiera hubiese venido a Kioto y estuviese ocupando sólo el lugar que la vida me permite. – consideró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenshin la miró lleno de confusión.

-No, no, no…espera. ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó - ¿Exactamente de quién estás hablando?

-Del tipo de novia que tú deseas. – respondió la kendoka resignada - Una suficientemente buena y que acate todo. Tal vez la vida así sea más tolerante conmigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin la estaba tomando de los hombros, con la mirada desesperada y contrita.

-¡No! ¡No pierdas tu luz! – clamó, tratando de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa - No pierdas de vista quién eres y tu manera de ser. Todo eso que eres fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti.

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta, y eso fue invitación suficiente para que el pelirrojo la estrechara más a él y devorara sus labios lentamente y con delicadeza, mostrándole así su comprensión. Kaoru correspondió al beso, preguntándose si ésa sería la última vez que sus caracteres chocarían por cosas tan innecesarias.

* * *

Hajime Saito fumaba apaciblemente junto a la ventana antes de empezar las actividades del día, cuando uno de los oficiales le anunció la llegada de Tokio Kamiya al cuartel. Tiró su cigarrillo y se arregló el uniforme para recibirla.

Instantes después, entraba una incómoda Tokio al despacho del coronel.

-Siéntese, por favor. – empezó a decir el Lobo de Mibu cortésmente.

Pero Tokio no se anduvo ni con cortesías ni con rodeos.

-¡Coronel Saito! – exclamó enérgicamente - ¡El Jinete Negro está haciendo un bien para la gente de Hagi! ¡Es un héroe!

Había escuchado de las advertencias y acusaciones que Shogo Amakusa y su gente hacían por toda Hagi, y simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Consideraba al Jinete Negro más un héroe que un malhechor, y no permitiría que cometieran esas injusticias con él. Además no había pruebas fehacientes que lo vincularan con el incendio, por más que el empleado de Amakusa hubiera dado detalles. Todo ese tema le olía mal, y decidió acudir a la única persona a la que podría considerar su aliado dependiendo de su inclinación en ese tema: el Coronel Hajime Saito.

Así que, molesta con el pueblo y con el malintencionado de Amakusa, irrumpió una mañana en el cuartel para convencer al ex Shinsengumi de no cazar al valeroso jinete.

-Eso es lo que usted piensa, Tokio-san. – replicó Saito con calma - Pero por lo que yo sé, ese Jinete Negro ya se vio envuelto en dos incidentes peligrosos. – la estaba poniendo a prueba - Es por eso que le pido que se olvide de él, su curiosidad no vale por su vida. Amakusa en un hombre muy peligroso…

-¡¿Y quién es el peligroso entonces?! – interrumpió Tokio fastidiada - ¡¿Amakusa-san o el Jinete Negro?! ¡Decídase, Coronel! – y añadió - Y ya que se siente en la obligación de protegerme, déjeme decirle que ya tengo madre, padre y enamorado. Y que además, no necesito de ellos.

-Ese su enamorado es otro que no vale la pena.

La joven sabía por qué lo decía. Frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Sabe qué es lo que creo, Coronel Saito? – dijo - ¡Que usted le tiene envidia a los justicieros de la ciudad! – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y de la misma manera que vino, se fue.

Saito suspiró y tomó asiento. Así que le tenía envidia al Jinete Negro, ¿no? Qué ironía.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo Katsura, el Barón Gensai había invitado a Sanosuke a desayunar, en agradecimiento por salvarlo de la muerte embarrado y ahogado en sus arrozales. Comían siguiendo el principio del ichiju sansai (una sopa, tres platos), que consistía en sopa de miso, pescado, guarnición de verduras y arroz. El joven devoraba como poseído y el Barón lo miraba satisfecho.

-¿Y? – le preguntó el anciano - ¿Te gusta la comida?

-No está mal. – contestó el muchacho con la boca llena y limpiándose con el antebrazo - Pero no es mejor que la comida de mi madre.

-La comida de pobre siempre asienta mejor al estómago. – reflexionó el ex daimyo.

-El pobre sabe aprovechar todo, Barón. – replicó Sano sin ofenderse - Lo que no cae del cielo, la gente lo toma del suelo. Lo que viene con sudor tiene un sabor que ni se imagina.

-Y ni me quiero imaginar. – repuso el viejo agitando la mano - Nací rico y no tengo necesidades de ningún tipo.

-¿Y el señor cree justo que haya quienes tengan mucho y quienes tengan poco? – quiso saber Sano, interesado.

-Por lo visto tú no lo crees justo. – respondió el Barón mirándolo ceñudo - Eres igual que esos marxistas europeos.

-Mis opiniones políticas no interfieren en mi trabajo. – aclaró el joven y luego le extendió las manos mostrándole las palmas - La prueba de eso está aquí: en mis callos.

-Veo que sí tienes callos. – observó el anciano y a continuación adoptó un aire de nostalgia - Yo los tenía en mi juventud, ya que empuñaba con orgullo mis katanas. Recuerdo que…

-Le agradezco mucho que me haya invitado a desayunar, Barón. – se apresuró en decir Sanosuke, viendo que se venía un relato sin fin de parte del viejo Barón.

-No me lo agradezcas, te lo mereces. – le dijo el otro - Además, odio comer solo; principalmente ahora que mi hijo y mi nieta se escaparon a Kioto. – y empezó a quejarse - ¡Fui abandonado por mi ingrata familia!

Sano lo animó y consoló un rato, y una vez que el humor del noble mejoró, tan repentinamente como siempre, el chico aprovechó.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? – pidió. El Barón le indicó dónde quedaba y Sano fue corriendo.

Una vez que terminó de hacer sus necesidades, dio tantas vueltas que se perdió y pasó por un pasillo solitario, en donde un shoji entreabierto llamó su atención. Suponiendo que la servidumbre distraída no lo había cerrado bien, el joven no vio nada de malo en curiosear.

Y sólo le bastó una rápida mirada para darse cuenta de que eran las recámaras de una mujer. Bellas pinturas de paisajes y animales adornaban las paredes y los shojis, obra de algún artista prestigioso. La sola habitación con su futón y tocador era más grande que la casa de Sano, y el muchacho se sorprendió aún más al percibir que estaba conectada a las habitaciones contiguas que sin duda conformaban el baño y el vestidor. Prácticamente era todo un ala para una sola persona; supuso que se trataba de la nieta del viejo.

Recorrió los aposentos y vio que la ropa de cama era finísima, así como los kimonos que pudo contemplar, hechos de las telas más delicadas y costosas que había visto. Le parecía todo muy opulento para una mujer y frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué gastadero de dinero! – masculló, pensando que seguramente la chica era una consentida insoportable.

Al curiosear su escritorio, vio algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era un papel, con un esquema dibujado con varios nombres. Sano a duras penas podía leer pero se esforzó, y lo que entendió no le gustó nada: eran los nombres de todas las amigas y conocidas de la nietísima conectados con los pretendientes que ella les tenía deparados. Entre ellos, distinguió los nombres de Kaoru y Kenshin.

Visiblemente molesto, dejó el papel a un lado y salió del lugar masticando el hueso del pescado que había comido con mal humor, hasta que reconoció el trayecto y pudo volver a reunirse con el Barón.

* * *

Después de la mini fiesta que armaron media mañana, y luego de que todos se hubieran ido a sus casas y a ocuparse de sus asuntos, Megumi aprovechó que Tomoe hablaba animadamente con Akira en la sala, y se llevó a Kaoru a rastras hasta la habitación que compartían.

Una vez allí, Kaoru la miró confundida y su amiga, nerviosa, le mostró una especie de cuaderno.

La kendoka captó todo de una vez.

-¿Es lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó sospechando - En ese caso, dudo que Aoshi te lo haya dado para que lo leas.

-¡Claro que él no me lo entregaría! – exclamó Megumi sonrojada - ¡Es su diario! ¡Son sus secretos!

-¿Megumi? – insistió Kaoru. Quería que le contara de una vez lo que tuviera que contar.

-¡Me rendí ante la tentación y la vanidad al ver el diario y leía las partes respecto a mí! – admitió la joven con vergüenza.

-¡Qué sin duda deben ser las más importantes en la vida de Aoshi! – dijo Kaoru riendo - ¡Pero cuéntame qué leíste! ¡Habla!

Megumi la miró con ojos brillantes y mejillas arreboladas.

-¡Él dice que me ama, Kaoru! – chilló con voz aguda y emocionada.

Kaoru empezó a saltar y a aplaudir.

-¡Megumi! – chilló también - ¡Ahora no te arrepientas de haberlo leído! – agregó, viendo el rostro arrepentido de su amiga.

-¡Ahora que tengo esa información pareciera que tengo una patata caliente entre las manos! – profirió la joven noble - ¡Me llena aún más de culpa!

La kendoka la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Ay, Megumi: tú te la pasas empujado el amor hacia las personas para generar encuentros entre ellas. – le dijo - Sinceramente, creo que es hora de que experimentes ese sentimiento.

-¡No!

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Claro que no! – empezó a farfullar Megumi, entre agitada y angustiada - Eso no es para mí, fui criada para cuidar de las personas, de mi padre, de mi abuelo y de los asuntos de la familia. Y además, cuidar de los amores de otros que aparecen en mi vida, no de mis amores. – y agregó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Recuerdas cuando finalmente quise darle una oportunidad al amor? ¡Me encontré a Aoshi de rodillas implorando por un sí a otra que no era yo! – y empezó a llorar.

-¿Entonces qué esperabas leer en ese diario? – indagó Kaoru de manera dura - ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo devolverás a su estante y harás como si nada? ¿Vas a llegar a la vejez arrepentida por lo que no hiciste?

-¿Y qué hay de Sayo? – sollozó Megumi.

-¡Megumi! ¡Prácticamente lo lanzaste a los brazos de ella en los bailes en Hagi, qué genia! – le recriminó la otra - ¡Él no sabe que es correspondido! ¡Te necesita!

-¿Me necesita? ¡Kaoru, él está comprometido a casamiento con otra persona!

Kaoru respiró hondo y contó hasta diez mentalmente. Tenía que hacerle entender a su amiga que el amor conllevaba riesgo. Además, no se podía quedar con la duda, con el tiempo se volvería una espina imposible de sacar.

-Megumi, conoces a Aoshi. – le dijo con cariño - Tiene miedo de arriesgarse, y prefiere la seguridad, aunque el precio a pagar sea su propia felicidad. Y Sayo-san…ella apareció en el momento indicado, para completar el acto que tú misma escribiste para él. – la miró a los ojos - Ahora creo que es hora de que lo enfrentes y lo aclares; no por Aoshi, sino por ti.

Megumi sólo pudo asentir.

* * *

En la mansión Kiyosato, Shura cavilaba en su habitación mientras Kaede leía folletines de moda.

-Aquella joven que Ikumatsu desenmascaró como supuesta pretendiente de Akira-kun. – se decía - ¡Me da mala espina!

-Sí, Madame.

De repente, el rostro de Shura se iluminó.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso mismo! – exclamó - ¡Después del baile cuando la vi irse con Ken-san y Akira-kun, se quedó charlando un rato con ese abogado Shinomori y con Katsura! ¡Si los conoce a ellos, seguro es aliada de esas campesinas! ¡Yo voy a desbaratar cualquier plan que hayan hecho!

-No puedo esperar para oír su plan maléfico, Madame. – canturreó Kaede tirada en un sofá.

-¡Y lo oirás! Presta atención, voy a hacer lo siguiente: si esas tres tontas se juntaron para atrapar a Akira-kun y a Ken-san, voy a tener que empezar derrumbando la primera pieza. – le contó - ¡Voy a desenmascarar a la supuesta pretendiente impostora enfrente de Ikumatsu!

-¡Bravo, Madame!

* * *

Abajo, en la sala, se desplegaba otra cosa.

-¡No debiste haber hecho ese papelón anoche en el baile! – le reprochaba Akira a su madre al llegar - ¡Principalmente después de haber conocido a una mujer a mi altura! ¿No confías en mí?

Ikumatsu se veía afligida y avergonzada.

-Discúlpame, Akira, pero una madre siempre tiene sus razones. – dijo - Además, también quería asegurarme sobre la joven con la que estabas hablando. Si no confiara en ti, no hubiera permitido un baile de máscaras. – y agregó - De cualquier forma, hijo mío, aún necesitas de mis consejos y de mi supervisión, y sí, pude haberme equivocado. Por eso te estoy pidiendo sinceras disculpas.

-¡Pues yo creo que para ti, en esta casa mis sentimientos no cuentan nada! ¡Y tuve que ir a casa de Tae-san a pedirle mis sinceras disculpas! – mintió el joven para justificar su ausencia.

Y allí apareció Shura bajando las escaleras cual diva, feliz con lo que estaba tramando y satisfecha consigo misma por ser tan ingeniosa.

-Qué bueno que estás bien, Akira-kun. – le dijo dulcemente al aludido - No pude dejar de oír la última parte, que fuiste a buscar a Tae-san para pedirle perdón. ¡Eso me dio una gran idea! – entornó los ojos con malicia - Que estoy segura que Ikumatsu abrazará con la perspicacia acostumbrada: ¡una cena para disculparnos con la joven! En la que yo misma le rogaré perdón por la confusión, y así ella pueda conocer tu casa y tu familia sin máscaras. – sugirió.

-Es una buena idea. – concordó Ikumatsu, conforme - Una oportunidad perfecta para enmendar la mala impresión de nuestro primer encuentro.

Akira se quedó boquiabierto.

-Yo creo que es un poco precipitado. – dijo - Acabamos de hacer una fiesta, Tae-san puede ver eso como algo muy rápido.

-¡Akira-kun! ¡El amor no puede esperar! – protestó Shura con voz melosa - Además, las dos estamos locas por saber cómo comenzó ese romance tan rápido e inusitado.

* * *

Más tarde y todavía de buen humor, Shura fue a la biblioteca a ver a Kenshin. Kaede le había pasado el dato.

-Señor Kenshin Himura. – lo saludó coqueta; el otro la miró con indiferencia por encima del libro que leía - Lo veo así quieto leyendo, ¿no va a aprovechar para salir con su novia por la ciudad?

-Kaoru-dono y yo no nos vamos a encontrar. – respondió el pelirrojo con voz monótona retomando su lectura.

Shura vio la luz de esperanza al final del túnel. ¡Por fin habían terminado!

-¿Ah, no? – preguntó inocentemente.

-No.

-Espero que no haya habido algún malentendido causado por lo que aquel petulante me dijo en la fiesta. – manifestó la mujer con voz apenada pero con la sonrisa fija en el rostro. Es que era inevitable. - A mí tampoco me gustó nada ver a mi nueva amiga bajo un juicio equivocado, pero es que Kaoru-san con su gesto brillante a veces confunde a las personas.

-Ella y yo ya conversamos. – dijo Kenshin de repente.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Eh?

-Y nos entendimos. – prosiguió el ingeniero - Entre las impresiones de un desconocido y la espontaneidad de Kaoru-dono, me quedo con mi novia. Gracias por preguntar, Shura-dono.

Y el túnel de Shura se volvió oscuridad.

-Sí… - musitó.

-Si no le importa, Shura-dono. – solicitó Kenshin - Anoche y la mañana de hoy fueron bastante intensas, por eso me quedé aquí, para…

-Para descansar, para leer, y para quedarse en sus pensamientos. – entendió Shura; la estaba echando.

-Bingo. – el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Claro, con permiso. – se excusó ella; al darse la vuelta para salir, su expresión se tornó amargada y rodó los ojos. Kenshin la observaba intensamente desde atrás.

* * *

Shura no perdió el tiempo y corrió hasta el internado para ver a Yahiko. Tenía que seguir actuando para separar a esos dos.

-Aquí tienes la dirección de la casa de Aoshi Shinomori. – dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta al chico - No es para que vayas a hacer una visita, sólo es para que puedas localizarla. Y allí, muy casualmente, te encontrarás con Kaoru.

-Y después de que me despiste y tropiece con Kaoru, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Yahiko, aburrido.

-¡El mismo de ayer, Yahiko-chan! ¡Encantar a Kaoru! – enfatizó su madrastra contrariada - Sé que es muy difícil para ti conquistar mujeres, pero sucede que Kaoru es un blanco fácil porque es una tonta, y con eso tus chances aumentan mucho. – se dispuso a entrar en detalles.

Poco después se fue, dejando al jovencito haciendo pucheros y maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se cambiaba.

* * *

Poco después del mediodía, Kaoru salía a hacer una caminata por los alrededores, cuando apenas una cuadra después, se cruzó con Yahiko.

-¡Qué coincidencia! – exclamó a modo de saludo.

-¿Coincidencia o destino? – replicó el muchachito - ¡Yo apuesto al destino! Estaba camino al teatro, solo…

-¡¿Teatro?! – interrumpió la kendoka emocionada. Era su sueño conocerlo.

Las cosas marchaban perfectamente, pensaba Yahiko. Esperaba que Shura pudiera hacer lo suyo.

-¿Quisiera hacerme el honor de su compañía? – la invitó.

Kaoru se sorprendió.

-¿Así de sopetón? – dijo con pena - Es que tengo que hablar antes con Kenshin, ya habíamos quedado que la primera vez que iría a un teatro sería con él.

-No quiero incomodarla, es apenas una invitación casual. – se apuró en decir Yahiko - Pero realmente sería un placer que fuera conmigo; además, la obra comenzará dentro de poco.

La kendoka se debatía, pero pudo más su ansiedad y ganas de conocer un lugar así. Con o sin Kenshin.

-Aceptaré porque muero de ganas de conocer un teatro. – respondió con alegría.

Complacido, el joven Myoujin le ofreció su brazo para encaminarse al local.

Entretanto, Shura hacía su parte sacando a Kenshin de la casa con la excusa de buscar unos papeles en la oficina del pelirrojo, cerca de la zona de teatros.

-¿Está segura de que no dejó esos papeles en la casa, Shura-dono? – preguntó Kenshin por enésima vez, sumamente molesto.

-Es que algunos de esos documentos deben ser registrados y no podía ir a su oficina sola. – le explicó Shura - Será rápido, luego estará libre.

-Ojalá, la calle está abarrotada.

Dieron vuelta una esquina y…

-¡Ay, Kami-sama! ¡No mire! – chilló Shura, y Kenshin miró en dirección adonde miraba la otra - ¡Tiene que haber una explicación para eso!

Lo que vio hizo que una amarga bilis se le subiera a la garganta. Su Kaoru con ese Yahiko en la fila para entrar a ver una obra kabuki. La que él quería ver con su amada.

-Kaoru-dono… - susurró con voz ronca.

Y con los celos nuevamente a flor de piel, cruzó la calle como un torbellino rojo hasta llegar a ellos. Kaoru se asustó de verlo tan furioso y Yahiko ni se inmutó, estaba planeado que sucedería eso.

-¿Así que vas por primera vez al teatro, acompañada por tu nuevo amigo? – interrogó con ira contenida.

-Por tu tono creo que entendiste todo mal. – supuso Kaoru. Era la segunda vez en el día.

-No quiero causar ninguna confusión, puedo explicarlo. – intervino Yahiko.

-Yahiko, muchas gracias por la gentileza, pero tengo que hablar a solas con Kenshin. – lo atajó ella sin dejar de mirar a su novio a los ojos. Yahiko hizo una inclinación ligera y se fue.

-Creo que yo también me retiro. – anunció Shura.

-No es necesario, Shura-dono; aún tenemos que ir a la oficina. – le ordenó Kenshin sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru.

-Yo… lo espero allí. – señaló la mujer, corriendo hacia un puesto de golosinas riendo.

Kaoru suspiró y se dispuso a dar una explicación que sentía que no tenía que dar.

-Fue una coincidencia. – declaró - Salí caminar un rato, me crucé con Yahiko y me invitó. No vi problema en aprovechar una oportunidad como ésa.

-Pues qué coincidencia, con un sujeto que acabaste de conocer. – siseó el pelirrojo mortalmente.

-¡Mou! ¡Kenshin, basta! – se hartó la kendoka - ¿Acaso dudas de mí? ¡No tengo que estar demostrando inocencia por un crimen que no existe! ¡Fui sorprendida por una oportunidad! ¡Y no estaríamos discutiendo si confiaras en mí!

Su novio no respondió, quedando algunos segundos en silencio. La gente los miraba al pasar.

-Tienes razón. – dijo Kenshin al fin, mirándola fríamente - Kaoru-dono, realmente no sé adónde ese estado permanente de aventura nos conducirá… tengo un compromiso, pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa después…

-¡Pues no! – se alteró Kaoru - ¡No voy a arruinar tu día, mucho menos tus negocios! Voy sola, ya hablaremos. – y sin darle tiempo a nada se marchó así sin más.

Kenshin se quedó quieto, con la palabra en la boca y con ganas de matar a alguien.

* * *

En Hagi, Koshijiro Kamiya tomaba el té apaciblemente hasta que vio a su esposa vestida con su mejor kimono y dispuesta a salir.

-¿Puedo saber adónde va, mi querida esposa? – quiso saber.

Sakura exhaló resignada y respondió:

-Iré a la Mansión Shishio para aceptar en nombre de Misao-chan la invitación que Shishio-san le hizo para vivir allá.

-Y lo dijiste bien: la invitación le fue hecha a Misao-chan. – destacó su marido - ¿O tú también irás a vivir allí? ¿A ayudar a Shishio-san a superar la viudez?

-Koshijiro, si no vas a ayudar, no estorbes. – rezongó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Apenas la abrió y se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas.

Makoto Shishio estaba frente a ella.

-Con permiso. – se excusó el hombre.

-¡Shishio-san! – jadeó la señora de la casa.

El matrimonio Kamiya lo recibió con gran amabilidad. Makoto Shishio evaluaba la casa con descaro.

-¡Así que ésta es la casa de los Kamiya! – observó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es la casa de las más lindas y adorables mujeres de la región! – cacareó Sakura con entusiasmo - ¿El señor quiere un té?

-No, muchas gracias, no quiero dar trabajo.

-¡No es trabajo! – berreó la mujer agitando las manos - ¡Trabajo es casar a cinco hijas! ¡Siéntese!

El ex hitokiri seguía mirando a su alrededor con suficiencia.

-Me es curioso. Son tantos y la casa es tan…

-Del tamaño que tiene que ser para nosotros, Shishio-san. – zanjó Koshijiro Kamiya, cansado del escrutinio - Ni más ni menos.

-¡Koshijiro! – le regañó su esposa.

-Disculpe, la casa es muy adecuada. – se corrigió Shishio con frialdad.

-¿Y a qué se debe la honra de su visita? – preguntó Sakura alegremente.

El hombre la miró como si estuviese loca.

-Quiero hablar sobre nuestros hijos, naturalmente. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Qué otra razón tendría?

* * *

Megumi estaba decidida. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos a pesar del miedo. Sólo la puerta del despacho de Aoshi Shinomori la separaba de su destino.

No sólo confesaría que leyó el diario y aclararía los sentimientos de Aoshi.

También ella le confesaría su amor. Era hora de apostar a los sentimientos.

Antes de irrumpir, abrió el diario una vez más y hojeó hasta una página en particular.

 _Y sólo aquí, en la intimidad de estas páginas encubiertas, tengo la confianza de confesar mi amor más profundo por Megumi._

Sin duda, leer esa líneas de infundiría valor.

Dio un último suspiro y abrió la puerta. Oculto el diario detrás de ella mientras lo hacía.

Aoshi, que estaba terminando unos documentos, la miró asombrado.

-Megumi… - dijo vacilante, la mirada de la chica estaba llena de determinación.

-Quería pedirte perdón, Aoshi. – comenzó ella - Cometí un error irreparable, pero que tal vez sirva para evitar otros que están por venir. – y puso el diario sobre la mesa.

El inmutable rostro de Aoshi Shinomori se transfiguró a otro lleno de emociones de todo tipo.

-¿Leíste mi diario? – dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos abiertos del susto - No pudiste haberlo hecho. Megumi, no sólo quebraste la confianza de nuestra amistad…

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya está hecho. – interrumpió ella, temblando de pies a cabeza - Ya lo sé todo.

El joven se quedó de piedra.

-¿Todo? ¿Cómo, Megumi? ¿Todo qué?

Megumi levantó la barbilla.

-Ya sé que me amas, Aoshi. – le dijo fuerte y claro, mirándolo a los ojos con amor.

-Megumi, tú…

-¡Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón! – se defendía la joven - ¡Mi cabeza ya lo entendió y mi corazón ya lo resolvió!

La ruleta rusa de emociones del joven Shinomori terminó dando en el enfado. Endureció su mirada y su voz se enronqueció.

-¡Pasaste todos los límites! – le recriminó.

Megumi empezaba a acobardarse.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ahora que sé de tus sentimientos por mí, no puedo fingir desconocimiento! – insistía ella - ¡No sería leal ni contigo ni conmigo! ¡Necesitamos hablar sobre los dos, Aoshi! Y por eso quiero decirte una cosa: ahora que sé que me amas…

Aoshi suponía lo que diría y no quería escucharlo. No ahora que las cartas ya estaban echadas y sus destinos marcados. Eso sólo le echaría más sal a la herida.

-¡No, Megumi! – le interrumpió con rudeza - ¡No hay amor en esas palabras! ¡Necesito casarme con Sayo!

La joven Katsura se sintió desfallecer de la angustia y las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? – se quebró - ¿Y todo lo que leí en ese diario? – y empezó a recitar de memoria - "Y sólo aquí, en la intimidad de estas páginas encubiertas, tengo la confianza de confesar mi amor más profundo por Megumi." Lo leí, ¡lo leí muchas veces, Aoshi! – gritó, con las lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas - ¡Para asegurarme que se trataba de mí!

-Siempre te amé, Megumi. – aseveró Aoshi - Siempre te amé, y tú no lo percibiste. Te amé tanto como un hombre puede ser capaz de amar. – le confesó al fin - Pero ahora desistí de ese amor, y no puedo volver atrás.

Megumi estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo es posible? – sollozó.

-Con el tiempo, el corazón se adapta a las imposibilidades. – se justificaba él con una mirada llena de tristeza - Además, asumí un compromiso con Sayo. – y finalmente le soltó - ¡Y al leer mi diario, tú vas a un capítulo que para mí está… está superado!

Y lamentó haberle dicho eso, porque era una gran mentira. Pero ya estaba hecho, y sería lo mejor para los dos. Más ahora que había una tercera persona metida en la ecuación.

-¡¿Superado?! – rugió Megumi, alterada - ¡Al final, todas esas declaraciones, rasguños de amor, frases hechas, no son nada!

Corrió hacia su habitación, dejando al abogado con el corazón destrozado.

La joven noble caminaba apurada secándose las lágrimas, cuando vio a su padre llegar. Se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Papá! – exclamó con voz ahogada - ¡Quiero que volvamos a casa ahora mismo!

Kogoro Katsura miró preocupado y alerta a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa, Megumi-chan? Tenía pensado dar una caminata antes de que salgamos.

-Pues en nuestra hacienda tenemos muchas hectáreas por si quieres dar un paseo. – le dijo ella fingiendo que estaba todo bien - Iré a buscar mis cosas. Quiero ir con mi abuelo, que debe de estar muriéndose por vernos. – y ya que estaba, empezó a reñirle también a él - ¿No fue eso lo que viniste a hacer aquí? ¿Llevarme de vuelta? ¡Pues aquí estoy!

* * *

Misao y Soujiro regresaban a casa de la joven después de dar un paseo, pero nada más pisar la entrada escucharon unas voces conocidas desde el interior. Estaban festejando.

-¡Ellos serán muy felices!

-Parece la voz de tu padre. – advirtió Misao.

-¡Más felices que unas perdices!

-Y esa es la voz de tu madre. – dedujo Soujiro.

Armándose de valor, ambos entraron a la casa para ver a los padres de los novios servirse sake.

Quedaron de una pieza.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! – festejó Sakura.

-Felicitaciones, hijo. – le dijo su padre con ceremonia - El casamiento es un gran paso para la vida de un hombre.

Soujiro lo miró curioso.

-Pero si aún no elegimos fecha, Otou-sama. – dijo rascándose el cuello.

-¡Pues será el mes que viene! – anunció la señora Kamiya. Su marido sólo observaba la escena en silencio.

Misao se puso blanca como un papel.

-¡¿El mes que viene?! – vociferó - ¡Pero si aún no encontramos casa!

-Y justamente es ése el punto: ustedes vivirán conmigo. – le dijo su futuro suegro con ojos filosos.

Misao sentía que tenía que hacer algo urgente.

-Shishio-san, le dijimos que lo pensaríamos. – dijo suplicante. Luego se volvió a su novio, que había dejado de lado su expresión desconcertada y ahora sonreía como un idiota - ¿Sabías de esto? – indagó.

-Claro que no. – le respondió él feliz - Pero te confieso que la idea de que seas mi esposa el mes que viene hace que me muera de la felicidad.

-Su alegría es el Palacio Juppongatana. – finiquitó Makoto Shishio - Seremos un ejemplo de familia feliz.

-¡Ay, estoy que exploto de la felicidad! – graznaba Sakura Kamiya - ¡Al fin tendrás una familia! ¡Y una grande, porque en lo que somos buenas es en parir!

-¡Mamá!

* * *

Kaoru llegó furiosa de su discusión con Kenshin. Fue directo a su habitación y se pasmó al ver a Megumi empacar sus cosas con violencia.

-¡Megumi! – prorrumpió - ¿Por qué estás empacando de esa manera?

-¡Es lo que yo te pregunto! – le contestó la otra con rudeza - ¡Entrando de esa manera!

-¡Kenshin! – le respondió la kendoka recordando su infortunio - Creo que somos incompatibles, desde la primera vez que nos vimos nos la pasamos peleando.

Megumi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia su amiga con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-¡Eso es amor, Kaoru! – exclamó - ¡Tienes que soportar los baches de tu relación!

-¿Y tengo que soportar por amor o porque es un buen partido? – le discutió su amiga.

-Lo que prefieras. En su caso sería un enlace ideal. – desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar - ¡Déjale todo muy claro! ¡Para que no haya margen de duda o malentendido!

Kaoru abrió la boca espantada al empezar a entender el estado de su amiga.

-Megumi, espera… - tartamudeó - ¿Hablaste con Aoshi?

-Hablé.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Descubrí una cosa muy importante! – se lamentó Megumi riendo histérica - ¡El amor acaba sin avisar! Por eso te digo que dejes de lado tu orgullo y vivas todo lo que puedas tu amor con Kenshin.

-¡Pero no soy orgullosa! ¡Kenshin es el orgulloso! – repuso Kaoru ceñuda - Él debería bajarme del pedestal y aceptar mi modo de ser, mis deseos…

-¡Eres orgullosa porque no te quieres someter a las imposiciones del amor! – le gritó Megumi con la mirada desorbitada.

Kaoru se tranquilizó y se olvidó de su propia situación. Megumi le estaba preocupando y en serio.

-Megumi… ¿qué te dijo Aoshi para que estés así? – preguntó con cautela.

A Megumi le daban espasmos en todo el cuerpo a causa de su llanto descontrolado.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo? Él dijo que no me ama. – explicó, tratando de serenarse en vano - Presta atención: las reglas del amor son universales, o existe o no existe. Kaoru, aprovecha el tuyo antes de que tu novio ya no te quiera y decida casarse con una Sayo cualquiera…

Sin decir nada, Kaoru corrió a abrazarla.

-Calma, Megumi, calma… estarás bien. – la arrulló.

En ese momento, Kogoro Katsura las interrumpió. Consideró las lágrimas de su hija como la emoción por la despedida.

-Tenemos que irnos, hija. – le anunció - Megumi, Kaoru, su amistad me conmueve.

-Ya voy, Otou-sama. – le dijo su hija, y le dio un último consejo a Kaoru - No hagas como yo y esperes a que sea muy tarde.

La despedida esa tarde fue fría, desganada y gris. Kaoru y Megumi se intercambiaban miradas llenas de aflicción; Tomoe, Tae y Kogoro no entendían por qué tanta conmoción en el ambiente; y Aoshi mantenía su expresión imperturbable de siempre.

Los Katsura desparecieron entre la multitud a bordo del carruaje que los llevaría a la estación de trenes para ir a Osaka a tomar un buque.

A medio camino Megumi detuvo todo.

-¡Otou-sama! – gritó excitada - ¡Iremos primero a casa de los Kiyosato!

Kogoro se descolocó.

-¿A casa de los Kiyosato? ¡No tenemos nada que hacer en ese lugar! – se negó de plano.

-¡Necesito hablar sobre una cosa muy importante con Kenshin Himura, por favor!

Por suerte estaban de paso, y minutos después, Megumi ya estaba en la sala de la mansión Kiyosato hablando con Kenshin. Su padre la esperaba afuera en el carruaje.

-Kenshin, disculpa por aparecerme así, pero no podía volver a Hagi sin antes conversar contigo sobre mi amiga. – le explicó la joven con ojos hinchados.

Al verla y escucharla, las alertas de Kenshin explotaron.

-¿Sucedió algo con Kaoru-dono? – preguntó angustiado.

-¡Sí! ¡Necesitas correr, anticiparte y ser firme! – gritó Megumi.

El pelirrojo la miró ofuscado.

-¿Oro? ¿Firme con qué, Megumi-dono?

-¡En que necesitas pedir a Kaoru en casamiento o muchas cosas pueden llegar a suceder!

-Megumi-dono… por favor, sé más clara. – pidió Kenshin confundido - Estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¡No sé si quedarme aquí contigo o salir volando a buscar a Kaoru-dono!

-¡Sí, haz eso! – lo animó la chica - ¡Sal volando hacia ella!

-¿Está corriendo algún tipo de peligro? – se inquietó el otro.

-Kaoru está ciega de entusiasmo por la vida. – fue la explicación llana y concisa de Megumi.

Cosa con la que Kenshin estuvo muy de acuerdo.

-Sí. Yo también me preocupo por ese ímpetu de Kaoru-dono, pero no creo que sea un caso de vida o muerte.

-Kenshin, yo acabo de sufrir una pérdida irreparable por no contar mis sentimientos. – manifestó Megumi conteniendo las lágrimas - ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando se pierde una oportunidad? Otra persona se aprovechará de ella.

El ingeniero pensó automáticamente en ese Yahiko.

-¿Y dónde yo entro en eso? – quiso saber.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… - no sabía cómo ser más clara - Kaoru está tan deslumbrada por la gran ciudad, por el colorido de la mujer moderna, que si no pides su mano en casamiento, tal vez los dos se pierdan en el camino… ¡El mundo va a engullir a Kaoru! – y se despidió - Era eso lo que quería decir… con permiso…

Kenshin se quedó pensativo y con mucho miedo por su kendoka.

* * *

Mientras, en una cafetería cercana al internado del actual rival de Kenshin, estaban reunidos Shura, Yahiko y Kaede.

-¡El plan fue un éxito! – festejaba Shura - Porque Ken-san es un hombre cartesiano, lo único que importa para él son los hechos, es matemática pura. En la fiesta, Kaoru no se separó de ti, y después en el teatro fue contigo, lo que concluye que…

-¿Soy irresistible? – sugirió el joven tragando media torta.

-Sí, claro. – gruñó su madrastra y pasó a otro tema - Pero suspenderemos por el momento el caso de Kaoru-Kenshin. Con Kaede nos enfocaremos en Akira y Tae.

-Diga, Madame. – se afirmó la criada.

-Hoy, en la cena que Ikumatsu está organizando, yo voy a acabar con los planes de las Kamiya. – maquinó Shura - Cuando ella esté encantada con la nueva pretendiente de Akira-kun, apareceré y diré que ella fue víctima de un fraude. ¡Que el propio hijo la traicionó y que la otra es una embustera!

Ella reía, mientras una la miraba con orgullo y el otro con pesadez.

* * *

Y como si fuera poco, minutos después de la partida de los Katsura, Akira Kiyosato hizo acto de presencia presa del desasosiego.

-¡Tomoe, amor mío! – exclamó una vez que lo recibieron - ¡Kaoru-san, Tae-san, qué bueno que están aquí! Así les explico las cosas una vez: mi madre decidió hacer esta noche una cena de última hora para Tae-san.

Las tres quedaron heladas.

-¿Una cena para ella? – preguntó Tomoe, sin entender.

-Tomoe-chan, no debes preocuparte. – atajó Tae - Si no quieres, no voy.

-Puede que no vayas, Tae-san, pero algo es seguro: mañana a primera hora mi madre me presentará una nueva pretendiente. – le explicó Akira - Y si ustedes confían en mi plan y le dan continuidad, tengo la seguridad de que mi madre controlará sus propias expectativas.

Tomoe no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con pesadumbre.

-¿No creen que ese plan está yendo demasiado lejos? – planteó.

-Entiendo tu impaciencia y tienes toda la razón. – concordó Kiyosato, aún agitado - Por favor, entiende que te amo demasiado, pero esa cena servirá para aquietar las sospechas de mi madre. Quisiera que Kaoru-san esté también, para ser tus ojos y ver que todo salga bien.

Kaoru dio un respingo al ser nombrada.

-No cuentes conmigo porque no sé cómo reaccionará Kenshin. –dijo con resquemor - Tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

Akira la miró boquiabierto al ver que su plan se estaba haciendo añicos.

Tomoe habló con voz estrangulada, tratando de dominarse tanto como pudiera.

-Tae-chan, no sé ni cómo agradecerte… - le dijo a su amiga, luego se dirigió a su hermana - Kaoru-chan, ¿me acompañas a la habitación, por favor?

-¿Amor, está todo bien? – se preocupó su novio.

Tomoe le sonrió, una sonrisa falsa hecha con mucha fuerza de voluntad.

-Sí, cosas en las que sólo una hermana puede ayudar. – se excusó.

Cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación, Tomoe empezó a soltar lágrimas de desdicha.

-Necesitaba quedarme sola contigo, Kaoru-chan. – le dijo a su hermana - Entiendo tus motivos, pero sé que también eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo todo… ¿puedes ir a esa cena por mí, por favor?

Kaoru la miró vacilante.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó - ¿Ya no confías en Akira?

-¡Claro que confío en Akira!

-¿Entonces desconfías de Tae?

-¡No, mucho menos de Tae-chan!

-¿Entonces, qué te preocupa, hermana?

-Me preocupa el destino, Kaoru-chan. – sollozó Tomoe - Que Akira y Tae-chan perciban que son perfectos el uno para el otro. A pesar de todo, ella y su familia lograron salir adelante y terminaron frecuentando casi los mismos círculos sociales que los Kiyosato. Tienen dinero y su mentalidad es muy parecida…

Kaoru no podía creer que su hermana empezara a fantasear con esas cosas. Es más, si Ikumatsu Kiyosato investigara más sobre Tae, tampoco la querría como novia de su hijo, pues aunque ricos gracias al comercio, los Sekihara no eran de la nobleza o de familia de abolengo. Sin duda, por el momento, Ikumatsu la aceptó para que Akira se olvidara completamente de Tomoe, pero no tardaría en hacer sus averiguaciones. Aun así la tranquilizó.

-Tomoe-chan, tú estás por encima de todo eso. – le dijo con cariño.

-No. – disintió su hermana mayor rotundamente - Yo soy apenas una campesina que estudió y leyó libros por insistencia de su padre, pero que nunca había salido de su provincia antes. No tengo la sofisticación de una joven educada en sociedad. Soy la mayor de cinco hermanas, de una casa simple…

-Hermana, Akira no piensa en eso, te lo aseguro. – la interrumpió Kaoru - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque encontraste un corazón tan puro como el tuyo. Y si él no consigue salir de esta situación, es porque es un alma gentil con miedo de lastimar a las personas, en este caso, a su madre. – suspiró mientras la abrazaba - Está bien, iré a esa cena, pero sólo para poder contarte cómo Akira hace lo correcto para quedarse contigo.

La ayudó a limpiarse el rostro antes de volver a la sala a seguir urdiendo el eterno plan de Akira.

* * *

Mientras Kaoru y Tomoe hablaban en privado, Tae y Akira recibieron la sorpresiva llegada de Sayo Amakusa, quien venía de visita a Aoshi. Le indicaron que el dueño de casa se hallaba en su despacho y la joven hacia allí se dirigió. Llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar a su prometido decir algo mientras tiraba un cuaderno a la chimenea.

-Está claro que te amo.

Con el corazón apretado, Sayo entró y lo enfrentó.

-¿Es de mí de quién estás hablando? – inquirió.

Aoshi se alejó de la chimenea y la miró sin poder hablar.

-¡Sayo! – dijo al fin - No sabía que vendrías.

-Creí que siendo tu novia no necesitaría avisarte de mi llegada. – le contestó ella con cierta melancolía - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba quemando unos documentos sin importancia.

La angustia en su pecho creció. No estaba siendo sincero con ella y podía percibirlo.

-Aoshi, ya estoy bastante crecida como para lidiar con mis propias frustraciones. – le dijo con firmeza - Cuando llegué estabas diciendo que amabas a alguien… ¿ese alguien soy yo?

Aoshi sonrió ligeramente, como si la joven hubiera estado pensando en cosas sin sentido.

-Sayo, estamos juntos, organizando nuestro casamiento, haciendo planes…

Ella lo interrumpió con el rostro atribulado.

-No quiero ser un plan… no quiero ser una meta más que debe ser cumplida… y lo que hago no es un drama, es una constatación: si estás conmigo por pena…

-¡Por favor, Sayo! – explotó el abogado sorprendiéndola - ¡No pienses así! Es sólo que hoy tuve un día difícil.

Ella no se amilanó.

-No estoy hablando de hoy. – replicó - Estoy hablando de un proyecto de vida. No deberías sacrificar tu felicidad ni por mí ni por nadie.

Aoshi la contempló con culpa y tomó sus manos.

-¿Pero no podemos construir esa felicidad juntos? – preguntó suplicante.

-Lo suficiente puede que no sea bastante, Aoshi. – contestó Sayo - No espero una respuesta tuya ahora, ¿pero es conmigo con quién te quieres casar? Piensa en eso…

Lo dejó solo, mirando el diario que tanto problemas le causó y que estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

* * *

Más tarde, por la noche, Kaoru terminó de prepararse para ir a la mentada cena de los Kiyosato.

-¿Cómo estoy? – desfiló frente a su hermana con un kimono azul - ¿Lista para ser el alma de la fiesta?

Tomoe le sonrió, sabía que hacía esas cosas para animarla.

-Siempre estás lista para todo, hermana. – le respondió.

-No es lo que Kenshin y otras personas creen. – consideró su hermana haciendo una mueca - Pero hablemos de ti, estuve pensando mucho en las cosas, y déjame darte un consejo: si amas a Akira, tendrás que hacer algo difícil para ti, creo que deberías tomar cierta actitud. Pero no una actitud como la mía, que me llevo todo por delante y me enfrento a las personas sin querer, sino una actitud como la persona buena y pura que eres, con la belleza con la que ves el mundo. – la alentó - Tienes que hacerle saber a Akira que no aceptas esta situación, que lo amas mucho pero que eres así: con esa formación, con esa historia, con esa familia, y que él tiene que resolver su situación con su madre de la manera más honesta posible. Y él hará eso, porque te ama. – dijo para volver a abrazarla antes de irse.

Tomoe se quedó reflexionando largo y tendido esas palabras.

* * *

-Es para mí una alegría tenerte en mi casa, Tae-san. – cumplimentó Ikumatsu Kiyosato una vez que todos estaban cenando - De forma más íntima.

El ambiente era raro: Tae y Akira nerviosos, Ikumatsu de muy buen humor, Shura con sospechoso regocijo y Kaoru y Kenshin repartiéndose miradas desafiantes. Kaede daba gracias de no tener que compartir esa mesa con ellos.

-Claro, porque en ese baile las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera. – le recodó Tae amablemente.

-No van a negar que mi idea del baile de máscaras fue buena y divertida. – aportó Akira - Toda esa cosa teatral y…

-Está claro que algunas personas son especialistas en juegos de escenas. – intervino Shura con voz alta y haciendo énfasis - En falsear hasta sin máscara.

Nadie sabía qué decir.

-¿Te está gustando la ciudad, Kaoru-san? – preguntó Ikumatsu a la kendoka. A pesar de todo, gustaba de ella.

-¡Sí, y mucho! – respondió ella emocionada - Fue como amor a primera vista: nunca nos vimos pero siempre nos amamos. Me llama más que Hagi.

-Pues fue la belleza de Hagi lo que Kaoru-dono dejó de admirar. – gruñó Kenshin desde su puesto con los ojos fijos en ella.

De vuelta el silencio incómodo.

-¡Ahora, por favor, cuéntenme! – graznó Shura haciendo que todos dieran un brinco - ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¡Adoro las historias de amor!

-¡Fue en el baile! – trató de improvisar Tae con naturalidad - Vi a este hombre fantaseando y tuve la seguridad de que detrás de esa máscara había alguien muy especial.

-Tae-san tiene muchos encantos, Okaa-sama. – agregó Akira. Todo se sentía muy forzado, lo bueno era que su madre no se daba cuenta.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis por Tae-san, futura nueva integrante de esta familia, enamorada de mi hijo. – sugirió la animada dueña de casa - ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Tae querida!

-¡Eso mismo! – espoleó Shura con picardía - ¡Muy bienvenida Tae-san! ¡Y ahora para sacramentar este momento me gustaría proponer un beso!

Los presentes sintieron un escalofrío correr por sus espaldas.

-No seas impertinente, Shura. – le advirtió su socia.

-Amiga mía, es sólo un beso. – aclaró Shura relajada - ¿Acaso no quieren?

De repente y sin previo aviso, una joven de largos cabellos negros y belleza sin igual irrumpió en el comedor, haciendo que todos la miraran desconcertados.

-¡Ikumatsu-san! – dijo con voz sólida - Todo esto es una farsa, la verdadera enamorada de Akira aún soy yo: Tomoe Kamiya.

Kaoru no pudo hacer más que mirarla con orgullo.

Sí que había sido un día agitado para el recuerdo.


	15. Chapter 15

El disgusto de Ikumatsu Kiyosato al ver a Tomoe Kamiya interrumpir la presentación de su futura nuera fue tal que todos temblaron.

-¡¿Qué absurdo es este?! – exclamó ofendida - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a invadir mi casa y a irrespetar a mis invitados de esa manera?!

El valor de Tomoe parecía flaquear al tener frente a frente a una colérica dueña de casa.

-Yo… lo lamento de verdad… - empezó a balbucear - Pero si la señora entendiera el esfuerzo que hice para adoptar esta actitud, sabría que sería la última cosa que hubiera hecho en la vida…

-¡Y lo estás haciendo! – gritó Ikumatsu - ¡Akira, haz algo!

Tomoe se dirigió a su amado.

-Disculpa por haberlo arruinado todo, pero ya no consigo vivir más con esta mentira… - le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¡Eres tan valiente, Tomoe-chan! – no pudo evitar exclamar Tae.

-¡Yo estoy de tu lado! – la animó Kaoru.

Aunque sorprendida, Ikumatsu ignoró a los dos jóvenes y desplegó su odio hacia la pálida muchacha ante ella.

-¡Sal de mi casa! – exigió - ¡No quiero oír nada de ti!

Ante las palabras de aliento de Kaoru y Tae, Tomoe cobró nuevamente valor para enfrentar a la madre de Akira.

-Discúlpeme, pero me va a tener que escuchar aunque sea por única vez. – replicó con firmeza - Y la verdad no la entiendo señora, con el esfuerzo que habrá sido criar a un hijo sola, y con la responsabilidad de llevar adelante los negocios importantes de su familia. Me imagino lo importante que es todo lo que usted conquistó: tener un hijo como Akira, hacerlo apto para llevar esos negocios en el futuro y querer que se comprometa con una mujer de posición parecida, con educación y privilegios por igual. – sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse - Todo lo que no soy ni seré, porque no lo pretendo; porque sólo soy una joven con algún conocimiento, letrada, con algunos talentos y dispuesta a hacer el bien a cualquiera que esté a mi alrededor. Sólo eso. Y si eso no es suficiente para su hijo, me retiro ahora y en silencio para que nunca más me vuelva a ver… - miró al joven - La decisión es tuya, Akira.

Akira se sentía en una encrucijada sin fin. Sentía que a la larga tendría que tomarse seriamente el elegir o a su madre a su amor, pero nunca pensó que sería demasiada presión. Amaba a su madre, quien lo había criado sola y lo había formado, pero también amaba a Tomoe, con quien quería compartir una vida. Si tan sólo pudiera compatibilizar a las dos, sería perfecto, pero no se podía. Además, el plan estaba marchando tan bien…

-Tomoe, yo… te amo mucho… pero… el plan estaba resultando… - farfulló el chico apenado.

Su madre miró triunfante a Tomoe.

-Ahí está tu respuesta, querida. – le dijo con voz melosa - Un hombre que se emociona de esa manera por amor, es un hombre que promete platónicamente, pero que no cumple en la práctica. Veo que lo eduqué mal como para entusiasmarse así, pero sé que lo eduqué bien para que sepa lo que es correcto para él.

Sumida en lágrimas incontrolables y con el corazón hecho pedazos, Tomoe se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, decepcionada con Akira pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente aliviada por haber sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro. Kaoru dejó su puesto en la mesa y corrió inmediatamente tras ella.

Y mientras los demás la miraban irse, Tae volvió a sorprender, esta vez aplaudiendo las palabras de Ikumatsu de manera irónica. Las únicas asombradas por tal acción eran Shura y la misma Ikumatsu.

-Bueno, creía que yo merecía el premio a mejor actriz por mi actuación como la falsa novia de Akira, ya que al final la convencí. – confesó la joven de manera picante - Pero nada se compara a la señora Ikumatsu Kiyosato, la gran villana del año. – dicho esto, se levantó y siguió a sus dos amigas.

Los cuatro restantes en la mesa se miraban entre azorados, confundidos, tristes e indignados.

-Ikumatsu-dono… - empezó Kenshin después de un silencio bastante incómodo.

Shura levantó la mano delicadamente para que guardara silencio.

-Por favor, no diga nada. – dijo con tono dulce - Yo conozco a mi amiga.

-Estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti, Akira. – dijo Ikumatsu con voz severa y mirando fijamente a su hijo, que parecía estar en cualquier plano existencial menos en la realidad - Porque veo que elegiste el escarnio público para tomar la decisión correcta. Pero espero que ahora tu postura, frágil como veo que es, sea definitiva.

-Basta. – musitó el joven, ido.

-¿Qué es esa vocación por lo que no es mejor para ti, hijo mío?

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué es…

-¡BASTA! – bramó Akira, volviendo a la realidad y fuera de sí - ¡Provocas en mí los peores sentimientos del mundo! Basta… - y corrió hacia su habitación seguido de Kenshin.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron solas y conmocionadas ante la fallida mesa familiar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aoshi, Tomoe empezó a llorar descontroladamente, como si le diera un ataque.

-¡Calma, Tomoe! – la tranquilizaba Kaoru mientras la abrazaba y Tae iba en busca de un vaso con agua - ¡Fuiste muy fuerte y muy valiente!

-¡No sé si hice lo correcto! – gemía la chica.

-¡Claro que sí… - no pudo continuar con sus palabras de aliento porque Tomoe se había desmayado en sus brazos - ¡Tomoe!

-¡Aoshi! – Tae llegaba con el vaso de agua y con el abogado, quien, preocupado, cargó a la mayor de las Kamiya hasta su habitación.

Un rato después, Tomoe había vuelto en sí y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, por lo que le dieron un calmante que rápidamente la hizo dormir. Los tres jóvenes la miraban conmovidos mientras dormía.

-Creo que fue el esfuerzo emocional de ir a casa de Akira a decirlo todo sin pudor, ya que Tomoe-chan es muy tímida con sus sentimientos. – susurró Kaoru - Para ella todo debió haber sido muy fuerte.

-Si quieren, puedo llamar a un médico. – ofreció Aoshi.

-Si hay algún médico que pudiera curar las desilusiones amorosas, con certeza sería millonario. – observó Tae con tristeza.

-No es necesario llamar un médico, Aoshi-san. – dijo Kaoru - Creo que sólo necesita descansar… ya pasará.

La dejaron en la habitación para que descansara, en lo que ellos tomaban un té para calmarse.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que todos se fueron a dormir, Ikumatsu Kiyosato se sentó frente a la chimenea a tomar algo de sake para mitigar su furia. Tenía los ojos rojos, producto de la tristeza y el enojo de sentirse traicionada por su propio hijo. Tan sumida estaba en sus sentimientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Kenshin entró a la sala.

-Me preguntó qué sentimientos ocupan su mente, Ikumatsu-dono. – le dijo el ingeniero, gentil.

-Ningún sentimiento, Himura-san. – respondió la mujer con voz ronca y sin mirarlo.

-Después de esta noche…

-¿Tiene alguna otra manera de resolver el disparate que ocurrió? – siseó Ikumatsu dándose la vuelta y enfrentando al joven.

-Akira es un adulto, Ikumatsu-dono. – señaló Kenshin con voz firme - No es correcto que lo descalifique frente a los demás. Eso es pésimo, inclusive para los negocios.

-No creo haber sido más dura con Akira de lo que él fue traicionero conmigo. – replicó ella con amargura.

-Pero usted pretende controlar su vida, inclusive a quién ama o deja de amar. – retrucaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo - Por eso se comportó así de esa manera tonta, se vio obligado a eso.

-Como lo hacía cuando tenía ocho años de edad.

-Pues es exactamente así como está tratando a su hijo.

-¿Me estás queriendo aconsejar de cómo relacionarme con mi hijo? – Ikumatsu también empezaba a enojarse con él.

-No, pero soy amigo de Akira y no veo razón para no hablar de él. – respondió Kenshin con serenidad.

-Te pido que no me desautorices como madre. – le dijo Ikumatsu con resentimiento en la voz - Y además, como buen amigo que dices ser, debiste haber orientado y defendido a mi hijo de ese teje y maneje. Porque por lo que parece, sabías de todo esto.

-No puedo defender a Akira si no identifico riesgo y peligro en lo que hace.

-Entonces cumple tu papel de buen amigo y déjame a mí el papel de madre. – insistió ella - Por lo que vimos hoy, Akira parece haber entendido la diferencia de peso e importancia entre las dos cosas. Además, apuesto a que si Himura-sama estuviera aquí, hubiese sido tan firme como yo.

Kenshin se removió con incomodidad ante la mención a su padre.

-Mi padre no es autoritario… - empezó.

Pero una carcajada de Ikumatsu lo interrumpió.

-¡Querido, eso depende mucho de lo que está en juego! – exclamó con falsa diversión - ¡Vamos a ver qué pensará él cuando conozca a Kaoru Kamiya! ¡Y ni hablar de su familia de locos!

Y se marchó, dejando a Kenshin algo preocupado con eso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shura convocó una reunión entre ella, Kaede y Yahiko.

-Bueno, estamos en una reunión de negocios. – comenzó a decir Shura para luego relatarle a su hijastro los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Pero Yahiko la interrumpió.

-¡Sí que las hermanas Kamiya te dan problemas, busu! – se burlaba de ella - ¡A una le gusta el mismo hombre que a ti y la otra arruinó tus planes de desenmascarar a la falsa novia!

-Cállate, Yahiko-chan, o te haré encerrar en ese internado para nunca más salir. – lo amenazó su madrastra lanzándole una mirada peligrosa - Además, las mejores estratagemas son las psicológicas: la humillación que Ikumatsu pasó, de ser traicionada por el propio hijo y engañada por aquella banda de provincianas, no tiene precio. – y agregó - Además, ellas también bebieron del mismo veneno de la mano de Akira.

-¿Y tú qué sacas con esto, busu?

-Ahora es cuando Ikumatsu necesitará más que nunca de mí, de un hombro amigo, de mi apoyo para ayudarla… sin contar que no necesité gastar energías. – tarareó Shura muy contenta - ¡Fue maravilloso ver derrocadas a las hermanas Kamiya!

-Concuerdo, Madame. – cumplimentó Kaede.

-Ya nos libramos de una campesina, ahora sólo necesitamos librarnos de la otra. – clamaba una feliz Shura. Y siguieron planeando su golpe maestro, esta vez dirigido solamente a Kaoru.

* * *

Kenshin, por su parte, decidió pasar por casa de Aoshi después del desayuno para saber de Tomoe. Lo recibió Kaoru.

-Kenshin. ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó ella mientras lo hacía pasar a la sala.

-Bien. – dijo él con una sonrisa - Quería saber de Tomoe-dono.

-Aún sigue durmiendo. – respondió Kaoru con tristeza - No pasó muy bien la noche, como te podrás imaginar. ¿Y Akira? ¿Cómo está él?

-Devastado.

Kaoru suspiró frustrada.

-A pesar de los afectos, como casi siempre sucede, el orgullo y el prejuicio vencieron. – dijo.

Kenshin la miró con amor.

-¿Crees que estamos cometiendo el mismo error? – quiso saber.

Eso generó que la kendoka se pusiera a la defensiva. De repente se acordó de la discusión el día anterior en el teatro.

-¿Y eso es lo que vienes a decirme? – protestó - Ya me pusiste un rótulo de aventurera loca, y no importa lo que haga, nunca me crees.

-Es más fácil ocupar mis impresiones sobre ti que avalar tu comportamiento. – replicó su novio serio.

-Ay, Kenshin, basta. – le cortó Kaoru - Si vamos a comenzar una de nuestras discusiones, mejor no. Ahora no.

-Tienes razón. – concordó el pelirrojo con un suspiro - Basta.

-Porque ya sabemos cómo terminamos: siempre nos perdonamos, pero nunca olvidamos. – reflexionó Kaoru con pesar - Ya sea el episodio del teatro o cualquier otra cosa, no confías en mis modos, y nuestra relación se basa en eso, en la confianza. Parece que no tenemos solución.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de par en par y la tomó suave pero firmemente de los hombros.

-Claro que hay solución. – le dijo resuelto - Si lo que sentimos es sincero, por mi parte, en vez de controlar las situaciones debería contener mis reacciones hacia lo que haces, por ejemplo.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo que yo haga te provoque tantos desatinos?

-Por lo menos no es falta de amor. – trataba de hacerle entender él acariciándole el rostro - Tal vez sea el exceso de amor lo que me provoca desatinos. Entendí que tenemos que lidiar con nuestras diferencias. Y eso si es que creemos que nuestro amor vale la pena. Y yo creo que lo vale. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Kaoru pareció pensarlo largo y tendido a propósito.

-Mmmm… yo también lo creo. – dijo con una sonrisa y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

Kenshin estaba feliz.

-Prometo dedicarme a entenderte, Kaoru-dono. – le dijo con amor - Es una promesa.

-Está bien. – aceptó ella antes de recibir gustosa un beso de parte de su amado. Por Kami que deseaba que su destino con él no corriera la misma suerte que el de Tomoe y Akira. Profundizaron su beso.

A regañadientes, Kenshin tuvo que ponerle fin a tan encantador momento.

-Ahora necesito irme para despedir a Akira. – le explicó a Kaoru - Se irá a Europa.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó una conmocionada voz detrás de ellos.

Era Tomoe.

Se había levantado y bajado para desayunar, y no pudo evitar contemplar a la pareja de tortolitos en la sala cuando iba de paso. ¡Cómo quería que las cosas fueran así con su Akira! Y mientras pensaba con nostalgia en todo eso y en lo que harían ella y Akira de ahora en más, Kenshin soltó la bomba.

-¡Tomoe-dono! – se sorprendió Kenshin, ruborizado de pensar que los había visto besándose - Disculpa, no sabías que estabas aquí.

-No tienes que disculparte, Kenshin. – dijo Tomoe, componiéndose y conteniendo las lágrimas tanto como podía - Ahora estoy bien, y feliz de saber que Akira sigue su vida con tanta rapidez. Espero que él sea muy feliz, yo también buscaré mi felicidad aquí. – se dio la vuelta para correr a su habitación - Con permiso.

-¡Tomoe-dono! – la llamó el pelirrojo, luego se dirigió a la kendoka - Ella no está bien.

-No, volvió a ser lo que es realmente: resignada y sufriendo en silencio. – dijo Kaoru resignada.

-Akira está haciendo las maletas, resignado y también sufriendo. – se quejó Kenshin - Y los más impotentes aquí somos nosotros.

-Creo que hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para tirar los dados a su favor. – concluyó Kaoru mientras el ingeniero la abrazaba - Ahora todo depende de ellos.

* * *

Al volver a la mansión Kiyosato, Kenshin fue de inmediato a la habitación de Akira.

Lo encontró empacando con el rostro pálido y sin expresión.

-Fui a ver a Tomoe-dono. – le comunicó.

-¡Por favor, no me hables de eso! – gimoteó su amigo, luego preguntó - ¿Cómo está?

-Por dentro, triste y por fuera, resignada.

-Tomoe no merece sufrir así, Kenshin.

-No era exactamente eso lo que ella esperaba de ti, Akira: aceptar ser mandado a Europa. – empezaba a acusarlo el pelirrojo.

-Mi vida acabó, amigo mío. – sentenció Akira con voz monótona.

Kenshin no podía soportarlo más.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar a Tomoe-dono sola? – le recriminó molesto - ¿Libre para otro hombre cualquiera? ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer, Akira, es tomar las riendas de tu vida!

Akira no se iba a quedar atrás.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, eres óptimo en los asuntos de negocios, pero eres un fiasco en los asuntos del corazón. – replicó - No puedes resolver las cosas con Kaoru y mucho menos puedes resolver tu destino.

Kenshin quedó estático al recordar algo.

 _Si no pides su mano en casamiento, tal vez los dos se pierdan en el camino… ¡El mundo va a engullir a Kaoru!_

Akira era la segunda persona en decirle que actuara en cuanto a Kaoru y su futuro. Pero en vez de enojarse, le dio la razón.

-Tienes razón. – admitió - Tengo los asuntos de mi corazón más enredados de lo que me gustaría. Tú siempre fuiste más libre en ello que yo, tal vez por eso no puedo ayudarte con esto.

Akira resopló arrepentido.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste. – le dijo - Soy yo quien debería haber tomado una actitud más… por lo visto, no soy capaz de eso. – y cerró la maleta bruscamente.

Minutos después, ambos bajaron las escaleras para que el joven se pudiera despedir de su madre, de Shura y de los sirvientes. Kenshin lo llevaría hasta Osaka con su carruaje.

Akira, para sorpresa de Kenshin, tenía el rostro impasible y la mirada dura. Lo miraba en silencio.

-Es por tu bien, hijo mío. – le dijo su madre con voz grave, que denotaba que aún seguía herida por sus acciones - Créeme que todo lo que hago es por amor incondicional a ti. Shura, por favor, entrégale el pasaje del navío a Akira.

Humildemente, Shura se acercó a Akira y le extendió el pasaje del barco.

-Sentiremos mucho tu falta, Akira-kun. – dijo ella con fingida angustia.

Akira tomó el pasaje y mantuvo su rostro sin expresión y en silencio.

-Te llevaré hasta el puerto, amigo. – lo instó Kenshin levantando una maleta.

-Espero que el horario sea de tu gusto. – señaló su madre - Era el único disponible para hoy.

Y para estupefacción de todos los presentes, el estoico rostro de Akira se deformó en una mueca de odio y rompió el pasaje en mil pedazos delante de todos.

-¿Qué haces, Akira? – farfulló Ikumatsu con espanto.

-Me quedaré. – le dijo con un tono de voz que nadie, ni siquiera Kenshin, le había oído en toda la vida - Me quedaré con Tomoe, la mujer de mi vida. Si es que ella me perdona, claro. Y si no te gusta, mis maletas están listas y yo también, para salir por esa puerta.

Su madre sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer por falta de aliento, debido a que contenía la respiración a causa del exabrupto.

-Akira, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. – tartamudeó - ¡No sabes cómo es la vida de implacable!

-Pero si de primera mano me lo has enseñado muy bien.

-¡No hagas esto, hijo mío! ¡No desprecies a tu madre! – exclamaba ella empezando a desesperarse - ¡Has vivido como un príncipe desde que naciste!

-Si hubiera podido elegir, no hubiera sido engendrado en tu vientre. – espetó su hijo con voz venenosa.

Ikumatsu se desplomó sobre el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba siendo despreciada por su propio hijo.

-¡No, hijo mío! ¡Por favor! – gritaba afligida.

-Total ya me estabas expulsando. – prosiguió Akira con voz ronca - Y creo que con o sin pasaje, te dará igual.

-¡Akira, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! – rugió su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas - ¡Te arrepentirás de la crueldad que estás haciendo conmigo!

Él simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una última mirada de odio , tomó sus maletas y salió de la casa.

-¡AKIRA, NO!

-Ikumatsu-dono, por favor… - Un sorprendidísimo Kenshin corrió para asistirla.

-No. No necesito la ayuda de nadie. – lo atajó la mujer - Tampoco de esas miradas de recriminación. – miraba a todo el mundo como una histérica - ¡Si alguno quiere irse de aquí, que se vaya con Akira! ¡Pero quien se quede, que sepa que él no es más bienvenido en esta casa! – y se dirigió como un torbellino hacia sus aposentos.

Kenshin salió detrás de Akira, anonadado por la actitud de su amigo. Él lo estaba esperando frente al carruaje, con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

-Sí que lo hiciste, amigo mío. – murmuró el pelirrojo levantando las cejas.

Akira le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Nunca me sentí tan libre como ahora. – dijo - No fue fácil lo que acabé de hacer y tal vez me traiga problemas mañana, pero quiero aprovechar esta sensación de independencia. El plan ahora es no hacer planes. Quiero que me dejes en alguna esquina lejos de esta casa.

Kenshin le devolvió tal sonrisa.

-Ahora que tomaste las riendas de tu vida, vas a verte obligado a tomar muchas decisiones. – le advirtió - Es importante que sepas algo, presta atención: siempre que no sepas qué hacer ve al primer bar disponible. – ambos rieron - Y allá iremos.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban en la barra de un lujoso restaurant, brindando con copas de vino.

-¡Un brindis por los nuevos días! – clamó Akira contento. Los dos ya estaban algo entonados.

-¡Un brindis por el amigo más valiente! – lo celebró Kenshin.

Y de la alegría, Akira pasó a la tristeza y la incertidumbre.

-Aunque la cuestión es si Tomoe me perdonará. – se lamentó.

-Ya hiciste y pasaste por lo más difícil. – repuso su amigo siendo comprensivo - Lo único que te puedo decir es que la omisión tiene consecuencias más graves que el accionar. – y agregó con decisión - Por eso también he tomado una decisión sobre mi vida.

* * *

Con las valijas en las manos y el corazón en la boca, Akira Kiyosato respiró hondo varias veces antes de tocar a la puerta de la mansión de Aoshi Shinomori.

Un sirviente lo recibió y luego de hacerlo esperar en la sala, fue a buscar a su amada.

Instantes después, aparecía Tomoe con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si querías saber si estaba vivía antes de tu partida para Europa, pues ya ves que lo estoy. – le dijo con fingida seguridad - Puedes irte tranquilo. Sólo quiero tu bien y el de tu madre.

-No voy a viajar a Europa. Rompí con mi madre y abandoné todo. – le informó Akira sin anestesia - Hasta me preparé para llegar aquí y que me recibieras con un rechazo y un portazo y sin querer ver más mi cobarde rostro. Pero aquí vine, derrotado, creyendo en tu generosidad y en que puedas perdonarme, amor mío.

Tomoe no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba realmente conmovida: Akira la había elegido a ella. Pero no, no podía ceder tan fácilmente… tal vez era otra de sus excusas.

-No. – le dijo - No es la primera vez que pasamos por esto, y no confundas mi modo de ser con pasividad. También sé lo que quiero y necesito creer en las cosas para vivirlas.

-No fue la primera vez, pero será la última. – replicó el joven - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nuestro amor no es sólo palabras. Si no quieres saber nada de mí, mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente, a riesgo de romper mi corazón para siempre. – se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con las suyas. La joven se sonrojó - Te amo, Tomoe. Te amo tanto como puede ser capaz un hombre de amar a una mujer. Como un penitente te pido perdón. ¿Me perdonas?

Eso fue suficiente para que las barreras que había levantado la joven Kamiya se rompieran por completo. Empezó a llorar de regocijo y lo abrazó.

-Yo también te amo, Akira. – le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos - Tanto como puede ser capaz una mujer de amar a un hombre. Te lo digo así, sin trabas ni recelos: te amo. Te amo mucho. – y ambos jóvenes se besaron tierna y mesuradamente en medio de la sala.

En eso Kaoru pasó por allí. Se detuvo, incrédula ante lo que veía.

-¡Kami-sama! ¿Estoy delirando? – exclamó estupefacta - ¿Akira, acaso no estabas rumbo a Europa? ¿Qué parte me perdí?

Los enamorados se separaron y la miraron sonrientes.

-La parte en que el villano arrepentido lo deja todo y viene a pedirle perdón a su princesa. – explicó el joven - Y cuando lleguemos a Hagi será más fácil formalizar mis intenciones con sus padres.

Tomoe lo miró extrañada y con expectación.

-Akira… ¿es lo que estoy pensando? – balbuceó.

-Exactamente. – dijo su novio resuelto - De ahora en más, los Kamiya y los Kiyosato serán familia. Nuestro casamiento también servirá para zanjar todo y resolver lo que parece errado, Tomoe. Te lo prometo.

Tomoe sentía que se desmayaría de la emoción. Lo abrazó y lo colmó de besos para luego festejar junto con Kaoru.

-¡Felicitaciones a los dos! – saltaba la kendoka, loca de felicidad.

* * *

Pasaron los días pero en la mansión Kiyosato las cosas se vivían como si aún el fatídico abandono de Akira hubiese sucedido ese mismo día. La única diferencia radicaba en que también Kenshin, después de los debidos agradecimientos a la anfitriona, se fue de la mansión para instalarse en la suya propia de una vez por todas. Total, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ya no sentía las descompensaciones que derivaron de su accidente como para tener que ser monitoreado constantemente.

Obviamente, Akira se estaba hospedando en su mansión.

En la sala de la mansión Kiyosato, Shura daba vueltas ansiosa mientras Kaede la observaba sentada en uno de los sofás. La dueña de casa se había encerrado en su despacho, como hacía todos los días desde la partida del hijo.

-Va a desgastar el tapete, Milady. – le avisó Kaede, mareada de verla caminando en círculos.

-¡No me enerves más, Kaede, por favor! – le espetó Shura - ¡¿Cómo puede Ikumatsu ser una dama en la claridad y una loca en la oscuridad?! ¡Después de romper con el hijo se convirtió en una criatura intratable!

-Yo también estoy asombrada con la ópera que presenciamos ese día, ¿pero acaso no era lo que usted quería?

Sí, era lo que quería, pero no como lo había planeado. Ella quería ser más cuidadosa y calculadora para provocar esa pelea, conociendo el carácter de Ikumatsu. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y había que sacar provecho de la situación como fuera.

-Sé que ése es el lado positivo de las cosas, ya que sin el amor del hijo y abandonada en la vida, Ikumatsu se inclinará más hacia mí y podré monopolizar todo de ella. – se dijo satisfecha - Y con suerte, tomará posesión de las tierras del Barón sin piedad. Y yo estaré a su lado, para ayudarla; y más temprano que tarde, seré recompensada.

-¡Qué belleza de discurso, Madame! – la aplaudió Kaede. De repente se acordó de un joven que llegó con una carta esa misma tarde - ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Acaba de llegar una nota para usted.

Shura se la arrebató a la velocidad de un rayo y procedió a leerla. No había sabido del pelirrojo por días. Su sonrisa crecía a medida que leía la esquela.

-Ken-san quiere verme mañana a primera hora. – anunció feliz - Seguro para decirme que ya terminó con la Kaoru esa. – y empezó a canturrear - Qué romántico, ¿qué querrá?

Y subió hasta su habitación prácticamente bailando. Por fin todo le salía bien.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando empezaba a anochecer, los Katsura llegaron por fin a su castillo en Hagi.

-A esta hora tu abuelo ya debe de estar durmiendo. – dijo Kogoro Katsura mientras entraban al recinto.

-Mejor, así lo que tengamos que hablar se hablará mañana. – respondió Megumi con las ojeras pronunciadas, producto del viaje y de sus preocupaciones - Estoy exhausta, Otou-sama, necesito dormir.

-Espera, Megumi-chan. – la atajó su padre. Durante todos esos días de viaje la joven había estado evitando hablar sobre lo sucedido en Kioto. Pensó que era momento - No quise hablarlo antes, pero la manera en que prácticamente nos hiciste huir de Kioto… ¿tuviste una pelea con Kaoru?

Su hija le dedicó una sonrisa muy bien ensayada.

-¡Claro que no! Imagina, Otou-sama… - rió - Yo soy una persona positiva, no hay lugar en mí para peleas y mucho menos para pensamientos ruines. – hizo una inclinación - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hija mía. – dijo su padre, no muy convencido con su respuesta.

Después de esos días en los que se había aguantado el llanto para no alertar a su padre, Megumi se quebró apenas cerró el shoji de su habitación. Trató de calmarse y rápidamente se cambió en silencio.

-Contrólate, Megumi… contrólate… - sollozaba mientras se ponía su yukata.

Debido a la nula iluminación y al apuro, no se percató del bulto que yacía a un lado de su futón.

La joven Katsura se dispuso a acostarse al fin, pero apenas se acomodó entre sus edredones, sintió que alguien ya estaba allí acostado. Se levantó como un rayo y a los gritos.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡SOCORRO! – lástima que sus aposentos estaban lejos de los oídos de su padre o su abuelo, inclusive la servidumbre, que ya era poca.

El bulto se levantó velozmente del futón, mientras Megumi prendía una vela a tropezones. La luz reveló a un joven alto, bien formado, y lo peor de todo: ¡sin camisa!

-Por favor, no grite. – susurró el muchacho, tan sorprendido como ella - No es lo que está pensando, por favor.

Era nada más y nada menos que Sanosuke Sagara.

Megumi pasó del miedo a la más pura indignación. Lo reconoció como el maleducado al que habían rescatado junto con Kenshin en la montaña.

-¡¿Y qué quiere que piense?! – siseó furiosa - ¡Encuentro a un hombre acostado en mi cama y sin camisa!

-Fue un error. – dijo el joven con vergüenza y mirando para otro lado.

-¡Usted es un abusador! – seguía la otra con su perorata - ¡No le permito ese tipo de intimidad! ¡Ya mismo llamaré a mi padre!

-¡No, no, no, no, por favor! – rogó el joven - Me desmayé.

-¿Se desmayó? ¿En mi cama? – se burló ella, cada vez más airada - ¿Y se puede saber cómo llegó hasta aquí?

En realidad, Sano, al ser contratado como asistente del Barón (el puesto abarcaba tareas como de guardaespaldas, secretario y a veces lo mandaba a los arrozales), el anciano decidió que sería más cómodo para todos que el joven se mudara a al castillo a alguna de las habitaciones de servicio. Y esa noche justo se le ocurrió al joven explorar el lugar más a fondo, sin las miradas ponzoñosas del resto de los sirvientes. Al volver a encontrarse con la habitación de Megumi, no pudo evitar volver a entrar, y después no se resistió al ver ese futón con sábanas de seda fina y acolchados mullidos y calentitos. Decidió dormir allí un rato.

Y justamente esa noche se le ocurrió aparecer a la dueña.

-Usted no sabe que las personas mueren de hambre, de frío, de cansancio, de desnutrición, y yo trabajé muy duro. – empezó Sano a dar excusas - Y quedé debilitado. Pero la señorita puede quedarse tranquila, porque me voy a ir, voy a lavar mi ropa y volveré para matar en su habitación todos los gérmenes de mi clase social.

A Megumi ya le estaba dando una rabieta.

-¡Usted es un atrevido! ¡Salga de aquí! – exigió - ¡Fuera! ¡Y llévese sus cosas!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shura ya estaba lista desde temprano para la cita con Kenshin. Perfumada, maquillada y con un escote sugerente en el vestido.

Pero antes de ir a su encuentro, haría de cuenta que se preocupaba profundamente por su amiga y fue a verla a su despacho después del desayuno.

Ikumatsu ni se inmutó al sentirla entrar. Estaba demasiado ensimismada con sus pensamientos. Y su bandeja con el desayuno estaba intacta.

-Disculpa por entrar sin permiso. – dijo Shura con voz melosa - Vine a ver si podía hacer algo por ti, amiga.

-No necesito nada.

-Está bien. – suspiró la otra aliviada - Tengo que salir porque Himura-san me mandó llamar, pero si necesitas de mi compañía me quedo a tu lado.

-No necesito nada, Shura. – repitió la dueña de casa con voz queda - Y deja de adularme por el hecho de perder a mi hijo. Es sólo una adversidad más que tengo que enfrentar.

Shura aprovechó para empezar a marcar terreno en la vida de su amiga.

-No estás sola, Ikumatsu. Sabes que estoy contigo. – le dijo con intención - Y todas las personas que trabajan en esta casa, que te admiran tanto. Además, las dos sabemos que tarde o temprano Akira estará de vuelta.

Silencio.

-Vete, Shura. – le pidió Ikumatsu al fin.

Fastidiada con su socia pero feliz de ver a Kenshin, Shura salió de la mansión rumbo al punto de encuentro.

* * *

Poco después, llegó a la dirección dada y se encontró con una imagen soñada para ella: Kenshin esperando frente a una joyería. No había oído de la tal Kaoru por días, así que dio por hecho que habían terminado. ¡Ah, qué ilusión!

-¡Querido Himura-san! ¡Vine lo más rápido que pude! – exclamó cansada y feliz - ¡Y nuestro punto de encuentro es nada más y nada menos que en una joyería!

Kenshin la observó con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer tan arreglada e insinuante? Pero recordó el objeto del encuentro y volvió a su buen humor.

-Tengo entendido que aquí hacen los anillos más bellos. – dijo amablemente, señalando el local.

Shura hiperventilaba.

-Me está dejando sin palabras. – dijo ilusionada y sonrojada - ¿No es un poco precipitado? No me gustaría que por mi culpa fuera impulsivo.

Pero Kenshin no la miraba. Tenía la vista fija en la vidriera, por lo que no se percató del sonrojo de la mujer.

-Shura-dono, estoy decidido. – dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de emoción en la voz - Pediré la mano de Kaoru-dono en casamiento.

Y a Shura se le cayó el mundo encima.

-¿Casamiento? – farfulló sin entender - ¿Con Kaoru Kamiya?

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Y usted no cree que eso sea precipitado?!

-Tal vez, pero prefiero pecar por precipitado. – respondió el joven ingeniero con una sonrisa - Llegamos a un punto de nuestra relación en el que necesito dar el paso definitivo, y voy a arriesgarme.

-¡Pero si estaban peleados!

Kenshin agitó la mano como rechazando lo dicho por su amiga, sin darle importancia.

-Y lo resolvimos, pero ahora lo que tengo es la certeza de que quiero pasar en resto de mis días al lado de Kaoru-dono. – seguía declamando él con ojos brillantes - Sí, no niego que temo por los impulsos de ella y por los altos y bajos de nuestra convivencia.

-Entiendo. – masculló Shura con decepción - El miedo a ser rechazado es la peor cosa del mundo. – y quiso hacer el intento de destilar veneno, al menos a modo de desquite - Usted debe de estar pensando cómo sería que Kaoru-san no aceptara su pedido de casamiento. Y es comprensible, usted es un hombre de orgullo.

-Shura-dono, por favor, no es para tanto. – respuso Kenshin - Por alguna razón confío en usted y en su discreción.

-Claro que sí, no hay problema. – se apresuró a decir Shura - Pero no entiendo, un pedido de casamiento debe ser un acontecimiento feliz y esperado, y no de esta forma… mi intuición me dice que jamás debió haberse involucrado con esa Kaoru. – y añadió - Ustedes dos tienen genios antagónicos.

Y Battousai la miró con un destello en sus ojos dorados.

-¡¿Shura-dono, usted me va a ayudar o no?! – le reclamó - Porque realmente necesito de una opinión femenina para todo esto.

Shura no pudo hacer más que asentir y agachar la cabeza. Por el momento.

-Claro, lo ayudaré. – dijo.

Entraron al local. Kenshin estaba feliz mientras que Shura estaba totalmente desganada. Empezaron a mirar anillos y el empleado a cargo los sacaba para mostrárselos más detenidamente.

-¿Este, tal vez? – preguntó Kenshin por un anillo de oro.

-No. Mucho oro para una joven de campo. – dijo Shura cortante y de mal humor. Vio un anillo simple de color plata - ¿Qué le parece este?

Kenshin miró la joya y arrugó la nariz.

-No, le falta algo. – dijo - Le falta la personalidad de Kaoru-dono.

-Aquí tiene más opciones. – le señaló el empleado.

-Éste me parece bonito. – dijo Kenshin tomando uno en particular - Deme su mano, Shura-dono. – le colocó el anillo y Shura fantaseó de repente con que se lo estaba entregando a ella - ¿Qué le parece?

Por un momento, la mujer olvidó que estaba ayudando para hacer un regalo a su rival y contempló embobada el anillo coronado con un pequeño pero bonito zafiro que lucía en su mano. Era hermoso, lucía brillante y divino y además, su Ken-san se lo había puesto en el dedo.

-¡Es lindo, Himura-san! – dijo emocionada, como en trance - ¡Es el tipo de anillo que toda mujer sueña con llevar! ¡Me encanta!

Y de un escobazo, Kenshin la bajó al mundo real.

-A mí también. – dijo contento - Me llevo éste: tiene el tamaño, el brillo y lo que siento por Kaoru-dono. – le sonrió - Muchas gracias.

* * *

Megumi sabía que no se salvaba de la reprimenda que le propinaría su abuelo. Y ella aceptaría sus reclamos imperturbable, aunque estaba de muy mal humor, ya que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y sentía que su vida iba cuesta abajo, primero por culpa de Aoshi, y ahora empeorado todo por ese tipo que entró a su habitación anoche. Todavía podía oler el tufo que dejó sobre su futón.

-¡Por el amor de Kami! – la regañaba el Barón Gensai - ¡Casi hiciste que me muriera antes de tiempo, Megumi-chan!

-¡Ojii-sama, discúlpame, pero necesitaba ir! – gimió la chica corriendo a sus brazos.

-¿Y por qué lo necesitabas? – protestaba el viejo - ¿Qué tenías que ir a hacer en Kioto y sin avisarnos?

-Necesitaba tratar de… negocios.

-¿Negocios? ¿Pero qué negocios?

-Tenía que tratar negocios del corazón.

El Barón se llevó una mano al pecho.

-No sé si preocuparme más o menos. ¿Acaso estás enamorada, querida?

-¿Enamorada, Ojii-sama? Imagina nada más. – reía para no llorar - Yo nací para cuidar de ustedes dos. Fui a ayudar a una amiga.

-¿Y se puede saber qué amiga? – quiso saber el noble anciano.

-Es secreto… ¡secreto imperial! – se apresuró a decir Megumi.

-Debe ser alguna de las Kamiya. – supuso él - ¡No me hagas más eso! ¡Mi corazón no aguantará!

-Prometo nunca más alejarme de mi querido Ojii-sama. – decía su nieta abrazándolo - Pero también debes prometerme que no hablarás más de esas cosas de partir, vivirás mucho tiempo. Esos médicos no saben lo que dicen.

Mientras Kogoro Katsura los miraba interactuar con una gran gota en la cabeza, Sanosuke hizo su aparición.

-Con permiso, Barón. – saludó el joven.

El viejo Barón se puso contento de verlo, ante la mirada curiosa de su hijo y la expresión ceñuda de su nieta.

-Él es el joven que me salvó la vida: Sanosuke Sagara. – lo presentó - Decidí contratarlo para que trabaje aquí.

Kogoro Katsura miró a su padre sin poder creerlo. Estaban en muy mala situación financiera, ¿y a él se le ocurría contratar más gente?

-¿Cómo que lo contrataste? – inquirió.

-Pues yo lo conozco muy bien. – intervino Megumi con saña - Y quiero que sea despedido inmediatamente.

Los tres hombres la miraron perplejos.

-No me pueden despedir, señorita Megumi. – empezó Sano.

-¿Acaso este muchacho hizo algo en tu contra? – se alarmó el Barón.

-Él…

-Quiero decir que a veces, las cosas pueden ser interpretadas de manera equivocada. – interrumpió el muchacho lo que veía venir como la acusación de la joven - Por eso uno debe estar seguro antes de tomar decisiones de las cuales podemos arrepentirnos.

-No estoy entendiendo nada. – dijo Kogoro.

-El Barón… porque cree que soy comunista. – se apuró Sano en dar una excusa - Tal vez anarquista.

-Yo quiero escuchar lo que mi nieta tiene que decir. – insistió el viejo - ¿Qué te hizo este muchacho, mi bien?

Megumi Katsura parecía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, después de todo. Y después de lo que a Sanosuke le pareció una eternidad, la joven habló.

-Nada, discúlpenme. – dijo al fin - Confundí a este joven con otro que tropezó conmigo hace un tiempo. – se dirigió a Sano - Disculpe.

Sano lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, señorita. – le dijo - Por reconsiderar su primera impresión.

Poco después, Megumi se había encerrado en su cuarto para llorar, alegando que todavía se sentía agotada por el viaje. Pasado el asunto del muchacho y las explicaciones a su padre y a su abuelo, el dolor por el rechazo de Aoshi volvió con más fuerza y con una sensación lacerante en el pecho.

Se sentó en el futón a llorar a sus anchas.

-¿Por qué está llorando? – preguntó una voz molesta y conocida - ¿Por culpa?

Megumi se volvió para encontrarse con Sanosuke Sagara entrando por su ventana.

-¡Usted es realmente muy desvergonzado! – exclamó ella furiosa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro - ¿Por qué debería de sentirme culpable?

-Por haber mandado a despedirme sin razón alguna.

-Para eso tuve muchas razones. – se justificó ella - Como su atrevimiento y su boca sin freno, por ejemplo. Sólo me retracté porque usted salvó la vida de mi abuelo y porque efectivamente pude haber tenido una primera impresión equivocada. Como usted dijo, es mejor estar seguro de las cosas antes de tomar decisiones de las cuales nos podemos arrepentir. Al final, soy muy justa en mis juicios. Así que por favor, explíquese.

-No sabía que usted estaba por llegar. – dijo Sano mascando su esqueleto de pescado - Su abuelo me dijo que estaba en Kioto.

Megumi se espantó.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estaba usando mi cuarto durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Kioto. ¡Usted es un grosero!

-¡Por favor, sin drama, Kitsune-hime! ¡Sin drama! – replicó el joven, tapando sus oídos ante los chillidos de la chica - Además, no aguantaría estar dentro de este cuarto tan lleno de perfumes y colores. Fue sólo anoche, tomé de más y me confundí de habitación. – mintió.

-Eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto. – seguía protestando ella - Además de respondón y aprovechado, también es un libertino. ¡Acostado en mi cama sin camisa!

Para su asombro e indignación, Sano le dirigió una mirada pícara.

-¿Quiere que le diga algo? – dijo coqueto y guiñándole un ojo - Creo que a usted le gustó tener cerca a un hombre sin que éste haya caído en sus planes de casamiento.

-¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo antes de que le pida a mi abuelo que lo despida en serio!

-¡Pero su abuelo me ama, Kitsune-hime! – se burlaba él muy alegre - Y usted va a tener que vivir con el hecho de que un pobre como yo conquistó su corazón.

-¡Atrevido Tori-atama! – gritaba Megumi mientras lo corría, sombrilla en mano.

Sano sólo rió y desapareció por donde vino.

Más tarde, mientras Megumi deleitaba a su abuelo tocando el koto (especie de arpa japonesa), Sanosuke volvió a personarse en la sala del castillo, a pedido del Barón. Temía que la malcriada esa lo haya delatado y hecho que lo echaran.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Barón? – preguntó como si nada, aunque estaba algo preocupado.

-Sanosuke, qué bueno que pudiste venir. – le dijo el anciano - Aprovechando que está mi nieta aquí presente, a partir de ahora no harás más trabajos de cultivo o asistiéndome, sino que serás su guardaespaldas.

A Megumi se le cayó la quijada al suelo.

-¡Pero Ojii-sama! – protestó roja de ira - ¡No necesito de guardaespaldas!

-¡Claro que lo necesitas! – replicó su abuelo de igual manera - ¡Soy tu Ojii-sama y mando en esta casa! ¿Crees que me vas a hacer lo mismo, huir para Kioto y dejarme con el corazón en la mano?

Megumi no pudo rebatirle y bajó la cabeza, mientras que Sano relajaba los músculos, visiblemente aliviado. El problema ahora era esa chiquilla malhumorada con la que no se llevaba nada bien.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

* * *

Shura llegó hecha una furia a la mansión Kiyosato. Fue a la velocidad de la luz hasta su cuarto para hacer algo y después bajó con un papel en la mano buscando a Kaede por todos lados. En cuanto la encontró se cernió sobre ella como un demonio.

-¡Kaede! ¡Manda ya este telegrama! – y le expendió el papel.

Kaede la miraba asustada. Tan feliz que había salido esa mañana…

-¿Para quién? – quiso saber la criada.

-Para alguien de quien nuestras vidas dependen a partir de ahora. – masculló Shura con odio - ¡Ve, rápido, antes de que sea tarde!

Sin duda ése era su as bajo la manga. Y era hora de usarlo.

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad de Kahoku, actual Prefectura de Ishikawa, y a orillas del río Nose, se alzaba sobre altas fundaciones de piedra, una de las obras más relucientes de la arquitectura tradicional japonesa, el ejemplo ideal del castillo japonés. Emplazado sobre una gran colina, una gran mole blanca parecía controlar y someter todo a su alrededor. Databa de la Era Nanbokucho y consistía en una fortificación que se extendía por casi 300 hectáreas cuyas estructuras serpenteaban laberínticamente hasta llegar a la torre principal, donde vivía la familia residente, haciendo de este castillo un sitio inexpugnable. La belleza en sí del blanco y colosal castillo, más su naturaleza circundante que lo resaltaba en épocas como el florecimiento de cerezos, hacían que la descripción del Edén le cupiera como anillo al dedo.

Era el gran y admirado Castillo Seijuro, propiedad del Marqués Hiko Himura, antiguo daimyo del Dominio de Kaga. ( **N/A:** La referencia para este castillo es el igualmente bello Castillo Himeji).

Y hasta allí iba dirigido el telegrama de Shura Myoujin.


	16. Chapter 16

Nuevo capítulo!

 **Pjean:** Ya era hora con Akira, se demoró unos cuantos capítulos en hacerlo pero creo que la espera valió la pena. En cuanto a Kenshin todavía consultando con Shura creo que es más porque él no cuenta mucho hasta dónde es capaz una mujer para intrigar, quiero decir, tan acostumbrado estuvo siempre a la guerra y conflictos que se dan con todo el honor y respeto posibles en los samuráis, que desconoce que en en cuestiones de competencia femenina, hay algunas mujeres que juegan sucio y apuñalan por la espalda, como Shura. Vamos, que en esos asuntos es un ingenuo. Y aunque desconfía de ella, creerá que lo ayudará con Kaoru, y ni se imagina que está enamorada de él. Y Hiko... eso te lo dejo en los próximos capítulos, aunque en este te vas a dar una idea de cómo es él. Saludos y espero que lo disfrutes!

 **Ane himura:** Me da mucho gusto verte por esta historia! Uff, armate de paciencia con Shura porque nos va a tener con un nudo en la garganta por mucho tiempo XD. Y en cuanto a tu conmoción por las parejas me imagino que te dejaron confundida MisaoxSoujiro, MegumixAoshi y AoshixSayo jajaja! Perdoname por el Misaojiro, pero es mi shipp favorito y les voy a ir hasta el final, aunque en el manga su interacción es nula se me hace un par adorable e interesante, los veo como segundas versiones de Kenshin y Kaoru. Y bueno, con todo esto tiene que haber un sacrificado y le tocó a Aoshi, que siéndote sincera, aunque me guste, ya su par con Misao me tiene sin esperanzas, a juzgar por el nuevo manga (perdón si te estoy espoileando!), así que lo tengo paseando de pareja en pareja. Por Megumi no te preocupes, que habrás visto que ya empieza a relacionarse con el que tiene que ser, y en cuanto a Sayo, su par con Aoshi tampoco me convence tanto pero le estoy dando oportunidad acá, a ver en qué termina todo esto. Gracias por confiar en la historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

Por favor, no nos odien a Kaoru y a mí después de este capítulo XD.

* * *

En una de las incontables salas del imponente Castillo Seijuro, Hiko Himura, Marqués de Kahoku, antiguo daimyo de Kaga y 13er Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, estaba tranquilamente sentado, entre meditando y tomando su sake de todos los días.

A sus 43 años, era un hombre enorme, característica poco usual en los habitantes masculinos de Japón, con una altura que rozaba los dos metros. Pero sabiendo llevarla, ya que no era para nada desgarbado, luciendo como nadie de manera elegante y acorde a una persona de su posición. Su oscuro cabello largo le llegaba a la cintura y lo llevaba atado, y algo infaltable en él era la antigua y colosal capa blanca perteneciente a todos los maestros de su estilo y daimyo de su linaje. Kenshin chirriaba los dientes de pensar que algún día tendría que usar semejante prenda que no le quedaba.

A pesar de su respetabilidad y buena fama entre la nobleza, Hiko Himura era conocido por ser un hombre duro, siendo un guerrero sanguinario en sus años mozos, además de ser un padre muy autoritario y controlador. Cuando sólo contaba con 15 años, y habiendo tenido su ceremonia de Genpuku, se casó con la bella noble Okon del clan Fujiwara, importantísima familia de la Kuge (antigua nobleza japonesa), de su misma edad. Aunque fue un matrimonio concertado por los padres de ambos, Hiko quedó prendado de amor por su esposa desde el primer momento en que la vio, aunque a ella le costaría más enamorarse de él, habiendo sido educada más para servir a un esposo que para sentir o dejarse llevar. Fue así que vivieron años muy felices, no perdiendo el tiempo, ya que Kenshin fue concebido en la misma noche de bodas, lo que llenó de alegría a ambas familias. El futuro estaba asegurado.

Cuando Kenshin nació, eran más los Himura quienes estaban emocionados, ya que había heredado el cabello pelirrojo de su abuelo, Shinta Himura, señor de Kaga en ese entonces. Ésa era una característica única en esa familia que se saltaba algunas generaciones, llegándose a pensar que los miembros pelirrojos eran amuletos de la buena suerte y símbolo de buen augurio. En el momento en el que el pequeño vio el mundo por primera vez, su abuelo supo que su Casa estaría en buenas manos en el futuro, por lo que en poco tiempo murió satisfecho.

Pero justo por ser el hijo varón y el más deseado y esperado por sus familiares, la infancia de Kenshin no fue normal como la de otros niños. Obligado a estudiar incansablemente Historia, Protocolo, Geografía y Literatura, entre otras cosas, también tuvo que empezar a formarse como guerrero desde muy tierna edad. El día que cumplió 7 años, su padre le ordenó que desde ese momento ya no lo llamara padre, sino Shishou, y su duro entrenamiento del Hiten Mitsurugi dio comienzo. Ahora, aunque Kenshin amaba a su padre, todavía sentía cierto resquemor por esos años que fueron de todo menos bondadosos con él.

Pasarían doce años para que Okon pudiera dar a luz nuevamente, trayendo al mundo esta vez a una hermosa niña muy parecida a ella, para felicidad de Hiko. La llamó Tsubame, como las golondrinas que a su adorada esposa tanto le gustaba bordar y admirar en épocas de vuelos.

Pero tanta felicidad no podía durar tanto, y un año después del nacimiento de Tsubame, Okon Himura murió víctima del cólera, durante un viaje que había hecho por las tierras de su marido ayudando a los enfermos, sumiendo a Hiko en la tristeza y desesperación más absolutas, negándose de plano a volver a casarse a pesar de que muchas personas de su entorno se lo aconsejaron inmediatamente después de despedir a su amada mujer. Quien también quedó en un estado de aflicción fue su hijo Kenshin, de 13 años en ese entonces; simplemente no podía concebir una vida sin su querida madre, quien había sido el eje de la familia desde siempre. Así empezaron sus ataques de rebeldía para con la autoridad de su padre, que llegaron a un punto álgido al ser el jovencito inflamado con las ideas revolucionarias de los Ishin Shishi que había escuchado de casualidad en conversaciones que Hiko tenía con sus aliados.

Está de más aclarar que aunque Hiko desde un primer momento estuvo del lado del Emperador junto con otros daimyo, no quería que su hijo se viese envuelto en esas rencillas peligrosas siendo el heredero del Dominio. Él tenía que prepararse para las batallas pero su hijo debía quedarse en el castillo, bien custodiado y haciendo los honores como señor interino. Pero Kenshin tenía otras ideas en mente. Estaba entusiasmado con un grupo llamado Kihetai, encabezado por Takasugi Shinsaku; pero Hiko no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Una cosa era pelear por una causa, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo desde una posición que él consideraba marginal; si Kenshin quería pelear por los imperialistas, tendría que esperar a su mayoría de edad y estar al frente de un ejército como su posición lo requería.

Y lo demás, ya lo sabemos: una violenta disputa entre los dos que terminaría con Kenshin dejando su hogar y a su hermanita, uniéndose al mentado Kihetai y luego sirviendo como hitokiri a Kogoro Katsura. Por medio de espías leales a él, Hiko siguió al tanto de los movimientos de su hijo durante esos años, casi muriendo de la vergüenza al saber a lo que se dedicaba. Con el término de la guerra y después de interminables reproches, padre e hijo se reconciliaron, pero Hiko estaba seguro de una cosa: jamás perdonaría a Kogoro Katsura por haber hecho de Kenshin un asesino de las sombras.

Hiko pensaba en todo ese repaso de su vida cuando vio que el shoji se abría para revelar a una bella joven de 16 años, de cabellos oscuros y cortos, y ataviada finamente con un bonito vestido occidental. Traía un papel en la mano.

-Chichi-ue, llegó un telegrama de Kioto. – le anunció con voz dulce, luego leyó el remitente - De parte de Shura Myoujin.

Hiko frunció el ceño. Conocía de vista a la tal Shura Myoujin ya que era asistente o algo así de Ikumatsu Kiyosato, su socia. Se preguntó qué llevaba a esa mujer a atreverse a comunicarse con él.

-Léelo para mí, querida, por favor. – le pidió a su hija.

Tsubame Himura desplegó el telegrama delicadamente.

-Excelentísimo Himura-sama, Marqués de Kahoku: Le comunico el inminente enlace de su hijo Kenshin con una joven proveniente de Hagi. – leyó la joven abriendo los ojos de par en par al enterarse de tal cosa.

Hiko se mantuvo callado durante un rato largo. Su semblante parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba inquieto. Ya tenía planes para su hijo en ese campo y el muy baka-deshi no iba a arruinárselos.

-Prepara tus cosas, Tsubame-chan. – dijo al fin con voz sepulcral - Nos vamos a Kioto.

Tsubame estaba sorprendida por las noticias, pero tampoco podía ocultar su diversión.

-Esto me impresiona, se cumplió lo improbable: Kenshin enamorado y a punto de casarse. – dijo riendo.

-Ahí no se habla de amor. – replicó su padre.

-¿Pero entonces por qué él se casaría con alguien sin dinero si no fuera por amor?

-Porque tu hermano no se da a esas cosas ridículas. – respondió él de mala gana - Además hay otros atractivos que una mujer interesada puede llegar a ofrecer a un hombre. Pero no quiero hablar de esos asuntos con mi adorada hijita.

-No soy una niña, Chichi-ue. – repuso Tsubame - Sé bien qué atractivos son esos.

-Tal vez aprendiste demasiado de ciertas cosas. Tenemos que ir a Kioto para ver qué pasa con tu hermano. Y por favor, no comentes nada de ese telegrama: a Kenshin no le gustará saber que estuvo siendo vigilado. – vio que su hija sonreía mirando el telegrama - Espero que tu sonrisa no sea por razones equivocadas.

Y la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Tsubame para adoptar una expresión ofendida.

-¿Por qué me dice esas cosas, Chichi-ue? Usted sabe cómo extraño a mi Ani-ue. – dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas - Y finalmente voy a verlo, es sólo eso. Ya no soy la misma niña ingenua de hace un par de años. Sabe que esas insinuaciones me ofenden. – se inclinó ante su padre y se retiró para ordenar preparar los equipajes, dejando a su padre pensativo.

* * *

El día había transcurrido normalmente, salvo por el telegrama que Sakura le había enviado a sus dos hijas mayores comunicándoles el enlace de Misao y Soujiro que se daría en pocas semanas. Las jóvenes saltaron de alegría y se lo comunicaron a su vez a sus novios y amigos, y fue así que se pasaron toda la jornada planificando el viaje que harían a la mañana siguiente en compañía de Kenshin, Akira y de los distantes Tae y Katsu.

Apesadumbrada, Kaoru deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran pronto, aunque costaría un poco debido a la reticencia de Katsu.

Por la noche, Tomoe estaba tan emocionada que le costaba dormir.

-Apuesto que soñaré con mi noviazgo. – decía contenta - Ahora volveremos a Hagi con buenas noticias. Mamá se desmayará cuando sepa que Akira y Kenshin pueden llegar a a ser parte de la familia.

La pena que sentía Kaoru por sus amigos se intensificó aún más al pensar en ella y Kenshin.

-¿Será? – dijo distraídamente - Cuando se trata del futuro, veo todo confuso en relación a Kenshin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no lo amas lo suficiente?

-Claro que lo amo. Amo a Kenshin lo suficiente para una vida entera. – respondió su hermana - Pero no sé, siento que aquí en Kioto o en Hagi, siempre habrá alguna encrucijada en nuestro camino. Ni yo quiero cambiar mi modo de ser, ni él quiere entenderlo. Creo que él no acepta quién soy, y yo no puedo huir de mí misma.

-Mi hermanita soñadora. – la arrulló Tomoe abrazándola - Verás que todo estará bien. – y después de darle un beso en la frente, ella y Kaoru se durmieron.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Kenshin llegó a la mansión Kiyosato para buscar lo que quedaba de las cosas de Akira cuando vio que algo extraño pasaba en el patio. Al llegar allí, abrió los ojos de manera descomunal al ver a Ikumatsu Kiyosato tirando las pertenencias del hijo en una enorme fogata que había mandado prender. Había pasado muchos días en estado catatónico ante la pérdida, pero esa tarde algo se había activado en ella haciendo emerger un sentimiento de venganza hacia quien la había renegado como madre. Y empezaría por lo que tenía cerca que fuera de él: sus propias ropas y pertenencias.

Kenshin se acercó con cautela a ella.

-¿Qué es esto, Ikumatsu-dono? – preguntó sorprendido.

Ella lo miró con indiferencia.

-Llegaste a tiempo al crematorio. – dijo con voz seca.

-Pero no puede hacer eso con las pertenencias de su hijo. – quiso razonar el ingeniero.

-¿No es esto lo que hacemos con los muertos? – se justificó la mujer con ironía - Nos libramos de lo que quedó de ellos.

-¡Pero volví para buscar sus cosas!

-Entonces ahora puedes avisarle a tu amigo que sus restos se volvieron polvo.

-¡Es un desperdicio de tiempo y de dinero! – seguía cuestionándole Kenshin - ¡Al menos hubiese donado todo eso a los pobres!

Ella lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez con fastidio.

-Haré un donativo mucho mejor para caridad, generoso y mucho más importante que estas futilidades. – le dijo - Así saldamos las cuentas con los muertos y quedamos en paz con nuestras pobres conciencias. ¿No es así, Himura-san?

Aun así, le invitó a tomar el té, y Shura no perdió el tiempo para estar a su lado, ya bastante difícil era no tener que verlo con la misma frecuencia que antes.

-Bueno, me gustaría aprovechar el momento para nuevamente agradecerle por el tiempo que me permitió ser huésped en esta casa y por los cuidados y acompañamiento en mi recuperación, Ikumatsu-dono. – dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de tomar su té lo más rápido posible para largarse de allí - Y también para decir que me iré de la ciudad y volveré a Hagi.

-¿Así de repente? – preguntó Shura con el ceño fruncido.

-Tengo que retomar las obras de la ferrovía, Shura-dono.

-Volviste a concentrarte en lo que importa, Himura-san. – agregó Ikumatsu con una sonrisa - Tu padre estaría orgulloso. ¿Te llevarás a tu pupilo?

-Pensé que Akira estaba muerto para usted. Y sí, él se va conmigo.

-Con usted y con su novia campestre, me imagino.

-Akira no estaba jugando cuando hizo su elección. – le explicó el joven - Tomoe-dono y Kaoru-dono volverán a casa y nosotros iremos con ellas. Bueno, con su permiso, tengo que volver a mi propia mansión para dejar todo en orden antes de irme.

Cuando Kenshin se marchó, Ikumatsu cambió su impasible expresión a una de odio y se volvió a Shura.

-Cancela todos nuestros compromisos. – le ordenó - Nosotras también volvemos para Hagi.

-Hasta ayer querías destruir ese lugar. – le dijo Shura, que agradecía tener que volver allí para ver qué hacer con Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Continúo queriendo. – confirmó Ikumatsu - Estando allá será más fácil.

* * *

Alegando un pequeño asunto de emergencia personal de cara al viaje, Shura se llevó a Kaede al internado donde estaba Yahiko para comunicarle la noticia y seguir trazando su plan.

-A estas alturas, Himura-sama ya habrá recibido mi telegrama, pero es obvio que no tenemos mucho tiempo, el viejo tardará en llegar. – reflexionaba ella.

-¿Y por qué no nos quedamos aquí, Madame, en la civilización? – preguntó Kaede, fastidiada - Para recibir y reverenciar a la nobleza como corresponde en vez de poner los pies en ese mugroso pueblo.

-Porque tus superioras lo quieren así, vasalla. – le espetó Shura - Y porque Hagi está en el camino de todo lo que deseo en esta vida. Ikumatsu no tendrá piedad a la hora de poseer esas tierras, y tendrá tanta riqueza que no tendrá a quién dejársela luego. Lo que tanto deseo está en camino. – y luego agregó - Y porque como mínimo, tengo que estar cerca de Ken-san. Yahiko-chan, ahí es que tú entras en acción: también tendrás que ir hasta ese fin del mundo.

-¡Busu estúpida!

-Vas a tener que buscar una manera de acabar con ese noviazgo. – le ordenó ella dejando pasar el insulto - ¡Haz cualquier cosa! Besa a Kaoru, y mejor si es frente a toda la familia.

-Esa Kaoru no es tan estúpida como crees, busu. – repuso el jovencito con aire indiferente - No como tú.

-¡Problema tuyo!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente y luego de preparar su equipaje y tomar un rápido desayuno, Kaoru fue al despacho de Aoshi Shinomori para agradecerle por su hospitalidad y toda la ayuda brindada. Aunque también quería hablar de otra cosa.

-Aoshi, quería agradecerte. – le dijo inclinándose varias veces - Desde el primer día nos brindaste tu mano. Vine a Kioto ciega, y volveré a casa llena de certezas.

-No me lo agradezcas, Kaoru. – le dijo el abogado - Ustedes llenaron la casa de vida y de lo inesperado.

-¿Y estabas preparado para lo inesperado? – quiso saber la kendoka con tono pícaro. Era su oportunidad.

-Generalmente uno reacciona ante eso.

-¿Y si llega en forma de amor?

Y Aoshi lo captó de inmediato.

-Estábamos hablando de una despedida, y ahora no sé adónde quieres llegar. – le dijo.

Kaoru suspiró.

-Aoshi, te preguntaré por última vez: ¿realmente amas a Sayo-san? – preguntó con énfasis - Si me dices que sí, volveré a Hagi armada con esa información, y te prometo que convenceré a Megumi de olvidar todo lo que descubrió aquí, en nunca más pensar en ti y en ser muy feliz. Estoy haciendo esta pregunta como forma de esclarecimiento y porque realmente siento que ustedes dos tienen que resolver esto.

Aoshi también dejó salir un suspiro.

-Te responderé de forma muy sincera, Kaoru: sí, tengo un fuerte sentimiento por Sayo, y si quieres saber si es por compromiso, te digo que no, es más que eso. – le respondió - Y es por eso que me casaré con ella.

Por un lado, se sentía afligida ante el efecto que ello causaría en Megumi; pero por otro lado, si la decisión de Aoshi era irrevocable y realmente lo hacía por amor, estaba feliz por él. Por eso no se resistió y fue a darle un abrazo al joven, cosa que lo descolocó.

-Muchas gracias por la respuesta. – se despidió ella con cariño - Entonces sé feliz, amigo.

Momentos después, el grupo partió para el viaje.

* * *

Varios días después, en Hagi…

Sakura Kamiya se había autoinvitado ella sola y a su marido a la Masión Shishio para hacerle una visita de cortesía a su futuro consuegro. Arrastró también allí a Misao, quien no podía con la vergüenza.

Encontraron al dueño de casa solo, ya que Soujiro había salido a atender una emergencia en Hagi.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó conmocionado Makoto Shishio al ver a los tres Kamiya entrando a su palacio, encabezados por Sakura, quien se acercaba a él dando saltitos.

-¡Mira que casa tan grande, Koshijiro! – cacareaba - ¡Aquí vivirá una de tus hijas! – corrió hacia el anfitrión que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro - ¡Ay, Shishio-san, Misao-chan es el primer huevo que sale de mi gallinero!

-Pero no puede irrumpir en mi palacio así como… - empezó el ex hitokiri.

-¡La casa será suya, pero la novia es mía! – le interrumpió Sakura con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suavizó su expresión mientras paseaba por los rincones - Tal vez pueda hacer una decoración digna por aquí.

-¡Disculpe, Shishio-san! – exclamó Misao inclinándose y con el rostro colorado - Usted sabe cómo es mi madre, no se lo pude impedir.

Un tranquilo Koshijiro se aproximó al todavía conmocionado hombre.

-Disculpe Shishio-san. Le traje esto para compensar la molestia y para aligerar el ambiente. – le extendió una botella de buen sake - Cuando se trata de mi mujer, créame que es lo único que resta hacer.

Suspirando resignados, los dos hombres se dispusieron a servirse el sake para tomarlo, cuando la señora Kamiya cruzó el salón hacia el grabado de Yumi Shishio, seguida de una desesperada Misao.

-¡Kami-sama! – chilló - ¡Esa mujer da un miedo!

Makoto Shishio se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia ella.

-Pues esta mujer fue quien dio a luz a su yerno, señora. – le dijo con voz educada pero sacando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Pero el pasado es pasado! – repuso Sakura - ¡Hay que tirar ese cuadro!

-Me niego.

-¡Yo también me niego a que se niegue!

-Bueno, nos negamos los dos.

-¡Pero yo porque me niego a que ese cuadro esté allí!

-Lo que nos faltaba…

Y así estuvieron discutiendo por un rato con Misao haciendo de árbitro, cuando Soujiro hizo su aparición con expresión divertida.

-Aprovechando que los dos están distraídos, me gustaría hablar contigo, Soujiro. – le dijo Koshijiro mientras se acercaba a él.

Caminaron unos metros y se sentaron en el engawa, contemplando los bellos jardines del palacio. Después de un rato en silencio y disfrutando de la vista y la brisa fresca, Soujiro habló.

-Kamiya-san, quiero decirle que mis intenciones con Misao son las mejores…

-Las mejores intenciones pueden ser poco, Soujiro. – le interrumpió él endureciendo la voz - Sé que eres o eras un conquistador, por eso quiero pedirte que no lastimes a mi hija: la ira de los Kamiya siempre está guardada bajo siete llaves, pero es usada cuando se cree necesario.

-Si ésa es su preocupación, puede quedarse tranquilo. – le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa genuina - Hice una elección de vida y no hay momento en que Misao no esté en mis pensamientos. Kamiya-san, amo a su hija más de lo que se puede amar a alguien.

Koshijiro Kamiya soltó una risita.

-Me impresionaste, muchacho. – le dijo sinceramente - Me gustan las palabras bonitas, aunque no me dejo engañar por ellas. Pero lo más importante es que vi sentimientos en las tuyas. Voy a confiar. – y escuchando que la discusión por el cuadro subía de tono, ambos entraron con una gran gota en la cabeza para ayudar a Misao.

* * *

Durante la cena en casa de los Kamiya, Sakura seguía rumiando por la pelea con Makoto Shishio.

-¡Qué hombre egoísta! – exclamaba ofendida - ¿Qué tiene de malo que la madre de la novia quiera poner un poco de orden en su casa?

-La casa es de él, no tuya, y además, la hija es tuya, no de él. – trató de razonar su marido.

-Uno se casa también con la familia, entonces se puede todo.

-Mamá, si Shishio-san viviera aquí, ¿te gustaría que empezara a fisgonear tus cosas? – intervino Misao, algo molesta.

-¡Es diferente! – graznó su madre - ¡Aquí no hay nada!

De repente, una voz risueña se escuchó afuera.

-¡Llegamos!

Koshijiro, Sakura, Misao, Tokio y Chizuru se levantaron de sus puestos y salieron como balas a la entrada de la casa, reconociendo la voz. La voz de Tomoe.

-¡NIÑAS! – clamó su madre con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos! – exclamó Koshijiro muy feliz, viendo cómo sus hijas se abalanzaban sobre sus hermanas mayores.

-Es un placer, Kamiya-san. – dijo Akira haciendo una profunda inclinación.

-Kiyosato-san, Himura-san… - chillaba Sakura entusiasmada - ¡TAE-CHAN! ¡KATSU-KUN! ¡Entremos todos!

Viendo la emoción general, Kenshin supo que ésa era su oportunidad.

-Sakura-dono, Kamiya-dono. – llamó y todos se detuvieron a verlo atentamente - Discúlpenme, pero me gustaría aprovechar que están todos aquí reunidos para hacer una propuesta muy especial. – se dirigió a su novia, quien lo miraba confundida - Kaoru-dono, puede parecer impulsivo de mi parte, pero lo aprendí de ti, y me gustaría aprender muchas otras cosas por el resto de mi vida. – luego, para terror de Kaoru y alegría de Sakura, puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó un hermoso anillo - Kaoru Kamiya, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Silencio.

No había palabras para describir el congelamiento sufrido por los presentes. Akira, Tomoe, Tae, Katsu y Koshijiro, que si bien sabían de la relación entre esos dos, no esperaban a que Kenshin se manejara de esa manera tan espontánea; y ni qué decir de Sakura, Misao, Tokio y Chizuru, que de plano no sabían nada y estaban pasmadas.

Y Kaoru ni hablar… Amaba a Kenshin y estaba muy segura de ello, pero sus propias inseguridades respecto a su relación y su futuro la afectaban, además de que era inevitable sentir cierta incomodidad en ese momento y frente a toda la familia. Lo que para la mayoría de las jóvenes era el pedido de matrimonio perfecto, para ella era una fuente de vergüenza y hasta de enojo, ya que era algo que sólo él había decidido.

Y lo sacó a relucir.

-No, Kenshin…no… - farfulló entre apenada y decepcionada - No entiendo por qué decidiste hacerme una propuesta así delante de todo el mundo sin haberme consultado antes… - se dio la vuelta y entró a su casa.

Sakura se desmayó de la impresión y de la furia, mientras que Kenshin entraba a la casa detrás de ella con los ojos dorados echando fuego.

Los que quedaron afuera seguían con cara de palo. Y Akira, como siempre, sintió que tenía que salir a salvar las papas.

-¡Calma, calma! ¡Porque la noche aún no acabó! – exclamó queriendo animar a los demás - A fin de cuentas Tomoe y yo vinimos de Kioto con un propósito. No sé si ésta es la mejor ocasión para hacerlo, pero es un deber calmar el corazón de mi suegra. – Sakura volvía en sí al escuchar la voz conciliadora de Akira, sospechando inmediatamente lo que se venía - Y no hay nada mejor que estén aquí todos presentes. Con permiso, Kamiya-san, Sakura-san: Tomoe Kamiya, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – repitió el mismo procedimiento que su amigo pero dirigiéndose a su propio amor.

Roja como un tomate, Tomoe moría por gritar que sí, pero miró indecisa a sus padres, buscando algún signo de aprobación. Su padre lo captó.

-Tomoe-chan, si es tu voluntad, tienes nuestro consentimiento. – dijo Koshijiro con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por Kaoru.

-¡Eso! – chilló Sakura, quien estaba en brazos de sus otras hijas y Tae, mientras su marido y Katsu la abanicaban.

Dichosa, Tomoe miró a los ojos a su amado Akira.

-Es lo que más quiero en la vida. – le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y Sakura volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, las cosas no marchaban bien para Kaoru y Kenshin.

-¿Cómo puedes tener el valor de hacer eso conmigo? – le reclamó el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a la sala - ¿De rechazarme así? – estaba totalmente furibundo y avergonzado.

Kaoru lo enfrentó.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba! – le reclamó - ¡No debiste hacerme esa propuesta sin haberme preguntado antes!

-¡Eres una persona que hace lo que quiere sin considerar a los demás! – exclamó Kenshin - ¿Por qué me niegas ese derecho? ¡Justo cuando intentaba ser sorprendente, romántico…! ¿Qué es lo que esperabas, si te amo?

Kaoru suavizó su mirada y trató de ser lo más comprensiva posible.

-Yo también te amo, Kenshin… pero todo esto va muy rápido. – trató de explicarle - Sabes… tengo planes de regresar a Kioto, para terminar mi instrucción como maestra de kendo…

-Así que nuestros planes no coinciden…

-Claro que coinciden…pero el paso del casamiento es uno muy grande. – prosiguió ella - Quiero conquistar otras cosas ahora mismo, pero nadie dice que no tengamos que estar juntos… sólo quiero ser independiente, Kenshin: no es una opción, es una necesidad…

Pero él pensaba en sus propias cuestiones y no la escuchaba.

-Pensé que podrías quedar aturdida por el pedido, pero no ofendida… - decía entre dientes, con amargura - ¡Y eso que no es natural que alguien de mi clase social se proponga a alguien de tu clase social! Eso involucra tantas cosas…

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-No puedo creer que lo que dices sea un factor entre los dos. – dijo con voz quebrada.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué querías?! – rugió él - ¿Qué me regocijara con la situación precaria de tu familia?

Eso fue demasiado para Kaoru. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarle eso en cara, como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor? Se sintió indignada al pensar que él pudiera ver a su familia como un obstáculo para su felicidad.

-¡Pues no sabía que al pedirme casamiento frente a mi familia, que consideras baja e inferior, estabas sometiéndote a un sacrificio tan grande! – le espetó, furiosa.

Y Kenshin no cedía. Estaba cegado por la rabia y el desconcierto. Había estado tan seguro de su éxito.

-¡Es que hay ciertas cosas que no podemos desconsiderar! – replicó él - ¡El hecho de que seas una mujer difícil, por ejemplo, es una de ellas! ¡El hecho de que tengas opiniones que no son propiamente agradables! ¡Tener actitudes provocadoras e inexplicables para una joven de familia!

-O sea… una mujer intratable. – concluyó Kaoru tristemente - Una persona con la que no es fácil encantarse. ¿Es eso?

Y lo peor de todo es que Kenshin le daba la razón, como si fuera algo con lo que él se había visto obligado a aguantar, pero que ahora podía sacar y desahogar.

-Sí, eres una mujer difícil, sí. – le contestó - ¡Pero aun así, pasando por encima de mi propia razón, pasando por encima de mi propia personalidad más discreta que la tuya, me enamoré de ti! ¡Acabé de pedirte matrimonio y fui rechazado, Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos ante esas palabras.

-Pues yo me alegro de haberme enamorado de tu personalidad tan maravillosa y discreta. – le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos - No te va a hacer difícil aceptar mi no, y no te será difícil dejar de gustar de mí, con todos los defectos que tengo.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos con su "sinceridad", y corrió hasta donde ella estaba parada para arrodillarse y abrazarle la cintura.

-Disculpa, fui grosero e insensible. – le rogó apenado - Pero descubrí que no te amo a pesar de eso, sino que te amo por causa de eso.

-Tus disculpas pueden ser sinceras en la razón, pero no es lo que sientes.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – inquirió él volviendo a enojarse y tratando de que ella lo entendiera - Estoy aquí ante ti, de rodillas. A tus pies. Kaoru-dono, yo soy el resultado de mi mundo y tú eres el resultado del tuyo, no tenemos cómo huir de eso y lo lamento.

La kendoka se zafó de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

-Yo también lo lamento. – dijo - Pero también recuerdo cómo fue todo cuando te conocí: tu orgullo, tu prejuicio…

-Estoy seguro de que no fue sólo eso.

-La primera vez que te vi, tu manera de ser era tal que me sorprendí con tu arrogancia, tus desdén por los sentimientos de los demás… - empezó a decir mientras sollozaba - Pero me ilusioné, me engañé, lo tomé todo como sinceridad, pero si ése es tu concepto de sinceridad, sólo puedo decirte una cosa: eres el último hombre con el que me casaría.

Un silencio pesado cayó entre los dos, dejando a Kenshin de piedra y herido de muerte al escuchar eso, y a Kaoru destrozada ante la cruda realidad de su relación y el muro inquebrantable que sus posiciones imponían entre ellos.

El pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, pues temía que su voz quebrada lo traicionara. Se levantó con la cabeza gacha y con el flequillo tapándole los ojos llenos de angustia.

-Creo que dijiste bastante y entiendo tus sentimientos, de la misma manera que me avergüenzo de los míos. – dijo con voz ronca - Discúlpame si te hice perder el tiempo, te deseo lo mejor para la vida que tanto deseas. – se inclinó y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Mientras seguían tratando de reanimar a Sakura, todos los que estaban afuera dieron un respingo al ver al pelirrojo salir de la casa hecho una furia hacia su carruaje y sin hablar con nadie. Akira trató de darle alcance en vano.

-¡Kenshin! – lo llamaba - ¡Kenshin, amigo, espera!

Luego, deshaciéndose en disculpas a la familia, se dispuso a darle alcance junto a Tae y Katsu en el otro carruaje que tenían.

Las hermanas Kamiya entraron como rayos en la casa para encontrar a Kaoru llorando sobre el tatami de la sala.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – gritaron mientras la abrazaban.

-¡Nuestras diferencias prevalecieron! – gemía ella - ¡Perdón, lo arruiné todo para ustedes!

-¡No digas eso! – le dijo Chizuru.

\- ¡Estamos juntas en la alegría y la tristeza! – aseveró Tomoe.

-¡Moríamos de nostalgia por verte! – le aseguró Misao.

Mientras Koshijiro llevaba en brazos a sus esposa hasta la habitación y dejaba a sus hijas consolar a su hermana, Kaoru, algo más calmada, miró a su hermana Tokio.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Tokio-chan? – quiso saber con una sonrisa débil.

-Pues lo mío con Enishi-kun va cada vez más serio. – respondió la otra alegremente mientras Chizuru rodaba los ojos.

-Tokio-chan, ten cuidado. – le advirtió Kaoru preocupada - Porque a pesar de mi pelea con Kenshin confío mucho en su sentido de la justicia. Y creo que hay algo más en su historia con Yukishiro-san.

Pero eso no hizo más que enfadar a la joven.

-¿Entonces te quedas con lo que te interesa de Himura-san? – inquirió - Por lo visto elegiste la parte de él más tendenciosa sobre mi novio. – se levantó indignada y se retiró de la sala.

-¡No, Tokio-chan, disculpa! – exclamó Kaoru con tristeza. Qué manera de llegar de esa manera a casa, y qué manera de que algo que debiera ser motivo de alegría, lo terminara siendo de discordia para los involucrados.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo en que se daba la discusión entre Kaoru y Kenshin, Ikumatsu, Shura y Kaede llegaron a la mansión. Minutos después, Kenshin entró de un portazo claramente nervioso, pero se sorprendió al ver a Shura y a Kaede allí.

-No sabía que volverían tan pronto a Hagi. – dijo como si no le importara.

-Vinimos lo más rápido posible, Himu… ¿está todo bien? – se preocupó Shura dulcemente.

-No, no está nada bien. – espetó Kenshin con furia renovada - Con permiso. – y subió las escaleras como un torbellino.

Con una media sonrisa, Kaede se acercó disimuladamente a Shura.

-Si está mal para él, está maravilloso para Madame. – le murmuró.

-Es talento, Kaede. – replicó Shura feliz - Puedo perder algunas batallas pero la victoria será siempre mía.

En ese momento entró el resto de la comitiva, conformada por Akira, Tae y Katsu.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Akira a las dos mujeres.

Pero antes de que Shura pudiera responderle, una voz autoritaria y llena de amargura se hizo escuchar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le reclamó Ikumatsu Kiyosato a su hijo, apareciendo de la nada - Cortaste tus lazos sanguíneos por esa joven, yo también cortaré los míos. Así que ya nada de lo que está aquí es tuyo.

Akira entendió que estaba siendo expulsado de su casa. Él y sus amigos.

-Qué triste Okaa-sama, pero si es lo que quieres, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada - Iré a la posada del pueblo. – y se dio la vuelta saliendo con sus amigos.

-¿Así que la posada del pueblo? – reflexionó Ikumatsu. Y mandó llamar a un muchacho para hacer un recado.

* * *

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la posada, el encargado les dijo muy apenado que absolutamente todas las habitaciones habían sido reservadas urgentemente por la Reina del Arroz, Ikumatsu Kiyosato. Akira percibió que su madre estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible y sospechaba que ése era el motivo de su aparición en Hagi. Estaba furioso y trataba de pensar tanto como su estado le permitía.

-Lo único que nos queda es acomodarnos en el carruaje. – dijo Tae una vez que el trío estaba afuera en la acera mirándose los rostros sin saber qué hacer – Ya no tengo casa aquí y no sé qué tan dispuestos estén los vecinos a recibirnos.

-Podríamos ir a casa de los Sagara. – Katsu recordó a su antigua familia – Sin duda será sorpresivo para ellos, pero no dudo en que nos hagan un pequeño espacio.

Pero Akira tenía otro plan en mente y los miró con una sonrisa macabra. Los otros dos se estremecieron.

-Si es guerra lo que Ikumatsu Kiyosato quiere, entonces vamos a recurrir a su peor enemigo. – dijo resuelto.

Y fue así que llegaron al último lugar que la misma Ikumatsu Kiyosato esperaba a que llegaran: el castillo Katsura.

Fueron recibidos por los tres dueños de casa.

-Buenas noches. – saludó Akira con una profunda reverencia - Disculpen la intromisión, especialmente a la hora de la cena.

-¿Qué haces aquí, jovencito? – preguntó el Barón Gensai de mala gana.

-¡Ojii-sama! – se escandalizó Megumi ante la falta de modales de su abuelo.

Akira sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Le puedo explicar, Barón: estoy pasando problemas con mi madre, Ikumatsu Kiyosato, por lo cual ella me prohíbe la entrada a la casa. – explicó amablemente - Fuimos al hotel del pueblo, y ella boicoteó mi hospedaje y el de mis amigos. Y pensé si por favor, podrían hospedarnos en su hogar.

A pesar de que las peleas de familia eran muy malas noticias, Megumi no pudo evitar alegrarse de que hubieran pensado en ellos a la hora de recurrir a alguien.

-¡Las puertas de este castillo estarán siempre abiertas para recibir amigos! – exclamó feliz.

-¡Pero yo no quiero convivir con un Kiyosato bajo el mismo techo! – protestó el viejo.

Megumi lo volvió a mirar pasmada.

-¿Pero por qué esa actitud, Ojii-sama? – lo regañó - ¿Acaso tenemos algún problema con la familia de Akira?

-Ninguno, hija mía. – intervino Kogoro, luego se dirigió al joven - Por lo visto tu madre está de vuelta en Hagi.

-Vino tras mis pasos. – dijo Akira - Está decidida a poner trabas en mi camino.

-Cosa que hace con todo el mundo. – comentó el anciano como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mi padre se preocupa mucho por esas cuestiones familiares, por eso cree que no debe meterse. – trató de explicar Kogoro Katsura para aplacar los ánimos del Barón y evitar que Megumi sospechara - ¡Pero claro que son todos bienvenidos en este castillo! – luego le susurró a su padre mientras su hija llevaba a los invitados al comedor para cenar - Debes contenerte, Otou-sama. Megumi-chan no sabe nada de nuestros problemas con Ikumatsu-san.

El viejo Barón sólo asintió molesto y resignado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Akira seguía agradeciendo la hospitalidad de los Katsura.

-No tengo cómo agradecerles, Megumi-san, Katsura-san, Barón. – decía - Sólo con mi lealtad.

-¿Pero tu madre es de tener esos arranques, Akira? – Kogoro estaba muy interesado en esas cuestiones - Parece una mujer tan sobria.

-Siempre y cuando no sea contrariada. – replicó el muchacho - Ahora está herida de muerte por mí.

-Creo que siendo todavía joven y deseable, debería dejar de lado esas austeridades de Reina del Arroz. – opinó Tae coquetamente.

Megumi estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-O sea, un romance. – dijo con tono soñador - Falta romance en la vida de la Reina del Arroz, con todo respeto, Akira.

-¿Quién querría amar a una mujer tan dura como ella? – se quejó el Barón Gensai, fastidiado.

-¡Ojii-sama! – lo reprendió su nieta, cansada de los desplantes inauditos de su abuelo - ¡Akira es su hijo!

-En estas circunstancias, he de concordar con el Barón. – dijo el aludido intentando calmar las aguas - Para algunas mujeres no todo es el amor, como vimos ayer en Kaoru.

Megumi frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa con Kaoru? – quiso saber.

-Ayer presenciamos un triste espectáculo para Kenshin. – explicó Katsu - Delante de la familia y de todos, Kaoru rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio.

La joven noble casi se cayó para atrás con la noticia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kaoru rechazó un pedido de Kenshin?! – se alteró y quiso levantarse para ir de inmediato a hacerle una visita - ¡Con permiso, necesito hablar con ella…! – no llegó a terminar lo que decía ya que Kaoru irrumpió con el rostro pálido y triste.

-No hace falta. Ya estoy aquí. – dijo - Perdonen que entre de esta manera… Megumi, necesito hablar contigo…

* * *

En la cocina de la mansión Kiyosato, Shura festejaba los últimos acontecimientos con Kaede.

-Muero por ver a Akira-kun mendigar por un lugar donde dormir. – decía mientras reía.

En ese momento entró Yahiko hecho un demonio.

-¡Busu! ¡Anoche en el hotel los cuartos estaban todos reservados! – le reclamó airado - ¡Tuve que dormir en la calle!

Su madrastra lo miró con indiferencia.

-No me interesa. Búscate algún lugar lejos de aquí. – le dijo de mala manera - Además, ya ni eres necesario, porque Ken-san y esa Kaoru ya rompieron. O sea, que hicieron el trabajo por ti. – y le enfatizó - Ni siquiera debo pagarte.

-¡A mí me devuelves el dojo y la espada, maldita busu! – gritaba el jovencito mientras era empujado por Kaede hacia la puerta trasera.

* * *

Kaoru y Megumi se encerraron en la habitación de esta última. La joven Katsura estaba anonadada.

-No sé por qué estás sufriendo tanto. – decía ella con fastidio - Kaoru, ¿por qué no lo piensas un poco sobre el pedido de casamiento de Kenshin?

-Ese no es el motivo de mi sufrimiento. – repuso la kendoka con ojos llorosos - Estoy triste y disconforme con lo que escuché de él: la distinción entre nuestros mundos y su falta de entendimiento sobre mí. Megumi, él no podía haberme pedido casamiento frente a mis padres sin antes haberlo consultado conmigo.

-Pero lo hizo según lo que él conoce del universo femenino. – trató de explicarle su amiga - La mayoría de las jóvenes sueñan con casarse, Kaoru.

-Sí, pero yo no. ¡Y Kenshin siempre duro con mi deseo de independencia! – exclamó Kaoru - ¡Y ni se le pasó por la cabeza que yo pudiera rechazarlo! ¡Porque para él, dada mi condición de inferior, debería agradecer el favor que hace al casarse conmigo! ¿Es eso amor, Megumi?

Un golpeteo en el shoji interrumpió la conversación. Era una de las sirvientas de la familia.

-Con permiso, Himura-san quiere hablar con usted, Megumi-sama. – anunció.

Kaoru se volvió incrédula hacia su amiga.

-¡¿Kenshin?! – se extrañó - ¡¿Qué es lo que él quiere contigo?!

-No sé… espera que iré a ver y vuelvo pronto… - murmuró ella y se fue a recibir a la visita.

Lo vio esperándola en la sala, con ojeras pronunciadas y una expresión de ultratumba.

-¡Kenshin! – saludó Megumi sorprendida - ¿A qué debo la visita?

-No la voy a demorar, Megumi-dono. – dijo el pelirrojo - Vine por un nuevo consejo que repare el primero que me dio.

-¿Cómo?

-Todo salió mal, Megumi-dono. – prosiguió él, visiblemente decepcionado - Kaoru-dono no sólo rechazó mi pedido de casamiento, sino que terminó herida y atacada. Usted se equivocó al aconsejarme que le pidiera matrimonio.

En ese instante se escuchó un ligero ruido, y tanto Kenshin como Megumi se dieron la vuelta para ver a una Kaoru que los miraba atónita, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – exclamó enojada - ¡¿Megumi, acaso hiciste eso?!

Megumi tragó saliva y sintió que estaba más que metida en problemas.


	17. Capítulo 17

Nuevo capítulo!

 **Ane himura:** Gracias por el comentario. Uff, te advierto que tengo planeado que este fic sea largo, por lo cual habrá más problemas e intrigas. ¡A prepararse XD! Espero que este te guste, saludos!

* * *

La decepción era visible en el rostro de Kaoru, mirando a uno y a otro.

-Y tú, Kenshin… - se dirigió al pelirrojo - Ahora haces todo lo que Megumi ordena.

-Ella me dio un consejo, que dicho sea de paso iba en contra de mi deseo. - le explicó Kenshin tranquilamente - Entonces tomé coraje y te hice la propuesta, pero después de nuestra conversación de anoche… todavía no entiendo en qué me equivoqué, en qué nos equivocamos…

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Y de qué se trataba ese consejo? - inquirió y a continuación miró a su amiga - Prefiero confiar en lo que tengas que decirme, Megumi, y no en las conclusiones que estoy sacando.

Megumi estaba angustiada ante lo que se venía, pero juntó valor y se dispuso a admitir lo que había hecho.

-Fue lo que escuchaste, Kaoru. - dijo - Fui detrás de Kenshin y lo convencí de que pidiera tu mano en matrimonio, pero hice todo eso por tu bien, amiga.

La kendoka se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida ante lo dicho y empezando a enfadarse por el hecho de que todo el mundo se sentía con derecho a meterse en su vida.

-Megumi, ¿tú también? - exclamó, y luego volvió a pasar la mirada de uno a otro molesta - ¿Qué es esa tontería de ustedes dos de querer mi bien?

Kenshin suspiró derrotado.

-Las dejo a solas. - se despidió - Es evidente que cada encuentro con Kaoru-dono deja más en evidencia que no coincidimos en nada, tal vez la amistad de ustedes sí tenga salvación. Con permiso. - y se fue.

Una vez que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Megumi comenzó a explicarse sin parar.

-Yo estaba alterada después de haber sido rechazada por Aoshi, Kaoru. - farfullaba angustiada - Para mí fue muy frustrante y triste… ¿sabes por qué? Porque perdí parte de nuestra historia, y eso me dejó un vacío muy grande y no quería que pasases por lo mismo. Y luego…me arrebaté… por mí y por ti, que estabas tan fascinada por otras cosas...

-Otras cosas que a ti no te encantan. - la interrumpió Kaoru con voz y mirada duras - Otras cosas que tú no entiendes y prefieres ignorar.

-¡Y admito que no lo entiendo!

-Megumi, yo tampoco entiendo ese desvarío por el casamiento. - contraatacó la joven Kamiya - Yo usaría mi riqueza e influencia de otro modo, ya que muchas veces te veía entusiasmada por boberías. - y añadió - Pero, aun así, nunca me metí en tus cosas o te quise hacer cambiar de opinión.

Megumi se sintió algo ofendida al escuchar de la boca de su mejor amiga que para ella fuera una bobería lo que la joven noble consideraba una misión para hacer felices a los demás. Aun así, dejó ello a un lado y siguió defendiendo lo que creía correcto y su amistad.

-Sólo intercedí al amor, Kaoru. - replicó con ojos húmedos - Sólo quería ayudarlos a ti y a Kenshin a encontrarse en medio de esa ceguera de las que son víctimas tantas parejas.

Eso sólo incrementó la ira de Kaoru.

-¿Y qué visión privilegiada es esa que hace que te metas en la vida de los otros? - increpó - Porque si hablamos de tu vida…

-¡Perdóname, Kaoru! - Megumi ya lloraba - Pensé que el final de esta historia se coronaría con un casamiento entre tú y Kenshin.

-Claro, como todos los que arreglas. - le contestó Kaoru - Porque al final de cuentas, el matrimonio es la única garantía que todos tienen de felicidad. - y se corrigió con ironía - No, disculpa, todos no: sólo las mujeres.

-Kaoru, yo sé que no hay manera de poder reparar mi error, pero no hagas de nuestras diferencias una masacre.

-Tú me masacraste ignorando nuestras diferencias. - repuso la kendoka con furia contenida - Esa indiferencia tuya, que llamas afecto, sólo probó una cosa, Megumi: que quieres controlar mi vida tanto como la de Kenshin. Además, ¿cuándo pretendías contarme todo eso?

La joven Katsura bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

-Tal vez nunca. - admitió.

-Nunca. - repitió Kaoru, con su flequillo ensombreciendo los ojos.

-Porque pensé que estaba colaborando con tu suerte… que estaba colaborado al amor. - trató de explicarse Megumi una vez más - Reconstruyendo las alas de una relación que estaba volando para el lado equivocado, Kaoru. Y la vida es mucho más fácil cuando sabemos dónde está el cariño que necesitamos. Sólo quería ayudarte…

-Parece que esperamos cosas muy diferentes de la vida, Megumi. - la cortó Kaoru - Principalmente ahora que en breve volveré a Kioto, y tú ya hiciste de todo para sacarme de esa ciudad. ¡Hasta intrigaste con Kenshin a mis espaldas!

-¡No intrigué en tu contra, Kaoru! - exclamó su amiga, sumida en lágrimas - ¡Lo hice todo por tu bien!

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Por mi bien! - gritó Kaoru con cólera, sintiéndose lastimada y traicionada - ¡Lo peor de todo es que no tuve que indagar mucho para saber que es verdad! Y todo por la misma razón, Megumi: porque no te gusta mi estilo de vida. No sé si podamos convivir con esa discordancia entre nosotras, sobre lo que es mejor para mí. Estos últimos acontecimientos me hicieron ver que no puedo dejar que nada ni nadie sea un obstáculo para lo que quiero en mi futuro. - ella también estaba llorando a esas alturas - Me duele mucho hacer esto, Megumi, pero creo que ya no podemos ser amigas. - y tan rápido como terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse de allí.

-Kaoru… - gimió Megumi tratando de darle alcance.

El sonido de la puerta azotada le indicó que ya no podría hacerlo.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru, espera!

* * *

Estoico, Kenshin atravesaba el gran patio del Castillo Katsura hacia su carruaje cuando de pronto vio a alguien conocido regando unas flores a un lado del patio. Se sorprendió al verlo.

-Buen día, Sanosuke. - saludó. Aunque no le caía bien, era inevitable que le dirigiera la palabra, ya que estaban a escasos metros.

-¿Cómo está, Himura-san? - respondió el joven con cautela.

-Por lo visto consiguió un nuevo empleo. - observó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, estoy muy bien aquí.

-Qué bueno. - dijo el otro con indiferencia - Sea muy profesional y buena suerte. - iba a seguir su camino. Pero Sano no lo permitió, pues quería saber algo.

-¡Himura-san! - lo llamó - ¿Jo-chan vino con usted?

El rostro impasible de Kenshin se crispó ante la mención de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-dono está aquí pero no vino conmigo. - dijo simplemente - Está libre inclusive para su cortejo. - y fue allí que rápidamente se fue, sin dejar tiempo a más preguntas y dejando a Sano boquiabierto y contento.

Un rato después, Kaoru también pasó por ahí. Vio a su amigo y dejó salir su mejor sonrisa para saludarlo.

-¡Sano! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Jo-chan! - bramó Sanosuke eufórico - ¡Ahora que volviste, mejor!

-Sí, pero por poco tiempo. - explicó ella - Vine para la boda de Misao y enseguida me regreso a Kioto.

-¡Kioto! ¡Genial! ¿Vamos juntos? - empezó Sano con la perorata; no podía ocultar su emoción - Vi que ese Kenshin se iba porque los dos pelearon.

Ahora el turno de Kaoru para que se le crispara el rostro.

-¡Sano! Si por eso crees que estoy disponible, quiero que sepas que nada cambió. - lo regañó - Amo mucho a Kenshin a pesar de haber terminado con él.

Y Sano se tuvo que tranquilizar, algo desilusionado.

-¡Jo-chan! Sólo estaba ofreciendo mi hombro en caso de tristeza. - repuso - Hace tiempo que entendí y acepté esa cuestión de ser sólo amigos. - era medio verdad, medio mentira - A no ser que pienses que no sirvo ni para eso.

Kaoru le sonrió y le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Entonces sigo aceptando tu amistad. - rió.

-¿Y sobre la otra oferta, la de ir a la gran ciudad juntos?

-No me parece mala idea, pero debes entender que ahora no estoy en un buen momento para tomar decisiones. - respondió la joven, luego se despidió - Nos vemos.

* * *

Hajime Saito descansaba apaciblemente en su casa cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Con disgusto vio que era nada más y nada menos que Shogo Amakusa.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Amakusa? - preguntó el Coronel con frialdad.

Su interlocutor no hizo caso de su hostilidad.

-Estamos pasando de casa en casa en Hagi, comenzando por la de nuestro honrado Coronel, ya que queremos organizar una reunión para discutir sobre la amenaza que representa el Jinete Negro. - explicó Amakusa con autosuficiencia - Una reunión de emergencia. Nuestra comunidad tiene que hacer algo. Y como eres la persona más importante de la ciudad, me parece que aquí en tu casa estará mejor.

Saito estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, pero se quedó a mitad de camino.

-¿Aquí? - preguntó perplejo.

-Si no te molesta, hoy a las 7 de la noche, Saito. - le dijo el hombre, y sin darle tiempo a replicar, agregó - Avisaré a todos.

El Coronel suspiró. Sí que Amakusa nunca se cansaría de su cruzada contra el Jinete Negro. Pero no le permitiría que hiciera inflamar a todo el pueblo; él era la Justicia, y la haría cumplir, y más aún en tipos sucios como el empresario.

* * *

Kaoru no terminó de poner un pie en su casa al regresar, y su madre ya la tenía llevándola del brazo hasta sentarla en el tatami.

-¡Ahora no te me escapas y vamos a hablar! - chilló furiosa.

-¡Calma! - advirtió Koshijiro, quien llegaba detrás de ella.

Sakura no le hizo caso, y cernió toda su rabia y frustración hacia su hija, quien miraba indiferente hacia un punto cualquiera, esperando a que pasara el reproche.

-¡Ahora me dices cuál es tu excusa para no aceptar esa propuesta de casamiento! - exigió su madre - ¡Me quieres matar! ¡¿Por qué rechazaste a un hombre como Himura-san?!

Al fin Kaoru la miró, disgustada.

-¡Pero mamá! - protestó - ¡Si ni te gustaba!

-Antipático siempre me cayó pero, ¡Kami-sama! ¡Es rico y a esos hombres no hay que negarles nada! ¡Nunca!

-¡Mamá, por favor!

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - quiso saber Sakura fingiendo descompensación - ¿No tienes ninguna consideración con mis pobres nervios?

-Este asunto con Kenshin tiene que ver con mis sueños y con mis propios planes. - fue lo único que respondió su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Deja a la niña, Sakura. - intervino su marido - Es su vida.

-¿Cómo que su vida? - chilló la otra indignada - ¡La vida de cada una de nuestras hijas es nuestra también! ¡Y encima un noble, Koshijiro! ¿Adónde vamos a encontrar a otro igual?

-Ella no hablará, mamá. - dijo Tokio, quien apareció alarmada por los chillidos de su madre - Kaoru-chan piensa que es mejor que todo el mundo aquí en casa. Mi novio, por ejemplo, no pasó por su justo juicio.

Kaoru resopló enojada. Absolutamente todo el mundo se preocupaba más por un matrimonio conveniente y sus propios beneficios que por su bienestar y sus sueños. Nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía ella.

-Con permiso. - dijo con rencor para dirigirse corriendo a su cuarto.

Como Kaoru ya se había ido, Sakura se descargó con su marido.

-¡Koshijiro, todo esto es por tu culpa! - le reclamó - ¡La criaste como si fuera un hombre! ¡Y mira en qué resultó toda esa autonomía física e intelectual!

Toda su alharaca fue interrumpida por unos porrazos en la puerta principal. Sakura cambió completamente de semblante, con esperanzas de que Kenshin no se rindiera a la hora de pedirle la mano de Kaoru, o que por lo menos fuera Akira o algún otro pretendiente más para sus hijas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

-¡Amakusa-san! - se sorprendió - ¡Entre, por favor!

En ese momento, Tokio estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación, pero al escuchar la llegada de ese hombre, decidió quedarse a averiguar qué pretendía yendo a su hogar.

-Sakura-san, Kamiya-san. - saludó Shogo Amakusa - Quiero invitarlos a una reunión hoy en casa del Coronel Saito: vamos a hablar del peligro latente en Hagi que es ese Jinete Negro.

Sakura y Koshijiro se miraron sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-¡¿Pero qué peligro?! - saltó Tokio sin poder contenerse - ¡Si es un héroe!

-Infelizmente, señorita, no todos creen lo mismo que usted, y por eso mismo nos reuniremos. - le dijo el hombre con frialdad - ¿Podemos contar con sus presencias? Estamos invitando a todos los habitantes.

-Estaremos allí. - aceptó Koshijiro - Pero Amakusa-san, no vamos a juzgar a un hombre sin pruebas.

-No es nuestra intención, Kamiya-san. - repuso Amakusa con una sonrisa falsa - Tokio-san, quédese tranquila: no prenderemos ninguna fogata ni lincharemos a nadie.

-No puedo estar muy segura de ello. - masculló la joven con desconfianza.

* * *

Mientras, en la obra de ferrocarril, Kenshin y Akira comentaban los últimos acontecimientos.

-Me cerró las puertas en las narices y está minando mis posibilidades de vida. - le explicaba Akira a su amigo respecto al dilema con su madre - Así es como Ikumatsu Kiyosato lidia con sus adversarios, amigo. Y me está saboteando, esperando que salga de la trinchera rendido.

-Ikumatsu-dono tiene sus métodos, muchas veces cuestionables… - lo apoyó el ingeniero - ¡Pero tú eres su hijo! ¡Tienes tus derechos! Hablaré con ella.

-Te lo agradezco. - dijo Akira - Pero no te precipites por mí, sé que tienes tus propios problemas y tus angustias. ¿Qué pasó con Kaoru anoche?

A Kenshin se le agrió el rostro nuevamente.

-Hablamos de cosas que es mejor no haber dicho. - dijo con amargura - Kaoru-dono dice que me ama, pero me coloca en el último lugar en su lista de prioridades. No sé lidiar con eso, y tampoco lo entiendo.

Akira lo miró comprensivo.

-Déjame decirte amigo: nunca antes te vi tan sonriente como lo estabas al lado de Kaoru. - expresó - Nunca fuiste tan optimista y generoso con la vida, nunca luchaste por un lugar en el mundo si no valía la pena luchar por él, y ese lugar por el que luchaste es donde vive ese amor.

Kenshin asintió con tristeza.

-Te agradezco el consejo, pero la última vez que hice caso a uno fue el peor día de mi vida. - dijo - Tú estuviste allí y lo viste.

Ambos hombres se miraron largo y tendido, procesando todo lo vivido hasta ahora.

* * *

Después de visitar a algunos amigos cada uno por su lado, Tae y Katsu se encontraron en pleno centro de Hagi, e inevitablemente, tuvieron que compartir el regreso al castillo. Empezaron su caminata con cierta incomodidad, pues ninguno hablaba y cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Tae sintiéndose culpable y Katsu aun tratando de asimilar que se había vuelto a encontrar con la mujer que amaba después de tantos años. Pero Tae decidió dar comienzo a la conversación con cualquier tópico de por medio, para luego ir llevándolo a lo que importaba.

Además, era hora de resolver poco a poco las cosas entre ellos.

-Escuché que eres un artista de renombre en Tokio, Katsu. - empezó tímidamente la castaña.

-Sí, me ha ido bien. - comentó él indiferente – Siempre me gustó dibujar, era algo que bien sabías.

Tae agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-Luché por mis sueños. - prosiguió Katsu – No me dejé vencer ni persuadir por nadie, y ahora he aquí el resultado: no sólo soy un artista con gran reputación, sino que también he podido hacerme de una holgada fortuna. - y añadió con intención - Soy el partido soñado que antes no era.

A Tae se le rompió el corazón al comprobar que Katsu seguía guardándole rencor. Aunque entendía su enfado, pues para él también las cosas fueron muy rápidas: al cabo de un mes aproximadamente se había encontrado con antiguas amigas, con ella misma y ahora estaba hospedado en casa de la artífice de toda su desgracia. Se imaginaba que no era fácil para él.

Ella ya había perdonado a Megumi y a sí misma. Ahora era cosa de ver si él las perdonaba a las dos.

-Katsu... - murmuró.

-¡Pero miren nada más! - interrumpió una voz desagradable y conocida - ¡La comitiva de Akira-kun! ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Era Shura Myoujin, en compañía de Kaede. En ese momento Tae y Katsu comprendieron con un intercambio de miradas que tenían que dejar atrás sus conflictos y unir fuerzas para enfrentar la lengua viperina de esa mujer.

-¡Muy pero muy bien! - respondió Katsu muy animado y con cierto aire de misterio.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde? - quiso saber Shura ansiosa y con falsa amabilidad, esperando a que le dijeran que en la calle para poder burlarse de ellos.

-Ah, querida, infelizmente no estamos dispuestos a recibir visitas. - contestó Tae agregándole más misterio al asunto.

Shura estaba por abrir la boca para seguir atosigándolos, cuando una fuerte voz varonil impidió que lo hiciera.

Era Shogo Amakusa que pasaba a caballo casa por casa para invitar a todo el mundo a la reunión en pos a la justicia que debería aplicarse al Jinete Negro.

-¡Disculpen! - bramó por encima de su corcel - ¡Haremos hoy una reunión de vital importancia para la seguridad de Hagi! ¡Es sobre la amenaza del Jinete Negro!

-¡Finalmente un evento en este abrevadero primitivo! - exclamó Kaede complacida - ¿Y quién es ese tal Jinete Negro? Debe de ser un personaje muy interesante…

-¡Un marginal! - sentenció Amakusa - ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Pero si quieren saber más, les sugiero ir a casa del Coronel Saito! - miró a Shura - ¿Puede avisarle a la Reina del Arroz?

Si Shura ya estaba algo picada por la interrupción a su acoso a la parejita esa, ahora estaba más molesta por ser considerada la mandadera de la tonta de Ikumatsu.

-¡Es como si estuviese hablando con ella! - replicó ofendida - ¡Soy yo quien cuida de los compromisos de Kiyosato-san!

Amakusa rodó los ojos y la ignoró, dirigiéndose a Katsu y Tae.

-Ustedes también están invitados. - dijo amablemente y se retiró del lugar. Aprovechando la pequeña confusión, los dos jóvenes se escabulleron lo más rápido posible para impedir más preguntas incómodas de Shura.

* * *

Por la tarde, una deprimida Megumi se dirigía a su cuarto para prepararse e ir a dormir temprano, cuando vio que Sanosuke ya la esperaba dentro. No se inmutó: en otro momento se hubiera escandalizado y echado de allí, pero no estaba de humor para nada.

-Quería saber si la señorita no necesita de alguna cosa. - dijo el joven.

Megumi tomó su cepillo y empezó a peinar su cabello con violencia.

-Usted debe de estar muy feliz. - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Porque además de que Kaoru terminó con Kenshin, también dejó de ser mi amiga.

-No me alegra ver a nadie triste, Kitsune-hime. - le contradijo Sano con tono conciliador.

-¿Pero no debería alegrarse de mi infortunio? - le cuestionó ella - Como usted me odia…

-Aquí la que me odia es usted, porque no tolera nuestras diferencias.

Era el colmo para la joven. Ahora él le reclamaba por las "diferencias de pensamiento".

-¡Ah, no! - profirió con hartazgo - ¿Usted también?

Pero Sano no se quedó atrás ni se amilanó.

-¡Sí! Porque si intentase ver el mundo como Jo-chan, tal vez no se hubiera peleado con ella. - alegó el muchacho - Y estaría menos sola también, porque con este enorme castillo, con las ropas caras que viste y con las fiestas que da, su soledad es más que evidente, Kitsune-hime. Y la peor de todas es la soledad en medio de la multitud.

-¿Acaso usted y Kaoru están mejores que yo? - preguntó Megumi con ironía.

-No tengo ni dónde caerme muerto. - contestó Sano - ¿Pero sabe cómo me siento? Feliz, rico de alegría y de deseos porque aunque no llegue adonde soñé, por lo menos voy a saber que soñé.

-¡Qué bueno para usted, señor millonario! - gritó la joven airada - Pero cuidado, no vaya a ser que caiga de sus nubes y se estrelle en el suelo. Ahora, por favor, salga de mi cuarto y déjeme aquí de la manera que más me gusta: sola con mi soledad, mis fiestas y mis kimonos caros.

Exhalando largamente, Sano dejó a Megumi sola con sus miserias.

* * *

A la hora señalada, todas las cabezas de familia en Hagi se encontraban en casa de Saito. Shogo Amakusa, ni lerdo ni perezoso, dio comienzo a su discurso contra el Jinete Negro.

-¡Bien, señores! - exclamó con decisión - ¡Ahora que estamos todos podemos dar inicio a nuestra asamblea! La misma plaga que asola nuestros arrozales, arriesgando nuestra colecta y nuestros rendimientos que facturan esta ciudad, es la misma que ahora nos ataca en nuestras calles. Sólo que es una plaga mucho más nociva y más perversa. En nuestras tierras y productos conocemos muy bien al enemigo y sabemos lidiar con él, pero en la ciudad, estando éste viviendo escondido, asusta a nuestras gentes, amedrenta a nuestros comerciantes y marca la infancia de muchos niños bajo la sombra de un vengador.

-¡Ay, lo único que nos faltaba en Hagi! - se quejaban muchos, de acuerdo con él.

-¡En mis tiempos ya hubiera acabado con él! - señaló el Barón Gensai, dándose aires de importancia.

-¡Por favor, gente, escuchemos y saquemos conclusiones más acertadas y justas! - pidió Koshijiro a sus revueltos vecinos - ¡No convirtamos morada ajena en una casa de sustos!

-Creo que sería mejor intentar un acercamiento con el Jinete Negro. - sugirió Kogoro Katsura. Todos lo abuchearon mientras Ikumatsu Kiyosato lo miraba intensamente.

-¡Esta reunión es también para informar que no hay formas pacíficas para tratar el asunto! - replicó Amakusa con voz fuerte - ¡No sabemos de los poderes de devastación de ese individuo! ¡Por eso sugerimos la creación de una patrulla nocturna!

-Usted está acusando a una persona sin pruebas, Amakusa-san. - observó el señor Kamiya.

Shogo Amakusa pasó por alto su comentario y se dirigió a Saito con malicia.

-¡Señores, necesitamos de una opinión poderosa y una mirada especializada en seguridad pública! - clamó - Escucharemos al hombre más serio de Hagi: el Coronel Hajime Saito.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hable, Coronel Saito!

Echando fuego por los ojos, Saito se puso al frente de los vecinos de Hagi, quienes lo miraban expectantes.

-Pues ésa es una decisión exclusiva de la jurisdicción de la policía. - declaró secamente - Además, las fuerzas armadas japonesas tienen funciones que importan mucho más a la Patria, con el agregado de que no tenemos tantos hombres. Pero estaremos atentos.

-¡O sino estamos delante de un devoto al Jinete Negro! - azuzó Amakusa detrás de él.

-Por supuesto que no se trata de eso. - negó Saito lanzándole una mirada asesina - Sólo que no quiero depositar fuerzas donde tal vez no haga falta. Pero mis hombres estarán atentos a cualquier evento fuera de lo normal, en carácter extraoficial. Que quede bien claro.

-Entonces procederemos a una votación para formar una patrulla, ya que Saito-san de buenas a primeras no está dispuesto a colaborar. - propuso el empresario. Moría por deshacerse de una vez de ese personaje.

-Me parece algo injusto lo que Amakusa-san propone. - intervino Tokio, quien había llegado con sus padres.

-Disculpe señorita, pero las mujeres no son bienvenidas. - masculló el aludido con desprecio.

Tokio le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo no soy una indefensa! - lo desafió, ofendida - ¡Qué absurdo!

-¡Tokio-chan! - la regañó su madre, haciéndola callar.

Empezó la votación levantando las manos quiénes estaban a favor de la patrulla y quiénes no. Ganaron los primeros.

-¡Qué bueno! - anunció Shogo Amakusa, viendo que todo el pueblo estaba a favor de él - ¡Queda oficialmente declarada la patrulla nocturna!

Terminada la reunión y desconcentrándose las personas, Sakura Kamiya aprovechó para saludar a Ikumatsu Kiyosato, a quien en toda la reunión estuvo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¡Kiyosato-san! - graznó alegremente - ¡Quiero darle nuevamente la bienvenida, al fin y al cabo pronto seremos una sola familia: los Kamiya-Kiyosato!

La mujer la miró con extrema apatía.

-No sé de lo que usted está hablando. - dijo.

Sakura quedó confundida.

-¡De que Tomoe-chan y Akira-san se van a casar! - insistió ella, asumiendo que su futura consuegra ya lo sabía.

Pero no contó con la expresión de asombro y alarma en el rostro de la Reina del Arroz.

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó sin poder creerlo.

-¡Eso mismo!

-¡Sakura! - la llamó su marido - ¡No hagas escándalos!

Vieron cómo Ikumatsu Kiyosato los dejaba sin mediar palabra.

-¡Pero parece que reniega del hijo! - se quejó Sakura. Koshijiro se encogió de hombros y junto con Tokio salieron de allí.

Y como si fuera poco para Ikumatsu, antes de salir de la casa de Saito, fue interceptada por Shogo Amakusa.

-¿Señora Ikumatsu Kiyosato? La señora no me conoce: Shogo Amakusa, a su servicio. - se presentó el hombre con exagerada cordialidad.

Ella no respondió y sólo se limitó a mirarlo con desafecto.

-También soy productor de arroz como usted, aunque mis tierras no son tan extensas como las suyas. - prosiguió Amakusa.

-Espero que el señor no esté preocupado con la expansión de mis tierras. - dijo Ikumatsu muy seria.

-Para nada. Pero sin duda podríamos llevarnos como buenos vecinos que somos. - replicó él - Quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro hasta podríamos hacer negocios.

-Me parece algo bueno. - concordó la mujer con una sonrisa malévola - Así vemos quién es mejor negociante. Con permiso. - y se fue, dejando a Shogo Amakusa furioso ante la competencia declarada.

* * *

Después de un arduo día de trabajo en el que las obras se retomaron luego del siniestro, Kenshin volvió a su carpa/oficina para ultimar algunos detalles y poder marcharse a la mansión Kiyosato. Al entrar sintió un ki calmo y conocido, como si alguien ya lo estuviera esperando. Pero no podía discernir de quién era.

Vio que provenía del gran sillón que tenía frente al escritorio. El sillón estaba de espaldas, por lo que no pudo ver al intruso. Se puso en alerta.

-¿Puedo saber quién le autorizó al señor entrar en mi oficina y sentarse en mi escritorio a fisgonear mis cosas? - inquirió molesto y autoritario.

-¿Tus cosas? Querrás decir nuestras cosas, baka-deshi. - a continuación, de allí se levantó el Marqués Hiko Himura, dejando a su hijo atontado por la sorpresa.

-¡Shishou! - exclamó Kenshin desconcertado.

-Sentía nostalgia de ver a mi hijo. - le dijo su padre con tono grave - Y ya que en Kioto no te encontré, quise saber cómo andaban nuestros negocios aquí en la Prefectura de Yamaguchi.

El pelirrojo se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo también tuve nostalgia de usted, Shishou. - dijo - Pero teníamos la facilidad de las cartas, no había necesidad de que se moviera hasta aquí.

Hiko lo miró levantando una ceja.

-No pareces muy feliz de ver a tu padre. - comentó.

-Claro que sí, disculpe. - se excusó Kenshin - Es que estuve un poco tenso y distraído después del accidente aquí en la ferrovía.

-Ya hice una primera inspección en la obra, y todo me pareció perfectamente dentro del orden. - declaró Hiko con alivio de que no estuvieran tan atrasados - Entonces, tu tensión y distracción se vieron dados por este accidente… ¿o será que mi baka-deshi tiene un problema aparte? - le dirigió una mirada filosa - No me ocultes nada, no vas a querer provocar disgustos a tu padre.

Él ya sabía muy bien qué le pasaba a su hijo, pero quería darle la oportunidad de que se sincerara con él. Después de todo, era su padre y sabría qué aconsejarle y hacer por su bienestar.

-No, usted me conoce muy bien, Shishou. - admitió Kenshin; jamás podría ocultarle algo a su padre - Tuve un breve romance con una joven, pero después de ciertos acontecimientos, al parecer ya no hay nada más entre nosotros. - pero no quiso dar más detalles, de sólo recordarlo una nube negra lo invadía - Pero ya son aguas pasadas, así que no vale la pena conversar sobre eso. - y añadió - Así como nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros, debo decir que tampoco tuvimos una conversación tan íntima como la de ahora.

-Tienes razón, hijo. - concordó Hiko - No me gusta meterme en tus asuntos, pero pensándolo bien, ¿cuántas jovencitas especiales y llenas de virtudes no existen en este mundo? Y todas y tantas tan disponibles para ti, Kenshin. Ya aparecerá la mujer ideal para ti.

-Exactamente, Shishou. ¿Pero y usted? Debe de tener noticias más importantes que las mías.

Hiko resopló, algo fastidiado por la vida de relativa tranquilidad cuando toda su vida había manejado una espada para resolver sus problemas.

-Pues mi vida pasa así, sin nada especial ni extravagante. - le dijo - Pero en la mansión Kiyosato en las afueras de Hagi, te espera una persona que desde hace mucho tiempo quiere verte.

El rostro de Kenshin se iluminó.

-¡Tsubame-chan! - exclamó contento - ¡Vamos allá inmediatamente!

Los dos hombres salieron de la carpa, riendo y contándose más anécdotas sucedidas en su tiempo separados.

* * *

Las mayores de las hermanas Kamiya estaban ya acostadas en sus respectivos futones en la habitación que compartían, mientras hablaban sobre el compromiso de Tomoe. Kaoru observó a su hermana con cierto semblante alicaído.

-No te veo muy contenta, Tomoe-chan. - advirtió.

Tomoe no pudo más con su inquietud y se desahogó con Kaoru.

-Ay, Kaoru-chan… Es que estoy cansada de esta red de mentiras. - dijo - Mamá y papá no saben nada de que Akira está peleado con su madre, y tengo miedo de que cancelen mi casamiento.

Kaoru se levantó de su futón para ir a abrazarla.

-Papá nunca se permitiría lastimarte de esa manera. - la tranquilizó - Y mamá… Sakura-san tiene su propia forma de amar.

-Aunque no la culpo si se enoja. - decía Tomoe preocupada - Es su modo de proteger a sus hijas.

-No te pongas mal. - la arrullaba Kaoru - Además, tiempo al tiempo: tal vez cuando nos demos cuenta ya se reconcilie con la madre.

Tomoe asintió levemente, luego levantó la cabeza desde los brazos de su hermana para poder verle el rostro.

-¿Y tú cómo estás, Kaoru-chan? - le preguntó con dulzura.

La mirada de Kaoru reflejó en ese momento dureza y tristeza al mismo tiempo, con un dejo a desafío.

-Estoy en un momento de mi vida en que tengo que tomar decisiones duras… y duele bastante, no te lo voy a negar. - le explicó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tomoe para arrullar a su hermana. Terminaron durmiendo abrazadas.

* * *

Kenshin entró como un torbellino a la mansión Kiyosato, seguido por su padre.

-¡¿Dónde está?! - rugió expectante - ¡Tsubame-chan!

Justo en ese momento su adorable hermana se hallaba conversando con Shura y tomando el té, pero dejó todo para ir corriendo a arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ani-ue! - gritó ella emocionada.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! - exclamó el pelirrojo aún presa de una felicidad explosiva, algo que necesitaba y lo hacía bien - ¡No esperaba que también vinieras a Hagi!

-Antes de salir para Kioto nos enteramos de que se pusieron en camino hacia acá, y decidimos tomar el barco hasta Kitakyushu. - le explicó la joven.

-Ya le expliqué a la señorita que esto no es ni Europa ni la capital. - se inmiscuyó Shura amablemente.

-Pero apuesto que este lugar tendrá su encanto. - repuso Tsubame.

-Definitivamente no. - se burló Shura delicadamente - Este pueblo es…

-Este pueblo es de gente muy trabajadora y hospitalaria. - dijo Kenshin por ella, sabiendo que no iba a hablar maravillas de Hagi.

-Ani-ue, ¿puedes acompañarme? - pidió Tsubame dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice. Tenían tanto de que hablar.

Kenshin asintió y ambos subieron las escaleras a la carrera, dejando a Hiko y a Shura solos. Con la mirada, Hiko le indicó la mujer para ir a charlar en el jardín de invierno de la casa.

-Ahora que estamos solos podemos finalmente conversar con privacidad. - dijo Hiko una vez sentados.

-Debe saber, Himura-sama, que estoy muy satisfecha con su llegada. - manifestó Shura con servilismo - Realmente estaba preocupada por Himura-san, su hijo.

-Su telegrama me dejó de veras preocupado. - declaró él - Pero parece ser que Kenshin entendió la burrada en la que se estaba metiendo y resolvió su situación con esa joven, sin que fuese necesaria mi intervención. Es mejor así.

Fue en ese momento que Shura supo que era su oportunidad para mostrarse como posible candidata para su hijo.

-Claro. Himura-san es muy inteligente, ya que usted le brindó la mejor crianza y educación para que no se dejara llevar por una mujer cualquiera. - aduló - Él debe estar con una mujer a la altura, sofisticada, elegante, fina…

-Algún día Kenshin encontrará una mujer que sea una esposa adecuada para un hombre como él. - interrumpió Hiko, percibiendo adónde quería llegar esa mujer. No era tonto - Una joven de buen origen, de buena posición social y que tenga una edad compatible a una joven casadera promedio.

Y con eso las esperanzas de Shura de contar con el apoyo del Marqués se esfumaron de un plumazo. Por el momento.

-Claro… - fue lo único que pudo decir, contrariada.

* * *

Arriba, Kenshin y Tsubame departían animadamente.

-¿Puedes explicarme cómo cada día que pasa una hermana se pone cada vez más linda? - la halagó el pelirrojo con cariño mientras la abrazaba.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Kenshin… - murmuró ella.

-Yo también, Tsubame-chan, mucho.

-Ahora háblame de ti. - dijo Tsubame soltándose de su agarre - No veo mucha felicidad en tus ojos.

Kenshin escondió sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

-Es una felicidad incompleta. - sentenció con voz queda.

-¿Y a qué se debe esa felicidad incompleta? - preguntó su hermana con curiosidad.

Kenshin la miró con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Su hermana no era tonta y era tan perceptiva como él y su padre.

-Siempre fuiste buena con tu percepción, hay que cuidarse de ti. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsubame le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién es mi cuñada? - preguntó de sopetón.

-Ya no será más tu cuñada. - fue lo único que le respondió su hermano volviendo a su gesto sombrío.

-¿Qué sucedió? - insistió ella.

Kenshin suspiró.

-Una historia triste de amor… y las historias tristes de amor no merecen tener historia. - dijo simplemente; después cambió de tema - Ahora cuéntame: Kahoku, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?

Se sentaron en unos sillones y Kenshin se dispuso a escuchar las historias y novedades de Tsubame.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, los hermanos Himura decidieron dar un paseo por Hagi, más que nada para que Tsubame pudiera entretenerse y conocer más gente. Recorrieron algunas tiendas y pasaron a saludar a algunos comerciantes conocidos de Kenshin.

Mientras cruzaban la calle, a lo lejos pasaban Megumi y Sano en carruaje. Con habilidad y ojo de águila, Megumi los pudo distinguir.

-¡Espera! - le ordenó a Sano, éste detuvo el carruaje a un lado - ¿Quién es esa señorita acompañando a Kenshin? Nunca la vi por Hagi.

-Si usted, Kitsune-hime, no sabe quién es, nadie más lo sabe. - dijo su chofer mirando perezosamente hacia la misma dirección.

A Megumi le salieron orejas de zorro.

-¡Kaoru necesita saber de esto! - chilló, pero luego recordó con angustia - No, Megumi… Kaoru no quiere más tu amistad... - volvió a dirigirse a Sanosuke - ¡Vamos!

* * *

En casa de los Kamiya, el desayuno se daba tranquilamente, aunque con una nerviosa Tomoe. Su alegre y despreocupada progenitora sólo incrementaba aún más sus nervios. Misao estaba en la luna pensando en su boda, mientras que Tokio comía en silencio pensando en el Jinete Negro y Chizuru secundaba a su madre.

-¡No creerás, Tomoe-chan! - berreaba Sakura mientras se servía arroz - Después de la reunión por el tal Jinete Negro, me acerqué para hablar con la madre de mi yerno. - y luego dijo con seriedad - Ella ni parecía reconocer al hijo como tal.

A Tomoe se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Debe ser por la tensión, Sakura. - terció Koshijiro sin preocupación - Puede ser por la atmósfera de la reunión; todos estábamos así. Kiyosato-san se habrá asustado con tu abordaje.

Su mujer lo miró ceñuda.

-¡Qué cosas dices, Koshijiro! - se quejó - Igualmente se me hace raro que no haya venido aquí a la casa para estrechar lazos. O invitarnos a nosotros. Es más, la invitaré a un banquete aquí en casa.

-No creo que acepte. - intervino Kaoru para intentar salvar la situación - Ikumatsu-san es una mujer muy reservada.

-¡Tú no me hables!

Y Tomoe no pudo más.

-Mamá es que… - comenzó a balbucear - Akira y su madre están distanciados. - terminó.

Sakura se le quedó un rato mirando, tratando de procesar la información.

-¡Qué bobería! - chilló de repente, todos dieron un respingo - ¡No creo que estén distanciados! ¡Una madre nunca le daría la espalda a sus hijos!

-Creo que los asuntos de los Kiyosato deben de resolverlos ellos. - sentenció Kaoru con severidad - A los Kamiya nos tiene que importar que Tomoe-chan está feliz de casarse con Akira.

-A pesar de que estoy feliz por ella, no dejo de pensar que es un chico inmaduro y sin experiencia en la vida. - reflexionó Koshijiro.

-Aun así, es y será rico. - declaró Sakura felizmente - Nunca va a tener problemas de dinero, por lo menos esa tranquilidad tengo para con mi Tomoe-chan.

-Mamá, no creo que haya sido ese atributo lo que enamoró a Tomoe-chan. - repuso Kaoru.

-¡Pero es lo que importa! - clamó Sakura dándose importancia - ¡Su posición y carita de príncipe! Fuera de bromas, hijas mías, considero que es una bendición proveer a una familia de abundancia. Cuando me casé con su padre sólo le pedí tres cosas a Kami-sama: dinero para mi bolso, pan para mi boca y ropa para mi cuerpo…

Todos rieron y continuaron con su desayuno.

* * *

De camino al castillo Katsura, Megumi y Sano discutían sobre mundos, sociedades e ideales.

-Entonces dígame: ¿qué mundo es ese tan especial que sólo Kaoru es capaz de ver y que yo necesito poder apreciar? - inquirió molesta.

-¿Realmente lo quiere saber? - preguntó a su vez Sanosuke levantando las cejas y mirándola con interés.

-¡Claro! - exclamó ella - Necesito entender por qué ese mundo es mejor que el mío. - vio que Sano desvió la ruta del carruaje para tomar otro camino - ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Si tanto quiere saber de ese nuevo mundo, tiene que tener paciencia. - respondió su guardaespaldas.

-¿Y acaso para tener paciencia tenemos que irnos a otro lado? - le recriminó la noble, cada vez más irritada.

Fue allí que Sano la miró severo y desafiante.

-¿Usted quiere o no quiere una respuesta, Kitsune-hime? - la regañó - Porque si es por mí, podemos volver a su castillo lleno de espacios vacíos y kimonos sin alma.

-¡Atrevido Tori-atama! - chilló Megumi histérica - ¡Le hice una pregunta para que me la contestara, no para que me muestre el camino al purgatorio!

Después de un rato de viaje y protestas, llegaron al delta del río Hashimoto que desembocaba en el Mar de Japón. Las playas y el agua cristalina del mar dejaron a la joven impresionada, quien nunca salió de su castillo para otra cosa que no fuera cotorrear en el pueblo.

-Quería ver el mundo a mi manera, ¿no? - exclamó Sanosuke quitándose la camisa y dirigiéndose al mar - ¡Es así: libre, espontáneo y sin ningún lazo de vida! ¡Vamos a nadar!

Megumi pasó de maravillarse a escandalizarse.

-¡Atrevido! - gritó sonrojada - ¡No tengo traje de baño!

Vio con horror que Sano volvía hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba, podía apreciar mejor su escultural y bronceado torso. Desvió la mirada con las orejas coloradas.

-¡En mi mundo usted no necesita de esas tonterías! - cuando se dio cuenta, Megumi era tomada en brazos por el muchacho, quien la cargó para encaminarse nuevamente a la orilla del mar.

-¡Sanosuke! - voriferó ella en sus brazos con las mejillas arreboladas - ¡Este kimono es de seda china! ¡Suélteme!

Sin hacerle caso, Sano empezó a correr hacia las aguas.

-¡Hombre y mujer al agua! - gritó, antes de tirarse de lleno con todo y doncella en brazos.

-¡AHHH! - gritó Megumi avergonzada y horrorizada, aunque en el fondo sentía una chispa de diversión - ¡Mi abuelo sabrá de esto!

-¡Le apuesto que si llama a su abuelo se unirá a nosotros y se divertirá mucho! - reía Sano mientras le tiraba agua en el rostro, era hora de jugar - ¡Aproveche, Kitsune-hime!

-¡Le ordenó que me lleve al castillo ahora mismo! - exclamó Megumi con voz ronca mientras salía del agua - ¡Le contaré todo a mi abuelo! ¡Y cuando digo todo, es TODO!

-Mire, estoy siendo más generoso con su mundo de lo que usted está siendo con el mío. - repuso Sanosuke yendo tras ella con una sonrisa - Pero está bien…

Y sin previo aviso, volvió a tomarla en brazos para sumergirse nuevamente en el agua.

-¡NO, NO! ¡SANOSUKE!

* * *

En Hagi, Kenshin y Tsubame se encontraron con Akira y Tomoe, quienes habían quedado en una cita después del desayuno. Sabiendo que su hermana estaba en buenas manos, Kenshin se dispuso a empezar su jornada de trabajo en la obra, por lo que la dulce Tsubame estuvo feliz de volver a ver a Akira y conocer a su prometida. Al principio, algo cautelosa, Tomoe observó que era bonita, de maneras delicadas y con clase: la joven ideal para Akira según Ikumatsu Kiyosato. Pero viendo que ambos se comportaban más como hermanos que como un par de jóvenes inclinados al sentimiento del amor, se sintió más aliviada. Además, Akira la amaba: el muchacho lo había dejado más que claro.

Aprovechando el encuentro, decidieron parar en la confitería del pueblo para tomar un aperitivo y charlar sobre las últimas novedades. Tsubame y Tomoe congeniaron rápidamente y no paraban de conversar. Hasta que llegó el momento de comentarle a su amiga sobre el conflicto que él tenía con su madre.

-No debes preocuparte, Akira-kun. - dijo Tsubame de manera afable - Las cosas con tu madre se arreglarán muy pronto, de eso tengo certeza. Te lo digo porque también me desentendí con mi padre, pero soy mujer y su hija menor. Para los hijos hombres todo es más fácil. - y fue allí que aprovechó para saber más - Como ustedes saben, mi hermano es muy reservado, ¿quién es esa joven que lo arrebató?

Jamás imaginó que su nueva amiga le daría información de primera mano.

-Kaoru Kamiya, mi hermana. - respondió Tomoe orgullosa - Linda, inteligente y adelantada a su tiempo.

La curiosidad de Tsubame no hizo sino aumentar más. Sí que la tal Kaoru era diferente al resto de las mujeres como para enamorar a su hermano.

-Te puedo decir Tsubame-chan que jamás vi a tu hermano tan alegre y simpático como cuando estaba con ella. - agregó Akira - Pero ahora que no resultó, está devastado. Él le propuso matrimonio y Kaoru lo rechazó, no quiso casarse con él.

Tsubame se quedó con la boca abierta.

* * *

Más tarde, en casa de los Kamiya, Kaoru escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Ya va! - dijo en voz alta mientras iba a abrir.

Se encontró con una joven sumamente hermosa: cabello oscuro y corto, ojos color violeta, ataviada en un vestido finísimo y dueña de una sonrisa brillante. Le recordó a alguien.

-¿Kaoru Kamiya? - preguntó la visitante amablemente.

-Sí… soy yo. - farfulló ella confundida. ¿Quién era y para qué querría verla una extraña tan elegante y distinguida?

La joven ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Era muy dulce.

-Tsubame Himura, hermana de Kenshin. - se presentó - ¡Un placer!

Y a Kaoru se le cayó la quijada al suelo.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Nuevo capítulo!

 **Pjean:** Sin duda Tsubame hará lo que esté en sus manos por la felicidad de Kenshin. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Ane himura:** Tsubame es un ser de luz, y Kaoru y Kenshin tendrán que ver muy por dentro de ellos mismos y analizarse si quieren volver a tenerse. Saludos!

* * *

Después de hacer pasar a Tsubame Himura y hacer té para las dos, Kaoru se arrodilló junto a ella en la sala para saber de los motivos de su visita. Aún estaba sorprendida por ser buscada precisamente por la hermana de Kenshin y hasta se preguntaba si éste la había mandado. Rápidamente lo descartó, el pelirrojo no era ese tipo de persona y la joven delante suyo se notaba que tampoco. Apenas recibió Tsubame su taza de té, habló:

-Me honra mucho su visita, Tsubame-san, pero no entiendo el motivo de la misma.

La jovencita la miró con dulzura.

-Quería conocerte, Kaoru-san. – le respondió – He llegado anoche con mi padre y mi primer deseo era saber cómo era la novia de mi hermano Kenshin.

Kaoru se sonrojó.

-Entre Kenshin y yo ya no hay más nada. – dijo incómoda - Somos la suma de nuestras divergencias.

-Sé que las cosas no han ido muy bien para los dos, aunque no estoy al tanto de los detalles. – le dijo la joven Himura con una sonrisa comprensiva – Tampoco quiero que creas que mi hermano me envió aquí, él no sabe nada de mi visita.

-Oh… - se limitó a decir Kaoru algo sorprendida.

-Sólo vengo a decirte una cosa que espero disipe cualquier duda que tengas, Kaoru-san: mi hermano jamás en su vida sintió amor por alguien fuera de su familia, nunca hubo mujer alguna que lo enamorara y lo hiciera sufrir por amor. Tú eres la primera, y tal vez la única, en despertar sentimientos de amor en él. – le explicó Tsubame con ojos brillantes – Nunca se sintió un hombre digno de amar y ser amado…

-¿Por qué no? – interrumpió la kendoka, muy conmovida – Es un hombre excepcional, a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

Y Tsubame supo que era mejor no explicar esa cuestión, pues era obvio que Kenshin no le había contado a su novia que él había sido Hitokiri Battousai. Pensó que era más apropiado que se enterara por el mismo pelirrojo.

-Ya sabes. – le respondió en cambio – Como algunos hombres, cree que por haber llevado una vida disipada y de lujos no merece que una mujer lo valore de verdad a él en vez de a su fortuna. No se veía con esperanzas de encontrar un amor verdadero y puro. – y continuó – Hasta que te conoció, Kaoru-san. Ten en cuenta, por favor, que si él te ha ocultado cosas y exigido otras es simplemente porque no está acostumbrado a la experiencia de amar y compartir; tiene miedo de que por sus defectos la gente no lo aprecie, y su torpeza en cuestiones afectivas no ayuda en nada. Pero no es un hombre malo y egoísta… Kaoru-san, tú eres la única mujer que él amó de verdad, y te lo digo yo que lo conozco desde que nací. – terminó de decir con delicadeza y casi suplicante.

Con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, Kaoru no supo qué decir.

-Sólo vine a decirte eso, no estás obligada a decidir ni responderme nada, Kaoru-san. – se despedía Tsubame mientras se ponía de pie – Ahora tengo que marcharme antes de que noten mi ausencia prolongada. Por favor, Kaoru-san, piénsalo…

Con una profunda reverencia, la joven se marchó, dejando a Kaoru con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

Después del baño de mar que Sano le obligó a dar, Megumi se acomodó como pudo sobre la arena mientras trataba de estrujar su pesado kimono, producto del agua. Sanosuke se tendió divertido a su lado.

-Creo que con esto respondí a su pregunta acerca de mi mundo. – le dijo burlón mientras ella torcía una de las mangas de su kimono con fastidio.

-El mundo que sólo usted y Kaoru pueden ver. – respondió ella con ironía - He visto su interés por ella.

-Somos amigos desde que éramos niños… - empezó Sano.

-Creo que debería olvidarse de esas expectativas. – interrumpió Megumi - Ella está peleada con Kenshin, pero esa pelea tiene arreglo; además, él fue el primer hombre del que se enamoró. ¿Entiende la magia de todo eso?

-Lo cierto es que Jo-chan se decepcionó, Kitsune-hime. Y tal vez sea mi oportunidad.

-No lo creo. Tengo buena intuición para esas cosas.

-Ella es un espíritu libre. – repuso el joven Sagara - No será forzada a nada, menos a un matrimonio. No sigue reglas sociales como usted, Kitsune-hime. Y tal vez el dinero y la influencia de ese hombre haya sido un punto en contra para Jo-chan, porque a ella le gusta la gente de verdad.

Y Megumi empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡HOHOHOHOHO!

-¿De qué se ríe? – preguntó Sanosuke entre sorprendido y molesto.

La joven noble detuvo su risa a duras penas para mirarlo con el rostro rojo y lleno de diversión.

-¿Acaso se considera un igual a Kenshin Himura? – farfulló para luego recaer en las carcajadas - ¡HOHOHOHO!

Sano se ofendió.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Si de verdad importaran los títulos y las fortunas, él se hubiera enamorado de usted y no de Jo-chan. – replicó mordazmente - Akira-san también se hubiera enamorado de usted y no de Tomoe. Según su criterio, Kitsune-hime, usted tendría a todos los mejores partidos del Imperio. Y no estaría a la orilla del mar tomando el sol con un pobretón.

La expresión jovial de Megumi pasó a ser seria de un momento a otro. Indirectamente se le había dicho solterona y leyó entre líneas que a falta de buenos pretendientes, se terminaría conformando con un cualquiera. Además, por alguna razón, también pensó en Aoshi, comprometido a casarse con otra mujer.

-¡Cállese, Tori-atama! – exclamó rabiosa y con las lágrimas a punto de salir - ¡Tiene un segundo para llevarme de vuelta al castillo! – y se levantó pesadamente para hacer el camino de vuelta hacia el carruaje dejado varios metros atrás.

Sano la observó extrañado y con las cejas levantadas.

-Sí, Kitsune-hime. – acató sin más, para luego seguirla con aire distraído.

* * *

A la media mañana, después de tener su cita con Tomoe, Akira volvió al Castillo Katsura para ser invitado por el Barón Gensai, quien empezaba a confiar en él, para que jugara una partida de ajedrez. El Barón había aprendido a dominar ese juego occidental hacía poco y no perdía la oportunidad de retar a quien se le cruzara en el camino. Jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de Kogoro Katsura.

Al rato, llegó una criada para anunciar las visitas.

-La señora Ikumatsu Kiyosato y el Marqués Hiko Himura. – dijo en voz alta y clara, para dar paso al refinado dúo. Los tres anfitriones desviaron al atención del juego a los visitantes con gesto grave.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Kogoro Katsura. – ronroneó peligrosamente Hiko mientras sonreía de lado y le dirigía miradas filosas al hombre que según él, había corrompido a su hijo y heredero.

-Himura-sama. – dijo Kogoro saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Sin duda la tensión podría cortarse hasta con un shinai.

-¿Tú aquí, Akira? – inquirió Ikumatsu contrariada. No podía creer que su hijo hubiera sido capaz de pedir asilo a su enemigo.

-Buenos días, Kiyosato-san. – saludó secamente el joven. Miró a Hiko e inclinó la cabeza. - Himura-sama, un placer verlo. – y miró al viejo noble - Barón, resista: si puedo ayudarlo a detener a mi madre, lo haré. – dicho esto, se apresuró en dejarlos solos. Sabía que la visita de su madre al Castillo Katsura no auguraba nada bueno para los hasta ahora dueños, y no quería que sus propias rencillas personales empeoraran la situación y los hicieran protagonizar una pelea familiar frente a todo el mundo.

-Hospedamos a Akira-kun, ya que como él mismo ha dicho, fue expulsado de casa por su propia madre. – explicó alegremente el Barón Gensai - Pero no se preocupe, Kiyosato-san, porque con Himura-sama por suerte vamos a poder hablar de igual a igual.

-No creo que mi presencia vaya a alterar algo. – intervino Hiko - Sólo vine aquí como acompañante de Kiyosato-san.

-Quiero agradecerles por el hospedaje al joven Akira, pero quiero que sepan que nada ni nadie detienen mis decisiones. – advirtió Ikumatsu amablemente después de tomar asiento en la sala - El plazo que Myoujin-san les dio ya se agotó, porque lo que tuvieron en mi ausencia no fue una tregua, sino un plazo de caridad.

-Yo la busqué… - comenzó a decir Kogoro.

-Nunca con la contrapartida para saldar sus deudas. – lo atajó ella - Por lo que hoy, señores, vine a acordar la salida de ustedes de estas propiedades.

El Barón Gensai la miró con desprecio y rápidamente se dirigió a Hiko Himura.

-Himura-sama, único noble aquí, así como yo. – dijo solemnemente - Ya que tenemos título, no como la señora, debe comprender que un Barón como yo no puede ser expulsado de sus tierras así como así. Lo que tenemos es gracias a nuestra hidalguía y tradición, heredadas por generaciones y destinadas a generaciones por herencia. Lo que tenemos es por derecho, no gracias a una competencia desleal.

Hiko simplemente lo miró con indiferencia.

-No sé cómo funciona con los Barones, yo soy un Marqués. – dijo como si nada - Muchos niveles más arriba, con más tierras, más conquistas y más sangre noble en las venas. Pero creo que si ustedes no lograron saldar sus deudas y fracasaron en sus negocios, no pueden pedir solidaridad aristocrática.

-¡Qué absurdo! – se ofendió el viejo - ¡Una afrenta en mi propia casa!

-Si no aceptan mis términos, se arrepentirán. – amenazó la dama, harta de ser ignorada por el anciano - Estoy dispuesta a concederles un solo día…

-¡Si usted quisiera hacer algo en mi contra ya lo hubiera hecho! – gritó el Barón alterado - ¡Usted se está deleitando con mi angustia! ¡Quiero ir a mi cuarto! – se levantó de sopetón y salió hecho un demonio de la sala - ¡No pienso tolerar esto!

Los tres restantes quedaron un rato en incómodo silencio, hasta que Hiko rió entre dientes y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, tengo ganas de estirar un poco las piernas y dar un paseo. – dijo con aburrimiento - Como seguro usted estará ocupada hablando con Katsura-san para convencer al Barón, yo me iré un rato a dar un paseo por sus futuras tierras, Kiyosato-san.

Cuando el Marqués los dejó, Kogoro Katsura miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Ella le contuvo la mirada, a pesar de que leve rubor hizo aparición en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así? – le cuestionó el hombre.

-Porque es la única relación posible entre un deudor y una persona que espera cobrar. – masculló Ikumatsu con desdén - No hay que ser amables.

Kogoro se acercó a ella, haciendo que la joven viuda se estremeciera al recordar la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Ese no es nuestro único vínculo. – le susurró Kogoro al oído - No logro sacarla de mi cabeza.

Ella se alejó de él como el diablo de la cruz y lo miró a los ojos con ira.

-Pues me da pena. ¿Cree que me doblegaré a su cortejo inútil? – le espetó - ¿Una táctica barata para manipular mis ideas para decidir sobre el futuro de su familia?

-Quiere decir que confundo sus pensamientos y que nublo su raciocinio. – concluyó él con cierto placer.

-¡Atrevido! ¡Soy dueña absoluta de mis emociones! ¡¿De verdad cree que pensar en usted me hace…?! – se tapó la boca con una mano, regañándose mentalmente por admitir que pensaba en él.

-Es bueno saber que ambos compartimos el mismo pensamiento. – Kogoro volvió a acortar la distancia entre los dos - Que también piensa en mí. – después de decir aquello, volvió a tomarla en brazos para volver a besarla con la misma pasión de cuando le asaltó al boca en Kioto. A pesar de su resistencia, pronto ella se dejó, disfrutando también con culpa de ese beso que en sus sueños deseaba volver a tener con ese hombre tan ardiente y gallardo. Siempre había querido que un hombre así la tomara y adorara sin palabras, pero durante su vida de casada no fue así, y ahora lo estaba experimentando en circunstancias poco ideales. De un empujón se soltó de él, y con la mirada llena de confusión y enojo, huyó del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Creyéndose solo en la sala, el político se tocaba los labios con una sonrisa hasta que una voz conocida hizo que se le contrajeran las entrañas.

-Fui apuñalado mortalmente.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la alarma, Kogoro Katsura se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada decepcionada y herida de su padre, el Barón Gensai. El anciano noble había decidido volver a la sala para seguir diciéndole unas cuantas verdades a su enemiga, pero al entrar quedó mudo y paralizado del terror: su propio hijo, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre y futuro Barón de Hagi estaba en una posición comprometedora con esa tal Ikumatsu Kiyosato. No había duda: estaban confabulados para quitarle todo y mandarlo a emparedar vivo.

-¿Qué pasa, Otou-sama? – preguntó Kogoro cautelosamente mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-¡No te me acerques! – le gritó colérico el viejo - ¡Estás enredado con Ikumatsu Kiyosato! ¡Son amantes! ¡Crápulas!

-No, Otou-sama… sólo sucedió…

-¡Te uniste a esa serpiente y corrompiste a tu familia! – prosiguió el Barón - ¡Pobre de mi dulce nieta que no sabe de nuestra tragedia financiera ni del padre que tiene! ¡Mantente lejos de nosotros! – y se fue a toda prisa, como le permitían sus viejas y cansadas piernas, a encerrarse en sus aposentos.

-¡Otou-sama! – lo llamaba su hijo, queriendo hacerle entender las circunstancias de lo sucedido.

* * *

De alguna manera, gracias a su labia y dotes de mentiroso, Yahiko se las apañó para quedarse como huésped en otra posada local, menos elegante y más dirigida a la gente de paso, alegando ser contacto de la señora Ikumatsu Kiyosato y presentando como prueba un pequeño broche con el escudo de armas de los Kiyosato que tuvo cuidado de robarle a Shura antes del viaje. En ese momento, su instinto le había dicho que se adelantara a cada paso de su madrastra. _Maldita busu_ , rumiaba Yahiko mientras comía un suculento plato de yakisoba, se encargaría de meterla en problemas en cuanto llegara la cuenta de los gastos a la mansión de su benefactora. Reía pensando en cómo la chantajearía y en el estado de desesperación en que la mujer caería al ver su teatro fracasar.

Se divertía pensando en eso cuando Kaoru Kamiya hizo su aparición en el local para dejarle un mensaje a un comerciante de parte de su padre. Lo vio y no lo pudo creer.

-¿Yahiko? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

Yahiko casi se atragantó con su comida.

-¡Kaoru, qué sorpresa verte! – fingió sorpresa de la buena una vez que se compuso.

La kendoka notó que algo no andaba bien con él. Como si la situación se viese forzada.

-Vivo aquí en Hagi… ¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy… soy… ¡soy el asistente de Ikumatsu Kiyosato! – clamó contento. Con esto tendría a Shura aún más acorralada. Qué mejor que la peor enemiga de la busu sabiendo de su estadía en Hagi - Nos conocimos en el baile de máscaras y quedó impresionada con mis dotes de comerciante. – mintió.

-¡Qué bien! – se alegró Kaoru, aún extrañada - Espero que tengas una buena estadía en la ciudad.

Yahiko sintió que era momento de escapar antes de dar algún paso en falso que la hiciera sospechar.

-Gracias. – respondió - Mis compromisos me llaman, así que hasta luego.

Kaoru quedó aún más confundida.

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a la tan esperada previa del día de la boda. Se tenían que ultimar todos los detalles para la ceremonia en el Jinja (santuario sintoísta) y para el Hirou no gui (recepción) que se llevaría a cabo en la Mansión Shishio. La familia Kamiya a pleno expresaba la alegría que a duras penas Makoto Shishio demostraba, ansiosos por la felicidad de Misao y festejando (sobre todo Sakura) por ser la primera en casarse y formar su propia familia con el hombre que amaba.

Y los novios ni qué decir. Misao temblaba de anticipación y nervios mientras que Soujiro no veía la hora de que su amada fuera su mujer con todas las de la ley. En esos últimos días habían dejado de verse, prometiéndose ambos que la próxima vez sería estando ellos en plena ceremonia convirtiéndose en marido y mujer. Los dos contaban las horas.

Volviendo al día previo del enlace, en ese momento llegaba en el castillo de Megumi y a pedido de Tae, el Shiromuko (kimono blanco de boda) junto con el Tsuno Kakushi (gorro blanco) que la castaña quiso regalar como presente de boda a su ilusionada amiga Misao. Una emocionada Megumi ya se había autoproclamado guardiana del vestido hasta el día siguiente en que lo llevarían a casa de los Kamiya para que la novia se preparase. Canturreaba feliz junto a Tae mirando el paquete que esta había encargado desde Hiroshima especialmente para la cuarta de las hermanas Kamiya, cuando fueron sorprendidas por la repentina visita de Uki Sagara, hermana de Sanosuke y ama de llaves de la Mansión Shishio.

-¡Uki-chan! ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Tae emocionada.

-Buenos días, señoras. – respondió Uki solemnemente con una reverencia. – Vine a comunicarles que en la Mansión Shishio ya se tiene conocimiento de la llegada del Shiromuko de Misao-sama, y como parte de la tradición familiar, el ama de llaves es la encargada de custodiarlo hasta llevárselo a su futura ama el día de la boda y así ayudarla a vestirse. – explicó con seriedad.

-Entiendo, Uki-chan. – dijo Megumi, quien intercambiaba miradas extrañadas con Tae mientras la castaña iba en busca de la gran caja que contenía el kimono de novia de Misao.

Le entregaron la prenda a Uki algo decepcionadas, pues hubieran querido ser ellas las guardianas de la virtud de Misao representada en ese kimono, pero las reglas familiares de los Shishio se los había impedido.

Poco sospechaban que todo lo que les había dicho Uki era mentira y que tenía un plan en mente.

* * *

A medio camino de la Mansión Shishio, Uki miró a su alrededor comprobando que no hubiera riesgo de cruzarse con nadie y tomó un desvío saliendo de su ruta con la caja a cuestas. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros, en un pequeño claro que los árboles y tupidos arbustos tapaban de la vista, y dejando el paquete del kimono a un lado, se arremangó a para llevar a cabo su plan.

Tomó una pala que ya había colocado por ahí antes de ir al Castillo Katsura y procedió a cavar un profundo pozo para después enterrar la caja con el Shiromuko de Misao. Al terminar su trabajo, sonrió de lado y comenzó a despeinarse y ensuciarse para luego ir corriendo a materializar la segunda parte de su intriga.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió sin descanso hacia la residencia de los Kamiya.

Por suerte para ella, Misao se encontraba sentada leyendo sola frente a la puerta de su casa. Cuando vio a la agitada Uki correr hacia ella con el rostro angustiado, la alarma se prendió en cada fibra de su ser. Temía que a Soujiro le hubiese pasado algo.

-¡¿Uki-chan?! – preguntó asustada mientras la otra se desplomaba a sus pies - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Perdón, Misao-sama! – gimoteaba Uki presa del miedo - ¡Perdón!

Como pudo, Misao la acomodó y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Siéntate, Uki-chan. – le dijo conciliadora - Respira y explícame qué sucedió.

-Su Shiromuko, Misao-sama… cuando llegó creí que sería bueno custodiarlo… porque mañana es el gran día… pero… - farfullaba la joven Sagara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Pero qué? – preguntó la azabache abriendo los ojos significativamente.

-¡El Jinete Negro me atacó! – chilló Uki temblando de horror - ¡Él robó la caja de mis manos!

-¡Kami-sama! – se alteró Misao - ¡¿Cómo me voy a casar sin kimono?!

-¡Por favor, no le cuente a nadie! – le rogó Uki volviendo a caer a sus pies y agarrando con fuerza la falda de su kimono - ¡Seré despedida!

Misao sentía un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estómago. Con la tragedia que acababa de suceder, su casamiento quedaría arruinado. No había tiempo para encargar otro kimono de boda y quién sabe si habría alguien con alguno en Hagi que pudiera prestárselo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pues esperaba quedar bien frente a su futuro suegro y ahora lo único que veía para ella eran reproches y burlas de parte de él y de todos. No quería que Soujiro también fuera víctima de las mofas.

Tener todo en tiempo y forma para una boda eran muy importante para los novios y sus familias. Sino serían recordados como parte de una anécdota graciosa. Y Misao no quería eso.

-Pero tengo que contarlo, Uki-chan. – repuso ella conteniendo las lágrimas - La boda es mañana, y necesito un kimono para la ceremonia.

De repente, Uki la miró fijamente. Ése era el momento por el que había esperado y hecho tanto.

-Creo… que tengo la solución… acompáñeme al Palacio Juppongatana… - farfulló con más calma, y tomando fuertemente de la mano a Misao, ambas tomaron la carreta de Koshijiro para dirigirse al lugar.

Cuando llegaron al Palacio Juppongatana, Misao miró boquiabierta el pelotón de sirvientes preparando y poniendo todo a punto para el Hirou no gui que se ofrecería luego de la ceremonia, en el salón principal y con vistas al majestuoso jardín de Makoto Shishio. Sin duda sería una celebración trascendental. Con más razón Misao siguió a Uki quien la arrastraba a toda prisa en un intento de que su patrón no las viese.

Cuando llegaron a una de las habitaciones principales, la joven sacó una gran y antigua caja de uno de los muchos armarios en el recinto. Ese cuarto contrastaba con la austeridad del resto de la mansión. Estaba llena de artículos de lujo, colores y brillos. Con incomodidad, Misao llegó a la conclusión de que eran los antiguos aposentos de Yumi, la fallecida señora del palacio.

-Mire, este es el Shiromuko de la señora Yumi. – se escuchó la voz de Uki - Es hermoso, ¿no?

Misao se volvió para mirar a Uki y esta desplegó un hermoso y oneroso kimono blanco. La chica se quedó encantada e intimidada al mismo tiempo. La tela parecía brillar con toques tornasolados y en algunas partes contaba con volados y bordados también de color blanco. Era precioso, pero algo extravagante para ser un Shiromuko, que solían ser más simples.

Le fascinaba, pero algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas.

-¿Shishio-san sabe de esto? – preguntó preocupada.

-¡Será una sorpresa y quedará emocionado! – repuso la joven ama de llaves fingiendo entusiasmo.

-No sé, Uki-chan… - dudaba Misao; no quería meterse en problemas con su suegro, pero era la única opción viable para no agarrar una sábana blanca y confeccionar algo a las corridas - Creo que mejor no…

-Entonces no le gustó el kimono… - interrumpió Uki cabizbaja - ¡Sabía que debí hacer algo para evitar el robo! – se lamentó volviendo a llorar - ¡Debí luchar con el Jinete Negro por usted!

Misao se aterró al ver su expresión de congoja.

-¡No es eso! ¡Me encantó el kimono! – se apresuró a decir, y viendo que no tenía muchas opciones, suspiró derrotada - Uki-chan, lo voy a usar. – dijo decidida mientras abrazaba a Uki para calmarla.

-¡Muchas gracias, Misao-sama! – exclamó la chica correspondiendo fuertemente al abrazo - ¡Mañana se lo llevo a primera hora!

La joven Sagara sonrió maliciosamente entre los brazos de Misao.

* * *

En los jardines de la mansión Kiyosato, Kenshin y Hiko conversaban animadamente sobre Tsubame y su entusiasmo por Hagi y su gente.

-Es bueno que Tsubame-chan haga buenas amistades. – concluyó el Marqués con mucho ánimo.

Pero su pelirrojo hijo no podía más. Desde la llegada de su padre y su hermana no había encontrado la ocasión para conversar y alertar sobre ese tema. Pero viendo que Tsubame era muy asidua a ir al pueblo junto con Akira y Tomoe, uniéndose Megumi en algunas ocasiones, estaba convencido de que el reencuentro era inevitable, tarde o temprano se daría.

-Enishi Yukishiro está en Hagi, Shishou. – le anunció con voz ronca.

Hiko Himura quedó helado y pálido de odio y muerte al escuchar ese nombre. Quedó paralizado en su sitio hasta que por fin reaccionó con toda la furia de los elementos.

-¡¿Ese canalla?! – empezó a vociferar indignado - ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! ¡¿Y tú por qué me lo cuentas tantos días después de nuestra llegada, baka-deshi?!

-Según mis informes, está aquí "vacacionando". – le informó Kenshin tratando de apaciguarlo - No se preocupe, he estado atento desde que lo volví a ver. Si no se lo conté antes es porque no se daba la oportunidad, con Ikumatsu-dono y Shura-dono siempre presentes.

-Lo que me tranquiliza es que Tsubame-chan ya lo superó. – masculló triunfal su padre, aún con el corazón desbocado producto de la cólera que le provocaba ese tipo.

-Un amor así no se olvida así nomás, Shishou. – respuso el ingeniero - Especialmente si dejó marcas profundas.

Hiko reemplazó su expresión furibunda por otra divertida.

-¡Kami-sama, qué elocuencia tienes en cuanto al amor! – se burló - ¿Experiencia propia?

-Oro... lo digo por Tsubame-chan, Shishou. – replicó Kenshin algo incómodo - Ella aún nos necesita.

Su padre sólo asintió con seriedad y siguieron con su paseo, esta vez un poco más preocupados.

* * *

Durante esos días, también había florecido la amistad entre Tsubame y Kaoru. La joven Himura estaba más que convencida de que la kendoka era la muejr ideal apra su hermano, pero no quería forzar las cosas entre ellos; pero las facilitaría en caso de ser necesario. Ambas daban un paseo cerca del río mientras reían y comentaban sobre sus asuntos y lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

-Nunca vi a Akira-kun tan feliz. - decía Tsubame - Tu hermana Tomoe es muy tierna.

-Sí, es muy bonito cuando una historia de amor puede llevarse a cabo. - concordó Kaoru.

-¿Estás hablando de ellos o de lo tuyo con Kenshin?

-Estoy hablando de las relaciones en general, las relaciones amorosas de verdad son muy preciosas. - respondió la joven Kamiya algo triste, luego recordó algo - Tsubame, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro!

-Es sobre otra hermana mía, Tokio. - empezó a explicar Kaoru - Ella está relacionada con un joven… Enishi Yukishiro.

El rostro de Tsubame palideció hasta tal punto que Kaoru pensó que caería redonda en sus brazos.

-¡¿Enishi Yukishiro?! - exclamó alterada - ¡¿Por qué me preguntas por él?! - se calmó un poco para proseguir - No sé qué tanto estés enterada de mi vida, pero me lo puedo imaginar…

-¡Disculpa! - se apresuró a excusarse Kaoru - ¡No quería incomodarte con esto!

-¡Está bien! - dijo Tsubame con los ojos llenos de dolor - Tal vez yo sea la persona adecuada para hablarte de él porque yo… amé mucho a Enishi y… - pero no pudo más con su sufrimiento - ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme! - y corrió hacia su carruaje con las lágrimas colmando su rostro de humedad.

-¡Tsubame! - trató de llamarla Kaoru, angustiada y sobre todo alarmada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Esos gestos heridos de Tsubame la habían convencido del todo. La joven no necesitó decir nada para mostrar la angustia que le provocaba el nombre de ese joven que ahora era novio de su hermana. La había lastimado de alguna forma y no permitiría que el patrón se repitiera con Tokio.

* * *

La noche cayó, y la ansiosa familia Kamiya se reunió en su pequeña sala familiar para pasar su última noche todos juntos. Koshijiro, Sakura y sus hermanas abrazaban a Misao con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos; si bien a partir del día siguiente sería parte de otra familia, estaban felices de que su elección haya sido por amor.

-Aunque estoy un poco triste porque nuestra Misao-chan se nos va de la casa, – dijo Koshijiro – nada me hace más feliz que verla yéndose del brazo del hombre que ama. Hoy en día es difícil que alguien se case por amor y siendo correspondido, pero Misao-chan lo hará, y estoy muy orgulloso de ella. – Misao se lanzó a los brazos de su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su madre no se quedaba atrás en el discurso familiar. – Ay, por Kami, te agradezco por haberme permitido la gracia de ver a una hija casada. Misao-chan, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo junto a Soujiro-kun, ese muchacho está loco por ti, no hay duda de ello. Además tiene dinero, y eso es un plus que una debe agradecer siempre…

-¡Sakura!

-¡Gracias por tus palabras, mamá! – exclamó Misao mientras reía y la abrazaba - ¡Verás que seremos muy felices!

-Después de tu boda descansaré unos días y luego me encargaré de tus hermanas. – insistió su madre con una mirada soñadora.

Todos rieron y charlaron un rato más hasta que los padres se retiraron a dormir para dejarles un momento más íntimo a las cinco hermanas Kamiya.

Kaoru aprovechó que ellos se habían ido para abordar a Tokio con sus otras hermanas de testigos.

-Tokio-chan. – empezó con cautela - Quisiera aprovechar este momento para pedirte por favor que tengas cuidado.

Tokio la miró perpleja.

-¿Cuidado con qué? – quiso saber.

-Es que me he enterado de unas cosas sobre Yukishiro-san y…

-¿Enishi? – la interrumpió su hermana para luego atar cabos y ponerse a la defensiva - ¡Ay, no! ¡No me digas que estás ayudando a Chizuru-chan para que nos separemos y ella se lo quede!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que Kaoru-chan está diciendo! – se defendió su hermana menor.

-¡No, no tiene nada que ver con Chizuru-chan!

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

-Es que… Tokio-chan… - Kaoru no sabía cómo expresarse viendo la reacción de Tokio y que tendría que cuidarse de no nombrar a Tsubame - Enishi Yukishiro es alguien en quien no deberíamos confiar a la ligera, no sabemos mucho sobre él y quién sabe… se dedica a conquistar a jovencitas inocentes y…

Pero una iracunda Tokio no la dejó continuar.

-¡Basta, Kaoru! – la atajó - ¡Lo conozco lo suficiente como para estar segura de él! Además, ¿quién te estuvo diciendo esas cosas?

-Lo siento, no puedo decirlo…

-¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que tú no quieres verme feliz: tú no lo eres, así que no soportas que los demás lo sean. – en el fondo siempre había querido decirle sus verdades a Kaoru en la cara, y ahora que se había atrevido a meterse con su amado Enishi, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba de ella - Contra las relaciones de Tomoe y Misao no pudiste hacer nada, pero con la mía, aprovechando la inquina que Himura-san le tiene a mi novio, te crees con el derecho de meterte. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu noviazgo no haya prosperado. Eres una envidiosa y amargada. – y para rematar dijo, ante la mirada atónita de Kaoru y el resto de sus hermanas - Admite que sólo porque tomaste esa decisión absurda con Himura-san, ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con Enishi.

-¡Tokio-chan, no sabes lo que dices! – exclamó Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que no sé nada, como siempre! ¿No? ¡Siempre eres tú la que sabe de todo! – seguía despotricando Tokio con furia - ¿Por qué en vez de admitir tu exceso de ego quieres que me equivoque? ¿Acaso es para asegurar tu puesto de hermana moderna y sabelotodo?

-Tokio-chan, sólo quiero protegerte. – las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por las mejillas de una dolida Kaoru.

-Pues no necesito de tu envidia disfrazada de cuidados. – le espetó su hermana - Yo amo a Enishi, y no porque tú no hayas podido cuidar de tu amor tienes derecho a destruir el mío. Enishi es mucho más hombre que Himura-san.

-¡Por favor, dejen de pelear! – pidió Misao con voz chillona y quebrada.

Tokio se acercó para abrazarla.

-Disculpa, Misao-chan pero díselo a Kaoru. – le dijo - Ella fue la que empezó con la discordia y los misterios.

Dicho esto, se retiró a su habitación, dejando a sus hermanas, sobre todo a Kaoru, abatidas y con un muy mal sabor en la boca.

* * *

Hagi amanecía a un nuevo día. Pero había algo más en el ambiente que hacía que los bosques alrededor y las hierbas estuvieran más verdes que nunca y los ríos y el mar más caudalosos y cristalinos. Los pájaros cantaban sus exquisitas melodías con un toque de júbilo y las mariposas danzaban llenas de energía y delicadeza, pues era un día especial y había que celebrarlo.

Era el día del amor.

-¡Kami-sama! – graznó una emocionada Misao saltando de su futón - ¡Es hoy! – apenas había dormido y decidió levantarse con el primer rayo de sol. Tokio, con quien compartía la habitación, la imitó saltando por todos lados.

-¡Es hoy y no estás soñando! – gritó extasiada mientras la abrazaba.

A continuación, toda la familia en tropel entró al cuarto para festejar con la futura señora Shishio.

-¡Hoy se casa una hija mía! – gemía Sakura entre lágrimas de dicha.

Después de desayunar y de dar vueltas por toda la casa esperando por el kimono de novia de Misao, vieron que Uki se aproximaba a la casa cargando con la caja y con su habitual rostro grave y taciturno.

-¡Llegó Uki-chan! – anunció Chizuru soltando un grito que dejó sordos a todos.

Uki entró a la casa haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y después de saludar a todos de manera fría pero respetuosa, se dispuso a encerrarse con Misao para alistarla.

* * *

Mientras, en la Mansión Shishio, un nervioso Soujiro vestía su Montsuki (kimono negro formal) con ayuda de su padre, quien anudaba el haori-himo (las dos pequeñas cuerdas que sujetan el haori), ya que al pobre muchacho le sudaban las manos.

-A pesar de que los familiares de tu novia se me hacen algo polémicos, es tu responsabilidad formar ahora una buena familia. – le dijo gravemente - Misao es una joven adecuada, con la formación y el estatus suficiente para ser tu esposa.

-Otou-sama…

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, hijo. – terminó de decir Makoto Shishio en un poco frecuente gesto paternal. Luego, pareció acordarse de algo - Ah, me olvidaba: tu hermano mandó este telegrama. – le extendió un papel que Soujiro agarró lleno de expectativa y con ojos y sonrisa brillantes - Mandó sus felicitaciones por el casamiento, pero infelizmente no podrá estar aquí.

Y Soujiro se abatió.

-Hoy es cuando mi hermano me hace más falta que nunca. – murmuró con gesto triste y nostálgico - También me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera aquí.

-Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda. – rememoró su padre - Ella vestía un kimono elegantísimo, era la más bella de todas las novias.

Ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo como pocas veces lo habían hecho y se dispusieron a ultimar detalles antes de partir rumbo al santuario.

* * *

Debido a que no quería quedarse atrás y en ridículo yendo sola al Hiru no gui que tendría lugar después de la ceremonia, tanto los dos hombres Katsura como la misma joven le solicitaron a Sanosuke acompañarla a la fiesta. Por su edad, el Barón mismo ya no podía hacer sociales, mientras que su hijo alegó que tenía otras cosas urgentes que hacer ese día. Además, era el deber de Sanosuke como guardaespaldas estar siempre al pendiente de ella en donde fuera.

Megumi también notó, con cierta desconfianza, que su padre y su abuelo no se hablaban desde hacía días. Lo hizo de lado rápidamente, tal vez veía cosas producto de la emoción de ver a Misao casada.

Cuando la joven llegó a la sala principal del castillo con su hermoso kimono con motivos florales, hizo que por un instante Sano se ruborizara. Él la esperaba con un elegante traje tradicional que el Barón mandó comprar para él. Megumi arqueó las cejas y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Está muy linda, Kitsune-hime. – le dijo mientras paseaban en el jardín hasta que fuera la hora de ir a la Mansión Shishio.

-Muchas gracias, usted también está muy elegante. – respondió ella con fingida indiferencia.

-Si usted lo dice, Kitsune-hime, debe ser verdad. – suspiró Sano - ¿Va a ir con esa cara? – le preguntó viendo su gesto serio.

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

-Lo acabo de elogiar y usted se burla de mí. – le reprochó.

-Sólo digo que no le queda la tristeza. – replicó el joven con tranquilidad - Pero la elección es suya.

Siguieron caminando por los jardines en silencio.

-Extraño mucho a Kaoru. – dijo Megumi de repente - Tiene razón Sanosuke, estoy sola.

-Kitsune-hime, si necesitas un amigo, aquí estoy. – declaró el joven Sagara.

Megumi lo miró enternecida. Pocas eran las veces y las personas que le ofrecían consuelo y amistad de manera desinteresada; y además, Sanosuke había empezado a tutearla, haciendo que la barrera entre ellos fuera más estrecha. Ella haría lo mismo.

-Al menos me haces reír. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo que su nuevo amigo le ofrecía.

-Y levanta la mirada. – agregó Sano - Mirando hacia abajo no vemos las estrellas.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y él le correspondió.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori y Sayo Amakusa habían llegado a Hagi el día antes de la boda. A pesar de contar el abogado con su propia residencia, Saito insistió en hospedar a su amigo durante esos días para que no permaneciera solo y apartado. Sayo, en cambio, se instaló en la hacienda de su hermano Shogo, quien insistía con que él debiera ser su acompañante en la fiesta de los Shishio y no su novio.

Ese día, tuvieron una discusión a causa de eso.

-Yo soy tu hermano, Sayo. – recalcó Shogo – Ya bastante tengo que soportar el hecho de que te cases con el amigo de Saito, no voy a permitir que llegues sin mí a la recepción de los Shishio.

-Pero Aoshi es mi prometido, Shogo. – replicó dulcemente su hermana, pero luego propuso – ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a buscarlo y vamos los tres juntos?

-De ninguna manera, no quiero tener que verle la cara a ese Lobo para amargarme más. – le espetó su hermano, luego suspiró mirándola con cariño – Si lo que quieres es presentarte a esa fiesta con él, haz lo que quieras. – no podía negarle nada al final – Pero te vas con una doncella. No está bien visto que una joven soltera ande del brazo de un hombre sin alguien que la custodie, por más que ese hombre sea su prometido.

-Te agradezco mucho, hermano. – Sayo le dio un beso en la mejilla que él recibió de buena gana.

-Nos vemos allá. – le dijo a modo de despedida. Al verla irse junto con una criada, se preguntó si no le estaría ocultando algo, ya que percibía que no era la misma de siempre.

Y es que el joven Amakusa no estaba al tanto de que el estado de salud de su hermana se había agravado. Sayo lo mantenía oculto para no mortificarle.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, Sayo le pidió a la doncella que los esperara en el portón; había notado que la puerta estaba abierta y quería darles una amistosa sorpresa a los dos hombres. Su amor a Aoshi le había despertado un sentido del humor que no creyó tener.

Al entrar, la conversación entre los dos amigos en la sala hizo que se detuviera y se agazapara para no ser descubierta mientras escuchaba.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto, Aoshi. – le cumplimentó Saito de buen humor.

-Tú también te ves elegante, mi amigo Coronel. – replicó amablemente Aoshi - ¿Y cómo va la vida de campo? – no habían podido hablar mucho el día anterior luego de su llegada.

-Lo de siempre, ladronzuelos aquí y allá. – resopló el Lobo de Mibu - Felicidades por tu próximo casamiento.

-Muchas gracias.

-Aunque pensé que todavía guardabas esperanzas con Megumi Katsura. – soltó Saito mirándolo perspicaz.

-Las tenía. – dijo Aoshi con un suspiro – Pero es algo que no tenía futuro.

Sayo quedó paralizada en su sitio, con el corazón retorcido por el dolor y la garganta anudada por la desilusión. Así que sí era verdad que él amaba a otra mujer, y que esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Megumi Katsura, nieta del Barón Gensai. Sintió el peso del desamor cayendo sobre ella y rezó para no tener una crisis de tos en ese momento que la delatara.

-Eso es prueba suficiente. – se dijo a sí misma en un susurro. Ella era el mal tercio en la vida de esos dos.

Decidió volver silenciosamente hacia la puerta para salir y tocar como era debido.

* * *

En la mansión Kiyosato, Tsubame bajaba las escaleras con un bello kimono multicolor. Kenshin, quien estaba sentado leyendo algo en la sala, la contempló obnubilado.

-¡No puedo creer que esta niña esté cada vez más linda! – la elogió con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ani-ue. – respondió al joven - ¿Y tú no estás listo?

-No iré al casamiento, Tsubame-chan. – se excusó el pelirrojo - Akira te acompañará.

El animado rostro de Tsubame se entristeció.

-¿Pero por qué, Kenshin? – preguntó - Quería que me acompañaras.

Kenshin suspiró decaído.

-Entiende que para mí es muy difícil estar en el mismo lugar que…

\- …Kaoru. – terminó su hermana menor, luego se despidió - Entiendo, les daré las disculpas de tu parte.

-Diviértete. – le deseó Kenshin.

Momentos después de que Tsubame se marchara, la mente de Kenshin comenzó a carburar de una manera que a él no le gustó nada. La posibilidad de que su hermana se topara con Enishi Yukishiro en la fiesta cruzó por su cabeza como un navajazo, haciendo que el ingeniero abriera los ojos de la desesperación y se recriminara por no haber contemplado dicha eventualidad. Era un encuentro casi seguro, teniendo en cuenta que el desgraciado era novio de una de las hermanas de la novia, y la situación incómoda que se viviría allí sólo terminaría por lastimar más a Tsubame. No lo pensó más y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación para cambiarse. Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar la fiesta de los Shishio.

* * *

 **Nota:** Quería explicar brevemente una cosa. Como habrán leído, los invitados a la boda están más entusiasmados por la fiesta que por la ceremonia en sí. Y eso tiene una razón: por lo que he averiguado, en las bodas Shinto, al momento de la ceremonia en el santuario, sólo pueden asistir los familiares de los novios (además de ellos, claro). La parte social y en la que comparten con sus amigos e invitados viene después en la fiesta. Los votos duran como mucho media hora, por lo que supongo que mientras los implicados están celebrando su unión, sus invitados ya los esperan en la fiesta.


End file.
